


When Worlds Collide- Kylo RenXReader-Modern AU

by Katkuzzz123



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, smut with plot, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 188,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: In the midst of a battle in space, Kylo, Hux and the Knights of Ren's Star Destroyer get shot down, and the only option they have is to land on earth.Y/N is a farmer girl, just trying to get through the global pandemic and keep her farm from falling under. Everything is pretty normal, until one night, she sees something crash into her field, and when she goes to explore, there she finds these masked 'creatures' and one human man.Now she's stuck helping fix their ship, an offer she made so they wouldn't kill her. She knows nothing about fixing ships, and it's going to get her into a world of trouble.This fic is a combination of our real, like real life, now, and the star wars world combined. It's going to be spicy, and chaotic as hell.
Kudos: 2





	1. Do or Die

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, 

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

The loud caws from the roosters outside your window was what woke you from your sleep. Groggily, you forced your body upright, the blankets falling off from your nightgown covered body slowly back onto the bed. Your eyes half-lidded as you looked out your window, the sun just about to peak over the horizon.

Another long day ahead for you. As every day had been since you moved back to your family farm. You'd inherited it when your father had passed a few months back, and the lawyers had insisted that you sell it to make profit because the economy was shot due to the pandemic. They insisted you chalk it up to a loss, that would make you a decent amount of pocket change. You hadn't felt right about doing that, and you moved back to the 20 acers farm house, dead set on bringing it back to life.

Your father had been sick for a long time. You hadn't been aware of how sick he actually was. When you moved away from home, you and your father became estranged. The last conversation you had with him, you'd been cruel, unkind. He told you he loved you, and he missed you, and you brushed it off as him trying to get you to come back home. Not once had he told you about his decline in health. You wished he had.

Your feet planted firmly onto the cool wooden floor of your bedroom, and you rose to your feet. Your arms stretched above your head. You cranked your body to one side, than the other. The old floor boards creaked as you walked across them towards the bathroom. A small vanity was to your right, an old shower with stained windows that let in the smallest amount of sunlight to your left. A tiny shower right in front of you. The farm house was old. When your parents got it, it had already been almost 100 years old. They bought it at a good price, bound determined to make it flourish. They had. You could recall memories of a young you, running out of the house, and playing hide in seek in the corn fields.

As the memories flooded your mind, your face formed a smile. You reached for the silver knob, turning the warm water on. You cupped your hands underneath it, splashing the water up onto your face.

You had a routine. You'd wake up every morning at the first call of the rooster, and you'd wash your face, brush your teeth, make coffee and breakfast. You'd dress accordingly to the weather that morning, a pair of jeans, or sweat pants, a long sleeved under shirt, and the same hoodie you had. A black nike hoodie. By high-noon, more often than not you'd be forced to take the hoodie off because it would get warm.

You didn't once stray from this routine. Today wasn't an exception. When you climbed down the stairs of, the sound of the stairs filling the old home with its groans, you let out a deep sigh. Your hand slid off of the wooden railing as you rounded the corner into the living room for the kitchen.

You made yourself a pot of coffee, three creams, 5 sugars. The same your father had done. You held the cup in your hand, sipping at it as you made your way for the front door. You pulled the door open, the sun hitting your face blinding you. The warm UV rays kissing your cheeks as you stepped out onto the wrap around porch. Your boots thudded along it as you descended down the couple of steps and across the ground for the barn where the animals were. Your father had always raised chickens, roosters, and you had two cows. Lina, the female, and Franklin, the male. They stayed in the barn together during the night, your fear of coyotes getting to them too overwhelming to do anything but.

As you came upon the front of the barn, a weird noise in the distance caught your attention. You stopped abruptly, looking up to the sky. It was just a plane. You sipped at the coffee cup again, swallowing your mouthful hard, and you pulled the piece of wood holding the barn closed away. The doors swung open, and both cows sped towards you nearly knocking you over as they galloped out for the field. "Easy, woah, woah." You spun on your heels, chasing after them.

By the time you caught up to them, they were waiting patiently by the metal fence waiting to be let out into the overgrown field on the other side. You purposefully left it that way, the cows utterly in loved the grass. You opened the gate, both cows rushing into the field.

You closed the gate, and turned looking down to the chickens and the rooster just staring up at you, waiting for their food. "Come on." They all followed after you to the barn where their seed was kept. You finished off your coffee, placing the cup onto a barrel and you took out handfuls of seed dropping it onto the floor of the barn. The chickens went to town.

Now it was time for the real work. You made your way towards the large tractor across your large yard, and you grabbed onto the handle outside of the door, and tugged your body up. You plopped yourself down into the leather seat, and tried to start the ignition up. The started clicked, but nothing happened. You expected as much. An annoyed sigh escaped your lips, and you jumped out of it onto the floor with a thud. "Time to till the fields by hand."

As thankful as you were to be able to take over the family farm, it was a lot of work. Especially with the tractor broken and the cold weather right around the corner. The potato fields, the corn fields, the sunflower fields, they all needed to be prepped. The whole farm needed to be changed over for the snow.

By the time the sun was high above your head in the sky, and your hoodie had been left behind somewhere by the barn, you were tired. It was time to get some lunch and continue your work later. You needed nourishment to make it through the rest of the day. You dropped the ho to the ground, making your way back through the long expansion of corn field pushing the stalks to the side. If they hit your skin just right, their leaves would cut right into it. You'd learned that lesson the hard way. Another childhood memory you had and didn't forget.

You stepped onto the porch, taking a look around the fields. The cows had moved across the field to their troth, and were getting a drink. The chickens weren't in eye sight, but you assumed they were in the barn, or in the field with the cows somewhere. You brushed it off, deciding you didn't need to worry about it. You opened the front door, making your way to the kitchen.

You made yourself a chicken cutlet and cheese sandwich, grabbed a handful of chips, and you made your way back out to the wrap around porch, sitting down into the rocking chair, munching away at your food. Your muscles were sore from working hard raking the fields with the ho already.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, and you put the tools away, wrangled the chickens and the cows back up and locked them into the barn as night fell upon you, and you stepped back into the house. The phone rang just as soon as you hung the hoodie up on the hook right as you walked into the doorway. You sighed, hurrying over into the living room and reaching down for the land line. "Hello?"

"Hey, have you seen the news?" The woman's voice on the other end was your childhood friend Lina. While you moved away from your home town, she stayed, taking care of her own farm.

"No, I haven't why? I've been working in the fields all day."

"There's some crazy shit going on out in space. I guess some satellites caught images of actual space ships. Turn it on!" Lina chimed, waiting patiently for you to do just that.

When your eyes fell upon the TV screen you rolled your eyes. "Lina, that's just a hoax. Those aren't real pictures. I've got to go."

"If you say so. I just know there's aliens out there man. I want them to come and take me away."

"Careful what you wish for man. Love you bye." You hung the phone back up onto the receiver. Lina had always been the fantaizer in the group. She was convinced there was life beyond what we knew. More so since the pandemic hit than usual. She was under the impression aliens had a part of the chaos and they were killing off the weak, plucking out the stronger ones, for harvesting. It was a silly idea, or so you thought. There were no such things as aliens, and those pics the news were flaunting was to distract everyone from the real problem. The global pandemic which was killing thousands of people.

"Sir, all systems are shot. We're going down." Hux's blue eyes shimmered with fear as the star Destroyer spun out of control, plummeting right for the planet which he knew as EARTH. "Should we land here? It says there's life forms spread across this entire planet."

"What choice do we have general? We can land, get the ship fixed, and we'll leave. It's that simple." Kylo's modulated voice cracked as he spoke. His golden-emerald eyes peering through the black and silver lined slits in his mask. "Land. If there's life there, we can get someone who knows how to fix our ship."

"Yes Supreme Leader." Hux nodded, glaring to the pilots in the cockpit. "Land it so we don't die, huh?" The two pilots looked to one another, then back to Hux.

"We'll do our best sir."

Kylo's boots thudded against the metal floor of the ship as he strutted through the ship to where his Knights were gathered in the bay. "We're landing. Be prepared."

"Yes Sir." Vic nodded his grid like mask bouncing up and down as he did.

The star destroyed headed right for Y/Ns farm, crashing right into the ground, creating a large crater as it did, and making the entire earth shake from the intensity of the impact. An explosion erupted from the ship, and filled the air. Smoke billowed up and all around the ship.

You'd just gotten into bed, lowered your ass down, and took one last look out through the window. Your attention had been drawn immediately when you saw something speeding towards the earth. You jumped to your slipper clad feet, rushing for the window, and staring out at it as the object caught on fire and crashed right into the middle of your fields. "What the hell was that?"

Uncaring about the fact you were in your nightgown, you flew through the old farm house, nearly stumbling over the stairs as you sped down them. You quickly unlocked the door, and stepped out onto the porch, looking at all the smoke coming from whatever had landed. Your mind raced, Lina's words playing in your head about space men, and space ships and other life out there. An unsettling feeling washed over you, and you reached your hand for the shot gun on the inside of the door. You always kept it there for protection, just in case.

You rose the shot gun up, cocking it back, and slowly making your way down the stairs. You moved as quietly as you could for the lit up objet, making your way through the large stalks of corn field, the leaves cutting into your arms as you moved without mind for it. When you got out to the large of the edge crator you looked down at the which you now knew was a ship, and you rose your gun right for the spot where movement was. "Whos' there?"

Hux's fingers grabbed onto the large piece of metal that had crushed him under it, and his eyes lit up when he heard someone's voice. "Hello?"

"Holy shit, that's a person." You lowered your gun down, panic flooding over you. You placed the shot gun onto the ground, and you lowered your body down, sliding on your ass down the pit of dirt, and rushing over to where the voice had come from. "Are you okay?" You grabbed onto the metal, but it was too big to move. "I've got to go get help. I'll be right back." You turned on your dirt covered slippers and rushed back towards the pit, trying to climb up it. Suddenly your body was frozen in place, and you couldn't move. Your stomach knotted when your body spun around, and you hovered above the ground. 'What the fuck?'

Kylo stepped out from around the ship, his masked face looking right at you. His right hand rose up into the air, holding you where you were. "You will do no such thing. We don't need help. This is Earth, is it not?"

Your mouth fell open upon seeing this beast of a masked covered creature standing there. You gulped, your eyes side glancing for the gun, and then back to his masked face. "It is."

Your face flushed as 6 more masked men stepped out from around the rubble, and around the creatures side. Your eyes scanned them over, your heart thudding rapidly against your chest. "How are you doing this? Are you aliens?" You felt stupid even asking that question. There was no way these 'people' were aliens. Aliens weren't real. You were even second guessing that. If they didn't exist how come there was a literal space craft in your field? How come they were able to use their extraterrestrial magic to hold you in place in the fricken air?

"Do you know how to fix things?" Kylo's footsteps were drawn out, his boots getting coated in the dust from the dirt. He heard rummaging around off to the side, and he motioned with his other gloved hand for the Knights to see what it was.

Vic rushed over towards where the big sheet of metal had Hux pinned down. He used the force to help him pull it off of the ginger male, and he helped him to his feet. "You okay?"

Hux brushed himself off, scoffing. "This was a bad idea. Where's-" He stopped mid-sentence seeing Kylo holding you up in the air. He could see the pure panic across your face. "Sir, If I were to say so, this...." He stepped towards Kylo, and looked around to all the corn that surrounded them. "Is a farm. Your farm?" His blue eyes locked into yours. His fingers locking together behind his back.

"Yes." You replied quickly. Your heart felt like it was literally going to explode in your chest. Upon seeing the unmasked ginger, you could only assume that either he'd been taken from earth, and mind controlled to help these creatures, or that they were all humans....sort of. "Please don't kill me. I can help fix your ship. I'm mechanically savvy."

"You're what?" Cardo stepped past Kylo, his masked face tilting to the side. He'd lost his weapons in the midst of the crash, so he couldn't use the fear of them to get you to talk. He stepped closer to your hovered body. "Interesting specimen. Is she force sensitive?"

"No one on this planet is. Their all humans. Just ordinary humans." Hux stated formly.

"Oh, so they're useless like you." Cardo teased, his masked face turning in Hux's direction.

"Enough." Kylo's modulated voice came out harsh, the crackling sound of his breathing following the words. He lowered you down onto your feet, and he reached for his lightsaber. "You will start fixing our ship in the morning, do I make myself clear?" He coiled his fingers around the hilt, and he lit it, the crackling whir feeling the silence among them. He held the end of the hot saber up, right near your lips.

"Uh.." Your mouth twitched feeling the hotness of the weapon he'd just drawn on you. "Yeah, sure."

"Do you have a house?" Hux felt idiotic asking, but you could very well just be here to take care of the farm, and not stay here.

"I do." Your hands gripped onto your night gown covered sides, and you swallowed hard. "It's ...up there." You pointed behind towards the corn field. "I can take you there if you want. If you want to freshen up. I'll make some food."

"That'd be lovely." Hux went to step towards you, but Kylo used the force to freeze him in place.

"How do I know we can trust you?" Kylo's tone was filled with doubt, but not as it slipped through the modulator. He kept his masked on you, the saber right in front of your face.

"You're just going to have to. Who else is going to help you? We're in the middle of a global pandemic, no one wants to get near anyone. The last thing people are going to do is jump to help you, and fix your space ship. Especially if they know your aliens. In fact, we should probably cover the ship up for now. Someone might come looking to see what the hell landed." You hadn't thought about that before, now that you were, you were almost positive there'd be government officials or police arriving at any minute.

Kylo was skeptical about your words, and he looked to his side for Hux's opinion. Hux nodded, and Kylo released the force hold on him. He turned his lightsaber off, putting it back onto his hip, and he motioned for the Knights to get started. The ship was in shambles anyways, what harm would covering it up for the night do?

[POVS a couple hours later]

You opened the door, stepping into the house slowly, placing the shot gun up on the wall in its rightful spot. You'd occasionally glance back to see if these alien-and man were following you. They were. It was comical seeing them walk through the corn field, not understanding why the stalks kept springing back up when they tried to push them away. Kylo had gotten angry, pulling his saber back out and cutting his way through it. You hadn't appreciated it, but you were too scared to say anything.

The sound of the chickens cooing from the barn made Kylo and the Knights stop in their tracks. "It's just my chickens."

"Go check it out." Kylo spat.

Vic and Ushar rushed towards the barn, their weapons both drew up as they reached for the wooden piece between the handles of the barn.

"Please don't do that. They're going to get out." Your plea had been ignored, and Vic tugged the wooden piece down, and the second the barn doors swung open not only did the cows rush out, but the chickens did to. Vic and Ushar swung their weapons around, luckily missing the chickens, but the cows knocked into them, sending them both to the ground and stepping over them.

You had to clamp your hand over your mouth to prevent yourself from laughing at the sight that had just unfolded in front of you. You took a minute to collect yourself, and you sighed, lowering your hand back down. "I told you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to wrangle them back up and put them back into the barn so nothing eats them."

Kylo's gloved hand came up, wrapping around your arm tightly. He turned his masked face in your direction, and he shook it a couple times. "You're not going anywhere. Go." He pushed your body backwards. "Hux, help the knights." He stepped up into your house, walking you backwards into the living room. "Tell me, do you live here alone?"

Your legs brushed up against the couch behind you, and you looked to Kylo's masked face. "I do...."

"Good." Kylo looked around, taking in the details of your old home. He was making mental notes, taking the lay out. Just in case. "How old are you?"

When he looked back to you, you swore you could feel your soul leave your body. Your hands locked together in front of you, your thumbs winding over one another nervously. "I'm 29." Your words were soft. You were trying to appear brave, strong, but internally you were panicking. "Are you human?"

Kylo ignored your question, slowly walking around your couch to the other side. He looked your nightgown covered body up and down from behind, taking note of how scantily clad you were dressed. "Put some clothes on. I don't need you antagonizing my knights."

Your face turned bright red, and your head turned looking to him standing in the middle of the room behind you. "Oh..." You bit down on your bottom lip, and your feet flattened against the floor as you rose to your feet. "Do aliens have sex?"

Kylo's eyes blinked under his mask, an uncomfortable feeling building inside of him as your question played over and over in his head. He didn't care much about thinking he was an alien. His intention was to keep his mask on, and to get the hell off of this planet. "Go. Change."

"Fine, fine." You rolled your eyes, deciding that you didn't want to push this creature too far. He'd already pulled one magic trick on you, you didn't want to find out what else he was capable of. "One last thing," You slid your hands down your body, hooking onto the end of your night gown, and you pulled it up past your breasts. You stood before Kylo on the other side of the couch, your bra and panties exposed to him. You wanted to see if he reacted, if he was in fact human.

Kylo didn't do a single thing, except tense up a bit. After his eyes trailed up and down your body, he locked his masked face into yours. "Girl,"

His single word was enough to send a chill down your spine. You dropped the gown back down, and you spun on your heels darting up the stairs as fast as you could. By the time you got to your bedroom, and closed the door, your heart was racing against your sternum. "I have fucking aliens in my house...I have aliens in my fucking house. Aliens that are going to kill me if I don't fix their space ship." You had no clue how to fix it, you'd said it because you didn't want to die. You were in deep shit, and you knew that.

Hux and the Knights struggled in getting the cows to come back to the barn. After several failed attempts, Vic slammed his scythe against the barn, cutting into the wood with the sharp end. "What the hell...Let's just kill them. Problem solved."

"I concur." Trudgen spoke firmly. "This is bullshit."

"No." Hux shook his head, finally managing to get a chicken into his arms, and bringing it into the barn. "We can't kill them. If we do, that girl won't help us, or be as inclined to help us." He was a little more heart felt than the Knights. He felt bad for basically having to hold you hostage, and demanding your help with their ship, but there wasn't anything he was able to do about it. Kylo was the Supreme Leader, and he didn't dare speak against his words. He brought a whole new meaning to the words 'putting the fear of god' into people.

[Y/Ns Pov]

You'd picked a pair of fuzzy pj pants, and a tank top to wear, opting it was the most comfortable thing you had. Your mind was on overdrive as you started for the door of your room, but you froze. 'Can I escape? What are the chances of me getting out of this alive?' Your phone was downstairs, as was your cell phone. It was in the pocket of the hoodie hung up on the hangar. You nibbled at your bottom lip, mustering the courage you could. It was very little. You slowly moved down the hallway, and to the top of the stairs. You crouched down, peering through the slits of wood of the railing seeing Kylo walking through the room, eyeing all the photos upon your fireplace. You sighed, and rose back up.

Kylo's head snapped around hearing the creaking of the stairs, and he watched as you came down them. "Better." He spoke sternly. "You said food?"

"I did," You glanced towards your hoodie, and you pursed your lips together.

Kylo didn't pry his gaze from you, and the second you darted for the door, he was around the couch, and behind you in no time. His arms wrapped around your body, holding you to him tightly. "That was a mistake." He stepped backwards, bringing you back through the room. He threw you down onto the couch, using the force to hold you there. "Did you really think you could get away?"

"I'm sorry. I was scared. I still am. I don't want to die." Tears filled the corners of your eyes, threatening to break through. Your body shook as Kylo crouched down in front of you, and he wiped the corner of your eye with his gloved finger.

Kylo slid his finger over the watery droplet on his gloved hand, and he looked up to you. He breathed heavily through his mask, it crackling as he did. "I'm not going to kill you. Not yet."

The door opened, Hux stepping into the room, and the Knights behind him. "Well that was a cluster fuck, but we got it taken care of." He blinked in shock looking to the sight before him. "Are we interrupting?"

Kylo scoffed, rising to his feet. "No, she was just going to make us food, weren't you?"

"Yes." You bit back the sobs of fear, wiping the tears from off of your cheeks. You forced yourself to smile as you looked to Hux. "I was." You rose from the couch with caution, feeling Kylo's stare upon you through his mask as you moved through the living room and to the kitchen.

[POVS another couple hours]

You'd set the Knights up in the guest rooms, and Hux in your old bedroom. Kylo was a different story. He insisted in sleeping in the chair in your bedroom, your parents old bedroom. He said he hadn't wanted to take his eyes off of you. He didn't trust you. You weren't going to argue with it.

"Night." You tucked yourself into bed, taking one last look at Kylo as he settled down into the chair. You could still feel his gaze on you. You held onto the blankets, an attempt to bring comfort to yourself.

You weren't sure when Kylo had fallen asleep, but his breathing changed when he had. You pulled your head up, looking through the darkness at him. His masked head was leaned back. You took a silent breath in, and you slid your body across the bed. Your feet slid down, your heart nearly dropping when the floor creaked. Just as you turned your head, Kylo was standing right there beside you. "I-"

Kylo's gloved hand came up, wrapping around your throat, and he pushed you back down onto the bed, hovering above you as he climbed up onto the bed. He used the force to undo his cape from his back, it falling to the floor gracefully. "I knew I didn't trust you."

You could hear the distain through the modulator, and it sent chills down your spine. Your throat clenched under his larged gloved hand. You hadn't realized how large he was until he was above you now.

"Now, I'll punish you." Kylo used the force to pin your arms above your head and cover your mouth. He slid his hand to the button of his large black leather pants, and undid them. He reached his gloved hand past the fabric, and he tugged his already aching length free. He pumped himself a couple times, and he cocked his head to the side, seeing your eyes widen. He made sure the force held your head in place so you couldn't glance down to him. He didn't want you knowing if he was human or not. He grabbed onto the band of your pj pants, and he tugged them down with one swift motion. He slowly trailed his fingers up your thigh, enjoying your shudder at contact. He rubbed his leather clad thumb over your clit, and he lowered his hips down, pushing his cock to your wet opening. He let out a muffled grunt through the modulator, and he placed his hands at the sides of your head, staring a pace into you. "You're wet."

You couldn't speak, but if you could, you would have moaned, or agreed with him. Something about not knowing if Kylo was a human or not, and the gloves, and the mask made your body do things. Your pussy gripped around him as he stretched you out. Your fingers curled down into your palms, and your hips bucked up into him as he increased his pace.

Kylo's eyes looked down at your face as he hovered above you. He could see the pleasure growing in them, the lust building up more and more. He grunted again, the head of his cock just barely hitting your cervix. "You like this don't you? You liked being fucked by a creature in a mask?" He released the force hold on your mouth, and the second he did, you moaned out loudly. "That's what I thought." He turned, purposefully breathing heavily through his mask in the direction of your ear. 

You still couldn't move your hands, but you didn't care. You could talk. You could moan. The moans had built up in your throat during the hold on them, and now that you were able to let them out, you did. "I don't want to know if you're a creature or not. I want you to go harder." 

Kylo obliged, his pace intensifying. The room filled with moans, and groans, and you both climaxed simultaneously. Kylo pulled his body from yours, doing himself back together. He lowered his body down next to yours, and he pulled his lightsaber from his side. "Try to escape again, it won't be my cock I fuck you with. Now get some sleep, you've got a long day tomorrow."


	2. Trips to the Unknown

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, The idea of Kylo in walmart makes me giggle so hard...

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

The sound of the rooster cawing in the barn startled Kylo from his sleep, his saber igniting. His golden-emerald eyes shooting open.

The sound of the whirring was what woke you before the rooster did. You could feel the heat emitting from the saber through your blanket. "Dude," You turned your head slightly, your face being illuminated by the red glow from the saber liting it up.

"Don't call me dude." Kylo spat, drawing the lightsaber across his chest, and turning it off. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and planted his boots firmly onto the floor. "Get up. You're fixing my ship today."

"Yeah, I know." Your hands clenched into fists, and you rubbed your eyes, slowly pulling your body up from the bed. "It's early, I need coffee first, and breakfast." The sound of bantering from the other side of the door made you jump to your feet. "What the hell?"

Kylo evidently had the same reaction to the banter because he stormed to the door, tugging it open with one fell motion. "What the fuck is happening out here?" His masked face rose, looking to the other end of the hallway where Vic and Cardo had Hux's arms, and they were hanging him at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing?" He shook his head, completely done with their shit. For the past few weeks, they'd been harrassing Hux, and bullying him. He was fed up. "Let him go."

"Hey, stop it." You stepped beside Kylo, but his hand came up at his side, and he turned his head to you. You gulped, and silenced yourself. Your eyes filled with panic as the Knights teasingly pushed Hux further forwards. You could feel your heartbeat in your ears. "It's too early for this shit."

"Silence." Kylo spoke sternly through his modulator. "Enough." He drew his hand up, using the force to bring all three of the men backwards into the hallway. He flicked his wrist, Vic and Cardo flying into the wall. He took large steps down the hallway, the floors practically screaming as his boots thudded against it. He stopped looking down to the terrified ginger. "Go help her."

Hux nibbled the inside of his cheek, and he looked to you with his big blue eyes.

You timidly moved down the hallway, and slipped past Kylo's large body, and descended down the stairs, Hux following your lead. When you got into the kitchen and started making the coffee up, enough for everyone, you turned your body around, and you looked right to Hux. "What happened?"

"I guess I was being too loud and woke them up. It's not a big deal. They've been assholes for weeks. I'm used to it." Hux brushed it off. He looked around the kitchen, admiring the homey feeling he got from it. "So you take care of all this stuff yourself?"

Before you could answer, the creaking of the stairs drew your attention to the doorway, and one by one the Knights piled into the kitchen, surrounding the island in the middle. "Do you want coffee?" You gestured to the brewing pot behind you, a forced smile upon your face.

"We don't have time for that. We need to get our ship fixed, and get back to space." Kylo pushed through the Knights, and into the kitchen. He felt the tension in the room, and he scoffed. "Let's go."

"I need coffee." You retorted, narrowing your eyes. You immediately regretted being brave when Kylo made his way around the island, and towards you. He towered over you, his masked face crackling again with his heavy breaths. "I-" You yelped when his gloved hand came up, and wrapped around your throat. He pulled you away from the counter, and he bent your body over the island.

"Remember what I said about my lightsaber?" He slid his hand around your throat to the back, and his other hand reached for the saber on his hip. He ignited it, the hot blade passing past your hair, and the side of your face. "Behave." He kept the hot blade there, trying to intimidate you.

It worked. The warmth of the blade singed a piece of your hair, the smell making your nostrils flare, and your face scrunch together. "I will...If I don't go out to her, she'll come-" You were silenced by a knock upon the door and the call of Lina's voice through the other side.

Vic's grid like masked head turned in the direction of the door, Kylo's actions unphasing him, as the other Knights. "Should I-"

"No." Kylo turned the saber off, drawing it back and putting it upon his hip. He released your neck with his gloved fingers, and stepped backwards a step. "Go. Get her to leave."

"Not going to happen." You whispered softly, inching yourself between the counter top and between Kylo. Your gaze met Hux's as you passed him, and you rolled your eyes into the top of your head. You lazily walked to through the living room, and to the front door. Your hand slipped into the pocket of your hoodie, grabbing your cell phone and shoving it into your pj pockets. You reached for the door handle, turning it down and opening the door slightly ajar. "Hey Lina," You leaned against the door, your hand upon the door frame, as if blocking her view into the house. If your body language didn't scream suspicion you didn't know what would.

Lina's emerald eyes glistened up and down your body, curiously. "Can I come in?" She didn't wait for a response, she put ducked down, sliding her body between the space under your arm and the door frame, and stepped into the main part of your house. She shoved her hands into the wool jacket of her pocket, and she rose a brow looking at the men right ahead of her towards the kitchen. "Dude, who are those people?" She made sure to keep her voice soft enough so they didn't hear her.

You sighed heavily, knowing there wasn't anything good that was going to come from this. You had to get her out of the house before- As soon as the thought crossed your mind, Kylo was already behind you, his masked face staring down at the shorter girl. Your body tensed feeling his body heat emitting from him from behind you. You turned your head, slowly, looking up to him. "This is....My....cousin?"

Kylo sneered, the crackling of his mask making both you and Lina gulp. Lina wasn't daft. She picked up on the weirdness and cues you were sending her. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Kylo's gloved hand shot up, using the force to pull Lina up off the ground, and right for him. His gloved fingers wrapping around her throat tightly. "Here's more incentive to get our ship fixed. Knights!"

All six of the masked men stepped around Kylo, and Kylo handed Lina right over to Vic. "Take her. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere. You," Kylo handed Lina over to Vic, releasing the hold on her, and stepping to you. "Fix. My. Ship. Now." He ushered you out the door.

You nibbled at your bottom lip, but obliged to Kylo's demands. You stepped through the doorway, and out onto the porch. "I've got to take care of my animals first."

"Fine. I'll help." Kylo scoffed, stepping loudly off the steps onto the ground. The sun was already peaking over the horizon. He didn't know what time it was, nor did he care. He just wanted his ship fixed, like yesterday. He followed behind you to the barn, watching curiously as you pulled the wooden piece off the doors. He jumped back when the chickens came flying out of the barn and right at him. They attacked him. He quickly drew for his saber, but you'd turned and grabbed his hand stopping him.

"No." You held onto his hand firmly, the chickens flying past you and Kylo, the cows running towards the metal gate as always. "You can't kill my chickens. Or my cows."

"But-"

"No." You drew you hand back, lowering it to your side. "Watch." You spun on your heels, and walked up the ramp of the barn to the barrel of seed. You bent at the waist, cupping your hands into the seed, and throwing it onto the ground behind you and all over the barn floor. The chickens and rooster flocked back over to you, peeking away at the food. "See? You have to feed them. That's all they wanted." You shook your head, and walked past Kylo, staring right at his masked face.

Kylo's brows furrowed together under his mask, watching as these strange creatures ate the seed up, and then went back to running around. He couldn't understand why you'd want to have to take care of something that his instinct was to immediately kill. Animals were not his thing. Too much time, and effort. He didn't have the energy or the patience to take care of something other than himself. He naturally made the assumption that every human on Earth owned these things. He slowly followed after you across the yard, his gloved fingers curling into his palm, his patience with your dilly-dallying growing lesser and lesser. He stopped walking when you opened the metal gate and the cows sped into the field, and munched on the grass. "Done?"

"Yes. Now we can try and fix your ship." You swallowed hard, your muscles tensing as you spoke the dreaded words. You still had no clue what the hell you were doing, nor were you going to. You could fix a tractor, so maybe you could fix a space ship? You were giving yourself the benefit of the doubt here. You led Kylo through the corn field where he'd cut the stalks down with his saber, and back to where the ship had been covered with dirt. You were honestly still surprised that there weren't police officers of FBI officials here yet. You tipped your head to the side and the big heaping pile of dirt.

Kylo's hand came up at his side, waving it through the air, and removing the dirt from off of the top of the star destroyer. He watched as you slid down the edge of the pit, and you walked over to the ship. He studied your body language carefully, and within a couple of seconds, he knew what you knew which was that you had not a single clue how to fix his ship. "You don't know what you're doing, do you?" He leaned his head off to the side.

"Not a fucking clue." You weren't ashamed at this point. He knew. You didn't dare lie to him. "I can try."

"You lied to me."

"I didn't want to die." You glanced over your shoulder looking up the edge of the pit to Kylo's large body. "I'm sorry?" Your hands came up, and you shrugged. You weren't sorry you lied. You were sorry you didn't know how to fix his ship. The only thing that had been keeping you alive, the truth was out there now. What was he going to do now? Fuck you with his saber? Kill you? You were surprised when all that came from him was a sigh, and he lowered himself down the edge of the pit, and slowly walked to you.

"Tell me girl," Kylo's body pressed into yours, his modulator cracking into your ear as he lowered his chin down onto your shoulder. "Do you know anyone who can fix my ship?"

"Lina's a mechanic." You didn't dare move. Not a single muscle. Your breathing even became shallowed and labored.

"The girl that just showed up?" Kylo's annoyance seeped through his words as he spoke. "Why didn't you say something before?" His hand came around your side, grabbing onto your hip firmly. "I'll deal with you later. Go get the girl. Now." He let his hand fall down to his side, side stepping.

You never climbed a dirt pit, or ran through your corn field as fast as you did. You got to the other side, pausing right before you stepped out into your open yard. You looked between the front door and Lina's truck. She always kept the keys inside her truck. You could take it and drive away to go get help. But than you'd be leaving Lina with these aliens, and you didn't know what they'd do to her. Your heart throbbed rapidly, your head spinning with all these conflicted thoughts. After a minute of pondering what to do, you mustered the strength, deciding that you'd stay. What could go wrong, right? You hurried up the stairs and onto the porch. You opened the door to the house, fearful of what you might see when you stepped inside. Much to your surprise, Lina was on the couch, flirting with the masked aliens? "Lina!"

Vic was hovering above Lina on the couch, her fingers gripped onto the collar of his tunic, and pulling him down to her.

Lina's face turned red, her head slowly turning in your direction over the couch. She released Vic's clothes, and she laughed nervously. "These aren't your cousins. They're from space man. I told you." She rose to her feet, and smiled widely. "I told you aliens existed. I've been telling you this for years."

"I like this one." Vic pointed to Lina, and smirking under his mask. "She's coming back with us."

"Kylo isn't going to like that." Hux stated firmly from the kitchen, taking a sip of the coffee he poured himself.

"Why not?" Vic almost sounded as if he was whining. "We never get to have any fun."

"Lina, I need your help."

Lina slid past the Knights sitting upon the couch, and in your direction. She looked to you, her emerald eyes glistening with curiosity. "With?"

"You want to see a real live space ship?"

Lina's interests peaked at your words. "You fucking know I do. Where?" She hooked her arm into yours, but letting you take lead. The two of you walked slowly out of the house, and onto the porch.

"Lina, you've got to get out of here. I don't think you're going to be able to fix their ship, and I think they're going to kill us if we don't or when we do." You were desperate for her to just leave. The uncertainty of her wellbeing brought you utter discomfort. At least if you died, there'd be someone who knew what happened here, and she'd be able to go tell someone, and get help.

Lina slipped her arm out of yours, and cupped her hand to your cheek. "Why are you so scared? I think this is fucking awesome. If I can fix their ship, maybe they'll take me into space with them. Come on." She walked with a giddiness through your yard, through the corn field through the path that had been made. She took note of how the stalks had been sliced down, and she smirked. She stopped at the end of the pit, her eyes widening as she looked the fallen ship over. "Oh my fucking sweet christ. Is this real?" She was in disbelief. It seemed so surreal and like she was dreaming. She slid down the side of the pit, and timidly walked to the ship. She put her hand up to the front of it, gliding it over the metal, and her head turned to Kylo, an excitement rushing through her eyes. "This is amazing. You actually flew in this thing? In space? Like...really?"

Kylo's head cocked to the side again, not expecting this woman's reaction to be as eager as she was. "Yes. Now can you fix it or not?"

"I can sure as hell try. Y/N, I need you to get me some tools." Lina listed off the things she was going to need to attempt to fix the ship, and you hurried off to get them. She started off by pulling a couple pieces of metal to the side, and crouching down, climbing into the ship. She looked around, seeing all the wires hanging out of the walls, and she pursed her lips together. She continued her journey through the ship, trying to find the mother board/control room. The door to where she assumed was the room was wedged in a way she couldn't get into it. She grabbed onto the sides, her hands getting sliced on the sharpened edges of the door, and she winced, stepping backwards.

Kylo skeptically followed Lina into the ship, and he grabbed onto her hands, using the force to heal the bleeding wounds. He drew his hands down once they were healed, seeing the shock rush across her face.

"You can heal people with your alien abilities? That's so fucking copl!" Lina stated, her emerald eyes lighting with pure joy. "Seriously, you're so cool."

"Your friend doesn't think so." Kylo shrugged. He removed the door from the spot Lina needed to get to with the flick of his hand, and the door flew through the air landing with a thud on the metal floor.

"She's just scared. She doesn't believe this is actually happening. I have always believed in aliens, and life beyond ours. I just knew there was something out there. Take me with you when you leave, please." Lina stepped to Kylo, reaching up for his mask.

Kylo's hands shot up, grabbing her wrists, and holding onto them firmly. "Don't, and No. Get to work." He shoved them back, and he scowled bitterly. "Before I decide you're useless to me."

Lina visibly frowned, letting her hands fall to her sides. She lowered her head down, crawling into the room, and looking around. "This is going to take awhile. Perhaps you want to go back to the house and get comfortable." She looked over all the broken, ripped apart wires, racking her mind for tools she might need.

You gathered the tools you could find, and you rushed back to the pit, sliding down into it, and hurrying into the ship with the bucket of tools. Your eyes trailed over everything in the ship, seeing how damaged it actually was. This wasn't going to be no easy project to fix. It wasn't going to get fixed in a single day. You placed the bucket down onto the metal floor, and looked to Lina. "I've got to run and get some tools."

"I'm going with you." Kylo turned his body facing you.

"Uh..You can't go like that..." Your lips pursed together, looking him up and down.

"I don't care. I'm going with you. The mask stays on." Kylo was adamant about this. He wasn't going to take his mask off, and nothing was going to make him.

"I mean, I guess it doesn't matter. Everyone else is wearing masks, so...." You trailed off under your breath. "We'll be back Lina."

"I'll send the Knights and Hux out to keep an eye on you." Kylo's footsteps were long, drawn out as he walked out of the ship, ducking down and sighing.

[Kylo and Y/NS POV]

Kylo's head looked around from the inside of the truck as you started it up, and sped backwards out of your yard. He grabbed onto the door handle, not expecting this strange thing to do what it was doing. He'd been in ships, and he'd been in other various space vehicles, but a car? No. After a few minutes he realized it was the same concept. His masked face looked out the window as you sped down the road. He took note of the large expansion of fields which were farm lands. There weren't very many houses along the stretch of road. "You live in the middle of no where."

"I do, and I like it that way. The nearest store if like 20 minutes away," You had loved that about the location of your parents farm house. Being so far away from everyone and everything had its own peacefulness to it. Especially with the world falling to shambles. It was comforting. You could tell from his body language, he wasn't comfortable at all. He was tense, and on guard. "You've never been to earth have you?"

"No. I never even knew this place existed. It's interesting." Kylo was unsure how he felt about this planet. He was unsure how he felt about humans not being force users. There were a few people in his life he had close to him that weren't force sensitive, but mostly they were. The Knights specifically. It was what he was used to. He didn't spend much time around Hux, so he was only used to people being able to use powers, even if only a little. "Where are we going?"

"Walmart." You rose a brow, and sighed. "You have no idea what that is. It's a big store. A chain of stores actually."

When you pulled into the parking lot, Kylo was immediately intrigued by the people with masks on their faces. "They're-"

"Wearing masks? I told you, we're in the middle of a global pandemic. People are getting this thing called 'Covid-19, and they're getting really sick and some people are even dying. A lot of people are. It's sad." You pulled the truck into a parking spot close to the front door. Lina had brand new masks in their own packages in the cup holder and you reached for one, and tore it open. It was a black clothed one. You pulled it around your ears, and covered your nose and lips. "Let's go." You were still unsure about how this whole ordeal was going to go. You didn't know how Kylo was going to react, or how other people were.

Kylo climbed out of the truck, and followed you through the parking lot. He realized as he was walking, he was getting lots of strange stars. His cape billowed behind him, and he growled looking to you. He went to reach for his saber, but he stopped when you stopped, and shook your head. "I don't like the looks."

"Have you seen what you're wearing dude? You're going to get stared at. Come on. Let's just get what we need, and we'll leave." You shook your head, and stepped into the large sliding doors, making you way through the front part of the store. You had to keep glancing to your side to make sure Kylo was following you, and not getting distracted by things. "Come on." You waved your hand, his attention being drawn else where.

Kylo scoffed under his breath, on high guard as he walked down the aisle behind you. His footsteps were loud on the tiled floor, his masked face looking around the store taking in all the details. He stopped abruptly looking upon one of the toy shelves, seeing all the space stuff. He cocked his head to the side, reaching his gloved hand up for a box that had almost an identical ship as his on it. He pulled it down from the shelf, holding onto the box tightly. He turned to you, and he narrowed his eyes under his mask. "What is this?"

"Uhm, yeah." You rubbed the back of your head nervously. "How do I explain this? So, uhm, this guy, made movies about a thing called star wars.....there's an actor who played someone identical to what you look like, and there's a lot of merchandise out there that's related to the movies."

"What?" Kylo threw the boxed toy onto the ground, and he turned back to the shelf of toys, his hand coming up, and using the force to throw them all off of the shelf onto the floor. His saber shot up into his palm, and his gloved fingers curled around the hilt tightly. The saber lit up, the blade stretching out at his side.

Just as you were about to step to him, a couple of workers stepped around the corner, and stopped looking at Kylo with utter awe. One of them, the younger of the toy smiled widely.

"Dude your lightsaber is so realistic! Your costume is on point! It looks authentic as hell. Where'd you get it?"

You shook your head, stepping past Kylo and to the workers. "He got it online." You turned around, putting your hands onto Kylo's tunic covered chest, ushering him backwards. "Let's go." You pushed him backwards shaking your head. "Come on."

The workers cooed at one another, and picked up all the toys Kylo had dropped onto the floor. They were too enthralled with Kylo's 'cosplay' to want to kick him out.

"You can't be doing that shit." You scoffed, walking through the store towards the section of walmart where the tools were.

"I don't understand. Is this a joke?" Kylo turned the saber off, putting it back onto his hip. He watched as you moved up and down the aisle grabbing various things, and turning to him, and handing him things. He rose his hands up, reluctantly, and carried them through the store. He stopped when you stopped, looking around to the various lines of people. "I can-"

"No. Whatever you're thinking, no. You can't. You can't just do whatever you want. There are rules, and shit. I don't know how things are done in space, I don't imagine there are many rules, but there are here, and if you don't follow them, people come and take you away." You felt like a mother trying to explain to a child how things worked, how life was. It felt ridiculous to be honest.

Kylo scoffed bitterly. "I'm the Supreme Leader. I can do whatever I want."

You took the tools from him as the line moved and you were up next. You placed them onto the conveyor belt, and shook your head. "Not here you can't."

Kylo was fed up of you telling him what you and couldn't do. He was irritated by all these rules he suddenly had to obey. He was the supreme leader, and he didn't have to follow anyone's rules but his own. When you checked out, he noticed the male behind the counter who rang you out staring at him. He leaned in, and the male jumped back, gasping. Kylo snickered softly under his mask, and he followed you out of the store. "Can I just blow the whole store up? I don't like it."

"No Kylo, what the hell!?" You threw the bags into the bed of the truck, and you turned to face him.

Kylo stepped to you, reaching for the door, and grabbing your hip throwing you inside.He climbed up after you, hovering over your body. "I don't like being told what to do." He slid his hand to his saber, lowering your body back onto the bench chair with the force. He used the same force to tug your pj pants down, and he drew his saber up to your sex. He pushed the large hilt against you, and he cocked his head to the side when your eyes widened. "I do what I want, when I want. Do you understand?" He gently pushed the hilt slowly inside of you, stretching you out around it, smirking under his mask when your hands cupped around your mouth, preventing you from moaning out.

You could literally feel yourself stretching out around him as he worked the hilt of his large saber up into you. You could feel everything. An immense pain seared through your lower abdomen, but it mixed with pleasure the more and more you stretched around it. You clamped your eyes shut closed, your teeth clamping onto the skin of your palm to stop yourself from letting out the scream that built in your throat.

Kylo continued to push the hilt further up into you, allowing you time to adjust to it, and when he felt you had, he gently pulled it back. He was fully aware of how painful it might have been, given its sheer size, and the exposed wires on the side, but he didn't care. He was making a point, and wanted you to get it through your head that your words meant nothing to him. He followed the rules in the store, because of his uncertainty, but he wasn't going to take orders from a human. He started pumping the saber in and out of you, his mask crackling into your ear as his heavy breathing slipped out through the modulator. "Do I make myself clear girl?"

"Y-...Yesss....Oh my gods, yes." Despite the pain, the pleasure was slowly overtaking it. Your pussy throbbed around the hilt, your legs shaking as he worked it into you faster and faster. Your body was consumed by the total bliss he was bringing you. The excitement of anyone passing by the truck and peering into the window and seeing you and Kylo also bringing a tinge of arousal to the situation. Your hips bucked up off of the bench seat and into his actions. Your head pressed into the seat, your hands reaching down to the upper part of the chair, and the edge of it as he worked you closer and closer to the edge. "Oh fuck...I'm going to cum..."

Kylo groaned under his mask, and he kept his actions up. He didn't stop as your body writhed, and wiggled around. He felt the resistance grow as your moans did when you did cum, and he chuckled softly when your chest rose up and down rapidly. He took note of your pants, and your gasps and whimpers, and he gently pulled the hilt from you. He hoisted his body upwards, leaning back into the chair, and acting as if nothing had just happened. "Bring us back to your farm house. I want my ship fixed."

"I need-"

"Now." Kylo spat bitterly, looking right to you.

You slowly rose from the seat, and tugged your pants back up over yourself. You could feel the soreness from your core, but you pushed it aside, deciding that you didn't want to push Kylo to the point of being pissed off. You started the car back up, and you sped off out of the parking lot.

[Lina/The Knights/Hux's POV]

Before Kylo and you had left, Kylo had demanded that the Knights and Hux watch Lina as she worked on his ship. They obliged. Vic utterly fascinated with Lina and her expertise in mechanical work. He leaned against the broken wall of the inner part of the ship, watching as she pulled wires apart, and hooked them back together. "Tell me, how long have you known how to do this stuff?'

"A while. My father was a mechanic." Lina didn't look to him, her focus on getting the wires all together. She had a lot of work ahead of her. "What's it like in space? Please tell me everything. I've always believed there was more life out there than ours. I just knew it. Everyone said I was crazy for thinking that, but you know when you just know something in your heart?"

"I do." Vic knew that feeling she was talking about. "Space is cool. I guess. I don't really have anything to compare it to. There's lots of planets out there. There's a planet called Corsusant. It's kind of like Earth. It's more..." He took a minute to ponder the right word to describe it. "I guess the only way I can explain it is that it's more fancy than this planet?"

"What do you mean?" Now Lina's head turned, her emerald eyes glistening with awe.

"He means, they have more advanced technology, and better looking buildings. It's like an upgraded Earth." Hux chimed in, stepping into the ship. He looked around, and he sneered. "How long is it going to take to fix our ship?"

"It's not going to be fixed in a day, if that's what you're asking." Lina spat back just as bitterly. "So get comfortable."


	3. Kylos Punishment

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, gang bang, ass fucking, face fucking, d-p, two cocks in one hole, being treated like a cum rag....Yeah, this chapter is...LIT. Idc. <3 Kylo humiliates us by making us clean up cum off of the floor with our tongue...You get the jist lol. Slapping, choking,....belittling...hehe

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

Lina had done all she could do, rerouting the wires to new terminals, cutting cords, twisting them together. She'd gotten the ship so it would start up, but as soon as it did, it turned right back off. "Shit."

"What happened?" Hux put his hand up against the door frame, watching Lina attentively. His blue eyes narrowing at her as she shook her head. "You had it."

"I know. Something must be cut off somewhere that leads to the mother board. There's a ground wire or something. Must of got fried, or short circuited." Lina's annoyance was unmistakeably clear. She rose up from her seated position, sighing. "Excuse me." She stepped to Hux, her emerald eyes glistening up into his blue ones. She hadn't noticed before, but he had almost baby blue, sky blue eyes. "Please?"

Hux stepped a single step backwards, and one step to the side. "Now what are you going to do?"

"It's going to sound ridiculous, but I've got to trace every single wire through this piece of junk, and back to the main frame. I've got to find the source of the problem. As I said, you might as well get comfortable. This is going to take awhile." Lina shrugged, not caring personally that this wasn't going to be no one day project. She was just far too excited about the fact that there were real life aliens on Earth. Her childhood dreams and fantasies being met. "So, how do you survive in space? You're human right?"

Hux's gingers brows furrowed together as he ducked down, wedging himself into the tightly closed in space after Lina. "I..I just do." He'd never really given it much thought. There were other humans in space, he didn't understand why she was so surprised by this. Both of them got startled as they crawled on their hands in knees down the corridor of the ship, and something moved up ahead of them.

Lina stopped mid-crawl, and she blinked, her head cocking to the side as a white uniformed 'creature' in a matching black and white helmet crawled out from under some rubble. "Oh gods." She rushed over to the masked creatures side, grabbing onto his wrist, and tugging him out from underneath the fallen mess. "Are you okay?"

The stormtroopers hands reached up for his helmet, ripping it off of his face. He shook his head, the shortened dark brown locks whipping around on top of his head. His hazel eyes meeting Lina's emerald green ones. "I'm alright." He rose a brow at her facial expression.

"You're human too?" Lina's head turned, glancing over her shoulder to Hux. "See? Now this isn't cool. I was under the impression that only creatures, like fucking legit aliens lived in space. If there's humans there, how come no one has come to get me? This just isn't fair at all."

"General, what happened? The last thing I remember was walking down the corridor on the way to the command center...Did we crash?" Josh, the storm trooper looked to Hux, his face flushing of all color. He slid his body forwards, feeling mildly claustrophobic. He had a headache forming in the base of his neck.

"Wait, you know how to fix the ship?" Lina sounded hopeful. She was smart, but she wouldn't be able to fix the entire ship by herself. There were a lot of things she didn't know how to do, or about the ship. She crawled after Josh back out of the ship, dusting herself off when she rose to her feet.

Hux followed suit, rising to his feet back out on the ground. He glanced to the ship, his mind pondering where the Knights had taken off to. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he brushed it off opting that they were grown ass men and they were capable of handling themselves. "Well, as you're aware, our ship got his during the battle. I didn't think it was as bad as it had been. This was the first planet that popped up on our radar. We crash landed. Everyone else is dead." His tone was soft, mulling over how many workers, technicians, and other storm troopers had died in the crash. "I'm glad you're alive though. You can help Lina here fix the ship so we can get back to space."

Josh cranked his neck around, hoping getting it to crack would relieve some of the pressure that had built up. He had no such luck though. "I see. Well, you're in luck. I know a lot about the ship. I was used to work no transport vehicles before I got recruited into the First Order. The name's Josh." He outstretched his white gloved hand to Lina.

Lina smiled, her emerald eyes trailing over the troopers strangely angular but baby faced structure. "Lina."

"It's a pleasure Lina. I'm absolutely parched. Is there anyway to get some water. You said we're on Earth? Where the hell is that? What kind of planet?" Josh looked around, taking note of the large stalks of corn that towered over the top of the pit they were in. He stepped over to the edge, climbing up the side of it and peering around in 360 degree circle. "Wow."

"This is my friends farm. Come on, I'll take you into the house to get something to drink." Lina struggled getting up the side of the pit, Josh reaching his hand down, and helping her up to his side. "We'll be right back okay Hux?"

"Mmm." Hux nodded, locking his fingers behind his back. "If you happen to see the Knights, tell them I need their help?" He tilted his head back, the sun high in the sky beaming down right into his pale face, blinding him.

"Will do. Come on." Lina ushered Josh into the large field of corn stalks. She smiled a bit, a nervous gesture. "So what's space like? Is it like us humans imagine? How many planets are there? Are there other aliens out there? Oh goodness, I have so many questions, and no one wants to seem to answer me. Please," She stopped walking, grabbing onto the armor on his arm, and tugging him back. "Tell me. I need to know." Her eyes widened, the desperation for knowledge filling them. "I have to know. You have no idea how big of a deal this is to me."

Josh chuckled nervously, the insanity in Lina's eyes flashing into his own. "Easy. I'll tell you." He pulled his arm back, and he pursed his soft lips together. "There's lots of planets. Each planet has their own unique style, and environment. Not many planets are the same. They can sustain different life forms, aliens, and I guess, humans alike. The Supreme Leader, and The Knights are what we call, Force Users. They've got-" Josh paused, racking his brain for the word. "Powers?" He sounded unsure of that being the proper way to explain it. He walked slowly through the corn field, down the path that had clearly been purposefully made. "Space is beautiful. It's unlike anything else. I'm lucky to have been born out there. I'm from a planet called Tatooine." He side glanced to Lina who looked completely lost in his words.

Kylo's gloved fingers tapped against his black clad thigh, impatiently. There was traffic. He muttered under his breath, the mask crackling as he did so. "Can't we just-"

"No. Whatever you're about to say," You turned your head briefly to look at the completely black clad, masked large man in your passenger seat. "No. I know it's not a good idea."

Again, that word Kylo didn't like. His leather gloved fingers slid into his palm, making that distinct noise leather upon leather made. He held his fingers into his palm tightly, a fist. "I'm sick of you saying that word. When we get back, my Knights and I are going to punish you." He threw his hand up into the air, his fingers stretching out. With one flick of his wrist, the cars that were moving ever so slowly in front of him, flipped up into the air, tumbling around, and crash landing over into the ditch on the side of the room. He'd cleared the entire stretch of road with one swift motion. His head turned, slowly to you. "Drive." He lowered his hand back down to his thigh, and he smirked under his mask.

The utter shock of seeing what you just saw took over your face, your eyes widening, and concern filling them. You obeyed Kylo's demand of 'Drive', pressing down on the gas pedal, and speeding down the cleared stretch of road. The silence that filled the air in the truck, sparked with electric tension.

Kylo could feel your anxiety, and he could almost hear your heartbeat in the deafening silence. He sighed heavily. "What? Speak your mind." He knew you were going to ream him out. He could just feel it.

"I've got nothing to say to what just happened, besides the fact that you better hope no one is dead." You didn't dare look in his direction. You could already feel his stare through his mask on your side, and it made a bead of sweat drip down the back of your neck. Your mind replayed the incident over and over again in your mind. The cars lifting up into the air, and flipping in the air, landing hard into the ditch on the other side. Your body tensed, your finger coiling around the leather steering wheel tightly. Your fingernails dug into the fabric, and your teeth grazed against the inside of your right cheek.

"Huh, is that so? What makes you think anyone died? I was simply just clearing you a path. No humans were harmed." Kylo spoke as if he was sure no one had been injured. He knew he hadn't used enough force to kill anyone. "Maybe they're injured, but they're not dead. What do you care anyways? I cleared the way. You should be thanking me."

You swallowed hard, biting back the bitter retort you had building in your throat. You couldn't hold it in. "You can't just go around doing shit for your own personal gain. I told you-" You felt pressure around your throat, forcing you to fall silent. Your mouth quivered. You saw his hand rise up out of the corner of your eye, knowing he was using his 'power', 'the force' to make you silent.

"And I told you, you don't get to tell me what to do. This world," Kylo slid his body across the bench seat, his hand staying raised up in front of him. He lowered his masked face down to your ear, and he spoke with emphasized words through it. "I don't give a shit about your little planet. I don't give a shit about your rules. I simply, just, don't care. There's isn't a single person on this planet that can stop me from doing what I want, and I will. Do. What. I. Want. I can. Take. Whatever. I want." He breathed heavily through the mask, adding to the intimidation factor he was trying to instill. "You're not going to stop me, and neither is anyone else. I was going to go easy on you when we got back, but I think you need to learn a lesson." He tightened his fingers into his palm, increasing the pressure on your throat. He cocked his masked head to the side, keeping his eyes under it locked onto your face.

Your vision blurred, your eyes watering from the amount of pressure on your throat. You couldn't see the road anymore. You accidentally pulled the steering wheel, the pick up truck swerving, and heading right for the ditch. The front of the truck flew off the side of the road, and the truck hit the edge, flipping over. Your eyes clamped shut tightly, your hands coming off of the steering wheel. You could feel your body lifting off of the seat as the truck flipped upside in the air. Your eyes opened, and it was like time had slowed down. Your body was floating in the air, and your mouth gasped for air.

Kylo's force hold went from your throat, to taking control of the truck. He had slowed the flip in the air upside, pushing his body flat against the roof, and he grabbed onto the seat, holding him there. As the truck twisted in the air, he reached his hand out for you, his other one, and he pulled your body to him. He used the force to hold you up against him, making sure you were secured in place, and he put his hand around your waist. He released his hold on the truck when it right side up and he lowered it down to the ground. A slight bit of turbulence on impact with the ground, but nothing compared to what it would have been. He slid his foot down from the dashboard and the back part of the seat, dropping your body down onto the bench seat below him. He climbed from his pinned position, and he plopped down into the chair. He looked to you, his head turning slowly.

"Holy....shit." The whole thing played in your mind again, and again, your brains attempt to process what just happened. Your hands came up onto your chest, your heart beat slamming so hard against your sternum you though it might literally explode and break through your chest cavity. You were breathing with labored, pants, unaware that you were. You felt wetness drip down your cheeks, and you finally looked at Kylo. "I'm sorry. I...."

"You lost control. I know." Kylo scoffed loudly under his mask. "The trucks fine. You're fine. I'm fine. Drive." Kylo motioned towards the road.

"How am I supposed to..." You didn't bother finishing your sentence. You were too shook from the events that just happened basically all at once. You took a sharp inhale of breath, an attempt to calm your nerves. "Remind me to never piss you off, alright?" You grabbed onto the steering wheel pulling your body back upright, and you positioned yourself into the drivers side of the seat. You pressed down onto the gas pedal, and sped towards the edge of the ditch. The front of the truck angled up it, but as much gas as you gave it, it wouldn't go.

After almost four failed attempts of backing up, and speeding at it, you sighed. "I can't."

"Try again." Kylo held his hand into the air, waiting for you to speed at it again. He heard the scoff you did, and he took a mental note of it. He'd remind you later, as you kindly just requested that it pissed him off. He waited for the front of the truck to come up over the edge again, and he used the force to jolt the truck forwards back up onto the road. He put his gloved hand back down, looking out the window. He didn't like Earth. He didn't like people. He didn't like these rules. He didn't like that a fire had been ignited in him that he couldn't control. He couldn't stop thinking about what was happening in space, and how much crap he was going to have to take care of when he returned. As he thought about it, he felt his anger bubbling up more and more inside of him. His veins felt like they were scorching inside of him. "Just get back to your farm."

"Yeah, I'm trying." The words just came out. An attitude and all. You heard the creak of his neck, his cowl rubbing over his tunic. You gulped, knowing you'd be paying for that later.

When you finally got back to your farm, you whipped into the driveway right by the front door of your farmhouse, and you turned the truck off. As you reached for the door handle, you were frozen in place.

"Inside. Punishment time." Kylo released the force hold on you, and he got out of the truck. He waved his hand through the air, grabbing the bags out of the trunk, which he'd been surprised to find they'd somehow stayed in during the tumble of the truck. The bags floated in the air behind him as he walked with purposeful strides towards the stairs leading up to your porch. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure you were behind him. He smirked under his mask as you dragged your ass, but were following. "Go." He used the force to open the door, stepping into the house. A perplexity washed over his face under his mask seeing Lina, Hux, and Josh, the storm trooper all sitting on your couch. "How are you alive?"

"A miracle?" Josh turned his head, smiling widely.

"Lina," Kylo whipped the bags around his side, letting them fall to the floor by his side. "Get back to work. You," He pointed to Josh. "Help her. Hux, make sure they don't do anything stupid. Where are my Knights?" He glimpsed around the room, listening attentively for their where abouts.

Hux shrugged, slowly rising from the couch. "We haven't been able to find them. I don't know where they are." He lowered his head down, and he twiddled his thumbs over one another knowing Kylo was going to be pissed about that fact.

"What?" Kylo spat through the modulator, stomping his right foot out, his hip popping out to the side. He balled his gloved hands into fists at his sides. "Scratch helping these two. Find my fucking knights. You," He turned his body around looking right at you. "Get upstairs."

Your eyes shifted around, looking everywhere but Kylo. "What if I don't want to?"

"I don't think you've got a choice." Hux replied softly. "I'll go find the Knights." He slipped past the couch, easing his way past Kylo, and out of the house in hunt of the where the Knights might be. He found them after some time, all of them surrounded in a circle around both cows. He approached them with confusion rushing through him. "What the hell is happening?"

Vic turned his grid like mask towards Hux, and he grinned under it. "These...cows? Is that what they're called? They're fascinating. The sounds they make are just..." He paused, thinking of the right choice to describe them. "I don't know. It gives me life. They keep coming over to us, and sniffing us. I want to take this one home." He pointed to the male cow, and he nodded.

Cardo added in. "I think they knew we're not from here." He pushed his body up, seeing the distress across Hux's pale features. "What is it?"

"Ren wants you guys inside. I have a feeling he's going to need you to help dish out a plate of punishment for Y/N." Hux sounded distasteful saying the words. He didn't know what Kylo was planning, but he knew that whatever it was, it was going to be brutal. Kylo wasn't kind when it came to punishing anyone. He didn't imagine he'd be kind with you. Especially if you'd done something to actually piss him off. "So, off you go. Leave the cows alone." He looked up to both cows, who seemed to be just as fascinated with the Knights as they were with them.

One by one, the 6 Knights rose to their feets, and made their way back towards the farm house, leaving Hux behind. Vic stepped into the house first, looking in the direction of the living room. "Oh hey Josh." He rose his hand up waving.

"Hey," Josh finally rose to his feet, opting that perhaps now was a good time to get back to working on the ship. If Kylo and you had bought the right tools, they'd be able to at least fix the wiring and get it started. Everything else would have to follow after. That was the main goal for today. He reached his hand down for Lina's helping her to his feet. He shifted from foot to foot as the rest of the 5 men piled into the house, and he sighed. "They're already upstairs. Good luck." He didn't even want to dwell on what was about to happen. He had an idea, he wasn't sheleted, or simple minded. "Come on." He gripped onto Lina's hand, tugging her through your house, and out onto the porch where she pulled her hand back. "What's wrong?"

"What are they going to do to Y/N?" Lina crossed her arms over her chest, looking to the male in front of her. Her eyes were wide, curious.

"I can't say. I don't know. They won't kill her. I know that." Josh's head turned hearing Hux behind him fighting a chicken that had decided it liked him off. He chuckled softly watching as Hux's arms flailed around, and he ran away from it. "Ten percent General. Ten percent." He turned back to Lina, and he frowned. "You can't help her. Whatever she did, Kylo will dish out the punishment appropriate to it. You don't need to worry, it'll be fine. Come on. The last thing we need is for him to punish us."

"I don't like this." Lina bowed her head down, feeling utter guilt about the whole thing. After sulking for a minute, she decided Josh was right. She didn't want to be punished either. She followed after him back across your yard, and through the corn field.

Kylo pushed you down to the bed, hard. He closed the gap between you and him, using his knee to slide your legs apart. "Have you ever been fucked by more than one guy?" He brought his hand to his groin, palming himself slowly. "Answer me."

"I haven't..." Your cheeks turned red at the thought. Your teeth grazed over your bottom lip as Kylo's groin brushed up against your own. You could already feel his arousal half-erect in the confines of his pants. "Is that how you're going to punish me?"

"I am." Kylo lowered his hand down, sliding his gloved fingers up to the collar of your shirt, and tugging it down. The fabric tore, cascading off of your body. He threw it off to the side, his maske head looking down your breasts. He flicked his wrist, your bra joining your ripped shirt on the floor. He put two leather fingers to your right nipple, tweaking it roughly. "Do you want that?"

"I don't know..." The thought was arousing, but you were terrified to think of how sore you were going to be. Your fingers gripped into the sheets, tugging at them and your back arching up into Kylo's touch.

Kylo heard the distinct sound of his Knights loud footsteps, and he pulled his body from yours. He waved his hand out in front of you, lifting your body up from the bed, hovering you in the air. He grabbed onto the band of your pants, shimmying them down. They fell over your feet to the floor. "Knights, do as you wish with her." He flew your body into Vic's arms the second he stepped into your bedroom.

"Are you sure Ren?" Vic sounded skeptical. He didn't want to walk into a trap. Kylo often said things, and then changed his mind right after.

"Oh I'm sure." Kylo put his hand back down to his groin, palming himself roughly as he watched Vic grab onto your unclothed waist, and trail his fingers around your back, and gripped your ass roughly.

Cardo slipped past Vic, stepping behind you, and he pushed his groin up against your body. He brought his masked face down to your ear, and he breathed heavily through it. His gloved fingers slid up your arms, and he grunted into your ear. He heard you moan softly. "This is a punishment, you're not supposed to enjoy this." He slipped his right hand down, brushing his leather clad thumb over the top of your clit. He applied pressure, and he chuckled when you bit the moan in your throat back.

Trudgen stepped to one side, Ushar onto the other. One of their hands rose up to your face, Ushar brushing your hair back behind your ear, and running his fingers down your cheek. "Hope you can take getting all your holes filled."

"She can." Kylo spat, tugging his zipper of his pants down. "Put her on the bed."

Vic grabbed you harder, looking to Cardo. Cardo nodded, both men stepping you backwards towards the bed. Cardo skillfully lowered himself down onto the bed, inching his body up it. "Wait," He wedged one hand under your ass, using his other hand to lift you up just enough to get himself free. He tugged his zipper down, and he reached for his already hardened length. He lowered you back down, pushing his cock up past your pussy, and against your clit. He throbbed against your sensitive bud. "Wet my cock." He grunted softly.

You brought your hand to your mouth, coating your fingers in saliva, and reaching down between your thighs. Your fingers brushed over the head of his cock, and then down it slicking his length. You gasped when the two Knights picked your body back up, and you felt Cardo's cock slid up to your ass. "Oh fuck." Your head tipped backwards as he gently worked himself into your tight hole, your hands grabbing onto his clothed thighs, gripping into them.

Vic groaned, his cock free finally. He worked his hand up and down himself, inching closer to you. He pushed the dripping head of his length up against your clit, pushing it from one side to the other. He waited for Cardo to get fully inside of your ass, and he lowered his hips down, sliding his cock to your sex. With one swift fell motion, he was all the way inside of you. He tipped his head back, feeling how tight you were from Cardo's cock in your ass, and the tightness of your pussy. "Shit Ren, she's tight."

Kylo chuckled softly, stepping to the side of the bed. He stepped up onto the mattress, and he he hovered above Cardo, uncaring if he liked it or not. He grabbed your chin, and tipped your head back even further. "Open up." He grunted when your lips willing took his veiny, aching need into you, and he grunted even louder as he slid down your throat, forcing you to gag. "Just like that. Good pet." He kept his fingers under your chin, making sure you kept your head angled back like that.

Ushar wasted no time in helping himself. He had his need free, and he straddled over Cardo's body, and yours. He pushed your breasts together, and he spit down onto your fleshy mounds, the dribble of spit sliding down onto his cock. He pushed his hips forwards, groaning as he started a slow pace in between your cleavage.

Trudgen and Kuruk stepped on either side of the bed, both Knights reaching for your throat on either side. Their fingers ran over your skin, making you shudder even more than you already were. You gasped when Trudgen snatched your hand up, and wrapped your fingers around his cock. Kuruk doing the exact same thing. You were being stretched to your limits in more ways than one, and this ordeal had only just started. Your lips quivered against Kylo's cock, your tongue flicking up on the underside of his hardened length. You moaned against him as your body got used, your holes being filled to the max. Tears ran down from your eyes, from how much pleasure was pounding into your body.

Kylo cocked his masked head to the side, curious to why you were crying. "Awe, too much? Good." He mocked your whimper, only adding to your arousal. "Take their cocks. Take them like the needy little slut you are."

Kuruk grunted as your hand pumped up and down his length. "Ooof." He bucked his hips forwards, putting his hands onto his hips, just letting you do your thing.

Trudgen on the other hand, grabbed onto your hand, pulling it up to the tip, making you palm his dripping head. "Like that." He kept his hand on yours, making sure you did exactly how he wanted.

Cardo peered up, seeing Kylo's cock absolutely obliterating your mouth, seeing the tears dripping from your eyes, over your forehead. "I don't think she can handle this." He found amusement in how much your body was shaking already. He had his gloved fingers gripping onto your hips firmly, uncaring if he left marks or not. In fact, he put more pressure on them, making sure he would. His back arched up, his hips bucking up, and then lowering them back down as his cock slid in up into your ass further, and drew back.

Vic's hands were upon your thighs, his grip just as hard as Cardo's holding his body in place so he could thrust into your pussy. He could feel every twitch, every thrust, and every movement and grip of your pussy, and Cardo's cock through the thin piece of skin that separated your pussy and ass. He grunted at the sensation of it.

Ap'lek was the only one who wasn't part of the ordeal. He was stroking himself off to the side of the room, taking in the sight of you being used as the knights personal cum rag. He slid his gloved thumb over the head of his cock, grunting and shuddering at the feeling of pure pleasure. He'd get his turn, he was patient.

Ushar's hips bucked forwards, his body right in front of Vic's. Neither men minded the close proximity of each other. They were lost in their own bliss as they violated your body. He had to push his helmet back up to get more spit down onto your cleavage. When he did, he pushed your breasts together even heard, a muttered groan coming from your throat. He groaned, thrusting his cock between your fleshy mounds violently.

Your body was sent into an overload of sensations as these men dominated your entire body. You didn't fight back once, giving into your own desires, and pleasure. Your legs shook, your pussy and ass tightening as your climax smashed into your body, making you writhe up against the men. You screamed on Kylo's cock still slamming into the back of your upside down throat. More tears dripped from your eyes, your fingers holding onto Trudgen's and Kuruk's cock so tightly, it made both of them gasp. As the white hot bliss, broke over you, all your thoughts were taken over by it. Your face reddened, your throat clenching as you moaned against Kylo's cock. Almost as soon as you felt your soul left your body, the feeling of him tugging his cock from your lips, and white hot sticky substance shot hard upon your skin, beads of it dripping down over your face, going up into your nose. Your head flew up, your mouth sputtering out. Kylo's cum dripped down from your nostrils, down over your lips. Your chest heaved up and down, Ushar's cum shooting out into sticky ropes between them and up onto your neck. You gasped unexpectedly, and your head was pulled back down and to the side by Ap'lek who finally joined the ordeal.

Ap'lek foot came up onto the wooden frame of your bed, helping assist him in getting close enough to your face. He slid his cock between your cum covered lips, and he grunted, tipping his head back as you willingly wrapped your lips around him, and bobbed up and down.

"Shit." Cardo muttered under his mask, his bucks bucking up sloppily, sporadically up into your ass. His cock throbbed, his seed filling you up, and seeping out down the length of his cock. He grunted, removing his hands from your hips. He tried to push you up by Vic's cock was still slamming into your core unforgivingly.

Vic slid his hand up to your throat once Ushar ducked past Ap'lek, and he slid off of you and Cardo's body, rising to his feet. He pumped his limping cock a few times before tucking himself back into his pants.

Kylo inched down the bed, lowering his feet down. He put his hand up, helping Cardo get out from under you. He climbed back onto the bed, taking Cardo's place over. It was a struggle getting under you, and wedging himself between your body and Vic's but he managed. He pushed his hips up, sliding the head of his cock up against Vic's cock to your pussy. "Let me in."

Vic pulled his hips back, drawing his cock from you. He grunted feeling Kylo's cock slid up against his, and they both pushed the heads of their cocks to your pussy, and gently pushed in. They could both feel you stretching out around them even more. Vic's whole body tensed as Kylo's cock entered all the way into you, his joining a couple seconds after.

You drooled against Ap'lek cock, your hands slipping up and down Trudgen's and Kuruk's cocks rapidly. Your body shook again, cumming instantly both cocks were in you. You exploded around them, your breathing become labored around Ap'lek's cock. Your nostrils flared, inhaling air through them desperately. Your eyes clamped shut, melting into their movements. Your heart beat throbbed in your ear drums, and against your chest cavity. Your naked body slicked as sweat seeped from your pores.

"Don't you dare cum in her." Kylo growled through a breathy crack of his modulator, his hips bucking up against your ass hard.

Trudgen's head seeped with a white hot stickiness as he cam. He thrusted his hips back and forth into your hand, his groans filling the other groans and moans in the room. "Fuck..." He rolled the word on his tongue, it sounding guttural under the helmet. He grabbed onto your wrist tightly, sliding up from your hand and he pulled your hand off of him. "Such a good little cum slut." He praised, mockingly.

Kuruk joined Trudgen in reaching his bliss, bucking wildly into your hand, his hot seed seeping out all over the floor. He had a sick, twisted idea for when Kylo, Vic, and Ap'lek were done using your body. He stepped backwards, your hand falling back down to your side. He watched the sight unfold before him, pure amusement rushing over him.

Ap'lek pulled his cock from your lips, gyrating his hips from side to side, slapping you across the face with his cock. He peered down at you, his gloved hand planted down onto the top of your head, keeping your head upright. "You want this cum?" He slid his head over your parted lips, seeing the desperation in your eyes. "You do, don't you?" He slid his other hand up, wrapping his fingers around himself, and he began pumping himself. He grunted, not looking away from you once. He shuddered, grunting once more before his seed shot all over your face. He moved his hips side to side, spreading his cum over the entirety of your face. "Good girl." He pulled his hand from your forehead, using his gloved fingers to smear his cum even more around your face. "Hot." He mused, stepping away from you.

Vic and Kylo's pace were the total opposite as they thrusted into you. Kylo would buck up, Vic would pull out. Vic's hands curled around your throat, his body pressing into yours, forcing you further back into Kylo's body underneath you. "You take these cocks so good." He growled, his voice sultry. He bucked into you a couple more times, drawing his hips back, and sliding his cock up over your sensitive clit, shooting his seed out all over your stomach. He grunted as he pressed against your clit, his throbbing against it making you moan out. "Hmmph." He mulled over how good you looked covered in cum, and he skillfully climbed off of you, leaving you and Kylo to do your thing. "Think she learned her lesson?" 

"Not yet." Kylo spoke through a breathy grunt through the modulator. He pushed your body up, and he drew his cock from your pussy. He slid it up to your ass, forcing himself through the tightness, and he pounded into it. He brought his hands around your body, lowering both of them down to your abdomen, and he shoved four fingers into your already stretched out pussy. His gloved fingers slicked with your dripping juices, making it easier for him to push them up into you. He wasn't gentle about slamming his cock into your ass, or fucking you with his fingers. In fact, you cried out, more tears dripping down your cum covered face. 

Your body drowned in the tsunami of pleasure as another orgasm consumed your body. Your hands reached back for Kylo, gripping onto his tunic tightly, and your hips bucked up and down as you convulsed against him. "FUCK"! 

Kylo kept his paces up, ignoring the fact that you'd already cum. He was chasing his own bliss now, and when he finally shot his seed deep into your ass, his masked head tipped back into the mattress, and he grunted loudly. He slowed his pace into you till he halted, and he gently lifted you up, dropping you onto the bed beside him. He could hear you desperately trying to get your breaths to a normal pace, your heart beat almost screaming into his ears from how fast it was beating into the silent room. He lifted his head up, looking to the Knights who were standing around the room looking at you and him. He didn't know why, but he didn't like that. "Out." 

You thought he was talking to you to, and you rolled your body to the edge of the bed, stilling panting, and dazed, but you rose to your shaky feet, and stood up. 

"Not you. You're going to clean the cum off the floor." Kylo smirked under his mask feeing your face lit up red. "Do it." He inched his body to the edge of the bed, lowering his feet down to the floor. 

You kneeled down slowly, and you lowered your head down, your tongue coming past your lips, and you lapped up the cum that Trudgen had spilled onto the floor. When it was cleaned, you looked up to Kylo with big doe like eyes.

"Now the other side." Kylo motioned with his hand to the other side of the bed. He saw the reluctance in you, and he cocked his head to the side.

You gulped, crawling on your hands and knees across your bedroom floor to the other side of the bed. You were thankful at this point that the Knights had left the room. You stopped and looked down to the sticky mess on the wooden floor. You nibbled at your salty flavored bottom lip, and you bent down, lapping that mess up to. When you were done, you tipped your head to the side, peering up to Kylo on the bed. "Go get cleaned up. We're going to see what's been done with the ship so far."


	4. Timing is Everything

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, fingering, orgasm denial, choking, name calling, Kylo's kind of a jerk[mocking Y/N], choking

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

The knock on the door as you were descending down the stairs made your heart drop into your stomach. Pure panic exploded in your very core, a nauseating feeling make you retch, and cup your hand over your lips.

Kylo stopped on the stairs behind you, lifting his gloved hand up onto your shoulder. He bent at the waist, his cloak billowing around his body and the edges brushing around your sides as he leaned down. "Who could that be?"

"I don't know." As soon as the words slipped past your fingers, the voice behind the door spoke sternly. "Ms.L/N, it's the Sheriff. Open up. I know youre home. I've got some questions about the incident that happened on the highway earlier." He knocked on the door again, louder, and harder this time. Your face flushed of all color, his words playing on repeat in your mind. "Shit." You whispered softly.

Kylo sighed. "Deal with it. Get him gone, or I'll kill him." He slid his gloved hand down from your shoulder over the length of your arm onto your side. He gripped it tightly, the bruises from the Knights fingers upon you earlier being touched. Kylo heard you suck in a breath, and he put his hand on the hilt of his saber, lifting it off of his hip, igniting the red blade out past your body. "Now."

"Okay, Okay." You side stepped getting away from the searing, whirring hot blade, and hurried down the stairs. Your hand reached for the metal door handle, and turned it, pulling the door open just enough to be able to look out to the older gentleman on the other side. "Hey, what's up? I just got out of the shower." That wasn't as much of a lie as it was a distraction. Your locks had water droplets seeping down onto your bare, tank top covered shoulders, over the front of your chest between your cleavage. "What incident?"

"Come on Y/N, I have multiple eye witnesses saying they saw, that truck," The scruffy brunette haired Sheriff turned his body just enough to point to Lina's truck. "Right before several cars got taken off the road, and then they said they saw that truck flip up into the air, and drive away from the scene. What happened?" Sheriff Thompson had been a long time family friend. Your mother and father used to baby sit him, and you had dated in high school, but the break up and your move made your relationship strain, and you'd lost touch. When you moved back, you ran into him unexpectedly at the post office, and he'd been just as happy to see you as you were him. He was a year older than you, but he acted much older. He was an old soul. He always had been. Even as a kid, he was just in tune with the world, and what was happening around him. He was bright. He reached his hand up, putting it against yours on the door frame, and he cocked his head to the side, sighing. "I can only help you, if you help me." His milky caramel eyes attempted to peer into your house, but your body blocked him. "Y/N, what's really going on?"

Kylo had slipped down the stairs right before you'd opened the door. He held his saber held up to the back of the door, ready to shove it through the door and into the man on the other side if he needed to. He could tell from your body language, there was something going on between you and the Sheriff, or there had been. He saw your legs push together, your thighs rubbing, and your hip pop out. A sexual gesture. He felt his nose twitch under his mask, clenching his gloved fingers around the hilt of his saber tightly.

You felt the anger emitting from Kylo's body near yours. It made you tense up even more so than you already were. A bead of sweat slowly danced down the side of your temple, and you felt the hairs on your neck stand at attention. You opened the door enough to slip out, stepping onto the porch, and you pulled the door closed behind you, knowing damn well Kylo wasn't going to appreciate that. You'd handle it later. Now, you needed to get Derrik away from your farm before he saw the space ship, and the Knights, Hux, and Kylo. You slid your hand up to the back of your neck, pushing your wet locks around messily. A nervous laugh came from your lips, and you admitted to being there. "I was there, and the truck did slid off the road. I don't know what happened. Everyone just lost control of their vehicles suddenly. We all went off the road. That baby's got four wheel drive though, so I was able to get right out of that ditch, and come home."

Derrik's brows furrowed together, listening attentively to your words, mulling it over. He played the scenario in his mind, trying to picture it. He supposed it'd been possible that what you were saying had been possible, but he wasn't sure. He pursed his lips together, mushing them to the side, and he shook his head. "Y/N, are you sure nothing else happened? A couple people said they saw a large, masked man in the passenger seat. Is that true? If you're in trouble, you know you can tell me. I'm here for you." He reached his hand up, brushing his calloused fingers over the top of your hand. He frowned when you pulled your hand back to your side quickly. He knew something was up. He was observant. He heard the chickens freaking out over on the side of the barn, and he turned his head in the direction of their distressed caws. "Stay here. I'll go check it out." He slid his hand to his holster, slipping the leather cover off of it, and he drew his gun up out in front of him, crouching down a bit, and slinking over to the front of the barn.

"Shit." You whispered under your breath, nibbling at your bottom lip as he turned the corner, and disappeared around the side of the barn. The chickens came running around the corner, and you just stared watching blankly to the events that you thought were about to unfold. Derrik was going to find either Hux, or the Knights, and this whole charade was going to be blown out of the water. You could feel your heart thumping against your chest with every passing second, your panic literally about to consume you.

Derrik stepped back around the corner, Lina's arm in his grasp. He pushed her out in front of him, lowering his gun down. "Lina, you can't be creeping around like that. One of you better tell me what's going on around here."

Lina's emerald eyes narrowed, and she put her hands onto her hips. "Nothings going on." She shook her head, trying to play it off. She knew just as well as you did if Derrik found out about the 'aliens' he'd call it in, and there'd be FEDS all over the farm. They'd be taken in, questioned, probably probbed, and experimented on, nothing good with come from it. "You can't be this close to me Derrik." She pulled one hand from her hip, grabbing the collar of her shirt, and slipping it up over her mouth. "Pandemic remember?" She stepped a couple steps back, glancing back to you.

"I don't give a shit about the virus. I'm not sick. I want to know what the hell happened earlier. Were you with Y/N?" Derrik's patience was growing thin. He needed to figure out what happened so he could report back to everyone, the higher ups. He also wanted to make sure that you weren't in any danger. This description of this masked man he'd got just didn't settle well with him. "Y/N, tell me the truth."

The door to your house creaked open, and yours and Lina's heads whipped around, your jaw dropping open when you saw Kylo in a black skin tight t-shirt, and a pair of darkened blue jeans. He stepped loudly onto the porch, his hands clenching into fists at his sides, ungloved. His muscles rippled as he stepped across the porch, and he tipped his head up, wavy untamed, but perfectly set blackened locks bouncing around his sharpened freckle kissed face as he walked down the steps and towards you, Derrik and Lina. 'Holllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyy fuckkkkkkkkkkk' Your eyes locked into his golden-emeralds ones as he walked right past you towards Derrik.

Lina had the same exact thought you did, her head turning as Kylo walked by you and her. She kept her eyes moving, taking in Kylo's large form. His muscular arms, his large frame, his well built body. How the jeans made his ass look divine. He looked like a literal god.

Derrik's body posture changed drastically as his much taller, larger man approached him. He had to tip his head back to peer up into Kylo's eyes. He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling nervous. He swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip, a nervous gesture, and he puffed his chest out. "Sir, I'm going to need to ask you some questions."

"No, you're not." When Kylo spoke, his voice was deep, sultry. He spoke with purpose. He lifted his large veiny hand up in front of Derrik, and he whispered something neither you nor Lina had heard.

Derrik nodded. "RIght. Thank you for your time. Y/N, have a good day. Call me if you need anything. Take care." He nodded his head, stepping around Kylo and making his way back across your yard to his cruiser. After he got in, he raised his hand up and waved as he backed out of your driveway.

Kylo turned his head, a single strand of hair falling over his eye. He pushed it back into place with two fingers, and he twisted his large body around. His chest tightened as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at you first, than to Lina. "You're welcome."

Lina, unlike you was feeling bold/brave. She tugged the fabric from her mouth, stepping to Kylo with big, awe filled eyes. "What did you just do to him?! That was impressive as fuck! Teach me how to do that." She put her hands together, tilting them down. "Please?!"

Kylo's brows knitted together, looking to the girl with a questionable expression upon his sharpened, angular features. "No. You don't know how to, I don't think." He paused, then added. "Maybe. Fix my ship and we'll discuss it."

Lina smiled, a hopeful glint in her eyes. "Yes Sir!" She put her hand up to her forehead, saluting Kylo before she sped off towards the barn in search of the saw she'd needed earlier.

"Kylo, you're...." Your mouth quivered as your eyes trailed over his face. You took in all the details. His nose that was slightly larger than average, but fit perfectly for the structure of his angled features. The freckles that had been splattered upon his paled skin, his plump pink lips. You felt your thighs clench together wondering if they were soft, and how'd they feel between your legs. You blushed at the thought, and as if Kylo knew exactly what you'd been thinking, he lowered his arms to his side, taking a single step to you, closing the space between you and him. Your first instinct was to aver your gaze, and look down to the ground.

"Look at me. You wanted to see if I was a human or not, look." Kylo's longer fingers slid under your chin, lifting your head back up to his gaze. As he bore his gaze into yours, his lips curled into a smirk. "And yes, they're soft." As if to emphasize his point, he slowly, teasingly licked his bottom lip. "I bet you want to feel just how soft they are, don't you?" He snatched your wrist with his other hand, pulling your hand up to his face, and guided your fingers to his lips. He grazed your thumb over them, and he chuckled when you whimpered out as he did. "Naughty thing." He released your wrist, pulling his hand back and stepping backwards. As if to tease you more, knowing your eyes were glued to him, he reached his hands up over his head, the bottom of his shirt rising, exposing his toned abs, and the V that peaked over the top of the jeans that were just a bit too big for him, riding low on his hips.

You practically melted at the sight of Kylo's body, his stomach, his abs, his V, his muscles. Everything was your sex dripping, and burning with a need. You swallowed, and you looked up to his face as he looked back at you. "Kylo," Your words came out far more desperate, and whiny than you'd meant them to.

"You already want more after all you've had? Desperate, needy little thing, and here I thought I had a high sex drive." Kylo spoke mockingly, the cruel intent not going unnoticed by you. He sighed, shaking his head, his black wavy locks bouncing around on his hidden ears. He closed the gap between you, and he leaned his face down, and put his mouth to your ear. "Tell me what you want me to do."

You could feel the heat coming off of his large body, and it only added to your sexual frustration. Your mind wander, imaginging his naked body glistening with sex and he fucked you into your mattress, pinning you down, and just taking you. A small whimper pressed through your lips as his hot breath crashed against your skin. "I want you to fuck me with your fingers."

"RIght here?" Kylo grunted softly into your ear, his eyes watching as you practically melted when he did. He saw your body trembling, and he chuckled ever so softly. The tip of his tongue slipped through his soft lips, and the wet muscle trailed up your cartilage, saliva coating the top of your ear. "What else?" He slowly trailed his fingers up your thigh, teasing you.

Your hands reached up for his tank top, curling the fabric around your fingers. Your body tipped into his, trying to get his hand further between your legs. "Right here. I don't care."

"So needy..." Kylo's words came out breathy, exaggerated. "So...." He slid his hand up, brushing your shirt up over your stomach, and he pushed his hand past the fabric of your pants down to your panty covered sex. He brushed his fingers up against the lace, pushing up to your dripping core and against your clit. "Wet. Do you want them inside you?" He twirled his fingers around the edges of your panties against your skin. His other hand came up around your waist, slipping against your side, and digging into the flesh. "Tell me."

"Yes..Please...Gods, please..." You were aware of how desperate and pathetic you must have sounded to him, but satan damn him, he was purposefully being a tease, and he knew it as well as you did. He was driving you crazy. You tangled his tank top futher around your fingers, and your eyes darted down his body, looking at his chiseled abs. A moan came from your lips, much louder than the one before.

"Hmmm." Kylo tugged your panties aside, slowly bringing two fingers to your entrance, coating them with your wetness before slowly guiding them into you. He spread them apart once they were inside, and he started an agonizingly slow pace into you, making sure his palm was pressed up to your clit as he did. "Little slut." He growled the words into your ear, taking the top of your ear between his teeth and nibbling it. He shifted his body around, grinding his groin into your thigh, his arousal pressing into it. "Feel what you do to me? Bad girl." He turned your body, and lifted you up off of your feet with his fingers inside of you.

You yelped at the pressure and the movement, your hands wrapping around his body as he carried you over to the barn, slamming you up against the wall. Your head hit the wooden paneling, bringing a nauseating feeling over you as he did. Your nails raked into his back as he pounded his fingers up into your core. "OH FUCK."

"Such a filthy little whore." Kylo grunted into your ear, his pace intensifying into you. He lowered your body down the side of the barn just enough so that the tips of your shoes could hold you up, and he lowered his mouth from your ear down to your neck. He took a mouthful of skin between his lips, and he sucked at it hard.

"Jeesssusuuussssss...." Your head had lifted off of the barn but it flew right back against it when Kylo bit your neck. As he ground his teeth over the sensitive spot on your neck, your body spazzed up against his, your feet sliding out under his legs. You groaned when he pulled you back up against the barn, his fingers digging into your walls. "Holy fuckkkk. That's so good."

Kylo hissed against your skin, sucking a breath of air in through his gritted teeth. He pulled back, his eyes looking to the teeth marks and the discolored skin. "Cum." He pulled his hand back, adding a third finger into your core, grunting as your pussy throbbed, stretching out around his digist. "That's right, take my fingers like the little whore you are. Good girl." He curled his fingers up, and then dragged them up the roof of your pussy. He slid them back and forth, and then twisted his hand around, keeping pressure against your clit the entire time. His cock was aching in the confines of his pants, and it took all the strength he had not to rip you off of the wall, bend you over and fuck you into it. You didn't deserve his cock, not right now anyways. He was trying to prove a point, to get you to see how needy you were for him. He felt your heart beat increasing against his chest on yours and he smirked. "Look at me when you cum. I want to see the lust in your eyes. I want to see how much you love this." He drew his head back, his fingers slamming into your core hard. "Come on, cum."

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head before lowering your head down and staring right into Kylo's glistening golden-emerald eyes. You sucked your bottom lip into your mouth, biting down on it with a pressure you didn't know you had. Blood seeped over your tongue, and the pain that shot through your face only added to the pleasure you were already feeling. You let your swollen lip go, blood seeping down your chin, and your hips started bucking up into Kylo's hand the closer you got to the edge. "Shit," You were sure you drew blood from how much you were racking your nails across Kylo's back. He hadn't seemed to mind because he didn't stop you. "FUCK! KYLO! SHIT!" Your pussy exploded against Kylo's fingers, feeling your wetness seep out against your panties, and down your thighs. You could feel the pulsating of your walls against his digits, and your head rolled side to side, as he drew from you. You gasped when he shoved his cum covered fingers into your mouth, and he slid them into the back of your throat. He still had his hand on your hip, holding you up against the side of the barn. That being the only thing that stopped you from collapsing onto the ground. Your mind was flooded with euphoria as you lapped your cum off of his fingers. "Kylo." You muttered when he drew them from your mouth.

"Such a good little girl." Kylo praised, stepping backwards, lowering both hands to his sides. He watched as your body slid down the wall, and onto your ass. "Now, how about we go see what everyone is up to?"

Your mouth dropped again in disbelief at his cocky, smug demeanor. You blinked watching as he literally strutted away from you making his way through the corn field and to the ship. You sat there, letting everything sink in. His unmasked face, his godly structure, his golden-honey eyes, his large fingers, his rippling muscles, his perfectly set hair, everything. His words flooded your mind, your knees wobbling as you sat there along the wall of the barn, just lost in your bliss.. You weren't sure how much time passed, but you knew it'd been longer than a couple minutes. By the time you snapped out of it, you realized that you'd just been awestruck, and this brought you an unsettling feeling. He'd just immobilized you without even really doing anything. "Fucker." As you stormed off towards the path in the corn field, your arms swung at your sides aggressively. Never in your life had any man had you so wrapped up in your own head, or around their finger. He must have done the same thing to you that he'd done to Derrik. Speaking of Derrik, now you were thinking about it. You couldn't help but feel guilty for Kylo brain washing him, and sending him away. Your curiosity was eating away at you, pondering endlessly what Kylo had whispered to him.

Lina and Hux were bickering about the ship as you approached the side of the pit. Lina had a hammer in her grasp, and she looked like she was ready to throw hands or beat Hux with the hammer.

"That's going to short circuit the entire thing. The whole electrical system will get fired." Hux spat, clenching his own hands into fists at his side. "We're not doing that."

"I don't know how else to get enough power to it to get it fired up. You want to crawl around on your hands and knees and find that tiny little wire that's broken, so be it. It's going to take a lot longer to do that, than it is to do it my way. I can just hook it up to my truck, and the thing will start right up." Lina's voice was stern, her words seeping with annoyance.

Vic rolled his head from side to side, tuning out the bickering and looking off into the sky. He was trying to see if he could see into space, or anything happening above him. His hand rose up, and he spoke with a level of excitement. "Look, a space ship!"

Kylo's head leaned back, his golden-honey eyes trailing over the sky for what Vic was talking about. "Huh,"

You followed suit, glancing up, and you chuckled softly. "That's an airplane, that's not a space ship."

"What?" Vic's masked head came back down, and he frowned under his mask looking to you. "What's an airplane?" He'd never seen or heard of one. "Looks like a space ship to me."

"Kind of, but not really. It flies in the sky, but it can't go into space. We do have rocket ships on earth. They go into space." Having to explain basic knowledge to The Knights and Kylo was like having to teach a child about real world life. There was a tinge of amusement to be found in the whole ordeal. "I'll show you later what those look like. Lina," When she turned her head in your direction, you sighed. "How about we use the tractor? I've got the other one, the much bigger one..." The tractor you were talking about was used to gather hay, not till the fields. You weren't even sure if that one worked either, but it was worth a shot. "I just don't want your truck like exploding or something."

"Righto." Lina nervously laughed, realizing you made a good point. "Sounds good to me." She looked back to Hux, glaring at him coldly.

Josh stepped in between Lina and Hux, and he put his hands onto her shoulders. "Ignore him. He's just trying to anger you."

"I am not. I'm speaking facts and she doesn't want to hear what I have to say. She shouldn't have asked for my opinion if she didn't actually want it." Hux retorted in his defense. He gasped when Cardo and Trudgen slid their gloved hands up over his shoulder, and pulled him backwards. "Guys."

"How about you come with us Huxy? We've got a job you can do."

Hux whimpered, knowing damn well whatever the Knights had in mind wasn't going to be anything he was okay with. They were constantly harrassing and fucking with him, and Kylo never did shit about it. He wasn't even sure why he put up with it, but he did. He always just brushed it off. His hands came up, the Knights grabbing onto both of them, and the pulled him up out of the pit and disappeared into the corn field in the opposite direction of the house.

Kylo ignored Hux's pleas for him to do something, as he often did, and he turned to look to Lina and Josh. He let them have their moment, and he slid his hand up at his side, and wrapped the force around Josh's throat, pulling him away from Lina.

Lina's head turned to Kylo, completely aware that he was the reason for this, and she scowled. "Hey, let him go."

You shook your head, silently telling Lina not to even both arguing with whatever Kylo decided to do. "Girl, just don't. Let it be. He won't kill him. He needs him, isn't that right Kylo?" You coily turned your head in Kylo's direction, your own smugness taking over you.

The upper corner of Kylo's left eye twitched at your words. He just barely glimpsed to you, and he released Josh. "I don't want anymore fucking around. Fix. My. Fucking.Ship." His tone was firm, seeping with the the venomous hatred he'd been able to hide mostly through the modulator in his mask. He was feeling regret for not keeping it on, but he'd gotten the reaction he'd known he was going to get by doing so. "NOW!" He leaned forwards, his voice echoing all throughout the pit, and fading through the corn field.

Cardo and Trudgen were in the middle of stringing Hux up to the crossed wooden beam where a scarecrow had once been hanging to keep the crows from the crops when Kylo's echoed scream drew their attention. Cardo shook his masked head, his fingers tugging the rope around Hux's legs and around the backside, tying it off. "Ren's mad about something."

"I'm not even going to wonder what. He's always mad about something. Good thing we're over here." Trudgen brushed it off with a shrug, not caring for what was happening on the other side of the corn field. His attention was to fucking with Hux. He stepped back, tipping his head backwards, and admiring their work. "Perfect. He's ugly enough to keep the animals away right?"

"I think so."

Hux struggled in his binds and against the wooden beam he'd been tied up to. His hands spread out on both sides, and his feet tied together around the beam in the ground. There was a cross beam that he'd been perched on, the only thing keeping him up in place besides the rope. "Guys, this isn't fucking funny, let me fucking down."

"Or what? You're going to go cry to Ren about it? Good luck getting down." Cardo mocked, raising his hand up and high-fiving Trudgen.

"Hope you're not afraid of the dark." Trudgen called back as both Knights pushed their way through the stalks of corn leaving Hux to his own devices.

Hux's head lowered, knowing damn well there wasn't a chance in hell he was going to get out of this. "HELP!" He hoped maybe someone by the ship would take pity on him, or hear his pleas and come help him.

You'd set off to see if the big tractor that had been tucked away in the safety of the back part of your barn still worked, and you could get it to the ship. It was a much better idea than trying to jump start the ship with Lina's truck. That just screamed a disaster waiting to happen. God forbid if anything did, she wouldn't be able to use the truck. None of you would. As you'd gotten up to the barn, the sound of tires upon the gravel driveway caught your full attention. You stopped dead in your tracks, your head glimpsing down the stretch of road, and you stared in confusion. Then it hit you, the llama you'd been waiting for for weeks had finally come. "Shit." You sped around the back of the barn, and past Lina's truck to the large diesel truck towing the trailer with the llama behind it. "Hey," You waved at the window.

The older male opened the door after shutting the truck off, and he plopped down on the ground before you. He shut the door, and bowed his head, reaching for his hat, and tipping it. "Howdy. Gotdat lllama ya sent for. She's a real beauty, lemme tellya." His southern accent with this. He glanced to you as you followed him to the back of the trailer. "She's a spitter' this one. Watch out. Where ya wanter'?"

"I...uh." You looked around, deciding that the field with the cows was probably the best place for her for the time being. "In that field over there." You stepped back as he opened the metal door, and he climbed inside. He was able to catch the white fluffy haired beauty, and he walked her down the ramp by the rope he'd tied around her neck. "Thank you." As he passed you, the llama looked right to you, her jaw hinging and she spat right at your chest. Your mouth fell open, and you blinked. "Ew."

"I toldcha." The older male led the llama over to the metal fence, and he opened it, pulling the rope from her neck and closing the gate as she took off into the overgrown grassy pasture. "Alright miss, ya have a good day now ya hear?" He walked back over to his truck, got in and drove off.

You wiped the spit off of your clothes, a look of disgust washing over you. As you watched the llama settle in with the cows, an amused through crossed your mind. 'How are the Knights going to handle this?' The thought of the llama spitting at them made you chuckle. "Hmph." You mused to yourself walking back over to the barn.

When you'd finally gotten the large tractor started, which by the way was a feat in itself, you sighed with relief, steering it out of the back of the barn and into the field ahead of you. Stalks of corn were getting ruined in the process, your heart wrenching knowing damn well that you were going to regret that later on. You stopped right at the edge of the pit, leaving it running, throwing it into P and hopped down to the ground. The loud roar of the engine made it hard to hear what anyone was saying. "WHAT?" You leaned in as Kylo stepped to you.

"How do we do this?" His golden-emerald eyes narrowing as he looked between you and the large monster of a vehicle.

"Fuck, jumper cables. I'll be right back." You spun on your heels, and darted over the broken down field back to the barn. When you found what you needed, you rushed back over, climbing up on the front frame of the tractor and opening the hood. You hooked the ends onto the battery, and tossed the other ones down to Lina.

"I don't know if this is going to work, but I hope it does." Lina sighed, inching down to the pit where the wires she'd tugged out to the side were. She hooked them up, and much to her surprise and everyone else the ship whirred right on. "Well fuck me." Lina chimed, a grin across her face. "It worked." She turned her head looking right to Kylo. "Just got to patch it back together and you're good to go!"

Kylo stepped to you, grabbing onto your waist, helping you down from the frame of the tractor. "I must say I'm impressed."

"It's time for food. How about we go get something to eat?" You smiled widely. You didn't feel like cooking, the idea alone made you cringe. It'd been a long day, you just wanted to get some food, maybe drink a little, and go to bed.

"Food sounds good." Kylo agreed, nodding his head. "Alright." He flicked his wrist, making the key in the ignition of the tractor turn, shutting it off. "We'll wrap it up. We'll eat, and we'll get back at it tomorrow."

Vic shifted from foot to foot, totally ready to just relax. He looked around seeing Cardo and Trudgen return from their adventure, but he didn't see Hux. "Where's-" He was silenced by Cardo holding his finger up in front of his mask. He nodded. "Anyways, food is a wonderful idea, what do you say?"" He slapped Josh's back, making him stumble forwards. "I personally am famished." He slid his hand down to his side, climbing up the side of the pit.

It'd been decided that you and Kylo and Cardo were going to get food, and everyone else were to stay behind. No one had noticed that Hux was even missing other than Cardo, Trudgen, and Vic. No one said a word about it. You looked to both men, Kylo right beside you, and Cardo by the window on the passenger side of the truck. For some reason there was tension in the truck, you wished you'd known why. You didn't dare speak about it in case you were the only one who felt it. How awkward would that have been? As you sped down the road, deciding that back roads had been a better option than hopping onto the highway after all the events from earlier. "So what do you guys feel like eating? KFC? We got a lot of fast food places. Just tell me what you want."

Kylo's hand slid up to your thigh, his fingers trailing up and down them slowly. "You know what I want to eat?" As if he was implying something, he drew his hand up between your thighs, dragging his nails over the fabric of your clothes.

"Oh dear...Not this again."

"Again?" Cardo chimed in, his masked head turning to see what was happening. "You guys got freaky in the car? Not me being jealous." He scoffed, shaking his head. "I don't care what we eat. My belly's been rumbling since this morning." He just realized no one had anything to eat all fucking day. They'd been preoccupied, if that was the right word to call it.

You squeezed your thighs together, looking to Kylo with pleading eyes. You whispered at him. "Not here. Not now."

Kylo sneered, his lips twitching. "Hmnmm." He drew his hand back, lowering it onto his own lap. "You choose."

When you'd gotten into the line of the driveway, you looked to Kylo. "Don't even think about making cars go flying again. This is how it's supposed to be. We have to wait our turn." You couldn't shake the feeling something chaotic was going to happen. Seemed like it did everytime Kylo was around. He was just a generally chaotic person. As you pulled up to the speaker, you ordered the big bucket of chicken wings, some potato wedges, and some mac and cheese. Hopefully it was enough to feed everyone. The car moved slowly ahead of you and when you got to the window, Kylo leaned over your body looking up to the woman holding her hand out for yours. "Kylo.."

Kylo's face scrunched together. "Where's our food? Why are you holding your hand out?" He looked to you, concerned. "She's trying to take things. Away with you." He held his hand up, using the force to knock her backwards into the tiled wall.

"KYLO! I have to pay before they give us our food! Oh my god!" You shook your head, glaring at Cardo as he chuckled from the passenger seat. "It's not funny." You pulled your wallet from your pants, handing the woman who Kylo finally released the $50 dollar bill. She hurriedly made your change, and handed it back, stepping back as soon as she did. Her eyes stayed on Kylo as you apologized. "He's foreign. They don't have fast food places where he's from. I'm so sorry." You snatched his hand up, pushing him back into his spot. "I can't believe you just did that. If we get stopped by the cops," You trailed off under your breath as you got to the next window. You grabbed the bags of food, thanking the worker, and handed them over to Kylo who handed them to Cardo.

Hux's voice had gone raspy by the time he gave up on trying to call for help. He no longer heard voices in the distance, and he realized he was very well going to have to stay out here through the night. "Assholes.Little fucking shits. I can't stand any of them. I swear to god, if I get out of here, I'm going to rage." He was mainly just talking through his rage. He knew he wasn't a match for any of them. He tipped his head up hearing footsteps and corn stalks being pushed aside, and he called out. "Hello?"

"How's it hanging?" Trudgen and Vic looked to him, chuckling under their breaths. "You ready to come down now? You going to be a good little ginger?"

"I'll fucking kill you." Hux writhed under the rope binds, his body jolting. "Let me down!"

Trudgen sighed. "I don't know. Maybe we should leave you there. You're still pretty angry. I think a couple more hours wouldn't hurt. What do you think Vic?" He turned to glance at his fellow Knight.

"He does sound mad." Vic pretended to contemplate, bringing his gloved hand up to the front of his mask, and running them over it. "I saw we go check on the cows, and then come back. Hopefully he won't be an angry little carrot anymore."

"Sounds good to me," Both Knights turned on their heels, and walked away from Hux, laughing as they heard his raspy voice calling to them. They made their way to the side of the pasture where the cows, and the llama were on the other side. "Wait a damn minute, when did that thing get there?" Vic pointed to the llama, and he cocked his head to the side.

"Looks mean." Trudgen stated. "Let's go check it out." Both Knights crawled over the top of the fence, and started for the llama. The llama stopped mid-chew, and picked her head up, looking right to the Knights. She looked them both over, and spat the chewed up grass right for Vic.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? THE THING SPIT AT ME!" Vic jumped backwards, brushing the saliva covered grass off of his clothes. "What the actual-" He started laughing when the llama spit right on Trudgen's mask, and she took off. "Hahah, she spit on you too!"

"Shut the fuck up." Trudgen sounded utterly disgusted. He used his sleeve to wipe the salvia off of his mask, and he shook his head. "I'll kill it."

Vic grabbed his arm, and shook his head. "Nah man. Leave it. It's probably just what it does. You'll piss Y/N off, and then you'll piss Ren off. Don't."

Trudgen pulled his arm from Vic's grasp, making his way back over to the fence, and throwing himself over it. "Bullshit." He muttered profanities under his breath, forgetting about going back for Hux, and storming into the house, "Fucking nasty ass fucking thing. Fucking spitting on me." He walked through the house, stomping up the stairs to find the bathroom.

Vic slowly approached the llama, raising his hand up and he ducked down when she spat at him again. He went to touch her, but she spun around and chased after him. "SHIT!" He called, running for the gate, and throwing it open, accidentally leaving it open. He could hear the running of the creature behind him as he ran for the front door, and he bolted into the house, stumbling over the threshold and landing onto his ass.

Lina and Josh's head turned from the couch, looking to Vic questionably. "What the hell just happened?" Lina asked, looking to Vic curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it." Vic scattered to his feet, and he brushed himself off. When he glanced out the door, the llama was standing in the yard looking right at him. He cleared his throat, and he straightened his body out. "Just forget it. Where's Kylo?"

"They're not back yet." Just as soon as Josh responded the sound of the trucks tires and engine filled the room. "Now they are." He smiled up at Vic widely.

"Thanks smartass." Vic shook his head.

As you pulled into the driveway, you leaned in, narrowing your eyes looking to the llama just chilling there. "What the fuck?"

"What the hell is that?" Cardo pointed through the windshield.

"It's a llama. I just got her, and someone fucking let her out. She's going to be a pain in the ass to get back into the fence." You scoffed, opening the door to the truck and hopping out. "Assholes..." You just knew it was the Knights doing. No one else would have done it. You slowly crept up behind the llama, but she took off in the opposite direction.

Kylo watched on, and he laughed a bit seeing the frustration on your face from where he was. "I should help huh?"

"Guess so." Cardo shrugged, exiting the vehicle and carrying the bags of food into the house. "Chow time." He placed the bags onto the top of the island, looking over Kuruk, Ushar, Vic, and Ap'lek. He didn't see Trudgen nor Hux. "Where's the carrot head?"

"He's still..." Vic chuckled stepping to Cardo's side. "Hanging out." He nudged him.

Cardo shook his head at Vic's lame joke. "How come no one took him down?"

"Wait, where is Hux?" Lina rose to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's in the corn field, hanging like a scarecrow. He's making sure no animals get to the crop." Vic spat, thinking he was being funny. He found himself funny, he thought the whole thing was amusing.

"You guys are dicks. Come on Josh, let's go get the poor thing down." Lina reached for Josh's hand, and pulled him to his feet. She kept her hold onto it as they moved through the house, and out onto the porch.

Kylo used the force to stop the llama from running away, and he looked to you, his hand held up. "Where do you want her?" He rose a brow into the air. "Well?"

"Is that hurting her?" You frowned, reminiscing how much pressure had been upon your throat when he used the force to hold you still.

"No." Kylo spat. "Where.Do.You.Want.Her?"

"The barn. The barn." You pointed to the barn, and you turned on your heels, getting the cows to come out of the pasture, and corralled them into the barn with the llama. "The Knights are assholes-" You got cut off by Kylo stepping to you, his hand wrapping around your throat. He backed you up to the wooden beam in the middle of the barn, and he leaned his head to the side, and smirked.

"My knights are what?" Kylo craped your throat tighter. You just whimpered. "Thought so." His eyes trailed down your body, seeing your legs clamp together, and your back arch up into him. "You're really a kinky little thing aren't you? You like when I choke you?"

"Y....e...s." You'd barely been able to squeeze the words from your lips the pressure on your throat so tight. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, the pressure against your brain building as the oxygen supply got cut off. You could feel your chest tightening trying to get air into them. You could feel the wetness formulating between your legs again, and your cheeks turned bright red.

"Such a bad girl." Kylo drew his other hand, putting it up against your sex, and he rubbed against it. "Bet I could make you cum just like this. I don't even have to really touch you, do I?"

"N..No..." You were ashamed by that truth, but it didn't stop you from sliding your hips forwards and into his hand as he started rubbing against you. The seam of your zipper and your panties pressed into your clit rubbing it just so adding to the pleasure that was already there from his hand. "F....u...c...k."

"Hmm." Kylo smirked, keeping his head tilted down to watch your face change expressions as he pleasured you. He could see your lips starting to turn color from the lack of blood flow, and that your eyes were bulging from their sockets. He drew his hand back a bit, digging his fingers into the flesh on your neck, and he grunted. "Tell me when you're close."

You sucked in a large breath of air, bucking wildly into his hand. "Yes Sir." Your hands reached behind the wooden beam, gripping it firmly, and using it to arch your body up even more into him. "Oh just like that." You could feel your heart beat increasing with every second, your feet rising up onto your tip toes, your back sliding up the wooden beam. Kylo's fingers digging into your throat only making you wetter. You could feel your soaked self, and you should have been ashamed from it, but you weren't.

"Mmm." Kylo mused to himself watching as your body went wild against the wooden beam and him. He took in every detail, every motion, every sound that slipped from your lips. He could feel your body starting to tremble, and he brought you right to the edge, and he snapped his hand back. He smirked when you whined, sliding right down onto the floor of the barn, and looking up at him, pouting. "Awee..." He teased, his head rolling a bit in mockery. "Poor thing." He pouted his lips down, again, in mockery. "Get up. It's time to eat." He reached his hand down, and pulled you to your feet. He slapped your ass as you walked out in front of him, and he rose his brows up. "I want to make sure you're a total mess before I fuck you again."

You muttered under your breath, thankful he didn't hear it.

You'd all gotten settled in with plates of food, some sitting in the living room, some crowded around the island, and you just slowly picked at your food, your mind distracted by Kylo's teasing you in the barn from just moments before. You pushed the chicken around, and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Lina nudged you, raising a brow into the air. She'd come in with Hux and Josh, Hux absolutely going off about the Knights, getting food and going to the room you designated to him. He wanted no part in any of this anymore. He was done, and honestly, she didn't blame them. She had to agree, the Knights were little shits. "Something happen in the barn?"

Kylo was across the island, taking a chunk out of his chicken, and smirking smugly at you. He chewed, swallowed, and he cleared his throat. "Yeah, what's wrong?" He tipped his head to the side, his golden-emerald eyes glistening with amusement.

"No...Nothing." You glared right at Kylo, but then turned to Lina. "Absolutely nothing."

"If you say so." Lina shrugged, not dwelling on it, and went back to eating her food, and conversing with Josh.

"What is this stuff? It's delicious." Vic called, lifting his mask up just enough to take bites, and lowering it back down to chew. As did the other Knights. Kylo hadn't given any of them permission to take their masks off yet, so none of them did. 

"It's chicken." You replied, looking past Kylo and into the living room where the Knights had all taken their spots to eat. 

Vic paused, looking up to you in the kitchen. "Wait, like those feathery little fucks outside?" He shot up to his feet when you nodded, and he grabbed the piece of chicken in his hand, and he made his way through the house 

"Where are you going?" You called to him, about to go after him. Kylo shook his head 'No', and you frowned. "If he hurts my chickens."

"He's not going to." Kylo motioned for you to sit back down.

Vic stormed to the barn, carefully pulling the wooden piece from the door, and opening the door just enough to slide his body inside. He tugged the doors closed behind him, and he sat right on the barn floor, reaching for his mask, and taking it off. He finished off the meat on the bones, and he held it out in front of him. "Do you know what this is you little fuckers? it's chicken. You, it's your mom or dad, or cousin or something. You keep attacking us, and this will be your fate." He threw the bone into the middle of the floor, and the chickens started pecking at it. He scoffed. "Rats with wings." He shook his head, rising back to his feet, and he looked to the llama. "You'll be next..." He bent down, grabbing his helmet, and put it back onto his head, stepping out of the barn. 

After dinner, Lina and Josh cuddled up on the couch, Lina resting her head on his armor, though uncomfortable she didn't care.

"Night guys." 

"Night." Lina smiled at you as Kylo grabbed your wrist, tugging you up the stairs. She could only imagine what was going on between you and him, or even you him and the Knights. It wasn't her business. She just wanted to make sure you were okay was all. 

"Upstairs. Go." 

"Are the Knights-" 

"Not tonight they're not." Kylo ushered you up the stairs. "Time to finish what I started in the barn." 

"Ooof." You whispered under your breath, far too eager for Kylo to finish you off. "Yes please." You were already wet at the thought.

Kylo grabbed the back of your throat with two fingers, digging them into the flesh rubbing against your spine. "Walk over to the bed, and get undressed." He pushed you forwards, and he brought his hand down to his pants, undoing the button slowly. His golden-emerald eyes glistened in the lighting of the moon peeking in through the window. It gave him an ominous, dangerous aura. 

You obeyed his demand, hooking your thumbs into your pants, and tugging them down quickly. You shimmied them down over your feet, and kicked them off to the side. You pulled your shirt up over the top of your head, and bit your bottom lip anticipatingly, waiting for his next demand.

"Sit on the bed." Kylo pulled his pants down, stepping out of them and towards the bed. He slid his boxers down, letting them fall around his ankles and stepping out of them too. He lowered his body down onto yours, between your legs as you sat down onto the bed. He used his knees to push your legs further apart. He put one hand down onto the mattress at your side, and the other one came up, brushing the hair away from the nape of your neck. He tucked it behind your ear, and he smirked when you moaned as his fingers brushed over the top of your ear. "My needy little slut." He brought his mouth down to the crook of your neck, his lips planting gentle kisses upon the bruised flesh from earlier. He sucked at the skin, darkening the skin with the pressure. 

"Shit." You lowered your back down, your legs pressing into the sides of the bed as Kylo's body came down onto yours. His cock pressed up against your sex, throbbing, making you drip from your core even more. "Kylo, please don't tease me." 

"Shh." Kylo brought his hand up, putting it over your mouth. He had pulled his lips from your neck just enough to speak, but brought them right back. He kept lowering them down your body, up over the your shoulder, down your chest to your hardened nipple. He took the bud into his mouth, and he sucked at it hard. His hand came down your chin, and down the side of your body, relishing how soft your skin was. "I don't want to hear anything from those pretty little lips but your screams as I devour you." He moved his mouth from your nipple, leaving it glistening with his saliva. He grazed his teeth over your stomach, and down to your abdomen. "Let me taste how much you want me." He placed his head between your legs, and he dragged his tongue from your ass, all the way up over your sex, twirling the tip of his wet muscle around your clit. 

Your hands came up, tangling in his incredibly soft raven colored locks, your body arching up into his face. "Ohhhhhhh shiiittt." You pressed your head into your mattress, your eyes fluttering opened and shut.

"You taste," Kylo dragged his tongue back down, and plunged it into your core, twisting it around. He pulled back, enjoying your whimper of protest. His golden-emerald eyes trailed up the expansion of your exposed body, and to your face. "Incredible." He plunged his tongue back into you, greedily lapping up your juices.

Your mind reeled from how aggressively he was eating you out. Your head pounded, your heart throbbing, and your body shaking as he easily brought you close to the edge. He stopped once again right before you stepped off of it, and your body shot up, your ass sliding backwards. "What-" He silenced you with the force over your mouth. 

"What did I say, huh?" Kylo climbed up onto the bed, and he grabbed onto your thighs, tugging your body back to his. He pulled your legs apart, as far as they'd go, and he pushed his cock up to your clit, pulling it back, and wiggling his hips around, teasing your opening. "I said, the only thing I wanted to hear were you screams." He shoved his cock into you, and he started a pace in no time. His body slammed into yours, but he kept you in place by his grip on your thighs, his fingers for sure going to leave marks.

You felt the moans, and whimpers building up in your throat as Kylo pumped into your core. When he removed the force from your mouth, the scream of pure euphoria that erupted from your vocal cords made even Kylo look down in surprise at you.

"Good girl, let everyone know how much you love my cock." Kylo used the force to rip his shirt from his body, letting the torn up pieces fall around his body and yours, and he smirked when he saw your eyes go right for his well sculpted abs, and firm torso. He brought your legs down, lowering his body down, and he trailed his hands up your sides, and over your torso, wrapping both of them around your throat as he increased his pace. "Cum." He growled, staring right into your eyes. 

Your body thrashed up against his, your heels digging into the mattress, and your hips bucking up into Kylo's body as he slammed into your cervix. It took you almost no time at all to reach your bliss, and when you did, you called out his name through a breathy pant. "KYLO." Your hands wrapped around his neck, raking your nails down his back as your pussy gripped around his cock rapidly.

"mmph." Kylo grunted, joining you in sweet release. His hot seed pouring into your core, seeping out around the sides of his cock as he continued to pump into you. "Fuck," He whispered through a pant, a bead of sweat dripping from his forehead. He hadn't notice how sweaty you or he was till he pulled from you, and he ran his hands down the front of your body over your fleshy mounds. He tweaked both nipples, enjoying the jolt your body did in response. "That's what you wanted, to get fucked right?" He knew the answer already. 

"Yes..." You looked to him with half-dazed eyes, a glossy film over the front of them. "It was..." Your heart was beating so fast you thought it was going to explode right there. Your chest heaved up and down, and you tried to slow your breathing down and collect yourself. You could feel the wetness of both your orgasms seeping from your core, but you didn't care. You'd shower in the morning, right now all you wanted to do was curl up beside Kylo and rest. "Can we..." 

Kylo had climbed off of you, and taken a spot near the end of the bed, looking out the window to the moon. "Cuddle?" The words sounded do distasteful coming from him. It sent a shudder down your body. 

"Never-" Your body shot up, and spun around, and Kylo laid down next to you. "Oh." You felt the force tug your arm over his chest, and he slid his hand under you, putting his hand onto the back of your head. 

"Only for a little while." Kylo sighed, his chest rising up, and then down exaggeratedly as if to add to his point of not being a fan of affection, or cuddling. 

"Okay." You were going to fall asleep so it didn't matter if he left you after you had. For right now, all you wanted was a warm body to sleep on. You could hear his heart beating through his chest, and it was loud. Everything about this man was large. Literally, everything. The gods had sculpted Kylo in their image. You were sure of it. "Goodnight." 

"Mm. Night." Kylo retorted back, leaning his head back against the head board, and turning it slightly to the side so he could continue to look out to the moon. He missed being in space. He missed the chaos, and he missed being in charge. He missed flying around in his ship, and just generally being a pain in the ass to the Jedis, and the Resistance. Everything was so different here. All these rules, and strange things. He just wanted to go home. As he thought about home, somehow his mind thought about you, and how if he did go home, he wouldn't be able to torment you anymore. The idea brought a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, which he quickly pushed back in the pit from where ever it came from. He scoffed, and he slid his fingers around on your skull, messing up your hair even more.


	5. Tease

-TW- Sexual content, spanking, whipping, choking, slapping, D-P, oral sex, anal sex, fingering, 'punishments', bondage,after care, smut in the tub, face-fucking, multiple orgasms, dirty talk, DOM behavior from Kylo, Kylo and the Knights watching star wars---I AM DEAD

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. Oh I forgot to say, the Knights and who they look like. Cardo-cody fern, Vic-Ian somerhalder, Kuruk-Kit harrington, Ushar-Jensen Akcels, Trudgen-Skeet Ulrich, Ap'lek-Jason Momoa, and Josh- Josh Hutcherson

It was the sound of thumping against the walls that woke you from your sleep this time, not the rooster cawing. Your eye lids rose half-way, a grogginess clouding over your entire body. You felt the sticky sweat on your cheek and Kylo's large chest from having fallen asleep on it. Your head cocked to the side, peering up the expansion of his freckled torso, and to his face. He was knocked out. His chest rising up and down moving your head with it. "Kylo," You slowly brought your hand up his side to his arm and tapped him. "Kylo, did you hear that?" He didn't move. He was in a dead slips, his lips parted ever so slightly, the smallest sounds of his breathing coming from them. His nostrils flared, his head tipped backwards half on the pillow beneath him, and half on the head board. "Fine, I'll go check it out myself."

Your first thought was that it was the Knights and Hux causing more chaos. You inched your body down, throwing your legs over the edge of the bed, and sliding your hand down to the mattress and pushing your body upright. After sitting upright, your gaze fell to the window, the sky still darkened, kissed with stars over it. You smiled when a shooting star shot across the star.

You took one last glimpse to Kylo, hearing the strange thudding again. Distressed, you forced yourself to your feet, shuffling across your wooden floors slowly for the door. Your fingers gripped around the cold metal knob, turning it in a full circle, and tugging the door open just enough to peer through it. You tuned your hearing in to try and figure out what could possibly be making that obnoxious noise that'd disturbed you're cuddly sleep. You heard it again, sounding louder with the door open.

The door creaked, the groan echoing along the length of the hallway. Your face scrunched together and the noise stopped abruptly. 'Shit.' You wedged yourself between the door and the doorframe, and out into the hallway. You rose up onto your tip toes, your naked body rising up, and you took slow, drawn out steps down the hallway to the top of the stairs. You froze when you heard the noise coming from the kitchen. 'Is someone in my house?' Then you heard what sounded like something breaking, a vase, or a cup. You took off, darting down the stairs as fast as your feet would take you. When you got to the bottom, your head whipped around peering into the kitchen, and your face turned bright red upon seeing Lina up on the island, Josh slamming his hips into her, his hand on her mouth. You glanced down to the floor, seeing the cup they'd dropped to the ground that had shattered. "Jesus Christ guys. I thought someone broke in."

Lina's face paled, Josh's hand coming from her mouth, and both of them looking right to you. Lina chuckled nervously. "I am so sorry." She picked her hands up from gripping onto the edges of the island, and put them against Josh's naked chest, pushing him backwards. She slid off the counter, and her eyes shifted around anxiously. "We didn't mean to wake you. I told him to be quieter." Her emerald eyes rose, looking to Josh as he covered his groin with his hands, stepping around the island to hide his well sculpted naked body.

"Sorry Y/N. We really were trying to be quiet." Josh looked down to the floor, embarrassed.

"It's fine. I just didn't know what that noise was." You sighed, running your fingers through your messy splayed locks. "I'm going back to bed." You spun on your heels, starting up the stairs, using the railing to help your tired body up them. You paused half-way up, peering at them as they whispered to one another. "Just please be quiet, and get some sleep..." You winked at Lina, making your way to the top of the stairs. As both your bare feet planted down onto the cool floor, you looked to the guest bedroom, contemplating if you wanted to harass the Knights or not. You felt a slickness between your thighs from seeing the sight you'd seend downstairs, and you rubbed your thighs together. You smirked, and slinked over to the bedroom door, and grabbed the door handle. You never took so long opening a door up in your life. Once it was opened, not once groaning, you stepped into the bedroom. The room had two bunk beds, four of the Knights sleeping upon them, and the other two nestled into sleepings bags on the floor. You had other bedrooms, but they'd insisted in staying in one room together, probably a protection thing. You didn't argue. If that's what made them comfortable. Your eyes fell upon Cardo, him being the nearest Knight to you.

As you walked across the floor, the sound of the Knights breathing through their helmets seeping into the room. You didn't understand how they slept with those things on. You presumed it was uncomfortable, but they didn't seem to mind. Conditioned. You stepped to the side of the bed, bending at the waist, and reaching your hands for the bottom of his helmet, and ripped it up with one swift motion. Your mouth fell open when the moonlight illuminated his beautiful wavy shortened golden locks, and his porcelain skin. You lowered the helmet down to your side, tipping your head to the side as your eyes moved up and down his sleeping body.

Cardo's bright baby blue eyes shot open, looking right to you. He smirked seeing you jump, and step backwards. "Darling." His voice was drawn out, sultry. He slowly rose his body up, lowering his feet down to the floor, and opening his mouth, swiping his tongue across the top layer of teeth. "What is it you think you're doing?" He put his hands onto the edge of the bed, rising to his feet. He stepped to you, towering over you, not as high as Kylo did, but enough to make your neck crank back, and tilt your head up to look at him.

Cardo's helmet dropped to the floor, your lips quivering as you looked him up and down, resting your gaze into his. "I...I-" You stammered, your mind frantically trying to find the right words to say. You were still star struck from how attractive he was. Your hand slowly rose up, reaching for his cheek, wanting to feel how soft his skin was. It looked so flawless, perfect, soft. You moaned when he grabbed your wrist, and pulled your naked body to his dressed one. His other hand slipped around your back, and he trailed his fingers up and down your spine.

"You wanted to see how I looked under my helmet? You'll be pleasantly surprised to know, all the Knights are good looking. Not what you were expecting for," He lowered his face down, using his nose to push your hair off of your neck, and put his lips right to your ear. "'Aliens', huh?" He grunted softly into your ear, and brought his hand down your back, putting it upon your right ass cheek, pushing your body harder against his.

"Fuck." You whispered, your face burying into his chest, your eyes closing. Your mind wander, thinking about how his tongue would feel on your clit, and plunging into your core. The sound of the other Knights stirring startled you, snapping you out of your naughty thoughts, and you stepped backwards, forcing him to release you. "I'm sorry." You twisted your body around, trying to make an escape before the Knights all woke up.

"Y/N." Vic sat up from the bottom bunk, his helmet covered head tipping to the side, looking at you, and then Cardo. "Why is your helmet off Cardo?" His tone was hardened, annoyed.

"She took it off." Cardo smirked slightly, knowing his reply was just going to antagonize Vic. "While I was sleeping." He turned his head, his wavy golden locks whipping around the sides of his angelic esq face. "She wanted to see what we looked like." As he spoke, the other 4 Knights slowly started waking up, all groaning disapprovingly at being forced to wake from their sleep. "How about we show her boys?"

"Kylo hasn't given us permission to show her." Kuruk spat from his bed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I want to go back to sleep." He was skeptical about going against Kylo's orders, but if it was what was going to get this ordeal over with, and he could go back to sleep, then he'd do it. He slid off to the edge of the bed, and he lifted his hands up to the side of his mask, pulling it off of him and placing it down onto the top of the bed. "Happy?" His hair was raven black, curly, shoulder length. He had pale skin, dark scruff running down the sides of his face, connecting with the mustache over his plump lips. "Can i go back to sleep now?" He pushed the helmet off the bed, and lowered himself back down onto the bed, rolling over and facing the wall. He was just tired, and wanted sleep.

Your mouth nearly hit the floor upon seeing how attractive Kuruk was. You slowly turned as one by one the Knights lifted their helmets off of their heads, exposing themselves to you. Your hand came up, cupping over your mouth as you looked Trudgen's sharpened face over. He had a small framed face, with sharp angles on his cheeks. He had dark chocolate, bedroom eyes. He had short brunette hair parted in the middle cascading just barely over his forehead. He smirked at you, showing off his nice smile. You brought your attention to Ushar, who looked like a literal god. He had a buzz cut, a five o'clock shadow upon his hardened features. His hazel eyes boring into yours. You felt your thighs clenching, your cheeks burning up, hand still over your mouth, fearful you might say something you didn't want them to hear. As you looked over to Ap'lek, his stare made your soul rise out of your body, and ascend into another world. He had long black locks, straightened that were tugged up into a pony tail. His face had a full beard, and mustache on it, dark, thick. He had a slit in his right eyebrow, and his darkened eyes shimmered, lustfully as he looked you over. You quickly looked away from him, to Vic. Vic had you awe struck. He had pale, flawless skin, clean shaved, his piercing blue eyes staring right into your very core. Your heart started racing, your overwhelming excitement at the Knights beauty taking over. He cocked his head to the side, his deep voice making you whimper against your palm when he spoke.

"I think it's safe to say, she is surprised." Vic grinned, his perfectly aligned teeth glistening in the moonlight. "Goodnight sweetheart. Best get back to Kylo before he-" It was as if Kylo knew their was shit going on. Loud footsteps grew closer, and all the Knights fell silent, their different colored gazes looking to the door way.

You didn't even need to turn to know Kylo was directly behind you. You could sense it. You could feel that looming sensation you often felt as he towered over you from behind. Your hand dropped from your mouth at your side, fingers brushing over your bare thighs, a shudder running down your spine. "Kylo."

"Pet." Kylo replied, his golden-emerald eyes narrowing as his eyes skimmed over the room, looking to each Knight, holding his hardened gaze and then moving onto the next one. When he was done giving them the death stare, he reached his hand up, grabbing the back of your neck, and forcing you down to your knees with one fell motion. "If you wanted to see what the Knights looked liked, all you had to do was beg." He crouched down, pushing your face towards the wooden floor, hovering you above it. "Naughty thing."

Cardo grimaced looking down at the sight before him. "She just came in here, ripped my helmet right off."

"I believe it." Kylo spat, shaking his head, his black locks whipping around the sides of his freckled face. "Curious little thing aren't you?" Kylo's large hand came up, flattening against your ass cheek, and he drew it back, slapping it against it, making your body jerk. He repeated it over and over again, the skin turning red and his hand print appearing. "Bad girl."

"Oh dear." Cardo mused, fidgeting a bit aroused by Kylo spanking you. "Ren,...."

"Do it." Kylo threw you forwards, watching as you scattered forwards on your hands and knees, and lowered yourself down to a sitting position on your knees, turning your head around, your eyes big, and innocent like looking back up to him. "I think I want to watch this time. One at a time though. Drag it out." He grinned, looking to you with a devious look. "Curiosity killed the girl, a good dicking brought her back." He crossed his arms over his bare, large chest, the muscles flexing as he did.

Cardo licked his lips anticipatingly, and he slowly walked over to you, his hands tugging his shirt up over his head, dropping it onto the floor. "Me first." He slowly trailed his hands down his toned torso, his fingers teasingly moving over his button, and snapping it apart with two of them. He used the same fingers to grip the metal zipper, and his baby blue eyes moved up and down your body, a predory look filling them. "Come here, I want to taste you." He let his pants fall down around his ankles, stepping out of them as he closed the gap between you and him. He lowered himself down, and he put his fingers under your chin, tilting your head up. His wavy golden locks fell around the sides of his porcelaine cheeks as he leaned down, his mouth inches from yours.

"Ohh." You whimpered, your tongue flicking out to swipe at his bottom lip. When he pulled away right before hand, you looked down, disappointedly. You gasped when his fingers curled around down to your throat, and you willingly let him pull you up to your feet. Your knees knocked together as he held you there, walking around your naked body, and your head leaned back into his shoulder when he pushed up against your from behind.

"Now, be a good girl, and let me do what I'm going to do. You're going to love it." Cardo's fingers gently grazed over your neck, and down your arm, down your sides as he lowered himself to his knees behind you. He grabbed onto your hand print covered reddened ass, and he forced you to bend at the waist. "Spread them." He waited for you to oblige, and he pulled your ass cheeks apart. He gathered spit into his mouth, and he spat right on your ass. He brought his head inwards, and he lapped a long, dragged out motion over your hole.

Your hands gripped into your thighs, holding your body in place as Cardo's wet muscle teased your asshole. Your eyes fluttered lustfully, looking up to Kylo was who now leaned against the doorway, watching you get pleasured. Your mouth parted a moan slipping from it as Cardo's head moved down lower, the tip of his tongue gliding over your dripping core, and up to your clit. He moved back and forth between the sensitive bud, and back to your core, up to your ass, and then back all over again. "Oh my gods,"

Kylo watched as you melted right into Cardo's ministrations. "You like that pet?" His head cocked to the side, his cock rising up against the fabric of his boxers as your moans filled the air. It was when Cardo started fucking his tongue into you that you finally let all the moans, and whimpers out, and Kylo's cock slid up over the top of his boxers, throbbing wildly. He groaned, uncrossing his arms, and he slid his hand down, palming himself. "You do." He stepped out of the doorway, across the wooden floor and to you. He slid his boxers down just enough for his cock to spring free, and he put one hand to your cheek, and slid the tips of his fingers under your chin, tipping it up. "Show me how much you like it, little tease. No one likes a tease, do they boys?"

"Nope." Vic replied, pure amusement seeping from the word. His own arousal building inside of him. His piercing blue eyes watching as your lips curled around Kylo's thick length, and you sloppily trailing your tongue up and down his length. "I better be able to get in on this action." He grunted when Kylo's free hand rose into the air, and he clenched his hand into a fist, choking him with the force. Instinctively, his hands came up trying to pry the invisible force from off of his neck. "I..can...wait...." He choked out.

Kuruk groaned, tugging the pillow over his head, and burying himself under his blankets. "I just want to sleep. Can you guys take this in the other room? Please?!" He whined, muttering softly under the protection of his blankets.

"Deal with it. This is your punishment for taking your masks off without my say so." Kylo retorted through a breathy pant as you took his cock into your mouth, and bobbed your head up and down. "Bad Knights." He tipped his head back, bucking his hips forwards, pushing his cock further into the back of your throat.

Cardo's hand slipped down between his legs, his tongue twisting around in your core wildly. He wrapped his fingers around his length, tugging it free, and pumping it up and down as quickly as he was fucking his tongue into you. He groaned against you, tasting how much you were leaking from your core from how much pleasure he was bringing you. It excited him. It let him know he was doing an incredible job. His other hand slipped around your body, lowering down to your clit, and he rubbed it accurately. He shut his eyes when your body started shaking under him.

Kylo felt your vibrations, his head tilting back down, and looking down into your half-lidded as that were filled with a desperate need. He could see the change in your reddening face knowing Cardo was going to bring you to your sweet bliss. "Fuck, yes, cum for us darling." He emphasized the word, watching the shudder than visibly ran down your spine. He grunted loudly when you came, your mouth clamping around him, your moans slipping from around the sides of his cock. "Fuck, good girl."

Cardo's tongue lapped at you, greedily taking all your juices into his mouth, and trailed his tongue back up over your ass, and he pulled his head back. He put his free hand up around his throat, looking your bent over body as he stroked himself. He tilted his body backwards, gripping his throat tightly, and pumping himself roughly to orgasm. He bucked his ass and hips up, his hot seed pouring out over the top of his hand and down onto the wooden floor. "Shit, that was good." He slid his body back, and he pushed his body upwards.

Vic was quick with his rising to his feet, and hurrying behind you. He'd already freed himself from his pants, gripping the middle of his aching, seeping length, and he put his hand onto the small of your back, guiding his cock right to your pussy. He grunted as he slid up into your saturated core, and he grabbed both your sides tightly, and started thrusting into you.

Your eyes rolled, the corners of your mouth seeping drool past them around Kylo's cock as your body jerked forwards and back as both Vic and Kylo pounded into you front and back. You were still sensitive from your first orgasm, your pussy clenching around Vic's cock firmly.

Vic's piercing blue eyes trailed over your sweat slicked back, and he put his head down, his teeth grazing over the flesh, the salty taste flaring against his tastebuds. He didn't mind. "She is a little tease." He had to agree with Kylo. Why else would you have been coming into their room, naked, trying to see their faces unless you wanted something out of it? He was convinced this was exactly what you'd come in here for. Even if you didn't, this was what was happening now, and he was okay with it. Just as he knew you were. Kylo on the other hand, though his face was washed over with bliss, he didn't look very happy when he first got into the room. The Knights knew they'd fucked up taking off their masks without Kylo's approval, and he knew that this wasn't the punishment Kylo had in mind. He dreaded it, but that was something to dwell on later, not now. He grunted, his pace increasing.

Your feet came up, balancing on your heels, leaning back into Vic's body, your mouth completely filled with Kylo's large length as he bucked it deep into your throat. You continuously gagged, and choked with every thrust inwards. Tears seeped from your eyes, the pressure building in your head, and down over your body.

Kylo smirked, brushing his thumb under your eye, the tear seeping over the top of it. He chuckled darkly. "She's getting fucked so good, she's crying. We're just getting started, sweet thing." He pulled his hips back, drawing his cock from your mouth, glancing down as the drool came from your lips, down your chin. "Keep it open." He pushed his cock back into your mouth, as far as he could get it, wiggled his hips around, then drew it back out again. He repeated this gesture over and over again, his head tilting back as euphoria drowned him.

Vic planted kisses upon your spine, up and down the entire length, feeling your body start to shake again. "That's right, cum on this cock pretty little cum slut." He pushed his fingers into your sides harder, slamming as hard into your pussy as he could. "Come on,..." He spoke through a deep, low breath, letting out a guttural groan when your body convulsed under his, your pussy throbbing uncontrollably, and dripping onto him. He pulled his hips back, pushing his cock up along your ass, his hot sticky seed shooting out all over the top of your cheek. He slapped your ass a couple times, and he rolled his head from one side to the other. He had a bead of sweat dripping down his temple, and he wiped it away. "I'm going to get some water." He stepped around your still bent over body, Kylo keeping up the same actions in and out as before. He casually strutted out of the room, and to the top of the stairs. His brows furrowed together hearing moans coming from the bottom of the stairs, and he smirked, starting down them. He wasn't quiet about his footsteps, the stairs groaning loudly. He heard whispers, and scurrying around, and he turned his head around the corner peering into the kitchen where Lina and Josh were standing there, both naked, looking utterly guilty. "Guess we're not the only ones who were horny." He shrugged, casually walking into the kitchen, and opening the cupboard. He filled his glass with water, turning back around, and his piercing blue eyes looking Lina up and down, and then Josh.

Lina's emerald eyes widened realizing that Vic didn't have his mask on. She'd been too caught up in trying to hide the fact that she was just getting railed on the counter top to notice until now. "Vic, your mask..." Her words were a soft, shook whisper.

"Yeah, all the Knights took their masks off thanks to your girl." Vic sipped at the water slowly, enjoying how flustered Lina looked by the fact that he was standing before her, dripping sweat, his unmasked face eyeing her up and down. He finished his water, swallowing hard, and dropping the glass into the sink. "We don't want no space babies,..." He winked at Josh, and he sauntered back through the kitchen, towards the front door. He opened it, stepping out onto the porch, and glancing upwards towards the sky. He sighed, feeling a calmness take over his whole body. He did feel a longing for home though. He missed space as much as everyone else did. Much like Kylo, he missed the chaos, and the constant missions. He missed being a Knight. He felt useless being on earth. There wasn't much he was allowed to do here, and it was frustrating. He heard the animals in the barn, his head lowering down from peering up at the starry sky, and he smiled. "I'll just check on them. They sound lonely." His justification for feeling the need to go and provide himself with their comfort.

Kylo grunted, pulling his cock from your mouth, and he looked down at you, seeing your tongue slid back out, begging him for it to go back in. "Hmm. I don't think so." He pulled your body upright, and he walked you across the room towards the bed. He turned your body around, bending you over the bed, and grabbing your ass so it was rose up. "Ap'lek," He turned his head in the man's direction, holding his hand out. "Give me your belt."

Ap'lek smirked, his darkened eyes shimmering a bit. He stood up, and he reached his hand down, tugging his belt from the loops, and he walked it over to Kylo, handing it off to him. He slid a hand up, pushing his ponytail from one side to the other, and he watched as Kylo folded the belt up, and he lashed the ends against your cheeks. Both of them grunted when you let out a yelp of surprise. He didn't ask for Kylo's permission, he made his way around the other side of the bed, and he reached down for your wrists, tugging them across the bed. He climbed onto the bed, holding your hands down with his knees, and he pulled his cock free, guiding his cock down to your mouth below him. "Shhh, take my cock and take your punishment." He pushed between your parted lips, and he put both hands onto the back of your head, starting a slow pace into you.

Ushar growled from his side of the room, climbing from the bunk bed, and he stomped his feet when he landed on the wooden floor. "I want in on this." He spoke bitterly, disapproving his everyone else was having their fun, but he wasn't. He was joined by Trudgen on both sides of Kylo. Ushar climbed up onto the bed, and he put his hand down onto your back, sliding it up to the back of your neck and gripping it tightly.

Trudgen slid his hand right to your hair, playing with the ends of it as he grabbed onto his freed arousal, and he started stroking himself.

Kylo kept whipping the belt against your ass, the head of his cock glistening with arousal as he didn't let up once. He didn't stop until both your cheeks were bright red. He bent down, reaching for your ankles, and trying them together. He pushed your legs back down between his, and he inched body body to yours, lowering his hips down, and he pushed the head of his cock to your ass. He worked himself into the tight hole, and he held himself up by grabbing your sore, burning cheeks, and he started thrusting into you. 

You could feel how tight your ass suddenly clenched as Kylo's cock pushed its way into you, and you moaned against Ap'lek cock thrusting deep into your mouth. Your throat was already sore from how much it'd been violated and assaulted with Kylo's cock and now Ap'leks. You didn't mind though, in fact, it was kind of hurt. Your body tensed upon feeling fingers running up and down your back, the sounds of the Knights at both your sides, pumping their cocks filling your ears. Your eyes trailed up Ap'leks large body, looking right into his eyes staring right down into yours. You thought the slit in his brow made him look like a 'fuck boy', but he rocked it. He looked like a viking, it was the only thing you could compare him to. Your mouth filled with his hot seed, seeping down into the back of your throat. As the warm salty substance spilled into your mouth, he pulled from you, until he finished, just the tip in your mouth now. You closed your lips when he drew from you, and you swallowed the salty mess down. You gasped for breath as Kylo's pace increased into your ass, and you turned back to look at him, your cheeks red, and sweat dripping down your face. "Kylooo...." 

"Hmm...Peeeettttt...." Kylo mocked back, smirking when you glared at him. "What sweetie? Too much?" He grabbed onto your harder, lifting your body right up off of the bed, and he stepped backwards. He slid one hand under your leg, lifting it up, and he looked to Ushar. "Fill her." 

Ushar didn't waste a second. He stepped to you, and he guided his cock into your pussy, grunting at how tight you were from Kylo's cock in your ass. He slowly started to buck into you, his hands sliding around your back between your body and Kylo's. He pushed his prickly face to yours, brushing the hairs across your cheek and smirking when you moaned right into his ear. "You like that?" 

"She does, she likes everything we're doing to her. I bet I could try to kill her, and she'd thank me." Kylo spoke as if he knew this for a fact. He heard Trudgen grunt from the bed, his seed seeping from over his hand, and down onto the floor. He rose a brow, looking to the floor, realizing that the floor was covered in their seeds. He shuddered, and he focused his attention back to you as you whimpered out, and grabbed onto Ushar's shoulders, your body shaking into both him and Ushar. "You going to cum again?" He spoke right into your ear, and he trailed his tongue over it slowly. 

"YES, fuck, yes!" You moaned out, your pussy and ass tightening when your bliss washed over you. You let it all go, feeling both men seeds fill your holes up, and when Ushar was done slamming his body into yours, he kissed your cheek, and whispered softly making you moan again.

"Thank you for being such a good girl." He pulled from your body, and he eyed you up and down slowly. "She should probably get cleaned up." 

Kylo sighed, lowering your leg back down to the wooden floor, and he spoke into your ear with a breathy pant. "Let's get you cleaned up huh?" He spun your body around, pulling his body from yours, and he walked you out of the room, his hands on your hips leading you. He ushered you into your room, and into your bathroom. He cocked his head to the side, seeing no bathtub. "Oh. I was going to draw you a bath, but I guess not." 

"There's one in the guest bedroom. The one at the beginning of the hall,.." Your body was frantically trying to recuperate from all the things you'd just experienced. Your holes were dripping, the cum seeping out of you as Kylo led out back out of your room, and into the guest room. He lowered you down onto the edge of the tub, brushing his fingers through your hair, and he smirked. "You enjoy being a little tease?" 

"I...I do..." You held onto the tub, needing it to sturdy yourself. You were enthralled with how nice Kylo was being all of a sudden. It was throwing you off, if you were being honest. You slid around, lowering yourself down into the tub, and he slowly washed your body, being tender, and careful. You moaned as he did, and he pushed your head down enough to wet your hair. He cupped his hands together, letting the water seep through his fingers, trickling down onto your skull. He lathered shampoo into it, massaging your scalp, and he just looked down at you admiringly. He liked you, he'd never admit it outwardly, but he did. He was warming up to you, and it brought a sense of discomfort to him. The last person he liked, things didn't end up the way he thought they would. He'd offered his hand to her, and she'd rejected him. He died for her, well, or so she thought he had. She took everything from him, and he hated it for her. He scoffed at the thought of Rey, and he accidently pushed your head further down, water coming up over your face, drowning you.

Your hands pushed down into the bottom of the tub, your body jolting back up, and you gasping for air when your head came back over the water. You twisted your head, looking at him with big, surprised eyes. "What the fuck!?" 

"I'm sorry, I...." Kylo stepped back, and he shook his head. "I was thinking about something. You're washed up, come dry off." He waited for you to rise up from the tub, and he grabbed one of the towels hanging on the back of the door and he wrapped it around you. He rubbed the soft cloth over your skin, drying you off. "Go get dressed. I'm going to find something to eat."

[Next Morning]

"See? These are the Star Wars movies. This," You held TFA in your hand, pointing to Kylo on the cover. "This dude, who plays, well, you, his name is Adam Driver. You're literally the same person." You were still trying to wrap your mind about how any of this was possible. 

The Knights sat upon the couch, Cardo and Ushar pulling the stools from the kitchen into the living around, all gathered in front of the tv. Vic tipped his head to the side, eyeing the screen over. "So wait, you're telling me there's people who look exactly like us on this planet? How come we didn't know about this before?" He looked to Kylo for an answer.

"I ...I don't know. I..." Kylo pursed his lips together, his golden-emerald eyes looking the front of the DVD over with pure confusion. He settled into the couch, his body leaned forwards as the movie started to play. He watched with intrigue and curiosity. He gasped when he saw himself on the screen, his whole outfit, his mask, his saber, everything. "What the fuck..." 

Lina giggled, sitting upon Josh's lap, looking to Kylo's facial expressions as the movie continued playing. "You look so shook right now dude. I should be filming this." She cooed, totally amused with how the unmasked Knights and Kylo didn't pry their eyes from the screen once.

You'd taken a seat in the middle of the floor, watching each movie with Kylo in them, in order, one right after the other. The scene with Rey and Kylo had you feeling some type of way. The interrogation scene, they way he looked at her, and she looked at him, it made you shift a bit. 

Kylo's hands clenched into fists seeing Rey up on the screen. His anger fueled more and more as the movies played on, and when the scene of him offering his hand to Rey the last time, he rose to his feet, and he screamed at the TV. "That fucking bitch!" He twisted on his feet, reaching for the saber he had on his hip, and igniting it. He twisted back around, and the he stepped to the TV, the red blade gliding across the screen, pieces flying all around the room. The broken TV fell off of the wall, smashing even more on the ground. Kylo was panting by the time he was done fucking the TV up, and he turned slowly, looking around the room at everyone just staring at him with shock. "What?!" 

You'd jumped to your feet at Kylo's first stroke of his saber through the TV, stepping backwards not to get hit by the thing. When he was done with his temper tantrum, you looked to his face, and your brows knitted together. "Wow...my TV." 

Hux finally had mustered the courage to say something. He'd been hiding in his room, alone, since he'd been taken down from his tied up position in the corn field. He was flying under the radar. "I must say, I don't sound like that. I sound a lot manlier than that." He crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. 

"I can't believe you and Rey tag teamed in killing Snoke." Vic looked to Kylo's tensed up body, and he smirked. "I knew it wasn't just Rey who did it." 

"Say her name again, and I'll cut you in half the same way I did to him." Kylo sneered, his black locks hanging over the front of his face. His saber whirred at his side, his fingers holding onto the hilt tightly. He was beyond pissed right now. Watching those movies, reliving those memories over, it brought an anger, and a pain inside of him he had worked very hard to get a grip on. 

Lina turned, looking to you and shaking her head. "Wow, you got issues."

You were just as uncomfortable as Kylo looked. This Rey girl, your whole opinion of her changed. You'd adored her thinking the movies were just that, movies. But knowing now that it was Kylo's reality, they were real, your heart wrenched at the thought of Kylo pinning over her. He'd been so willing to risk his life for her, and the way he kissed her, the happiness he looked when they were staring into one another's eyes before he 'died', it made your lip twitch in jealousy. You scoffed. "

"Honestly, I think we should of been in the movies more. We're fucking bad ass, and I would have liked to have more scenes with us. We were robbed!" Vic threw his hands into the air, shaking his head. "ROBBED I TELL YOU!" 

"Conceded ass." Hux spat, sinking into the chair when Kylo approached him, raising the saber up to his face. "Ren,...let me explain..." 

"I knew you were a weasel. Get out of my sight, and go help fix my ship before I decide to end you. In fact, everyone get back to fucking trying to get that ship fixed. Enough fucking around." Kylo growled, his eyes narrowing as he looked around the room. Literally everyone scattered to their feet, rushing out of the house. Everyone but you. Kylo turned to you, and he sighed. "You're upset. I can see it in your eyes." 

"I'm not upset." You scoffed, crossing your arms over your chest. "I just don't understand why you'd chase after your enemy. Why you'd become 'lovers' with someone on the opposing side." You were trying to wrap your mind around Kylo's thought process and his reasoning for wanting Rey so badly. 

"It's not-" Kylo stopped himself, realizing he didn't have to explain himself to you. "I'm not talking about this with you. All you need to know," He lowered his blade down, turning it off. He stepped to you, hooking his saber back to his hip. He put his hand up, grabbing onto your throat, and tugging you to him. "Is that I want that bitch DEAD." Spittle came from his lips as he gritted his teeth saying with word with nothing but hatred wrapped around it. "She's nothing to me. She's always been a nobody, and she always will be." 

"You don't handle rejection well do you?" Your realized that your boldness was a mistake. You weren't thinking rationally, you were thinking with a jealous mind set, wanting to get a rise out of Kylo. You gasped when he picked you up, and threw you down onto the couch. "Yeah, I knew it. So you don't love her? Or do you? Why do you want to go to space so bad? To go get her? To get her to join you? How much of that story is true?" 

"Stop. Talking." Kylo shook his head, trying to tune out your words, but they just kept spilling from your mouth. He clenched his hands into fists, and he shot his body forward and down, slamming his fists into the couch on the sides of your head. "I said," He put his face inches from yours, staring right into your eyes. "Stop. Fucking.Talking. I'll say this once, and once only, she means nothing to me. Not anymore. Got it?" 

Your body tensed, your fingers digging into the couch nervously as you stared right back into his golden-emerald eyes filled with a fiery rage. "Got it." 

"Good." Kylo pressed his mouth to yours, kissing you hard, and aggressively. He pushed his tongue between your lips, and dominated yours in seconds. He flicked it up, and down, and side to side, his saliva dripping into your mouth. He grunted against you, and he pulled back from the sloppy kiss, smirking at your reddened cheeks. "Don't be jealous." 

"I'm not jealous." 

"Sure." Kylo smirked, pulling his body back, straightening himself out. "Just as I'm not mad. Gotcha." 

"I don't like the way it's looking at me." Cardo stopped right beside the fence holding the llama and the cows in it. "I feel like it's judging me from a distance." 

"It probably knows how much of a fuck boy you are." Hux mused to himself, and his blue eyes widened when Cardo spun, and lunged at him. Hux took off into the corn field, pushing the stalks to the side, out of his way as he darted through the corn field, trying to get away from Cardo chasing after him. "I'm just stating facts. Animals can sense bad people!" 

"When I catch you, you little shit, you're dead." Cardo smirked, seeing the fear in Hux's eyes as he glanced back at him. 

Vic rolled his eyes watching as Cardo and Hux disappeared into the field, and he looked to Trudgen. "Don't you agree we should have been in those movies more? Or am I the only one who thinks that? They barely showed us. We've done so many fucking cool things, whoever made that movie needs a serious talking to." 

"Good luck with that." Lina spat, gripping Josh's hand tightly, swinging it at her side as she walked through the corn field. 

"What do you mean 'good luck with that'?" Vic's brows knitted together, his piercing blue eyes trailing over Lina's face as she and Josh walked right by him. "hey, I asked you a question." 

"Just what I said." Lina shrugged, and she looked to Josh. "We should be able to get half of the ship fixed today." 

"Damn." Josh frowned, knowing that once the ship was fixed, he was going to have to go back to space, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to take Lina with him. A sadness washed over his face, and he looked down to the ground, stopping in his tracks. "i don't want to leave you." He picked his other hand up into the air and brushed it through Lina's hair. "I like you." 

"Ugh, get a room love birds." Ushar spat, tipping his head from one side and to the other. He pushed his hands together, wedging it between Lina and Josh, and shoving them apart. He walked between them, and he glanced back, his hazel eyes glistening with amusement. "Better get to work, don't want Kylo to get any angrier than he already is. It won't be good for any of us." 

Lina growled when Ushar forced her and Josh apart. As soon as Ushar was past them, she grabbed Josh's hands again. "I don't want you to leave either. Maybe you can sneak me on the ship." 

"Yeah, maybe." Josh smiled down at her, and he leaned down planting a kiss upon her lips gently. 

[POVS Later on]

Lina clapped her hands together, and she heard a strange noise, looking out of the ship, ducking down to look up to the edge of the pit where Vic was holding onto a chicken who was flopping around trying to get free. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to tame them. They WILL like me. I'm sick of them attacking me. Little fuckers," Vic looked down to the writhing around chicken, narrowing his piercing blue eyes at it. He swore on everything the chicken glared back. He blinked a couple times, and he growled. "See? Look!" He held the chicken outwards. "he just glared at me." He yelped when the chicken pecked at his hand, and he dropped it, the chicken flapping its wings, and flying off. "GET BACK HERE! WE'RE NOT DONE!" 

"I'm surrounded by imbeciles." Kylo slapped his palm to his forehead, shaking his head in disbelief. He tried to forget about the whole thing. He looked to Lina, and he scoffed softly. "How's it going? Almost done?" 

"Almost. We got a lot patched up. Probably half-way there. But it's getting dark, so we're going to have to stop soon." Lina shrugged, and she pulled her body back into the ship, looking to Josh who was smiling widely at her. She smiled back, and twisting the wrench around the bolt locking the piece of metal into place on the wall. "I'm totally sneaking onto the ship, no choice. You're not leaving me here. I'm coming with you."

Josh rose his finger to his lips, and he nodded. "Shh. Keep that on the down low, but I'm okay with it." He winked at her, tweaking his own bolt into place. He slapped the metal sheet, it sounding like thunder had just erupted in the ship. "We got a lot done today. I'm proud of us." 

You sat on the frame of the tractor, the hood, swinging your feet back and forth below you. You were bored. There wasn't anything you were able to do to help, and watching other people work while you just watched got old quickly. "So," You tipped your head to the side, looking in Kylo's direction. "What's the first thing you're going to do when you get back?" You heard the chickens cawing from behind you, and you sighed. "Vic's at it again." 

Kylo was silent, mulling it over in his head. "First thing is going to be to find the ship that destroyed mine, and fuck it up. Obliterate it into tiny little pieces, and watch as everyone gets blown to bits. Second thing would be-"

"To find Rey?" You rolled your eyes, running your fingers over your thighs, looking away from him up to the sky. 

"What did I say? You know what, get down." When you didn't obey, kylo pulled your body down with the force, bringing you to him. "I've about had it with your attitude. I already told you not to be jealous. What else do you want me to say? I want the girl dead, she ruined my fucking life. huh? What do you want to hear?" He brought his face to yours, looking down at you with a hardened expression, his annoyance clear as day.

"I'm sorry..." You choked out, gasping for air when he let you go. You rubbed your throat, and looked down to the ground, embarrassed that you were even acting this way. "i don't know what's come over me. I don't even know why I care." 

"I GOT IT! I GOT THE LITTLE FUCKER!" Vic jumped up in the distance, trying to show everyone he'd gotten another chicken. He looked down at it, holding its mouth closed, and he smirked. "You will behave. You will learn to obey me!" 

Cardo had chased around through the corn fields for some time. He was getting tired, and bored of chasing after him. He stopped, calling to him. "You've got to come back inside at some point. I'll be waiting." He turned, slowly making his way back through the corn field. He hadn't realized how far they'd gone until he was trying to look around, and all he saw was corn. "jesus, how far did I chase him?" He brushed his hand over a couple stalks, and he shook his head. When he got back to the group, Ap'lek looked right to him, judgmentally. "What?" 

"You know, that's probably why he ended up being the rat, is because you guys fuck with him so much." 

"You know what-" Cardo rose his hand up, pointing right to Ap'lek. "That's a good point. He's just easy to fuck with. He almost asks for it." 

"Still," Ap'lek rolled his eyes, looking back down to the ship. "I can't wait to get off this dreaded planet, and go home."


	6. Chaos

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, face fucking, ass-fucking[with a saber] chaos...per usual, bit of romance brewing between Josh and Lina, oral sex, choking, slapping..maybe a bit of romance brewing between Kylo and y/n,...maybe? 

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

Fitting Cardo, Vic, Ap'lek, Kylo, and you into the tiny ass truck was a feet. You had to practically sit on Kylo's lap, his feet pushed together between yours to keep away from the pedals. Your hands gripped the steering wheels, his large hands wrapped around your waist. "I don't know why you all wanted to come. It's really cramped in here."

"Because, I've never been to a 'grocery store'. I want to know what the hype is all about." Ap'lek spoke, his voice deep but filled with a dripping intrigue. His green eyes glistened with the beams of the sun shining down onto them through the window. He was pressed up against the door, and he groaned. "Push over." He nudged Cardo with his elbow, trying to get more room.

"How am I supposed to fucking push over when there's no fucking room?" Cardo's head turned, his golden locks whipping around the sides of his face. A couple wavy strands fell over the top of his head, and he narrowed his baby blue eyes into Ap'leks green ones, pushing back against him.

"You're like overgrown children, I swear on the maker, if you don't stop-" Kylo's head turned, his cheek pressing against your back, looking past Vic to the other two Knights. "Knock it off. I will pull this vehicle over." He hated this. He hated everything about this. Babysitting the knights, not being able to do as he wanted, following the 'rules'. He hated every single second of it. The only good thing about being on earth, well, it was you.

"I can't handle how immature you all are. Like how? Are the Star Wars stories even true? Do you guys murder people in space, cause from what I see, you're all just...big babies."

"Careful pet. My knights don't like being insulted." Kylo grabbed onto your hips hard, making you yelp, and your body jerk above his. He slid your ass back and forth over his groin, his arousal slowly growing in his pants pressing up into your ass cheek. "Don't make me punish you in front of everyone."

The idea alone sent a chill down your spine, and a wetness grew between your thighs. "Jesus..." You gripped the steering wheel tighter, turning it off to the left, and whipping the pick up truck into the parking lot of the Target parking lot. You found a close enough parking spot, and turned the key. You glanced to Ap'lek, and you pointed to the glove compartment. "There's masks in there. You have to wear them."

Ap'lek's brow with the split in it rose up into the air, and he reached his hand out, grabbing onto the compartment and tugging it open. He peered down, and he saw all the plastic packaged clothed masks, individually wrapped. He grabbed a handful, taking one for himself, and handing the pile over to Cardo. He tore it open, and he held it up in the air in front of him. "What the hell is this shit? If I knew I needed to wear a mask, I'd have just worn my helmet." He scoffed, unfolding it, and bringing it up around his mouth and nose, and putting the straps around his ear.

"Huh." You mused, looking Ap'lek over, taking note that even with the mask on, he was still sexy. You watched as everyone else put their masks on, and you followed suit. "Alrighty, now I need you guys to be on your best behavior in here. I know the manager." You slid over Kylo's lap, and you opened the door, climbing out.

Upon entering the sliding open doors, the Knights took off in different directions faster than you'd been able to tell them to stay close so you could keep an eye on them. Your head bowed down in defeat. "Ugh."

Kylo chuckled under his clothed black mask, his golden-emerald eyes peering down at you. "Come on, let's get this over with." He had a puzzled expression run over his face as he watched you grab a big metal thing on wheels. "What's that for?"

"It's a grocery cart?" You tipped your head to the side, grabbing into the plastic pieces where the handles were, and started pushing it through the store. "I want to show you something." You held back the giggle that wanted to break free, leading Kylo down the aisle towards the candle section. You stopped in front of the shelves, scanning them for the 'Kylo Ren' smelling candle. You reached for it, turning to Kylo with one in your hands, holding it up to him. "Smell this."

Kylo's brows furrowed together, reaching one hand for the candle, and he brought it closer to his face. He tugged the mask down over his nose, and he sniffed the top of it. "I don't smell anything."

"No, silly, take the cover off." Kylo's ignorance was almost adorable. You watched him tug the cover off, and the face he made when his inhaled was priceless.

"What is this shit? Why would you make me smell that? Ugh. Take it back." Kylo held it out to you, gripping the bottom tightly in his hand.

"So, the rats-" Before you even finished the sentence, he asked.

"Rats? What rats? Wait, what?"

"Uh.." You realized in that moment, you'd already said too much. You needed a quick recovery. "The people who like Adam Driver, erh, you, erh, Kylo Ren, say that smells like you." You slid your foot in a half circle across the tiled floor, locking your hands together behind your back, swaying your body a bit.

Kylo looked disgusted. No, he looked OFFENDED. He glanced to you then to the candle, and he whipped it across the aisle, it smashing into pieces on impact. His hand shot up, making all the candles fly off the shelves, and smash on the floor all around you. "I do NOT smell like that garbage. Whoever said I smelt like that needs to be punished." He clenched his hands into fists, stepping over the piles of glass and down the aisle, muttering under his breath.

You jumped when the candles smashed all around you, and you just stared at Kylo's back as he walked away. "Great...I should have known that was going to happen." About the time you turned, the manager, Anya, came rushing around the corner, her bright violet eyes looking right at you from the other end of the aisle.

"Y/N! What the hell?!" Her hands flew up into the air, and she waved them around, shaking her head. "This is a disaster. What happened?"

"An over grown man child happened. I'm sorry. I'll pay for all of these." You were thankful he'd just smashed the ones that were Leather & Ember, but still, it was more than you wanted to have to pay for.

"Girlll, you're lucky it's me working today and not Sarah. Boy, oh boy. I'll go grab a broom." She turned, and hurried away.

After helping Anya clean the mess, and apologizing as profusely and as many times as you could in the time it took to clean up the broken glass, you were already done and ready to go home. "I'm sorry again, seriously, just add it up, and tell me it when I'm ready to check out."

"Don't worry about it. Just don't break anything else." Anya waved good bye to you and took her leave again. Your fingers gripped onto the cart, pushing it far more aggressively down the aisle than you intended to. Now you were searching for Kylo, and the Knights as you made your way down the store. You were cursing them mentally, unaware of your surroundings, and the oncoming collision that was about to happen. When the cart came around the corner and smashed into yours, you stepped into it, flipping over the top of it, and right into the cart. "What the fuck?!" Your head snapped to the side, and you stared right at Derrik's masked covered face. "Derrik...what the hell..."

Derrik held back his laughter, stepping around his cart and to yours. He grabbed your hand, and helped you up out of the cart. "I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his head, and he shrugged. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest, and glaring at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhm, I'm shopping, same as you I presume?" Derrik was confused by your question. "Is that okay?"

You'd realized that you had no rhyme or reason to be stern, or defensive with him. He hadn't done anything wrong. Kylo did. You were mad at Kylo, not him. Your arms uncrossed, lowering to your side. "I'm sorry. I'm just...kind of stressed out."

Kylo had decided he'd been away from you long enough, his own loneliness creeping up, and he went to find you. He rounded the corner, and he paused mid-step, stepping back around the aisle, and peering down to you and Derrik. He watched as you both conversed, and giggled, flirted. His hand grabbed onto the shelf tightly, not realizing how hard he'd been grabbing it, his rage taking over, bending the shelf down. Christmas ornaments fell down onto the floor with loud thuds, drawing yours and Derrik's attention. Kylo growled, and he stepped futher back, bending down and throwing them back onto the shelf. As soon as he rose to his feet, you were already coming around the corner.

"Kylo, just stop touching things." You shook your head, pushing the cart past him. You filled the cart with the things you needed, and you were making your way towards the front of the store when you stopped, seeing Vic, Cardo and Ap'lek in the toy section, ripping boxes open and playing with fake light sabers. "I-"

Kylo looked to the Knights, and then back to you. "Leave them. I'm not dealing with it." He started walking down the main aisle, uncaring about what the Knights were doing.

Vic got bored of the fake light saber battle, and he dropped his to the floor. He got a devious idea in his mind out of no where. "I'll catch up. I got to check something out." He turned on his heels, and he sped out of the aisle. He walked through the entire store, stopping when he peered up to a sign that said 'Fresh meat.' He stepped to the counter when the butcher called next. "Do you have..." He paused, smirking under his mask. "Chicken..." He paused again, correcting himself. "Wait, chicken parts. Like legs, or thighs, or heads...something."

The butcher nodded, not even second guessing his question. He disappeared behind a door, and returned with every thing Vic had asked for. "Want to pay here?"

Vic pursed his lips under his mask, making it push out a bit. "Nah, I'll pay up front." He grabbed the bag from the man, and he thanked him, chuckling darkly to himself. He'd get those chickens to realize he was the dominant one, one way or another. He walked with a stride of victory through the store. As he got to the register where you and Kylo were in line, he slowly approached your cart, dropping it down into it while you were turned the other way. Slick with it.

Ap'lek positioned himself onto the tiny ass bike, the whole ordeal awkward really because he was so large. He managed to wedged his feet up onto the pedals, and he gripped the handle bars, and started moving his feet, the bike going forwards down the aisle towards where Cardo was having no problem riding around on the bike. "Hey, let's play a game." 

Cardo stopped, mid-pedal, looking to Ap'lek with a rose brow. "What kind of game?" 

"We ride right towards one another, and see who pulls away first." Ap'lek grinned widely, though it wasn't able to be seen under his mask. "What do you say?" 

"I say you're going to lose." Cardo pedaled the bike in a circle, going to one end of the aisle, and Ap'lek at the other. Both men started pedaling towards one another, and neither one of them pulled away. The front tires locking into one another, and both men getting thrown off of their bikes, landing hard onto the tiled floors on their backs. They both laughed, looking to one another. "Well, that was counter productive, but fun." 

Four security guards came rushing around the corners, and right to the men. The Knights protested their removal, saying they were allowed to express their inner child, but the guards weren't having it, dragging them to the front of the store past you and Kylo and Vic at the register. 

"What the hell...." You watched as security guards had Ap'lek and Cardo by the arms, dragging them out of the store. "I swear on everything...this is the last time I'm bringing them anywhere." You didn't even notice what Vic had put in your cart, you were distracted by your anger, and cussing the Knights out when you got out of the store. You thanked the lady behind the cash register, grabbing the bags from the counter, and muttering under your breath as you walked to the front of the store. When you stepped outside, you handed the bags over to Kylo, who reluctantly took them. You stormed over to the security guards, once again Anya coming to your rescue.

"It's fine. Let them go." Anya waved her hand at the guards who released the Knights. "Older men playing with little kids bicycles? As funny as it was, I'm going to have to ask you not to do it again. And you," She turned around, looking right to Kylo. "If you ever come into my store again and break stuff, I won't be so nice. You all best say thank you to Y/N for getting you off the hook." She glared at Kylo, and then she turned to look at you. "Let's catch up sometimes, when you don't have your hands so full." She chuckled, said her goodbyes and took back off into the store.

You stomped over to the truck, gesturing aggressively for everyone to pile in. The tension, and awkward silence that filled the truck on the way home made you nauseous. You were livid. You were embarrassed. When you pulled into the yard, the Knights piled out of the truck, Vic grabbing a bag, and running right for the chickens. "Do I even want to ask what he's doing?"

"Probably not." Kylo lifted you up off of his lap, and helped you out onto the ground. He slid out after you, and he sighed looking towards where his ship was. "I really hope that it gets fixed today." He felt your tensensess, knowing you wanted to say some smart ass comment, more than likely about Rey. "Don't you-"

"To get back to Reeeeyyyyyy...." You took a couple steps back, reaching up for you mask and tossing it onto the hood of the truck. You stuck your tongue out, and when Kylo lunged for you, you twisted around running for the front door of the house. You just barely got it open before he caught up to you, scooping you up, and you laughed leaning back into him. "Oh, Rey, take my hand Rey, Please don't reject me Rey, I love you Rey, just love me back."

Kylo wasn't nearly as amused with this as you were. In fact, you were aggravating him. He didn't appreciate the mockery. He didn't like you taking jabs at him like that. It made him feel degraded, un-manly. He slid your body up, twisting it around, and throwing you over his shoulder, his large arm wrapping around your body, and he started up the stairs. "You want to run your pretty little mouth?"

"Ooop." You realized that Kylo wasn't having fun, and he sounded bitter as fuck. "Kylo...I'm sorry." You gasped when he literally threw you down onto your bed, your body bouncing up when he did. You put your hands flat onto the bed, looking to his still masked face. His eyes flashed dangerously, and you gulped.

"You want to make fun for me? You want to give me shit for having feelings for someone? Let me tell you something, that's the last time I let myself feel for anyone, ever again." Kylo reached his fingers up to his mask, ripping it from his face. He bent down, sliding his hands over the bed, grabbing firmly onto your ankles, and pulling your body to his. He pinned your arms above your head with the force, and he ripped your clothes from you, using the force. His golden-emerald eyes looked your exposed body up and down, stopping on your face. "Yeah, now you've got nothing to say huh? Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. Too bad." He shot his hand up, pulling the light saber from off of the nightstand, and tossed it into the air, it flipping around a couple times. He caught it, end facing forward, and he brought it down to your ass. "You thought getting fucked in the pussy with the hilt hurt,..." He smirked, and pushed the hilt between your cheeks. "Loosen up or it's going to hurt even more."

You tried to move, but he wasn't just using the force to pin your arms down, he was using it to hold your entire body in place. You felt the cold hilt sliding up between your cheeks, and you shut your eyes as he started pushing it in. "Kylo, you can't just.." You stopped yourself when he glimpsed up to you, and growled. "Please...lube it...you'll rip my asshole right open."

Kylo rolled his eyes. "Fine." He drew the hilt from between your cheeks, and he leaned his body over yours, and pushed it right to your lips. "Wet it then."

You gathered spit into your mouth, and you let it seep out all over the end of the saber. Your tongue flicked out against it, purposefully leaving extra saliva there, and you looked to Kylo, minor terror in your eyes.

Kylo pulled the saliva coated saber away from you, and he brought it back down to your ass. He put his other hand down onto your abdomen, and he gently, carefully worked the saber into your tight hole. He moved slowly, allowing you to adjust every couple pushes. He didn't want to actually hurt you.

The pressure you felt was unlike anything you'd ever felt before. You could literally feel your asshole stretching out as he guided the hilt inside of you. Strangely enough, there was pleasure to be found in the pain. It was eroitc in its own way. Perhaps it was just because Kylo, the beast of a man, no, the beast of the god he was, was doing it to you. He could split you in half, and you'd whisper out 'thank you'. You felt pathetic being as desperate as you were for him. You cried out, the saber going further in, and your pussy feeling like it was closing in around itself from the pressure against it. "KYLO!" Tears formulated in the corners of your eyes, and you peered down at him through a blurry gaze.

"Just relax. You'll be fine sweetness. Don't tense up." Kylo had decided that the saber was in far enough. He slid his hand from it, using the force to tug his pants down, and he stepped out of them. He palmed his hardened length, releasing the force from your body, and he tsk'd you when you went to reach for the saber. Again, using the force to hold your hands right above your abdomen, he looked dead at you. "The only way you're going to touch it is if you start fucking yourself with it." He stepped around the bed, hovering above you, and he cocked his head to the side, a single strand of black hair falling over his forehead over his eyes. He pulled his cock from his pants, and he pushed it downwards for your mouth. "Now, be a good pet, and wrap those pretty little lips around my big cock. Are you going to behave, and slip those tiny little hands down and fuck your ass like the needy little slut you are?" He was prepared to use the force to fuck your ass, if he had to. He prefered you doing it yourself though, that was much hotter.

"Yes," You whispered, slipping your tongue out to reach for Kylo's glistening, seeping head. He teased you, pulling his hips back, and stroking himself right above you. You felt the force hold come off of you again, and you dragged your fingers down over your pussy, grabbing onto the hilt with one hand, and rubbing your clit with the other. The flash of pleasure in your eyes, and the swallow of your throat was all Kylo needed before he pushed his cock between your lips. You willingly welcomed him inside you, your mouth curling around him tightly. You started pumping the saber into you, gently, still adjusting to its sheer size. 

Kylo's golden-honey eyes moved down your body, over your hardened nipples peaking up from your fleshy mounds, down your stomach, over your finger print bruised hips, and down to where you were rubbing your clit, and fucking your ass with his saber. He grunted as he started a slow, drawn out pace into your mouth, dipping into the back of your throat, and pulling back right as you started to gag. He was feeling slightly merciful. Slightly. "That's a good girl." The words rolled off of his tongue, a grunt following after them. He gyrated his hips in a circular motion, your tongue twirling around him as he did. His body jerked, a shudder dancing over his body in response. "Ohh."

You moaned loudly against Kylo's cock as you gradually picked up the pace of the saber into you. Your fingers moved over your clit roughly, the pleasure bubbling up more and more with every passing second and every movement. Kylo's pulsing, throbbing cock in your mouth adding to your erotic mindset. You had to admit, he had a nice cock. A big, nice, veiny, girthy, long cock. You realized he was increasing his pace slowly too, not minding it one bit. 

Kylo grunted loudly, disapproving how turned on he was from the sight of you fucking yourself with his weapon. He didn't think when he started this that he'd been ready to cum almost immediately. He brought his hand up from his side, grabbing onto your chin, and gripping it hard. "Slow down." He forced his pace to slow, almost agonizingly slow, torturing himself more than anything. He pushed in, slowly, drew back slowly.

Vic stormed over towards where the chickens were all gathered around the water troth, and he plopped himself down onto the ground, and he glared, his piercing blue eyes looking at one particular chicken. A rusty brown, black and white one. He didn't know her name, or what kind of chicken she was. All he knew was that she had it out for him, and now was his time to show her who was boss. He reached his hand into the plastic bag, pulling out the various bags of chicken parts, and he dangled the bag of legs into the air. He drew back a bit when the chickens started running towards him, but he held his ground. "Ah, don't even think about it. I'm trying to prove a fucking point." His other hand came up, pointing right at his nemesis. He untied the bag, and dumped the chicken legs onto the ground. "You see? Those are your ancestors. This is what happens to chickens who don't listen to me. Bow down to me, I am the chicken master." He wasted no time in taking out the thighs, and the chicken head, holding the chicken head in his grasp tightly. The chickens rushed at the fresh meat, pecking at it viciously, making Vic jump to his feet, and step back. He watched in total defeat as the chickens were practically being cannibals. "Hey, stop! That's not how this is supposed to go! You're supposed to fear me! NOT FUCKING EAT YOURSELVES!! " He twirled the chicken head around in the air out in front of him, and he bent down, hanging it right in front of the chicken he had beef with. The chicken turned, clucking at him, and lifted her head up, trying to peck at the head. Vic dropped the head, and he spun around, running the opposite direction, scoffing under his breath. When he felt he was far enough away, safe, he stopped, glancing backwards only to see that particular chicken looking right at him. "What the actual fuck....what the hell kind of farm is this anyways?" He was dumb founded. He opted at that moment, there was no winning the chickens over. They were fricken canniablistic chickens for crying out loud. How was he supposed to up that? He wasn't. It was as simple as that. 

Josh and Lina placed the last piece of metal against the outside of the ship, and Josh bolted it into place. He stepped backwards, eyeing the pieced together ship over, a smile upon his baby like features. "We fucking did it." 

"We're fucking bad ass." Lina stepped to him, jumping up into his arms, wrapping her feet around his waist, and her arms around his neck. He hoisted her up a bit, so she was peering down at him, and he was looking up to her. "I can't wait to see space." She leaned her head down, pushing her lips to his, and kissing him passionately. 

Josh kissed her back with the same passion, holding her body to his tightly so she didn't slip down. The sound of clapping made them pull from their kiss, and they both looked up to the top of the pit seeing Ap'lek, and Ushar standing there, with smirks across their faces.

"Good job. Josh, how about you come here for a minute?" Ushar motioned with two fingers. "I got to ask you something." The Knights had agreed to give Hux a break from their torment, and now they had their eyes set on Josh. 

Lina shook her head frantically. "Don't you dare go over there. Look at their smug faces. They're going to do something fucked up to you." She frowned when Josh lowered her down to her feet, and released her. "Josh, don't." 

Josh wasn't scared of the Knights. They annoyed him more than anything. He puffed his chest out, and he climbed up the edge of the pit, stepping in between the knights. "What?" 

"I want to show you something over here." Ushar slid his hand up to the back of Josh's neck, and he led him through the corn field. 

Ap'lek looked right down the pit to Lina. "He'll be fine. Don't worry." 

"You're all a bunch of fucking bullies. Like, how are you even Knights? You act like children. Like spoiled, manner-less, idiotic-" She gasped when Ap'lek jumped down into the pit, landing with a thud right in front of her. She backed up into the ship, Ap'lek closing the space between them with two big strides. 

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" He cocked his head to the side, his long dark ponytail coming over his large t-shirt clad shoulders. When Lina didn't say a word, he smirked. "I thought so. How about you make sure the ship starts up?" He gestured with his hand for her to do what he said. He breathed out heavily, his hot breath cascading all around her face, making her whimper. He chuckled softly as she slid against the ship and darted into the opened door, up the ramp. He had to admit, they'd done a good job putting the ship back together. It looked almost as good as it did before it got blown to bits. He was mostly excited because this meant he'd be going back home soon.

Josh didn't fight against Ushar's hold on the back of his neck, or him ushering him through the cornfield. When he stopped, he sighed, looking around. "What is this about anyways? What did you want to show me?"

Ushar looked around, making sure the coast was clear. "Ap'lek thinks I'm going to put your face into cow shit, I'm not." He immediately reassured seeing his face scrunch together. "You have to be careful about what you tell these humans. I got into the comm links earlier, and I Maul where we were. He said that people on earth can't be trusted, that we shouldn't bring anyone back with us. He said they're are spies everywhere on this planet for the resistance, and even for the first order. I don't know if it's true or not, but he's very knowledgeable, and knows a lot more than we would. Don't tell Kylo, I'm still trying to figure it out, but try to keep our secrets, just that, OUR secrets, okay?" 

Josh looked skeptically at Ushar, confused why he'd be helping him. He wasn't exactly buddy buddy with any of the Knights. He didn't know why Ushar was helping him now. He could only think of one reason, self preservation. He was about to speak when he saw Vic running away from the chickens yelling at them. His mouth fell open, and he sighed. "Is he ever going to stop fucking with those poor chickens?"

"Honestly, you know, I don't know. I don't know why he just doesn't leave them alone. I think at this point, it's personal." Ushar's gaze followed Vic to the barn, as he closed himself inside, and the chickens looked as though they were stalking the front of the barn waiting for him to come out. "Okay, but, like, why do they actually look like they're totally out to get him?" 

Josh snickered, holding the laughter than wanted to break from his throat back. "I'm sorry, but I just can't take this seriously. " 

Hux had left for a walk, much earlier, like about when you and the knights and Kylo took off for the store. He needed time to clear his head. He walked, and walked, and walked, making his way to the other side of the corn field, finding a long stretch of woods. He aimlessly walked through it, stepping over large fallen logs, and leaves and branches snapping under his feet as he went deeper and deeper into the woods. He'd been unaware of the fact that Cardo, and Kuruk had followed him, their footsteps silent as could possibly be, until he'd got to the forest. He'd heard branches snapping behind him, and he snapped his head around, scanning the area over. "Hello? Who's there?" He didn't see anybody, and continued forwards. He kept hearing the noises, feeling a slight paranoia rise inside of him as he approached a brook with the smallest rocky waterfall he'd ever seen. "Awe," 

"Awe," Cardo mocked stepping out from behind a tree, looking right at the ginger. "Hey Huxy, whatcha doing?" 

"Trying to get the fuck away from you guys. Why do you constantly have to torment me?" Hux groaned, clenching his hands into fists at his sides from annoyance. Honestly. he just wanted five minutes ot himself, was that too much to ask for? 

"Poor little carrot top." Kuruk stepped out from seemingly no where, cocking his head to the side, his curled raven hair sliding around the edges of his face. "You want to know why we fuck with you so much?" 

"I'd love to be enlightened, sure. Why the fuck not?" Hux unclenched his hands, rolling his eyes. He couldn't wait to hear what they had to say. 

"Because you make it easy. If you didn't get so mad, or upset by it, we'd leave you alone. Your reactions alone is what brings up back to messing with you. Just stop reacting! It's so simple!" Cardo grinned, knowing Hux would react just from that.

Hux did, but not the way the Knights were expecting. He quickly bent down, gathering a handful of muddy water, and threw it out towards Kuruk's face. When it splattered against him, Cardo growled, jumping to Hux. Hux managed to side step, Cardo falling face first into the little brook, and Hux took off running back through the woods, and into the corn field. He chuckled when he heard both men calling for him. 

Kylo grunted, his pace intensified immensely into your mouth, grabbing onto boths sides of your face as he fucked into your mouth roughly. "Take my cock baby, take it good. Just like that, fuck." He kept glancing down between your legs as your moans grew louder, and the vibrations increased against him, knowing you were getting close to your sweet release. He wasn't too far behind. 

You were fucking the saber into your ass roughly, uncaring how much damage it may or may not have been doing to your poor ass. All you could feel was the pleasure, and it was almost so intense it was numbing. Your mind was reeling, your body slicked in sweat, your feet sliding around on the bed as you got closer and closer to orgasm. Your mouth bobbed up and down Kylo's cock rapidly, wanting him to release his seed into your mouth just as badly as you wanted to cum. Your fingers rubbed at your clit intensely, making you shudder from how swollen, and sensitive it was. "Mmmphmmmmmm." You muttered against his cock, your euphoric bliss crashing down onto your body, drowning you in it. Waves of pleasure washed over you as you bucked upwards, and twisted your body around, the wetness flowing from your pussy down onto the hilt of Kylo's saber. When you finally stopped, panting on Kylo's cock, your eyes were half-dazed, and you could barely get a single thought through your mind. 

Kylo grunted, his lips curling into a smirk, knowing from how much you just writhed, and moved around you'd just had a good ass orgasm. "Mm, good pet." He pushed his hips all the way forwards, burying you nose into him, and he shot his seed literally down your throat. He shut his eyes as you swallowed, your throat clenching tightly around him, increasing the volume of his orgasm. "Oh fuck baby...Shit..." He let out a long exhale of breath when his seed stopped pouring from his head, and he slowly drew himself from you. He dragged the under side of his cock over the top of your forehead, and he bent down, planting a kiss upon your lips after you swallowed his seed. He slipped his tongue into your mouth, tasting his own saltiness, not giving a shit about it, and he twirled his tongue around yours. He stayed their, your tongues dancing for a a minute, and he pulled back, saliva dripping down his bottom lip onto yours. "Such a good girl." 

You gave yourself enough time to collect yourself before slowly pulling the lightsaber from yourself, and letting it fall to the ground. You gently forced yourself up, feeling the uncomfortable sensation from your stretched out ass. You went to close your legs, to try and ease the sensation, but the invisible force keeping them open.

"Let me see how much you got stretched out from my saber. Let me look. Don't be shy." Kylo stepped around the end of the bed, and to where your legs were open. "Oh my." He smirked, showing off his large, beautiful smile. "Beautiful. Are you hungry? Do you want some water?" 

"Kylo," You frowned, thinking about how excited he was about getting to leave earth soon. 

"What?" 

"Are you going to leave me here when you go?" 

Kylo was mid-turn, and he stopped. He looked down to the floor, and he pushed his lips together, and he sighed heavily. "I'll go grab you some water." He didn't respond to your question, mainly because he didn't know how to answer your question. He hadn't thought about it much if he was being honest. He felt a lump in his throat as he headed for the bathroom, and he grabbed the glass which he assumed you used to rinse your mouth with after you brushed it to retrieve you the water. He rinsed it out of course, and he brought it back to you. "I don't know." 

"Really? You don't know? So you just come to earth, use me as yours and the knights cum rag, and you're just going to up and leave like it never happened?" You snatched the water from him, gripping the glass tightly, and throwing the water into his face. You held onto it so tightly that it shattered into your hands, and broken pieces pierced right into your palm. "Ow." 

"Look what you've done." Kylo stepped to you, grabbing your wrist, forcing you to drop what pieces of glass hadn't already fallen down, onto the ground. He realized you were bare foot, and he scoffed, lifting your body up with the force, and hovering you in the air into his arms. He spun on his feet, and he carried you into the bathroom placing you down onto the counter top. "Let me see." 

"I'm fine." 

"I said, let me see." Kylo pulled your wrist to him, glancing down at your hand. He picked the pieces of glass out, hearing you suck in air through your teeth. "Just relax." When he was done taking the glass out of your palm, he put his other hand up, and he shut his eyes focusing the force energy through his hand into yours.

You watched in awe as the wounds closed slowly, and the blood stopped pouring you. You flinched, expecting Kylo wiping the blood away with his shirt to hurt, but it didn't. "How did you do that?" 

"The force." Kylo lifted his gaze to yours, staring into your eyes. "And to answer your question, I don't know, okay? I don't fucking know." 

"Okay..." You pursed your lips together, sliding off of the counter and onto your feet. "Thank you for fixing my hand. I'm going to see what's up with the ship, and what not." 

"I'll be right out." Kylo side glanced waiting for you to dress yourself, and take your leave. He looked at himself in the mirror, and his nose twitched, as did the corner of his eye. He barely recognized the man staring back at him in the mirror. He was getting soft, being on earth, being around you was making him soft, and he didn't like it. He craved violence, he craved chaos, and destruction. It was in his nature. He needed it. His knuckles turned white from holding onto the edges of the counter, and he snarled, shooting his fist up, and smashing it into the mirror over and over again until the blood seeped from his knuckles, and the whole mirror was in tiny shambles all around him. "This girl is weakening me...." 

You stepped outside, raising your brows up into the air when you saw Vic attempting to make a break for it out of the barn, but the chickens running right back over tot he door, forcing him to stay inside. You let out a belly laugh, and you approached the flock, bending down and picking up the one that had it out for Vic. She looked right up at you, and she nuzzled her head into your chest. "Vic, it's okay. I've got the 'mean' one." You were mocking him.

Vic pushed the door open just enough to glance out of it, and he sighed. He pushed the door open, and quickly rushed past the other chickens. None of those ones attacking him now. "That one, that bitch right there...I don't know what her fucking deal is, but I want to snap her little neck." He watched as her eyes locked onto him, and she rubbed her head right into you. "Fucking evil little furry feathery flyless rat." 

"Wow Vic just wow. Pet her. She's fine." You stepped to VIc, your amusement only growing when he shook his head and stepped backwards. 

"Nope. I'm good. In fact, I'm all set trying to get these chickens to understand I am the superior being. She's an evil mastermind, and I feel like an ass being out smarted by a fucking chicken, like..." Vic trailed off under his breath not wanting to admit anymore than he already had that he'd lost a battle with a chicken. He was ashamed. 

"So, the ship'll be ready to go by tomorrow. Just doing some last touches up on it." Lina looked to Kylo, and she smiled. "Can i please come with you and the Knights, and Josh? Please, please please. Y/N too? We'll be sooo good. I pinky promise." She held out her hand, lifting her pinky up and holding it out to Kylo. "Do you not know what a pinky promise is?" She looked perplexed at his confusion as he stared down at her hand. "Take your pinky, and lock it around mine." 

Kylo cautiously rose his hand, and curled his pinky around Lina's, and he blinked as she said firmly. 

"I solemnly pinky promise to be a good girl if you take us to space with you." 

"Uh...K." Kylo pulled his hand back, wiping his hand off on his jeans. "Anyways," He wasn't sure what just actually happened, but he wanted to change the subject. He hadn't wanted to upset you again by the talk of him leaving. "So, tomorrow we should be good to go?" 

"Yeah." Lina nodded, making her way over to where Josh was. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, putting her cheek to his back. "I really hope he willingly let's me go. It'd be a lot easier than having to hide away." 

"Yeah, for sure." Josh sounded distant, distracted. He hadn't been able to get Ushar's words from his mind. He'd been thinking about it long and hard, his paranoia taking completely control over him. He grabbed Lina's arms, uncoiling them from around him, and he pulled her to out in front of him. "Would you lie to me?" 

"What? Never. Why do you ask?" 

"Just..wondering." 

"Well, don't. I wouldn't." Lina reached her hand up, putting it upon Josh's cheek, and smiling at him. "I swear on my life." 

Hux ran his hand over the front of the ship slowly, a smile across his pale face, relishing how good it looked. He approved. He had to give credit where it was due, Josh and Lina did a good job. He was excited to be getting back into space in no time at all. He'd go to sleep, wake up and it would be time to get back to normal. It was hard to contain his excitement, but he managed well enough. "So first thing in the morning, we wake up, start this baby up, and we're outta here." 

"Indeed." Kylo stated blandly, his expression hardened, blank. He glanced to you out of the corner of your eye seeing you kicking dirt around, and muttering under your breath. "Get some sleep everyone. We got a big morning tomorrow." He finally turned to you, grabbing your wrist, and dragging you down carefully into the pit into the ship. "I want to give you a tour of the ship. I'm going to tell you all the pros and cons about space, and coming up there with me, and I'll let you decide if that's what you want. Okay?" 

You smiled, nodding your head. "Okay."


	7. Selfless-ness

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, ...this chapter hurt to write, but I promise the next chapter will be better....Just had to add some reality cheks in this biach. Ice play..some smut. <3 

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

Hux pushed Ap'lek away from him, scoffing. "Dude, just fucking stop. I'm seriously going to fuck you up." He rose his hand up, balled into a fist out in front of his face, stepping backwards. 

Ap'lek chuckled, and he rose his split brow into the air, eyeing Hux up and down. "Is that so? You're going to kick my ass huh?" 

"DO IT! BRAWL TO THE DEATH!" Cardo loved encouraging chaos and destruction. 

"Guys, can you just chill for five fucking minutes?" Kuruk spat, lowering the paper he'd found on your table down. He didn't know when it was from, or how recent the news he was reading was, hell he didn't even know what day of the week it was, but it was something to pass the time. "Like, just sit the fuck down, and cut the shit. You're staring to piss me-" He hadn't even been able to finish his sentence before Hux let out a battle cry, and lunged for Ap'lek. He blinked, watching as Ap'lek grabbed his much smaller arm, flipping Hux literally up into the air, and dropping him on the ground. "I'm telling you right now, Kylo's not going to be happy about you guys breaking more shit" He pulled the paper back up to his face, and pretended like he didn't even know what was happening.

Hux grunted loudly when he landed with a thud onto the floor. He'd gotten the wind knocked out of him, and his head hit heard. He was seeing stars as he looked up towards the ceiling. He took a couple deep breaths and he forced himself to his feet, whipping his body back around to Ap'lek. "Come on big man, is that all you got?" 

"Is it if you don't have a death wish." Ap'lek smirked, and he puffed his chest out. "I'm bored with this now, I'm going to get some left overs, unless you greedy pigs ate it all." 

Hux kepts his eyes on Ap'lek, still on high guard as he walked towards the kitchen. He sighed when he went right into the kitchen, and rummaged through the fridge. "So, are you guys excited about going to get to go home soon? Or is it just me?" 

Cardo scowled, tipping his head back onto the back part of the couch. "I mean, I guess." 

"What do you mean you guess?" Hux's face washed with perplexity. "How are you not happy about that?" 

"I kind of like it here." Cardo wans't ashamed to admit it. "There's something about Earth that gives me good vibes. Like in a way where I want to take the world over, and bring Hell fire, and destruction to it." He smirked at the thought.

"You're insane." Hux shook his head, and he plopped himself down into the stool, crossing his hands over his lap. 

Kylo led you through the star destroyer, his long thick fingers curled around your much smaller ones, holding them tightly as he lead you to the front of the ship. He pulled you in front of him, sliding his fingers up over the top of your hand, up your arm, and around your waist. He stepped behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, and lowering his chin down onto your shoulder. "Tell me why you want to come to space with me..." His voice was a soft whisper, his warm breath against the nape of your neck, slowly clouding around your ear making your skin tingly and warm. "Why.."

Your body leaned back into Kylo's, your head tilting back onto his firm shoulder. "I think you know why Kylo..." Your hands rose up to his, pressing against them. He was warm against you, making your already warming body, hotter.

"I want to hear you say it, pet." Kylo's head tipped, his raven locks brushing over your cheek as it did. He inched his face closer to you, putting his soft plump lips right against your ear. "Tell me. " He breathed out a hot cloud of breath against your ear.

"I don't want you to leave..." Your eyes looked out the windshield of the ship, your heart increasing its pace in your chest cavity as Kylo's hands slid up under your shirt, and raking his nails gently down your skin, making you shudder.

"Hmm." Kylo mused softly. "Why?" He brought his mouth down from your ear, and he grazed his teeth over the sensitive spot on your neck. "Tell me." He spoke against your skin, feeling the change in texture as goosebumps appeared. He moved his right hand down to the band of your pants, slipping it down between the fabric and your skin. He stopped right at your clit, swiping his finger over it, teasingly.

You moaned, pushing your hips out into his hand. An attempt to get more friction from him. He didn't oblige. The most he did was move down just a smidge, holding his fingers up against your opening, pushing your folds back and forth. You whimpered in protest, feeling yourself warming and slickening against his fingers. "Because, I like you Kylo. I want to go with you...I want to see space."

"Mmmhmm." Kylo gripped his other hand around your hip, pulling them back against him, and grinding your ass right into his groin, where his hardened arousal was pressing back into you. "You like me huh?" He wiggled his fingers tips at your core, feeling how aroused you were. "That's obvious, but why?"

"I...Kylo...I...I just do." Your eyes closed as he drag his middle finger around your core, playing with your sex. You dropped your body down, forcing his finger up into you, and you moaned loudly, parting your lips. "Shit..."

"Bad girl..Did I say you could do that?" Kylo's voice lowered, darkening as he spoke against your neck. "Tsk, tsk." He didn't remove his finger from inside you. In fact, he pushed his index finger into you slowly, and spread them both apart, pushing up against your walls. "You like me because I fuck you? Is that it?" He shut his eyes, mulling over the possibility that perhaps that was the only reason you liked him. He felt a tinge of pain rush through him. It was immediately replaced with anger, and he gritted his teeth, and sank took a piece of the skin on your neck between them, biting down hard. He started pumping his fingers up into you, roughly.

"Fuck!" Your hands flew up, reaching up over you, and around Kylo's neck. Your legs closed around his hand, wedging his fingers back together inside of you. You bucked your hips back and forth, moaning loudly as he plunged them into you. His palm pressed against your clit, adding to your pleasure. "Shit, Kylo, fuck...Just like that."

Kylo's golden-emerald eyes shot open, his rage taking full control of him, blinding him in a reddened rage. He dug his nails into your skin on your hip, and he increased the pace his fingers were sliding in and out of you. "Greedy little thing." His tone was bitter, venomous. "You want to be my little slut? Huh?"

"Yes, fuck yes!" Your body slid up and down against his, his fingers and hand hitting all the right spots at the same time. Tears streamed from your face, the closer and closer you got to your sweet release. Your knees started knocking together, and your fingers gripped into his shoulders, latching onto him for support.

Kylo sucked in your skin, he'd already made sore and red from biting it, He didn't let up his actions into your core, or against your clit. He grunted when your orgasm hit, his fingers getting coated in your wetness. He pumped into you through the after math of your bliss, and he slowly drew his fingers from you, running them over the top of your clit as he pulled them from your pants. He uncurled his fingers from your hip, and he pushed you towards the pilots seat of the ship, turning on his heels, and walking back down the corridor of the ship like nothing had happened.

It took you a minute to gather yourself, and when you did, you lifted your head up from its lowered down position, once staring at the floor, now staring at Kylo's large body, getting further and further away. "So can I come with you or not? You still haven't told me."

Kylo stopped mid-step, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. He rubbed his knuckles against the fabric of his jeans, and he snapped his head around, the locks whipping around the sides of his freckle kissed face. "I still haven't decided. If the only reason you want to come with me is to be my personal slut,...then no. I've got plenty of ways to take care of my needs."

"That's not the only reason Kylo." You frowned, seeing the pain in his eyes as he spoke. You took a single step towards him, and he whipped his head back around, and walked off. You felt your heart throbbing, almost painfully. 'Is that really what he thinks? I mean, I'm all for being that, but why can't he understand I actually like him? Does he not see that?' You tried to force yourself to run after him, but you were frozen in place. You felt the watery droplets trickle down over your cheeks, and your body shuddered.

Kylo stepped out of the ship, and he climbed up the edge of the pit, taking deep breaths to calm himself as he walked back to the house. When he got up to the porch, he glimpsed over his shoulder looking to see if you had followed him or not. You hadn't yet. He sighed, thinking maybe he'd been too cold. He hated being this way, he truly did. The conflict inside of him was hard to manage. Teeter-tottering on the line of dark, and light. He grabbed the door handle, and pushed it open, stepping up into your farm house. He glimpsed right into the living room, seeing the Knights and Hux just sitting there. "Let's get ready. We're leaving soon."

Josh and Lina were in the kitchen, giggling and planting kisses upon each others lips, and when Lina heard Kylo's words, she released Josh's hands, stepping around the island and peering right through the living room at Kylo. "Does that mean we're coming with you?"

Kylo narrowed his eyes, scoffing. "Whatever. I don't give a shit anymore. I do have one question tho, who is going to take care of Y/N's animals? Don't they need to be constantly fed, and watered, and shit?"

Lina pursed his lips together. Kylo made a damn good point. However, she had an instant fix to that problem. "We can bring them with us!"

Vic's head spun around, his piercing blue eyes looking at Kylo with a pleading glint. The thought of the chickens literally haunting him in space, it brought him a discomfort like any other. He pushed his body up from the couch, and he stomped his foot down. "I'm not going if those feathery little fucks are coming. I'll stay here."

"Vic, Knight of Ren, Vicious mass murderer, slayer of space monsters, and innocent souls, terrified of chickens." Hux grinned when Vic's head spun in his direction, glaring at him. He was done being treated like shit. He was finally going to stick up for himself. There wasn't the Knights could do to him, they hadn't already done, besides...well...He didn't even want to think about that. "It brings me great joy knowing that your downfall is tiny little birds, that HUMANS literally raise, catch and eat, and you can't even get a 1 percent advantage over them. It's pathetic." He spittled as he spoke, his tone hardened with his underlined hatred, and disdain. "Fucking, absolutely, and utterly pathetic."

"Enough." Kylo's hand shot up, silencing Hux and Vic with the force. "Get fucking ready, I'll figure out what to do with the goddamn animals." He lowered his hand down to his side. First he needed to get his robe, his cowl, and his mask. He couldn't leave without his stuff. He climbed up the stairs, the floors groaning as he walked down the hallway. He gathered his things, and went back down the stairs. This time when he looked to the living room, everyone had already taken their exit. "Hmm. Guess everyone wants to go home." He found comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only person that wanted to get off this godawful planet. He stepped out of the house, his robe billowing behind him in the gusts of wind, and his golden-emerald eyes glistening from the rays of sunlight that shone down onto him from above. He held his helmet in his right hand, swinging it at his side. "Alright, time to wrangle these fuckers." He started towards the pasture closed in with the metal fence. He'd flew the gate open, dropping his helmet to the ground, and throwing his gloved hand up, using it to catch the flock of chickens, and hovering them over towards the direction of the ship. The chickens clucked loudly as Kylo hovered them in the air out in front of him, walking them to the ship. He lowered them down, and put them up into the ship, closing the door.

"What are you doing with my animals?" You stepped out from around the ship, your brows rose into the air, concern over your features.

"You can't just leave them here...." Kylo leaned his head off to the side, looking at you like you just asked him the algorithm for life. "I mean, right?"

"Why...." You stopped yourself, piecing it together in your mind that he had decided he was going to take you to space with him, and your animals. Your face lit up, your eyes shimmering with joy. You lunged at him, wrapping your arms around his body, sliding them under his robe, and burying your face into his large tunic covered torso. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." You pulled away when he grunted, and you looked up to his face. "Seriously, thank you."

"Yeah,..." Kylo averted his gaze away from you, not wanting to dwell with this tingling feeling he had inside of him. "I got the chickens already, go get the rest of your animals, and make it snappy. I want to get out of here, like now." His tone was firm, but he forced himself to smile.

You smiled back, coily, taking off towards the house. You stopped mid-step, hearing the sound of not just one vehicle coming up the driveway, several. Your throat tightened, your stomach knotting when you saw Derrik's cruiser, and several larges SUVS pull in around him. Your mouth fell open seeing groups of four hop out from the four SUVS, and Derrik hop out of his. Every single person was geared up in SWAT gear, and had guns raised at you approaching you quickly. You blinked, looking right to Derrik's helmet protected head, and you growled. "What the fuck is this about?"

Derrik sighed, knowing that he wasn't able to stop what was about to happen, even though he wanted to. He'd tried, but the FEDS had finally tracked the trajectory of where the fallen object[Kylo's ship] had fallen that night, and they traced it right back to your house. "I'm sorry Y/N, there's nothing I can do. Just cooperate, and you'll be fine. I got to handcuff you." He stepped to you slowly, and he grabbed your wrist, tugging it around your body, and pulling the other one behind, cuffing them together. "Just stay put. Boys, GO." Derrik motioned for the team to go towards the house.

"You're a fucking piece of shit, you know that?" Your head turned just enough to look back at Derrik. He'd made you get on your knees. "I can't believe I ever slept with you. It wasn't even good."

"If this is how you want to play this, then that's fine with me. I was trying to be nice. I was trying to help you. You really though you'd be able to keep a literal UFO hidden from the government? Like really," He stepped to in front of you, cocking his helmeted head to the side, peering through the plastic covering his eyes. "How did you think this was going to go? You'd be able to just keep strange, alien/men around, and no one was going to notice or find out? You've always been daft, but not stupid. I don't believe you didn't know that eventually someone would come." He bore his eyes into yours, and he sighed heavily through his helmet. "You thought you were going to be able to slip off back into space. Where is it huh?" He turned towards the corn field, and he rose back up to his feet. His attention was drawn towards the team rushing out of the house. "Go check the fields. They've got to be around here somewhere."

"Fuck. KYLOOOOOOO!" You screamed out, hoping that he'd hear you. You knew your voice was echo through and over the top of the fields, but you didn't know if he was in the ship or not. "KYLO RUN! GO, GET-"

Derrik bent down, clamping his hand over your mouth hard. He lowered his head down, and he growled. "Stop that. You can't save them. Don't you understand? They're out property now. You should have been looking out for them before, it's too late now. Now, I'm going to remove my hand, are you going to scream again?"

You shook your head, lying of course.

"Okay, good." The very second his hand came off your lips, you belted out again. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath inwards, and he pushed you backwards onto your cuffed wrists onto the ground. "You're selfish."

"How? How am I selfish Derrik?" You wiggled your body, and pulled yourself back upright. Your eyes flared with a fiery hate for the man you'd once been romantically involved in. "Huh?"

"I loved you, and you just couldn't...didn't want to love me back."

"That's what this about isn't it? It's not because they 'traced' the ship back here, or because they knew about them, its because you saw Kylo, and you got jealous....YOU'RE SELFISH!" You gathered spit into your mouth, and shot it at his shiny black combat boots. "Fuck you."

Derrik stomped over to you, stepping behind you, bending at the waist, and grabbing onto the middle metal piece that held your cuffs together. He tugged you to your feet, uncaring for your whimpers of pain. He dragged you to his cruiser, tugged the door open, and shoved you in the back seat. "I could have helped you,"

"If only I loved you back..." You smirked victoriously. "Fuck you Derrik. You aren't going to get them. Their ships already fixed. They're leaving. You're the one who is too late." He shut the door in your face, a gust of wind blowing your hair around your face. You looked out through the tinted window, praying that Kylo had heard you, and heeded your warning. You knew if they got caught, they were done for. The maker only knew what the FEDS would do to them. It saddened you to think about Kylo leaving, but it was better than him being caught.

Cardo had been the one to hear your screams, hearing distant voices, and seeing the stalks of corn being moved around in the distance. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He pressed the button on the outside of the ship, and hurried up the ramp, calling out for Kylo, or anyone. "YO, we got a problem!"

Hux turned the corner of the corridor, seeing the distress on Cardo's porcelain face. "What is it?"

"Something happened to Y/N and there's people coming this way."

"We got to go then." Hux spun on his heels, Kuruk having already taken the pilots seat, and starting the ship up. As he got to the front of the ship, he put his hand down onto the back of the chair, and he looked right to Kuruk's masked face. "We got to go."

"What about Y/N and the animals?" Kuruk's gloved hand latched onto the lever, the ship slowly wobbling, and lifting off of the ground.

"I don't believe she'll be joining us." Hux was looking out for himself, no one else. If you'd been caught, or if people were after them, he could only imagine what would happen. He didn't like the thought. "Let's goooo."

Kuruk had hesitation in his pull of the lever, but he did it. The ship lifted out from the pit, the dirt falling off around it as he did, and the front of the ship rose up, spinning towards the farm where he saw the geared up group of men rushing right for the pit. "Shit. Does Ren know?"

"No. It doesn't matter. Let's go." Hux realized that Kuruk was second guessing him, and he stepped to the control board, and he grabbed onto the other lever, the ship lifting upwards, and speeding off into the air. He heard the gun blasts, the FEDS attempting to shoot the ship down, and he sighed in relief as they slowly climbed up into orbit.

Kylo rushed to the front of the ship, his golden-emerald eyes narrowing at Hux. "What the hell was that?"

"Don't worry about it." Hux spun on his heels quickly, looking right to Kylo. "Everything is fine Ren. We're going home." He skeptically stepped to him, and wedged himself through the doorway, walking down the corridor a grin spread across his face. He was finally going home.

Josh led Lina through the ship to his quarters, the metal doors sliding open, and he pulled her inside. He wrapped his arms around her, lowering his head down and placing his lips upon hers gently. He slowly walked her backwards to his bed, and he lowered his body down onto hers as he fell down onto it. They both giggled, pulling from their kiss, and he stared right into her beautiful eyes. "I think I'm falling for you."

Lina's hands came up, cupping around his cheeks, and she held back her tears of joy. "I think I'm falling for you too."

"I'm going to find Y/N." Kylo was under the impression that you had gathered the animals and you were already on the ship. He was entirely unaware of what the Knights and Hux had just done. Boy when he found out was he going to be pissed. He sighed, a feeling of peacefulness washing over him at the thought of finally being able to get back to space, get back to normal. His boots thudded loudly on the metal floor as he walked down the corridor, his black robe cascading around his legs behind him as he walked.

The group of FEDS watched as the ship disappeared into the sky, one of the men lowering his gun down, and shaking his head. "Well boys, I guess we were too late. We can get all the information we need from that girl. Come on." He waved his hand, gesturing for them to follow him back through the corn field and to Derrik. "We weren't able to get to them in time sir."

"It's fine. We got what we need. She'll talk. She'll tell us everything. Especially now that she's all alone." Derrik held back his sinister grin, and he walked to his cruiser. He opened the door, and climbed into the drivers seat. When he closed the door, he reached for his helmet, pulling it off. He still had a clothed mask on over his face, for precautionary measures. "Did you see them leave you? They just left you. They're gone. He didn't really care for you. Now, you'll come back with us, and you'll be questioned, and interrogated. You won't be able to leave until you tell us everything you know." He started the car up and started driving off, the SUVS following behind him.

You couldn't pry your gaze from the window, looking right up into the sky. Tears streamed down over your face uncontrollably. You were sad that Kylo had just left you, and you were sad that you were now alone, but you were glad that he'd made it out. You were relieved that he hadn't been the one that was caught. You pressed your cheek up against the glass, biting the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from sobbing out loud. You didn't want to give Derrik the satisfaction of knowing he'd taken your happiness away. You felt your heart throbbing painfully against your chest, a sickening, nauseating feeling washing over you. You twisted your wrists around a bit, trying to provide some ease on the tightness of them. It hadn't helped. The metal just rubbed against your skin.

You were dragged into a large building, roughly, and thrown into a room with two chairs on either side, and you were released from one bind, and into another. To the table. You were left to yourself for what felt likes hours. Not a single person coming in to talk to you. It felt like time had just stopped in the room. It felt like your own personal hell. You'd rested your head down onto the table, sobbing against it, staring off into nothingness. You couldn't stop thinking about how much it hurt. You didn't think it would hurt this much, but it did. It hurt A LOT. When the door opened, and Derrik and one other masked man stepped into the room, you sniffled lifting your head up, and glaring at them. "I'm not telling you shit, so do whatever you're going to do to me." 

Derrik looked to the older man at his side, and he scoffed. "I told you she wouldn't talk sir."

"Leave us." The scruffy silver haired male waved his hand, and waited for Derrik to take his leave. He peered at you with his hazel eyes, and he sighed. He walked to the other side of the table, and sat down in the chair. "I know you're hurting. Those 'aliens' you interacted with, you bonded with them didn't you?"

You slowly turned your head in the mans direction, and you rolled your eyes. You leaned back in the chair, and remained silent in hopes he'd just stop talking.

"They're humans. I know they are. But they're not normal humans. I know they've got powers. We know more than we want the people to think." The older male spoke softly, wanting to create the proper atmosphere in the room to assure you he wasn't here to cause you harm, or anymore pain. "We're aware there are other planets out there, and other life forms. We just haven't been able to get that far into space to get out there ourselves. You feel abandoned don't you? You're not alone."

"Don't try to tell me how I feel." You brought your free hand up, wiping the wetness from your cheeks, trying to prove a point. "If you know so much, why the hell am I here then?"

"Because I need you to confirm what we believe. I don't have anyone who has ever actually encountered the 'alien's you have. Tell me, what was it like? What were they like? Were they hostile at first? Were they caring? Did they have emotions like us? What was it like for them?"

You were overwhelmed with how many questions he asked you, his words jumbling together in your head, and making a headache formulate. You scrunched your face together, and shut your eyes trying to tune him out. "Stop. Just stop talking. Please. I don't want to do this. I just want to go home."

Kylo had searched the entire ship for you, and you were no where to be found. Confusion, and anger mixed together inside of him, and he found himself back in the cock pit of the ship. "Kuruk,...."

Kuruk swallowed hard hearing Kylo's voice behind him. "Yes Ren?" He didn't dare look to him, knowing damn well if he did, all he'd need to do was look right to his masked face, and he'd be able to read him like a damn book. Even through the mask. Kylo was just good like that.

Kylo took a step towards the back of Kuruk's seat, seeing him shift his body a bit. "Where is Y/N? You wouldn't have accidentally left her on earth would you have?"

"Uh, well, no sir. Not accidentally."

"Oh?! Is that so? So it was intentionally then?" Kylo took another step, raising his hand up over the top of the chair, and grabbing onto Kuruk's shoulder.

Kuruk's body tensed, his hand gripping the lever tightly, nervously. "Uhhh..I was just doing what Hux told me to. I'm sorry. He said if we got caught,-" Kylo's other hand clenched, the force strangling Kuruk, making him stop talking.

"And tell me Kuruk, since when do you listen to Hux, huh?" Kylo lowered his body down, turning his head at Kuruk's masked face. There was an evil glint that lit up in his golden eyes, and his bottom lip quivered. "Hmm?" He drew his fingers into his palm, tightening the hold on Kuruk's neck, making him choke under his mask. "Bring us back. Now." He released his hold, straightening his body upright. "I won't ask again."

"Ren, I'm sorry but we can't go back. There were guys with guns, and suits all geared up trying to come after us." Kuruk spoke through breathy gasps, still trying to get the air back into his lungs that he'd been briefly deprived of.

Kylo's eyes closed, taking Kuruks words into account. He hadn't seen it for himself, but if what Kuruk was saying was true, Kylo knew they couldn't go back. Not without a plan. "I'll be back. Keep course for space, but be prepared to turn back around when I return." He spun on the heels of his boots, strutting purposefully down the hallway to his quarters. He waved his hand, the doors sliding open and he stepped into his quarters. The door whirred shut behind him, and Kylo walked over to his bed, sitting down on it, and closing his eyes, trying to use the force to connect to you. He struggled, but he was successful.

Y/N?

You'd snapped out of your daze when you heard Kylo's voice. You looked around the room, totally thinking someone was fucking with you. They had to be right? How else were you able to hear his voice? You inhaled sharply, totally done with all of this. The man asking questions, Derrik watching you through the one way glass, you knew he was on the other side, you could feel him staring right at you. You just wanted to go home. You wanted to be sad and sulk in peace, away from everyone and everything. 'Kylo? How can I hear you?'

'Through the force. Where are you? I'll come back for you. I'll come get you.'

'Kylo, you can't. I'm in some government building. If you try to come and get me, you'll get caught. You, the Knights, Hux, Josh, even lina will be fucked. Just go home...I'm fine. I'll be fine. I promise. Please, don't come back for me. Please. I'm begging you.' You wanted to say the complete opposite of what you were to Kylo, but that was for not only his best interest, but in the end yours. He had to stay away. He had to get away from Earth. As much as it pained you to say it, you knew it was the right choice. It was the self-less choice.

Kylo's eyes shot open, the force connection being lost, and he scoffed. He shot up to his feet, grabbing onto his lightsaber, and whipping his body around, the red hot blade igniting at his side. He lashed it through the air, and onto his bed, the sheets burning, and the mattress breaking in half at immediate contact. He didn't stop fucking his bed up until it was in pieces, and he was out of breath. He panted, drawing the saber back down to his side, and looking at the destruction. He twisted his body around, and he stomped out of his room, back down the corridor.

Vic was running up and down the corridor trying to get the chickens into one room where he could keep an eye on them, however they had other plans. Especially that one chicken. They kept dodging him, and he kept running right into the wall in an attempt to snatch them up. "You little shits, get fucking back here." He jumped back when the rooster flapping his wings, and cawed at him. He bent down, putting his hands on his hips, and cawing right back at him. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He heard footsteps, and he turned to see who they belonged to. "Ren,..."

Kylo paused for half a second, taking in the sight of his Knight, and it only added to his bubbling over annoyance. He slid the hot blade of his saber over the wall, making a large tear through it as he walked back to the cock pit. "Bring us back."

"Sir, I'm not going to do that. I'm sorry, but I won't risk all our lives for one girl." Kuruk was trying to look out for everyone. It didn't make sense for him to put everyone in danger for you. He felt bad, but this was how it should be. 

You'd been interrogated for another countless hours, exhaustion setting in. You'd finally been left alone, deciding now was as good of a time to try to go to sleep as any. You wanted to contact with Kylo again, but you didn't know how to even begin to do that, so you didn't try. Your eyes closed, and your body rested upon the hard cold metal table. It was the most comfortable you were going to get. 

You were woken abruptly by the sound of the door opening, and Derrik walking right towards you, reaching down and undoing your cuff. "What's happening?" You rose to your feet, looking at him with confusion. 

"You're being let free. My boss has decided that you won't talk...stubborn ass." He spat bitterly, holding onto your wrist tightly, and dragging you out of the room, pulling you into the hallway. "Go, before he changes his mind. 

You slowly walked down the hallway, peering into the glass windows as you did. You stopped when you saw Kylo, unmasked, dressed normally, jeans, and a red and black flannel sitting behind the table, between two agents, talking calmly. Your mouth fell open, and Derrik pushed you along. "How.." 

"How what?" Derrik looked to where you were looking, and he sighed. "That man came in saying he'd seen the space ship too, so we don't need you anymore. We got him. Now go home. " 

Your head was spinning, not understanding what the hell was going on. How did Kylo find you? How was he in there, and not being detained? Where were the Knights? What the fuck was happening? You slowly made your way through the building, passing the offices of agents, who just stared at you as you made your way to the elevator. The doors slid open, and you nibbled at your bottom lip stepping into it. You could feel the blood coursing rapidly through your veins, and the tenseness of your body, from the stress. You pushed the G button, and the door slowly closed. 'What the hell is he doing here? I told him not to come back. Idiot is going to get stuck here, and he's going to get experimented on or something. This is such shit. He should have listened to me.' You had mixed feelings about Kylo coming back for you. It let you know he wasn't just going to leave you, but it also meant, he wasn't going to leave you. You'd made your way out of the large building, looking back to it, your mind racing. You could feel the anxiety crawling over your skin. Your gaze looked out to in front of you, and your mouth fell open seeing Vic, and Kuruk in the truck. Vic in the driverseat, waving at you. You blinked in awe, slowly walking over to him. 

"Hey," Vic had rolled the window down, and he slid across the bench seat, letting you get into the truck. "What's up? You good?" 

"I'm fine...what the hell are you guys doing back here?" You twisted your body enough to look right at Vic, and to Kuruk. "Seriously, do you have any idea how much danger you're in? How wrong this could all go?" 

"Oh, don't worry about it." Vic put his hand onto your shoulder. "Ren's got this. He's just going to use his jedi mind tricks to make everyone forget about us. It's simple really. Genius, actually." He turned, mulling it over. "Yup, genius." 

"How do you know it's going to work?" 

"Oh, we don't. But Kylo did tell us to get you out of here, so let's gooooo." Vic put his hand up to your throat, and slid you up over his lap, in between him and Kuruk. He slid back into the drivers seat, and he turned the key on. He slid the shifter into D, and he slammed on the gas pedal, gripping the steering wheel, and whipping out of the parking lot. 

"JESUS CHRIST!' You called as Vic weaved the truck around cars, just barely missing them as he did. Your hands grabbed onto the seat, holding your body from jerking around, and sliding into either of them. "VIC LET ME DRIVE!" 

"Nope!" Vic grinned widely, pressing even harder down onto the gas pedal, and flying down the long stretch of highway. "I'm having too much fun!" He tugged the steering wheel to the right, going around the car in his way, unaware of the approaching car from the other lane, and he growled when they let on the horn. He glanced up into the rear view mirror, and he narrowed his eyes. He knew how stop and go went with the pedals below. He slid his foot over to the brake, the truck jerking to a slower speed, and the car behind him blaring their horn at you all. He chuckled, pressing down on the gas again as the car slid over into the other lane to get away from his insane driving. "Hahaha, this is fucking awesome." He whipped past the exit he was supposed to take, and he heard you cry out. 

"You were supposed to turn there." 

Vic growled, tugging the wheel, letting off of the gas a bit. The whole truck spun around, and he pressed back down on the pedal, going towards oncoming traffic back towards the exit. He didn't move, the other cars honked at him, and quickly moved out of the way. He tugged the wheel to the left, the truck sliding around, and he went down the exit. "Got it." He grinned, side glancing to you. He felt like a race car driver. He felt bad ass.

You swore your heart flew up into your throat, and then dropped into your stomach. By the time you got back to your house, you had so much anxiety, and you were trembling so hard, and gripping the seat so hard, you'd torn into the fabric. You let out a long sigh of relief when the truck stopped, and you turned to look at him. "I....need...to...get...out...." 

Vic rose a brow, and he slid out of the car, plopping down onto the ground. He helped you down to your feet, and watched curiously as you trembled away from him towards the house. "You're welcome!" 

"Uh-huh." You waved your hand at your side, dismissing his words. You slowly stepped into the house, looking to see Lina and Josh sitting on the couch, and hux standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, a pout over his face. 

"I didn't want to come back." 

"Fuck you too." You glared at him. 

"We didn't know you got left behind. As soon as Kylo found out, we came right back for you. I think he likes you." Lina teased, sticking her tongue out at you playfully. She looked down to Josh beneath her, and she licked his forehead. "Right? What do you think?" 

"I think he...Ya know, I don't know. Kylo isn't really...expressive about his emotions like that. I can't tell. But if I were to make an assumption, I'd say yeah." Josh agreed, smiling widely up at Lina. 

"It doesn't matter now. He's fucking caught now, and we're stuck here because of YOU," Hux pointed right to you, and he scowled. "Useless human." 

"Hux, don't make me break every single bone in your body." Cardo stepped to him, grabbing his outstretched finger, and bending it down, snapping it. 

Hux cried out, snapping his hand back, and grabbing onto it with his other hand. "What the fuck?!" 

"Cry baby." Cardo spat, looking right to you. "It'll be fine. He'll jedi mind fuck everyone, and he'll be back...." He didn't sound very sure of himself, but he was trying to be comforting. 

"I hope so." You frowned at the uncertainty of all of this. You slowly made your way upstairs, needing to catch some sleep. You'd cried so hard, you had drained all the energy from you. 

Some time had passed, you didn't know how long, but you'd cried yourself asleep. The thought of Kylo being detained, and unable to see you, making your sadness cloud back over you. This wasn't what you wanted. You didn't want him to sacrifice himself for you. You sacrficied yourself for him, he wasn't supposed to come back for you. 

Cardo quietly climbed the stairs, Vic following behind. A metal bowl full of ice in Cardo's hands, as he walked for your room. His fingers went into the bowl, twirling them around, and a smirk crossing over his face, his baby blue eyes shimmering a bit as he the floor creaked under his foot stepping into your room. "She's asleep." He glanced back to Vic, and narrowed his eyes.

"Doubt it." Vic cooed, looking to you. He saw your eyes peak open, and he chuckled. "Told you. Darling, we're here to make you feel better." He slowly approached the bed, sitting down on the edge. "How about you lay on your back for us?" 

"Vic, I really don't want to. I just want to sleep." You groaned, pulling your body upright, and looking into his piercing blue eyes. 

Cardo approached the bed, walking around to the other side, and sitting down upon it. "Oh, honey, you don't have a choice. No crying over boys." He pulled a single cube of ice out, it melting between the warmth of his finger tips. He leaned down, reaching for your shirt, and pushing it up. He lowered the cool cube to your skin, and trailed it up and down your stomach slowly. He smirked when you let out a moan. "See? Already feeling better." 

Vic rose his brows up suggestively, and he turned his body, positioning himself between your legs, and undoing the button of your pants. He hooked his fingers into the band, pulling them down aggressively. "We're going to make it all better." He slipped your pants off your ankles, tossing them over the edge of the bed. 

You inhaled a sharp breath, and you tipped your head back as Cardo drew circles with the cold cube down to your panties. You gasped when Vic grabbed the fabric, and ripped them off of your body with one fell motion. Your cheeks brightened with a red tint, and you tried to close your legs, but he grabbed them pulling them back open. 

"Ah, Ah, Ah." Vic cooed softly. "Be a good girl." 

You whimpered at his touch, and your eyes followed Cardo's hand dipping back into the bowl of ice, grabbing another cube. You tensed when he lowered his hand down, brushing the cool cube to your pulsing clit. "Fuck..." Your back arched up, and shudders went down your body as he rubbed the cube against your sensitive bud. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Your hands rose, reaching for your clothed breasts, and gripping them tightly. 

Vic lowered his head down, pushing his lips to your sex, and coating his lips in the water, and your wetness. He slipped his tongue out of his mouth, and he plunged it into you. 

You let out a belly moan, it cracking at the end. Your hips wiggled, and Vic reached up pushing them back down onto the bed. Your eyes fluttered open and shut, the contrast of the cool cube against your clit and Vic's warm tongue inside you driving you wild. Your heels pressed into your mattress.

"Such a good girl." Cardo praised, reaching his hand down into the bowl again, and he inched his body up closer to yours. He grabbed your left hand, pulling it from your breasts, and he put it down at your side. "It's all about you right now sweetheart, enjoy it." He pulled your shirt up, and grabbed your bra, making you whimper when it tore it from your body. He brought the cube down to your hardened nipple, and he circled it, making you moan out louder. "Mmm...that's right, let it all out." 

Vic's tongue twirled inside of you rapidly, dragging along your walls. His own arousal was hard to ignore, but he was managing. He wanted to make you feel better, as did Cardo. The Knights weren't the best at handling emotions, or bringing comfort to people in any other way than they knew best, sexual acts. They figured this was the best they had to offer, and it would either work, or it wouldn't. From the sounds of your increasing moans, he assumed it was doing just fine. Least it would distract you from being sad and missing Kylo for a little bit. He reached his hand out for Cardo to give him an ice cube, and when he did it brought it down to your clit, rubbing it against it. 

"FUCKING HELL!" You cried out, thrashing up into Vic and Cardo's teasing, pleasuring touches. Your orgasm came on hard, your body spazzing when it hit you, and you exploded into Vic's mouth, wetness seeping from your core. Your chest heaved up into Cardo's touches, and your throat clenched as the moans spilled from your lips loudly, breaking through the room. Your head pounded with euphoric bliss, and a cloudiness. "Shit.." You looked to Cardo first, and then down to Vic as he pulled his head up. "What about you guys?" 

"Nah, this was about you." Vic assured you that they were fine. "Now, get some rest. By the time you wake up, Ren will be back." He slid off the bed, and he rose to his feet, palming his cock through his pants, readjusting it. 

"Wait, can one of you stay to cuddle with me? Please? I just need a warm body near mine. I need to be comforted." You knew how pathetic you sounded, but much to your surprise both Knights nodded, and climbed into bed, one on each side. You sighed, and you closed your eyes, your brain shooting right back to Kylo. 

"It'll be fine. He'll be fine." Vic assured, sensing your unease again. 

"You don't know that." 

"You're right, but I know Kylo...." Vic retorted back, more bitterly than he intended to.

"Listen, Kylo isn't going to get stuck on earth if he knows damn well his ship is ready to go. Believe that." Cardo added, softly.


	8. Nothing's Never Easy

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, spanking, choking, aggressive behavior from Kylo[he's mildly cold....then sweet/ Bi-polar asf], slapping..CHAOS as always

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

Derrik's eyes narrowed into Kylo's as he leaned over the table, getting closer to him. "I know you did something to me that day. I could remember going to Y/N's house, and I remembered seeing you, but everything else was a goddamn blur. I almost got fired because of you. Tell me what you did to me." His hands were tightened into fists, holding his body upwards upon the metal table.

Kylo's face lit up with a dubious gleam. "I didn't do anything to you. Not my fault that you're a useless twat. A forgetful one at that." He was unphased by this whole situation. He had to go back for you. He couldn't just leave you to get into shit, who knew what these men would do to you, and the thought of anything other than just talking to you, angered him. It lit a jealous fire in the pit of his core, that just couldn't be snuffed out. Even now, as he looked to Derrik, all he could think about was his prior relationship with you. He pondered if you ever loved him, or if he loved you. He wondered if he satisfied you in bed, like he did. "Tell me, Derrik, did she ever love you?"

A perplexed expression crossed over Derrik's masked covered face. "What? Who?"

"So you're not just forgetful, you're also stupid. I'm not surprised, you are a man of the law." Kylo tilted back in the chair, tugging at the metal restraint holding his hand up onto the table as he did. He pulled his right foot up, crossing it over his knee, and tilting his head to the side. "She didn't did she? That's what this is all about. You're jealous. This isn't about me, or my Knights, or my space ship, this is about her."

Derrik shifted from foot to foot, trying to let Kylo's go in one ear and out the other, but he couldn't. They played in his head like a broken record, spinning round and round, scratching the sames notes repeatedly. He lifted his fists up, slamming them back down onto the table. "Don't even talk about her. It's not like you care about her."

"Hmm, interesting statement, and tell me, how is it you came about that theory?" Kylo was being coy, smug, cocky. He could see he was getting the male riled up, and it was bringing him a tinge of amusement. "Do tell, I am very intrigued." He rested his elbow onto his large clothed thigh, and he rested his chin down into his palm, smirking.

"Why would you give a shit about her? You've known her for like five seconds. I've known her my entire life. We grew up together-"

Kylo cut him off. "And you're just so heartbroken that she gave you a chance, but you, clearly being the daft, low-life degenerate scum that you are, she didn't return the love you dished out, and you've been butt hurt since. Gotcha."

"That's not-"

"No, really. I got it. No need to explain."

Derrik couldn't hold his rage inside anymore. It had been caged inside of him, clawing its way to the surface, and now the beast was being unleashed. He drew his hands back, sliding around the table, and stepping right to Kylo. "You'll regret coming back."

"Are you threatening a civilian officer?" Kylo lifted his head back up, lowering his hand down. He wasn't intimidated by Derrik. Not even in the slightest, even though he could see he wanted him to be. It was more reason to hold his ground, and not react. "I'm pretty sure," He leaned his head down a bit, hardening his expression. He sucked in air through his gritted teeth. "That's illegal."

Derrik clenched and unclenched his right hand at his side, and a flash of red rage flashed over his vision. He shot his fist through the air, colliding it into the side of Kylo's angular face.

Kylo's head snapped to the right, blood seeping from his now swollen bottom lip. He slowly turned to look at Derrik, swiping his tongue out across his bottom lip, lapping the blood up. He chuckled. "I know for a fact, that was illegal."

Derrik bent at the waist, his face centimeters from Kylo's. "I'm above the law. Rules don't apply in this room. Take a look around," He waved his hand around above his head. "No cameras. No one sided glass, no one to watch me absolutely fucking beat your ass to a pulp. Weird little fucking space man." He pulled his body back, and he tipped his head upwards, taking a deep inhale of breath, the sound muffled under his mask. "You're in for a long night."

"No, I'm not." Kylo stated, matter of factly.

Derrik scoffed. "How the fuck do you figure youre-" A suddenly invisible grip around his throat made his words come out choked, and cracked. "Noott..." He reached his hands up, frantically trying to pry off the force he couldn't see. He knew it, he knew Kylo had powers. This solidified it for him.

Kylo sighed, keeping his fingers curled up, and unhooked the restraint around his wrist. It fell apart, thudding onto the metal table, and he casually rose to his feet. He flicked his wrist, pinning Derrik up onto the wall, sliding him upwards so his head slammed into the ceiling. "Thank you for telling me there's no cameras in here, or anyone watching. Now, what you're going to do is, you're going to strip off all your clothes, walk back out there, and start fucking yourself in the ass with your own gun, bent over your desk. First, you're going to tell them that you got the information you needed, after you get me out of here. I could easily just snap everyone's neck with the flick of my finger." He smirked at the thought. "I'd rather not have to do that. Now, off you go." He dropped him to his feet hard, and he stepped backwards as Derrik stripped himself down to his birthday suit, and he walked right for the door. "Good boy."

Derrik felt a pressure in his mind, an invisible force taking over his body. He was completely aware of what he was doing, but he wasn't able to stop it. He opened the door, leading Kylo down the hallway, and towards the elevators. He pushed the button, and he looked to Kylo. "I'll go tell my boss."

"And don't forget about the gun..." Kylo's head tipped to the side, looking to Derrik with glistening darkened honey eyes.

"I won't."

"I know you won't." Kylo pushed his lips out, blowing him a mocking kiss, and he raised his hand up waving at him. "Bye Derrik. Have a fucking fantastic day." The elevator doors closed in front of Kylo and he sighed relieved.

Derrik made his way to his bosses office door, feeling everyone's stares on him as he waited for the door to open. He saw the disapproving look that was across the older mans face when he pulled the door open. "Sir, I'm done interrogating the space man. Now, I've got to do something." He couldn't stop himself as his boss demanded he come back over to him. He walked through the middle aisle of the spread out desks in the room, reaching into the drawer of his desk, and bending over the desk, and slowly bringing the gun up to his ass, and working the barrel into his asshole. He yelped, but couldn't stop himself.

"MR.THOMPSON, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sir, I can't stop!"

"FIND ME THAT FUCKING SPACE MAN! NOW!" The older mans eyes trailed over every single agent sitting behind their desk. As they scattered to their feet, and rushed after Kylo, he stomped over to Derrik, grabbing his hand that had already started pumping the gun into him, and he ripped it back. He knocked the gun out of his hand, and he dropped Derrik down to the ground. He stared down at him, a cold look in his eyes. "You're fired."

"Sir, I was being controlled. That fucking creature got into my mind. I swear. Please, Please, I need this job." Derrik grabbed onto his boss' pants, tugging at them. He looked up to him, pleading him with big eyes. "Please, Sir, I'll find him and bring him back. I promise."

"Go." The older male stepped back from him, and he growled as Derrik rose to his feet, scampering off. "AND PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON FOR FUCKS SAKES!" He spun on his heels, shaking his head. "I swear the people the government hires get dumber and dumber every fucking year."

Kylo glanced around the parking lot, looking for a car that he might be able to hi-jack. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and he narrowed them seeing a woman and her teenage son arguing as she was starting the car up. "That'll do." He strutted across the parking lot, tugging at the red and black flannel, straightening it out. He put his hand onto the top of her car, and bent down, rapping the window with his large fingers. "Ma'am?"

The woman's head turned hearing the sound against her window. She rolled her window down, and she spoke with a sourness. "What? What do you want?" She looked Kylo up and down, rolling her eyes.

"Hm. I was going to be nice about this, but since you're so rude," Kylo used the force to rip the door open, and lifted her out of her chair, placing her in the middle of the parking lot. He turned back to the car, and he climbed into it. He glanced into the rearview mirror and as he locked eyes with the teenage boy, he slid to the door, opened it and ran from the car over to his mom. "Thank you!" He slid his hand out the window, waving at them. He shifted the car into D, and he stepped on the gas pedal, whipping out of the parking lot. He'd drove space ships before, how hard would it be to drive this thing? It wasn't any different than the transport vehicles in space.

Vic had been right, you'd woken up, and Kylo was standing at the edge of the bed, looking right down at the three of you cuddled up into one another's bodies. You pushed Vic's arm off of you, and slid out of Cardo's hold, sitting up right. "Kylo. You're back."

"I see it didn't take you very long to find comfort elsewhere. Let's go. It's time to get the fuck off this shit hole of a planet. Be lucky I'm not blowing the thing to bits." Kylo's pained eyes averted from yours, spinning on the heel of his boots, and walking back out of the room.

"Kylo, wait," You lifted your body up, crawling over the top of Vic, making him grunt from the unexpected intrusion. "Wait," You nearly tripped over your own feet rushing after him. You stopped in the doorway, and he stopped at the top of the stairs. "Thank you."

Kylo didn't turn his head, he didn't look to you at all. He peered down the stairs, looking to the door. "Mm." With that, he took a large step, lowering it down onto the stairs, and he descended down them, sliding his fingers over the railing as he did. "LET'S GO."

Derrik's walk was almost a near limp as he exited the building. He'd gotten permission to go to the airport, and get into one of the fighter jets to blast Kylo's ship out of the sky. He had barely any time to get there though. Kylo already had a head start on him. He got to his cruiser, tugging the door open, and sliding into it. He started it up and sped out of the parking lot. He got the speedometer to 90 before he whipped into the large parking lot of the air strip[a private base] and he hopped out of the car, rushing over to the jet that was already started up for him. The army man leaned in, yelling at him so he could hear him.

"Be careful and good luck. A couple of my men will be joining you." He motioned to the other jets with pilots already in them.

"I'll be fine. Thank you." Derrik nodded, and he reached up for the handle on the outside of the jet, and tugged his body upwards. He lowered himself down into the seat, the hatch above him closing, and he grabbed onto the lever, pushing it forwards. The jet started rolling across the air strip, and he looked to the man he'd been talking to previously. He nodded at him, unable to see him smirking through the mask he had on. He turned the 'steering wheel' of the jet, it slowly turning and going down the long stretch of road. He felt the adrenaline rushing through him as the jet slowly lifting off of the ground, and it took off into the air. The whirring of the engines from the other two jets that followed after him filled his ears, and he looked from one side to the other, seeing both pilots nodding at him. He grabbed the comm system headset, putting it down over his head, and his ears. He flipped the switch on, and he spoke sternly. "They've got a huge ship. We're going to have to give it all the fire power we have to knock them out of the sky."

"You got it boss." One of the pilots said.

"Roger that." The second one replied.

"Good luck gentleman." Derrik looked out the front view windshield, his body lighting with a burning need to exact his revenge. His ass hurt, and Kylo was going to pay for what he did.

After finally getting everyone wrangled up. Animals included, you climbed up the ramp into the large ship, looking around. "Wow, this thing is actually cool."

Kylo put his fingers around the back of your neck, forcing you to continue walking. "We're going to my quarters. You want to find comfort in my Knights while I risked my life for you? You're going to get punished."

"Ohhh." You cooed, nibbling your bottom lip, and willing letting him drag you down the corridor. "Yes, please."

"No, I don't think you understand, pet." Kylo growled the word out. "I mean, you're going to get pounded. You're going to get treated just like the little slut you are." He stopped walking finally in front of a large metal door, his body jerking as the ship took off into space. He wiggled two fingers, the doors hissing open, and he tossed you into his quarters. "On your knees. Now." He stepped into the room, his hand going to his groin, and he started undoing the button.

You heeded his demand, getting onto your knees, and you looked up to him, with a devious glint in your eyes. "I like this redneck look you got going on. Very farm-y of you."

Kylo's hand slowly pulled the zipper of his jeans down, the sound filling the void of silence. He smirked, peering down at you. He slid his hand up, brushing his fingers over your cheek, and he drew it back, smashing it against your cheek hard. "Shut up. I don't want to hear words. I want to hear the sounds of you choking on my fucking cock." He coiled his fingers into your hair, tugging you closer to him. He used his other hand to grab the base of his cock and guided his head to your lips. "Open up slut."

Your lips parted, and the second he got his head through, he slammed his hips forwards, instantly making you gag. You put your hands up against his thighs, and he stepped back, making your hands fall down to the floor. In doing so, his cock slid further into your throat, making you choke even harder then before.

Hux was pacing back and forth on the bridge, his fingers locked into each other behind his back. He wasn't sure what Kylo was going to do to him, but before they'd gotten on the ship, Kylo had made a very scary threat, and Hux hadn't been able to get his words out of his head. He thought maybe he said it just as a scare tactic, but knowing Kylo, and his anger issues, he was actually going to follow through with it. He was scared. He'd fucked up by making the choice to leave you behind, knowing Kylo would be fucking pissed, but in the moment, he'd only been doing what he thought was best for everyone. He muttered under his breath, and he jumped when he heard Cardo's voice from behind him. He turned, glaring at him. "Now is not the right time," His finger still ached from being bent back earlier. He could feel his heart beat in it.

"I think it is the right time. You just fucking left her there. You knew she needed our help, and you made the choice to leave her." Cardo's footsteps were loud on the metal floor as he approached Hux. "You, willingly left her behind. What? Did you think that Ren wasn't going to find out? He'd just go on about his day like she never existed? Is that what you were hoping for?" He stopped, right in front of him, his body heat radiating off of him, and around Hux. He smirked seeing Hux tense up. "If Ren doesn't absolutely destroy you, I will. Now get out of my sight, you best stay hidden away. If the other Knights see you out and about, they're bound to," He snapped his jaw together, making a biting gesture. "Bite your head off. Now go you little weasel." 

Hux never tucked his tail between his legs, and scampered off as quickly as he did in this moment. He hurried past Cardo, cautiously, but quickly, and back down into the corridors. He got to his room, tapping his foot waiting for the door to open. As soon as it did, he stepped inside, and locked himself into his room by putting the code into the keypad. He pressed his back against the metal door, and he whimpered. "The maker please grant me some mercy."

Josh and Lina had both found an old storage room for the animals to get settled in to. The llama was the most anxious, pacing back and forth, and making the strangest noises. It kept spitting at the floor, and sitting down, getting back up, walking back and forth, and repeating it all over again. "Awe poor thing should get sedated or something. Do you have anything that'll calm these little babies down?" Her green eyes shimmering with concern as she looked to Josh.

"I'm sure we can find something in the med bay. I think there's something. Come on." Josh's hand curled into hers, and the two exited the room, making their way through the large ship to the med bay.

Vic tossed a corn cob up into the air, and catching it when it came back down. He repeated this over and over out of boredom. "Maybe this time we won't have to go back for anything. We can actually go fucking home." He side glanced to Ap'lek who was munching on a sandwich. "What are you eating?"

Ap'lek chewed and swallowed the bite he had. "I made myself a peanut butter and fluff sandwich. Or so that's what the bottle said. I don't know. It's fucking bomb though. How come we don't have this shit in space?" He took another bite, chewing much louder than he thought he was.

"Cause space isn't all it's cracked up to be." Ushar retorted, teeter-tottering on the back legs of the chair he was in. "I mean, come on. Compared to everything we saw, and experienced on Earth, you guys are really going to sit here and tell me you're pumped to go back to murdering, chasing, murdering, torturing, more murdering?"

Ap'lek, Vic, and Trudgen who was doing push ups in the far corner of the dining room all replied in unison. "Yes."

Ushar pursed his lips together, the chair tilting too far back, and he fell backwards, landing hard. He sighed, just staying there. The Three Knights erupted into thunderous laughter, and Vic shook his head. "Idiot."

Ushar pushed the chair out, and he pulled his body up, rising to his feet. "I don't know man. I could have stayed here, and I think I would have been happy."

"You've gotten soft." Ap'lek took the last bite of his sandwich, swallowing it down hard. He brought his hand up, adjusting his pony tail. "Did you hit your head or something? You in your feelings or some shit? I can't believe I'm actually hearing this coming from your lips right now."

"Take this cock, pet." Kylo's hands held your head down, his hips thrusting wildly back and forth as he fucked your mouth aggressively. He could hear the droplets of drool dripping from the sides of your mouth down onto the floor. He'd make you clean it up after. He grunted as your tongue flicked, curled, and twisted and your lips were tightly around him. The vibrations from your gags, and chokes sending even more pleasure rushing through his body. "You like this? You like getting treated like a dirty little cock slut?" He slid his hands from your head down to your throat. He could almost fit the entirety of one hand around your throat.

Your eyes were leaking salty tears as Kylo's cock violated your throat. You could feel the soreness from your jaw being slacked open, the straining of the muscles, but you didn't care. Nor did you care about the fact that you weren't going to be able to talk if he kept this up. You'd have a raspy whisper. You moaned against his girthy, throbbing, soaking length as he talked dirty down at you. You knew he was trying to make you feel ashamed, but you didn't. You couldn't lie, your time with the Knights was pleasurable, and it had brought you a comfort that you'd been needing. But that was it. You didn't feel for them, not in the way you thought Kylo thought you did. You'd take a mental note to remind yourself to tell him that when you got the chance. You gasped when he drew his cock from you, and shot his hot sticky ropes all over your face. You swiped your tongue out, frantically trying to lick it all up. "Mmm."

"I said, shut the fuck up." Kylo used his grip on your throat to tug you to your feet, and off of the ground. He hovered you in the air as he strode across his bedroom with a few giant strides. He threw you down onto the bed, glaring at you with cold golden eyes. "Take your pants off.." He grabbed onto his cock, which by the way was covered in saliva, and cum seeping from the tip, and extremely hard. It had a slight red tint from how aroused he was. "Now."

You wasted zero time in sliding your hands to your pants, and tugging them down over your legs. You pulled them off your feet, already exposed to Kylo from your lack of panty wearing. You moved across the large satin covered bed, and you looked to Kylo for your next set of instructions.

Kylo's head tipped up, and he licked his still swollen bottom lip. "Not even going to ask me what happened, or why I came back for you? You're not curious?" He slowly started working his hand up and down his cock, seeing your eyes trail down his body and land right on it.

You stammered, realizing you'd been selfish in not inquiring. Your cheeks turned bright red. "I'm..-I'm sorry. I was rude."

"Indeed. Lack of manners. 10 lashes. Get over here." Kylo used his other hand to point down to the edge of the bed.

You slowly got onto your hands and knees, and crawled to the edge of the bed. You gasped when he ripped your shirt off with the force, tearing it to shreds. "Kylo..."

"Hmm?" His right brow rose into the air as he moved his eyes over your body, a predatory, lustful glimmer in his golden-emerald irises. "Turn around." He waited for you to do so, and the second you did, he groaned looking your ass over, and increasing the pace on his cock. "I made your boyfriend fuck himself in the ass with a gun in front of his co-workers and boss." He ran his hand down your ass, gripping it occasionally. "Do you enjoy knowing that?"

You mulled the words over, and you nodded. "Yes." You yelped when Kylo's hand crashed upon your cheek hard. Your body jerked, and you fingers gripped into the satin sheets.

"Liar."

"I'm not-" You yelped again, another hard slap to the ass.

"Are you calling me a liar now?' Kylo's tone was bitter-sweet. The undertone of lust was there, but the anger was creeping in more and more. He slapped your ass again, the redness brightening. "Bitch. Don't tell me what I know are facts. You're saddened that you won't get to see your little fuck toy anymore, aren't you? Tell me," He slid his hand up your spine, grabbing a handful of hair and yanking you upwards. He lowered his head down, putting his mouth to the backside of your ear, pressing his groin into your other ass. The unsore one. "Did you love him?"

"Like you loved Rey." You spat, side glancing to try and see his face. You flinched, scrunching your face together in preparation for his next assault, but he didn't do anything. After a few minutes passed, his stillness confusing you, you turned your head and opened your lips, but you were too afraid to speak words. All that came out was a little squeal.

"Hmm." Kylo released your head, drawing his body from yours, and turning on his heels, walking towards his closet built into the wall. He kept his hand working his length up and down, so casually, carelessly. He flicked his other hand, the doors opening, and he reached in grabbing a large staff. Rey's staff. "Want to know who this belonged to?" He turned on his heels again, and he swung the staff at his side as he took big strides back over to you. "Put your head down, and don't you dare look at me." He brought the staff up, and lashed it into your ass over, and over again. Both cheeks getting assaulted with the hard wood. He didn't stop until he was sure they were going to be bruised, or at the very least sore. Your whimpers and cries muffled into the sheets making his cock twitch harder. He dropped the staff to his floor, and he sat down onto the bed beside you. He reached out for your arm, and pulled you on top of him. "It's Rey's staff that you just got your ass beat with." He slid your ass down, shoving his cock up into your pussy aggressively, and wrapping his large arms around your body tightly. He pulled you down to him, burying your face into his clothed shoulder, and he put his mouth to your ear. "I don't care if you're going to miss him. I don't care if you loved him. He's irrelevant now. All you need to worry about is being a good little slut for me. Do you got it?" He slid one hand up, grabbing your hair, and tugging your head back so he could see your face. "And if you fuck my Knights without my say so again, I'll make sure you're never able to fuck again. I'll put you in a cell, and leave you there. I'll come to see you whenever I get horny, and I'll use you for my own pleasure, and that's it."

Tears streamed from yours eyes, his aggressive nature taking you by surprise. You knew he had a dark side, he had to, it was obvious, but this, this was not what you were expecting when you said you wanted to come to space with him. He'd been sort of sweet, but now? Now he was just being an aggressive, violent, possesive jerk, and as much as you should have known that was a big red flag, it was erotic. Something was evidently wrong with you. Right? You leaned back into his hand, and moaned out, your eyes fluttering shut.

"Good girl." Kylo praised, bucking his hips up into your core hard. "Now, cum all over your daddy's cock." He grunted, feeling your pussy gripping and pulsing more aggressively around him, knowing you were going to be a good obedient slut and do what he told you to. When you did cum, you coated his cock, your wetness pouring out around the sides of his cock and down onto his boxers. "Fuck," He groaned, tilting his head back, sweat dripped down his large muscular neck, and down his forehead as he shot his seed into you hard. Your hands gripped into his chest, and he growled when your nails raked down him. "Slut...." He thew his head back up, and he looked you dead in the face. "You're mine now? Do you understand? You will do what I say, when I say it." He cupped his hands under your sore cheeks, and lifted you up, placing you down onto the bed beside him. He rose to his feet, and he stretched his arms above his head, groaning.

"Yes daddy." You whimpered out, your naked body seeping with sweat, and cum. "I need to shower, may i?"

"Ohh. Asking for permission, what a good little girl." Kylo was pleased with your cooperation. It actually turned him on. "Yes, pet. You may."

You slowly rose to your feet, and you lazily walked across the floor, the pain on your cheeks clouding over you. You brushed it aside though. You stepped into the bathroom, surprised to see how neat, and organized everything was. "Nice..." You cooed, and you stepped to the shower, sliding the door aside, and stepping into it. It was large. Tiled. Black. Very Kylo-y. You reached for the knob, twisting it on, and you stepped under the cascading water, moaning as the warm water fell down onto the top of your hair.

Kylo followed after you, stripping himself down on the way to the bathroom, and he stepped into the shower behind you. He brought his hands up to your waist, startling you. "Jumpy, pet?"

"Sorry. I didn't know you were coming in here." You lifted your head, water coming down over your closed eyes. His hands were warm, large, nice feeling around you. Comforting. You leaned your body back into his large naked one, and sighed.

Kylo reached one hand for the bar of soap on the shelf below the shower knobs, and he drew it to you. He gently started lathering your body up, being careful, gentle. When he was done with the front, he stepped back, and washed your back side. He then washed his own body, wedging himself between you and the door, and stepping under the water to. He grabbed you again, and he washed the soap off your body. "You like me washing you up?"

"Yes." You did. It was soothing. The after care you needed, and yearned for after a session like you just had. Kylo's bi-polar mood swings were going to be something you were going to have to get used to. It wasn't something that was going to happen over night, but you could start by trying. "I do."

"Good." Kylo lathered your hair with shampoo, massaging your scalp, rinsing it and doing the same with the conditioner. When he washed himself, he wrapped his arms around you again, leaning back into the glass door, and just holding you there as the water poured over both your bodies. After a few minutes, he released you, and he stepped forwards, and out of the shower. "Get dressed." He grabbed a folded towel on the vanity, and he handed it to you.

You grabbed the towel, stepping out of the shower, and you sighed. "That's what I forgot. I brought everything but clothes."

"I've got some....They're going to be big...but...it's clothes." Kylo shrugged, and dropped the towel to the floor, walking out of the bathroom back into his bedroom.

Your eyes fell on his firm ass as he walked away, your cheeks warming with the blush that crept over them. You smiled, and you stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom. You dropped the towel as he tossed you a baggy pair of sweatpants, and a large shirt. You didn't both complaining about it, he had said they were going to be big. You dressed yourself, as did he, and you glanced to one another. There was a weird gaze between you, and it made you slightly uneasy. You couldn't read his facial expression. You couldn't read him, not nearly as well as he could you, and this made you frustrated. "I..."

"What?" Kylo straightened his body out, and as soon as he had, he was distracted by a loud crash, and the ship tilted a bit. "What the fuck was that?" he growled. "Meet me in the cockpit." He rushed for the door, and he stormed down the corridors, approaching Kuruk's chair, anger washing over him. "What the fuck was that?"

Kuruk was piloting the ship, his guard up. He had a weird feeling. This all felt too easy. They just let Kylo go, no problems? Nothing was that simple. When the red lights flickered on the dashboard, signalling to him that there was incoming danger, heat signatures, he scowled. "I fucking knew something was going to happen," He tugged the lever, the ship tilting to the side, but one of the missiles hit the ass end of the ship, that being what rocked the ship. He heard Kylo's voice, and quickly looked back at him. "We're under attack Sir."

"Fucking cock sucking, mother fucking, pieces of shit. BLOW THAT PIECE OF JUNK OUT OF THE SKY." Kylo's hand shot up pointing to the jet that whipped by their own ship, and went right up into the air. "NOW!"

"I'm trying. Something's wrong with our weapons. They're not firing. I think something wasn't fixed properly when Josh and Lina fixed the ship. They must have forgotten to fix the weapons." Kuruk sighed, and he tugged the lever, the ship dodging an incoming attack.

Kylo put his hand onto the back of the chair, and he looked right out at the jet. He growled. "I'll do this myself." He spun on his heels, walking loudly back down the corridor. He stopped when he saw you scampering around the corner, his sweatpants falling right off of you, your hands holding them up. "Come with me. We're under attack. How much you want to bet that it's your little fuck toy?" He stepped to you, grabbing your upper arm, and dragging your through the ship towards the back. He used the force to hold you up against the wall as he opened the door, the wind, and the pull of the door opening, almost making both of you fly right out the back. He narrowed his eyes right to the jet that was hovering in front of him. It was Derrik. Just as he suspected. "Do you think he'll blast you away?" Kylo's head turned, looking to you with a evil glint in his eyes.

You could feel the pressure trying to pull your body from the wall. You were absolutely terrified. "I don't know! Why?! And he's not my boyfriend!!" You gasped when Kylo pulled you to him, holding you in his arms out in front of him. You made eye contact with Derrik in the jet, and you shook your head.

Derrik was literally in the middle of lowering his thumb down onto the red button to set off the measles right for Kylo, but he stopped when he saw Kylo pulled you out in front of him. "Bold move fucker." He shook his head, speaking through the headset. "Boys, don't take the ship all the way down. Just make it so they can't fly it. I didn't think this bitch was actually going to go off into space with these creatures."

"Got it boss." The first pilot said, his ship immediately being blasted into smithereens by blasts from the star destroyer.

Kuruk pulled the lever down, pointing the nose of the ship right up for the sky, for space. If they reached a certain altitude the jets wouldn't be able to follow them anymore. All he had to do was get high enough. He grunted when the jet took another shot into the side of the ship, more red lights and alarms going off. "Stop blowing holes into my ship!"

Your tears ripped from your eyes the second they broke through, the pull out the back of the ship tearing them from your face. Your body was shaking violently as Kylo held you there, using you as a pawn in this sick game between him and Derrik. A sick game you didn't find amusing, or gun at all. "Kylo, let me go!"

"He won't shoot you. You're fine. I won't let anything happen to you." Just as soon as he said it, the ship got blasted towards the back end, making his grip on you go. His eyes widened seeing your body drop down, and fly right out of the back of the ship. Kylo's face flushed, his mouth twitching. He stepped carefully to the edge using the force to hold him firmly in place, and he shot his hand outwards.

Derrik's face turned ghostly pale when he saw your body shoot out from the back of the ship, falling down towards earth. "What the fuck?!" He pushed the lever down, the nose of the jet tilting down and he sped after you.

Kylo had been a lot quicker than Derrik in your retrieval, using every ounce of force strength he had in him to freeze your body, and lift you back into the air.

You felt your soul leave your body the second you had slipped out of the ship and started falling out of the sky. At one point, your entire life flashed before your eyes, and you thought you heart had stopped. You closed your eyes, letting gravity do its thing, knowing you were about to crash land into earth, and break every bone on impact. After a few minutes, your eyes opened, and you looked around, noticing that you weren't falling down, you were moving up, back towards Kylo's ship. You heard the whirring of the jet whip past you, and you looked down as Derrik realized Kylo was saving you. When you got to the ramp, and your feet planted onto the floor, Kylo closed the door, and pulled you to him. You broke down immediately, sobbing hysterically into his chest.

"You're fine." Kylo put his arm around you, sighing. He hadn't meant for that to happen. As he held you, his body swayed, the energy having been drained from him upon saving you. He got lightheaded, and his grip around you loosened. He stumbled backwards, falling down onto the floor of the bay, hard.

"KYLO!" You crouched down at his side, tears glistening your cheeks. "KYLO! Wake up!" You grabbed his arm, shaking it. You realized he wasn't moving and barely breathing. "Fuck." You shot to your feet, and you sped out of the bay through the ship looking for the first person you could find, which ironically was Josh and Lina. "GUYS HELP!"

Josh and Lina had their arms full of medicine for the animals, and they realized the ship was under attack, but all either of them were worried about was making sure the animals were okay. But as you quickly shot the words out, Josh realized the panic in your tone. He handed the medicine to Lina. "I'll go see what's up. Go help the animals."

"Righto."Lina sped off down the corridor, to continue her mission to make sure the animals were okay. She'd run into Trudgen and Ap'lek, whom both seemed to be on a mission of their own. She'd managed to get their attention though. "I think something happened...Y/N was freaking out. Maybe something with Kylo? Also, have you guys noticed the ships under attack?"

Cardo scowled. "Yeah, we did. Thanks captain obvious. We also noticed that you happened to forget fixing the weapons, so we just had to." He shook his head, his wavy golden locks bouncing as he did. What are you doing anyways?" He rose his brows, his mild curiosity getting the best of him. 

"I'm making sure the animals have a nice trip to space. The llama is acting weird. I thought this stuff would help." 

"K." Cardo rolled his eyes. "We'll go see what's up with Kylo, and Y/N." He continued walking beside Ap'lek down the corridors, making their way to the bay. "Shit." He rushed over to Kylo's side, grabbing his arm and sliding it around his neck.

Ap'lek did the same to the other side, pushing Josh out of the way, and they Knights carried Kylo's unconscious body through the ship to the med bay. They hoisted him up onto one of the medical beds, and Ap'lek looked right to you. "What happened?" 

"Well, we were attacked, as I'm sure you already know," You rubbed the back of your head, trying to calm your shot nerves. "And Kylo used me as a human shield, and i flew out of the back of the ship, and started falling to my inevitable death, but he pulled me back up. Then he passed out." A dumbfounded-ness washed over both the Knights faces which didn't ease your stress. 

"We got to get him back to space. She'll know what to do." Cardo spat, matter of factly. His tone was bitter, but soft. 

"Is he going to die? and who is she?" You didn't like this one bit. The suddence secrecy, and the cryptic words. Nothing about this felt right to you. When the Knights started for the door, you called out again. "Tell me if he's going to fucking die or not at least!"

"He might." Ap'lek stated, uncaring for his bluntness.

Kuruk got the ship out of Earth's orbit, speeding right for space. He reached up, pulling the hyperdrive lever and the area around the ship, morphed together, melding together, and the ship sped off into hyperspace, popping out on the other side. 

Derrik and the other pilot brought their jets back down to the runway, Derrik knowing damn well he was for sure going to get fired over this. He promised to get Kylo back, and stop him, and he had him, he just couldn't bring himself to take the shot. He couldn't shot you. He cursed his inability to get out of his feelings as he stilled the jet, and hopped out of it. The army man rushed over to him, noticing that there were only two jets instead of three. "I'm sorry. He fought hard." 

The army man lowered his head down. "I bet he did. He was a good man. So you didn't get 'em huh?" 

"Nope. My career is over." 

"Not necessarily. Here," The army man slid his hand into the front pocket of his uniform pulling out a business card and handing it to Derrik. "The truth is out there, and we know a lot about it. See me later at that address tonight at 10pm if you're interested." With that the army man walked around.

Derrik looked down at the card, skeptically. His brows rose into the air, and he laughed it off. However, as he made his way to his car, dreading having to tell his boss, he'd failed...He started to mull it over. What harm could there be in going and seeing what the crazy army man had to say, or offer? His life was already about to be ripped into pieces by his boss, and fall all around him. Maybe this would be good.


	9. Understanding

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, Ass fucking, fisting, oral sex, face fucking, violent behavior, Kylo is MEAN..Just warning ya'll. -Emotionally unavailable Kylo has entered the chat-, also the flashback is a mess, and there's some parts that I left out, but I tried to get the jist of it so you guys could understand why Kylo's so butt-hurt. And there is also a part that couldn't/didn't happen, so don't come for me please. Anyways, hope this helped better shape why Kylo is the way he is right now. MUCH LOVE<3

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

[POV-Kylo's flashback]

"The girl I've heard so much about." Kylo's voice stern under his mask, a sharpened exhale of breath made his modulate crackle. The force keeping the brunette frozen in place as he stepped away from her. He peered around the wooded lands, scanning the area carefully. "The Droid." He spun his cloaked body around, the red blade of his saber rising in the air, hovering just above her shoulder, inches from her face. "Where is it?" He'd spent so much time hunting down this 'droid' to get the piece of the map that was stored away inside of the unit, but instead, he'd found Rey.

Rey's face paled, sweat dripping down the nape of her neck, her fear flashing in her eyes as she struggled to get out of the force hold. She could feel the heat emitting off of Kylo's saber, still inches from her face. She was silent though.

Kylo stepped around her body, his saber lowering, turning off at his side. He stared at her, his masked, hooded head tipping to the side. He bore his gaze right into her chocolate colored eyes. He could blatantly feel the fear seeping from her pores, and it brought him amusement. "The Map..." His gloved hand came up, rising in front of her face. He watched as her eyes closed, her body trembling as he twisted his hand to the side. "You've seen it." He was distracted by a storm trooper calling "Sir," His gloved hand came down, and he turned his body, looking to the trooper.

"Resistance fighters. We need more troops."

Kylo took a couple steps towards him, his hands balling into fists at his sides. His mind was racing, trying to quickly decide what to do. After a few moments of contemplation, he had the only idea he could think of on short notice. If Rey had seen the map, he'd be able to get the information he needed from her. He didn't need to hunt the droid down. He didn't want to be here any longer than he had to be, especially with the lack of reinforcements on his side. "Pull the division out." His voice stern through the modulator.

Rey's head lifted a bit, her fear increasing with every passing second. She'd heard all about Kylo Ren. He'd been hunting them down from the beginning when she first found the BB8 unit. She'd foughten off troops on Tatooine and just barely made her escape. As she stood, frozen place in the middle of the woods, frozen with the force still, she sucked at the inside of her cheek. She attempted to free herself from the force again, failing.

"Forget the droid. We have what we need." Kylo spun his body around, stepping back behind Rey's shaking body, waving his hand up behind her head. Her body fell unconscious, and he caught her in his arms, lifting her body up and carrying her through the woods, back to his ship.

He'd brought her back to the ship, strapping her into the interrogation chair, securely. He was going to get the information he knew she had, one way or another. Much to his surprise as he invaded her mind, finding that she was just a sad soul, a lonely girl, desperate to find her sense of belonging. Strangely, he'd connected with that. When she resisted his mental invasion, he'd been dumbfounded. He could feel a power, a strength in her, and it intrigued him. He however was reluctant to think she was a force user. He wasn't sure. He couldn't be. It wasn't solidified for him until she managed to escape.

The chase was on from then on out. The force connecting them over and over again, the constant bickering between them. Rey wanting him to go to the light, and Kylo being instant that she come to the dark side. She'd refused, and Kylo became jealousy enraged. It was their first battle with sabers where Kylo knew Rey was powerful. A girl who had never wielded a saber in her life, moving with precise movements. He was more powerful than her, being a much large individual, but she had a fire inside of her that fueled her. He pinned her her back to the tree, his golden-emerald eyes narrowing into her brown ones, the blue and red saber blades crackling together as he gritted his teeth. "You need a teacher."

Rey skillfully got out from his hold, swinging the saber around. Some how in the mix of it all, the saber in her hands got knocked out, and flew through the air in the snow. She reached her hand up, Kylo reaching for it as well, and she used the force to bring it to her.

Kylo watched in utter shock as the saber started to vibrate, and flew right into her grasp. "That lightsaber belongs to me!" He screamed, raising his red blade out in front of him. More fighting ensued, but Rey bested him, the blue blade slicing down over his face, cutting down the side of his freckled kissed cheek, and down over his tunic over his shoulder and chest. He dropped to the ground, looking to her with surprised eyes. The edge of the cliff broke apart, and Rey was gone.

The next time he'd seen her was when Kylo killed his father on the bridge. Rey watched, calling out, no crying out when his saber slipped right into Han's chest, and he pulled it back, his body falling over the side, falling down into the endless pit. Kylo's head snapped up, glancing right to Rey, and she stared back at him, sadness over her face, a pain in her eyes. Tears streaming down her face.

Rey had tried to talk sense into Kylo, telling him he didn't have to do this. He never had to kill his father, he loved him, and his mother loved him. They just wanted their son back and there was still hope. He could still join the light. However, Kylo kept his persistence nature up, not straying from his hope that she'd join him. When he offered her his hand and she refused, she could visibly see the pain in his eyes. She cared for him. She knew that there was a part of him that cared for her as well. His conflict that was brewing inside of him, the constant battle between light and dark, bringing her more hope that Ben, Ben Solo was still deep down in this man who called himself Kylo Ren.

The next time the force connected them, she was with Luke, trying to get him to come and help the rebels, and his nephew. The force had connected her and Ben, and though there was confusion as to why, they'd shared a sensual, almost erotic moment. She sat upon the wooden stool, her eyes looking right into Kylo's breath taking golden-emerald ones as the light from the crackling fire filled them, making them look even more enthralling. She had a soft spot for her. She wanted to save him. He was a kindred spirit, a lost soul like her own. She gasped softly, her eyes widening when he slowly took his glove off, and his large hand outstretched for hers. She'd rose her hand out, their fingertips just barely touching before Luke had interrupted, forcing the connection to be lost.

It was then, in that moment with Rey, that sensual, sweet moment, he'd felt the light rise inside of him more. However, he forced it back down inside, and he'd chased her to Kef Bir. That was where he'd felt his mothers presence distract him, admist the lightsaber battle with him and Rey, and Rey took a low blow at him, stabbing him right into the gut. He'd fallen to the ground, his wet locks hanging over his face, and he looked to her with pleading eyes.

Rey's heart wrenched knowing she'd just stabbed the man she was slowly starting to grow feelings for. She'd sense Leia's death as Kylo did, and she couldn't let Kylo die. He was the last person alive that connected her to Leia and Han. The people she'd known for all of five seconds, but she'd connected with, and they'd taken her in at their own. She lowered herself down, putting her hand over Kylo's wound, and she used the force to heal him. "I did want to take your hand, Ben's hand."

Snoke's death. Snoke had believed Kylo was going to kill her. Kylo had thought about it, initially, but as he saw Snoke hurting Rey, bending her backwards into the air, and her cries filled the throne room, a jealous rage grew inside of him. He sliced Snoke in half, and him and Rey had defeated the guards. Rey was convinced because Kylo saved her life that he'd stepped into the light, but he hadn't. Not yet anyways. He still had darkness in him. She could feel it.

The battle of Exegol, Ben's supposed death. The moment where Kylo's love, and want, and need for Rey, the girl he'd fallen for, the girl he'd went to the light for, stopped. He'd given his life to her, brought her back from the dead, and she'd left him to die. She'd defeated Palpatine, but Ben had died in the process. Ben had felt true happiness in his final moments, sharing the kiss with Rey, spending his last few seconds looking longingly into her brown eyes, and he knew she'd felt it too. The moment being shared, their fleeting second of happiness. However, not but almost moments after he'd given his life force for her, she'd not given him a second thought. She went about celebrating the victory of the Rebels glorious victory, and Ben/Kylo's memory was all but forgotten.

[I know this next part isn't possible, or so I don't think, but it is in my fic. So just deal with it. Also, the order of these events are probably not right, but again, deal with it. You get the point.]

His force ghost, joined his mother, father, Luke and his grandfathers on the other side, but something had happened. He was stepping into the light, towards them, and the next thing he knew, he'd been brought back from the dead. His body splayed out across the cool floor of exegol, his golden-emerald eyes shimmering darkly. He'd hunted Rey down, watching her from a distance, seeing how happy she was, and not a single tear shed for him. This angered him. He'd loved her, he'd fallen for her, he'd died for her, and here she was, as if he never existed at all. His feelings had been hurt, and the darkness clouded back inside of him.

The next time they'd met, Rey was stronger. More trained. More focused. She'd been thrown off by the fact that Kylo/Ben was alive, but that was it. "I loved you Ben, please don't do this. You were in the light once. Come back." She begged him, stretching her weapon free hand up to him, smiling pathetically.

Ben-, No, Kylo laughed, the modulator cracking under his veiny red lined helmet. The one he'd destroyed in a notorious temper tantrum. "I died for you. I gave my life for you, and this is how you thank me? This is how you keep my memory alive? Not a single thought about me. No attempt to reach out through the force. You're the one who will die now." He brought his saber up, the red blade igniting at his side, and he lunged for her.

Their sabers collided together. His body towering over hers beneath him as their blades illuminated their faces. His mask lit up, and her baby like features glowing under the blades. "Ben, please. I'm sorry." She pushed against him, ducking down, twisting her body around, and running to the ship. It was in the moment, that Kylo had decided that he still had power over her. He could use her love for him against her, and destroy her. He'd let himself slip up once by stepping into the light, and it had brought nothing but heartbreak. He wasn't going to allow it again. He strutted to his tie fighter, speeding off of the planet and back to the star Destroyer. "Find that ship, and take it down." He demanded to the pilots, peering through the front windshield, watching as their ship got closer and closer to Rey's ship. Then out of no where other ships appeared from out of hyperspace, blasting at his ship. This was when their ship had crashed landed into Earth.

[POVs when Kylo wakes up]

Kylo's body shot up, sucking in a loud breath of air, his golden-emerald eyes flickering in the fluorescent lighting from above. He slowly turned his head one direction, and then the other. His hands gripping into his palms, making fists. He pivoted his legs, dropping his feet to the floor, and he rose to his feet. His footsteps were loud, exaggerated, ominous, purposeful as he walked out of the med bay and down the corridor, his fists swinging at his sides, his cape billowing behind him. His head tipped up, rounding the corner of the corridor, and making his way for where he heard laughing and faint voices from conversation in the dining area. He stopped in the doorway, seeing the Knights head, and yours turn, and he cocked his head to the side, calculatingly trailing his eyes over your body.

"Ren, you're awake." Vic cooed, turning his body around more in the chair so he could get a better view of Kylo.

"You," Kylo's hand rose, his fingers uncurling from his palm, and he pulled you from your chair across the dining room floor to him. He had your faces centimeters from his own, his eye twitching, and his lips quivering with the anger that had consumed him to his core. He was drowning in it, and nothing was going to save him. He spun on his boots, and he pulled you through the ship with the force. "I suspect you've been bad while I've been sleeping, or am I wrong to make this assumption?" When he got to his metal doors, they hissed open, and he flicked his wrist, literally throwing you into the room.

You whimpered when you landed down on your side, hard. "Kylo, I haven't done anything. The Knights and I were just talking." You turned your body, sitting upon your ass, and slowly crab crawling backwards as he got closer and closer to you. Your body jolted when you hit the large table of ashes in the center of the room, no where else to go.

"I don't believe you." Kylo crouched down, his head tipping from one side, and then to the other. He smirked darkly as you flinched when he reached his hand up for your face. He brushed two fingers down it, and he inhaled a sharp breath.

You could feel the darkness seeping from his pores. The touch of his fingers against your cheek sent chills down your entire body. You shifted a bit, your back slipping further up the side of the table. "Kylo, I swear."

"Mmmhm. I bet you do. But there's no god here to swear to." Kylo quickly shot his hand to your throat, curling his fingers around it tightly. He pulled your body up, rising to his feet, and he peered down at you, unable to control the darkness that grew in his eyes, darkening them.

"Kylo.." You knew something was off, something was wrong. Something had pissed Kylo off, and now you were going to suffer the consequences of it. There was a small part of you that was terrified of what he was going to do to you, but it was quickly pushed down. You were turned on, the area between your legs growing warmer, and wetter the angerier Kyo looked.

"Yes pet?" Kylo licked his lips, holding your throat as tightly as before. He lifted your body up, and tossed you through the air, across his room, skillfully onto his bed. "I'm fucking pissed." He strode across the room in a few large steps, and he leaned down, grabbing your ankles. "Make me feel better, now." He tugged your body down, putting your legs between his spread ones, and he brought his left hand to his groin, undoing the button.

"Yes sir." You didn't dare move. You weren't sure what he'd do if you did. You didn't want to know. Whatever Kylo was struggling with right now, it had him straight fucked up. Clearly, he didn't know how to handle things properly. Another reason added to your opinion of him and the Knights being over grown children. You gasped when he freed his hardened arousal, and put his hand to the back of your head, forcing you forwards. Instinct kicked in, your hands coming up, pushing flat against his hips, and stopping his cock from going into your mouth. "Talk to me Kylo, tell me what's wrong! Please!"

"I'd rather not." Kylo pushed harder on the back of your head, the head of his cock pushing right up against your lips. He smirked when you whimpered, and tried to pull back. "Pet, don't make me have to force you. You won't like it." He was stating a fact, he wasn't making a threat. If you didn't behave like he expected you to, like you agreed to, he was going to hurt you. And he'd feel good about doing so. He'd feel justified. When you still didn't obey, he growled, his bottom lip curling into a snarl. "Bitch," He tangled his fingers in your hair, and he ripped your head back. He removed his hand from his cock, and he slapped you as hard as he could across the cheek. He grabbed your chin, forcing your face back, and he slapped you again. "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it without question. I thought I made that clear to you." He stepped backwards, ripping you from his bed, and he dragged you across his room. He slammed your face into the wall, and stepped behind you. He brought two fingers down to your pants, tugging them down in one pull, and he guided his cock to your ass. He shoved himself into you, pushing your face harder into the wall as he started fucking your tight hole. He put his face to yours, and he trailed his tongue up over your cheek, his body pinning yours to his wall. He grunted softly. "Do you understand?"

"YES! I'M SORRY!" You cried out through smushed lips, drool seeping from them. The warmth and burn on your cheek from his slaps had been soothed by the coolness of Kylo's wall, but now the pressure against your jaw, and face made a new pain rise. "I'm sorry." You clamped your eyes shut, trying to ease your body's tenseness. You could feel how far Kylo had stretched your ass out just from how sore it was.

"Good, and the last thing I want, pet, is to talk about my feelings. Do you understand that?" Kylo pulled your body off of the wall, releasing your hair and head, and wrapping his arm around your throat tightly. He pulled your body closer to his, and his pace increased harder and faster into your ass. "Well?" He rested his chin on your shoulder, and he slid his other hand which had been placed onto your hip, down to your sex. He shoved two fingers into your core, and he started scissoring you aggressively. He wasn't being gentle by any means.

You gasped as the new intrusion, your thighs tensing,and your knees shaking. "I understand." You strained to get the words out through a breathy pant, desperate for the air which Kylo was denying you from the hold he had around your throat with his muscular arm. You felt even more pressure between your ass and pussy when Kylo pulled his two digits out and added all four of them. "FUCK! OW!" Your voice erupted through his room, bouncing off of the metal walls.

Kylo sneered, twisting your body around, and he walked you forwards slowly to the table of ashes. He bent your body down, still able to keep his fingers in your pussy, and his cock in your ass from his new position. He wiggled his body, forcing your head down in response.

You were hovered above the ashes, knowing too far of a breath would send them right up all around you. Your throat clenched under his arm, and you held back the sobs that wanted to break in them. As Kylo's fingers started pumping into you, you let out a yelp, the pain mixing with pleasure. You couldn't help it, you moaned out, and the ashes dusted up into your nose, into your mouth, and all over your face. You coughed, choking against Kylo's hand. You could barely breath. Your chest was tightening with every second, heaving as your lungs desperately tried to suck in air. "Ky...lo"

Kylo didn't hear you at all. He'd been wrapped up in the pleasure of his own euphoria, and he didn't notice that you were slowly losing consciousness. He just kept thrusting into your ass, and pumping his fingers into your pussy. He'd felt your body getting limper and limper, and he finally snapped back to reality, looking to your ashy face. He snickered, pushing your face all the way into the ashes, smothering you in them. "Cum bitch. I know you want to."

Despite Kylo's aggressive action of literally choking you on the ashes of his enemies, and him strangling you, he was also bringing you an immense amount of pleasure, and he hadn't been wrong about you wanting to cum. You got just barely a breath in before your face met the ashes, and you closed your eyes, and your body started shaking, your head throbbing from the pleasure and lack of oxygen. Your legs shook when your sweet release finally came, and you breathed outwards through your nose, the ashes poofing out over the edges of the table.

Kylo grunted, taking one last thrust inwards before he shot his seed deep into your ass. He pumped a couple more times, and he pulled his arm from your throat, and stepped backwards. He rose a brow into the air, watching as your unconscious body fell from off of the table, and hit the floor. He sighed, and he stepped to you, crouching down, and looking to the ashes all over your face. He could see that some had gotten up your nose, and into your mouth, perhaps even some got into your eyes. He scoffed. "Silly little pet." He reached for your wrist, tugging your body across the floor to him, and he slid his other hand under the small of your back. He rose your body up, and he carried you over to the bed. He wasn't in the mood for taking care of you. He had one thing on the brain right now, and it was to destroy Rey. Kill her. Rip her to shreds. He'd do it with her own staff, which he'd stolen from her when he first caught her. He'd kept it, his intention to kill her with it, but than everything had fallen to shit, and now here he was, back to square one. He placed you down into the bed, and he drew his body upright. "Get some sleep Pet. You'll need all the strength you can muster." He spun on his heels, using the force to put his pants back together, and he sauntered out of his room, down the corridors towards where he'd last seen the Knights. Only Ap'le, and Trudgen were in the room. He stopped, turning his head towards the room, and he sneered. "I want you to start training Y/N. I want her ready. I want her to be able to kill if she has to, and trust me, she's going to have to."

"Ren, do you think that's a good idea?" Trudgen had been skeptical about asking, but this didn't sound like a good idea. You were just a human after all. "Who are you going to have her kill anyways? I don't think she has it in her to do that. She's not going to like it one bit. What if she doesn't want to learn how to fight?"

"I don't give a shit. You'll do as you're told as well. I've got to go take care of a weasel problem. When she wakes from her sleep, you'll get started. I need her on my side. Rey will die." Kylo's tone was harsher than when he first spoke,

"Oh boy." Ap'lek looked to Trudgen, shifting from his sitting position in the chair. "She's for sure not going to like this."

"Whatever. I'm not going to go against Ren's decision, are you?"

"Nope." Trudgen's eyes widened at the thought. "Not at all."

"Ohhh Huxxxxxx....." Kylo cooed, slowly dragging his fingers over the front of the ginger haired male's metal door. "Come out, I want to talk." His tone was almost sing-songy, his eyes narrowing as he heard scuffing of shoes on the floor, and hurried footsteps scattering. "I just want to talk."

"Nope. No one is home, go away." Hux called back, stepping into his bathroom, and shutting the door quickly. He locked it, and scurried over to the shower, sliding the door to the side, and climbing into it. He pressed his back against it, and he lowered down to his ass. His body tensed when he heard the metal doors of his room hiss open. "Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm so dead."

Kylo walked across Hux's bedroom floor, bee lining it for his bathroom. He cocked his head to the side. "You think a door is going to stop me?" He pushed two fingers together, and wiggled them, the door ripping from the hinges and he shot his hand out, the door flying across the room. "Get up." He stood, looming in the doorway.

"Ren, I'm sorry-" The glass door of the shower shattered into a million tiny pieces, falling all around him, and on the bathroom floor. His blue eyes widened, his already pale face, paling even more. He slowly drew his gaze up to Kylo's, and he gulped. "Ren, I didn't-" He gasped feeling the force around his throat. Before he knew it, he was pulled to his feet, and out of the comfort and safety of the shower. He hovered in the air in front of Kylo, the tips of his shoes just barely scratching the floor below him.

"You're sorry you got caught. How could you just so easily leave someone behind huh? What did she do to deserve that kind of treatment? No one gets left behind." Kylo waved his hand, Hux's body flying into the wall, and he slid down to the floor. "How many times have you gotten into shit, and the Knights and I have gone back to get you?"

Hux's hands came up, rubbing his throat. "I know, I know. Please, I'll do anything. Don't kill me." He knew how pathetic he sounded, he was aware. He wanted to live though.

"Anything?" Kylo seemed to be intrigued by Hux's desperate offer. He crouched down, placing his hands upon his thighs, and he leaned his head to the side, reading Hux's hardened expression. The fear that was coming from him, he could almost taste it. It was strangely intoxicating. "You know that I think would please me?"

Hux was almost afraid to ask, but he did anyways. "What?"

"I want you to clean the ship. I want you to scrub every surface, every crack, every crease, every single inch of this ship, with your tooth brush. I want the floors washed, the ceilings washed, the walls washed. I want this ship sparkling. When you're done, I want you to come to me and tell me. If you have missed, even the smallest of dust particles, I will break a bone. For every other dirty spot I find after that, I will break two more bones. Understand?" Kylo's face couldn't hold the smirk that wanted to form. He did, and widely, coily.

Hux nodded eagerly. "Whatever you say Ren." He shot his body up, trembling. "I'll start right away." He turned, grabbing his toothbrush out of the holder, and he slipped past Kylo rushing out into his bedroom.

"Oh, and Hux," Kylo rose his body up, and he turned his head to look at the ginger. The smirk didn't fade once. "In your underwear. I want everyone to see just how willing you are to please me."

Hux's face turned bright red at Kylo's words. He slowly looked down to his clothed body, and then back to Ren.

"Go on." Kylo slowly walked out of the bathroom, standing in the center of the room, awaiting for Hux to follow his request. He chuckled as Hux started stripping down. "Good boy." He stepped to him after he was left in nothing but his underwear, and he brought his hand up, seeing him flinch. He patted the top of his head like a human praising their animal, and he walked out through the pulled open metal doors, and down the corridor.

Hux muttered under his breath when he heard Kylo's footsteps depart, and he shook his head. He hated Kylo. He did with a fiery burning passion, and he hated the Knights. He was ready to risk it all and make a break for it. But not right now, now was not the time, nor the place, but he would. He just had to buy himself some time in the meanwhile. Embarrassed, he stepped out of his room, the cool air kissing his skin, making goosebumps appear. He brought the bristles of his toothbrush up to the wall and started scrubbing it.

Kylo made his way through the ship, curiously finding himself where Lina and Josh were with the animals. He was surprised to see them both passed out on the floor, cuddled up. The chickens spread over their laps and around their legs, the llama's head resting on Josh's chest, and the two cows curled up beside Lina. He shook his head. "Least they're quiet." He spun on his heels, the door closing behind him and he made his way to the cock pit where Kuruk and Vic were chatting. "Where are we headed?"

Kuruk turned from his conversation, and he sighed. "I was thinking we'd fuel up on Mustafar. It's the closet planet right now. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Kylo shrugged, really not caring. He was just making small talk at this point. "Have you been able to get the old tracking records up? I want to find Rey's ship."

"Not yet, but we're working on it. Ren, can I ask you something?" Vic sounded hesitant.

Kylo turned to him, and he rolled his eyes. "Shoot."

"The rebels don't even know we're alive. We could just go about, keeping it that way. Why do we need to antagonize them again?" Vic sounded a lot braver than he was. The change in Kylo's expression brought a discomfort through him. He swallowed, the lump in his throat, throbbing.

"Because," Kylo leaned his head down, looking right to his unmasked, sharpened features. His golden-emerald eyes staring right into his piercing blue ones, unwavering of the rage in his own. "She deserves nothing but to suffer. She ruined everything, and I won't rest until she's dead."

"Alright, Alright." Vic rose his hands up, as if surrendering over to Kylo. "I'm sorry I asked. I was just curious. On the plus side, they don't know we're alive, so we have that advantage." He watched as Kylo walked back out of the cockpit, but he stopped.

"Find me the last coordinates of their ship...Now." With that Kylo took his leave.

Vic sighed. "He's got to let the past die man. He can't change what happens. What happened, happened. He's too caught up in it."

"That may be true, but you know Kylo, once he's got his mind made up, there's nothing in the world that's going to change it. He probably feels vulnerable knowing the one person who had any sort of emotional advantage over him is still alive. Honestly," Kuruk shrugged. "I'd be fucking pissed to. I'm mad for him. He gave everything to her, and she what? Acted like it wasn't even a big deal. He tried to kill us, for HER. Don't tell me you don't want her dead too. I do."

"I mean, yeah, but still. He's obsessive. I don't know. I don't think I'd let a girl get me caught up in my feels like that. But who knows. I don't let them live long enough to take the risk." Vic was only speaking truths.

"We know." Kuruk teased. "We know Vic. I've personally seen what you've done to the woman you have any sort of love interest with. It's gruesome. Truly, romantic." He shook his head.

"It's art. Hush."


	10. Mystery

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, the first part of this chapter is Vic's dream...a little snippet of who Vic was before...I'll be doing with with the rest of the Knights throughout the fic so we can understand who they are better. Also, smutty, orgasm denial, kylo's just smug asf, and the poor chickens! 

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

[POV Vic's Lucid dreams]

The faint smell of a floral aroma brushed up against the under side of Vic's nose at his seat in front of the cantina bar. His masked head turned, and tipped looking to a blonde woman who'd stepped into the catina, and taken a seat two seats from him.

The woman smiled coyly at him, waving at him with a lustful look in her eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by Vic. He read her body language, seeing how inviting her body was to him. She had on a short dress, that just barely covered her plump ass. He'd heard her boots thud against the floor when she first walked into the cantina, but it wasn't until that aroma slipped under his mask, that made him look. Curiosity, and he wasn't disappointed. He slid the bartender his payment for his drink, and the woman's, pointing at her with his gloved index finger. He slid his ass off the bar stool, and he strutted over to the woman, placing his elbow down onto the counter, and leaning towards her.

"How about we get out of here angel?" He made sure to emphasize the word. He smirked under his mask, seeing her bare thighs clench. Her bright ember colored eyes glistened up into his mask as she looked to him.

"I'm expecting someone." She was being coy, playing hard to get. She wasn't expecting anyone. It was a lie, and she knew Vic knew it. She turned her body, her legs spreading apart a bit, giving him a quick peak between her thighs, and she faced the bar, placing her hands onto them flatly. "Sorry."

Vic chuckled under his mask. "Sure you are. But, it's your loss." He could play the hard to get game. Everything about the woman screamed sex appeal. Her soft, shiny glistening lips, her eyes filled with desire, and a burning desire. The way she was sitting even, screamed out to him. She needed a good fucking, she needed to join the other woman he'd taken, and kept hidden away from the Knights. He wanted her, and he'd have her. He pulled his hand from the counter, and he brushed his gloved fingers through her locks, pushing them over her shoulder. "See ya around gorgeous."

"Have a good night,..." She turned her head, just enough so she could watch the Knight start for the door of the cantine. She drank the night away. The bartender cutting her off after some time. She scoffed, paid him, and she stumbled to her feet, wobbling as she started for the door. She used the door frame to hold herself upright, taking a minute to collect herself. After she got her footing, she stepped out through the opened doors, and the brisk air kissed the bare parts of her skin. It sobered her up, but not too much. She was feeling the buzz. As she made her way down the streets, she felt a strange feeling, a vibe. Something wasn't right, but she was too drunk to pay attention to the red flag. She nearly fell down again, and she shook her head, her golden locks whipping back and forth.

Vic watched her from the shadows, like an animal stalking its prey. He was quiet, Careful. Calculated. He followed her, remaining hidden away, keeping a close eye on her. Her stumbles every so often bringing him amusement. He was going to have her, and there wasn't a thing she was going to be able to do about it. Like the others, who he'd gotten at their most vulnerable moments. Waking up in pure darkness, confused, and scared. He moved from out of the shadows, as soon as the coast was clear, and he crept up from behind her as quiet as a church mouse. He rose his gloved hand up, sliding it around the front of her face, and covering her lips, preventing her from screaming out. His other hand came up, wrapping around her waist and pulling her body back into his. "Don't make a sound." He walked her to the side, behind the buildings, and he spun her around, shoving her against the side of building, hard. He kept his hold over his mouth, taking account of the terror that filled her glossy gaze. "If you cooperate, I won't hurt you. If you stay quiet, and don't scream, I won't hurt you. If you do everything I say, I won't hurt you. Okay?"

The blond whimpered against his hand, her mind hazey. She was barely able to hold her eyes open, but she did. She felt wetness seeping down her cheeks, looking Vic's body up and down. "Mmmhm."

"Good girl." Vic cautiously lifted his hand from her mouth, but the second he did, she belted out.

"HELP." She shot her hands up, pushing against his chest, and slipping past him, running as fast as he could between the alleyway. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

Vic's masked head turned, slowly. He didn't chase after her. He wouldn't run after her. She'd stumble. She was drunk. She'd fall, or she'd get winded, and he wasn't going to waste his energy running her down. He turned his body, and he started walking in the direction she took off in. He kept hearing her cries and pleas for help, his arousal growing at the sounds of her desperation. He smirked under his mask, and he dragged his gloved fingers along the walls of the houses he passed. He heard a grunt, and sobbing around the corner, and as he rounded it, he stopped dead in his tracks, his head falling down and seeing her curled up against the side of the house, and trembling. "Oh angel," He stepped to her, and she whimpered, shaking her head.

"Please, please, don't." That was the last thing she saw was Vic coming to her, then darkness. The next thing she knew, she was awake, in total darkness. She could feel something, a cloth, soft material over her eyes, making it even darker for her. She tried to open her mouth, but she couldn't. She felt her skin tear, realizing her mouth had been sewn shut. She whimpered, and tried to move. She couldn't. She felt cool metal against her hands, and now that she was coming back to reality, sobering up, she could feel that was was naked, and her body was against a cold surface. She heard footsteps, familiar footsteps, and whimpers. Other whimpers besides her own. Then she heard him talk.

"There, there, doll. Daddy's back now. Now I can make you feel really good." Vic put his hand up against the brunette girl's cheek he had strung up on the wall, something akin to jesus on the cross, but on the wall of his hidden away hideout. He brought his gloved fingers over her stomach, and he heard her whimper again. Her mouth also had been sewn shut. They all had sewn mouths. All of his play things. They were all his little dolls, his toys. And he used them as such. He'd take what he wanted from them, and they loved it. Well, some of them. Some were more stubborn than others. He was getting bored with this one, Enya, was her name, or so he thought it was. Too many names to remember. He brought his fingers down to her clit, rubbing against it. "Do you want me to make you cum before you ascend?" He smirked, his face unmasked, his piercing blue eyes trailing over her naked body. He was done with her, he'd gotten a new toy, one he could break. His other toys, he'd almost broken all of them. He started rubbing her clit, grunting when he heard her moaning through her closed lips. "Good girl...cum for daddy,." He brought her to her bliss, and he stepped back, wiping her wetness off of his fingers on his pants. "Come darling, it's time." He reached up the wall, undoing her metal binds from one wrist, and then the other. He caught her body, slinging her over his shoulder, and he carried her through the room, into the only lit up part, towards the back. The light was coming through the bottom of a door. He pushed the door open, and he stepped inside. He placed the girl down onto a table, and he ran his fingers over her cheek, grunting when she reached up for his hand. "Ah, Ah, Ah."

The blond woman could hear the grunts, and the moans in the distance, and she whimpered. She could only imagine what was going on around her. She opted she didn't want to know. The only thing she knew for sure, was that whoever this man was, she wasn't the only woman he'd taken, and was doing god knows what with. His words filled her head, playing like a broken record. She struggled against her binds, and she sighed. She pulled her lips apart, blood seeping from her wounds and her skin tearing as the thread came out from her skin. She let out a loud cry, and she screamed "HELP!"

Vic thrust himself into the brunette, aggressively, chasing his own sweet release, his hands wrapped around her throat, taking the life from her as he did. "That's right baby, give yourself over to the maker. Let go....." He shot his seed deep into her core, lowering his head down onto her bare stomach. He felt her body start shaking, trying to get out of his hold, and her hands come up. He lifted his head up, just enough to see her body still. The life gone from her. "Good girl." He praised one last time, pulling his hands from her throat, and he stepped back. "Now, time to make art." He walked around the table, and reached his hand down, tangling his fingers in her hair. That's when he heard the screams from his new toy. He growled disapprovingly, and he released the girl, her body dropping to the floor at his feet. He stormed out of the room, and he growled. "Angel, I'm going to need you to be quiet. I'm trying to focus here. I need total concentration. So, if you'd kindly, shut your pretty little mouth." He'd stepped in front of her, seeing the blood seeping from her torn apart lips. "Mm, now that's a something to draw the eye in. Very good." He put his hand up, tipping her head back to get a closer look, clamping her mouth shut in the process. "Yes, yes, very nice. But, I'm going to have to redo that. In the mean time," He reached down to his shirt, ripping a piece of fabric from it, and he covered her mouth with it, wrapping it around the back of her head, and shutting her back up. Now all she could do was whimper. He sighed in relief. "Much better. Don't worry, you'll get your turn." He cooed, and he started back to the room he'd left his dead doll in. He bent down, grabbing her hair again, and dragging her across the floor, through the darkened room.

He strung her up in the kitchen, cutting her chest cavity wide up, tearing her heart from her chest, and sewing it on the outside. He sewed her hands over her breasts, and he stepped back watching as her decaying body displayed for all to see. He returned to his hideaway, and he put his hand slowly up to the blonde womans cheek. "Don't worry angel, I'm going to keep you around for awhile...." Day after day, he'd come back, torment her, belittle her, make her have multiple orgasms, and then he stopped seeing her. Wanting the next time he visited her, for her to beg him. Plead him for release. One by one, he'd gotten rid of his other dolls, his fascination with this one taking over him. Of course, his displays of art being found by either Kuruk, usually Kuruk, thankfully, Kuruk, and no one else. He hadn't care much for repercussions, not like Kuruk did. Kuruk would constantly take his displayed bodies down, and get rid of them before Kylo noticed. He wasn't sure how he got away with it, probably just really good timing on his part. He'd some how always picked the days that Kylo was on a mission, or out and about. He'd finally returned to the blond. He stepped to her from behind, his fingers brushing over her bare, bruised sides. "Tell me you want it. Tell me how badly you need that release. Tell your daddy, everything."

The woman melted in his touch, her body bucking back into his as his hands lowered down to her sex, and he teased her opening. He pushed them inside, her body practically exploding on him the second he pushed into her. It didn't take long for him to make her cum. She had been needing him. He'd gone from making her cum, using her like a cum rag, daily, to not seeing her for a week, and she longed for him. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself. He had to have given her something.

Vic got bored with her, as he did the others. He needed fresh meat, he'd taken her like he did all of his dolls, thrusting into her before the life slipped away, releasing his seed into them, and sighing in pure ecstasy as they died. But she was different. He'd taken his time killing her. Making smalls cuts here, small cuts there as he fucked her. Finally, he hadn't been able to take it anymore, he slit her throat, watching as the blood spewed from her like a spicket. That's when he'd cam. He came hard. He played with the blood, coating her body in it, and his fingers. He slid his hands down his face, leaving a bloody trail, and hed taken his leave. That was the last woman he'd been able to take, and torture, to help turn into a masterpiece, and he hadn't even been able to display her because the ship had been under attack.

[POVS]

Vic's eyes shot open, his cock hardened in his pants, as he laid sideways in the passenger seat.

"Dude, you were moaning in your sleep." Kuruk turned, looking at him with disgust. "What were you dreaming about? Wait, let me guess." He took a moment to think and he sighed. "You were thinking about killing all those girls weren't you?"

Vic slowly pulled his body upright, running a hand through his messy splayed jet black locks. "I was. Man, we need to get to this planet, ASAP. I need to take care of this burning desire. I got to go rub one out. I'll catch up with you later." It was either, he got to take a new toy, or he was going to use you in replace of one, or Lina. He hadn't wanted it to come to that, and he'd been so good about keeping himself under control, but something about being back in the comfort of space, where nothing and no one were going to stop him, he felt that yearning again. He strutted through the corridor to his room, waiting for the doors to hiss open, and he barely stepped inside before he got his pants undone, and tugged his cock free. He leaned against the door, working his hand up and down his length rapidly. He rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the precum aside, and he bucked his hips into his hand. It didn't take very long for him to cum. That dream, that very real feeling dream he just had, it did wonders for him. He shot his seed out, it rolling over the top of his hand and onto the floor, grunting loudly. "Shit, I needed that." He rolled his eyes into the back of his head, and he stepped over the mess. "Shower. I need to shower and change." He wanted to look his very best for when the ship landed on Mustafar. He was going to get another victim.

You'd woken up to the sound of the doors hissing open. Your eyes fluttered a bit, a daze seemingly have taken over you. You rolled a bit, looking to Kylo who was just standing there. "Kylo..."

"Well, how are you feeling?" Kylo finally moved across his floor, and he sighed. "You're going to be training with the Knights. So get up, shower if you feel like it, and meet them in the training room. We're going to Mustafar. I want you to meet someone there. So let's go," He clapped his gloves hands together, as if that would help you move your ass quicker. It didn't. "Do I need to entice you?"

That woke you up. You sat up, looking at Kylo with a lustful glint in your eyes. "How so?"

"Like this." Kylo strode to the bed, and he leaned down, climbing up over you. He inched his body down, and he put his hands onto your thighs. He lowered his head down to your already exposed sex, and he flicked his tongue out over your clit. He lapped at it greedily, and he brought two fingers to your already dripping opening. He heard you moan, and his golden-emerald eyes trailed up your body, locking into yours as he pushed his fingers into you. He twirled his tongue in a circle over your clit.

You grabbed onto Kylo's head, your fingers tangling in his raven colored hair as he devoured and fingered you. Your body melted into his touch, your feet digging into the mattress, your head tilting back, and your hips rolling up into his actions and face. "Shit, Kylo, that's so good." You were still bitter about how aggressive, and mean he'd been from before, but he was slowly making it better. This was a good start. You tugged at his hair, chuckling softly when he grunted. You did it again, and he started fingering you harder. He made your body jerk up and down from how hard and fast he was going. "SHIT, SHIT KYLO..." You could barely concentrate he was lapping, and twirling, twirling and twisting so rapidly. You could feel yourself slickening, and getting tighter around his fingers, knowing you were getting closer, and closer. He knew it too, because he pulled himself from your body, forcing a disapproving whimper from your lips. Your head shot up, and you tugged his hair, forcing him forwards. "Fuck me."

"Ohh, so eagar, pet." Kylo was amused with your desperation. He'd been hard in the confines of his pants when he first started pleasuring you. He'd been ready to fuck you since he walked into the room, but he wasn't going to. He wasn't going to let you cum either. He slid his body up yours, and lowered his face right above yours. He breathed out a cloud of warm air, and he spoke with a smirk, a smugness in his tone. "No." He cocked his head to the side.

"Kylooo....Pleaseee.....I'm so horny."

"No." Kylo pulled your hands from his hair with the force, and he climbed off of your body, rising to his feet. "Now, get up, like a good girl." He turned on his heels, locking his hands behind his back, and locking his fingers. He walked with his head held high, and his chest puffed out. "I won't ask again. If I've got to count to three I will. You don't want to know what I'm going to do when I get to three. One." He kept himself facing forwards. When he didn't hear you scatter to his feet, he knew you were fucking with him back, as he'd done to you. He admired it, but this wasn't what he wanted. Not right now. "Two." He smirked when he heard you jump to your feet, and rush over to him. He side glanced, and he chuckled. "Good. Put your clothes back on."

You growled, muttering under your breath at him, cursing him. Cursing him for making you such a needy little mess. He'd ruined you. You weren't ever going to be the same. You were okay with that though. It angered you, but it also excited you. You quickly found some clothes, a pair of sweatpants again, and a large shirt which you curled around your back, and tied off with a knot. You could feel your heart beat between your legs. You could feel yourself dripping. You stepped back to Kylo's side, looking to him with a burning fire in your eyes. "Let's go then."

"Testy, testy. Watch it darling." Kylo stepped to the door, the doors hissing open, and he walked beside you down the corridor. When he got to the training room, he stopped right before, and he unlocked his fingers, grabbing onto your upper arm. "Try not to fuck my Knights while you're in there," He was mocking you. "Now, go." He used his other hand to open the doors, and he ushered you inside.

You sneered, your hands balling into fists at your sides, and you looked around the room. It wasn't like any training room you'd seen. There were no pads on the floor to prevent yourself from getting hurt. There were racks of weapons along the walls, and there were some weights and a make-shift punching back in the corner. You rose your brows into the air, and you shook your head. "This is-" You turned around, but Trudgen and Ap'lek had stepped into the room, both grabbing an arm and dragging you to the center of the room. "HEY!" You struggled in their hold, looking to Trudgen's unmasked face first. Your eyes narrowed into them, and you scoffed. "Let me go."

"Make me." Trudgen spat, gripping your arm tighter. He blocked your failed attempt to punch him with your other hand. His hand wrapping over the top of it, and he pushed it back down. "Come on. Make me let go."

"She's too weak," Ap'lek large body emitted heat onto yours from how close he was.

"Fuck you." You were getting angrier by the second. You pulled your fist back, and you tugged at your arms. They still didn't let go. You got an idea. You kicked your foot up, hitting Ap'lek right in the groin, which made him release you. You brought your leg up forwards, aiming for Trudgen's groin. He grabbed it thought stopping you, and releasing your arm. He brought you down to the floor, with a swift motion. "Ow..." Your back and head collided with the hard floor, making you dizzy.

"Get up." Trudgen stepped back, looking to Ap'lek. "You good? That was a cheap shot by the way. We don't take cheap shots in this training room. Especially in the groin."

"It got him to let me go, didn't it? You didn't state any rules when we started." It took you a second to collect yourself, but you threw your body upwards, jumping to your feet. Your hands rose in front of you, into fists. You lowered yourself into what you thought was a good fighting stance, and both Knights just laughed at you. Their exposed muscles under their tank tops rippling as they did. It didn't go unnoticed by you, and as much as you wanted to expressively admire them, you couldn't stop Kylo's words from filling your mind. You didn't want to know what he was going to do to you if you did 'fuck' his knights. He'd already been so harsh with you, to piss him off more? You weren't trying to see. "It's not funny." You lunged at Ap'lek who finally got up from his doubled over position, and your hands flew through the air. He blocked your right fist, and then your left. He smirked. "Fucker." You decided to try downwards. You dropped your body down, and tried to get his ribs. You just barely got your knuckles against them, and you were grabbed from behind. You cried out. "HEY!"

"Got to always keep your eyes open. Especially when you've got more than one opponent." Trudgen's breath was hot against your ear. He kept his hold on you, forcing your movements to still. "Now, get out of this."

You racked your mind for how you were going to get out of his hold. You were going to try something, and if it didn't work, then you couldn't look anymore pathetic to them than you already did. So why not? You pushed your body back into his, lifting your legs upwards, and pulling them up over yours and his body. They wrapped around his neck, your body pulling down, and out of his hold. You lifted your upper body up, straddling his neck from above. You punched him in the side of the head, and his body went crashing down to the floor. You somersaulted forwards, and smirked from your crouched down positon. You saw Ap'lek rush at you from your side, and you shot your body up, blocking his attack. You grabbed his hand, twisting it, struggling because he was so strong. You locked eyes, and you growled. "Go downnnn."

"I'm much stronger than you. You've got to be quicker than someone else, not stronger. Here, try this." Ap'lek stepped to you, sighing when you flinched. "I just want to show you something. Your hand placement. Right here." He reached his hand up, grabbing onto your hand on his and he pulled it down. He placed your fingers on the pressure point. "If you find the pressure points, you can do a lot of maneuvering with them. You'll drop a man like me to their knees." As soon as the words fell from his mouth, you tested it out.

Much to your surprise, he fell to his knees, and he looked up to you.

"Very good." You, Trudgen and Ap'lek wrestled more. You'd bring one down, the other one would get you down. This went on for a bit, until you were finally able to figure out their fighting styles. Ap'lek moved calculatingly, slowly. He used his strength to his advantage, but you'd been able to find the pressure points he'd shown you, and get him down. Trudgen on the other hand, he was quick. He liked impact attacks. He'd gotten you in the ribs a couple times, bringing tears to your eyes at the last one, but you'd finally been able to block his attack, flip him down by the hold on his arm, the pressure point, and get him down. By the time you were all covered in sweat, and panting, Trudgen spoke firmly.

"That's enough for today. We don't want to wear you out. Plus, we should be getting to Mustafar soon. I want to stretch my legs."Trudgen stepped to your side, and he smiled. "You're touch darling. We'll turn you into a killer after all." With that said, he was gone.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" You turned to question him, but he was gone. You wiped the sweat from your forehead, and you looked at Ap'lek. "What the fuck is he talking about?"

"Don't worry about it." Ap'lek shrugged. "He's just talking out his ass, per usual. You did good today. I'll make sure to let Ren know."

"Geeze, thanks." You should have been flattered, but you were more annoyed than anything. The vagueness Trudgen had just spat in your direction was unsettling. He wasn't just talking out of his ass. Not about this. You just knew it in your stomach. It was a feeling. You stormed out of the room, sweat covering your body, and you made your way back to Kylo's quarters. When you stepped inside, he was on the bed, laid back, his hand around his cock, grunting and stroking himself. You stopped dead in your tracks and your felt your cheeks warm. "Uhm, I'm sorry. I'll leave-" As you went to turn, Kylo used the force to drag you across the floor and to the bed. You gulped, your eyes immediately looking down to his hardened arousal in his large hand.

"No, you won't. You're going to watch me please myself, and you're not going to do anything about it." Kylo kept the force hold on you, bucking his hips up into his hand, and working his length slowly at first, gradually getting faster. The moans and grunts flew from his plump lips, his golden-emerald eyes glistening with desire. "I'm going to tease you all night. By the time we get back to the ship, you're going to be a horny little mess. You'll beg for my cock. You'll beg for my touch." The thought alone almost made Kylo cum. He nibbled at his bottom lip, dragging his teeth over it. "You'll wear that outfit I've got on the table, and you'll look so fuckable. So teasing. It'll drive everyone crazy. You'll feel powerful from all the lustful eyes you'll have on you. And I'll be the one to take you home, take you to my room, and split you wide open. I'll be the one to make your body quiver, and shake." He grunted again, his pace increasing.

Just from watching Kylo touching himself, and talking so sultry to you, your core was pulsing, throbbing, and dripping, You'd been able to get your thighs together, but not much else. You could feel the build up of pressure inside of you, and it was going to make you snap. You whimpered as his moans grew louder, and he finally moaned out your name as his seed shot from his head, and all over his stomach. The inside of your cheek was raw from grazing your teeth against it. You gasped when the force let up on you, and you lowered yourself onto the bed, climbing between his legs, and lowering your head down, lapping the cum from his head, and over his hands. "Kylo, please fuck me."

"Awe, so cute. So needy. No." Kylo pulled his body up, and he pulled his legs from around you, lowering them to the floor. "Put that on. I've got to see what Hux has accomplished before we get off the ship. Find Lina and Josh, I want them to come to." He rose to his feet, putting himself away, and he strode across the floor, smirking to himself. He couldn't help but feel powerful. The hold he had on you was invigorating, and made him feel godly. He'd keep his promise. He'd tease you the whole night, bring you close to the edge, and deny you. He'd have you seeping and begging with tears in your eyes by the time the night was over. You'd be his, body, mind and soul. As he made his way through the ship, he heard screams from the room where Josh and Lina and the animals were. He furrowed his brows together, and he stepped to the doors, them hissing open. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw the chickens all spread out across the floor, their heads cut from their bodies, displayed on the wall like art. He sighed, looking to Lina who was sobbing hysterically into Josh's arms.

Josh looked to kylo, sadness spread over his face. "Who did this?" He was rubbing Lina's back, holding her against him tightly. "It's okay. It's okay."

Thankfully the llama and cows were still alive, but this wasn't going to be good. Not if you found out. Kylo growled. "I have an idea of who might have done it. Get this cleaned up before Y/N finds out."

"And what are you going to do, lie to her about what happened here?" Josh spat biterly.

"Do you want to be the one that someone viciously murdered her chickens?" Kylo narrowed his eyes into Josh's. "Didn't think so. We'll tell her they escaped. It's for the best." He spun on his heels. "Get it taken care of. I'll send Hux in here to help." He walked through the ship, hunting Hux down. He chuckled seeing him on his hands and knees, still in his underwear, scrubbing at the metal floor. "Go help Josh clean up the mess. Now, and tell them both I want them in the bay in a few minutes. Get it done, and get it done quickly." He waited for Hux to scatter off, and he rolled his head from one side to the other, knowing he had to go have a talk with Vic. He was the first person to come to mind. It wasn't that he hadn't known about Vic's exploits, and extra curricular activities, it was that he didn't care. What Vic did in his free time was of no concern of his, and honestly, it kept him calm, and collected. However, this, this was not okay. When he found him coming from his room, a slick ass smile across his face, Kylo's hand shot up, wrapping around his throat, and slamming him against the wall. "Why?"

"What? Why? What what?" Confusion washed over Vic's defined features, his piercing blue eyes filling with concern seeing how angry Kylo was.

"Why did you kill those chickens?"

"WHAT? I didn't kill the chickens. Ren, I've been in my room, literally fucking myself. You can ask kuruk. I was asleep in the cock pit, and I came straight here. I swear on everything. I didn't touch them." Vic was telling the truth. He hadn't killed the chickens. He'd been fucking himself in his room since he got there, and he hadn't left once. Till just now. "I swear, go in my mind, see for yourself." He winced when Kylo's hand pulled from his throat,and hovered above his face. He scrunched his face together as Kylo violated his mind, and he gulped when he pulled his hand back.

"I see." Kylo didn't see Vic killing the chickens. He knew he couldn't hide his thoughts and he knew he was telling him the truth. "So who the fuck killed the chickens?"

"I don't know...." Vic shrugged. "Are you sure they're dead?"

"Oh, I'm sure. Come with me." Kylo led Vic down the hallway to the cock pit. "Kuurk,"

"Yess?" Kuruk's head turned. "What's wrong?" He was able to read Vic like a book, and he was wide open, spilling his distress by his facial expression. 

"Someone killed the chickens. Did you see anything suspicious?" Vic pursed his lips together.

Kuruk instantly assumed it was Vic. "Vic," 

"I didn't do it." 

"He didn't. I went into his mind. But someone on this ship did, and we need to find out who. We also need to make sure that Y/N doesn't find out." As soon as the words came out, Kylo heard footsteps from behind. He turned, and he blinked staring right at you. His eyes trailed up and down your black and red trimmed gown, his head tilting to the side as he admired how beautiful you looked in it. He stopped his gaze on your face, and saw your annoyed look.

"Don't tell me what?" You'd heard only the end of his sentence. You shifted a bit in your boots that were hidden under your long flowy gown. Wearing this spectacular, beautiful, elegant gown felt weird. You never dressed up, not really. 

"Nothing. You look beautiful." 

"Why am I wearing this ridiculous thing? Are we going to a ball or party or something." You rolled your eyes, running your fingers down your sides. It was smooth, sikly, nice feeling on your finger tips but it just wasn't your style. It almost felt suffocatingly tight. It was bukly, and large. 

"Or something. Maul's having a welcome back party for us." Kylo smirked slightly. "I've got to go change. Go to the bay, the lot of you. Stay with Vic and Kuruk. I'll meet you in the bay." He took off, and you looked to Vic and then to Kuruk who both looked away from you. "Guys, what am I not supposed to know?" 

When the ship landed on the lava-y, rocky planet, and on the only landing platform, you glared at Kuruk. "I'll be in the bay." You spun on your heels, and walked out of the cockpit. You'd gotten to the end of the corridor, but you stopped, seeing movement out of the corner of your left eye. Your head turned, and Kylo was walking right for you. He had on an dress-y black shirt, and a pair of black pants that looked very soft. He had on shiny black shoes. "Where'd you get that outfit?" 

"I know some people who know some people who make clothes. I got this as a present." Kylo shrugged. He felt weird himself. He felt too dressed up. In his normal attire, his tunic, his cowl, and his robe, he felt less dressed than he felt right now. He imagined this was how you felt all dolled up, but you looked radiant, and he probably looked like a toad. He sighed, stopping right in front of you. "Ready to meet Maul, and get teased all night pet?" 

"Yes sir."


	11. Tensions are High

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, so we learn more about another Knight, cardo..and what he likes to do to people. Kylo is a big tease...maul is...an asshole...and there's just..more chaos, and smut, and things...<3 

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

A stillness, a quiet, almost peaceful stillness fell over the group as you, Kylo, the Knights, Lina and Josh stepped down the ramp, onto the rocky planet. Your body ignited with a fiery warmth, you presumably thought it had something to do with the fact that you were on a lava covered planet, but who knew. You ignored it. The bottom of your dress billow behind you as you walked beside Kylo, your arm hooked around his, walking right for the large rocky castle like structure a ways away in front of you. The closer you got, the more you felt your anxiety building inside of you. It was coursing through your veins. It wasn't bad enough that you had sweat dripping down the nape of your neck from the heat, but now from your nervousness. Your hands got clammy, your fingers sticking together, and you bit you bottom lip, a saltiness upon them. When you got to the front of the building, Kylo stopped, and your head turned, lifting your gaze to his freckled splattered face. "Kylo?"

"Y/N," Kylo mocked back, pulling his arm from yours. He cranked his neck from one side to the other, his eyes closing. His neck cracked a couple times, a grunt slipping past his lips in response. He was drawn to the sound of Maul's voice. His head feel, staring right at the doorway. "Maul."

"The almighty Kylo Ren, I was told that you died for sure. Imagine my surprise when I got this one's transmission." The hooded sith lord stepped closer towards the group, looking everyone over. He stopped, looking your flowing gown up and down, and stopping on your face. His hood was pulled over his face just enough so that the shadows were covering it so you couldn't make out the details of his facial structure. "Who is this?"

Maul's sudden intrigue in you sent a jealous tinge through Kylo. He side stepped back to you, putting his hand to the back of your neck, working his fingers through your hair to your sweaty skin. He gently brushed his fingers along it, and he glared at Maul. "This is Y/N. When he plummeted to Earth, we landed right on her farm. Needless to say, we're back in space because her friend," He motioned behind him in Lina's direction. "Helped us fix our ship."

Maul's gloved fingers reached for the edges of his large hood, and slowly pulled it down, letting it fall down behind his head onto his shoulders. His golden eyes glistened in the glow of the surrounding red tint of the land, the orange tint from the flowing lava. He tipped his red colored, horned head to the side, licking his lips. "Well it's a pleasure to meet earthlings."

Josh let Lina's hand go, stepping past Kylo and you, right for male. He puffed his chest out, glaring at the Sith. "Is it true?"

Curiously, Maul's head turned so he could face Josh. "Is what true? I'm afraid you're going to have to be just a bit more specific."

Josh scoffed, shaking his head. "Is it true that you think Earthlings can't be trusted? A certain birdy told me that you know more than you're telling everyone, specifically," He threw the word out, an attempt at his own mockery. "Earthlings. You said they can't be trusted." He took a single step towards Maul, but he felt Kylo's hand upon his shoulder, his fingers digging into his shoulder. He sneered, reaching his hand up, prying his hand off of him. He took another step to Maul, the space between them getting smaller and smaller.

Maul didn't budge. He wasn't afraid of this little, weak, storm trooper, though he had to give him some credit for finding bravery in a situation where he should have been bowing his head, and remaining silent until spoken to. Maul chuckled softly, and he smirked. He tipped back on the heels of his boots, his body swaying back and forth a little "Josh, Josh, Josh, that is your name isn't?"

"Yes." Josh was quick in his response, and his eyes shimmered with annoyance as he trailed them up and down the Sith. His fingers flexed, curling into his palm and back out. "You have no idea what bullshit you were spewing when you made that statement. I'll tell you personally, those two earthlings," He paused, glancing over his shoulder towards Lina, and then to you, and back to Maul. "They can be trusted. Humans are good."

"Hmm. I won't argue with you, Josh. You haven't seen what I've seen. I know, for a fact, I've seen it with my own eyes that cruelty of humans. You think people in space/ spacelings are bad? You should see what humans do to one another. I have, Now, enough of this." Maul rose his gloved hand up, dismissing any further comment or statement from Josh by his wave. He brought his attention right back to you. "How about I show you around?" He reached his rose hand up and out for you.

Kylo shifted from foot to foot, his eyes narrowing even further. Much to his surprise, you stepped forwards, and took his hand, and started walking into the tower with him. Confusion filled Kylo. 'What the fuck...' He had to admit, he wasn't expecting you to just so willingly give yourself over to Maul. He suspected Maul to try, as he always tried when it came to beautiful females. More often than not, he succeeded. He had a certain method, charisma about him that females, alien, and non-alien alike seemed to swoon at. He balled his hands into tight knit fists, stomping after you and Maul into the tower.

Lina hurried over to Josh, stepping out in front of him, and raising her hand up to his cheek. "Josh, it's okay. I appreciate you sticking up for Y/N, and I, but I can fight my own battles. What was that man anyways?" Evidently, Lina had been swooned.

Josh pulled his head back, seeing the curiosity in his lovers eyes. He scowled, shooing her hand from upon his cheek, and he kept his gaze down to the rocky terrain as he followed suit after everyone into the tower, leaving Lina to herself. Well, almost to herself.

Cardo and Vic came up on both sides of Lina, their different shades of blue eyes looking her up and down. Cardo spoke first, a smugness in his words. "Awe, poor little Lina, Joshy-poo is jealous of Darth Maul. How tragic. I know a way we can get back at him." His hand came up, his fingers wrapping around the front of her throat and stepping her backwards into the rocky building side. He slammed her up against it. "Want to know something?" He lowered his head down, using the end of his nose to brush the hair out from around her neck, and he put his soft lips right to her ear. "My pal, Vic and I have the urge to....take care of some issues? How would you like to help?" His other hand came up, brushing two fingers down her cheek. "He's got some things he needs to fulfill, a beast inside that if he doesn't feed, will tear everyone to shreds. Me on the other hand, I just get my rocks off on doing what I do...literally. I like making girls my personal cum sluts. I like splitting them wide open, cutting various holes into them and filling them with my cum, everywhere. I fuck them,....to death." His tone was almost sultry, soft. But there was a darkness in it. A cruelty.

Vic chuckled hearing Lina whimper, her body rising up off the side of the building. "Let's take her back to the ship, and have some fun. I've been dying to get my hands dirty." He rubbed his gloved hands together, a eagar glint in his eyes. He grabbed onto her upper arm, tearing her from the wall, and the two Knights walked Lina back across the rocky terrain and up the ramp back into the ship.

Josh had been so absently minded making his way through the tower, he hadn't been thinking about how he'd just abandoned Lina, leaving her vulnerable and exposed for the Knights to prey on. In fact, he was blissfully unaware of their cruel, monstrous natures. Thankfully so. He stopped, looking from one side of the center of the room he was in, to the other. He tuned his hearing in for voices, and he stepped off to the left, following them.

Kuruk and Trudgen's heads looked from the top of the rocky walls/ceiling down them to the dark marbled floors. "God, I've missed space. Seriously, something about being back just feels home-y, comforting." Part of that reasoning was that now, him, like the others could do what they wanted, with no worry for repercussions of their actions. They were in charge here. There were no rules that they had to follow, or people other than the rebels that were after them. He smirked, looking to Trudgen, and he nudged them. "Come on, let's go cause some shit."

"I'm done." With that, the two knights set off to cause what trouble they could, taking their exit from the tower, and out into the rocky, lava plains.

Maul led you to the throne, sitting down first, and tugging you between his spread apart legs. "So, what's so special about you? How come Kylo Ren's taking a liking to you? I mean, I see the appeal, but what's the reasoning? Are you a force user? Do you have any abilities? Powers? What?" He kept his hand wrapped around yours, his yellow eyes moving over your face, slowly down your body, over your covered breasts, all the way down to your hidden away feet. "Hmm?" 

"I don't know..." You couldn't answer that question. Well, you could, he liked to fuck you. He liked to use you as his personal punching bag. He liked to treat you like the dirty little whore you loved being treated as. In reality, you were Kylo's cum rag, and you were oddly okay with that. You shifted a bit, the billowy ends of your gown swaying a bit. You tried to pull your hand back, but he held it tighter making you sneer. "Please let go."

Maul's back pressed into the back of the throne, tilting to the side. He put his other hand up, resting his elbow onto the arm rest, and lowering his chin down into his palm. His lips pursed together, his yellow eyes shimmering darkly as he looked right into your eyes. "Make me." He slipped his tongue out from his lips, trailing it over his bottom lips, slowly, seductively. "You've got a be a bit of fighter to be surviving Kylo and the Knights. Isn't that right, Ren?" Maul's eyes drifted to Kylo who was looming behind you, keeping a hardened look glued onto you and him.

Kylo inhaled, his black dress clad chest rising up, and lowering with the long exhale of breath. "I think the woman asked you to release her. I'd suggest you do as she asks."

"Or what?!" Maul snickered, finding amusement in Kylo's attempt to be bold. He was stronger than Kylo. All in all, Maul wasn't terrified of Kylo like everyone else was. Kylo's powers were uncanny, but his lack of control over his emotions made his potential less than because he didn't have them harnessed properly. He was fueling all the wrong things. He on the other hand, he'd been trained properly, and he had a handle on which emotions to use and when. He quickly released your hand, drawing his hand back to his thigh, and holding onto his knee. Everything about his demeanor screamed sex appeal, and cockiness. He was a sith LORD after all. He had to act like one.

Kylo stepped to you, putting his hand upon your shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Of course she's alright. Aren't you, you pretty little thing?" Maul smirked, looking to you, patiently awaiting your response.

"I'm fine. He's right." You replied sternly. You probably should have been afraid of Maul. Everything about him emitted power, even more so than Kylo did. He was a Sith Lord, he was the ruler of his own emotions, and power. But, you weren't. Not as much as you should have been. You didn't know why it was in your nature to act more brave, and bratty than you should be, but your first instinct was to make men, such as Maul, and Kylo, even the Knights feel weak. Kick the pedestal out from under them and make them fall to their knees. That was what you wanted anyways. But when it came down to it, in the moment of kicking the stool, you were always the one to fall to your knees. It was mildly frustrating. "So why did I get all dressed up? To be verbally tormented, and taunted? If so, I'm going back to the ship." You twisted on your heels, and looked right to Kylo. "This is a waste of time. Thanks for the introduction, but I'm going to go change."

"No, you're not." Maul pulled his body upright, lowering his risen arm down. He grabbed onto the arm rests, and pushed himself to his feet. He stepped from the throne, and he tilted his head up. "We're going to have a pleasant meal together and talk about the next steps in getting rid of the common enemy."

[POVS at dinner]

You were intrigued with what was under the large metal coverings that had been presented in front of you, Kylo, Maul, Ushar, and Ap'lek. The other Knights were no where to be found, and Josh had been on a hunt to find Lina, saying they'd had a fight and she wandered off. The awkwardness of this situation brought a sense of discomfort to you, but you heard footsteps, and your head turned, looking to Hux, who had on his own 'classy' attire. It was a simple black tight fitting long sleeved shirt, and a pair of black pants. "Hey Hux!"

"Hi." Hux's word was soft, fearful for what Kylo would do to him now. He'd scrubbed the majority of the ship down, his knees were raw, and bloody from having them rested upon the metal floors for so long. His fingers were cramped, and his body was just generally sore. He'd stopped when Vic, Cardo and Lina rushed into the ship, telling him he best leave or he'd be next. He wasted zero time in jumping to his feet, getting dressed, and taking his leave. He settled into the chair beside you, his posture slumped, his body trembling a bit, keeping his head and gaze averted from Kylo's or Maul's.

"Ah, General Hux, welcome to the party." Maul was at the head of the table. His yellow eyes trailed over everyone and then down to his food. He reached up for the lid, ripping it off, exposing to everyone what dinner was. The cloud of heat that emitted from the food, and up into the air clouded around his face, and he inhaled sharply, relishing the smell of the unidentifiable meat before him. "Dig in."

One by one, everyone removed their covers, everyone's faces twisting into the same unsure expression as they looked to the meat. It was a display of various different things. Meat, some weird vegetables? If you they actually were vegetables, did they have vegetables in space? And some weird slop off to the side of it. You were the first to grab your fork, and push your food around, nearly retching at the squishy texture of it. Your head lifted, your eyes looking across the table right into Kylo's golden-emerald eyes. You were sucked into the beauty of them, as always. They were so beautiful. He had eyes that would make anyone stop in their tracks, and suck in a sharp breath if he met their own gaze. Your thighs clenched together, and your body shifted a bit. His promise to torture you sexuall all night suddenly filled your head, and you nibbled at your bottom lip.

The sexual tension sparked between you and Kylo, and it didn't go unnoticed to Maul. He smirked, and he took a bite of his food. He had his other hand on his thigh, below the table. He used the force to put a pressure upon your thigh, and he saw you shift a bit. He acted normal, unwavering in his hardened posture. He didn't want you to know it was him doing it. He moved the force upwards under your dress, wiggling his finger a bit, and he saw you shift a bit more.

Kylo smirked at you, seeing how much of a mess you already were. He thought it was because of him. He was completely oblivious to what Maul was doing to you. He used the force, putting a pressure right against your sex, and he pushed it into you, the smallest whimper coming from your lips, filling his ears. He pulled his fingers inwards, and started pumping the force in and out of you.

Maul on the other hand had put the force to your clit, he being unaware of what Kylo was doing inside of you. Both men, just daft to what was going on with you, thinking they had you a puddle of sexual need because of them. Maul swallowed the mouthful he had, and he cleared his throat, not letting up on his actions once. "So, Kylo, what's the plan? Do the rebels know you're alive?" He lowered his fork down to the table, it clattering upon the surface, and he reached for his 'hard' drink, downing it as quickly as he could.

Kylo's golden-emerald eyes moved form your wiggling around body, and he met Maul's yellow eyes, both men staring at one another. "No, they don't know I'm alive, and I'd like to keep it that way. I can use it to my advantage. Have you heard where they're hiding these days? We can't seem to get our records back up. Their coordinates were lost when the ship crashed into Earth."

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, your legs pushing together, and your body jerking up into the pressures inside of you and against you. It wasn't bad enough that your body was already saturated in your sweat from the heat of the planet, but now from the heat of your arousal. You were dripping from your core against your panties, and your feet kept sliding around.

Hux looked to you, his brows furrowed together seeing how much you were moving around. Ap'lek had the same curious, confused look upon his face from across the table. He didn't care. Whatever the fuck was happening, he didn't even want it confirmed. He stayed silent, his only concern being in the words Kylo and Maul were exchanging back and forth.

You were a fucking horny, needy little mess. You couldn't focus on eating. You couldn't even pretend like you wanted. You were under the innocent impression that Kylo was the one who was doing this, keeping good on his promise. You were biting the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from moaning out the whimpers, and moans that wanted to erupt from your throat. You were doing your best to keep quiet. You really were, but you were failing. The pleasure was too much. Your lips parted, your body jerking as you got closer and closer to bliss. Just as you were about to fly off the edge, the pressures stopped, and your body slipped off the edge of the seat. You caught yourself, your hands grabbing onto the edge of the tables, and your head tipped back.

This made Hux and Ap'lek both look back to you, and Hux pursed his lips. 'Are you alright?"

"Mind your business Hux." Kylo snapped, snapping his head in the ginger haired man's direction. 

Hux scoffed softly. "Sorry Sir."

Ap'lek chuckled a bit, his slit eyebrow rising a bit into the air. His sharpened expression lighting up with amusement. "Yeah, mind your business Hux."

"You as well." Maul chimed in, pointing to Ap'lek, who swallowed hard. "So, since you've got the advantage, what is your actual plan? I can ask some of the informants I've got around, and try to pinpoint the rebels last known location. I'll see what I can do." Maul had stopped his actions on you, wanting you a needy mess for his plan later. He'd get you away from everyone, and he'd fuck you.

Kylo wanted you a needy little mess, because that's what he said he was going to do, and he planned on keeping that promise. He sighed. "My plan is to lure Rey in, convince her I'm actually back on the light side, and kill the bitch. Once she's dead, the word will spread, again, and the others will go into hiding as usual. I'll hunt them all down and murder them all. Simple."

As Kylo spoke, and you struggled to gather your composure back, you frowned. "You're going to murder people?" You didn't know why this was as much of a shock as it was hearing the words from his soft, plump lips, but it was. You knew Kylo was an all powerful ruler, and with that territory came a certain necessity to keeping his power, but murdering a bunch of people? Was that really necessary?

"Oh honey," Maul seemed to feel bad for you. Your surprise, and shock made him feel for you. "Did she not know you're a mass murderer? You didn't know that Kylo killed his own father? And essentially killed his own uncle and mother in their failed, pathetic attempts to bring Ben Solo back?"

You blinked, pushing your body to your feet, and you scoffed. "I didn't know that. Is this true?" Your words came out with a distain. "How could you? And for what? Why?"

"Because he was so insistent on getting Rey to join him on the dark side, unaware of what was going to happen in doing so...their deaths were in vein, if I must say so myself. Then he died himself." Maul found this too entertaining. There was another type of tension in the room now, not just sexual, but a strain between you and Kylo. He'd struck some nerves with the mention of Rey's name, and he wanted to poke the bear even more. "I'm assuming he told you about their little romance, didn't he?"

Your hands curled into fists, a jealousness clouding inside of you. "Yup. I don't want to hear anymore. You're pathetic." You spat the words right to Kylo, before turning on your heels, and storming out of the room, making your way back through the tower for the ship.

"You fucking asshole." Kylo slammed his hand down onto the table, and he rose to his feet. "You and I are going to have problems if you keep this shit up. I need her on my side. I need her to kill Rey for me. She's not going to do that if you piss her the fuck off and get me on her bad side. Fucking cock sucker." Kylo stormed off, his hand swaying at his side.

Maul chuckled, tipping back into the chair, and he looked right to Hux, who was staring at him with a dumbfounded look over his pale face. "What?"

"You really are just...a shit stirrer." Hux gasped when a pressure wrapped around his throat, and he flew up into the air, out of his chair, and right into the wall. He hit hard, his head being thrown back, and knocking him out.

Ap'lek rose to his feet, and he sighed. "Don't come for me. I'm just here to help Ren...that's all. I don't want any problems."

"Then go." Maul motioned for the door. "And tell Ren, before he storms off, I want to give him something."

"Gotcha." Ap'lek rushed out of the room, hurrying after Ren. He found him, pinning you to the wall by your wrists above your head, his other hand pushing your dress up, and rubbing at your clit. He blushed, chuckling nervously. "Uh..."

Kylo's head turned, and your eyes looked right for Ap'lek's face. "What?" 

"Uh, Maul said he wants to show you something..." Ap'lek rubbed the back of his head, his fingers playing with the ponytail. 

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm busy right now." 

"Alright. I'll tell em." Ap'lek spun around, walking back through the tower, and into the room where Maul still was. "He's teasing Y/N right now. He'll be inna few." 

"Tell me Ap'lek, are they officially a thing? Cause i was just rubbing her clit with the force, and you saw how much a mess she was. Did you not?" Maul's head tipped, his yellow eyes filling with a devious glint. 

"Uhh...no..and yes?" He responded, lowering himself back down into his chair. He glimpsed to Hux's knocked out body, spread across the floor. "he going to be okay?" 

"He'll be fine. Tell me one more thing, is she going to be able to kill the girl when the time comes? Or will she pussy out?" 

"I don't know. We're training her, but she's not nearly ready to take her on. Kylo's trying to push this whole thing too fast, in my opinion. The experience Rey has, and the little experience Y/N has is quite different. I think the only one who is going to die, is Y/N..." Ap'lek was only speaking his truth. You weren't ready to take Rey on, not by any means. Especially since you were only human, and she was a force user. It would literally be sending you to your death.

Kylo's fingers brushed over your clit hard, his lips hovering above yours, his golden-emerald eyes narrowing into yours, with a dubious look in them. "You're such a fucking brat, you know that?" He tone was husky, seductive, low. He pushed his groin into your thigh, rubbing it around. "Even when you're being a moody little slut, all I want to do is throw you down to the ground, and fuck you into it. Put you right into your place. You'd like that wouldn't you?" He rubbed faster at your clit, enjoying the way your body slid up and down, and the moans spilling from your lips. 

"Yes, fuck yes....goodness, please do that." 

Kylo grimaced, putting his mouth right to your ear. "No..." He rubbed at your clit, bringing you right to the edge again, and snapping his hand back, grabbing onto the fabric of your dress and putting it back down into place. "Go find the rest of the Knights. We're done here. I'll go talk to Maul, see what he wants to run his mouth about now. Off you go." He released your wrists, letting them fall down over you, and he turned from you. 

You whimpered in protest, feeling your pussy pulsing, and seeping against your panties. You'd already been such a wound up, horny mess from your earlier orgasm denial, and you were even more so now. Your head was pounding, your eyes glistening with a hazey veil as you stepped from the wall, and slowly made your way through the tower to find the Knights, Ushar and Kuruk. 

Lina's body thrashed around in Vic and Cardo's hold, her back arching up from the table they'd thrown her down onto. She tried to keep moving, making it harder for them to get her pinned, but they over powered her. She cried out, but her mouth was quickly covered with Cardo's hand after he strapped her wrist into the metal chains. 

"I've got a remedy to that. I'll be right back." Vic had brought Lina and Vic his hideaway, though reluctant, he was sure Cardo wasn't going to tell anyone where he did his dirty deeds. He was apart of it now too, he couldn't' get him in trouble without getting himself into shit. He strutted to his supply table, grabbing the thread, and a needle, and returning to the room. He held them up, and Cardo's face twisted into a perplexed look. Vic frowned. "What?" 

"We can use her mouth for something else. Put that away." Though Cardo had his own little fucked up rituals, sewing woman's mouths shut weren't it. In fact, it made him shudder. He leaned down pushing his lips to his hand, and pulling his hand back. His lips pressed into Lina's, and he shoved his tongue into her mouth hard.

Lina's teeth clamped down onto Cardo's tongue, hard. She tugged her head back pressing it into the table, and the metallic liguid ran down over her own tongue. She gagged at the taste, and when he pulled away, she spit the blood and saliva right onto his cheek.

Cardo fell expressionless, his rage slowly bubbling up inside of him. He felt the liquid run down his cheek, and he slipped his throbbing bloody tongue out, swiping it up to catch the stickiness. "Yummy." He cooed softly, and he slapped Lina across the face as hard as he could. "Bitch." He slapped her again, making sure that he burned his skin with the intensity of the contact. His own fingers were tingling. "If you bite our cocks, I'll fucking rip your teeth from your head, one by one, do you understand?" 

Lina's face burned, tears running down her cheeks, and she looked away. She whimpered when Cardo grabbed her face, and pulled her head back to face him. "I asked you a fucking question." 

"Let me sew her mouth shut. I don't trust her not to bite." Vic spat coldly, palming himself through his pants. He was already turned on, and he didn't like it. Seeing Lina all bound up, vulnerable, he was having more flashbacks of his own dolls in his head, and it was driving him wild. He could feel the animal he'd caged inside of him, clawing its way to the surface, ripping him apart from the inside out. He had to feed the beast. He had to take care of this burning urge inside of him. He didn't wait for Cardo's approval. He quickly stepped around the table, and he skilfully guided the thread through the needle, and bit a piece of, tying the ends together. Before Cardo could disapprove, he took Lina's face, and he pushed the needle through her lips. Blood seeped from the wounds as he hurriedly sewed her lips shut. He bent down, using his teeth to break the ends, and he tied them. He swiped his tongue over her bloody mouth, lapping it up greedily. 

Cardo watched in awe. "Wow, I thought I was fucked up, but you, you're on a whole new level. I, will, be, right, back." He spoke brokenly, slowly dragging his body from the table, and turning on his heels. When he returned, he was fully clothed in his gimp suit, and his mask that had buttons that came up over his mouth, securing it closed. He slowly stepped to Lina's side, seeing the tears increase their speed down her swollen red face. He brought his hand up, running the his rubber covered fingers down her cheek, the material making a distinct noise as he moved.

Lina tried to cry out, feeling the thread pull apart on her lips, pain searing through her. She stopped trying to do that almost instantly. She looked Cardo up and down, her body shuddering as he moved his hand down her body. 

Kylo found you in no time, standing in front of the ship, your arms crossed over your chest, a scowl over your face. He was about to say something to you, but Josh came running up to his side, panic struck. 

"I can't find Lina anywhere." Josh frowned, his body swaying a bit. The concern was apparent in his tone, and his body language. 

"She's got to be somewhere. I'll help you look." You were about to step to him, but Kylo grabbed your throat, walking you backwards into the ship. You scowled. "Let me go." 

"No, Josh, go find her. She's somewhere. I'm not done with you yet." Kylo continued walking you backwards back into the ship, and to his corridors. He opened the door with the force, and walked you inside. He threw you backwards onto the bed, using the force to rip your dress from your body as he did, dropping it to the floor. With one swift motion, his own body was naked, and he stepped to you. "Spread em." He climbed up onto the bed, his golden-emerald eyes narrowing as he positioned himself between your legs. When you didn't oblige, he grabbed onto your knees, yanking your legs apart. "I said, spread them." He slowly slid one hand down, hooking into the brim of your panties, and tearing them from your body. He threw them behind him, and drew his hand back up to you. "Now, to see how many times I can get you to the edge, and deny you before you break." 

You didn't fight Kylo's actions, in fact you lowered your back onto the bed, shifting your body down a bit, and arching your hips up towards him. "Good luck." You were trying to be brave, to act like he didn't make you absolutely melt by a single look. 

"Hmm." Kylo grimaced, and he played with your soaking folds, pushing them back and forth, teasingly. He pushed his fingertips to your entrance, pushing them in, and drawing them back. He heard you suck in air through gritted teeth, and he chuckled. "Shouldn't be too hard, you're already a mess, and I haven't even started yet." He drew his other hand up, using the force to grab his belt, and he motioned his fingers out, the belt wrapping itself around your neck, and locking together. He tugged at the end, forcing its tight grip around your throat. He could feel his hardened arousal brushing up against your leg, and your skins softness. He gyrated his hips a bit, trying to bring himself pleasure as he teased you.

When Kylos fingers pushed into you, just barely, you almost cam from the action. You could feel yourself pulsating and vibrating from the pressure, your back rising, and your legs trying to close his hand in between you to stop him from pulling it back. "Kylo..." Your voice was a pathetic whine, and you regretted speaking as soon as you heard it. You cupped your hand over your mouth, preventing yourself from letting out any more of that. 

Kylo chuckled, pushing his fingers into you with one swift motion, and he started fucking them into you aggressively. "You're going to be absolutely blown away from how hard you're going to cum by the time I'm done with you." He was making another promise. He kept his actions up, drawing his other hand down to his cock, playing with the pre-cum on the head with his thumb. He grunted softly, his body shuddering at the pleasure. He curled his fingers around himself, and he began stroking himself at the same pace he was working his fingers in and out of you. It wasn't long before he brought you close to the edge again, and as he got you closer and closer, he pulled at the belt around your throat, seeing your eyes widen, and hearing you gag against your palm. He snapped his hand back from your entrance, and he smirked when your body rolled from side to side. "Poor thing..." He mocked, pursing his lips. He kept his pace on his cock, exploding his hot sticky ropes out all over your leg. He let out a guttural moan when he released, his head rolling from one side to the other. He pulled his hand from himself, positioning himself between your legs, and lapping a slow drag of his tongue up over your seeping core. He grunted at the the taste of your sweetness, and he plunged his tongue into you. He ground his hips around, his still hardened length rubbing against the silky fabric of his sheets below him, stimulating more pleasure. 

At this point, you were seeing stars from the lack of oxygen, but you didn't want it to stop. You could hear your heart beat in your ears, taking over the majority of Kylo's and yours noises, and you flew your hands down to the bed, gripping at the mattress as he fucked his wet muscle into your core, driving you absolutely wild with pure bliss. "Fuuuckkk," Your body started shaking all over again, much more violently this time than before, the orgasm denials finally starting to get to you. You had tears seeping from the corners of your eyes. "Please..." You could barely get the words out from the tightness around your neck.

Kylo once again, brought you to the edge, and denied you your sweet bliss. He drew his head up, loosening the belt from around your neck, and he cocked his head to the side, your wetness spread over his lips, making them glossy. He could still taste you on his tongue, and he loved it. "Tell me how bad you want it." He slid his body up, pushing the head of his cock up to your core, and pushed your folds around. "Go on pet, tell your daddy what you want. Beg for my big cock." 

Cardo's cock slammed into Lina's core, the zipper of his suit pressing into the underside of her ass cheek, leaving an indentation from it. He held onto her hips hard, uncaring about how hard he was slamming his cock into her cervix. He'd only zipped the suit down to get his cock free, he didn't both undoing the mouth piece. He had nothing to say to her. His grunts were muffled, but still audible. 

Vic watched with amusement as Cardo obliterated Lian's pussy, his own sick desires taking hold of him. "I want to cut her apart, and put her on display when we're done with her." He was smirking, but it faded when Cardo's covered head turned to him. He could feel the glare from the suit, and he cleared his throat. "Or not. " If Cardo wasn't going to let him kill her, how was he going to get his fix? He growled at the thought. He stepped to Lina's body, knife in hand and he rose it, but Cardo snatched it from him, and he pushed it to Lina's throat, and drew the smallest gash across her throat. He worked the blade down her exposed body. Vic watched in total awe as Cardo cut into her. He saw him tip his head back, and grunt loudly, knowing he'd just reached his own release. "Give me the blade." He reached his hand out, but Cardo didn't. 

Cardo was lost in his own little world. Just him and Lina. Vic, he didn't even acknowledge in it. He drew his body from hers, his cock pulling from her with a plop. He positioned himself between her body, drawing the blade downwards, and he dragged the tip of the blade over her clit, seeing her jerk upwards. He groaned, and he shoved the blade right into her core, twisting it around violently. Blood and his cum seeped from her, and he growled. He didn't stop. His pace increased until she was a bloody, mess, and she no longer moved her body around. He drew his hand back, pulling the blade from her, and he finally handed it over to VIc. He slowly zipped his suit back up, and he tipped his covered head upwards. 

"Wow, that's almost more sicker than what I do." Vic had to use self control now. All the blood, all the torture, he was being sucked into the pleasure of it all. He climbed up on the table, and sat on his knees. He carved images, a bird into her stomach, the First Order symbol, a tie fighter, the resistance symbol, anything he could carve he did. If he couldn't get to put her on display like he wanted, he'd find his own way to make his art. Doing this almost as enjoyable as doing the other thing. He could feel his arousal rising, and he grunted, his cock throbbing against his pants, and exploding inside of them. He hadn't even needed to fuck her to get off. Cutting her up was enough to get him there. There were simikatitries between Cardo and him, taking the power from people being the main one. Cardo wasn't as drawn out with his methods as Vic liked to be. Cardo was right to it, where Vic liked to toy with his victims, as he was going to do with Lina. He'd keep her down here, and he'd take his time with her.

Cardo on the other hand didn't like keeping trophies or toys. He liked doing his thing, gimp suit in all, destroying their pussies so no one would want them, making them turn into pathetic, totally worthless messes, and leaving them like that. He strutted out of the room, his own powerful energy emitting from him. He drew his hand up behind his head, unzipping the mask, and tugging it off of his face. He shook his head, his golden locks whipping around his face, and he smirked. 

Kylo slowly pushed himself into you, and you cam as soon as he did. He growled disapprovingly, and he reached for the end of the belt, yanking at it, making it tighten back around your neck. He started a slow pace into you, grunting softly and he peered right down at your red, sweat covered face. "Take this cock." He increased his pace gradually, keeping his hold on the belt despite how much it was cutting off your air supply. It didn't take either of you very long to reach multiple orgasms, by your third one after he got inside of you, you passed out, your body stilling under his. Your head had been pounding, your chest tightening from the lack of blood flow and air, and you couldn't fight it anymore. Kylo smirked, releasing the belt, and loosening it from your neck. He reached down, putting his fingers to your pulse, and he felt you were still alive. For a brief second he thought you were dead, and honestly, the thought scared him. He drew from you, lowering himself down beside you, and he slowly looked your face over, admiringly. He wrapped his arms around you tightly, resting his face into the crook of your neck, and he closed his eyes. 

He'd been woken up by the disturbance of someone knocking on his door. He grumbled, his eyes shooting open, and called out. "WHO IS IT? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" He looked to you, but you didn't stir. You were knocked out. 

"IT'S JOSH! I still can't find Lina. She's no where to be found." Josh was almost sobbing at this point. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind that the Knights had taken her. He was thinking that she had run off, and she didn't want to come back because she was mad. He was distraught as fuck. "Please, Ren, Please." 

Kylo growled, carefully shooting his body up. He slid out of his bed, rising to his feet and he strode across his bedroom floor, grabbing his black silk robe from out of the closet with the force, and pulling it around his body. He opened the door, looking annoyedly right to Josh. "Maybe she doesn't want to be here anymore. Ever thought of that? Maybe she just wants to stay on Mustafar? or go back home? Can't you see I'm busy? If you disturb me again, I'll snap your little neck. Now away." He motioned with his hand, closing the doors shut in his face. He sighed, and slowly walked back over to the bed. He pushed your body over, lowering back down into bed, and nuzzling up into you. "When you wake up, sweet little pet, you're going to finally learn what I want you to do. I hope you sleep well my little whore." He lowered his head down, planting a kiss upon your forehead.

Ushar's hands moved quickly, pulling the blade from his back pocket, and he approached the llama, drawing the blade up. The llama spit at him, and rushed off into the corner of the room. Just as he was about to lunge for it, the door hissed open and he hid the blade under the front of his shirt, in the band of his pants. He turned, looking to see Josh standing there sobbing. "Oh hey buddy. What's up?" 

"I can't find Lina. What are you doing in here anyways?" Josh's skepticism was high. The Knight just looked guilty as hell. He slowly walked into the room and towards him. He gasped when Ushar rushed at him, drawing the blade back out, and he slid it across his throat. Josh's hands drew up to his throat, and he fell to his knees, whimpering. He tried to stop the blood but he couldn't the gash was too deep. He fell face first down, feeling the life slipping from him. His last thought was about Lina, and how much he loved her.

Ushar let out a sigh of relief, stepping over Josh's body, and he tipped his head up, walking for the doorway. He stepped out into the corridor, bringing the bloody blade to his mouth, and lapping the blood off. He sauntered down the corridor, stopping mid-step when Cardo turned the corner in his gimp suit. Both men looked one another over, and they quickly averted their gazes, going about their business. Not another thought was passed about either one of them, them both distracted by their own missions.


	12. Blackmail

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, kylos uses blackmail on Y/n, he's kind of a dick in this chapter...

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

There was a heavy air in the ship as you made your way through it. Something didn't seem right. Something felt off, wrong. You tried to brush it off, but deep down, it was still lingering, bubbling back up with every passing second. It'd been a bit since you'd checked your babies, and now was a good time as any to do such. You approached the door, a nervousness washing over you. The door hissed open, and you stepped into the room. Your eyes landed on the cows, they were fine, a bit stressed, but fine never the less. Then the llama. You stepped further into the room, approaching her with caution. The turned her head, looking to you with a fear in her eyes. "What's wrong baby?" You brought your hand up, running it down her back. She tensed but after she realized you weren't going to hurt her, she eased up. You petted her, and looked around the room for the chickens. They were no where to be found. "Where are the chickens?" You pursed your lips together, and you sighed. "I'll be back babies." Your hands swayed at your sides as you walked out of the room, in search for Josh and Lina who said they'd take care of them when you first got on the ship. Their lack of presence was troublesome. You didn't find either of them anywhere, and you were getting scared. You heard voices coming from the bridge, and you stepped in, looking to Vic and Cardo who were whispering at one another. "Where's Lina? Where's Josh?"

Vic's head spun, his piercing blue eyes glistening a bit. "Why do you care? I haven't seen either of them." He shrugged, his expression awfully uncaring. He shifted a bit, looking to Cardo than back to you.

Cardo smirked seeing your face scrunch together. You didn't believe Vic. He could tell. He stepped past him, walking into the corridor, and putting his hand up to your cheek. He leaned his head down, his short wavy curls bouncing a bit as he did. "Why do you need them?"

"Because my chickens are no where to be found and neither are they. I have a bad feeling." You spat, your nostrils flaring. You stepped backwards, glaring coldly at Cardo. "I have a suspicion that you two know what happened to my chickens. I want to know."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cardo straightened his body upright, and he rose his head up. "Right Vic? We don't know what happened to your stupid chickens."

"I don't believe either of you." You clenched your hands into fists as your sides, and shook your head. "I'm not dealing with this shit. I'll just go ask Kylo, he'll be able to tell me what happened." You moved quickly, feeling like if you didn't, they'd snatch you up. Something wasn't right about those two. You walked with purpose down the corridor, going back to Kylo's quarters, and storming inside. You looked around, not finding him anywhere. "KYLO!"

Kylo stepped out from a door that was off to the side, closing and locking it after he stepped into the main part of his room. "Why are you yelling?"

"Where's Lina and Josh? Where are my chickens?" Your body whipped around, your eyes trailing over his black clothed body. "Tell me. I know you know. Tell me right now!  
I swear to god-" He cut you off by using the force to cover your mouth, and he stepped to you. Your eyes glistened a bit, looking into his golden-emerald ones.

"You'll what?" Kylo's head tipped, and he smirked. "Your chickens are dead. Someone killed them." He released the force hold on your mouth, and stepping past you towards his bathroom.

Tears immediately slipped from your eyes at Kylo's words. "No..." You collapsed to your knees, your head bowing down, and your hands flattening against the floor. "No....I don't believe you."

"Why would I lie to you?" Kylo's head turned enough to glance to you on his floor on your knees. He brought his hands up to the sink, the faucet turning on and he washed his hands. He cupped water into his palms, and splashed it in his face. "I wouldn't."

You broke down. You lowered yourself onto the floor, curling up into the fetal position and sobbing uncontrollably. Your eyes closed tightly, your body rocking a bit, and you just let loose. You didn't care how pathetic you must have looked to Kylo. Your feathered buddies, your babies were dead. The more you thought about it, the angrier you got. Someone on this ship killed them. Your first thought had been Vic, since he'd had it out for them since they landed on Earth.

Kylo's annoyance with your sobs grew with every passing second. He finished up in the bathroom, and he strutted back out into his bedroom to your side. "Get up." He spoke harshly, his words dripping with a distain. "Now." When you didn't, he used the force to pull you to your feet, and threw you up against his wall. "I said, get up."

"STOP!" You screamed, spit flying from your lips right at him.

Kylo's face went blank, bringing his hand up, wiping the spit off of his cheek. He looked down at it, and then back to you. "Filthy bitch." He pulled you from the wall, and across the room, your body landing on the ground hard, and sliding across the floor. "Get the fuck up."

You scattered to your feet, your anger coming to a boil, seeping from your pores now. Your body was trembling you were so mad. You brushed the tears from your cheeks with your sleeve, and your lip quivered when you spoke. "You're an asshole. You knew this whole time? Why didn't you tell me!"

Kylo sighed. "Because I didn't want you to find out. I thought maybe when we landed again, I could say that they escaped. I was trying to look out for your feelings." He sounded genuine. He had been trying to help you not have to deal with that pain. He really tried. "That anger, use it. Hold onto it. You're going to be able to help it fuel you when you kill Rey."

"I ain't doing shit!" You shook your head, and the force sent you flying across the room again, crashing into the wall. You grunted when your body fell to the ground, and you pushed your hands out in front of you, pushing yourself to your feet. Your knees knocked together when you rose up, and your head shot up, glaring to Kylo. "Stop doing that."

"No." Kylo growled. "I need you angry." He smirked, waving his hand out in front of him, pulling you to him. He put his hand to your stomach, shoving it between the fabric of your pants and down to your sex. He pushed two fingers into you, and started pumping them into you. "I want you so mad that you can't even think. I want you so mad that you're about to combust." He increased his pace into you, bringing his other hand up, wrapping it around your throat. He knew one way to anger you for sure, bringing you close over and over again, and denying you. He'd take you to a cell, and leave you there. He'd do exactly what he'd threatened before. Only coming to you to pleasure himself, and not you. He'd get you fueled up, and ready for battle. He grunted, his own arousal growing. "Get mad...come on..."

You wanted to reach out for him, but the force was being used to freeze your body. You couldn't. You could growl, and sneer though, and you did. His fingers were twisting around, pumping in and out of your wildly, sending your body into an overstimulated pleasure. You tried to ignore it, and ignore the fact that you were dripping onto his fingers. You tried so hard, but the longer he plunged into your core, the more turned on you got by it. "Kylooooo."

"You want me to make you cum?" Kylo knew the answer, he just wanted to hear your pathetic little 'yes.' He moaned, pushing his groin against your leg, and keeping his pace steady into you. He felt the wetness on his fingers just as you did, and he chuckled. "Don't you? Tell me."

"Yess..." You needed to feel more of him against you. You wanted to. You moaned, your lips parting, and your head tilting backwards. You couldn't buck your hips like you desperately wanted to. You still couldn't move. Your body could tremble the closer and closer you got, but that was it. "Shit..."

Just as you were about to cum, Kylo pulled his hand from you, and he smirked releasing the force hold on you. He gasped when you jumped for him, literally wrapping your legs around his waist, and your arms around his neck, bringing your lips to his. He let you have this brief moment of feeling empowered. He let your tongue dominant his, and he grunted into you. He wrapped his hands around the small of your back, walking you through the room.

You were so enthralled with the kiss you didn't even notice that Kylo was carrying you down the corridor, and when you pulled from the kiss to suck air in, you were thrown backwards, and down onto the ground. You jumped to your feet, rushing for the door, and slamming your hands upon it as the doors closed. He'd just thrown you into a fucking cell. "If you leave me here Kylo, don't ever expect anything from me again."

"Hmm, we'll see." Kylo smirked, turning on his heels, and stoically strutting down the corridor towards the cock pit. He found Trudgen and Kuruk conversing there. "So, did you hear anything from Maul?"

"We did. He sent us these coordinates. The last known location that the rebels were seen. Specifically, Rey," Kuruk turned his head, looking Kylo up and down, a dubious look over his face. "We're headed there now."

"Good." Kylo grinned widely, putting his hands behind his back, locking his fingers together. "How long?"

"About two hours." Kuruk stated. "Uh, so, Lina and Josh are both missing....I found Hux pulling his body out of the room the animals are in. I'm assuming,..." He trailed off, not wanting to give the full extent of his knowledge away, nor throw Vic under the bus.

"I know." Kylo spat. "I don't care. They're the least of my problems right now." He turned, exiting the cock pit.

"What about Y/N? She's not going to be happy about this." Trudgen chimed in, turning his head in the direction of Kylo.

Kylo stopped mid-step, turning his head barely. "That's the plan." With that, he continued down the corridor, and he mused to himself how his plan was turning out perfectly. Things were falling into place perfectly. These loses, they'd add to your anger. They'd fuel your rage, and he'd be able to send you after Rey. He'd use you like a pawn.

Lina's eyes opened, a soreness rushing through her entire body as she tried to move. She couldn't. Her eyes looked her body over, seeing how cut up and exposed she was, and she noticed that she wasn't tied up or anything, so why couldn't she move? She whimpered, trying to open her lips but they were still sewn together. Her eyes widened more, her heart beat slamming into her chest as she came to the realization. She turned her head slowly to one side, looking around the room, and then to the other side. She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she'd be fucked if she didn't get out of here. She tried to move, focusing her energy on getting her muscles to move. Despite her light headed-ness, and the headache forming in the back of her head, she pushed through it. Wherever she was, she knew Vic and Cardo were the reasons, and she had to get the fuck out of here ASAP. Her fingers finally started moving, and her toes joined. She felt her body slowly coming back to life, and after an extended amount of time, she was finally able to lift her head from the table. It took a long while, and a lot of working through pain, but she finally sat up. She pulled her hands up over her body, and she let out a deep sigh through her nose. She reached her hand up to her mouth, and she winced as she untied the thread, and pulled it from her lips. She let out a loud sob that erupted into the whole room and she felt the blood seeping from her wounds. "What the actual fuck?" She shuddered, the pain ghosting all over her body. She slid her legs over the edge of the table, and she lowered her feet flat on the floor. She had to muster more strength, and she stood up. She immediately fell down to the ground, grunting. "Ow." She got onto her hands and knees, and crawled across the floor, to where there was light coming under the door. She reached up for the door handle, and tugged her body upright. She used the door casing to steady herself, and she took a minute to collect herself. She should be dead. She knew that. She could feel the mutilation on her body, and down from between her legs. She'd knew what had been done to her, and sitting there, unable to do anything about it, that was almost more traumatizing than actually having it happen. She started sobbing as she slid along the wall through the storage room. She gasped when she heard the hissing of doors opening, and she rushed around behind come crates, ducking down.

Vic strutted into the room, a smirk spread across his face as he made his way to play with his toy. He was unaware that she'd made an escape. He got to the door, seeing it slightly open, and his brows furrowed together. He hurried into the room, flipping the switch on, and he saw that Lina was gone. "MOTHER FUCKER!"

Lina hurried over to the door, them hissing open and her rushing out of them, speeding down the corridor in search for you. She ran through the whole ship before she found anyone, and the person she found was Cardo. She stopped dead in her tracks, her watery gaze looking into his blue eyes. "Cardo..."

Cardo's head tilted to the side, looking Lina up and down curiously. "My, My, how did you get out?" He took a step to her, seeing her step backwards, and he chuckled. "Where you going?"

Lina continued to step backwards, and gasped when she ran into someone. She knew it was Vic. She just knew it. She turned her head anyways, looking up to his face, and falling down onto the ground.

"Gotcha." Just as Vic was about to bend down and grab her, Kylo stepped around the corner, and Vic's head rose looking to him. He froze in place, and he cleared his throat.

"Leave us, now." Kylo spat, watching the Knights scatter away. He approached Lina who pressed herself up to the wall, sobbing. "You're alright now. Come on." He reached his hand down, tugging her to his feet, and he pulled off his cape, wrapping it around her body, and walking her down the corridor, to his quarters. "Here, go wash up." He waved his hand, the doors hissing open, and he ushered her inside. "I'll be back. You'll be safe here." He smirked, turning on his heels, and making his way back to your cell. He tapped on it, and he called to you. "I've got Lina..."

Your eyes narrowed at the door. "Bullshit."

"I do. Vic and Cardo were just about to do god awful things to her again, and I stopped them. She's in my room, right now. Now, unless you help me kill Rey, I'm going to torture her and kill her myself."

Your eyes widened at his words, and you felt your heart stop. You frowned. "You're the literal fucking worst. Fine." You pushed yourself upwards to your feet, storming over to the door, and you growled. "Fine, I'll fucking help you."

"Good girl." Kylo praised, and lifted his head up. "We'll be there soon. Get ready."

"Fuck you." You growled under your breath, and the doors hissed open, Kylo stepping into the room, and walking you back into the room. When your back hit the wall, you whimpered.

Kylo closed the space between you and him, and he grabbed your throat, twisting your body around, and pushing you up against the wall. With one swift motion of his hand, your pants were down, and he was working at his own pants. Once his cock sprung free, he guided it between your cheeks, pushing himself to your ass, and grunting when he slipped into you. He started a pace, uncaring for giving you time to adjust. He wasn't focused on pleasuring you, he was going to use you for his own pleasure. "Take my cock, like the good slut you are. You're mine. You belong to me, and only me." He pulled your head off of the wall, and slammed it back against it. He brought his face to the side of yours, brushing his lips against your ear. "Right??" 

You grunted when your face made contact with the wall, pain searing over your jaw, and up your head. You whimpered out a 'Yes', drool seeping from your smushed lips. Kylo's cock was tearing through your ass, stretching it out. You were sure you were going to bleed from how aggressive he'd been, but thankfully you didn't. Your core was seeping. Even though Kylo wasn't being nice to you at all, you were still aroused by his touch, by his actions. You hated how much you melted into his touch, and yearned for it. He was like a drug you couldn't get enough of. You hated him for it. His grunts filled the air, his pace increasing, slamming your body harder into the wall. Your eyes closed, but as soon as they did, he spoke gutturally into your ear. 

"Open your eyes, look at me while I'm fucking you." Kylo snarled, his teeth gritting. He slid his large fingers over your face, shoving his fingers into your mouth, and into the back of your throat. He made you gag, and choke, your spit covering his fingers as he slammed his cock into your ass roughly. "Whine, cry, come on.." He smirked when your eyes dripped with tears. He let out a loud grunt, and he shot his seed deep into your ass, and shuddered. He shoved his fingers further into your mouth, pulling his cock from your ass, and rubbing his seeping cum covered head all over your cheeks, smearing it around. He pulled you off the wall by your mouth, and shoved you down to your knees. "Now, you'll do what I tell you, or I'll rip Lina's heart from her chest and feed it to you? Okay?" He twisted his fingers around in your mouth, dragging his nails over your tongue. 

"Mmmph.." You groaned against his hands, the tears increasing down your cheeks. You inhaled a sharp breath of air when he pulled his hand from you, your body falling forwards. You caught yourself, keeping your head bowed, staring at Kylo's boots. 

"Good girl." Kylo patted the top of your head, and he turned, walking to the door, waving his hand and the door hissing open. He spun his body around to glimpse at you once more before the door shut. 

Your nails dug into the floor from your kneeled position on the cold floor, your body shaking from holding the sobs inside. When you heard Kylo's footsteps fade, you broke into sobs, pulling your body upright, and looking to the door with a blurry haze. You were finally understanding why shit must have gone sour between Kylo and Rey. He was a vile man. Pure evil. He was uncaring, and cold. He was emotionally unavailable, and just cruel. Yet, here you were, feeling for him. As mad as you were, you felt for the pain that was hidden inside of him. The hurt had turned into hatred inside of him, consuming his entire being. He was fueled by it, and you couldn't help but want to save him. You wanted to save him from himself. He was going to be his own self destruction, if you couldn't save him, then everyone was doomed, yourself included. You wiped the tears from your cheeks, and the under side of your eyes.

Lina curled up on Kylo's bed, tugging the blankets around her body, and hiding herself away in them. She was crying again, the pain so great she thought she was literally going to die from the wounds she had. She jumped when she heard the doors hiss open, and she peaked over the covers looking to Kylo as he came into the room. "Why did you save me?" 

"Don't worry about it." Kylo spat, narrowing his eyes. "I need you alive for now." He smirked slightly. "You're useful...and I know if you die, Y/N won't be cooperative for me. So for now, you'll live."


	13. It's Time

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, ...

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. 

Derrik approached the large building with caution, skepticism. He was unsure about this from the get go. It'd taken him all day to pack his things at the office, bringing multiple boxes back and forth from the building to his car, and scoffing the entire time as the other agents made him out to be the laughing stock. He was a joke to all of them. The looks he got were enough to set him off, but he kept his cool. He didn't want to lose his job, and end up in jail for fighting an FBI agent. The most embarrassing part was handing over his gun and his badge, and looking right into the disappointed eyes that his boss had. He felt shameful for letting Kylo, and everyone get away. He'd failed, and now here he was crawling pathetically to this strange building, his tail tucked between his legs.

When he got up to the door, he noticed that he needed a key card. He sighed, reaching into the pocket of his jacket, and pulling his phone out. He dialed the number on the card in his hand, and he let it ring. "Hello? It's Derrik."

"I know." The army man's voice from before cooed, and he stepped to the front door, swiping his card in and unlocking them. He hung the phone up, slipping it into his pocket, and pushing the door open for Derrik. "Please, come in. I'm glad you decided to come after all. You're about to have your mind blown." He led the male down through an empty hallway, it was desolate, the whole building looked empty, unoccupied. He stopped in front of an elevator, and he pushed the button. The doors opened, and he motioned for Derrik to step inside.

"What is this place?" Derrik's head turned to the side, looking the dressed up army man up and down. He shifted on his feet nervously as the elevator moved downwards.

"This is a military base. But not your average military base. We do more than just protect the United States. Have you ever heard of the men in black?" The older man turned, smiling.

"You mean, like the movie?" Derrik's brows furrowed together.

"Sort of. We don't have little aliens running around our building, or nothing, but we know of the existence of the worlds beyond our own." He nodded, gesturing for Derrik to step out of the elevator when the doors open. He led him down another long hallway, past various doors, and to the one at the end of the hall. "This is where we collect our data." He swiped his card through the slot, and the door beeped, and opened. "After you."

Derrik skeptically stepped into the room, looking over the dashboard of controls, and screens all along the wall. There was a male and female dressed in all black, with headsets over their ears, and their eyes glued to the screens, typing away on keypads. "What do you mean? What kind of data?"

"Well," The male, Bill, smiled again. "We've been able to find life forms out in the galaxy. We're aware of the various solar systems out there. We're currently working on a space ship that's been approved by the president himself. It's going to be launched, and we're going to send a crew out to see what they can find. It's far more advanced than anything anyone's ever made. It's in the trial period right now, but I was hoping since you've had an encounter with them, you'd be one of the lucky ones to go up into space."

Derrik's brain was flooded with all these questions, but the only thing he could do was part his lips, and look around the room again in awe. After a few minutes, he blinked, snapping out of his daze, and he narrowed his eyes. "I would love to. What's the plan? Go to space, take hostages? Experiment on them? Gather information? Blow them up? Tell me it all."

[Kylo's POV]

Kylo's exhale was exaggerated, looking Lina over from across the room. She'd finally gotten up from his bed, got herself showered, and he'd sent in a medic to take care of her wounds. She'd left a couple minutes before hand, and he rolled his eyes. "I need you to convince Y/N to help me with a problem I have. Do you think you can do that? Or should I send my Knights in here to get you?" He wasn't asking for her help, he was telling her.

Lina frowned. She was still in pain but it was dulling thanks to the medicine the nurse had administered. "What problem?" She couldn't help her nosy nature. She figured she had a right to know what she was trying to get you involved in. "Does this have anything to do with Rey?" She sounded bitter even saying the name. It was like poison out of her lips.

Kylo scoffed. "Don't say that name, but yes. I need Y/N to kill her."

"Why can't YOU, kill her?" Lina rose a brow into the air.

"I can't get close enough to her. Y/N can lure her into a false friendship, befriend her, make her think she has an ally, and get her when she's most vulnerable. I need her dead." Kylo's golden-emerald eyes shimmered a bit, and he stepped off the wall. "Now, can I trust you to get Y/N to do that, or -"

"I'll do it." Just the thought of the Knights touching her sent chills and shudders down her spine. She hugged the robe Kylo had given her tighter around her body, and she shook her head. "You're condemning her to her death ya know?"

"I'm not. Now, I need you to do one more thing." Kylo reached for her arm, and tugged her to her feet. He put his chin on her shoulder, and brushed his lips over her neck. "I'm going to need to fuck you, or at the very least, you're going to have to blow me in front of Y/N. I need to make her mad. I need to see something..." He ran his fingers down her silky clothed arm. "Don't pretend like you haven't been thinking about what it would feel like to get fucked by me." He pushed his groin up against her ass.

Lina held back the retch in her throat. At first, yeah, she'd been intrigued to know what being fucked by Kylo might feel like, but that was before her and Josh had connected, and fallen for one another. She whimpered softly, and bit her bottom lip. "Yeah.." She couldn't even say it without sounding pathetic.

Kylo pulled his head back, and turned her body around. "You mean to tell me that you'd rather have that little storm trooper than me?" He was offended, angry. He didn't handle rejection well, that was obvious. "Fine. I guess I should tell you then, Josh is dead." He smirked seeing her burst into tears, and fall to her knees before him. "He's gone."

Lina sobbed into her hands, kneeled down on the floor in front of Kylo, and shaking violently. "NO,..NO,...NO!" She shook her head, tears falling onto the floor around her past her fingers. "Please, god no!"

"There, there." Kylo crouched down, putting his hand upon her back, and awkwardly patting her. "Sorry to break it to you darling." He wasn't sorry. This was a power move, and he knew she knew it as well as he did. If she didn't then she was dumber than he thought. He chuckled when she slid away from him, and rose to her feet, her cheeks glistening and swollen.

"Why...." She looked down to the ground and she sniffled. She couldn't stop crying, it felt like someone had reached their hand through her chest cavity, latched onto her heart and ripped it out. She was pained, hurting, sad. She felt like the world was crashing down around her, and her knees started to wobble. "Please..."

"Now, now." Kylo stepped back over to her, and he put two fingers under her chin, tilting it upwards, and looking into her watery gaze. "It's going to be alright. Love makes you weak. It makes you vulnerable. It destroys you...even if you think you're happy, and you've found the one, all they do is forget about you the second you're gone. Love doesn't exist." He spoke as if he knew from personal experience. His own experience with the foundation that he thought was love was fucked, and he was only trying to help Lina by explaining what he thought of the whole thing. "It'll be okay, i'd let you grieve more, but there's not much time. I've got to get Y/N riled up, and this is the only way I know how to do it on such quick notice. I am sorry." He grabbed her arm, and dragged her through the bedroom to the doors. The doors hissed open, and Kylo dragged her down the corridor, roughly.

Lina whimpered, still sobbing as Kylo dragged her. She nearly stumbled over her own footing, and she was thankful when he finally stopped. She turned her head to the metal door, confused. "Y/N?" She called through the door, pulling her arm from Kylo, and stepping to it. She peered into the little slots on the top and she frowned looking down to you on the floor. "Hey."

"Lina!" You jumped to your feet, rushing over to the door and reaching your fingers through the slots out to touch her hand. You saw the swollen cheeks, the reddened watery eyes, and you sneered, looking immediately to Kylo. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing....yet." Kylo glared right back at you, stepping to behind Lina, and he snatched the robe from around her, tugging it downwards in one swift motion. "Now watch me fuck your friend." He grinned, licking his teeth, and he put his mouth to Lina's throat, and swiped it up and down. He waved his hand, the door to your cell opening, and he held you in place with the force, trailing his hands over Lina's hips, and pushing her up against the door frame. He slipped one hand down to his groin, and he undid his pants, grabbing onto his arousal and pulling it out. He side glanced to you, seeing the anger flaring in your eyes. "Get mad baby...that's right." He guided his cock to between Lina's legs, pushing past her ass cheeks, and teasing her opening with his head. He pushed her folds back and forth, and he moaned softly.

Lina's tears continued to pour from her eyes, and her body shook against the door casing as Kylo was pressing her up against it with his body. When his cock made contact with her opening, she sucked in a sharp breath, clamping her eyes shut. She couldn't look to you. She felt bad, she truly did, she knew you and Kylo had your weird thing, and that this wasn't what friends were supposed to do to one another, but what choice did she have? She didn't want Vic or Cardo to come after her again, she'd barely made it out last time. She surely wouldn't survive if they got their hands on her again. She whimpered as Kylo teased her opening, coating his head with her wetness, and she gasped when he pulled from her, and shoved her body down onto her knees.

"Now watch your friend suck my cock,..." Kylo pushed his hips forwards, pushing his glistening tip to Lina's lips, and she was reluctant to open it. He growled, tangling his fingers into her hair and tugging her closer. "Lina, don't make me get the Knights."

"ENOUGH!" You clenched your hands into fists, an energy formulating inside of you, and your anger consuming you entirely. Your hands came up, fighting through the force hold Kylo had on you, and you pushed it out right at him, sending him flying backwards across the corridor. As soon as he hit the wall, your head swayed, your knees wobbling and your body thudded to the ground, as you fell unconscious.

Kylo pulled his body upright, looking right into the cell at you, a smirk over his face. He slid his back up the wall, rising to his feet, and he tucked his cock back into his pants, buttoning them up, and pulling the zipper up. He walked over to Lina, reaching his hand down, and pulling her to her feet. "Thank you. You may go. There room four rooms down from mine is where you can go. You'll be safe there."

"What? That's it? I don't have to do anything else?" Lina was skeptical, it seemed to easy. She didn't even have to do anything. She was shocked from the power that had just came from you though, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. It had been quite the sight. She didn't know you were a force user like Kylo. She was fascinated and scared at the same time. She honestly felt bad for Kylo for when you woke up. Especially for mad you were going to be. She sighed. "Alright, thank you. What are you going to do with her?"

"I'm taking her back to my room." Kylo tipped his head upwards, peering down at the shorter girl. "Now, go." He motioned with his hand, waiting for her to scamper off before drawing his attention back to you. He stepped into the cell, and approached your body, almost timidly. He crouched down, brushing your hair over your cheek back behind your ear. "I had a feeling there was something inside of you, but I had to know for sure, and the only way I could do that was by making you mad enough for it to come out. I am sorry." He slid his hands under your body, and he pulled you to him. He lifted you up to his chest, rising back to his feet, and he carried you out of the cell and back to his quarters. The doors hissed open, and he gently placed you down onto his silky covered bed. He was gentle, careful. "I'm sorry...I had to know."

[POVS later on]

Kuruk turned his head, and he sighed. "Can you go tell Ren we're almost here?"

"Sure thing." Vic rose from the chair, and hurried out of the cock pit for Kylo's quarters. He knocked on the door, and as soon as he did, the doors hissed open, and he looked Kylo right int he face. He blinked, and he sighed. "We're almost there." He glimpsed seeing movement on Kylo's bed, and he smirked. "Lina?"

"No, not fucking Lina," Kylo sneered, stepping Vic away from his doorway by stepping to him. "It's Y/N, you leave Lina alone. I made her a promise and I intend to keep it. If I find out you or Cardo have done anything to her, I'll rip your vocal cords out, and shove them back into your throat through your mouth. Let Y/N be. When we get there I'll wake her up. Go tell the others to get ready. I want everyone in the meeting room in 10 minutes."

Vic's body tensed hearing Kylo's tone change, darkening. "Yes sir." He twisted on his heels, and his footsteps echoed through the corridor off the metal walls. One by one he gathered the Knights and Hux, and he made his own way to the meeting room, finding the chair closest to Kylo's at the head of the table and he hunkered down into it. The Knights trickled into the room, Hux being the last one in, and they all sat around the table, silently. There was a strange aura and energy in the room. Vic wasn't able to pin point what it was to be exact, but it didn't provide him any comfort. Not that he had expected to be comforted, especially now, but it was just weird. The tensions were high.

Hux shifted in the chair, grabbing the sides of it, and pushing his body further into it. He sighed, and finally his eyes fell to the doorway when Kylo stepped into the room. "Ren...I finished cleaning the ship."

"Hmm, we'll have to check that later. I called you all here because we're approaching the last known location of the rebels. I want everyone to be prepared and aware of what I expect from you all. Y/N is going to be the one who goes into the town first, she's going to lure Rey out, befriend her, make her feel special, loved, bond with her. Then she's going to lead her as close as she can to our ship. I want you all waiting in the shadows, lingering, I want no chances of her getting away. When we capture her, I will interrogate her, finding out where the others are, and then she'll die after she's no longer any use to me. Do I make myself clear? We will kill them all. We will finally finish what my grandfather started." Kylo's body stiffened, towering over the end of the table, his hand balling into a fist. When no one answered, he slammed his fists down hard. "I asked do you understand?!" His voice erupted throughout the room, starling some of the Knights, and Hux.

"Yes Sir." Everyone whispered the words one right after the other, and Kylo smirked.

"Good. Now to other matters at hand, Hux, you'll be staying behind, as will I and making sure no no one happens to be sneaky, and try to get to Lina. I must ask, who killed the chickens? And who killed Josh?" Kylo's eyes trailed over every single one of the Knights, and then he let out a loud sigh. "I want to make sure my plan is executed perfectly. I need everyone on their guards, and best behavior."

[POVS right before landing on planet where the rebels are]

Kylo's hand came up to your throat, his lips hovering aboves yours. He pushed them against it, lowering his body down onto yours. He slipped his tongue between your lips, shoving it into the back of your throat, making you moan out, and come to. He pulled from you, and he licked your wet bottom lips. "Wake up darling." His tone was husky, low. He gyrated his hips into yours, his arousal pressed in between your legs, up against your sex. "We're almost there."

"I'm not helping you Kylo. Fuck you, and Fuck your Knights." You spoke through a groggy tone, still trying to wake up from your 'nap'. Your hands came up, pushing against Kylo's chest to get him off of you. Your throat clenched under the pressure of his fingers around your throat. You gasped when he tightened his grip, grinding his body into yours harder. Your head tipped back against the pillow, your lips parting as he teased you. 'Damn him for making me horny. Damn him for being so fucking sexy.'

"I know I'm sexy." Kylo smirked, pulling his hand from your throat, and sliding it down past both your bodys. He rose his hips up, and he pushed his hand up to your sex, brushing against your bare clit. He rubbed it, grunting when you moaned out. "I'm going to change your mind." He was bound determined to get you not mad at him anymore. He didn't need you mad at him, he needed you mad at Rey, and he had the perfect plan for making that happy. He brought two fingers to your opening, slowly working them into your already seeping core. He spread them apart, rubbing up against your walls, and his golden-emerald eyes trailing over your face, seeing the pleasure come over it. "Mmm, good girl."

Your nostrils flared, trying to fight against your own pleasure, but you failed. Kylo had you right where he wanted you. A dripping, needy, horny little mess. Your body arched up, your legs wiggling around at his sides, tangling into his silky sheets as they moved around. "Shit..that feels so good." Your pussy clenched around his fingers, and your moans increased as he started pumping them into you. He brought you to the edge, and pulled his fingers from you. A protested whimper slipped from your lips, your head lifting back up. Your eyes pleaded Kylo, big and wide. "Please..I want to cum."

"I know you do." Kylo pulled his body up, bringing his hand down his torso to his groin. He slowly undid his pants, tugging the zipper down, and he reached his hand into the fabric, wrapping his fingers around his throbbing need, and tugged it out. "I know you do baby, and you will." He lowered his body back down, pushing his head to your opening, and gently pushing into you. He grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head. "Tell me how bad you want to cum."

"I want to so bad. Please, please, please." Your eyes closed, not wanting to plead for release while looking into his eyes. You should have been mad at him, more mad than you were. You should have hated him, honestly, but you didn't. You needed him, and you needed him now. You needed him badly. You moaned out loudly as he started slowly fucking you. Your legs came up, wrapping around his waist, and your body bucked up into his. "Harder."

"No." Kylo said the word through a breathy grunt. He was having a hard enough time trying to keep the slow pace as it was. He wasn't just teasing you, he was teasing himself. It was torture, but there was a method to his madness. He only increased his pace the slightest bit, pushing himself deeper into you.

Kylo fucked you, he fucked you slow, and deep. He fucked you till you were sore, and you'd cum more times than you'd been able to keep track of. Kylo had taken you, and made you his, all in a matter of ....well no time at all. You were saturated in both your sweat, his cum still lingering of saltiness on your tongue, seeping from both your holes below. He'd used you, and you loved it. You'd begged, pleaded, screamed his name, moaned out obscenities. You were tired, and you were cuddled up in his arms, falling back asleep. However, like always there was an interruption. A knock upon the door.

Kylo scowled, wiggling his fingers in the air. The doors hissed open, and he glared right at Kuruk. He hadn't even noticed that the ship had arrived, and as Kuruk told him they were here, he sighed, not wanting to remove himself from his comfortable position curled up with you in his arms. "Fine." He shut the doors in his face, and he pulled you to him. He peered down at your face, smiling faintly. "So you'll help me?"

"If I have to worry about her ruining my happiness, than yes." Kylo had manipulated you into thinking that you and him were going to be able to be happy together, but Rey was the only thing that was stopping him. You'd wanted that. You'd fallen for him, though you wouldn't admit it outwardly. Hell you were barely admitting it to yourself as it was. You were still weary of the feeling, but you knew that there was something there. There had to be. How could someone do as much as he'd done to you, and you still felt for him? Almost forgave him? It had to be love, or stupidity. Same difference in your mind. "I'll do it. Tell me one last time what I've got to do." 

After Kylo explained to you what he wanted you to do, though weary, you obliged, getting dressed, and making your way through the ship. You glanced to him one last time, smiling. 

"We'll be in the shadows. Don't let her scare you." Kylo nodded, and he watched as you took your leave from the ship. 

You'd walked through the woods, looking around for any sign of life. All you heard was animals here and there. Your guard was up, Kylo's light saber hidden under the cloak he'd given you. You'd only used a saber once, training with the Knights, but it had been easy to weild. Easy to control. The area around you was getting darker, the sun falling behind the horizon, slowly. This wasn't as unsettling as it should have been. You stopped suddenly, hearing a different kind of noise coming from your right side. Branches snapping. You narrowed your eyes, and you ducked down when a robed hooded figure jumped out from the darkness, and at you. "HEY!" You spun your body around, drawing the saber from your side, blocking the figures attack. Your sabers collided together, the whirring filling the silence between you both. "REY?!" 

The figure stopped, and pulled her blue blade back. The hand came up, and she pulled the hood down, her eyes looking right into yours. "Who are you?" That's when she noticed that you had Kylo's saber. "And where did you get that?"


	14. To Love, TO hate

TW- graphic language, gore, violence, also, there's no smut in this chapter...but this chapter is VERY important...

Love ya'll, please vote and comment <3

"I'm Y/N,....you are Rey right?" Your hand holding Kylo's large saber shook violently, nervously. Your eyes narrowed into hers, a hardened expression coming over your face. You studied her, calculating her next move. You were relieved to find that she nodded, and a faint smile came over her baby face, her eyes softening at you.

"I am Rey. Why are you here?" Rey could sense the power dwelling in you, and as much as it scared her, she was also intrigued. However, Kylo's saber was throwing her off. "I'll ask you again, where did you get that?" There was a tinge of concern in her words, but her body language was relaxed. She took a minute to examine the area over making sure Kylo wasn't around. She lowered herself down onto a fallen down tree, keeping her eyes locked onto you.

"I found it."

"I don't believe you." Rey's tone harshened a bit. She pulled her legs together, leaning forwards. She placed the hilt of the unlit saber across her lap.

You gulped hard. A bead of sweat dripping down the nape of your neck. You put the saber back on your hip, and you waved your hand dismissively. "Okay, Okay, you're right. Someone gave it to me."

Rey still didn't believe you. "Uh-huh, who?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is I'm here to help you. You're in danger." You took a step to her, and she stiffened a bit.

"Oh?"

"I can't give you details but you need to get out of here, and you need to get out of here, now." You couldn't help but feel for her. If things had gone sour between Rey and Kylo because of his negative mindset, and his toxic behaviors, then you couldn't blame Rey for moving on. "Please, believe me."

Rey rose to her feet quickly, and gripping the hilt tightly, She pushed off of the heels of her shoes, ignited the saber, and rushed at you, swinging the saber at her side.

You gasped, reaching for your hip, wrapping your fingers around the hilt of the saber, and igniting it at your side. "Rey, stop!" Your hand came up, blocking her attack with your blades clashing. The whirring from both blades filled your ears, and your teeth gitted. Both your faces lit up with the red and the blue color of your blades and you glared into one another's eyes. "I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't believe you." Rey spat, pushing against her blade, making your blade get closer and closer to your face. She stepped her right foot out, and pulled the blade back. She twisted it at her side, bringing it back up towards your face.

You blocked the attack again, this time both your hands wrapped around the hilt pushing back with more strength. "I'm telling you the truth."

"Kylo's dead!" Rey spat. "I saw it with my own eyes. I was there." She stepped back, and pulled her body upwards, flipping up into the air, doing a back flip. When she landed, she landed with a thud, drawing the blade back up in front of her.

"You're an-" You were interrupted by her whipping the lit saber through the air, it spiraling at you. You ducked down, the blade just barely whirling over the top of your head. You could feel the heat of the blade on the top of your skull as it passed by, and your head turned, watching as it sliced a tree in half behind you. You shot back up, and rushed at her. You swung the saber out in front of you, almost sporadically. You still didn't have a handle on controlling it, not as smoothly as the Knights or Kylo did, but it was enough.

Rey weaved and dodged your attacks jumping side to side, and she growled. "He sent you to kill me? He's here isn't he?"

"No."

"Liar." Rey ran up along the fallen tree, getting the higher ground, and she shot her hand out, using the force to pull her saber back into her hand. It spun through the air, and landed in her palm. She spun on her heels, facing you, and pointing the tip of the blade down at you. "You're lying. I can tell. I'm going to find him." She jumped off of the tree, and darted through the woods. Now that she knew Kylo was here, she was going to find him. She could feel the knot forming in her stomach at the thought of seeing him.

"Shit." You jumped over the tree, rushing through the woods after Rey. If she got back to the ship before you, and tried to attack Kylo, Kylo was going to be bullshit. You weaved in and out of the trees, trying to see through the woods searching for Rey. "REY!"

Rey paused, sighing. She turned the saber off. She'd never be able to get to talk to Kylo without interruption if you were around. She had to kill you, or at the very least take care of you. She stepped behind a large tree, hiding behind it. She listened attentively for your footsteps, her breath becoming labored, and short.

You'd heard silence fall over the woods, no more sticks or branches being broken as Rey rushed through the woods. No more leaves being brushed around. Silence. Utter, ominous silence. You stopped dead in your tracks, scanning the darkened wooded area with your eyes. You wanted to call to her again, but she wouldn't answer. You didn't want to fight her, not really. Deep down, you knew this whole thing was wrong. If Kylo wanted her dead, he should have been handling his light work himself. This wasn't your fight, this was between them. As you walked out in front of the tree she was behind, you heard the faintest sound, just a movement, and you spun on your heels just in time to throw your hand up, blocking her saber rushing towards your side. You angled your blade down, and pushed back, growling. "Stop trying to kill me."

"You need to die. I need to talk to Kylo, without you around." Rey side stepped, and twirled around. Again, you took swings at one another, dancing almost in your movements. Neither of you got a direct hit in. When it looked as if one of you might, the other blocked it. This went on for some time, both of you tiring, and your breaths becoming labored, and strained. Rey stopped first, sweating dripping down from her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Rey-" She'd pulled a fast move, pretending to swing up, then quickly pulled it down, drawing it back up to your other side. She pushed the tip of the saber into your side, and she held it there for a minute, then draw it back, your body falling down to the ground instantly. "I'm so sorry..." She turned quickly, and darted off.

Kylo's blade turned off, falling to the ground with a thud, as did your body. You brought your hand up to your side, gasping when the pressure against your burnt skin sent a shock through you. You could smell the burnt clothes, and the burnt flesh, and it nearly made you retch. A light headed-ness came over you, your back lowering onto the leafy ground, and your eyes looked upwards staring right up at the starry sky. "Oh...nice."

Kylo felt it. He felt your pain, and your life force fading. He growled through the modulator of his mask, and he stomped down the ramp of the ship. He knew in that moment that Rey had won. He clenched his gloved hands into fists at his sides. 'Find Rey, kill her. Find Y/N, and bring her back if I don't find her first.' He strutted towards the forest, his mind thinking of one thing and one thing only, you.

Rey's feet moved skillfully as she moved through the forest, finally being able to feel Kylo's presence. She knew that force presence anywhere. She hadn't been feeling out for it before, but now that she knew he was here, she sped right for him. She stopped abruptly, hearing the leaves rustling around, and then she saw him, masked face, cloak billowing behind him, moving meticulously through the forest. She scowled, and she weaved through the trees, coming up from behind him, quietly. She drew the blade up, and took a swing for him. She was frozen in place, straining against the hold, her face forming a sneer. "Kylo..."

"Rey." Kylo turned his body around, his hand held up at his side holding her in place. He looked her up and down, the pain inside of him bubbling over. His hatred for her slowly ghosting over his entire body. He breathed heavily through the modulator, the noise crackling at the end. He cocked his masked head to the side, studying her over, taking in her features. "Tell me Rey, were you happy when I died? You sure looked it. How's life been since then? Huh? Have you had a good time pretending like I didn't die for you?"

"Kylo, please..."

"No. I don't want to fucking hear your lies. I died for you....do you know what it's like to love someone, to give them your all, and that still not be good enough?" Kylo's voice was cruel, dripping with venom as he walked around Rey, like a lion stalking its prey. He looked her up and down, raising his hand up to her cheek as he stood behind her. He brushed his gloved fingers down her cheek wiping the tears from off of her cheek that leaked from her right eye. He played with the wetness, and he leaned in, his mask turned right to her ear where his mouth was underneath it. "You hurt Y/N..." He wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck, releasing her force hold. He squeeze, getting a squeal out of her. "I can't have that..." He snapped her neck, no thoughts, no questions, and let her body fall to the ground. He peered down at her lifeless body, and he stepped over her, the end of his cloak brushing over the top of her, and he made his way to you. He didn't think he'd be able to kill her, that's why he thought he needed you to. He didn't think he'd be strong enough, but when it came down to it, he had been. He'd ridded himself of the burden of Rey, and now he needed to find you. He needed to find and help the woman that he was starting to care for. He quickly made his way through the forest, his footsteps getting quicker the more he felt the force life slipping from you. He growled when he got you in his sights, and he shot his hand up, lifting you from off of the ground, and pulling you to him. He brought up his other hand, lowering you down into his arms, and he put his hand to your cheek, and looked down to your paling face. "It's going to be okay Princess. I got you." He spun on his heels, and he walked back through the forest.

When Kylo got back to the ship, you were barely conscious. Your wound was bad, and Kylo knew it. He heard and saw you trying to speak, but all that came out were breathy incoherent gasps. "Don't talk." His attention was drawn to the Knights as they came out from the shadows, and around him. "Rey's dead..."

"Sir, we've got some bad news. The Rebels are here. Do you want us to take care of them?" Vic spoke through his mask, the bitterness seeping through it.

"Kill them all." Kylo stepped up the ramp, holding you tightly in his arms to his chest, and he walked down the corridor towards his quarters. The door hissed open, and he walked over to his bed. He lowered you down, carefully, and he brought his hand down to your stomach, and he sighed heavily, closing his eyes under his mask. 'Please, mother, father, uncle, grandfather, give me the force strength to heal her...Please.' He didn't have the power alone to heal you, he needed the help from the force ghosts.

Kylo's head snapped around, his eyes shooting open under his mask when he saw his mother and father's force ghosts behind him, holding onto one another, staring at him. He drew his body from yours spinning around fully, and falling down onto his ass. He brought his gloved hands up to the under side of his mask, the front of the mask lifting up with a hiss, and he pulled it off, placing it onto the floor of his bedroom in front of him. His golden-emerald eyes were glistening with a watery haze as he looked to his mother and father. "Please...Please help me heal her..."

Leia tipped her head to the side, frowning. "We can't Ben..."

"I'm sorry son." Luke removed his hand from Leia's back, stepping towards his son. He crouched down in front of him, and he brought his hand up to Kylo's cheek, holding it there.

Kylo's first instinct was to pull away from his father, but the feeling of his loving touch warmed his skin, and he slowly brought his hand up to his, and held it there. Tears broke from Kylo's eyes, and his plump lips quivered. "Please...I ...."

"You love her." Leia stepped to Kylo's other side, crouching down beside Kylo, and wrapping her arms around his large body. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and she nuzzled into him. "We know...we know."

"I can't...she can't die...Please..." Kylo sobbed through his words, his sadness formulating far quicker than he was able to process. The thought of losing you was painful. Everyone he cared for either left him or died. He couldn't lose you too. He couldn't. He was already so broken, and losing you, he wasn't sure he could handle that. "Please." He leaned his head to the side, his head resting against Leia's head. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry....for everything."

"It's okay, we know you are." Leia brought one hand up, resting it on the top of Kylo's head, stroking her fingers through his raven locks. "We love you son....but we can't help you." Leia finally drew her hand back, rising to her feet. "Come on Han." She held her hand out to Han, who finally pulled his hand from under Kylo's, and rising back up. He took Leia's hand and the two walked across Kylo's floor, and frowned at Kylo. "I love ya son."

"I..." Kylo couldn't formulate the words in time before their force ghosts disappeared. "Love you too." He took his bottom lip into his mouth, lowering his head down towards his chest, and he clenched his hands into fists as his sides. He sucked in a sharp breath, and he shot his body upwards, spinning around to you. "If you leave me too...." He bent over your body, and he brought his lips which were stained with salty tears upon yours, and kissed you gently, softly. He pulled his body back upright, and he paced around the room. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but your mutterings and your incoherent garbles got louder, and he got angrier and angrier. He growled when the ship got blasted at. "I'll be right back." He stormed for his door, using the force to pull his helmet off of the floor and into his grasp. As the door hissed open, he pulled the helmet down over his head, stomping through the corridor of the ship to the bay. His mouth fell open seeing the rebels and the Knights fighting out ahead of him. "No...No...NO!" He watched as the Knights and the rebels hashed it out, slowly joining the chaos. He shot his hand up, wrapping the force choke around some girl who looked young, and pulling her to him. His fingers coiled around her neck, and he twisted his hand snapping her neck with his own strength. He dropped her to the ground, and he moved to the next rebel. The grunts, and the hollers of people dying, and fighting filled his masked head, the sounds only antagonizing him more into an angry fit. He was letting his emotions take control of him, and he was taking it out on these rebel scums. The next rebel he stepped to, he came up from behind, he was distracted by Vic who was taunting him. He reached his hands up to his head from behind him, pressing his thumbs into his eyes, and pulling his body back into his. He pressed, feeling the eyeballs squish under the pressure, the goo seeping all over his gloves, he stepped to the side, the boys body falling to the ground. He picked his foot up, and slammed it down onto his throat, the sound of the bone crunching underneath it, the scream that came from his lips was satisfying. "MM." He glanced his masked head up to Vic, who was staring at him. "Get back to work."

Vic shook his head, and then turned to his side, rushing towards a rebel who Cardo was playing with. Both men looked to one another as the girl rushed into the woods, screaming for her life. "This'll be fun." Cardo and Vic slowly entered the woods, following after her.

Kylo moved onto his next victim. Each one dying far more slowly than the last, taking his time to enjoy as he watched the life come from them. This was his way of coping. Violence, and murder, the only thing he could rely on to never leave his side. The darkness, his only friend. He latched his gloved fingers into the mans jaw in his mouth, and ripped it from his face, blood splashing out all over his mask. He growled when the man tried to fight back, and Kylo grabbed both his arms, bending them up, and then snapping them down. A grunt coming from his lips as the man cried out, falling to his knees. Kylo brought his knee up, slamming it into his face, sending him flying backwards hard. He smirked under his mask when the man pathetically tried to crawl away, he couldn't make it very far. He stomped down onto the back side of his knees, crushing them, breaking them. He turned, leaving the rebel to die slowly.

The Knights took their opponents off one by one, the numbers depeleating. By the time the group of brave rebels were gone, Kylo felt a presence, his head turning towards the ship, and seeing you, leaned up against the doorway, looking absolutely dumbfounded right at him. "Y/N," He blinked in shock, and slowly started for you. "Y/N, WAIT!" He called to you, as you spun around, rushing back into the ship, disappearing. "Shit. Find Cardo and Vic, we need to get out of here." He motioned with his hand to the Knights, and he followed after you. He felt you hiding on the other side of a storage closet, and he put his hand up to it. "Y/N, you're alive."

"Barely..." You spat back, closing your eyes trying to get the images you saw of the Knights and Kylo murdering all those people out of your head. You were still weak, but strong enough to just barely move around. You leaned your head back against the wall, sobbing out softly. Kylo was a monster. He was evil. Rey had every reason to leave him...to deny him.

"Y/N, please..." Kylo didn't want to scare you anymore than you already were. You looked so terrified when he turned to look at you, and the last thing he wanted was to push you away more. He had taken it too far, perhaps. He didn't need to enjoy murdering them as much as he did, but he couldn't help it. The darkness always pulled him in, and it was glorious, it was the most alive he'd felt whenever it did. It was intoxicating, drowning...it was blissful. He put his masked head down onto the door, and he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, please come out."

"Get the fuck away from me you monster! I hate you! I hate everything about you! You're just an overgrown man child, who was too much of a pussy to grow up and get over your first heart break! You're fucking pathetic." You didn't move, you shook against the wall, holding your sore, hurting body closely. "You're a scared little boy hiding behind a fucking mask! You're a fucking disgrace! Leave me the fuck alone!"

Kylo's fist came up, smashing it over and over again into the door. "BITCH!" He turned on his heels, storming down the hallway. He ripped his mask from off of his head, and he looked down at it. Your words struck him hard, pulling at his weaknesses. His bottom lip curled up and he slammed the mask over and over again into the metal wall, the helmet shattering into a bunch of pieces, the only thing left in his hand was a tiny piece. "Fucking...mother...little..." He let that piece fall to the floor, stepping over the shambles, and he stormed to where Kuruk was in the cock pit. "Get us the fuck out of here now..."

"Yes sir." Kuruk grabbed the lever, pulling it down, and he pursed his lips together. "Did Cardo and Vic come back?"

"I don't know. I don't care. If they didn't, that's on them. Fucking leave them, I don't give a fuck. I got my own shit to worry about." Kylo spun on his heels, and he stormed off down the corridor. He was livid. He was hurt. He was broken. He was mad. He was a whole slew of emotions, and he had no outlet to take care of it. The rebels were all dead, and he couldn't take it out on you. Not the way he wanted or needed to. He cared for you, strangely enough, the last thing he wanted was to make you hate him more. It pained him on the same level it pained him when Rey had rejected him. Your expressed hatred sent Kylo's body into a rage, and his mind was racing. His gloved hands flexed at his sides as he stormed down the corridors. He was trying to figure out how you had even woken up, you were practically dead when he'd left you. Or so he thought. Someone had to have helped you, and he needed to know who. He got back to his quarters, his hand waving in front of him, the doors opening. He stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw his Uncle's force ghost standing there, a smug ass look across his face. "Uncle."

"Sucks when nothing works out the way it's supposed to doesn't it?" Luke's head tipped to the side. He could sense how emotional and distraught Kylo was. He sighed. "You always were one to handle your emotions in the most inappropriate way."

"Why the fuck are you here?" Kylo growled, his golden-emerald eyes narrowing into his uncle's. He stood frozen in place, keeping his eyes on his uncles.

"You should be thanking me. I saved your friend." Luke spat.

"Why?" Luke had to have done it for a reason other than helping Kylo. A selfish reason.

"It doesn't matter you should just be thankful she's alive. If you truly care for her, like you say you do, then this is your chance to prove it, otherwise you will be alone. No one will ever love you if you keep being this monster. How could they? How could they love someone who doesn't even love themselves? I'm just trying to help you."

Kylo's patience was a lot thinner than normal. He lunged at his uncle, and he took a swing for him, but his hand went right through him. "SON OF BITCH! GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He collapsed to his knees, shaking his head. He brought his hands up to the sides of his head, tangling his fingers into his raven locks, and tugging at them. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Luke looked down at Kylo, and he frowned. "You could never be like your grandfather. You really are no vader. Just stop trying to be this person you're not. Accept the light back into your life, accept your true destiny, nephew." With that Luke was gone.

Kylo glanced up, his eyes watering again. He was too confused, too overwhelmed. His mind was racing, and he couldn't think. He just wanted to be happy, he just wanted to live his life the way he wanted. No rebels, no first order. He missed out on his childhood, he missed out on loving the way he wanted to love, he'd been consumed into the darkness and his mind had been formulated around darkness, and hatred. He didn't want that,not really. He didn't know what to do, or what to say, he was lost all over again and he needed guidance. He needed help. He just wanted you to be happy, and he wanted to be happy, but now he knew he fucked up. You weren't supposed to see that side of him, not yet, anyways, and now that you had,...he knew you were going to hate him even more. He sniffled, rising to his feet, bringing his hands down to his sides, and he walked out of his room, walking mindlessly through the ship.


	15. Id DIE for you

-TW- Sexual content, graphic language, kylo isn't so bad after all...also more VIC AND CHICKENS TO COME....JUST SAYING.

-Hope you guys like it- <3 Love ya'll. I suggest listening to the song 'Dark Side by sam tinnesz' while listening to this chapter

Your feet moved quickly through the corridors, your body seeming to be dragged behind. Your cheeks were stained with the salty wetness of your tears, your lips quivering from still holding back the sobs as you ran through the ship to find your animals. The door hissed open, and you stepped inside, your heart throbbing against your chest. You fell to your knees, your head lowering. Sobs escaped your lips, and you just took a minute to cry. You needed time to get your shit together, even though you knew you didn't have much. You couldn't be on this ship anymore. You were going home, and you were taking the llama and the cows with you. After some time you forced yourself to your feet, your knees wobbling as you did. You approached the llama with caution, and put your hand to her back, rubbing her soft fur gently. "We're going home baby." You guided her to the cows, and looked around the room for rope or something you could tie them together and lead them through the ship without a problem.

There was a wad of rope curled up in the corner, and you hurried over to it, bending at the waist, and snatching it up. You turned on your heels, and gently made loops around the cows necks, and stringing it behind them and around the llamas. You held onto the end, and started for the door. It hissed open, and you cautiously stepped out into the corridor. Pure fear coursed through your veins as you moved through the ship. Your footsteps were a lot louder in your mind than they actually were, it adding to your anxiety. Your throat clenched, a lump forming in it.

You got to the bay, your eyes meeting the gazes of the few storm troopers that looked your way. Your body stiffened, and you continued on your mission, walking towards a cargo ship. You led the animals up into the back of it, and closed the door making your way to the cock pit. You lowered yourself down into the pilots seat, looking over the control panel and you blinked. You didn't know how to drive a ship. You didn't even know how to start it up. You jumped when you heard a voice behind you, and you turned to see Vic standing there, his head tipped to the side.

"You're leaving?" Vic stepped to you, grabbing the back of your chair, and leaning down. His piercing blue eyes locked into yours. "You don't know how to pilot a ship do you?"

"No..." You looked down to the metal floor, embarrassed. "You're going to tell Kylo aren't you?"

"No. Move." Vic motioned with his other hand for you to get out of the seat. "I'm coming with you." When you rose to his feet, he quickly took your place, and pressed buttons and pulled levers, and the ships engines roared on. "Sit down."

Confusion washed over your face, and you slowly plopped down into the passenger seat, your eyes scanning over the bay. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because Kylo's either going to kill me, or torture me until I wished I was dead. I just know it." Vic stated firmly, the ship turning, and the nose of it pointing right out of the bay. He pulled a lever down, and the ship took off into space. He grabbed another lever, and he sighed. "I have to leave. It's not like I have a choice. Believe me the last place I want to go is back to Earth, but that's the only place he's not going to look for me at."

Your lips pursed together, your back pressing into the chair hard. Your feet pulled back to the edge of the seat, and your chest rose up. "Oh. So you don't want to help me because you're being nice? You're being selfish."

"Girl," Vic's head turned, seeing your body shift again. He smirked a bit. "Don't worry. I have no interest or intention of killing you. I've had my fix already. I'm good for awhile. Least till we get back to Earth."

"Kylo's not going to like this." The thought alone sent a chill down your spine. Tears formed in the corners of your eyes, and you sniffled. You turned your head looking away from the Knight, not wanting him seeing you crying. Kylo...he scared you. He was too emotional, and he was out of control. He was a murderer, and there was no way that you could be around that, or with someone like that. It hurt, but this was what was for the best.

"Hold on." Vic reached above his head, pulling a lever down, and the space around the ship morphed together. He shot the ship into hyperspace and he popped out right in front of Earth.

"That was quick."

"It's not over yet. I imagine entering the orbit is going to be the problematic part of this trip." Vic rolled his eyes into the back of his head. The closer he got to Earth's orbit, the more anxiety he got. He gripped the lever handle tightly, and the ship entered the orbit, making its way through the clouds, and towards the surface. He pulled the lever back, the ship straightening out and he flew it right above the tree line. "We've got company."

As soon as he said it, you heard the same thing he did. Other engines. Your eyes looked out the side window, looking right to a fighter jet. The man piloting had a helmet over his head, but he pointed right at you. You gulped, looking to Vic's side. Another fighter jet.

"There's two in the back too." Vic sounded far too calm about the whole thing. "Hold on." He pushed the lever up, the nose of the ship angling downwards, and he sped the ship into the forest, tilting the steering wheel to the side. The ship weaved in and out of the trees, and Vic chuckled knowing damn well the fighter jets couldn't get down to this level. He could still hear them from above the tree line, following him. "This is going to be rough. When I tell you to run, run...get the animals and go. Okay?" He glanced to you, and he sighed when your brows furrowed together. "I need to know you understand. OKAY?"

"Yes, ok, okay!" Your hand grabbed the arm rest of the chair as Vic pulled the lever back, and the ship halted to an abrupt stop. He lowered it down to the ground, and he shouted. "Go."

Your body jerked when the ship landed, but you got your barrings, shooting up to your feet, and rushing to the back of the ship. You grabbed the rope, and you led the animals to the back of the ship. The door opened, and the ramp lowered, and you sped out into the woods, the animals following behind you. You gasped when the ships ramp pulled back in, and the doors closed. Your head followed Vic sped the ship back into the air and he took off. "What the hell..." You frowned, hearing blasts, and a loud explosion. Your stomach knotted, a bad feeling washing over you. "Come on." You had to get out of here ASAP. You led the animals through the wooded lands, walking for so long the bottoms of your feet were sore by the time you stopped. You came up on a dirt road, a dirt road you recognized. What had been the chances Vic had taken you just a few miles from your farm? You grinned, hope building up as you started running down the road to your farm.

"SHE'S WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?! HOW COME NO ONE STOPPED HER! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!" Kylo's fist punched the wall, over and over again, denting the metal from the sheer strength he'd hit it. His knuckles seeped with blood, and he lowered it down to his side, his eyes glaring right into Hux's. "FUCKING FIND HER!"

Hux's entire body shook with fear. "Vic's gone too Sir." He lowered his head down, not wanting to look Kylo in the eyes anymore. He gulped, and he swayed his body a bit, nervously.

Kylo growled through his gritted teeth. He spun on the heels of his boots, and he stormed down the corridor to the bay. He stopped in his tracks, Rey's force ghost appearing in the center of the room, and his lips twitched. "Not now Rey." He stormed across the bay to his TIE fighter, and he waved his bloody hand out, the hatch lifting up. He pulled himself up the side, and he plopped into the pilots seat.

Rey's force ghost side, appearing right beside Kylo. "Why are you even bothering going after her? Clearly she doesn't want to be here with you. I don't blame her."

Kylo's head turned to Rey, and he growled again. His annoyance with her antagonizing him getting more and more prominent. "Why are you even here? Don't you have something better to do than annoy the shit out of me? I killed you, now go be dead. Leave me the fuck alone!"

"You killed me in anger. Out of spite. My force ghost will be with you forever. You're fuck up, not mine. I'm trying to help you Kylo. She doesn't love you. You're wasting your time. Now if you had let me live, you wouldn't be alone right now." Rey's tone was mocking, cruel. She smiled widely when he grabbed the lever and he pulled it down, the ship whirring on. "Have fun chasing a ghost around."

"Grrrr." Kylo lifted the fighter off of the floor of the bay, turning it around, and speeding out into space. He tried to feel you through the force, but he couldn't. He had a really bad feeling about it all. He'd noticed that the cargo ship had been taken, and that had to have been the ship you and Vic took. Vic...He shook his head. Vic helped you escape. This angered Kylo. This made him jealous. Was there a relationship between you two that he hadn't been aware of? Something more than what had been? How didn't he see it? Was he over thinking? His head was full of paranoid thoughts, his heart feeling like it was going to combust from how much it was beating. He pressed the buttons on the screen, and he pulled up the communications to the cargo ship. All he got was a beeping. No signal. He sighed, and he looked back out to the starry sky in front of him. "Fuck!"

Vic pulled his head up, blood seeping down the front of his face, and he looked around with half dazey eyes. The ship had been blasted out of the sky by the fighter jets, and he'd tried to control the velocity at which the ship crashed into Earth, hoping he wouldn't end up dead from it. Clearly he'd done something right. He groaned when he pulled his body upwards, and he glanced around the ship which was collapsed into itself. "Damn..." He hissed when he felt a pain sear through his leg. He looked down to it, seeing a chunk of the metal dashboard sticking out of his thigh. "Shit." He reached for it, and with one swift motion, he pulled it out, blood spewing from it. He grabbed onto the edge of the seat, sliding off of the chair, and he stood up. He crouched down, wedging himself through the fallen ship. He finally got to the back of the ship, and he wedged himself through the gaping hole, and stepped out onto the leafy ground. His hands immediately went into the air when armored men rushed at him, guns pointing right to him. "Derrik..." He smirked, licking the blood off his lips seeing the man from last time he was on Earth approach him.

"Where is she?" Derrik growled, narrowing his eyes at Vic.

"Who?"

"Don't be coy with me. You didn't come back here on your own. Why would you?" Derrik snapped.

"I like chickens." Vic grimaced, chuckling under his breath. He knew the risks bringing you back to Earth. He'd been willing to take these odds more than he'd been willing to death with the punishment kylo would dish out to him. He looked around, the men approaching him on all sides.

"Smart ass." Derrik motioned for the men to cuff him.

One of the men kicked the back of Vic's knee, knocking him down, and his hands were pulled behind his back, and cuffed. He was dragged back to his feet, and pulled through the woods to the maintenance road where the SUVS were all lined up.

"Did you really think you'd get away with entering Earth's orbit without us seeing it? We're on high alert now." Derrik put his hand up to the back door of the SUV blocking Vic from getting into the car. He put his face to his, and he sneered. "Where the fuck is she?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea who you're talking about." Vic licked his lips again, and he rolled his shoulders back in a shrug.

"Get him out of my fucking sight before I hurt him." Derrik stepped way from the car, and the armored man shoved Vic into the back, and shut the door.

"Sir, do you want us to send out a team to find her?" The man asked, looking to Derrik with his masked face.

"No. Just get him back to the building. Lock him in a cell. We'll get him to talk. I'm going to check something out. I'll be back in a bit." Derrik motioned for the men to get out of there, and he moved to his own little black SUV he'd gotten from the 'men in black'. He climbed inside, starting the car up, and he sped off down the road, towards your farm. "She's here, I just know it."

'Y/N?' Kylo tried to reach you through the force. 'Please answer me.'

You had untied the rope from around the animals, leading them into their pasture, and you stopped dead in your tracks when you heard Kylo's voice in your head. You scoffed, ignoring it, and walking for the front door of your house. "I'm not talking to him. Fuck that."

'Y/N, please. Please talk to me. Tell me where you and Vic are? Where did you go? I can't feel you anywhere. I'm trying to find you.' Kylo's mental voice sounded pathetically desperate. He couldn't control that. He was angry, sad, hurt.

You continued to ignore him, and your head snapped around hearing tires coming up the driveway. "Shit." You sped into the house, rushing for the basement, and you tugged the door open. You pulled it closed behind you, and darted down the stairs, cupping your hand over your mouth to silence your panicked breaths. You could hear the car engine turn off, and you pressed up against the wall, slowly moving further down the stairs into the safety of the darkness of the basement.

'Y/N come on. Please talk to me.'

'Kylo, shut the fuck up! I'm trying to listen.' Your mental voice responded back to Kylo bitterly. You gasped against your hand when the door upstairs shot open, slamming against the wall. 'Shit, shit, shit.'

'What is happening? Are you okay?'

Your heard the loud footsteps from above walk across the floor,and your head tipped upwards looking to the ceiling. You inched backwards further into the darkness, not realizing you were backing up into a disaster. As soon as your back brushed against the shelf of canned goods, you jumped, letting out a terrified little shriek, and you knew you fucked up instantly. Your head whipped to the door, the footsteps getting to it, and the door flying open with a swift kick. 'Fuck, I'm so dead. Kylo, I'm sorry. I just couldn't stay in space anymore. You killed all those people. You're a murderer. I can't love someone like that. I just had to leave.'

You slid your body down to your ass, inching backwards on the floor, trying to hide behind the shelf, and peering to the lit up staircase, seeing the feet step down each one slowly. The sound of the footsteps sent chills down your spine,and you sobbed against your palm, covering your lips back up to prevent yourself from crying out.

"I know where she is." Kylo knew just from your statement alone that you'd gone back to Earth. He growled, and he reached up for the lever and sped into hyperdrive, shooting back out of the warped hole in front of Earth. He sped towards the orbit. As soon as he got through the clouds, there were fighter jets at the sides of his ship, and he growled. "Don't fuck with me." he pushed the lever forwards, and he pulled it back, the ship whipping around. He pushed a black button, firing shots at the first jet, knocking it out of the sky. He could feel you now, and that was the only thing he was thinking about. Getting to you. He spun the ship back around, speeding off through the air, and he looked to the side, the fighter pilot pointing at him, signaling for him to stop. He pulled a different lever to him, and the fighter went plummeting towards the surface. He closed his eyes, and the ship crashed into the ground, a large explosion erupting from the crash sight. The ship's wings ripped from the sides, the circular part of the fighter, rolling across the large field, Kylo still inside. He was being forced up against the seat, his body flipping through the air as he rolled across the field, and finally the ship stopped. He sighed, opening his eyes back up, and he shot his hand out in front of him, blasting the ship wide open. He crawled out from the rubble, and he rose to his feet, unscathed. He glanced up to the fighter jet who flew over him, and he used clenched his hand, raising it up, and exploding the ship into bits. He strutted across the field, the wind blowing his raven locks, and his cape behind him as he walked towards your farm. 

Your screamed out when Derrik reached down for you, tugging you to your feet, and dragging your across the basement floor. "Come on." He snapped, not being gentle about the ordeal what so ever. "I said, come the fuck on." He stopped, and he shot his other hand up, slapping you across the face. He was about to do it again, but something, no someone grabbed his hand. He snapped his head in Kylo's direction. neither you nor derrik had heard Kylo even come into the house or down the stairs. "What are you doing here?!" Before he could say anything else, Kylo's hand wrapped around his throat, and he pulled him to him. He shoved his other hand into his mouth, latching onto his tongue, and ripping his tongue right from his throat, and out of his mouth. He slapped him across the cheek with it, and then dropped it to the ground. He let Derrik'd body fall to the ground, and he stepped on the back of his neck, crunching the bones beneath his hard step. 

Your mouth fell open, your eyes widening through the tears. "Shit..." You blinked, and Kylo's head rose, his eyes narrowing into yours. You stepped back through the basement, Kylo stepping to you, backing you up into the wall,and you gasped when the cool cement was against you. "Kylo...I'm-" You were silenced by his lips, and his hands running down your body. He snatched your clothes from your body, ripping them from your form with no effort at all. He plunged his tongue into your mouth, twisting it around violently. He grunted loudly against your mouth, and he tugged his own pants down. He wasted no time in grabbing your hips, and lifting your body up, pushing his cock to your sex, and started fucking you into the wall. He pulled from the rough kiss, looking into your eyes. "Bitch..." 

"Kylooooo....." Your head tipped backwards, your legs wrapping around Kylo's waist as he fucked you into the hard, cold wall. You didn't mind that it was slightly painful. It added to your arousal. "Shit...Harder." 

"Mm." Kylo groaned, bringing his mouth to your neck, and sucking at the skin roughly. He left multiple hickeys on your neck, grunting every so often against it. His hips moved frantically as he fucked you. He could feel your pussy gripping and pulsing, knowing you loved every second of this. He snatched your wrists up, pinning them above your head. He pulled his mouth from your neck, and he took your bottom lip between his teeth. His cock brushed right up against your g-spot, and he tipped his head backwards. "Cum..." 

You moaned loudly, your hips bucking into his, your pussy tightening the closer and closer your bliss got. "Shit, Kylo....Shit..." Your words came out more strained with every panty breath, your orgasm getting even more closer. 

"I said, cum." Kylo was demanding you obeyed now. He was barely able to hold his own bliss back. Something about murder always got him turned the fuck on, and he wasn't able to control it. His cock twitched rapidly, and you both let out grunts, and moans when your climaxes broke over you. Kylo's lips pressed back into yours, his body pinning you to the wall even more than before as he filled you with his hot seed, and you exploded against him. When he pulled from the kiss, you were both shaking and shuddering from the aftermath of your orgasms. Your eyes half lidded looked into his, and you smiled wearily. 

Kylo lowered your legs down slowly, and pulled his body from yours. "Where's Vic?" He turned, doing his pants back up. 

"I think he's dead." You lowered your head down, and sighed. "He saved me..." 

"What?" Kylo snapped back around, glaring at you. "What do you mean?" He listened to you explain what happen, and he rolled his eyes. "He's not dead. Vic isn't that easy to kill. Trust me, I know. He's probably where Derrik brought you..." 

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure those fighter jets weren't the police. Those were government jets, like BIG BROTHER jets." You shrugged. You weren't one hundred percent sure, but that was your guess. 

"We'll go find him." You grabbed Kylos hand, and looked up to his eyes. "What?" 

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Not if they kill him first. Let's go." Kylo pulled his hand from your grasp, and he started up the stairs. You followed behind, and shook your head. Kylo had saved you, how bad could he be? He came for you....He had to care somewhere deep down inside right?

Kylo stepped out onto the porch, and he looked seeing movement out of the corner of his eye. Rey again. "Goddamn it, leave me the fuck alone!" 

"Kylo, who are you talking to?" You looked to where he was looking, your brows furrowed together. 

"Fucking Rey. Her force ghost won't fuck off." Kylo's hands clenched at his sides. "BITCH, FUCK OFF!" 

Rey just smirked at Kylo, knowing that she was absolutely making him miserable by literally doing nothing. She wasn't going to stop either. She was going to haunt Kylo for the rest of his life. Or until he turned back to the good side. Whichever came first.


	16. Getaway

TW- There's no smut in this chapter, but there's lots of Vic, and THE CHICKENS! OMG..im giggling. Graphic language, and angst. very angsty kylo. Shorter chapter, but more to come tomorrow. I promise. 

Please read/comment/vote. Love ya'll

"I'm not telling you fuckers shit about shit. I don't know who you are, or what you want, if I swear on everything, if one more of you fuckers come at me, or touch me, I'll break every single bone in their bodies." Vic's piercing blue eyes narrowed into the paled FBI agent across the table from him. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He'd been blindfolded, and handcuffed the entire ride, and he'd been brought into the room. Some men removed the handcuffs, and the blindfold, and he'd been left there for hours. Finally, some completely geared up masked men came into the room, four of them, and beat the ever living shit out of him. When he could barely talk or move, they lifted him up, and placed him into the chair, and now here he was, swollen lips that seeped blood, and black eyes. He was sure he had broken ribs. He leaned back hissing out a growl.

The scruffy haired FBI agent, the younger of the two of them sighed. "I do apologize for their treatment. They didn't know you were a valuable asset. They're also not part of my team." His tone was soft, he was trying to be comforting though he knew there was no comfort to provide to Vic, not after being beaten to a bloody pulp. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"You can get me the fuck out of here..." Vic growled. When the male rose to his feet, and stepped around the table, Vic shot up, reaching his hand out for his throat, and he spun him around, pulling him into his body. "Walk scrawny little string bean."

"You won't make it out off of this floor, unless I help you." The male's hands came up at his sides, and he swallowed hard against Vic's hand. "They'll kill both of us."

"Sounds like a you problem." Vic stepped to the door, and he reached his other hand down, grabbing his hand and putting it up to it. "Put the code in." He kept his hand on his, making sure he obeyed.

"Vic, my team and I just want to ask you some questions. We want to know more about space, and what's going on out there. We want the technology you have out there, I know for a fact it's more advanced than ours on Earth. If you help me, I can help you." The man was trying to negotiate, but he was failing, miserably. He pressed the correct keys in the pad, and the door beeped, and cracked open. He gasped when Vic ushered him out into the hallway. He kept his hands up, not wanting Vic to think he was going to try anything. "Vic, please...listen to me..."

"You best tell these fuckers to fuck off if they try to stop me. If you're as valuable as you say you are, then they won't shoot you. You lied. I don't like liars." Vic's fingers gripped around the man's esophagus tighter, tugging at it as he walked him down the hallway. He growled when four armed men came rushing around the corner. He stopped in his tracks, and he smirked. "Tell them..."

"Drop your weapons or he'll break my neck." The male Vic had a hold of spoke with sterness. He sighed when the men looked to one another, and then lowered their weapons to their sides. "Don't send anyone after him..." He stepped into the elevator, and Vic whipped his body around so he blocked him. "Listen to me, I can only hold them off for so long. When my boss finds out-"

"Then don't tell him." Vic scoffed. "You got any guns on you?" He took his hand from the top of his, and he felt around his waist. "Nope. What kind of agent are you anyways?" He shook his head. When the doors opened back up, he pushed the agent out, and he looked around quickly. "This way."

"The back door is over there." The male used a nod of his head to show Vic the right direction.

"Guess you can't be too bad if you're smart enough to know that I'm going to kill you if you don't help me." Vic chuckled under his breath, leading the male to the door. "Open it."

When the agent reached for his pocket, Vic's eyes shot down. The male gulped again. "I'm just getting the swipe card. It's the only way out of the building." He rose his hand up, card in hand, and he swiped it down, the doors red dot on the side turning green. He reached for the metal handle with two fingers, and opened it. Vic pushed him out into the back parking lot.

"Give me your car keys."

"What?" The male turned his head just enough to look to Vic's face. "Fine." He reached his hand back into his pocket, hooking around the loop of his keychain, and tugging them out. He dropped them into Vic's palm, and he puffed his chest out. "You know you only will get a bit of a head start. Your best option is to go under ground."

"I'm getting as far from here as possible. I came back to Earth because I didn't want to be in space anymore. I Can have a life of my own here. I'll give you a tip, you want to learn what's in space? Don't. Forget about the whole thing. You're not going to find nothing but pain, and great loss there. Everyone is in a war, and there's no hope for either sides." He pulled his hand from the agent's throat, and he quickly darted across the parking lot, clicking the unlock button to see which headlights lit up. He smirked seeing a little black cadillac, and he darted around to the drivers side. He glanced across the hood of the car to the agent and he nodded. He climbed into the car, shoved the keys into the ignition,and he started it up. He grabbed onto the steering wheel with one hand, and shifted into D with the other, and slammed onto the gas pedal, speeding out of the parking lot.

The agent's head turned, a group of armed men rushing out all around him. He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck, moving his hair around. "My boss is going to kill me."

"You better have a good explanation for what just happened." One of the armed men sneered, and turned on his heels, looking to the group. "Send a team after him. Call the local police, and set up road blocks. I want him found." He sneered under his maks, storming back into the building.

Vic's neck was dripping with sweat as he whipped the car down the streets, weaving past cars as fast as he could. His heart was beating against his chest, his hands getting clammy, and his eyes narrowing as he looked into the rearview to make sure he was still ahead of the game. He had to get out of this car, and get somewhere safe. He'd go back to your farm, but that would be one of the first places they'd look. He just knew it. He couldn't do that to you. He'd already helped you get out of one situation, he didn't want to bring another one to you. He sighed, and he tugged the steering wheel hard to the right, the tires sliding across the dirt road as he whipped down the road.

Vic drove for awhile on back roads, making sure that was all he took was back roads. Main roads were too risky, even space boy knew that. He finally came up upon a farm house, much smaller than yours, but he smiled with a hopeful glint in his eyes. He slammed on the brakes, his body jerking forwards. He put his hand up to the dashboard, stopping himself from shooting out of the window from the quickness of the stop. He wasted no time in getting out of the car, and running towards the front door of the house. He frantically slammed his fists against it, calling out. "Hello? Is anyone home? I need help." He stepped back when a long haired ginger woman, opened the door, and blinked at him, dumbfounded.

"Can I help you?" Her green eyes darted to the car and then back to Vic. "Sir?"

Vic sighed, knowing damn well that he couldn't leave any witnesses to this. He grabbed her throat, walking her backwards into her house, and he threw her up against the wall, knocking her out. He had second thoughts about it. Maybe he didn't have to kill her. Though she did see his face. He was feeling conflicted. He growled, and he stepped on her throat, grinding his foot around on it as the bones crunched underneath it. He tipped his head up, her screams filling the entire house. "I'm sorry." When she fell completely motionless, he pulled his foot from her, and looked to the doorway where he saw the keys to her red pickup truck hanging. He smirked, licking his lips slowly, and he rushed over to them, snatching them off the wall. As he was about to step through the doorway, he heard the faintest voice whisper

"Mommy."

Vic's heart dropped into his stomach, and his head turned slowly seeing a beautiful long haired ginger girl, identical to her mother, at the top of the stairs, hugging a black teddy bear in her grasp to her chest tightly. Vic rolled his eyes. "Mommy's busy honey...." He quickly glanced to the woman around the corner of the stairs, thanking the maker the girl couldn't see her.

"Oh..." She whispered, and rubbed her eyes. "I thought I heard her scream."

"Nope. You're just tired. Go back to sleep." He ushed her with his hand, and waited for her to close her door before he sped out of the house. "Great, another witness." He shook his head. Things were just racking up against him. He needed to get the fuck out of here. He ran over to the drivers side door, and he climbed inside. He didn't even look around, he shoved the keys in, started it up, and backed out of the long driveway. He got about halfway down the road before he heard the familiar sound of clucking. He slowly turned his head, three chickens sitting on the floor on the passenger side, staring right up at him. His face paled, and he scowled loudly. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." he stomped on the brake, and he looked back to them. "GET OUT!" He leaned down, waving his hand at them, but they pecked at him, biting his hand. "OW YOU LITTLE FUCKS!"

He didn't have time for this. "Fucking chickens..." Vic turned his attention back to the road, tugging the steering wheel to the left, and speeding down a back road that led him through the woods. He glanced around, slowing the vehicle down a bit, and he stopped again, when he caught the faint glimpses of smoke coming from over the hill. A house. He smirked, turning the wheel to the right, and going up the slanted road, towards the direction the smoke was coming from. He pulled up to the front of the house, and he carefully looked around not seeing any vehicles anywhere.

"Perfect." The chickens clucking again drew his attention back to him. "You're staying in the car." He pointed at them, glaring. He reached for the door, pulling himself out onto the ground, and he cautiously walked to the front door. He put his ear up against it, and listened for voices. He heard two people talking, a male and female. They sounded older. His nostrils flared, and he pursed his lips, contemplating his next move. Kill them? Or just knock them up and tie them up and leave them? He grumbled under his breath, and the door opened which startled him. He stood at attention, looking the older man and the old woman over. They were at least 90 years old, wrinkles on their face, and white as snow hair upon their heads. It was that moment Vic decided he wasn't going to kill them. "I'm having some car troubles..."

"We don't have a phone." The old man replied, looking to the pickup and then back to Vic. "But," He stepped out onto his porch, smiling. "You can tell me what seems to be the problem, and I can see if I can help you." He started for the truck.

Vic followed after him, and he sighed. He waited for the male to get to the pickup truck, and he grabbed the back of his neck, pushing his head down onto the hood, and hitting it against it. Just enough to knock him out. He let his body drop to the ground, and he bent down, and scooped him up, slinging him over his shoulder. He mumbled walking back to the house, and dropped him on the first piece of furniture he saw, a couch. He heard the older woman's screech when she came around the corner and Vic's head snapped around, looking right to her. "Miss..." He stepped to her, and she took off running into her bedroom and shutting the door in his face. "I'm not going to hurt you or your husband. I just need to hide out for a few days." He tried the door handle, but it was locked. He growled, his frustration growing inside of him. He was trying to be good about this whole ordeal. He really was, but it wasn't really in his nature. This was going against his instincts.

Vic shot his foot up, kicking the door open, and he lunged in after the woman cowering on the other side of the bed. He grabbed her wrists, pulling her to her feet, and he pushed her back against the wall. "Stop screaming." She didn't listen. She let out heart wrenching sobs, and cries, and Vic could only handle so much. He pulled her from the wall and then slammed her head back into it, knocking her out. He caught her body, and he placed her down onto the bed. He scoffed, walking back out to the main part of the cabin. He scooped up her husband, and he carried him into the bedroom. It took some time but he found some rope, and some pieces of fabric to duct tape around their mouths, and he did just that. He made sure they were secure, and he walked back out into the living room. He stopped, the chickens traipsing around the living room like they owned it.

"How the fuck did you get out of the truck?" Vic rolled his eyes again. He slowly walked for the door, but the chickens stepped in front of him. He pushed his foot out, and one of them flew right at him. Vic stumbled backwards, and he sneered. "YOU EVIL LITTLE FUCKING BASTARDS. I FUCKING HATE CHICKENS!" He swatted them away. "Leave me alone for fucks sake!" He really couldn't catch a break.

"Kylo, where do you think they took him?" You asked from the passenger seat of the pickup truck, kylo driving. He insisted he drove. You weren't going to argue. He seemed to fed up with everyone and everything, you didn't want to add to his anger. You didn't want to fuel it. You twiddled your thumbs over one another.

Kylo shook his head, and he sighed. "I don't know Y/N. I don't know. I'm trying to feel him out, but I've got the faintest signal and it keeps changing. He must be on the move. He must either be traveling or getting move from one facility to another, or some how he got out. I'm struggling okay?"

"That's cause you fucking suck. You're no vader. Vader would have been able to find Vic in seconds." Rey mocked, her force ghost between you and Kylo on the bench seat. Rey crossed her arms over her chest, smirking at Kylo.

"SHUT....THE.....FUCK....UP!" Kylo's head turned, looking to the space between you and him.

Your brows rose, and you scowled. "Wow, you could be a little nicer. I was just asking....Jesus." You turned your head, gazing out the window to the farm lands. "Asshole." You made sure you whispered it so he didn't hear you. 

"I wasn't talking to you....Y/N. I was talking to fucking Rey. Stupid bitch won't shut the fuck up. Like...If I had known she was going to haunt me forever, I would have had someone else kill her. You should have killed her." Kylo finally looked to you, and he scoffed. 

"So she could haunt me? I'm all set. I'm just glad I can't see her fucking face. I don't think I could handle that." You rolled your eyes, leaning your head into the window. "So where are we going?" 

"Goddamn it, Y/N. I don't know!" Kylo slammed his hand down against the steering wheel, the horn going off. "Rey, fuck off." 

"I don't think I want to. I'm having too much fun watching you be incredibly toxic and push this poor girl away. You'll end up alone, like always, and I'll be right here to tell you that I told you so." Rey didn't give a shit about how Kylo felt at this point. He'd killed her, and she deserved to be haunting him. Everything she was saying, all her hurtful words, which she knew were getting to him, maybe they wouldn't hit right away, but eventually they'd sink in. She knew she was having an effect on him. If she wasn't allowed to have happiness, neither were you, or Kylo. Especially Kylo. She didn't feel bad about any of it. She laughed a bit. "You know I could show myself to her too." 

"Don't you fucking dare Rey." Kylo's hands gripped tighter around the steering wheel, pressing harder on the gas pedal and the truck speeding down the bumpy dirt road. 

"What is she saying?" You couldn't help but be curious. Kylo was so upset and it was because of Rey. 'Fucking bitch. I wish I could get rid of a force ghost.' You slid across the bench seat, and you grabbed Kylo's hand, pulling off off from the steering wheel, and holding onto it. "Tell me, what is she saying? Why are you letting her get to you? That's what she wants, you know that right? She's trying to get a rise out of you." 

"Well, it's working. She's just being a bitch." Kylo held onto your hand back, forcing himself to smile at you. "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated, and fucking done. Why did you come back Y/N? None of this shit would be happening, if you just stayed. It's fucking annoying." He pulled his hand from yours, grabbing the steering wheel again. 

"There you go again, being toxic. Pushing her away." Rey was now in the spot you were before, in the passenger seat, and she cooed mockingly. "Stupid boy." 

Kylo shut his eyes for a brief moment, and he shot them back open, trying to ignore Rey entirely. He could feel his veins bubbling with rage. He was so overwhelmed it wasn't even funny. He had to keep his focus, find Vic and get the fuck off of Earth.


	17. Jealousy

Tw- D.p, fingering, anal, oral, aftercare, slapping, chickens and VIC...jealous kylo..

Please read/comment/vote. Thanks for the support and love on this fic. I love you all so much <3

"I swear on everything, if you shit on my clothes one more time-" Vicrul cut himself off, narrowing his piercing blue eyes right at the chickens flocked together on the floor before him. He wiggled his index finger out at them. "I will hurt you." One of them clucked at him, and he scoffed. "Don't backsass me. I'll string you up and hang you from those wooden beams. Don't fuck with me." He'd gone to take a shower, needing one desperately, and when he'd returned the chickens were piled onto his tunic, shitting all over it, pecking it. He'd scared them away, but now he had to stand around basically naked. His pants hugged his hips loosely, showing off the V, and his prominent muscular torso. His head spun, hearing a vehicle approaching the cabin,and he scowled. "Now what?" He slinked across the floor quietly, and he reached for the curtain tugging it aside. His mouth fell open seeing Kylo and you in the pick up truck. "How the fuck did-" He yelped when he felt a beak against the back of his leg. He whipped around, and he shooed the chicken away with his foot. "One more time,..." He brought his thumb to his neck, and dragged it over it, sticking it tongue out of the corner of his mouth. He stepped to the door, and pulled the door open, peering outside. "Guys, how'd you find me?"

"Through the force, how else?" Kylo had exited the truck, his arms swaying at his sides as he walked across the yard towards the cabin. "Who's house is this?" He glimpsed the cabin over, his brows rose into the air.

"Some old couple. What's the news out there?" Vic nibbled his bottom lip nervously. He couldn't imagine that anything good was happening out there. He had caused quite a bit of trouble, as Kylo did to. He looked to you, seeing you nervously dragging the tip of your shoe through the dirt. "What's your deal?"

You gulped, slowly lifting your gaze upwards. Your eyes trailed up Vic's black pants, and over the V, taking in how he was still dripping droplets of water from the wet hair. You felt a warmth grow between your legs, getting warmer the further your eyes moved up his body. As you moved them up his well toned chest, you held back the moan that wanted to slip out. "No...Nothing," You stammered, averting your gaze back to the ground.

Kylo looked to you, his face scrunched together. "Were you just checking my knight out?" His tone was bitter. He crossed his arms over his chest, and he stepped to you. "I asked you a question."

Rey chuckled, standing beside Kylo. "You know damn well she was. What are you going to do about it? I told you she doesn't give a shit about you. She doesn't love you. She wants to fuck your knight. Ask her. She'll tell you."

Kylo couldn't help but take Rey's words to heart. It made him even more jealous and angry then he was. He uncoiled his arms from his large chest, and he grabbed your chin with his hand, tugging your head up. "You want to fuck him?"

"N...I...Ye...N..." You couldn't formulate proper words together. Your mind was racing as your eyes met Kylo's golden-honey was. They were glistening with the rage he was trying so hard to suppress inside of him. You stiffen up a bit., and you spoke more assuredly. "What if I do?"

Vic's eyes widened at your boldness. "Kylo, let her be. I'm sexy..." He brought his hands to his chest, sliding them down the expansion slowly. "She can't help that I'm an iconic sex god." He leaned his hips forwards, his groin pushing outwards. He slid his hands over his groin, cupping his hand around himself. "She knows I got that good dick."

"Shut. The.Fuck.Up," Kylo snapped his head around glaring coldly at Vic "Stop," Vic didn't listen. When the male let out a small groan, Kylo about lost it. He snapped his hand from your chin, stepping backwards, and he grabbed the sides of his head trying to push Rey's voice out of his mind. She was mocking him, taunting him as usual, but it was effecting him far more than it normally did. He was stressed the fuck out. He shook his head. "ENOUGH!" He shot his hands down at his sides, and he stomped back to you. He grabbed your throat, and he dragged you up to the front door of the cabin. He stepped across the floor quickly, and he bent you down over the back of it. "You want to get fucked by my Knight? Fine. Vic," He turned his head to the doorway.

Vic sighed, spinning on his heels, and taking his sweet time to go back into the cabin. He stopped in the threshold, looking to the chickens instead of you and Kylo. His lips tightened together, and he lunged at them with his chest. They clucked and darted around the room. Vic chuckled a bit, and then looked to you and Kylo, curiously. "Yes?"

"Fuck her." Kylo stepped away from your bent over body, and he motioned to you. "Go on. You two want to fuck, then fucking fuck. See if I care."

"Is this a trap?" Vic's right brow rose into the air. Something about this screamed 'trap' to him. He couldn't tell if Kylo was seriously going to let him fuck you or not. He was kind of fearful what would happen if he did. "I don't know Kylo," He rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his raven locks around a bit. He popped his hip out to the side, and he sighed. "I don't know about this."

"Do you want me to force you to fuck her?" Kylo growled. "Because I can make you do it. You might as well do it on your own accord, than mine." He tipped his head up, and he watched as Vic moved to your body with careful, timid steps. He cocked his head to the side as he watched his Knight's hand slip down your back, over your ass. "Go on. Get to it."

Your hands were over the top of the couch, on the cushion below you holding you upright. Your stomach was pressed into the top of the couch, mild discomfort forming from the pressure of it, but you ignored it. You kept your gaze forwards as Vic grabbed a handful of your ass cheek, and you whimpered. You were embarrassed to admit that you found Vic attractive, no, that you found all the Knights hot, but Kylo knew it. He had to of. He wasn't that daft. You just didn't understand why he was allowing Vic to touch you right now. He had to be a setup, or power play. You gasped when Vic's thumbs hooked into your pants, and he tugged them down. Your thighs clenched when his hand rose up to your sex and he gently pushed your folds around. You were already wet.

Vic's fingers toyed with your opening, brushing against it softly. Teasingly. He was going to enjoy himself, and make you feel good. If he was doing this, and it was a trap in the end, he might as well get his fix. He gently pushed two fingers into you, and worked them around, twisting and turning his hand. He spread them out, grunting as his cock hardened inside of his pants. "Shit, you're tight." He had almost forgotten how tight you were, and how wet you got.

Kylo stood there, still as the dead, his eyes glued onto you and Vic, as Vic toyed with you, teased you. The muscles of his freckled face tightened, his lips curling into a sneer, and his eyes twitching. He didn't say a word. He just watched.

You moaned as Vic started pumping his fingers up into your core. Your heart beat slowly increased as he quickened and deepened his pace. Your fingers clenched into the cushion of the couch, lifting it up a bit. "Fuck..that feels so good." Your head bowed down, and your body arched back into Vic's actions.

Vic rubbed his groin with his other hand, rolling his eyes into the back of his head as he worked you closer and closer to your bliss. "You want my cock?" He undid the button of his pants with two fingers, and he grabbed the zipper tugging it down slowly. The noise was the only other sound in the cabin besides your moaning.

"Yes, Vic, please.. Please fuck me." You gasped when his fingers brushed up against your g-spot, and you gripped around him. Your impulse was to close your legs around his hand so he didn't move his hand from that spot. You did. Your thighs tightened, locking him in place. "Fuck, don't stop.."

"I won't baby...I won't." Vic grunted loudly, his pace keeping steady inside of you. He could feel your core dripping more around his fingers, and your body started shaking. "Cum..." He growled when you did, your moans filling his ears. "Good girl...." He slowly pushed your legs open with his knee, and he pulled his glistening hand from your core. He had his fingers wrapped around his cock in his other hand, and he stepped to you, guiding his head to your entrance. He could feel the pulses of the aftermath of your bliss, and he smirked, pushing into you slowly. He grabbed onto your hips, and he pulled himself all the way against you. He wiggled his hips around, teasing you. "Oh, do you want me to actually move?" He was being playful, but there was a mocking undertone.

Rey stepped to Kylo's side, bringing her hand up to his cheek, and running her fingers down it gently. She could see the pain in his eyes, and she sighed. "I told you darling. She doesn't care. Your best option is to just leave her here. Go back to space, and forget about her."

Kylo's head turned, his eyes meeting hers, and his lips quivered. His nose twitched, and he shot his hand up, slapping her across the face, and stepping backwards. He didn't respond to her. He turned on his heels, and he walked slowly around the couch. He leaned down, putting two fingers under your chin, and lifting your head up to his groin. He slowly lowered his other hand down, and he undid his pants. He pulled his cock free, grabbing the base of himself, and pushing the head to your lips. "Suck my cock like the slut you are." He slid his hand from your chin, up your face and to the top of your head, pulling your mouth down onto him.

Vic slowly drew his hips back, pulling his cock from your opening, and then pushing back into you. He lowered his head down, using his thumbs to push your shirt up over your back, and he grazed his teeth against your spine. "You're getting filled, just like you wanted."

"The hole she needs fill isn't her mouth, or her ass, or her pussy. It's the one in her heart,..." Kylo growled bitterly, slamming his cock down into your throat. He wasn't being gentle. In fact, he was intentionally being rough. You wanted to be slutty, he'd treat you like a slut. He knew you liked it. He grunted, throwing his head back as your tongue greedily coiled around him. "That's right darling, take these cocks. Show us how much you love them." He yelped when your teeth scraped against him. He slid his hips back, and he looked right down at you. He saw the taunting glint in your eyes. You did it on purpose. "Ohh..." He cooed. He tangled his fingers into your hair, tipping your head further back. He lifted himself up onto the fronts of his feet, and he pushed his cock down into the back of your throat even more making you gag and choke. He didn't let up. "Want to play that game, you'll lose."

Vic pulled his cock from your pussy, and he guided his head to your ass. He gathered a wad of spit into his mouth, and he drew his head back. He pursed his lips, and let the spit dribble out falling through the air down onto the crack of your ass, and dripping down to his head. He slid his cock up and down, coating himself and he gently worked himself into your ass. He let out several grunts as he got all the way into you. He sat there, allowing your ass to adjust to his size, wiggling his hips just enough to keep you stimulated. When he thought you had enough time, he pulled back slowly, and pushed back in. He worked up to a steady, rhythm and then he drew from you suddenly. He lowered his cock back down to your pussy, shoving inside of you hard, and quickly. He kept this motion up, thrusting into your pussy, then up into your ass, back and forth.

Your moans and groans and whimpers spilled around Kylo's cock slamming into your mouth hard, unforgivingly. Something about the whole ordeal was driving you to the edge again faster than you could have expected. The pleasure between getting all three holes filled, it made your mind reel. You seeped from your core, soaking the fabric of the back of the couch, you didn't care. Your hips started bucking back into Vic as another orgasm got dangerously close. Tears seeped from your eyes, dripping down the sides of your cheeks."Mmmhmmm."

"Mmm..." Kylo mocked back. He smirked when your watery gaze met his again. "What's the matter? Too much?" He chuckled, and he slapped your cheek, the vibrations shooting through your cheek and down into his cock. It made him shudder.

When you came, your body rocked back and forth, you lifted yourself up onto the front of your shoes, leaning into the couch even harder than before. You couldn't stop the tears from falling from your eyes at the pressure that released your body when your bliss hit you. It was like a tsunami that crashed into you of pure euphoria. Your arms shook, struggling to hold you upwards, and your legs twitched.

Vic stilled, shooting his seed deep into your ass, grunting through the whole thing. He bucked a couple more times, drawing out the pleasure as much as he could. When he pulled from you, his cock came out with a 'plop' and he smirked when he saw his cum seeping out down your thighs. "Now that's a sight I'll never tire of seeing." He slowly trailed his fingers from your hips down over your cheeks, giving you a little slap before pulling them to his sides. He heard faint clucking at his side, and he slowly turned his head. He was attacked, the chickens jumping up at him. Vic stumbled over his pulled down pants, landing hard onto his ass, and he groaned. "Get away from me you fucking little shits!" He swatted his hands around his face, trying to make sure they didn't peck his face. They did however peck everywhere else they could get. Even the side of his dick. That made Vic yelp, and he rolled over onto his stomach, throwing his body back upright. He grabbed onto his pants, tugging them up as he rushed out of the front door of the cabin. When he got outside, the chickens followed right after him, their wings flapping and their little feet moving quickly. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO YOU!" He spun, running around the truck. They continued to chase him, to terrorize him.

Kylo grunted, drawing his cock from your mouth, everything but his head, and his hot sticky seed right against your tongue, and down into your throat. He pumped into you a couple more times, and he rolled his head from side to side, relishing how blissful he felt. Peaceful almost. Calmed. Collected. He slowly pulled from you the rest of the way, grabbing your chin and pushing your lips together. "Swallow it all." He leaned at the waist, bringing his face closer to yours, and he waited for you to oblige. When you did, he smiled. "Good girl. I'll get you a towel." He did his pants back up as he walked through the cabin, his attention being drawn out the door for a second seeing Vic running around the truck, trying to get away from the chickens. "I don't know where the fuck I went wrong in picking these Knights out, but ..." He trailed off under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief. He stepped into the doorway, and when he opened it, it wasn't the bathroom. It was the bedroom of the old couple, and they were still gagged and tied up in the bed. Kylo's head bowed down, and he let out a deep exhaled of breath. He stepped over to them, raising his hand up and untied them. He ungagged them, gently, not wanting to hurt them anymore than he could only imagine they had been. He waved his hand in front of the old man's face, telling him to forget this whole thing happened, and to just go on acting like they weren't here. He did the same to the older woman. When he was done, he walked back out into the living room, seeing you still bent over the couch. He'd forgotten about the towel.

"Nice going." Rey scoffed, shaking her head. "Leave her. She probably likes having cum seeping from her."

"You're a fucking bitch, you know that right?" Kylo retorted, stepping past her to the other door. He got a towel, a little soft hand towel and he walked back over to you. "Here." He gently cleaned you up, and he helped you to your feet. He tugged your pants up over you, and he sighed. "We've got to get going though."

"I know...I know. Where are we going to go?" You pursed your lips together, the saltiness of Kylo's cum still lingering there. "Oop,"

"I don't know. As far away from this shit town as we can get. We'll figure everything else out after." Kylo grabbed your hand, tugging you out of the cabin.He looked to the truck, Vic standing in the back trunk, and mocking the chickens from above. Kylo's hand came up to his forehead, face palming himself. "I swear on everything,..." He led you to the truck, opening the door, helping you inside, and he climbed in after you. He didn't bother telling Vic they were leaving, he thought it'd be funny if he fell over as he backed up.

Much to everyone surprise as Kylo started backing up, the chickens flew up into the air, and hopping into the back with Vic, surrounding around them. Vic had taken the hint Kylo was getting ready to leave, and he'd been smart enough to sit down. As the chickens gathered around him, he growled. "MY FUCKING GOD....GO....THE FUCK...HOME....FUCK OFF."

You chuckled hearing Vic muttering about the chickens. "I think it's funny as fuck."

"Wait, wait, wait, explain this to me one more time." Hux held his hands out in front of him looking to the Knights around the table in the meeting room. "Ren did what? Why? Who let her escape? Why did Vic go? And how the fuck are we going to get everyone back? We're so fucked." He shook his head, and he sighed. "This is a disaster. We're totally fucked."

"If I might suggest, we send a team down to Earth to extract them." Cardo leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest, and shrugging. "I mean, we all don't need to go. It's probably not that safe to go back what with everything that happened. I'll go, and ..." He stopped, his eyes scanning the room over. "Ap'lek and Ushar will come."

"I'm with it." Ap'lek rose to his feet nodding. Ushar nodded, but he stayed seated. "I mean, if it means we can get back to normal, and shit, then yeah I'm in. I'm sick of just floating through space...I need violence..I need...." He held his hands up, curling his fingers into his palms as if that helped prove his point. "An outlet..."

Hux blinked at the Knights, and he contemplated a minute. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of sending more people to earth, not knowing that there were people hunting them on the planet. It made him uncomfortable as hell if he was being honest. "I don't know."

Cardo shot up from his seat, walking around the table, and slapping his hand onto the upper part of Hux's back. "Come on Huxy, don't be such a tight ass." He slid his hand down his back and he slapped the middle of his ass, making his body tense up. Cardo chuckled. "Don't get bent out of shape. We'll be fine. Get down there, find them, grab em, get out. Simple."

"I still have a really bad feeling, but if you say so." Hux spoke relcutantly, timidly.


	18. Earth 2.0

Tw- graphic language, aggressive behavior, slight fluff, oral, sexual situations, uhm...gang bang?....do I need to explain more? Nothing but consent fyi :D

Please read/comment/vote. Love ya'll <3

Kuruk rolled his eyes, watching Cardo from outside of the ship. He had no idea what the fuck he was doing. He glanced to Hux, "I should-"

"Yeah, you should." Hux motioned to the ship. Somehow the remainder of the Knights wormed their way into getting involved in this mission. He'd be left behind. He was kind of looking forward to it. Not having the knights around to harass the shit out of him? It'd be like a mini vacation.

Kuruk climbed aboard the Night Buzzard, and made his way to the cock pit, staring Cardo down through his mask. "You have no idea what you're doing do you pretty bot?"

Cardo's masked head turned, and he narrowed his eyes under the safety of his mask. "Shut the fuck up. I know how to pilot."

"Oh really? So go on, turn the ship on." Kuruk waved his gloved hand out in front of him towards the dashboard. "Show me how you turn the ship on then?" Kuruk's patience was running very thin these days. He just wanted things to calm down. He couldn't even read in his room without someone causing shit, and him having to handle it. The immaturity of the Knights and Hux just perplexed him. He chuckled softly when Cardo turned to the dashboard, and just stared at the controls. "Exactly, now move. Go to the back of the ship..."

Cardo scoffed, rising to the soles of his black boots. He slipped past Kuruk, and trotted down the metal runway to the back of the ship where the other Knights were all seated. "Ass." He crossed his arms over his chest, plopping down onto the bench seat.

"He's an ass because you're not smart enough to figure out how to get the ship turned on?" Ap'lek shook his helmet covered head, tilting his body backwards, leaning up against the metal wall of the ship. "So, we're going to check Y/Ns farm? What if she isn't there? Then where?"

"What was that placed called that we went to?" Cardo's head tipped to the side, mulling over the name of the store he'd gone into with you, Kylo and Vic.

"Don't think so hard buddy. I can see the seam coming out from under your mask." Ushar thought he was funny. "Walmart? Was that it?"

"YES!" Cardo pulled his arms apart, slapping his hand down onto his thigh. He leaned forwards. "That's the fucking one! And the other one was Target! We could look there."

Ap'lek exhaled a long breath. "She's not going to be there. What about Lina's house? Do you think she might have tried to find safety there?"

"If Vic was here, he could reach to Kylo through the force, and communicate." Trudgen chimed in from on the farthest side of the bench. He was slouched back, his legs apart, his arms at his sides, his head tilted back against the wall. "But, NOOOO,......He had to run off with Y/N...I wouldn't be surprised if Kylo kills him."

"Oop." Cardo chuckled softly. "He deserves it."

"Don't be an asshole Cardo. You're just bitter cause your murder husband left you alone." Ushar snapped, looking his masked head in Cardo's direction.

Cardo shot to his feet, and Ushar jumped to his. They stepped to one another, and Kuruk sighed knowing what was about to happen. He didn't even have to turn his head around to know that the two were about to brawl. He could feel the tension from the front of the ship. "KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF."

Cardo brought his hand up, pushing Ushar's head back from the front of his mask.

"Don't fucking touch me." Ushar stepped into his hand, and he growled. "Don't make me put you in your place pretty boy."

"Sit. Down." Ap'lek stood up, putting his gloved hands onto the top of both the Knights head, pulling them away from one another, and pushing them both back down into their seats. Opposite from one another. He stepped to the front of the ship, and turned to face them. "We can't be at one another's throats. I know there's a lot of stress right now, but we've got to keep our head in the game. We have to find Master Ren, Vic, and Y/N and get the fuck out. Do I make myself clear? If I have to fucking pound you both into the ground to put you both in your places, I will. Now stop acting like childish frat boys." He was proud of himself for learning that word.

"Frat boys?" Kuruk's head finally turned, and his brows knitted together under his mask. "Where'd you learn that word?"

"I read it in a magazine....it perfectly describes them.." Ap'lek retorted back.

"I mean, you're not wrong." Kuruk had gotten the ship up and out of the bay, and sped through space. He reached his gloved hand up for the lever to go into hyperspace, and he pulled it down. He watched as the space around the ship morphed together, and he popped the ship out right near Earth. "Get ready boys."

"Wait, wait, wait, aren't we going to get like attacked? Aren't there people hunting and looking out for our shuttles and shit?" Trudgen's tone was mildly panicked, his legs pulling together, and he shifted a bit.

"Good point." Kuruk took a minute to rack his mind. He was trying to think of the best possible way to go about this. He couldn't think of anything better than just entering the orbit, and hoping for the best. Their ship was lined with defense weapons, they could protect themselves if they had to. He wasn't too worried about it.

"Kylo, we should probably stop the truck and let Vic inside." You couldn't help but giggle as he fought the chickens off in the back of the truck. It was entertaining to see how much Vic didn't like chickens, and the feeling was strangely mutual. You slid your hand along the window, on the back of the seat. "He looks like he's struggling..."

"I don't care. Let him struggle." Kylo was fuming with a jealous rage. He couldn't shake the images of you and Vic together in his mind. He'd done it to himself, but he thought maybe he'd be able to just get over it. He didn't want anyone touching you, anyone that wasn't him. The idea alone made him want to stop the truck, get out and beat the shit out of his Knight. He breathed heavily trying to calm himself down. He peered into the rearview mirror, glancing to Vic being pecked, and wings flapping at him. He let out a small dark chuckle. "Leave him. He'll be fine."

"So what's the plan?"

"He doesn't have one, do you Kylo?" Rey was by the passenger side door, looking right to Kylo. She had a smug look across her baby like features. Something about this whole shitty situation made her laugh. Kylo was beyond angry, and you, well you were just daft. Least in her opinion. Her love for Kylo was gone. He killed her, no thought, no hesitation. She couldn't let that go. She'd haunt Kylo for the rest of his life. She had nothing better to do. "Amiright?"

"Rey," Kylo whispered under his breath.

"She's still fucking here?" Your hand up along the window balled into a fist. "Can you tell that bitch she needs to fuck off?"

"She can hear you..." Kylo briefly looked to you, a side glance, then back to the road in front of him.

"Well tell her I think she's a filthy whore." Rey tipped her head up, feeling as if she'd just won at life. "I don't understand how you want her stretched out, used pussy anyways. It's gross."

"You're just mad because we never fucked. You're jealous." Kylo whipped his head in Rey's direction, smirking when her mouth fell open in shock. "Right, now bye bitch." He pulled his hand from off the steering wheel waving at her.

"I'll be back." With that Rey disappeared.

Kylo sighed in relief. "I'm fucking pissed." He leaned back, lifting his hand up over your head, and putting it against your skull. "Make me feel better." He pulled your head downwards to his groin.

You let Kylo pull your head down, and your eyes darted up his body, fixating into his golden-emerald ones. You inched your body closer, and you brought your hands up to his pants. You grinned when he slid his ass closer to the edge. "You're always so horny."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Kylo pushed your face harder down. He kept glancing down as you undid his pants, and tugged his hardened arousal free. "Go on."

Your lips curled around the head of Kylo's cock, licking up the saltiness seeping from it. You circled his reddened swollen head a couple times, and then took him all the way into your mouth. Your lips tightened around him, and you started bobbing your head up and down. Your tongue licked up and down him as you moved.

Kylo's fingers tangled gently in your hair, playing with your soft locks. He grunted when your pace increased, making his hips buck upwards. He pushed down onto the gas pedal, the truck picking up speed.

Vic didn't expect Kylo to go faster, and he'd been sitting upright, sliding forwards as the truck went down the road. "HEY!" He whipped his head around, his face flushing a red tint when he didn't see your head anymore. He wasn't dumb. He knew what was happening. Strangely, he felt a bit jealous for being left out of the fun. One of the chickens flew right at his face, and he caught it mid air with both hands, turning his head to it. "I should snap your neck you winged rat..." The chicken clucked at him. "You're actually kinda cute...." He pulled the chicken closer, trying to get a better look at it. His piercing blue eyes moved over the feathery animal, and he gasped when the chicken pecked his nose, he tossed it off to the side, and he slid backwards towards. "You little shit....That's it. When we get to where we're going I'm leaving all of you there."

"Kuruk....I don't think this is a good idea!" Ushar cooed from the back of the ship as they plummeted towards Earths surface as fast the ship would go. He braced himself, putting his hands on the wall, stopping himself from falling out of the seat.

Kuruk pulled the lever in front of him down, grabbing the half steering wheel, and tugging it to the right. "Hold on boys." The ship pulled to the right, and came upwards, straightening out. He was headed towards the mountains. He figured getting the ship out of sight asap was their best chance at getting away from any trouble. So far, the coast was clear. He weaved the ship through the trees, keeping it low.

"The mountains?" Ap'lek asked from the passenger seat.

"The mountains." Kuruk replied quickly, trying to focus on his technique. He pushed the lever back up, the ship abruptly coming to a stop, sending the Knights flying out of their seats and tumbling across the ship, crashing into the wall.

"Ow." Ushar growled, lifting his body upright. He readjusted his helmet, and he shook his head. "What the fuck dude?"

"Sorry." Kuruk lowered the ship down, and eased it into the large cave right in front of him. How convenient for there to be a hideaway for their ship. He lowered the ship down onto the floor of the cave, and he turned the ship off, turning his body around and looking to the back of the ship where the Knights were slowly getting themselves collected. He slowly walked down the ship, grabbing his weapon from the wall, and moved to the back of the ship. He pressed the button the doors opening, and he walked down the ramp. "Let's go boys."

"Time to go hunting." Cardo cooed rushing after Kuruk, and out into the opening of the cave. His masked head looked around down at the valley before. "We got to climb down this?"

"We do." Kuruk looked to Cardo, then back to the other Knights as they piled out of the ship. "Ready boys?" He led them to the edge of the cave, and he studied the face of the cliff for a minute. "I don't even-" Before he could say anything else, Ushar front flipped off the edge of the cliff, and when he landed with a thud on the ground below them, he called up to them, drawing Kuruk's attention.

"Come on pussies."

"Or we could do that." Kuruk sighed. "Alright boys. Better be up on your flexibility." He hugged the weapon to his chest, and he flipped off the edge of the cliff, landing right beside Ushar. "That wasn't so bad."

"Righto." Ushar nodded.

One by one the other Knights flipped off the cliff, landing on their feet.

Kylo's hips thrusted upwards, his focus being taken from the road. His hand slipped from the wheel, pulling it down, and the truck swerved into the other lane. His eyes widened when the oncoming car started beeping at him. He pulled the wheel quickly back into place, the truck sliding back into the right lane.

"Mmmhmm." You tried to lift your head up to see what was going on, but Kylo's hand gripped your skull hard, keeping you in place. Saliva dripped down the sides of your mouth and down Kylo's cock onto his clothes. You gagged against him, vibrations jolting through his length, making him moan louder.

Kylo's eyes went half-lidded, his self-control being lost. He rolled his head to the side a bit, and he pulled at the steering wheel again, this time going in the other direction. He'd wanted a peace of mind, and he was finding himself being comforted by your pleasure. He was also being pulled from the reality that he was driving. The front of the truck sped for the guard rail, and he hit it hard, your body falling down onto the floor, and between his legs. Kylo's attention snapped back as the truck's ass end flipped upwards. He saw Vic and the chickens flying through the air in front of him, and his eyes widened. He shot his hand out, slowing their fall.

Vic reached his hands out for the chickens mid-air, and he gathered them up. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion. He pulled the chickens to his chest, his body finally falling to the ground and he grunted. The chickens were freaking out in his hold, and pecking at his hands and fingers. "Ungrateful little fucks." He released them, and he rolled onto his side, pushing his body upwards. He rose to his feet, looking towards the truck which was flipped upside over the guard rail. He hurried over to it, and he ducked down, looking in through the broken windshield to you upside down and Kylo hovering right above you, holding himself up with the dashboard. "You guys good?"

"Does it look like we're fucking good?" Kylo scoffed, lowering himself down to the roof of the truck. He reached up for you, helping you out from your wedged position. Unfortunately for Kylo, his cock was still hanging out of his pants. He hadn't even noticed until you looked down at it. "Don't say a word." He quickly put himself back together, and he crawled out of the truck, his knees getting cut into with the broken glass on the ground. He rose to his feet. "Wait," He grabbed his dark shirt, tugging it off of him, exposing his large muscular torso, and he crouched back down, covering the glass up with it. He took your hand, helping you to your feet, and he looked you up and down. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I've got a lot going on." 

"No, you were too distracted by getting your cock sucked." Rey appeared behind Kylo, speaking with a harshened tone. "She can't be that good." 

"You're right. " Kylo whipped his body around, and he heard you gasp. He quickly glanced to you, confused. "What?" 

"I can see her..." You stepped to Kylo's side, looking the brunette haired girl up and down.

"What?" Confusion ran rampant across Rey's face at your words. She sneered. "Bullshit." 

"Then how come I can hear you and see you standing right there if it's bullshit?" You gestured to her, and you smirked. "Bitch." 

Vic sighed, rolling his eyes into the back of his head. He personally couldn't see Rey, it just looked and sounded like Kylo and you were talking to thin air. "We've got to get out of here. Someone for sure saw this...We can head towards those mountains over there." He motioned behind him to the mountains in the distance. "We best get going. Rey, if you can hear me, kindly fuck off. No one wants your petty ass here. You're a pathetic sad, lonely little girl if you're still bothering Kylo. Like don't you have anything better to do?" He paused then added. "I know you had a miserable existence alive, so I can't imagine it got any better being dead. Let's go guys. It's going to get dark soon. The sun is already setting." He spun on his heels, and rushed off towards the wooded area ahead of him.

"Bye Rey. Come on Y/N." Kylo grabbed your wrist, and tugged you along. He didn't want Rey around anymore than you did, but he couldn't get rid of her. He didn't know where to begin with that. His muscles rippled as you both walked after Vic. He rose a brow when the chickens started rushing after Vic. "No shit, he saves their lives and now they like him." 

"Animals know..." You kept side glancing to Kylo, taking in his enormously large exposed upper half. You held back the whimper than wanted to escape your throat. You wanted him to slam you up against one of those trees and take you right there. Your mind wandered, forgetting that Kylo could hear your thoughts. 

"Is that so?" Kylo stopped abruptly, and he smirked, looking at you. "You want me to do?" He pulled you to him, putting fingers under your chin and tipping your head back. He slowly lowered his mouth down to yours, hovering above it. Teasingly ghosting hot breaths against it. 

"Uhm.." Vic cleared his throat. "Guys, last time you started getting freaky, you literally flipped a car over. How about we wait till we're safe and not practically standing next to the accident area?" He glanced down to the chickens who were just looking up at him. It freaked him out how they just stared up at him with their beedy little eyes. He shuddered, shaking his hands at his sides. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, your both adults, but in my personal opinion, I think we've got a long ways ahead of and we need to get away from all this." He twisted back around, starting through the woods again. 

"I'll fuck you later. He's right." Kylo pulled away from you, releasing your hand and lowering it to his side. His hands swayed at his sides. As the three of you and the chickens walked through the woods, the sun lowered down over the horizon, and the only thing that provided any sort of light was the moon.

You stumbled over a fallen down log, your eyes not adjusting yet, and you grunted. 

Kylo sighed, stopping and looking back at you. He stepped to you, reaching his hand out for yours. He helped you to your feet, and he grabbed his lightsaber off his hip. He ignited it and he handed it to you. "Be careful." 

"Okay." You held onto the hilt with both hands, holding it out in front of you, illuminating the woods with the red glow of the blade. You had to have walked for hours. You were getting tired, and you needed to rest. "Kylo." 

"Not yet." Kylo could sense your exhaustion. He knew you wanted to stop, but it wasn't safe yet. Even though you were all miles away from the incident. He winced when you whined from behind him. "Stop whining." 

"Kylo, please, just for a minute." 

"Fine." Kylo growled, stopping mid-step. "VIC!" He called to the Knight who was far up ahead. 

"WHAT?!" Vic stopped as well, looking back to Kylo and you lit up in the darkness by the red glow. When you nor Kylo answered him, he stormed back over to you both. "What?"

"We're stopping for the night. I think we're safe for now. Y/N you got to put that blade away now." Kylo pursed his lips together when he saw you frown. "I'm sorry." 

"It's fine." You turned the blade off, and handed it back to him. When he took it, you lowered yourself down onto your knees, and leaned back up against the tree. "My feet hurt." 

"You're whiney." Vic rolled his eyes. 

"And you're an asshole, but you don't see me calling you out." You retorted back. 

"Enough." Kylo rose his hands up, not caring if either of you could see his gesture. He sat down on the ground beside you and he tipped his head back looking up to the sky that was being lit up by the faint glow of stars. "I can't believe I'm back on this shit ass planet. I came for you," He lowered his head down looking to you. "For you and you alone." 

"Why?" You sighed, keeping your gaze away from kylo's. You could feel his stare in the side of your neck. 

"Because..."

"Yeah Kylo...whyyyy....." Vic mocked, pacing back and forth kicking leaves around. 

"Shh." Kylo held his hand out in front of him, you and Vic hearing the same noise of multiple footsteps, and branches breaking. Kylo shot to his feet, narrowing his eyes as he looked around the woods. He took baby steps making his way around the tree, scanning the area. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness, and he saw a shadow moving in front of him. He pulled his saber to his side, igniting it right in Cardo's masked face. 

"SHIT!" Cardo jumped back, raising his weapon up. "Fuck Kylo." He sighed in relief, lowering his weapon to his side. "Fuck."

Kylo looked to Cardo's side the other Knights stepping out from the shadows. "What are you guys doing here?" 

"We came back to get you." Trudgen spoke up, looking to Vic shooing the chickens away from him. "More chickens?" 

"More chickens." Kylo's head lowered a bit. He'd been on guard, but knowing it was just the Knights, he seemed to ease up. "I'm exhausted. Can you guys keep a watch out?" He spun around, slowly walking back over to you. He lowered himself down and he gasped when you climbed up onto his lap. "What are you doing?" 

"You said, we'd fuck later...it's later." You pressed your lips to his, and you shoved your tongue into his mouth. You dominated his mouth roughly, leaving your saliva all inside his mouth. Your hands moved down his large unclothed chest, moans vibrating against his mouth as his muscles tensed under your touch. When you pulled from the kiss, you both sucked in air through your teeth. 

"Oh boy." Vic bent down, trying to pet one of the chickens, but it shied away from him. "Okay, seriously, make up your fucking minds. Do you like me or not?" 

Kylo's hands moved up your body, wrapping around your throat tightly. "You want me to fuck you?" 

"Yes...." 

"In front of my Knights, or with my Knights?" Kylo smirked when your cheeks lit up bright red. "You want my Knights to fuck you again? You enjoyed when they did before, didn't you?" You had been good about not fucking his Knights without his permission, perhaps it would ease the tension and lower the stress that was seeping from every single one of them. He lifted you upwards, standing to his feet. He kept his hands around your throat, walking you backwards into the more open spot. He removed his hands quickly, and he pointed to the ground. "Get on your hands and knees." As you heeded his command, he brought his hand to his pants, and undid it, slowly. He peered down at you as he tugged his cock free, and he started stroking himself. "Go on beg them ." He grunted, slowly working his hand up and down himself. 

You nibbled at your bottom lip for a minute, and you looked around the Knights who gathered in a circle around you. You felt the wetness growing between your thighs, and as you trailed every single one of them over, one by one, removing their masks, and dropping them to the ground, you could feel your heart beat increasing. "Please..." You arched your back upwards. "Please fuck me..." 

"Pleasure yourself, show us how wet you are." Kylo demanded, hearing the buttons and zippers of the 6 men start to come undone around him. He rubbed his thumb over his pre-cum covered head, and he growled when you didn't move fast enough. "I said, show us." 

That made you snap to attention. His stern tone slapped you in the face. You repositioned yourself, tugging your pants down, and tugging them from your feet. You sat down on the leafy ground, and you spread your legs apart. You slipped one hand down between your thighs, and put your hand to your sex, moaning softly. 

"Good girl. Vic," Kylo tossed him the hilt of his saber. "Give it to her." 

Vic nodded, one hand around his cock stroking himself, and the other hand gripped around the hilt of the saber. He stepped to you, and crouched down, handing it over to you. When you took it from him, you both looked to Kylo for the next set of instructions. 

"Lit it." Kylo grunted. 

Your face scrunched together, and you lit the red blade out in front of you. 

"Show us your dripping pussy with the blade..." Kylo grunted again. 

Vic's brows rose up when you hovered the red blade right above your sex, slowly starting to work your fingers into yourself. You let out a soft moan, your head tilting back a bit. You could feel the heat of the blade emitting from it. Your wrist started to shake struggling to keep the large weapon into the air. "Kylo..." 

Kylo could see the trembling of your hand, and he scoffed. "Vic, assist her.." 

"Okay." Kylo hadn't been specific in his instructions. He crouched down next to you, and he grabbed the saber from you, turning it off and tossing it to the side. He lowered himself down onto his ass, and he picked you up and placed you right above him. "Spit ." 

You looked down at his cock between your legs, and you gathered a large wad of spit into your mouth, and you let it fall down onto his cock. Perfect shot. It slowly moved down his length, and he drew your ass down on top of him. As he gently eased into you, your head flew back, and your heels dug into the ground, planting yourself in place. 

After Vic was fully inside of you, he reached over for the saber, igniting it back up in front of both your bodies, and he peered around you looking to Kylo. "Here you go boss." He was being a smug fuck, he knew it, but he didn't care. He bucked his hips. "Ride it." 

You grabbed onto his thighs, and you started bouncing up and down slowly. Your moans surrounded the group of men, forcing them to let out their own moans. 

Ushar stepped to you, and he placed his hand on top of your head, turning your head in the direction he was in. The Knights weren't going to wait for Kylo's go heads. He'd already given the okay. He pushed his hips forwards, his cock going right to your lips and he moaned when you lapped at his head greedily. "Good girl..." 

Trudgen and Kuruk stepped to Ushar's sides, bringing their cocks closer to your face. "You can lick all three..." Trudgen smirked won at you. 

Your mouth pulled from Ushar's cock and you dragged your tongue over the heads of all of their cocks. One by one you took their cocks into your mouth, bobbing up and down a couple times, and then pulling back. You went to the next Knight, doing the same, and then the next. You went up and down the line, bringing all three of them pleasure as Vic fucked your ass. The fingers on your left hand dug into his leg, holding you in place. 

Kylo moaned softly, slowly making his way between your legs, and he lowered himself down to his knees, and brought his head down. He lapped at your swollen clit, seeing how aroused you already were. "mmm, that's a good girl." He slipped his hand up gently pushing two large digits into you, and twisting them around a bit. As you got wetter, and pulsated harder, he snapped his hand back quickly, and he pulled his body up. He guided his cock to your opening, and he started teasing you, tracing over your opening. "You want this?" 

"Mmmmhmmm." You muttered against Kuruk's cock, saliva coating your cheeks from your sloppy head game. You gasped when Kylo pushed into you, and he lowered his body down to yours. He grabbed your throat, turning your face to his, and he grabbed your bottom lip with his teeth. Your eyes met his, and you saw the lust and passion ignited in his golden-honey eyes. You saw the predatory, feral look behind it. The dangerous stare. You moaned against his lips, and he pulled away, pushing your head back to the knights. He brought his mouth down to your neck, tasting the sweat seeping down your skin. You moaned through your lips dragging your tongue back over the heads of the Knights cocks as Kylo and Vic fucked your pussy and ass. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, your body starting to shake a bit. 

"Thats right, tremble..." Kylo spoke into the crook of your neck, aiming it for your ear. "Good girl." He thought maybe trying to praise you would be a nice turn of events. He got a better reaction from you than he'd expected. Your pussy gripped around his cock tightly, and his cock slickened with your wetness from your orgasm. "Oh fuck." Kylo's pace quickened into you. 

Ap'lek and Cardo lowered themselves at your sides, grabbing your hands and putting them around their cocks. Cardo held his hand over yours, showing you the pace he wanted you to work himself at. "Just like that..." He looked at you, Kylo ravaging your neck, for sure leaving hickeys, or bite marks behind. He grunted softly, his hips bucking up into your hand and his. 

Ap'lek's moans filled the air, as did the three Knights getting their cocks lapped at by you. He closed his eyes, bucking his hips up into your hand wildly. "mmmFuck." 

You were quickly brought into another orgasm from all the over stimulation and pleasure your body was experiencing. Your eyes clamped shut, your head tipping back and your mouth falling open, louds moans bursting into the air. "SHIT!" Your eyes fluttered back open as Ushar's cock slipped back into your mouth. His hands came up around the sides of your head, and he fucked into your mouth hard. He was almost brutal, bringing tears to your eyes, and making you gag much more than you'd been before. You choked when his seed shot hard into the back of your throat, and he pulled himself from you, making the cum drip from your lips and down your chin. "MMMm." Your tongue swiped out your bottom lip, trying to lap it back up.

Trudgen took over Ushar's place in your mouth giving you no time to collect yourself. He put one hand to the back of your head, and the other hand down to your throat, squeezing it hard forcing you to gag and choke against him. He liked the feelings and sensations that were around his cock when you did. His eyes trailed over your face, taking in how pathetically hot you looked. How full of pleasure your eyes were. "Naughty little thing." He was being playful, teasing. 

Vic and Kylo's paced into you were completely opposite. Vic was push, and Kylo would pull. It was doubling the pleasure building up in your lower half. Kylo's hands latched onto your breats, and he grabbed them hard. He shut his eyes, trying to imagine it was just you and him, and not the Knights. Their grunting and moans didn't help him create this reality. He scoffed, and he just kept his gaze on you. Your body was so sweaty, and so warm. 

Vic pressed his head hard into the ground, his toes curling as his orgasm shot up into your ass. He slowed his pace into you until he stilled, and he pushed your body upwards, helping you to your knees. Kylo had got the memo, lowering himself down onto his back, and Vic helped put your pussy back into his cock. He rose to his feet, and he grunted loudly. "I'm ready for a nap." He put his pants back together, and he walked over to a tree off to the side, lowering himself down to his ass and crossing his arms over his chest. Ushar was on the tree beside him, already looking like he was half-asleep. 

Cardo jumped to his feet, and he positioned himself behind you, lining his cock up to your already stretched out ass. He gently pushed into you, wiggling his hips around once he was inside of you. He wrapped one hand around you, slipping his middle finger down to your clit, and he started rubbing it as he started a pace into your ass. 

Kylo held onto your hips, ignoring the fact that he could see Cardo behind you, and he was making the most erotic, pleasured filled face. Kylo wasn't attracted to men, but even he had to admit that his Knights were pretty to say the least. Especially Cardo, he was far more ethereal than the rest of the Knights. He quickly brought his attention back to you as your head tipped back, your hands going onto his sweaty bare chest and he grunted. "Fuck me hard..." He moaned again when your hips started gyrating around faster and harder. "Right there...Fuck." 

Trudgen, Ap'lek and Kuruk stepped to you, Kuruk grabbing your face and slipping his cock back into you and the other two Knights reaching for your hands and bringing them to their cocks. Kuruk played with your hair, pushing it around on the top of your head, bucking his hips slowly into your mouth. "Lick it." He gasped when your tongue trailed up and down his length as he moved his hips. "Just the tip." He drew back leaving his head in your mouth. 

Your tongue lapped at his head frantically, and you heard the moans and felt the shudders that were coming from him. From the sounds of it, he was going to bust at any minute. You weren't far off. He shoved his cock back into your mouth, his seed hitting the back of your throat, making you gag a bit. You gasped, and swallowed it when he pulled from you. You were finally able to turn back to Kylo now. Your hands pumped the Knights cocks in your hands, and one by one, they stepped to you, and shot their seed all over your face. Your nostrils flared, the sticky ropes dripping down your face, as you looked down to Kylo who looked lost in his own world. 

Cardo rubbed your clit hard wanting to make you cum one last time before he and Kylo did. He grunted, putting his head down to your back and he planted wet kisses along your flesh. "Cum ..." His voice was low, sultry. His cock slammed into your ass, feeling you start to tighten and start to tremble again. The more you trembled the harder he fucked you until you exploded on Kylo and his cock, sending Cardo's body into overdrive. He blasted his seed into your ass, grunting through the whole euphoric ride. When he pulled from you, he fell backwards onto his back on the ground, and he chuckled softly. "Damn." 

Kylo wrapped his arms around you, pulling your body down to his, and he bucked up into you viciously. He brought you to orgasm again before he shot his own seed deep into your pussy. You both were panting and sweating, and heaving by the time he stopped. He didn't release you. "Someone give me a shirt." He reached for Cardo's shirt, whom finally collected himself and was pacing around. He brought the shirt to your face, and he wiped the cum from your face. "Better." He smiled a bit tossing the shirt right back at Cardo.

Cardo scoffed. "I don't want that." He shook his head. The other Knights were spread around, all trying to catch some Z's. He wasn't tired. He sighed heavily, looking back to you and Kylo all cuddled up into one anothers arms. He was almost jealous that he didn't have someone to keep him warm at night. He pursed his lips and he lowered himself down on the other side of the tree you and Kylo were in front of. "I'll keep watch.." 

"Thank you." Kylo had you tucked up into his arm, holding you against him tightly. "Goodnight.." He glanced down to you, and half smiled.

"Good night." You felt warm, comforted, safe in his arms, despite being in the middle of the woods. With the Knights around, you felt even safer.


	19. Anomaly

Tw- graphic language, major character deaths, angst...this chapter is kind of tragic tbh.... trust the process....there's not much smut in this...sorry guys 

please read/comment/vote. Love ya'll

The sounds of the chickens clucking was what woke you from your sleep, your body jolting upwards, and your head turning in the direction of the noise. You blinked trying to adjust to the brightness of the sun beaming down on you from above. When you came to, your mouth fell open, and tears burst into your eyes. "KYLO!"

Kylo shot up from leaning back against the tree, eyes looking right to you in front of him. "What?" He asked groggily, and then he saw it. The FBI agents all gathered around you, him and the Knights, and Trudgen with a gun against his head. "What the fuck?" He quickly rose to his feet, the guns being pointed in his direction now for moving. He grabbed your wrist, and pulled you behind him against the tree. "What the fuck do you people want huh?"

"Ren, they took Ushar. He's gone." Trudgen pushed his forehead harder into the gun sneering at the masked man before him. "Do it, pussy."

"Fuck." Kylo whispered under his breath. Then two men stepped out in front of him. One of them had short grey hair, a grey mustache that was well kept, and a grin across his older features. The man beside him had scruffy brunette hair, and baby like features. He stepped to them, making the armed men shift uncomfortably.

The older man spoke first. "We've taken one of your men because he killed one of mine. We can't let that go unpunished. However, I'm here to help you. You help me, and I'll help you." He rose his hand at his side. "That weapon," He pointed to the saber on Kylo's hip. "I want to know more about it, and how to make them. Also, I want to know about hyperspace, and hyperdrive. I'm very curious...we know very little about space, and we need to know more. I think in the end, you'll be more than willing to help us." He smirked now.

The younger male beside him cleared his throat, stepping towards Kylo. He peered behind him to you. "That's her Sir." He turned his head to the older male.

The older male nodded to his armed men, and they slowly started walking towards Kylo. Kylo drew his saber outwards, igniting it at his side, and lowered his body a bit, getting into a fighting stance. "Don't." He was warning them.

"Do it." The older man snapped at his men. They rushed at Kylo, blasting bullets right at him. Kylo was quick with the movements of his wrists, blocking the bullets with his blade, and twirling his body around. He brought his hand straight up, shoving the blade through the armor of one of the men, and pulling it back. He spun on his heels, cutting through the neck of the second armed man,and he glared at the rest of them, looking around taking count of how many men there were.

You had ducked down to avoid getting shot when the armed men started shooting at Kylo. Your hand flew up to your mouth, stopping yourself from crying out for Kylo. You inched around the tree to the backside, and shut your eyes for a minute. You heard more gun shots, and your heart wrenched. You peered around the tree, seeing Kylo pinning one of the guards down on the ground, and shoving the saber through his chest. His hair was splayed messily on his head from his movements, and his teeth were gritted. He quickly looked back to you, and told you to run. You froze in place. You couldn't move. Your body started trembling, and you finally mustered the courage to get up. Your knees buckled as you were upright, and your hand flew down to your side sprinting forwards through the woods. You could feel your heart beating rapidly against your chest as your feet moved quickly through the woods. You stopped for a second, and saw the armed men rushing after you. "Shit." You started running again, but when you heard Vic cry out in agony, you stopped, whipping your head around seeing the armed man snap his arm back,and drop him to the ground. "NOOOO!"

The armed man that had Vic's arm, and had him face first on the ground lowered his hand down, putting the gun to the back of his head. "Don't try anything stupid. I don't want to have to kill you." He grinned under his mask.

Vic wiggled a bit, but he opted that the best option would be to not be a dumbass, and fight back. He let out a heavy sigh, the leaves around his face moving around. He looked to the side, to you, and he frowned seeing you get snatched up in the armed men's hold and dragged back to the group.

Kylo had been struck on the back of the head while he had the man down on the ground, and he collapsed to the side of the body. He'd dropped his saber when he hit the ground, it rolling off to the side. He groaned, trying to gather his barrings, and he growled when a foot went to his throat, and he shot his hands up grabbing onto it. "Fuck off me!" He pulled the foot up, but another armed man bent down, shoving their gun into his mouth.

"Don't." The armed man spat bitterly through his mask.

The older man and the younger man watched as the rest of the Knights were caught, despite their best efforts to fight, they were out numbered. "Now, you'll come with us....You'll tell us everything we need to know, and someone will go down for Derrik's death. He was one of us." The older man looked right to Kylo, narrowing his eyes.

"LET ME FUCKING GO!" You struggled against the men's hold, and you kicked your feet out in front of you, but you were dropped to the ground, and shoved down face first, your arms being pulled behind your back, and cuffed. As soon as they released you, you quickly scattered to your feet, wiggling your wrists in the cuffs. "Mother fuckers. I have a lawyer. This is illegal. This is abuse."

"Abuse? One of you killed a bunch of agents, military, government officials. One of you killed a good man." The older male stepped to you, raising his hand up and back handing you hard across the cheek. Before he could say anything else, Ap'lek spoke up. "It was me. I did it. I kill them all." The older man's head whipped around, and he cocked his head to the side. He sized the knight over, and he sighed. "Kill him."

Two armed men stepped to Ap'lek who'd been handcuffed as well, and they put him down to his knees. Ap'lek didn't fight against their movements. He looked to Kylo, who was shaking his head frantically, and then to you. "Stay out of trouble okay?" He smiled faintly, and he tipped his head down. The armed men looked to their boss, when he nodded, they put their guns to his head and pulled the trigger.

"NOOOOOO!" Your face lit up red, your tears bursting from your eyes, and your body collapsing onto the ground. You sobbed, looking up to Ap'lek's fallen body, blood seeping from the bullet holes. "NOOO...." Your blurry, watery gaze looked the older male up and down, and you ripped your hands out of the cuffs, using the help of the force. The cuffs slipped off of your body, and you forced yourself to your feet again. You lunged at the older male, but you were stopped by the force, Kylo. "LET ME GO KYLO!"

Kylo had just barely been able to wiggled his finger, but it was enough to stop you from doing something stupid. He sighed against the gun in his mouth and he looked to the older man who was fascinated with his powers. He could see it across his face. His nostrils flared, the corner of his eye twitching and he wiggled his hand from under the armed mans hold, and he shot him flying through the air. He shot his hand up, throwing the male with the gun in his mouth back, and he rose to his feet. He glanced to Ap'lek body, and then back to the older male. "Don't kill anymore of my Knights, and I'll help you. But I've got conditions."

The older male nodded. "I'm ready to hear them."

The younger scruffy haired male stepped to you, walking around your frozen in place body, studying you. He let out a small hum, and he stopped in front of you. "You've got powers like them huh? Interesting. I'm going to have to take samples, and study you when we bring you back to the facility." He sounded far too excited.

"Fuck you." You sneered at him, keeping a stern hardened gaze on him. You strained against Kylo's hold, but he had you.

"I want my girl, and my Knights to not be touched. Whatever whack ass experiments you want to do, you can do on me. I won't have them be poked and prodded." Kylo's golden-emerald eyes moved up and down the male's body, taking in his body language.

"Done. What else?"

"I want them put somewhere safe, where no one else is going to bother them. I want all the charges you planned on pinning on her, to go on me. Take me for everything. I don't care. As long as she doesn't get in trouble, nor do my Knights. I also want my Knights to be able to go home if they choose." Kylo crossed his arms over his chest, tipping his head up.

"No can do on letting them go back home. But yes to everything else." The older male wasn't going to change his mind. He'd argue for hours if he had to. That was his choice. "Actually, maybe we can work something out. I want to be brought to space. I want to see what it's like. We were going to send a team out there, but if you can just take us, we won't have to risk it. Is there a ship here than can do that?" He looked around, and then back to Kylo.

"None of your fucking business. We're not fucking taking you anywhere." Cardo chimed in from the side of the group, wiggling his wrists around in his cuffs. "You couldn't handle being in space....you're not made to be there for a reason. You don't have the technology to get there, because you're not fucking meant to. Why don't you just stay on earth like good little earthlings, and let us fucking go?" He growled when he got hit on the back of the head with one of the armed mens' gun and he dropped down to the ground, unconscious.

"Get them the fuck out of here. Take them to the cars." The older man sneered, motioning with his hand to get the Knights.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Kuruk spat out, brushing his shoulder away from the armed mans hold. "FUCK YOU!" He stepped backwards, lifting his foot up and kicking the man backwards. He was grabbed from behind, and his body spun around, his face crash landing into the tree, making blood seep from his parted lip. He spit out a mouthful of blood at the armed man when he turned around, and he grunted when the armed man shot him in the stomach. Kuruk's bloody lips parted, and he collapsed to his knees, falling backwards onto his back, looking up to the sky.

"Didn't I fucking say no more of my Knights die?" Kylo growled, drawing his hand up and pulling his saber from the ground, and holding the hilt tightly.

"That was a fluke." The older man snapped, looking to his armed men. "STOP FUCKING KILLING THEM. TAKE THEM TO THE CAR." He slowly turned back to Kylo, an apologetic look on his face. "I promise, no more of them will die. I am sorry about that." He let out a small laugh nervously, seeing the anger spread over Kylo's freckled face.

"Where are you taking them, and my girl?" Kylo ignited the blade at his side, and he sneered.

"We'll take them to a safe house. That way we can keep an eye on them, and make sure you do exactly what we've agreed to. Is that okay?" The male smirked. "Put that thing away." He pointed to the saber. "You don't need that anymore."

Kylo glanced down at it, his mind racing with the thought of how many of the men he'd be able to kill compared to how many Knights, or you would die. He figured he wasn't that quick, and they were still outnumbered. It wasn't a risk he was going to take. Especially with how fucking trigger happy these assholes were. He thought if he coughed, or talked or moved wrong, someone else would die. He sighed, lowering the blade to his side, and turning it off. "I'm keeping it on me." He looked to you, and he frowned. "I'm sorry Y/N."

"Kylo..." You felt his force hold release, and you rushed past the older man and the younger man over to him. Your arms wrapped around his body tightly, and you buried your face into his still bare chest. "Please don't do this. He's not going to keep his word. Look at him, he's crooked. We can take them. We can get out of here...we'll go back to space...please..." You were aware of how pathetic you sounded, and desperate. But you couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't going to go like Kylo thought it was. No government men could be trusted. Derrik for example..a dirty cop...he'd proven your theory further. "Please.." Your cheeks glistened with the salty tears that kept streaming down them.

"It'll be fine..." Kylo put his hands onto your forearms, and gently pushed you back. He lowered his head down, pressing his lips to yours, and kissing you gently, passionately.

"Alright, enough love birds. Let's go." The older man turned to the younger one, and leaned into him, whispering into his ear. "Get the girl and those men into the safe house up in the mountains. Watch them. Don't let any of them out of your sight." He pulled from the male, and he stepped to Kylo's side. "Let's go." He grabbed his arm, and he started leading Kylo through the woods towards a dirt road that was just a couple miles up from where you all had been. He let Kylo get into the passenger seat, and he watched as the younger male brought you into his SUV, and drove off. He turned back to Kylo who hadn't pried his gaze off of the car leaving. "You love her don't you?"

Kylo's head snapped in the man's direction, and he furrowed his brows. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"A man doesn't just give his life up for a woman who he doesn't love. You were so quick with it too. Not even a second thought. She obviously means something to you, if you don't know that..." The older male turned the car on and started driving down the road. There was an awkward tension between him and Kylo, it was hostile, almost annoyingly so. He cleared his throat, wanting to break the thickness of the air. "So, what's your name anyways?"

"Kylo..." Kylo didn't bother looking to him, he had his arms crossed over his chest. He'd been mulling the mans words over in his head, trying to decide if he did love you or not. He didn't want anything bad to happen to you, the idea alone made his blood boil with rage, and tightness form in the pit of his stomach. "Don't ....if you're trying to make small talk to ease your own awkwardness, don't bother. I have nothing to say to you..."

"What if I told you if you don't talk to me, all i've got to do is make one phone call and your beloved dies?" The older male smirked as he heard Kylos body shift a bit from beside him. "That's what I thought."

"You can't threaten me. I could easily flip this car upside down, and kill you." Kylo growled bitterly.

"You don't get it do you? If I don't check in every so often, the orders are clear to kill them all. You best just behave." The older male felt victorious. He'd gotten what he'd wanted, and he was about to get more. All his questions about space were about to be answered. He was going to get promoted, and he was going to become rich.

"Fine." Kylo clenched his hands into his palms, making fists. He slid his knuckles which were turning white from how hard he had them clenched, back and forth across his thighs. "What the fuck could you possibly want to talk about?"

"For starters, what other powers do you have?" The older male kept his gaze forwards as he sped down the dirt road, swerving onto the main road. He was behind the other SUVS quite a distance. He wasn't going to the same place they were. He was bringing Kylo back to the facility so he could get his experiments started.

"I'm a force user. I can move shit with my powers, I can control people.I can get into their heads. I can make them feel things.I can manipulate them and control them." Kylo went on to explain what he was able to do, his tone stayed sharpened and seeping with venom as he spoke. He sighed heavily, and he looked to the SUVS which were taking the upcoming exit. He followed the last SUV as they continued down the highway. "You're not-"

He was cut off. "We're going back to my facility. They'll be safe where they're going." The male tried to assure Kylo again. "So, you've always been a force user? Are you born that way?"

"I..I don't want to talk anymore." Kylo snapped, keeping his golden-honey eyes looking out the window.

When the SUVS pulled up in front of a large cabin that was upon the top of a large mountain that over looked the valley, Vic sighed. "My chickens are coming with me." He puffed out his chest, and his nostrils flared out as he looked to the front seat.

You had been put in the passenger seat of the SUV, the same one Vic had been put in the back of,and you turned your head looking to Vic. "I thought you hated them."

"They're my only comfort, leave me alone." Vic jiggled his cuffed hands around, sliding them into the front seat, leaning forwards. "Since we're here, can you uncuff me now?"

The young agent scoffed, rolling his eyes, and turning the car off. He watched as the other agents got out of their cars, dragging the Knights into the front door, and he finally turned scanning you over and then reaching for Vic's wrists. He undid his cuffs, and he cleared his throat trying not to sound nervous. "They're in the back. I had one of the agents grabbed them. I thought they might have belonged to one of you-" He was cut off by Vic chiming in.

"Thanks." Vic pulled his body back, and he grabbed the door handle, shoving it open and jumping out. He walked around the vehicle quickly, and popped open the trunk. The chickens came flying out at him, and he grabbed them up into his arms, carrying the four of them to the cabin. Surprisingly, they weren't pecking at him. In fact, as his piercing blue eyes looked down at them, they had fear in their beedy eyes. "It's alright. Daddy's got you." He stepped into the completely finished wooden cabin, his mouth falling open in awe. "Damn, this is nice." He looked around, taking in the details. He shifted from foot to foot when the armed men were staring right at him. "So, ya'll are staying here with us?"

"Duh dude." Cardo cooed from his seated position on the large leather couch, slinging his arm over the top of it, and resting his chin down on the back of it. His baby blue eyes skimmed Vic up and down, and he chuckled softly. "You've made nice with your own kind. How touching."

"Don't even start," Vic lowered the chickens to the floor, and he rose his body back up. He slowly walked over to Cardo, and he leaned down whispering into his ear. "We've got to get out of here and help Kylo."

"I know." Cardo glanced up to his fellow knight, scowling. "Not now. I've got a plan."

Ushar came walking out into the main room, his lips stained with dry blood and swollen, his eyes were black and blue. "Hey guys...how nice of you to join me."

"What the fuck happened to you?" Trudgen's face scrunched together as he eyed the beaten up and battered knight over.

"I tried to get away." Ushar laughed trying to brush it off. "I'm fine. Where's Ap'lek and Kuruk?" He glanced around, noticing their lacking presences.

"They're dead." You spat stepping into the cabin, the young agent holding into your shoulder as he ushered you inside. "Just like we're going to be..."

"You'll be fine, all of you as long as you do what you're told." The young agent spat, pushing you further into the cabin. "Did you scope it out?" He turned his attention to one of the armed men.

"Yes sir. All clear." He replied, drawing his gun up to his chest, and stepping in front of the closed front door. "We've got details at all the doors."

"Good. Now, let's all just play nice, and it'll all be over soon." The scruffy haired agent stepped further into the cabin, and he waved his hand dismissively. "How about we have some drinks? Relax?" He forced a smile across his baby like features.

"How about you go fuck yourself?" Cardo tipped his head back, grinning widely at the agent. "I'm sure you do that a lot...So run along..." He motioned with his hand for the male to leave.

The agent's expression hardened, annoyance washing over his face. "I might not look like a big man, but let me tell you, I can either make your stay here miserable, or I can make it like a vacation. I suggest you be nice to me,..."

"Or what? You'll cry? You'll run along to mommy and you'll tell her how big scary space men bullied you?" Cardo chuckled, the other Knights laughter filling the room.

"Cardo, knock it off." You rolled your eyes. The agent was right. He could make it literal hell here for you and the Knights. You sighed, and pivoted in his direction. "Drinks would be lovely, thank you." You slowly walked through the room, taking a quick glance to the armed men posted up around the room, and you lowered yourself onto the couch beside Cardo, leaning forwards and whispering to Vic. "We've got to make them feel like we're going to be good. Least for a little while, and when they least expect it, we make a break for it. You down?"

When the young agent returned he saw you, Cardo and Vic all whispering at one another. He sneered, stepping to the back of the couch with loud footsteps. "Secrets don't make friends."

"Neither does killing our friends...." Trudgen spat from a chair off to the side, leaning back in it and smirking. "But who cares right? Who needs friends...."

You pulled your body back upright, looking to the agent holding a big bottle of tequila. You held your hand out for it. When he handed it over to you, you took it quickly, twisting the cap off, and bringing the nozzle to your lips. You leaned your head back and chugged it down.

"Goddamn, easy killer." Cardo snatched the bottle from you, tugging it away from your face and shaking his head. "You most certainly don't need to be chugging this. You'll have a bitch of a hangover tomorrow." He brought it to his own lips, taking a small sip and handing it over to Vic. He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip,and he felt the warmth of the liquid fill his stomach. He let out a small groan of approval, and he quickly stated. "So what? We're to stay here like caged animals forever?"

"Only until my boss tells me differently. IF Kylo cooperates, then you'll be let go." The agent joined everyone sitting down, and he looked around slowly.

"If he doesn't?" You had to ask. Everyone had been thinking it,and you were too curious to know what was going to happen if he didn't. Your mind was racing.

"Then you all die, painfully, and slow." The agent smirked cocking his head to the side. "As does Kylo. Sorry to say, but you're stuck here. Better hope Kylo does the right thing." He was gloating.

You scoffed, looking over the couch to the chickens, and then back to the group. You missed Kylo already, and it'd only been what, an hour? Maybe two? You frowned, unable to stop thinking about how he'd just given himself over to them for yours and the Knights safety. It was probably one of the most selfless things he'd done. You could only think that he did care for you. Despite everything he'd done, and his mood swings, and toxic behavior, he didn't even think twice about sacrificing himself. The more you thought about it, and him, the more your heart ached for him, and his well being. The bottle of tequila got brought around in a circle at least four times before you were drunk. It was getting dark out now, and you were feeling the emotional exhaustion from the day finally taking a hold on you. You pushed yourself upwards, but you collapsed right down to the wooden floor. You were drunk.

Cardo and Vic jumped up, both grabbing an arm, and lifting you back to your feet. "We've got her." Cardo spat at the agent who also jumped to assist. "Don't touch her." Vic and him led you around the couch and into one of the bedrooms, lowering you down onto the bed. Cardo straightened his body upright, and he scoffed. "We need to do something. They're going to kill us. Kylo isn't going to give them shit."

"Not yet." Vic replied rolling his eyes. Though he understood the impatience his fellow Knight felt, and the urgency of the situation, with you and the other Knights drunk, none of them were in any condition for a jail break.

"Then when? Can't do shit after we're dead." Cardo's tone was harsh, bitter. His baby blue eyes trailed over your body, as you curled up in a ball, grabbing the pillow and cuddling it. It pulled at his heart strings. The knights knew you missed Kylo, it was clear. He sighed, and he climbed up into bed behind you, wrapping his arms around you, and nuzzling his face into your neck. "It's okay. I'm here."

Vic looked on to the sight unfolding before him. "You can't-"

"I'm not. I'm just cuddling her, alright?" Cardo retorted quickly. As much as he wanted to fuck you, you were drunk and he had the deceny not to take advantage of that. Plus, Kylo wasn't here to give him permission and he didn't want to deal with the repercussions of touching you while Kylo was locked up. He also didn't think you were exactly in the mood. He was just trying to bring you comfort even though he wasn't Kylo, he could try. He also wanted some comfort himself. The Knights dying, Kylo being taken, them being held hostage, it was all overwhelming, and normally he wasn't one to let emotions get in the way, the booze was effecting him more so than he wanted to admit. He slowly closed his eyes, and he smiled when your hands grabbed onto his, and held onto him tightly.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep out there, just in case." Vic turned on his heels, and he slowly walked out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him. Trudgen, and Ushar were both passed out in their chairs, their heads tiled backwards, and snoring. He rolled his eyes, and he looked at the armed men who were completely at attention, weapons to their chest, their legs spread apart. They weren't going to bed any time soon, which meant neither was he. He wasn't going to let anything happen. He sat down on the couch, and the chickens came clucking around the couch to his feet. He smiled faintly, leaning down and picking them up one by one onto the couch. They curled up against and on his lap, and he chuckled. "Warming up to me finally, feathery little bastards..."

The young agent kept his eyes on Vic, seeing him finally knock out with everyone else. He was just about to reach for his phone when it rang in his pocket. He pulled it out, bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Kylo is cooperating. I'll keep in touch." The older male hung the phone up, shoving it back into the jacket pocket, and pushing the metal door open to the room where Kylo was spread along a metal table, his arms and legs spread open like a star fish, and his body strapped in. There were nurses and doctors poking, and prodding his naked body. "I've just checked in."

Kylo was barely coherent. He'd been drugged up with something really strong, and he was struggling to stay alert. His head was like a puddle, and he had barely any thoughts crossing it. He had heard his words, and they went in coherently, but when they went out the other side, they were just garbled nonsense. He groaned, his lips parting, and drool coming down the sides of his cheeks.

"Don't try and talk. We've given you an anesthetic." The agent walked around the table, examining Kylo's weakened state. He looked to the doctor who'd just drawn blood. "Bring it to the lab. I want those results back immediately. I don't care if they say I've got to wait, I want them NOW." The doctor rushed out of the room, and the nurse looked to him, fear in her eyes. "Tell me what you've found so far."

The young woman spoke with shaky words. "Sir, nothing abnormal. Everything is exactly like a healthy male his age would be. There's nothing different."

This seemed to irritate the agent. He stomped his foot out, and growled. "Look again."

'Sir-"

"I fucking said, check again. He's not from our world, Rachel, there's got to be something different. Useless...." The agent threw his hands up to his sides, shaking his head. He was irritated with this outcome. He thought sure as shit, something would be different. It had to be. Perhaps the blood results would be different.

Kylo's eyes fluttered open and shut. His head rolled to one side and then the other trying to get away from the nurse putting sticky patches onto his temples. He mumbled out words, but they were inaudible. They made no sense. In his mind he was screaming now. She was going to elocute him again. He pulled at the binds on his wrists. He was too weak and numb to use his powers. He felt powerless. The little bit of thoughts that he was able to have, they were all of you, and if you were okay or not. 

"Let me see." The agent crossed his arms over his chest, standing in front of the machine, and he narrowed his eyes when she turned the machine on, and pressed the button. He heard Kylo groan, and heard his body thrash up against the metal table as electricity shot through him. He kept his gaze on the screen, seeing the scan come back normal. "This is fucking impossible. Something isn't right. Do it again." 

"Sir...I don't think-" 

"I don't pay you to think. Do it." The agent spat coldly. 

The nurse swallowed hard, and pressed the button again. She averted her gaze to the ground, and tried to tune out Kylo's groans and cries that filled the air. It made her sick having to do this to him. If he was as important as her boss had made it out to be, than why were they treating him so poorly? She didn't like it. She didn't have a very strong stomach to begin with, and this, this was torture. She didn't feel right about it what so ever. 

"I'll be back." The agent took his leave. The woman hurriedly removed the patches from Kylo's head, and she dropped them to the ground. "I'm so sorry. Here, have some water." She sauntered across the floor to the sink and she grabbed a plastic cup, rushing back over to his side. She slid her hand under his raven locks, and up to his head, tipping it forwards. She carefully brought the edge of the cup to his quivering lips and she poured it inside his mouth. He was messy about it, not his fault. The anesthetic made it nearly impossible to do anything. She let him sip at it, and she pulled it away. She carefully lowered his head back down, and she used her sleeve to wipe the corners of his mouth. 

"Nurse...." Kylo's golden-emerald half lidded eyes were full of sadness. 

The nurse sighed, looking back to him and frowning. "Yes?" She was shocked he was able to speak. 

"Tell Y/N that I love her....please..." Kylo's head tipped back, his eyes looking up to the bright lights hanging from the ceiling above him. He wasn't going to survive this. They were going to experiment on him until he wasn't able to handle it, and he'd die here. He was sure of it. He wasn't going to see you again. He could only pray that you and the Knights fought back, and got out of wherever you were. He tried to save you. He really did. Tears dripped from his closed eyes, and he sobbed softly. 

"I will...I promise...." The nurse turned on her heels, and she gasped when the older agent was standing right in front of her. Her body stiffened, and she gulped. "Sir," 

He grabbed her throat, and threw her into the wall. "Stupid bitch. What? Did he do some mind trick on you and you forgot your place? Or are you just stupid? Get out of my sight, now." He growled, watching her scatter to her feet, and running out of the room. "Good news space boy, your blood results came back. There's an anomaly in it. An anomaly that is exactly what I was hoping for. You're going to be more than useful for us." He stepped to Kylo, looking him up and down, and stopping at his face. "Are you crying? I can assure you, once we drain your blood and use it to make our own little space people, we'll take really good care of your girl...Really....good care." He smirked. 

You woke up in the middle of the night, a nightmare being the reason. Your body was covered in sweat, and overheating between your bodies reaction to the nightmare and Cardo's body against yours. You twisted a bit, and inched over to the cool side of the bed, sighing. "Cardo..." Your head was pounding ruthlessly. A hang over. 

Cardo's baby blue eyes opened slowly, looking at you. "Y/N, are you okay?" 

"I've got a headache..." You brought your hand up to your sweaty head, and wiped it. But your hands were clammy too.

"Come on." Cardo pulled his body upwards, and he rose to his feet. It took him a couple seconds to wake up, and he moved around the bed slowly. He bent down, sliding his hands under your body, and pulling you up off the bed, holding you against his chest as he carried you into the bathroom. He lowered you down into the tub, and he reached over for the knob turning it on. You were already naked, so this whole ordeal was easier for him. He was still half asleep. He turned back to you, and he sighed. "A bath will help. I'll get you some water-" He felt your fingers wrap around his wrist, and he stopped mid-motion. 

"Cardo, is Kylo going to be okay?" 

"I don't know...." Cardo didn't want to lie to you. You didn't deserve that. He pulled his wrist from your hold, rising to his feet. He got out a glass of water, and he gave it to you. He helped wash you up, your hair, your back. He helped you dry off, and he wrapped the towel around you. It was taking every ounce of self control he had not to throw you down and devour you. 

You'd sat down on the bed, your eyes moving down his body slowly. You could see his bulge, and you smiled. "Horny?" 

"No shit." Cardo looked away from you, and he scoffed. "Don't worry about it. Go back to bed." He turned on his heels. 

"Cardo, wait," You spread your legs apart, the towel falling to the sides of you as it came undone. "I want to take care of you for taking care of me." You slid your body further up onto the bed. 

"What about Kylo?" Cardo asked with skepticism. He could feel his cock throbbing against his pants. "I can't fuck you..." He looked down, hating himself for saying that. He stepped back to the bed, and got onto his knees between your legs. "But I can eat you out. That's not fucking you. It's just having a snack." He grabbed your thighs, pulling you closer, and he got to work. His tongue plunged into your core, his thumb going to your clit, and he absolutely devoured you. 

[POVS next morning]

You woke up curled up on Cardo's chest, and your eyes slowly looked around the lit up room. The sun was shining in through the curtains, and you sneered. You didn't want to be awake yet. You were still exhausted. You could feel it. However, you didn't have a headache anymore. Cardo's pleasure seemed to have ridded your body of that when he made you cum last night. You had the slightest tinge of guilt inside of you, knowing Kylo wouldn't be very happy with you or the Knight for doing that, but at least you hadn't of fucked him. You sighed, and Cardo stirred under you. Both of your heads turned hearing bickering coming from the other side of the door. You jumped to your feet, pure panic taking over, and you hurried to the door, pulling it open. You didn't even think about the fact that you were naked. You stood in the door way, and you scoffed seeing Vic trying to get a chicken back from the young agent. "What is happening?" 

Everyone's head turned in your direction, and looked your naked body over. Your cheeks lit up bright red, and you glanced down. "Oh." 

Cardo rolled his eyes, grabbing the blanket off the bed, and walking over to you, wrapping it around you quickly. He pulled you back into the room. "Get dressed." He stepped out into the main part of the cabin, and he rose a brow. "What is happening out here indeed." 

"He took my chicken. He wants to eat it." Vic snapped, bringing his attention back to the agent holding his precious little feather baby. He'd gotten to have a love/hate relationship with them. 

"Seriously?" Cardo shook his head. "I'm fucking surrounded by children." He didn't care. If Vic and this agent wanted to fight over a chicken, he wasn't going to stop them. He had far pressing matters to attend to and deal with. "What's for breakfast? You guys make us food, or bring us something?" He plopped down into the couch, his legs flying up and going back down onto the floor hard. 

"No..I..." The agent threw the chicken at Vic, and he looked to Cardo. "I didn't...I guess you all need to eat..." He glanced to the armed men, and he motioned to them. "Go get some food." Two armed men rushed out of the cabin.


	20. I fucking love you

Tw- violence, gore, graphic language, smut...some fluff....<3 more chickens...more chaos...

please read/comment/vote. Love ya'll

"Wow, you've really fucked up this time haven't you Kylo?" Rey stepped out of the shadows, standing before Kylo's strapped in body, looking him over slowly. She frowned seeing how pathetic he looked. He'd been drained of blood, had multiple IV's hooked up to him, and he had all sorts of wires and patches strapped to machines all over his almost completely naked body. She could see the pain in his half-lidded golden-emerald eyes, and she sighed. "Damn it Kylo..." She bent down over his body, and she quickly worked at the straps getting them undone. "Come on you enormous baby." She wrapped his large arm around her neck, and helped him sit upright. As soon as she tried to stand him up, he fell to the ground.

"Re...rey...." Kylo's head tipped downwards towards his bare chest, his eyes fluttering open and closed. "I can't..." Even his words came out weakened, and strained. He swiped his tongue over his dry, cracked lips and he leaned back against the leg of the table, groaning outwards.

Rey crouched down in front of him, glaring. "Kylo, i swear on the maker, if you don't get up, you are going to die here. As much as I'm fucking pissed at you, I don't want you to fucking die. Now, get up." She reached for his arm again, side stepping to his side, and straining to get him to his feet. She wasn't strong enough to lift his large body up without any help from him. She scoffed. She stepped back in front of him, grabbing his large freckled face,and pulling it up so she could look into his eyes. She could visibly see the life slipping from him. She let his face go, and ripped out the IV's and the patches off of him. Her eyes widened when the machines started beeping and lights started flashing. "Kylo, come the fuck on."

"Rey," He weakly reached his large hand up, grabbing her wrist gently. "Please...go to Y/N, help her...I can't."

Rey's eyes narrowed. "No Kylo. I'm not going to leave you here to die. God only knows how much more you can take before you're dead. Let me help you."

Kylo shook his head a bit. "Why do you even want to help me? I killed you...." He grunted, pain searing through his entire body. His head started pounding as the sounds from the machines played over and over again. He knew damn well someone was going to come rushing into the room at any minute.

Rey rolled her eyes. "Are you that daft? I fucking love you....You big fool. Now get the fuck up." Her head snapped up hearing footsteps approaching the door. "Kylo, seriously, I'm done fucking around. Get up." She shot her body upright, and she shot her hand out in front of her holding the door closed as the men on the other side tried knocking it down. "I can only hold them off for so long. I don't know how much I can use my power...I am dead." She side glanced downwards at him. "Get up!"

Kylo heard the men trying to break through the door, and his chest rose, and lowered slowly. He was weak. This was the weakest he'd ever been in his life. He strained, pulling his hands down and pushing his body upwards. He got his ass up a couple inches, but he fell right back to the ground. "I'm too weak Rey."

"Fucking hell Kylo...." Rey stepped back him, keeping her arm outstretched to keep the hold on the door. She grabbed onto his arm. "Come on,..." She pulled as he pushed, and he slowly rose up. She leaned him up against the edge of the table, letting him collect himself. "Kylo..I can't hold this much longer."

Kylo's head turned, his feet pivoting around, and he straightened himself out. "Rey, please go help Y/N...Make sure she's okay..."

Rey rose a brow into the air, her hand shaking as it was out in front of her. She could feel the force powers slowly weakening. She wouldn't be able to hold them out much longer. "Alright." Just like that she was gone. The door bursted open, armed men rushing into the room, guns aimed right at Kylo.

"Bring it fuckers." Kylo stepped around the table, and he wiggled his fingers at his sides, making the first two men fly back into the group, knocking them backwards. He took baby steps closer to the door, his knees wobbling as he moved. It took every single ounce of strength he had just to keep himself upright, let alone use powers. "Grandfather, please....give me the strength to get out of here....."

"You've really gotten yourself into quite the predicament haven't you?" Vader's force ghost appeared beside Kylo, and he rose his hand to his arm, and shut his eyes, pushing his powers into Kylo. "Don't say I never helped you." With that he was gone. It wasn't much power, but it was more than Kylo had before.

Kylo sighed feeling his body getting somewhat stronger. He pulled his hand up, curling his fingers inwards, and breaking a couple necks. He stepped to the doorway, and he growled seeing more men rushing from both directions, and he saw the older agent in the back. "Come get it." He waved his hand, the guns flying from the men's grasps, and into his own. He held onto the handle's, pulling the triggers back shooting bullets carelessly down the hallway. Armed men dropped like flies as he walked down the expansion of the hallway. He spun on his heels, taking more men out. He was aiming almost perfectly. The spot right under their masks, where their necks were just barely exposed. He aimed for it, hitting every time.

The older agent's mouth fell open, his shock apparent across his face as Kylo took his men out like nothing. Luckily for him more men swarmed in, rushing for Kylo.

Kylo ran out of bullets, dropping them to the ground, and stepping right for the older agent. He was blasted in the stomach a couple times, blood spilling from his mouth, and he dropped to his hands and knees. He lowered his head for a minute, and he spit out the gathered blood in his mouth onto the floor. "You'll have to kill me to stop me." He crawled over to the wall, pulling his hand up and wobbling back up to his feet. He leaned against the wall with his back, and he glared right at the agent.

"We don't want to kill you. Just wound you enough so you can't pull another stunt like this." The older agent pushed through his men, and he cautiously stepped to Kylo, his eyes trailing down to the two gun shot wounds on his lower stomach. He noticed the blood spilling from him, and he chuckled softly. "Looks like I've accomplished that. Now be a good little space man, and come back into the room." He reached for his arm, but Kylo brushed his shoulder away.

Kylo dropped again, and he scowled. "Don't fucking touch me." He had just enough strength to wiggled his fingers, and put pressure around the agents heart, and he closed his fingers into his palm, making his heart explode in his chest. The agent screamed, his eyes bulging out of his head, and his body fell to the ground. Kylo's body joined his body on the floor, his eyes fluttering open and shut. 'Y/N....can you hear me?'

'Kylo?! Fuck Kylo! Are you okay!? We're going to come for you! I promise. Just hold out a little longer! Please! ' Your eyes widened at the sound of Kylo's voice in your head. You could hear how weak he sounded. Now that you were actually focused on his force connection, you could feel it slowly weakening. Tears formed in the corners of your eyes, and you put your hand over your mouth, holding back your sobs. 'Kylo, please...'

'I can't....I sent Rey to help you....Just let her help. She helped me...Please....just know, if I don't make it....I....lo-' The connection was cut off by Kylo being stabbed with a needle, and a sedative pushed into his neck.

You couldn't hold back the sob that built in your throat. You shot up from the couch, knocking over the plate of food in your lap, and the plate smashed on the wooden floor at your feet. Your hand came from your mouth, tears streaming down your cheeks. "YOU FUCKING LYING PIECE OF SHIT!" You stormed around the couch, making your way right to the young agent. Your hand shot up, grabbing the collar of shirt, and walking him through the room. You shoved him back against the wall, and you brought your mouth right to his, breathing out hard. "You fucking said nothing was going to happen to him..."

"I said nothing was going to happen to you. I never said anything about Kylo. All I said was if he cooperated, you'd all be spared." The agent waved his hand signaling to his men not to attack you.

Vic and Cardo rose to their feet, crossing their arms over their chest, and looking to you pinning the agent against the wall. "What happened to Kylo?" Cardo asked, the bitterness in his voice.

"He's not fucking okay. He just force connected with me, and it got cut off. I can only assume that something happened to him, am I right?" You tipped your chin up, keeping your cold, hardened glare right into the agents eyes. The way his body shifted under your hold let you know that he was scared. As you bore your gaze into his, you could see the fear building in his eyes. "Boys, NOW!" You pulled the agent from off of the wall, wrapping your arm around his neck, and holding him tightly in a head lock. You put your mouth to his ear, and whispered. "Tell your men to lower their weapons."

The agent nodded, gasping against your hold. One by one the agents lowered their weapons to the ground, and the Knights gathered them quickly, dropping them into the fireplace that was lit. Each Knight grabbed an armed man, dropping them to their knees, and pushing them face down onto the wooden floor. Vic grabbed his chickens, and placed them in front of his armed man, ripping his mask off and letting the chickens peck at his face. He relished the sounds of agonizing pained screams that filled the room. He chuckled softly, and he looked to you for further instructions. "Now what?"

"This little fucker is going to take us to Kylo. Right fucking now." You pulled harder on his neck, making him choke out, and his eyes fill with tears from the pressure. "Kill them." You motioned with your fingers to the Knights to get rid of the armed men. You spun your body around, walking the agent out of the cabin, and for one of the SUVS. You shoved him into the drivers seat, and you motioned for him to scooch over. You waited for the Knights to finish their jobs, and come to the SUV. When they all got in, chickens included, you looked right at the agent. "Where is he?"

"This is suicide. You won't even get through the gates before everyone is on your ass with guns. You'll all die." The agent spoke with shaky words, twiddling his thumbs over one another. He was fucked, he knew that.

"Then you'll join us in death. Don't make me break every single bone in your body." Your right hand grabbed his hand, and you snapped his thumb back. You let out a groan when he hollered in pain, pulling his hand back, and grabbing it with his other hand. "Now..." You pointed to the screen on the dashboard.

The agent scowled, and he leaned forwards, pushing a button. A map came up on the screen and he looked to you, fighting back his tears. "Just follow the red dot." He leaned back, biting his bottom lip hard, closing his eyes.

Vic had the chickens on his lap, they were clucking away, and nestling into his lap. He smiled down at them, and he rose his hand stroking their feathery backs. "It's okay, Daddy's got you."

Rey appeared in the furthest seat in the back, looking right into the rearview mirror at you. "Kylo told me to come make sure you're alright, but from the looks of it, you got everything under control." She ran her fingers through the side pieces of hair that stuck out of her three bun do, and she chuckled nervously.

"Rey, go back to Kylo. Help him. You're the last person I need help from." You shot her a glare in the mirror, your lips quivering with rage as you spoke. She nodded, and was gone again. As uncomfortable as it made you that Rey was all of a sudden helping, you had to be mildly grateful. If she had helped Kylo, like he said she had, then you should thank her, eventually. You'd deal with that later. For now, your focus was getting to Kylo, and murdering everyone if you had to. You didn't care, no one was going to hurt the man you....loved? Did you love him? You had to right? Why else would you be risking your life for him? You sighed, stepping harder on the gas pedal, and speeding down the road, following the direction the red dot on the map was leading you in. Before you even got to the facility, you stopped the car. "You're driving us in there. If you try any funny business, I'll snap your neck. Got it?" You forced the agent into the drivers seat, and you hid in the spacious back seat with the Knights, praying this went over without a hitch. You could feel your anxiety rising the closer he got to the large gate that separated you and the Knights from Kylo.

As the young agent got to the glass booth, he rolled the window down looking at the man behind the glass, and he reached into his pocket, pulling out his badge, and holding it out for him to see. His eyes grew wide, and he tried to signal to him without saying a word that he was in danger. The man evidently didn't pick up on his cues, because all he did was nod, and open the gate for him. The agent placed the badge back into his pocket, exhaling and driving through the gate, and up to the front of the large building. He turned the car off, and turned his head around. "You'll never make it inside."

"That's what you said about the gate, but here we are." You climbed out of the SUV, and to the drivers side door, grabbing his arm, and tugging him out. You wrapped your arm around his throat again, and you paused. You closed your eyes trying to feel for Kylo's presence. When you shot your eyes open, you glanced over your shoulder to the Knights. "He's on the lower level. I can still feel him but barely." You ushered the agent forwards. "Fucking walk...asshole."

As you, the agent and the Knights walked to the door, your brows knitted together. You slid your hand into his pocket, pulling out his badge and sliding it through the key swiper. The red light turned green and the door unlocked. You smirked, pushing him inside, and you sighed, dropping his badge on the floor. You pulled Reys saber out on your hip, and held it up near the side of his face as you and the Knights followed behind him down the dark lit hallway. "Why is it so empty in here? Where is everyone?" You found it strange that there weren't guards around, or anyone else. Every room you passed, was empty. Not a soul in sight. This only added to your paranoia and skepticism. "Huh?" You inched the hot blade closer to the side of his face. "Answer me,"

"Best answer the lady." Vic cooed clenching his hands at his sides, scanning the building over. He'd left the chickens in the car. He didn't want anything to happen to them. He stopped abruptly, and he peered into one of the glass rooms, knitting his brows together seeing all sorts of glass testing tubes along the shelves. "What the fuck is happening here?"

"I don't know." The agent lied, obviously. He knew exactly what was happening here. He just wasn't about to open his mouth about it. He could feel the warmth of the blade against his face, and he could smell the burning of his hair. He gulped coming up on the elevator, and he glanced back at you, waiting for the doors to open. It was strange to him that no one was around. Something had to have happened, something big for no one to be around. He stepped into the elevator, and you followed, as did the Knights. He pressed the G button, and the doors hissed closed. "You can get rid of that thing...."

"I think I'd rather not." You growled, narrowing your eyes into the back of his head, keeping the blade held right where it was. "I've got a bad feeling about this." You peered over to the four Knights, and sighed. "Be on guard when those doors open." You looked back at the doors, and tried to feel for Kylo again. You could still feel his presence, thankfully. This was a slight relief, but it didn't bring you any comfort for what might be behind those doors. As they opened, you felt your heart drop into your chest. Your eyes skimmed over the bodies of dead armed men up the length of the hallway, and you couldn't contain the chuckle that built in your throat. "Seems like Kylo made an attempt to get away."

"Looks like he failed." The agent spat stepping forwards. He hollered when you pulled the warm blade across the side of his cheek, burning the flesh. He spun around, putting his hand up to his cheek where the skin was singed, and he sneered. "What was that for?"

"For being a smart ass, now walk...." You pointed down the hallway. The agent turned, slowly making his way down the hallway.

"Look," Trudgen cooed from the end of the line, pointing to a room that had nurses running around frantically inside of it. He cocked his head to the side, watching them curiously. He stepped to the door, kicking it open, and he walked into the room. The nurses heads whipped around, and he waved his hand at them, smirking widely. "Hello ladies. Whatcha'll doing in here?" he stepped further into the room, his eyes scanning over the various sheets and x-rays hung up on the wires all around the room. He carefully took in the details and he quickly realized that it was Kylo's. "Where is he? Where is the man who's shit this is?" He growled, narrowing his eyes at the two trembling women. "Don't make me ask twice."

"He's in the last room at the end." Both women wrapped their arms around one another, lowering themselves down onto the ground, and shaking into each others holds. Trudgen turned his head, and called out to you. "Last room on the end." He turned back to the woman, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is going on in this building anyways? What are those test tubes upstairs?"

"Experiments. They're trying to make their own army of soldiers. They're trying to get the anomaly from him in his blood, and put them into their own." One of the nurses spoke through sobs. They both started whimpering when Trudgen walked around the perimeter of the room, ripping the sheets off the wires, and tearing them up. He destroyed the computers, broke all the vials of blood, and other liquid, and he sneered. "This ends today. This is fucking sick. Get out. Go. Run....Before I change my mind." He motioned for them to take their leave, watching as they scattered for the door, and ran right to the elevator. He sighed, exiting the room, and he made his way from room to room, destroying whatever else he saw.

"This door." You looked at it, and then looked to the agent. You had noted that the older agent from earlier was dead on the floor, which meant there couldn't be too many people left to get rid of, right? You were wrong. When the door opened, there was an entire swarm of armed men and nurses and a doctor on the other side of it, as was Kylo. You shot your hand up, letting out a burst of energy getting them all away from Kylo. The Knights rushed into the room, grabbing the weapons from the armed men, and holding them to their faces. You stepped into the room, and to kylo's side where he'd been strapped up into another table. He looked so skinny, so weak. You noticed the bullet wounds immediately, and you started crying. "Kylo," You lowered the saber down to your side, and you turned it off. You hooked it back to your hip, and you put your hand onto his stomach. "It's okay, i'm here now."

"Y/N,....you can't...it's...it's...a t...ra..p." Kyo tried to warn you, but his words came out choppy, barely audible. He groaned when you undid his binds, and you grabbed onto his arm, pulling him to his feet. Ushar helped you, pulling Kylo's other arm around his shoulder, and the two of you walked him through the room.

"Kill them all." You were pissed. You didn't give a shit about them living. Even if the nurses or the doctor were innocent in all this, some how they were involved in this, and you wanted everyone dead. The sound of gun shots echoed down the hallway as you and Ushar escorted Kylo down to the elevator. You pushed the button, stepping into it with Ushar when the doors open. You put your foot out, holding it open for the other Knights, and you sighed, looking up to Kylo's pale face. He was still beautiful, handsome, despite looking like hell. "It's going to be okay Kylo, we've got you now."

Kylo's body was held up by you and Ushar alone. He'd lost too much blood, and too much energy to be helpful. He could hear your words, but he couldn't process them. He tried to speak, but only whispers that didn't make sense came out from them.

"Don't talk. Save your energy." You looked down the hallway, seeing the Knights rushing down it, and sped into the elevator. "We good?"

"One last thing," Trudgen reached into the pack of matches he found, striking it against the side of the match box, and he tossed it out into the hallway where he'd poured chemicals around so he could light the place up. Just as the doors closed, he saw the glistening of the flames catching, and he smirked. "Fuck this place."

When the elevator moved upwards, you sighed in relief. Almost out of here, almost safe. Now was the home stretch. The doors hissed open, and everyone's face flushed seeing the swarm of armed men on the other side. You quickly pulled Kylo into the wall, putting him up against it, and you grabbed your saber on your hip, pulling it out, and stepping out of the elevator. You twisted and turned your hand skillfully, blocking the shots of bullets that the armed men were trying to take. You walked down the hallway, quickly, your footsteps skillful and accurate. The movements of your wrist were fluid, precise. You got close enough to swipe the blade across the armed guard, and that's just what you did. You sliced him in half, and you turned to the other one.

Ushar held Kylo up against the wall, and he sighed. "Help her guys."

Trudgen, Cardo and Vic rushed out of the elevator. Cardo's body crouched down, and he slid on his heels towards the group of men. He kicked one of their feet out, dropping them to the ground, and he stomped on his throat. He pulled his body up, shooting his hand out, and blocking the attack from the second armed man. He grabbed his wrist, snapping it down, and spinning his body around. He dropped him down, pulling his arm high around his back, snapping it out of its socket. He dropped him to the ground, reaching down for the gun on his buddies back, and he put the gun up to the nape of his neck, blasting it.

Trudgen and Vic did hand to hand combat with a couple of the armed men, knocking their guns from their hands, and almost dancing with them. Toying with them. The armed men weren't nearly as skilled in melee as they were. It was too entertaining to pass up. Vic chuckled hearing the frustrated grunts from the two men he was fighting. "What's the matter?" He teased, ducking down making them punch one another instead of him. He let out another chuckle as they stumbled backwards groaning. He grabbed the collars of their shirts, and he pulled them together, knocking their heads together, and then pushing them back. He held his hand out for Cardo, and he caught the gun he had. He put the gun up to the bare spot of the first mans vest, and against his unprotected clothes. He pulled the trigger, and he pointed it to the other male. He smirked, and he pulled the trigger shooting him in the throat.

You watched as the Knights took care of the men, and you spun on your heels, going back to the elevator and helping Ushar escort Kylo out of the building. You brought him to the SUV, and you helped him into the passenger seat. "We need to get him somewhere safe."

"We got to get back to the ship. At this point, the only safe place is space." Ushar knew you knew that. It wasn't safe on earth anymore. Too much shit had happened.

"We need to get some supplies first, and I've got to go back for my llama and my cows."

"Again? Never should of took them off the ship." Ushar shook his head. The Knights rushed out of the building, squishing into the back seat of the SUV.

"Let's go boys..." You started the car up, and you sighed looking around. You started speeding down the road back towards the gate. You pressed harder on the gas pedal, rushing through the metal gate, and down the dirt road as fast as you could.

"He's deff confused." Ushar looked into the rearview window seeing the perplexed look of the man in the booth as he rushed down the road after them, throwing his hands up. He chuckled softly.

Vic held the chickens on his lap, a slight knot forming in the pit of his stomach. "Anyone else feel like-" He stopped mid-sentence hearing the sound of something above them. "Guys, we got company."

"Fuck." You peered out the window, looking up above you to see the two helicopters flying above you, following you. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. We are so fuked." Your attention was drawn back to Kylo when he groaned, slumping further down into the seat. "It's okay, I got this," You tugged the steering wheel to the right, the car sliding across the road, and you sped down the road as fast as you could. You weaved it back and forth, making the whole SUV shake, knocking the Knights and poor Kylo's body around. You glanced up to the helicopters again, and you growled, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

The chickens clucked and started flapping their wings, panicking around in the back seat. Vic called out. "FUCKING RELAX, GODDAMN." He tried to reach out for them to get them calmed down, but they were too quick, flopping around all over the Knights in the back seat.

"VIC, goddamn it!" Cardo cooed, shooing the chickens away from him, sending them further away from the raven haired male towards the other Knights.

"Fucking hell," You shook your head. What else could possibly go wrong? You tugged the wheel hard, skidding across the road again, towards the left. "This ship is in the mountains right?"

"Yup." Trudgen replied, pushing the chickens back in Vic's direction over Cardo's lap. He rolled his eyes. "Fucking feathered fucks. Vic calm your animals."

"I'M FUCKING TRYING!" Vic growled, reaching for one of them, and getting pecked in the process.

You were thankful that the helicopters hadn't taken any shots at you, but it wasn't going to be that simple. You knew that. Your brows furrowed together when you saw them speed off ahead of you towards the mountains. "Fuck...Please...no..." There was only one place they could be going, to the ship. You sped up the winding road of the mountain,and when you started for the top to the overlook, you were welcomed by the two copters landed on the ground, and a swarm of black armed men. You stomped on the brake, and you blinked looking through the windshield at them. You reached for the shifter, and pulled it down into R. You pressed on the gas pedal, slinging your arm over the head rest of Kylo's seat, and whipping the wheel around as you sped up in R. You winded the SUV back down the road, tugging the wheel hard, and pulling your arm from the chair, and grabbing the shifter, tugging it into D. You stomped on the gas again, and you sped back down the road. "We'll have to get to the hip a different way."

"How? Kylo's too weak to climb the mountain side."

"I've got an idea." You sped the truck to the cliffside, and you stopped the SUV. "Come on. Help me get him out." You hopped out of the car, and rushed over to the passenger side, opening the door. One by one the Knights got out, and Ushar helped you lift Kylo out of the car, and drag his weak body over to the edge of the cliff. "Just wait..." You stepped back, and you inhaled a sharp breath. You shot your hand out, and you rose it up, wrapping the force hold around his body, and pulling him up into the air. The Knights started climbing the edge of the cliff, Vic having tucked the chickens he'd finally been able to catch into his shirt, and making his way up the side of the cliff with the rest of the Knights. You got Kylo's body up over the side of the cliff in front of the ship tucked away nicely into the opening, and you sighed. You collapsed to your knees, out of breath, and a pounding headache in the back of your skull.

Vic and Cardo peered over the edge, Trudgen and Ushar pulling Kylo into the safety of the ship. "Come on Y/N."

"I can't...I'm too weak." You lifted your head up just enough to peer up to them. You frowned. "This is my fault, just get him out of here. I'll hold them off."

"No, you won't." Rey put her hand on your shoulder, and she tugged you upwards to your feet. "Come on..." She put some force power into you, giving you just enough to be able to get up there. She smiled at you as your strength came back. "Go." She nodded her head. "I'll hold them off."

"Why are you helping me?" You scoffed, glaring at her.

"Because...." Rey sighed, shrugging. "I was jealous...I was extremely jealous of Kylo loving someone else and not be, but I can see that it's more than just...a phase. He actually cares for you, and you care for him....Go." She wasn't going to tell you again. She pulled her body upwards, and jumped onto the top of the mountain, freezing all the men in place so you and the Knights and Kylo could get away.

You scaled up the side of the cliff, and Cardo and Vic pulled you up to your feet. "Let's fucking go." You rushed into the ship with the Knights, glancing to Kylo on the bench seat, passed out. You lowered yourself next to him and you picked his head up, placing it in your lap. "Does anyone know how to drive this thing?"

"I do." Vic hurried into the pilots seat, lowering himself down, and starting it up. He skillfully lifted it off the ground, and slowly wedged it out of the opening of the cave, and shot up into the sky.

"We have to get my animals..." You reminded them softly.

"I know." Vic rushed through the sky, and he sighed. He made his way to your farm, and he lowered right down by the barn. "Go get the animals guys."

Ushar and Trudgen rushed out of the back of the ship. They finally returned, but not after having to chase the llama and the cows around for some time. Once they got them onto the ship, and strapped in, they nodded to Vic. Vic lifted the ship back up off the ground, and sped off into the atmosphere.

"Well, I guess Rey did what she said she was going to do. Vic, get us back to the ship ASAP." You glanced up to the front of the ship, and sighed. You reached your hand up to Kylo's cheek, and brushed your fingers down it. "Don't worry, we'll get you home...You'll get taken care of."

The ride back felt much longer than it actually was. When the Night Buzzard lowered down into the bay, Hux was standing off to the side, his face twisted together in confusion. He was surprised to see them back so quickly. He stepped to the back of the ship, and he gasped when he saw the Knights carrying Kylo's battered body down the ramp. "What happened?"

'He's dying, carrot top." Vic pushed Hux out of the way, and led the Knights down the corridor to the med bay. "He needs assistance, immediately."

The nurses jumped to attention, leading Kylo into the operating room. The Knights lowered Kylo down onto the table, and they took their leave. Vic pursed his lips together, and he looked around the group. "I'll go check on Y/N."

"I'll get the animals settled in," Ushar and Vic both took their exit, making their way down the corridors. Vic intercepted you half-way down the hallway, grabbing your arm. "Y/N, don't."

"Let me fucking go. I want to make sure they're doing what they can." You yanked your arm from Vic's hold, and stormed down the corridor for the med bay. The nurses stood in front of the doorway blocking you, insisting that you couldn't go into the room to see him, and they were doing everything they could. You sneered, shaking your head and clenching your hands into fists at your sides. "Let me see him, please." They continued to deny you. You could have easily thrown them aside, but you didn't want even more problems. You pivoted on your heels, stomping back out of the med bay, and down the corridor. Your knuckles brushed along the metal wall as you walked towards Kylo's quarters, and when the doors hissed open, you stepped inside. You waited for the doors to just barely close, and you tipped your head back screaming as loud as you could. "FUCK!"

Cardo and Trudgen had been on their way down the corridor, and they stopped when they heard you screaming on the other side of the door. "I'll check on her."

"We both should." Trudgen smiled faintly, and he stepped to the door. It hissed open, and they both stepped into the room to see you curled up into the fetal position on the floor, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. They approached you, and both picked you up to your feet, bringing you to Kylo's bed and lowering you down into it. "It's okay. Kylo will be fine."

"You don't know that." You spoke through broken sobs, your chest aching painfully from how hard you've been crying. Your eyes were swollen and red already, your cheeks soaked in your tears. "You don't know that..." You pushed their hands away from you, and slid your body further up onto the bed, pressing your back against the wall. "Get out. Leave me alone."

The two Knights sighed, and they rose to their feet, slowly walking back through the room, and stepping out into the corridor. "I'll stay out here and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Trudgen pursed his lips, concern in his eyes.

"Alright. I'll go talk to Hux." Cardo waved his hand, and he sauntered off down the corridor to find the ginger haired man. He found him exactly where he thought he'd be, in the bay still. "Hux, we need to get out of here, far away from everything and everyone ..." He tried to stress the urgency of the situation. "Those earthlings know a lot more than they're leading on, and I don't know if we're safe here or not. We need to go."

"Right...." Hux bit his bottom lip, Cardo and him walking side beside down the corridor to the cock pit. He glanced to the pilot, and he sighed. "Get us out of here." The pilot nodded, and pushed the button, the space around the ship morphing together, and jumping them into hyperspace. "How is Kylo doing? What even happened?"

"It's a long story..." Cardo frowned, rolling his eyes.

"I've got time..." Hux sneered.

Vic corralled the animals out of the ship, leading them into the same room they'd been in before. He smiled as the chickens clucked around, running around in circles around his feet. "So you do like me..." He felt accomplished, and almost as soon as the words came out, they started pecking at his boots. He shook his foot, trying to get them away from him. "Stop, don't fucking start. I don't have time for this shit." He got them all settled in, and he took his exit, trying to find the other Knights to figure out what the fuck they were going to do.

[Three days later POVS]

The ship had landed on Mustafar, where Maul was, and everyone had made themselves comfortable. Maul included. He'd invited you and the Knights to make yourselves at home, and of course the Knights had, running around causing shit per usual. You on the other hand, you couldn't stay off the ship. You'd slip away from the men, sneaking to see Kylo and every time you'd be denied, the nurses saying he still needed time. You were getting fed up with it, and this last time, you'd grabbed the nurses collar, tugging her to you, and shaking her a bit. "Let me in." She practically pissed herself, but she nodded, and turned as you released her, opening the door for you.

You slowly stepped into the room, your eyes scanning over Kylo's patched up body. Your mouth fell open, looking to the monitors, seeing that he was steady. "Kylo," You closed in on the bed, bringing your hand up cautiously to Kylo's chest, and you ghosted your fingers down his chest. You stopped at his navel when he stirred, and your gaze shot upwards. "Kylo!" You exclaimed pulling your hand back up his body, to his jaw and tracing it gently. "You're okay."

"Ugh, barely." Kylo forced himself upright, pain searing through him. He was still weak, but he was doing a lot better than he had been. He sighed, his chest heaving up and down, and he faintly smiled. "We made it back to the ship...You're okay." He slowly rose his hand up, his fingers going against your cheek. He slipped his hand behind your head, pulling your face to his, and he leaned into you, pressing his lips to yours, and slipping his tongue into your mouth roughly. He danced his tongue around yours, grunting into your mouth loudly. When he pulled back, a trail of saliva connected your lips. His golden-emerald eyes locked into yours, keeping his hand around your head. "Get up here."

"Kylo, you're still-"

He cut you off. "I said get up here." He grabbed your wrist. Evidently he was a lot stronger than you or him thought him to be. He tugged your body up onto the medical bed, and he flew his hands down to your hips, pushing and pulling them back against his barely clothed groin. "Fuck me." He lowered his head back down onto the mattress, peering up at you above him. He bucked his hips up. "Please."

"Kylo...." You were reluctant, but your hands went down to the brim of your pants, and you rose your body up, tugging them down over your ass. You slipped them off, and pulled the blanket off of Kylo's groin, his already hardened length springing free. Your mouth quivered a bit, and you felt the warmth grow between your legs. You gasped lowering yourself onto his head, and when he was all the way into you, your hand slid up his torso.

Kylo let out a loud grunt, sucking air in through his teeth. He grabbed your hips hard, and pressing his thumbs against your hips hard. He guided your body up and down starting a pace up and down his cock. "I fucking love you." He pulled one hand up your back, and he pulled you down onto him. He was ignoring the pain that was searing through him. His pleasure taking over as your bodies collided together, and bucked against one another. He took your bottom lip into his teeth, gently nibbling at it, moaning against you.

Your body bounced and bucked on Kylo's your hands going to the sides of his head to hold you in place. You moaned against his mouth, your eyes fluttering with pleasure as you fucked each other. His cock felt so good inside of you. Your pussy gripped him tightly, feeling him brushing up against your g-spot with every inward thrust. "Mmm...fuckk." You pulled your head back, your eyes locking into his lustful ones, and you bent down, grazing your teeth over his neck.

Both his hands ran up and down your back, relishing how wet your skin was from the sweat. He chuckled softly, his cock hitting your sweet spot over and over again. He hadn't fucked you since that night in the woods, and he'd missed it. He grunted when you took his earlobe into your teeth, and whispered into his ear. "I love you too." He shut his eyes, feeling the pressure build in his stomach, knowing that his bliss was coming on a lot quicker than he planned.

"Cum for me baby." Kylo fought it back, wanting you to cum first. He slipped one hand between your bodies, rubbing against your clit furiously, wanting to get you over the edge before him. "Come on, cum." His tone was seductive, but there was a desperation in it. He didn't let up, feeling your pussy grip around his cock harder and harder. "Yes, good girl." He praised as your body let go, your pussy spazzing around his cock. He let go too, shooting his hot seed deep into you, and bucking into you through the aftermath of both your orgams. By the time he did stop, both of your were letting out breathy pants. He sighed heavily, pulling you down to his side, and wrapping his arm around you tightly.

Your hand slid out over his chest, your head lowering into the crook of his arm, and you peered up to his freckled sweaty face. "Kylo,"

"What?" Kylo rose a brow into the air.

"What are we going to do now?"

"We'll have to find somewhere safe to go..." Kylos tone was almost bored now. That was the last thing he wanted to talk about. Right now, all he wanted to do was relish the comfort you were providing by laying in his chest. He knew that once he actually got up, and started moving around, he had to deal with shit. He could only imagine the shit Hux had caused while he was gone, and he didn't look forward to having to clean it up. He scoffed at the thought. As for everything else, he knew he was going to have to get you and the Knights somewhere safe. The war between the rebels and the First Order wasn't over. He didn't know what was going to come from Earthlings either, but it was a safe assumption that some how, someway they were going to be hunted down.


	21. Betrayal

tw- graphic language, violence, angst, blood, some smut. The ending will make more sense in the next chapter. You'll see.trust the process

please read, comment and vote. Love ya'll

"Wake up." Kylo gently shook your body, and he smiled when you stirred a bit. "Good afternoon, I think. I don't know. It's hard to tell." He rubbed your shoulder, and he sighed. "We should go talk to Maul." 

"Not before I fuck you again." You climbed up onto Kylo's body, almost forgetting about his wounds, and when he hissed through gritted teeth, you were immediately apologizing to him. Your hands went to his torso and you pouted. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's fine. Just be careful. I haven't had my next dose of meds yet." His own hands went to your hips, lifting you up and moving you further down his body. "Gentle." He lowered you down onto his cock, and he let out a grunt, his eyes fluttering open and shut. "Fuck." 

"Mmm, Kylo." You leaned your body down, being mindful you didn't lean too hard down on him. Your mouth went to his neck, and you sank your teeth into it gently, slowly gyrating your hips around. He guided them, pulling them around, back and then forth. He made your pace increase as you sucked at his neck more. 

"Just like that." Kylo moaned out, his legs pressing harder onto the bed, and his hips bucking up into your body. He ran one hand up your back, bringing it around to your throat, and he gripped it gently. "Fuck me Y/N. Fuck me hard." He was getting wrapped up into his pleasure, not caring if his stitches ripped open because of how hard you fucked him or not. He just wanted to see your breasts bouncing around as you slammed your pussy down onto his cock. He wanted to feel you pulsing around him. He wanted to feel you grip him tightly as you came around his cock. He let out a deep groan, his golden-emerald eyes locking into your eyes. "Harder bitch." 

"Fuck you Kylo." You put your hands onto the surface, and you started bucking into him wildly, erratically. You both let out heated moans and grunts, your bodies getting warmer and warmer. You could feel your pussy pulsing more and more rapidly around him. It wasn't going to take you very long to cum. Sadly. Maybe you'd have to have round two. Your throat clenched under his grip, and in response he grabbed it harder making you squeal out. 

"I said harder..." Kylo pulled your head down, putting your eat to his mouth, breathing into it heavily. He felt your pace increase once again, your body thrashing hard on top of his. He groaned into your ear, his cock joining your pussy in the rapid twitching and pulsing. His chest heaved up and down against yours, and he could feel the sweat starting to fall down from your body, and his. "Shit Y/N, i'm-" 

You interrupted him by moaning out his name, and exploding against him. Your pure euphoria consuming your entire body, and shaking violently on him. You moaned at the same volume when he shot his seed up into you, filling your core. "FUCK!" You grabbed his throat, and you rode him through the aftermath of both your orgasms. By the time you stopped moving you were both out of breath, and you collapsed onto his chest, his cock limping and pulling from you. You rolled onto your side, cuddling back up into his arms, and against his chest. "We should-" 

"Five more minutes." Kylo didn't want to move. Not only because he wanted to take a minute to gather himself, but he wanted to enjoy the moment of peace he was having. Didn't seem like there were too many moments like these with you, perhaps it was his own doing, but all the same. He didn't want to let you go, not right this moment.

Five minutes turned into almost half an hour, and you finally pulled from him, sitting upright, and rising to your feet. You went to get the nurse, and came back. She gave Kylo her meds, and you helped him to his feet, walking him out of the ship and to the tower where Maul was already waiting. 

"Absolutely fucking not." Kylo's tone was harsh, almost cruel, his golden-emerald eyes glazed over from the medications the nurses gave him before barging out of the med bay, and making his way into the tower to speak to Maul. He furrowed his brows, leaning inwards, and slowly sliding his large hands across the table in front of him. "No. No fucking way. Not happening."

"I'm telling you Kylo, from my own personal experience in dealing with Twi'leks this is the only option. She'll be safe." Maul was trying to negotiate an alliance of sorts with Kylo. Yours, and the Knights safety, as long as he got to rule over Mandalore. The planet was already desolate, and abandoned, only stragglers stopped briefly to collect themselves, and would carry on with whatever mission they were on. Maul leaned back, rolling his yellow eyes into the back of his head. "You can't be driving that fucking ship around thinking everything is A-Okay. The resistance has come on full blast, they're hunting you all. I thought you were goners when I hadn't heard from any of you, and from the looks of it, your time on earth didn't bode well. You're down two Knights Ren. Let me talk to them, and they'll get you safe passage into the outer rims."

"Nope. She's staying with me and it's final. End of fucking discussion." Kylo's hands lifted an inch or so off the table, and slammed back down with a force much harder than he nor anyone else had expected. He could sense the unease emitting from every single one of the Knights, Maul and you. "And I might be down two Knights, but I'm still able to fight off any fucking rebel scum who tries to come at me." He was still weak from his injuries, and probably mildly delusional. He didn't know what kind of army the rebels had pulled together in his absence, but he was sure that he'd be able to defeat them.

"Kylo, maybe we should just lay low for a bit." You cautiously rose your hand up from your seated position near Kylo, and gently took his large hand into your own. You were trying to bring mild comfort to him, but from the hardened expression across his face, you were failing. This disappointed you. "Please. I think we've been through enough. The Knights,..." You paused. "Me, even you, we need to just rest...." You frowned, seeing his eyes roll into the back of his head. 'Why is he being so cold to me?'

Kylo heard your thoughts, and he head cocked to the side. His eyes softened, as did his expression. He grabbed your fingers into his, squeezing your hand tightly, and he rose to his feet. "Fine. Get it done. I'm going back to the ship. I need to rest. Y/N come." He waited for you to rise to your feet, and he escorted you towards the doorway. "Maul, now." Kylo briefly glimpsed over his shoulder, boring his cold stare into the Sith's. "Come on sweetheart." He led you out of the tower towards the ship,but stopping almost as soon as he stepped foot onto the rocky terrain seeing Vic trying to corral the chickens back onto the ship. He blinked, and shook his head. "I..."

"Just leave it Kylo. He's got a weird relationship with them." You found it kind of funny if you were being honest. The love/hate bond with Vic and the chickens was a dim light in the darkness that had become your life. That and Kylo, when he wasn't being a piece of shit. Kylo started walking again, and then a knot formed in the pit of your stomach. Almost as soon as it did, your head rose, hearing the whirring of an engine from above. A ship was approaching the surface of Mustafar. "Uh..."

"Go. Get to the ship. NOW!" Kylo released your hand, and spun on his heels, rushing back into the tower. He got inside, his hand flying to his side where he'd been shot, feeling the stitches tear open, but he pushed through the pain rushing back into the same room he'd been in before. "They're here."

Maul's face washed over with confusion, him and the Knights rising to their feet all at once. "Kylo,"

"If this was a fucking setup Maul, you're going to wish you were fucking dead. You'll beg for death, it being the only thing that'll help you escape what I'll fucking do to you." Kylo spat harshly, and pivoted in the direction of the three Knights in the room. "Go." The Knights filed out of the room, Kylo and Maul not too far behind. Both men grabbing for their sabers, and raising them out in front of them, their red blades igniting as they walked out of the tower.

As the ship lowered onto the platform, and the ramp came down, Kylo and Maul stepped a single step closer, their sabers upwards. They both stiffened hearing footsteps and then at the same time let out a sigh of relief when it was just Maul's twi'lek connect coming off the ship. Kylo couldn't help ignore the fact they were in a rebel ship though. "What's with the ship?" He motioned to it with the end of his saber.

The blue twi'lek glimpsed behind him to the ship, laughing nervously, and playing with the end of long pointed ear hanging from the top of his head. "Oh, this old thing? I bought it."

"Uh-huh." Kylo didn't believe him. A spark ignited between Kylo and the Twi'lek and not one of a good nature. It was tension. Visible tension shot between their gazes. Kylo shifted his weight on his feet, and Maul stepped closer to the twi'lek turning his blades off, and lowering them to his side.

"All is okay Ren. Relax." Maul put his hand up, waving it around dismissively. "Come on, he's here to help, aren't you?"

"I am indeed. For our agreed fee." The twi'lek replied coily.

Kylo scoffed in response. "Or I could just take your ship, and kill you?" He tipped his head to the side, a smirk forming over his freckled features.

"Orrrrrrr you could do that, but you don't know where the hide out is." The twi'lek let out another nervous chuckle, his eyes pleading Maul for help in this.

"He knows that, don't you Ren?" Maul rolled his eyes, this childish behavior from Kylo starting to get on his nerves. "They'll be ready to go soon,...." He turned his head, looking to Kylo. "Right?"

"Mm." Kylo spat, pivoting his body towards his own ship, and lowering his saber down, turning it off. He kept a firm grip on the hilt, walking up the metal ramp into the ship, and making his way through the corridors.

The Knights had seen the whole scenario between Maul, the twi'lek and Kylo play out, and Cardo followed after Kylo first, catching up to him quickly. "Something doesn't sit right with me about that twi'lek."

"Me neither. But what choice do we have? Y/N is right. We need to lay low for a bit." Kylo didn't look to his Knight. He rounded the corner going towards his quarters. "Get shit together, everything we'll need."

"On it." Cardo replied, and went in the opposite direction.

Kylo stopped, propping himself up with his other hand, his free hand, on the metal wall, and sucking in a sharp breath. Pain seared through his stomach, and he rose his shirt up, glancing down at the torn open stitches. Normally he'd go to the med bay and have them sewn back up, but there wasn't time for that. He'd be fine until everyone was safe. He lowered his shirt back down, gritting his teeth as the blood sucked the fabric against the wound, and it stuck there. His nostrils flared, and the door to his quarters hissed open. "Y/N?"

"Yo?" You turned your head, looking Kylo over from your laying down position on the bed. "What's up?" You pulled your body upwards, a far too casual demeanor taking hold of you. You threw your legs over the edge of the bed, bringing yourself to your feet, and walking across his bedroom floor. You stopped in front of him and smiled. "What's the plan?"

"We're leaving. Cardo's getting your animals and stuff. Come on bab-" The word almost came from his lips, but he stopped himself, his cheeks flushing bright red. He turned from you, and he started down the hallway. He felt his heart throbbing rapidly against his chest, hearing you scurry after him. The faintest of smirks crossed his face, hearing you coo after him. He pretended to not hear you. Finally, you grabbed his arm, and he stopped, looking to you.

"Did you almost just call me babe?" You nibbled at your bottom lip, lowering your hand down from his arm, and taking his large hand into yours. You walked beside him, both your arms swaying slightly. A happiness washed over you unlike any other. Kylo had to care for you, even if it was the tiniest amount, there was love there some where, you just knew it. As you walked down the ramp, your eyes met the Twi'lek's and you gulped. "Kylo,..."

"What?"

"What is that?" You'd never seen a twi'lek before, and you pursed your lips together, eyeing him over slowly.

"He's an ally. Come on." Kylo tugged you down the ramp and for his ship. "Go on. I've got to talk to Maul."

"Okay." You were reluctant, but you still obeyed, stepping past the blue skinned creature, and up into his ship. You plopped down into a chair, leaning back, and tipping your head back, waiting for Kylo patiently.

Vic and Cardo appeared, bringing your chickens, which were technically not your chickens, they were Vic's chickens, the llama and the cows up into the ship. Cardo sat down beside you, handing you over the make shift reigns, and he sighed. "I don't know how you convinced Kylo to go into hiding, but I have to say I'm impressed. Normally, he'd be on a man hunt."

"I'm magic." You teased, sticking your tongue out at the Knight. He put his hand onto the top of your head, pushing and pulling you a bit.

"Sure." He rose to his feet, and he took it upon himself to take a look around. He noticed lots of collected artifacts around, tucked into little nooks and crannies. Lots of old broken battered weapons, articles of clothing. He climbed up the ladder to the cockpit, and he grunted when something smashed into the back of his head, knocking him out. His body landed with a thud, and the perpetrator looked down at him, smirking.

You'd been in the middle of conversing with Vic when you both heard the thud. You were about to get to your feet, but Vic waved his hand at you, shaking his head. "No. I'll go. Stay here." He walked to the ladder, peering up into the square hole above. He didn't see anything that looked skeptical.

Kylo and Maul had stepped just into the doorway of the tower, and Kylo leaned inwards. "So, as soon as we get there, I'll let you know. Maul, I want eyes everywhere. I want to know what those rebel scum are doing almost every second of everyday. If it looks like they're getting close, you need to let me know." The thought of something happening to you made Kylo's stomach hurt more than it already did. He couldn't bare the thought.

Ushar and Trudgen were in the middle of walking towards the Twi'lek's ship when they both noticed the ramp raising up, and the door closing. They dropped the boxes in their hands, and Ushar called for Kylo. "REN!"

Kylo's head spun, and he saw the ship rising up into the air. "Son of a bitch. I fucking knew it." He clenched his hand, and stormed out of the tower. He watched the ship turn, and start taking blasts at his ship. The Knights ducked, rushing over to the safety of the tower, and Maul, Kylo and them watched as the ship got blown to smithereens, and the ship blasted off into space. "FUCK!" Kylo followed the ship through the air, and as soon as it was out of sight, he snapped his head around to Maul.

Maul's hands rose in front of him, stepping backwards. "I swear, I didn't have anything to do with that." He noticed the Knights started walking in his direction, and he found himself cornered against the wall of the tower. He swallowed hard. "Kylo, I swear." He slid down the wall onto his ass, his eyes pleading Kylo for his life.

Kylo bent down, grabbing Maul's throat, and lifting him back to his feet. He hoisted him into the air, and dangled him there. "Where is that ship going?"

"I don't knoow!" Maul gasped out against Kylo's tight grasp. "PLEASE!"

Kylo threw Maul threw the air, and the Knights pounced on him, pinning him down by his arms with their knees. Ushar grabbed his chin, forcing his face back up. Trudgen slammed his fist into his face, over and over again growling. "Liar."

"Enough." Kylo stepped to them, and he sighed. "I'll ask you one more time Maul," He lowered himself down, looking over his bloody, swollen face. "Where the fuck is that ship going?" He shooed Ushar's hand away from Maul's face, and he took his chin in between his fingers. "If you don't fucking tell me where she went, I swear on everything Maul, I'll make your life absolute hell." 

Maul chuckled softly, spitting a wad of bloody saliva right onto Kylo's face, and slamming his face right into his. 

Kylo's vision blurred with stars, and he stumbled backwards. He struggled to get his footing, the pain in his body already immense from his multiple wounds he was still recovering from. He stayed crouched down, using his hand to hold himself up, and he growled. "Get him up. Bring him inside." 

The Knights lifted Maul to his feet by his arms, and they dragged him into the tower behind Kylo. After vigorous tortures, and interrogation, the most Kylo got from Maul was a snippet of information about somehow the rebels tying into all this, but he still insisted he wasn't apart of your kidnapping. Kylo still didn't believe him. Maul was on whoever's side paid more. He sighed heavily, and glanced to the Knights. "Find his ship. Pull it around front. He's coming with us." Though Maul could barely talk from how swollen his lips were now, nor could he see from the swollenness around his eyes, Kylo wasn't going to let him out of his sights. 

You struggled against the two twi'leks hold, your anger building more and more inside of you. "LET ME FUCKING GO!" You blasted a jolt of force energy from your body at them, sending them flying backwards, and you rushed to the back of the ship, pressing the button for the door to open. You grabbed the sides of the doorframe, stopping yourself from being sucked out. You were too high up to jump. You were practically out of the atmosphere. You shrieked when hands wrapped around you, covering your mouth and nose, and dropping you to the ground. Your feet thrashed around, and your eyes started fluttering open and closed. You slipped into blackness, and your body stilled.

When you woke again, you couldn't move your body. A bright light shone down on your face, blinding you from above, and you felt the coolness of metal against your back. Your eyes were half-lidded, and your head tipped down looking yourself over. You were strapped on top of a table in the middle of a room, alone. "Hello?" Your lips barely moved, the words coming out almost an inaudible whisper.

"Hello..." An older woman with a large braid wrapped around a bun on her head seemed to step out of no where, her gentle gaze running up and down your body. She was older. She had slight wrinkles, but when she smiled they disappeared and turned into dimples. She rose her hand up to your cheek, and cupped it. "We're not going to hurt you dear. My name is Leia Organa, and I need your help. I'm Kylo's mother."


	22. The Bounty

tw-graphic language, violence, there's no smut in this chapter, sorry guys. will be next chapter.

Read/comment/vote, Love y'all thanks

"You said you're Kylos mom?" You blinked rapidly trying to process the older woman's words. Then confusion washed over you. "Wait, aren't you dead? Didn't you die?" You realized after the words came out and filled the silence in the room how direct and rude that was.

Leia's face fell blank, expressionless. "I'm a force ghost. But I can be manifested."

"So.....who manifested you?" You just couldn't help yourself. This was far too surreal to just accept it for what it was. You supposed it wasn't that strange since Rey was around all the time.

"You did, dear." Leia's face finally formed another smile.

"Huh?" Your mouth fell open, your eyes widening. "I don't think that's right. I'm not even connected to you."

"Not directly....you are through my son. You were in distress, and you reached out through the force. I heard your call. The rebels, my friends, saved you. Those Knights...-"

You cut her off. "What happened to the Knights? They better not be fucking hurt." Any kindness you'd been exuding instantly changed to bitterness. The thought of anything else happening to the Knights angered you. You struggled against the binds on you, trying to free yourself.

"Relax. They're safe. One of them, Cardo, is passed out still." Leia sighed, walking around the table, bending at the waist and undoing one of your wrists. She walked around to the other side of the table undoing the other bind.

Your body shot up, your hands quickly undoing the binds on your ankles, and you jumped off the table onto your feet. Your eyes narrowed at the older woman, trying to read her. "What's your angle here? Why would you save me?"

"Because you're the only one my son cares about." Leia stated blandly. She paused mid-step, eyeing you over as you were here.

"And?" You rose a brow up into the air still not understanding how any of this tied together.

"And," Leia almost mocked the word back to you. "I need your help getting my son to come back to the light."

"Absolutely fucking not. Nope." You waved your hands out in front of you, crossing them over one another and shaking your head. "No. Not going to happen. No can do. Sorry. You're not going to use me as a pawn to get Kylo to come back....Sorry." You twisted on your heels, stomping over to the door, and waved your hand. The door hissed open, and you paused in the middle of the doorway glancing over your shoulder to Leia. "Thanks for saving us from those crazy ass aliens, but I'm going to leave now, and I'm taking the Knights with me." You turned your head, looking right ahead of you, and you sighed. You walked timidly down the corridor, peering into every door in an attempt to find the Knights. Finally you got to the end, and peered into the last door seeing Vic and Cardo strapped upon a table like you had been. You motioned your hand in front of the door, it hissing open and stepped inside.

Vic's head lifted up, his piercing blue eyes glinting with joy when he saw you. "Y/N!"

You rushed to his side, undoing his binds, and helping him sit up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The chickens...the llamas....the cows, I don't know what happened to them...." Poor Vic had only been thinking about them, and you. He frowned, glancing over to Cardo. "I think he's fucked...He hasn't woken up this entire time."

"He'll be fine. We've been monitoring his vitals. He'll wake up." Leia stepped into the doorway, her hands crossed behind her back.

Vic growled, glaring at the older woman. He knew who she was. He slipped past you to go for her, but you grabbed his wrist. "Let me go. This bitch can't be trusted." He wiggled his wrist in your hand.

"Vic, she's the only reason we're alive. Speaking of, what the hell did those aliens-"

"Twi'leks." Leia corrected. "They're Twi'leks. They were taking you somewhere. We're still not sure where, but I don't imagine it was anywhere good. Probably going to sell you off,...." She sighed once more. "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"She's right." Rey stepped to Leia's side, tipping her head to the side. "We only want to help bring Ben back,....that's all. Since he's fallen for you, " Rey pointed right at you. "There's been more light growing inside of him. Now's our only chance to get him to come to the light. I'm afraid if we don't try now, we'll never get him to."

"I don't think you understand what 'No' means. I said no. I'm not going to be used, and I'm not going to get him to do something he doesn't want to do. If he wanted to join the light, he would. Clearly he doesn't. If you two give any sort of a fuck about him, if you love him, like I do-" You stopped, realizing that you'd just admitted to the entire group that you loved Kylo. You blushed, sucking in a sharp breath, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in the corners of your eyes. You released Vic's wrist, stepping to the women, and growling. "If you love him at all, you'll love him for who he is. You'll stop trying to change him. He is the way he is for a reason. If you can't accept him as he is, you don't deserve him. Come on guys, we're getting out of here." You and Vic rushed over to Cardo's body, undoing his binds, and slinging an arm around both your necks, and lifting him up to his feet. You groaned, the weight of his body making your knees buckled. As you got to the doorway, you tipped your head up. "Move,...please."

"Rey." Leia nodded at the younger girl, both women stepping aside allowing you passage. "You're going to need us. Some day, you'll ask for our help."

"Doubt it." You cooed back, looking across Cardo's body to Vic. The two of you groaned making your way through the ship, trying to find a way out. Finally you found the bay, and you stopped. "I need to rest for a second." You leaned Cardo's body back up against the wall, breathing through labored breaths. You glanced around the bay, and you noticed two men staring right at you. A scruffy haired latino man, who was wearing pilot gear, and a dark skinned male, looking at you dumbfounded. "WHAT?"

Finn gulped, slapping Poe's arm, and shaking his head. "I told you."

"Shut up Finn." Poe sneered. He straightened his body out and he started across the floor in your direction.

"Babe, don't." Finn called for his lover, rolling his eyes into the back of his head and running after him. He hooked his arm into his as the two of them approached you and the Knights. "This is crazy."

"Can I help you?" You stepped in front of the Knights, narrowing your eyes. "What?"

Poe smiled. "You're the earthling right?" He glimpsed past you to the Knights. "And those are the Knights of Ren. Kylo's Knights, right?"

"Poe, stop. Just leave it." Finn's big eyes were pleading his lover not to say anything else. He tightened his hold around the male's arm, and tugged at it. "Just forget it."

"Finn, it's fine." Poe looked to him assuringly.

"What of it? How the fuck do you know anything about me?" Your upper lip curled, your hands balling into fists at your sides.

"How does anyone not know who you are?" Poe cooed. "You're famous! An earthling with force powers! It's insane! Of course people know. Everyone knows. There's a lot of people looking for your head. There's a bounty on your head....a lotta dough."

"Poe...." Finn pulled his arm from around his, and he stepped to you. "Ignore him. He's got no manners. I'm Finn, and this is my boyfriend Poe." He extended his hand to you, and wiggled his fingers. He smiled widely.

You rolled your eyes, keeping your hands at your sides. "Cool. What do you mean there's a fucking bounty on my head? Who put it up?" Your lips were quivering at this point, your rage flaring. When both men averted their gaze, you stepped to Poe, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt, and tugging him down. "Tell me right now or I'll snap your neck with the wiggle of my finger."

"I don't know! All i know is that the reward is to be collected by someone called Jabba the Hut." Poe whimpered out, bringing his hands up as if surrendering himself over.

Poe shifted uncomfortably beside you and Poe, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh....He's on Tatooine. You can find him there. Please don't kill him." He sighed when you released Poe, and turned on your heels.

You grabbed Cardo's arm again, slinging it over behind your neck, and walking him towards the ship the two men had been in front of. "Does this ship work?"

"Yes..." Poe straightened his body out, adjusting his clothes, and tugging at his collar, turning in your direction. "We just tuned it up."

"Good. We're taking it." You nodded to Vic, who took Cardo's body and he lifted him up into his arms, carrying him towards the back of the ship, which was just barely going to fit everyone. He climbed up the ramp, and placed Cardo down into a seat in the back, and strapped his body in. He walked back out of the ship approaching the two who backed away up against the wall. "Where are the animals that were on the ship?"

Poe and Finn looked to one another, and then back to Vic. "They're in one of the research rooms." Finn gulped.

"Take me there....Now." Vic grabbed Poe's throat, knowing Finn's weakness was his love for the man. "Now. I'll be right back Y/N, I'm going to get the animals." Vic called across the bay to you.

"Okay." You poked your head out of the back of the ship, and peered out across the bay seeing Vic holding onto Poe's throat, and Finn cowering at his side. You chuckled softly, and brought your attention back to the ship. You sat down beside Cardo, lifting his head up, and placing it on your thigh. You brushed his beautiful curls behind his ear, and you ran your fingers down his flawless soft creamy skin. "Cardo, come on. Snap out of it. I need you..." You sighed when all he did was breath. "Come on man." Still nothing. You pursed your lips together, drawing your hand away from his face, and slapped him hard. Redness formed around your hand, and you smirked when he shot up, gasping for air. His head turned and his baby blue eyes narrowed into your eyes.

"What the fuck Y/N?" His nostrils flared.

"I needed you to wake up." You casually rose to your feet, and sighed. "We're going to Tatooine. We're going to find someone named Jabba The Hut. Know anything about him?"

"What? Why?" Cardo rubbed the back of his head, and he scoffed. He trailed his fingers through his curly short locks, making them bounce and cascade back into place appropriately.

"Evidently there's a fucking bounty on my head, and he's the one who put it out. People apparently know I'm from space, and now people are hunting me down. I've got to put an end to it." You shrugged. "Seems simple enough."

"What about Kylo? Shouldn't we find Kylo?" Cardo rose a brow into the air, pushing his tongue into his cheek, and tipping his head to the side.

"Don't got time. Those twi'leks were trying to get me back to this guy, and I don't know who else is coming after me. Kylo can find me. I'll tell him through the force. Right now, we need to get out of here."

"Where's Vic?" Cardo glimpsed around, still mildly disoriented from being woken up from his slumber.

"He's getting the animals." You walked to the front of the ship, smiling when Vic and the two men and the animals all walked back into the bay. The sight of a chicken resting upon Vic's head, and two on his shoulder was humorous to you. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"You'll see." You glanced over your shoulder, looking to Cardo at the back of the ship. "You'll see...It's fucking hilarious."

Vic led the animals into the ship, surprised to see Cardo was conscious. "Oh hey dude." The chickens clucked from both sides of his head, and the one on top of his head. He didn't think anything of it. He didn't expect them to do what they were about to do. In unison, the chickens flapped their wings, and all three of them shit. Vic's mouth fell open, feeling the warmth trickle down the back of his neck, and saw the movement of the poo move down his shoulders. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" The chickens flew off of him to the floor, and Vic frantically searched the ship for a galloon of water. He poured it into his hair quickly, washing it out as quickly as he could, and he ripped off his shirt, throwing it to the ground. "GOD, WHAT IS WITH YOU FEATHERY FUCKS!? Just fucking be nice! FUCK!" He rose to his feet, using a cloth he'd found to dry out his now clean locks. "I can't..." He turned on his heels storming to the front of the ship, and plopping down into the pilots seat, his bare chest rippling as he did. The muscles of his forearm flexed, as he reached for the controls and started the ship up. "Let's get the fuck out of here." He glimpsed to Finn and Poe at the entrance of the bay, and he smirked, waving a couple fingers at them. "I can't believe they bone one another."

"What difference does it make?" You scoffed, glancing to Vic. "It's not your concern."

"I..." Vic paused, and he thought about it for a minute. "I guess you're right. So we're off to Tatooine?" He got the ship off the ground, and he spun it around, and blasted out of the bay into space.

"Yup. I'm going to try to connect to Kylo." You rose from the passenger seat, going to the back of the ship. You ran your hand down the backs of the cows, and then petted the llama, who was chewing on the rope that was connecting her to the cows. "It's okay babies."

Cardo had still been cackling at the incident that had just taken place before his eyes with Vic and the chickens. He rose to his wobbly feet, using the metal walls of the ship to hold himself up and he got to the front of the ship. "Can you tell me what's going on, because I'm confused. How long have I been out?" He slowly lowered himself into the passenger seat, glancing to Vic, who had droplets of water dripping from his hair down his face and over his bare chest.

"We're going to kill Jabba I guess. Y/N's going to tell Kylo where we are, I imagine he'll come find us. I don't know. I'm just going with it." Vic shrugged, not having the faintest clue of what your plan was.

'Kylo?' You sat down in the chair in the back, closing your eyes, and reached out for Kylo through the force.

'Baby? Are you alright? Where are you? Tell me where you are, I'll come get you. Are you safe? Are you okay? Did those fucking twi'leks touch you? I swear, I'll fucking kill them. Tell me where you are right fucking now.' Kylo's eyes closed the second he'd heard you connecting to him through the force. He was in the passenger seat of Maul's ship.

'I'm fine. Did you just call me babe?'

'Anyways, where are you?'

'The Knights and I are going to Tatooine. There's someone named Jabba The hut. Did you know he put a bounty out on my head?'

From the lack of response from Kylo, you could only assume that he'd known this whole time. Maybe that's why he'd been so eager and agreeing with Maul to get out to safety. You eyes shot open, cutting the force connection off, and you rose to your feet, storming to the front of the ship, pure rage emitting from your body.

Both Knights felt your rage, their heads turning and looking you up and down. "Y/N what happened?" Cardo asked, almost skeptically.

"Kylo fucking knew about the bounty. Did you?" You grabbed the back of both their necks, digging your fingers into them hard. "Huh?" You leaned your head forwards, looking to Vic first, then turning your head to Cardo. "Did you two fucking know?"

"N...no." Cardo growled out.

"No. Are you insane?" Vic snapped, pulling his head forwards forcing you to release him. "Don't be stupid. Why the fuck wouldn't we tell you if we knew?" He shoved the lever up, the ship picking up speed, and rushing faster through space.

"I don't know. Because your Kylo's bitches? You do everything Kylo asks? I don't fucking know...why wouldn't he tell me?" You pulled your hand from Cardo's neck, and you looked to the metal floor, sadness taking over your expressions. "I don't understand."

"Are you sure he knows?" Cardo was just trying to cover the bases. Maybe Kylo didn't know.

"He fucking knows." You shot Cardo a death glare. "He knows. Just get us fucking to that planet,..." You twisted on your heels, walking back through the ship, and wrapping your arms around the llama and gasped when she turned her head and grabbed a mouthful of your hair and started chewing on it. "Hey, stop! Stop!"

Kylo's fist shot through the dashboard, bending it in, and making alarms and lights go crazy. Blood dripped from his knuckles. He rose to his feet slowly, and his body swayed, his raven locks moving around the sides of his face as he cranked his neck from one side to the other. "Get us to Tatooine." He snapped to Ushar who was piloting, and he walked through the ship to where Maul was tied up and Trudgen was watching him. He bent down, grabbing Maul by his throat, and tugging his body up with the bloody hand. He slammed him into the wall, glaring right into his yellow eyes. "You didn't fucking tell me she had a bounty on her head. All you said was that she was in danger."

"I'm sorry. I thought it was implied." Maul strained the words out, gasping against Kylo's hand. "Ren, please.."

Kylo threw him to the ground, and he stepped on the back of his neck, grinding his foot into it. "One reason I shouldn't break your neck with my foot right now?" He lifted his foot up just enough to let Maul speak. "Go on."

"I can talk to Jabba." Maul whimpered out softly.

"Hmm. So I can. I can talk to him with the end of my fucking saber. Not good enough." Kylo snapped, tapping the front of his boot against the back of Maul's neck.

"I can call the rest of the bounty's off." Maul's tone grew more frantic.

"Hmm. Do it." Kylo pulled his boot completely away from Maul's neck, and bent down lifting his body up, and shoved him forwards. "Go on. Call them off."

Maul wiggled his hands around in the binds. "I can't while I'm tied up." He glanced over his shoulder smirking at Kylo.

Kylo scoffed, rolling his eyes. He wiggled a finger, the binds undoing themselves, and he motioned to the dashboard. The part that wasn't bent in and broken. "Go on then."

Maul reached for the screen, and pressed buttons, a loading screen coming up, and he typed in some cryptic code. He smirked again, and he turned back to Kylo when he was done. "There."

Kylo glanced to the screen unable to read the words, it was in another language. "How do i know you didn't just do something sketchy?"

"You don't. Just going to have to trust me." Maul snickered softly.

"Ren, I wouldn't." Ushar cooed from the chair, looking the screen over. "That's sith."

"I know what it is." Kylo retorted and tied Maul back up. "Get the fuck back there. Trudgen keep an eye on him."

Trudgen nodded, grabbing Maul's arm and throwing him back down into the same spot he'd been in before. He narrowed his eyes, and he growled. "You'll die painfully if you just did anything that'll fuck shit up."

"You'll see." Maul tipped his head back, his yellow gaze looking to the ceiling.


	23. Jabba

Tw- graphic language, violence, smut/oral/handjobs, drug use, feral kylo/knights, more chickens, more chaos 

Please read/comment/vote. Love y'all

"Wait, wait, wait." Your hands waved in front of your face, and your head shook violently. "You're telling me a big fucking overgrown bug wants my head? How insulting. What the fuck did I ever do to him?"

Cardo and Vic's heads both turned, their brows knitting together at your words. "This isn't funny Y/N." Vic tried to be reasonable with you, but you find a sense of humor learning that a big ass bug wanted you dead.

You wrapped your arms around your waist, leaning over and laughing hysterically. "I fucking can't handle this information. Turn around. I'm not fucking worried about this at all." You had literal tears streaming from your face from laughing so hard. Your stomach tightened, the muscles clenching from all the laughing. You wiped your cheeks, and turned walking towards the back of the ship. "Jesus Christ, I was thinking we were going up against a Sith Lord like Maul or something..." You dropped yourself into the chair, and kicked your legs up breaking out into an eruption of laughter again.

Cardo sighed heavily, and he rolled his eyes. "She has no idea what Jabba is capable of. Do you know Leia? Kylo's mom?" He rose to his feet, slowly making his way to the back of the ship to where you were. His expression was hard, almost annoyed.

You cleared your throat, speaking through bursts of laughter. "What about her?" You couldn't contain yourself. This was too funny.

"Y/N, stop laughing." When you still didn't listen, Cardo shot his hand for your throat, coiling his fingers around it. He pinned you up against the back of the chair, leaning down in front of you.

You silenced immediately, gulping against his throat. Your eyes bore into his blue ones, and you blinked in shock. "Cardo..."

"Y/N." Cardo didn't find amusement in this at all. "He captured her, and he kept her as a slave. He's going to do the same to you. We're not turning around. We're going to go and kill him. Are you going to be able to keep your shit together long enough to be useful, or should I tie you up and keep you in the ship while Vic and I go and kill him?" His brows rose, suggestively. He pushed his tongue into the side of his cheek, swiping it downwards, and on the inside of his bottom lip.

A warmth grew between your thighs at Cardo's gesture with his tongue, your eyes fixated on them. You whimpered softly, biting your bottom lip trying to hold back your whimper.

"Naughty thing, you want to get tied up...don't you?" Cardo chuckled softly, and he yanked his hand back. "No. Kylo will kill me." He turned his body away from you, but you snatched his wrist up.

"He said we weren't allowed to fuck...not that we weren't allowed to do other things..." Your own brows rose up suggestively.

Vic coughed from the pilots seat. "Ya'll are asking for death." He turned his head over his shoulder, looking you right in the eyes. "Y/N....."

"Awe come on, he's not here. Plus, I'm kind of fucking pissed at him right now. He fucking knew there was a bounty on my head, and he didn't even fucking tell me. I say that qualifies as fuckery, and I have every right to be mad." You pulled yourself up, using your grip on Cardo's wrist to do so. You uncoiled your fingers from around his wrist, and you stepped in front of him. "Come on..." You brought your hands to your pants, and hooked your thumbs in the band of them.

Cardo sucked at the inside of his cheek, and he averted his baby blue gaze away from you. He was trying to be good. He was trying to resist your seduction attempts. He didn't want Kylo to stab him with a saber. But then you reached out for his groin, rubbing against it. His head snapped back in your direction, and he shot his hand up, putting two fingers under your chin, and tilting it upwards. "Y/n stop being a tease." He grunted when your fingers grabbed onto his hardening cock in its confines. "Goddamn it Y/N." He walked you backwards, pinning you up against the wall. "You asked for this." He shied your hand away from his groin, lowering himself down onto his knees before you, and grabbing your pants, tugging them down in one swift motion.

"YO,, YO YO, YO." Vic shot to his feet, putting the ship onto auto-pilot, and coming around the corner, looking to you against the wall and Cardo between your legs. "Are you for real right now? Kylo's going to make you meet the maker." He couldn't pry his eyes from Cardo's tongue twirling against your clit and the sound of your moans breaking out through the ship. "Fuck..." He stepped to your side, and he lowered his chin down onto your shoulder, sucking at your neck gently. "It's worth it." He slid his hand up onto your back, pushing your shirt up a bit, and he grunted when your hand grabbed onto his groin, squeezing gently. "Horny little thing." He whispered sultry into your ear, bucking his hips into your action.

"Fuck me."

"Mmmm..." Vic smirked against your neck, grazing his teeth over the flesh gently. He took a long, slow drag with his tongue up to your earlobe, and he breathed out heavily.

Your knees buckled when Cardo's tongue dragged over your swollen bud, and down to your opening. "Please..." Your head tipped back, pressing into the metal wall, your fingers working at Vics button and zipper. When you finally got it free, you reached your hand inside of the fabric, and wrapped them around his throbbing length. With one swift motion, you tugged it free, and you tipped your head to the side, peering down at it. "Please..fuck me...please. I'm so...." You sucked in a sharp breath when Cardo's wet muscle plunged deeper into your core, and twisted about. "FUCK..."

Vic chuckled softly as your moans increased, and the look on your face washed over with euphoria. "I don't know Y/N, we don't have very much time before we're on Tatooine. I don't know if you're going to be able to cum before we get there...." He took the bottom part of your ear into his lips, gently putting pressure against them. "Will you?"

"Yes, gods, yes. Please.." Your other hand tangled into Cardo's beautiful golden locks, and you bucked your hips into his face. You were already starting to sweat from how hot your body was. You could feel your heartbeat increasing against your sternum with every thrust of Cardo's tongue. Your toes curled into your shoes, your eyes rolling into the back of your head. "Fuck.."

Vic smirked, breathing another hot breath into your ear, and he pulled his head up, and put his lips to yours, plunging his tongue into your mouth. You moaned against each other's lips, his tongue dominating yours in seconds, twirling and curling. He flicked the tip up against the roof of your mouth, and then down into the back of your throat, making you gag.

Just as you were about to cum, your body started bucking violently into Cardo's face, your fingers tugging at his golden locks, and your knees wobbling. Your moans grew louder, though muffled into Vic's mouth, and the pace you had started on Vic's throbbing arousal turning aggressive.

Cardo's tongue wiggled and twisted, pulled out, and plunged back in, working you into your orgasm, and then long after through it, till you were shaking from the over stimulation. Finally, he pulled his head back, and he trailed his baby blue eyes up your body, locking onto your saliva covered lips when Vic pulled from you. He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, tasting your sweetness lingering there, and he groaned. He'd freed his cock while he was between your legs, and he was gently stroking himself. He used his thumb to smear the bead of pre-cum over the top, his body bucking forwards. "You want to get fucked Y/N?" He stepped to you, locking his eyes into your lust filled ones. "Go on, tell us."

"Yes, please..." Your body slid down the wall a bit. Your mind was reeling from the orgasm, and your lips were trembling as you spoke. Your other hand reached for Cardo's cock, and you coiled your fingers around it, smirking when he grunted. Your hand quickly went to the pace you had on Vic's cock, working both men towards their bliss. You knew they weren't going to fuck you, they were too afraid of what Kylo might to do you, but least you got off. You kept looking between the both of them, and in unison both their mouths went to your neck, and started sucking at the skin. You whimpered out, tipping your head back to give them easier access. "Shit..." Your thighs clenched together, trying to stimulate yourself. Then it happened, Vic's hand went down to your sex, pushing two fingers up into you slowly, and Cardo's hand went down to your clit, rubbing it. "Fuck."

The three of you moaned, and writhed into one another, your eyes clamping shut as Vic's fingers started pumping into you fast, and deep and Cardo's fingers rubbed your swollen bud perfectly. You tightened your hands around their cocks harder, going as quickly as you could, and before long, another orgasm slammed into you,making you cry out. "OH GODS." Your body jerked back and forth, and you felt hot sticky ropes shooting from both of them against your bare stomach. You sucked in a breath, peering down to your body as they stilled, and you dropped your hands down to your sides, panting violently.

Cardo and Vic stepped away from your body, both of them looking all too smug. Vic spoke first. "Damn, well...I should uhm...." He glanced down to his and Cardo's cum all over your stomach, and then around the ship. He stepped past you and Cardo, finding another cloth, and he bent down, cleaning you up. "There. All better." He rose his gaze to yours, and he smiled. He leaned in, planting a kiss upon your forehead, and then making his way back to the front of the ship. The chickens rushed in after Vic, swarming around his feet when he sat down. He peered down, narrowing his eye. "Go away. I'm still mad at you." He crossed his arms over his chest, and turned away from them. He gasped when one of them jumped onto his lap, and peered right up to him and clucked. He sighed, uncrossing his arms, and he grabbed the chicken lifting it up into the air. "You know, you shit on me right?" The chicken clucked again, looking as if it tipped its head to the side. "That's fucking absolutely disgusting. You don't understand how disgusting that it, you're an animal, but you can't shit on me...EVER fucking again. Do you understand? Cluck if you understand?" When the chicken did, Vic jumped to his feet, turning on his heels and jumping over the other chickens running to the back of the ship, chicken still in hands. "IT FUCKING UNDERSTOOD ME."

Cardo had led you over to the chair, after helping put your pants back on, and you both looked to Vic. Cardo shook his head. "Oh yeah? What did you say that it understood you?"

Vic scowled. "You know what? Never mind. You don't understand." He whipped his body back around, storming back to the front of the ship. He plopped back down into the seat, looking down at the chicken in his lap. "They don't get it." The chicken clucked, nuzzling into Vic's lap, and poofing its feathers out. "You're kind of cute, I guess." He reached for a button turning the ship back onto manual.

Cardo rolled his eyes, looking back to you. "He's insane."

"He's happy with the chickens. Let him be." You scoffed. "I don't know why you don't like animals. Animals are far better than people." You finally got yourself together, standing back to your feet. You sighed, stepping over to the llama and the cows, and rubbed the cows heads. "See? They're innocent, unlike people."

"Whatever you say Y/N. I never said I didn't like animals. I just..." Cardo spun his body, watching as you petted the cows. He shrugged. "It's not in my nature to care for things."

"That's bullshit. You care about me." Your head whipped around your shoulder, and you smirked.

Cardo's face flushed, his eyes averting from your gaze, and he pursed his lips together. "That's...that's different." He stammered. "I..i don't care about you." He crossed his arms over his chest, and scoffing.

"Okay Cardo. Sure you don't. That's why you cuddled me when I was sad about Kylo. That's why you're so nice to me, cause you don't care about me right?" You chuckled, glimpsing back to the cows, and rolled your eyes. "Whatever you want to believe."

"Shut up Y/N."

"Make me." You chuckled again, and gasped when he stepped to you, and wrapped his arm around your throat, tugging you into his body. He pulled his hand up over your mouth, silencing you. Your eyes looked up to his baby blue ones looking down at you, and you licked his palm.

"God, you're a tease." He released you, and turned away from you, walking to the front of the ship. He glimpsed out the front and saw the sand covered planet getting closer. "We're almost there." He walked back through the ship grabbing his gear, and tugging it on, pulling his mask on last. He handed Vic's stuff to him, and Vic dressed himself, also putting his mask on last. "You got your saber?" Cardo asked, looking at you through his mask, speaking more harshly though his mask.

"Yup." You shot your hand out, pulling the saber from off of the ground up into your grasp. You ignited it, narrowing your eyes. "Let's fucking do this."

[POVS on Tatooine]

"What is with all this sand?" You brushed the tip of your boot through the sand, scoffing. Your eyes trailed out over the horizon, and you rolled them into the back of your head. "Well, guess we got some walking to do. Let's get to it. Vic," You turned hearing clucking from behind you. "You can't bring the chickens with us."

Vic frowned, lowering the chicken down to the ground. "Why not?"

"Why not?" Cardo smacked the back of Vic's mask as he stepped past him. "Because you moron, we're literally about to go murder a bunch of Hutts. They don't need to be there." He got to your side, and he motioned towards the desert out ahead of them.

The three of you walked for what seemed like hours, the strength of the sun beaming down on all of you absolutely draining you of any energy you had prior. You had to stop and rest a minute, falling down to your knees which buried themselves into the sand. "How much fucking logner do we have to walk?"

"A ways. Come on get up." Vic reached his hand down for you arm, tugging you to your feet. "Can't give up now Y/N. We're not even through the worst of it yet." He kept his hold on you as you stumbled forwards. He was sweating profusely under his black clothes, and his mask, but he was used to this. It didn't really phase him.

By the time you got to the city, you were spent. You couldn't fight anyone right now. You had to take a break. Just for a little bit. You smiled faintly when you saw a cantina, and you looked to the Knights. "I just need a drink."

"I don't think this is a good idea. We should keep going. There's posters up everywhere with your face on it." Cardo spat through his mask, glimpsing around to make sure the coast was clear.

"I don't care. You guys will protect me, right?" You stuck your tongue out, and stepped through the doors of the cantina, which fell silent the second the knights stepped in at your sides. You gulped, but continued over to the bar, placing your hand down. "I want your hardest drink."

The bartended rose a brow, looking you over, and then the Knights. She shifted uncomfortably, realizing who they were. "Right away. And for you two?"

"Nothing." Cardo sneered, keeping his guard up. The noise broke out in the cantina once again, and he sighed. "I don't think we should be here Y/N." He stared down at you through his mask, seeing that you didn't give a shit.

"We're fucking fine. You're being paranoid." You weren't thinking much about it. No one was going to recognize you. The pictures you'd seen didn't even look like you, not really. Your whole demeanor changed when the bartended slid a glass with white liquid to you, and you thanked her, taking a hold of it, and chugging it down. Your throat burned as it went down, and then you felt a warmth wash over you once it hit your stomach. "MMmmm."

"Alright, let's go." Vic had been leaning against the bar with his back, scanning the cantina over back and forth. He couldn't shake the bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He held onto the handle of his scythe tightly, and he waited for you to rise to your feet. He reached into his pocket, and tossed the payment onto the bar to the bartended. As the three of you stepped out of the cantina, you were surrounded by a group of twi'leks, and you let out a small chuckle. "Really? Not more of you guys...."

"Y/N, now is not the time for jokes." Vic stepped out in front of you, and Cardo blocked you with his back, both Knights holding their weapons up, and motioning for the twi'leks to come at them.

Your eyes widened when Vic sliced through one of them with the end of his scythe, and then jumped on him, decapitating him with one swift motion. "Oh..." You stepped backwards, drawing your saber and igniting it at your side, smirking at the twi'lek who was rushing in your direction. He had a staff in his hands, and his movements were sloppy. The saber shot up, the blue blade colliding into the staff, and burning through it without any effort. You pulled it back, cutting it down to a small stick, leaving the twi'lek basically weaponless. "Come on fucker. That all you got?"

The twi'lek growled, narrowing his eyes, and he twirled the piece of wood around, and lunged it forwards. You misjudged the trajectory, and the end of the wood plunged right into your side, making you stumble backwards. He released the end, and your arms were grabbed by two twi'leks that had joined the fight session on a late note.

"NO!" You cried out, blood seeping from the wound, and your legs caving under you as they dragged you down the alleyway away from the Knights. Your fingers quivered, the saber dropping to the sand, and being buried as one of the twi'leks stepped on it. You writhed against their hold, crying out for the Knights. "CARDO! VIC!"

A hard slap across your cheek sent a burning sensation over your face, and you winced. You were too weak from the walk to use the force. You knew it, and you could see that they knew you were too. "Fuck." Your mind was racing.

Cardo's masked head turned, peering down the alleyway you'd just been dragged, and he rushed towards it. He was blocked by four more twi'leks, and he growled. "Move."

Vic had been pinned down, the twi'lek being a lot larger than him, snapping his wrist down, breaking it, and tossing his scythe to the side. Despite his broken wrist, Vic struggled against him, throwing his hips upwards. But again, the male was much larger than him, shoving his body back down. He ripped Vic's helmet off his face, and he grabbed his throat, smirking as he tried to clench his throat to stop him.

"Pathetic." The twi'lek's voice was harsh, deep. He watched as Vic's piercing blue eyes narrowed, his eye lashes fluttering open and closed. He waited till his body fell motionless, and he ripped his hands away from his throat, and he rose to his feet, cracking his neck. He turned, looking to Cardo. He was fighting off the twi'leks that were blocking his path easily, and he sneered. He stepped to him, grabbing his neck, pushing the helmet up and pushed the pressure points on the sides, making him drop to the sandy ground. "Bring them. Lock them in the cells."

[POVS at Jabbas palace]

You were blindfolded long before you got to wherever the twi'leks were bringing you, and they shoved a cloth into your mouth, silencing your swearing. You whimpered when you were shoved down to your knees on a hard ground, and the blindfold was ripped from you eyes. You looked right to the large worm that was Jabba and you stifled your giggles.

Jabba's head tipped to the side, his hand holding a rat like creature in it, and he brought it to his mouth, biting its head off. A woman stepped beside him, and she tipped her head up. Jabba grumbled at her in another language, and she spoke for him. "Master Jabba says you need to bow your head." She cupped her heads behind her back, glaring at you.

You spit the cloth out, and you let out a burst of laughter. "He's a fucking worm, how can he want anything? How do you even understand him?" You were in utter disbelief. You thought the whole him being a literal fucking bug was just a joke, but seeing him sitting there, slimy and groteqsue, you just couldn't take this seriously. You struggled to get to your feet, but when you did, you rolled your eyes. "I'm not doing what a fucking worm says." You heard footsteps behind you, and your arms were snatched up again, and your knees kicked out. You buckled, and you were dragged across the floor right to in front of Jabba. You sneered. "Don't you fucking touch me." Your entire body tensed when he rose his slimy hand up, and ran it down your cheek. "Oh my god." You held back a retch, and then he smacked you across the face, hard.

You were thrown down onto the ground on your back, and the woman stepped to you. She hovered above you as the guards, who appeared human held you down by your arms. "You'll be put into the slave market. Jabba has decided that you're worth more value alive than dead. You'll serve the Hutts. Doing everything they ask you to. Take her. Get her washed up and changed. And give her that tranquilizer. Don't want her trying to use her powers to get away."

Your nostrils flared when the men lifted you back to your feet. You gathered spit in your mouth, and shot it right at the woman's face. She wiped it off, and she sighed.

"You're defiance is punishable. Give her ten lashes when you get her to her cell." She turned from you, and went back to Jabba's side, standing beside him all high and mighty.

"You'll fucking pay. When I'm strong-" You were cut off by a needle shoving into your neck, and the burning feeling of whatever you'd just been stuck with seeping into your veins, rushing through your body. Your vision immediately blurred, your body getting even more unbalanced than before. Your eyelids went half-lidded, and your heart seemed to slow down it felt like it stopped. "W....What..." You couldn't even formulate sentences anymore.

You were stripped of your clothes, and washed down completely. The guards not missing a single inch of skin. You registered every single thing they did, but you couldn't stop it. Nor did you try. Whatever they'd given you had you in a far weaker state then you'd been in before, and you just couldn't muster any sort of strength to attempt to. You blinked more rapidly than you normally would, probably it being a side effect of whatever the drug was that was coursing through your body. You chuckled when they held a bra like material in font of you and a matching thong like bottom. "Uhm.....No..."

It didn't matter what you said, they put it on you, and then they wrapped a metal collar around your throat, locking it in the back with a padlock, and the metal chain hung from it. Next were your hands, cuffed in metal binds. One of the guards tugged at the chain, and dragged you back out to where Jabba was. You stared at the worm man, not being able to keep a straight face. "Oh hey wormy..."

Jabba grumbled to the translator, and he reached for the metal chain, tugging you to him. He grabbed you, and placed your ass down onto his lap, holding you there. He put his hand on your thigh, and he grumbled again.

"Master Jabba approves of your attire,....You still need to be punished for your disobedience earlier, but he says it can wait." The woman spoke again, her eyes narrowing into yours. "For now, he wants you to see how he runs the city."

"K....." You rolled your eyes, shuddering every time his fingers moved. Internally you were freaking out, screaming, slapping him, stabbing him, totally losing your mind. But you couldn't do shit.

'Kylo, where are you? Are you coming to get me. Jabba's got me all fucking dressed up as a slave, and he wants me to be his new fucking wife or something, I don't know what the fuck is happening, but please, please, come get me. I've been drugged.' Reaching out to Kylo was your only hope of salvation.

The sound of approaching ships caught Kylo's attention from your force connection, the corner of his left eye twitching. "Mother fucker." He gripped onto the arm rest tightly, and he pulled his large body up to his feet. He glared at Ushar. "Blow those fucking ships up." He stormed to the back of the ship, leaning down and placing his hand onto Maul's head ripping it from the wall. "Get up,"

Maul smirked, rising to his feet, and staring into Kylo's eyes, zero fear in them. He heard the sound of the oncoming ships, and he let out an evil laugh. "Ah, the calvary has arrived."

"Who is it?" Kylo pulled his hand from the top of Maul's head, grabbing his throat hard. He gripped it so tightly, it made his yellow eyes bulge out from their sockets. "Answer me."

"Friends." Maul strained the words out, and he grunted when Kylo threw him through the air effortlessly. The back of his head collided into the wall, knocking the wind out of him, and rendering his vision to nothing but stars. He groaned, rolling his head from side to side, and coming back to. "They're going to kill you."

"Huh." Kylo drew his saber from his hip, and he undid Maul's binds with the flick of his wrist. "Not before I kill you. Get up."

Maul slowly rose to his feet, and Kylo shot him his saber. "You really want to have a duel with me right here?"

"I do." Kylo bent down a bit, and the saber ignited, the red blade going out in front of him.

Trudgen slid past Kylo, making his way to the front of the ship. He reached for the controls, and he pressed a couple buttons, getting the weapons ready. "Weapons ready."

"Fire." Ushar snapped, his hand tugging the wheel, and the ship avoiding the blasts that two ships in front of them took at him.

Kylo's feet slid, his body leaning to the side when the ship turned. Maul ignited both ends of his red bladed saber, twirling it around, traces of red trailing behind the movements. He smirked, and motioned Kylo to bring it on. The two men lunged at one another, Maul side stepping, and drawing one end of the red saber blade up at his side, blocking Kylo's immediate attack for his side. He turned his wrist, forcing Kylo's hand downwards, the tip of his saber drawing across the metal floor, sparks igniting around their feet. He laughed darkly, and he spun on his heels, the saber whipping through the air.

Kylo's body turned, blocking Maul's attack, and he shoved his body into his, the red glow from the sabers lighting up both their faces, and making the darkness in their eyes glint. "You'll lose. I'm much stronger than you."

"You're nothing but a child." Maul mocked, pulling his saber back, and jumping backwards. He twisted the double ended saber around in his hand, and he lunged off his heels towards Kylo again.

Ushar tugged the ship to the left, glancing backwards when he heard grunts coming from the back of the ship. He watched as Kylo and Maul's sabers collided together, and their faces got far too close for his own comfort. "Uh, shouldn't we do something about that?" Then his attention was drawn back to the ship, when they got hit in the side of the ship. "Shit, Never mind." He pushed the lever up, the ship heading nose first downwards.

Trudgen grabbed onto the control of the gun built under the ship, and he pulled it up. The screen that showed him where he was shooting had been broken when Kylo smashed the control board in, so he was shooting blindly. He pressed the button, hoping, and praying he made a hit. He grunted when the ship got hit again. He kept rapidly pressing the button. "Steer better!"

"I'm doing the fucking best I can!" Ushar snapped back, pulling the lever up, and the ship pulling upwards, shooting back up into space. "Do you see them?"

"No." Trudgen replied, glancing through the windshield. "I don't. Where the fuck-" Another blast into the back of the ship. "Found them."

Ushar's face hardened under his mask, and he spun the ship around completely, now facing both the ships. "Get em."

Trudgen nodded, taking blast after blast at them. There was smoke coming out from the sides of their ship, engulfing the sides of the ship in the flames that got sparked from the blasts, and the engines being on fire. "Shit." The ship started spiraling out of control, and Ushar and Trudgen both grabbed onto their seats, as gravity slammed them up against their seats.

Kylo and Maul both slid across the ship, Kylo's body slamming into the wall,and his saber falling from his grasp. Maul had caught himself, and was holding onto the leg of the chair, and he smirked glancing behind him to Kylo pinned on the wall as the ship spiraled round and round. He pulled himself forwards, shooting his other hand out, grabbing Kylo's saber. He jumped, his body flying through the air, and he jabbed the end of Kylo's saber into his side, pushing it through the wall as well. "Just a child." He pushed on his heels, using the force to help him. He got to where there was a slight blast in the back of the ship, and he pulled himself out, looking right to one of the ships that had been shooting at them all. The ship approached him, and Maul jumped out to it, grabbing onto it hard. The ships took off.

Kylo groaned, his eyes closing shut as the burning blade seared through his body. He reached his hand up, grabbing the hilt, and turning it off. The hilt fell to the ground, and he shut his eyes. 'Y/N...'

'KYLO! Finally! Where are you?!'

'I...'m...' Kylo strained to maintain the connection, the pain that was searing through him growing more intense with every passing second. He'd already been dealing with stitches that needed to be closed, and Maul had stabbed him right where one of the wounds had been. His mind was slowly shutting down, and he was dying. 'I'm on....the..' He paused, blood shooting out of his mouth and down his chin. The ship was still spiraling out of control, and it crashed landed right into the sandy desert of Tatooine, exploding when it made impact.

'KYLO! KYLO! FUCK!' It was right in that moment, you knew something awful had happened. You'd felt his force presence though barely, you did, now you didn't feel anything at all. Even through your drugged state, you knew something wasn't right. You broke out into a sob still in Jabba's lap and you shot up, rushing forwards, only to be stopped by a hard tug and the collar digging into your throat. Your body fell down, your knees scraping into the ground. "LET ME FUCKING GO!"

"Whip her." The woman motioned to the guards, who stepped to your side, one of them holding a whip in his hands. The other one grabbed your hair, pulling your head down, and he pushed your down face first. The other one took five lashes onto your back, ignoring your cries out. When he was done, he looked to the woman who nodded. Your head was pulled back up, and you were dragged back in front of Jabba who grumbled.

"Master Jabba says you need to learn discipline."

"Fuck you, and fuck your discipline." You could feel the blood seeping down your back, and the burning sting of the aftermath of being whipped searing over your back. You clenched your hands into fists, and as badly as you wanted to get up, you couldn't. Your body wouldn't let you. 'Kylo..please...'

Kylo's body was sprawled out on the sandy terrain, and he was staring up at the bright sunny sky, his eyes fluttering open and shut. He could hear you through the force, but he couldn't respond. He was too weak. 

Ushar groaned, digging himself out from the rubble of the broken apart ship, and crawling out of the crater that had been created from the impact. He blinked, looking to Kylo, but he didn't see Trudgen. "Trudgen?" He called, glancing back to the rubble.

"I'm fine..." Trudgen also crawled out from the rubble, and both Knights rushed over to Kylo's side. "We got to patch him up. This isn't good." He pressed his hand to Kylo's stomach where the saber burn was, trying to keep it closed. "Ren, stay with us. Y/N needs you. She needs us. Come on." 

"Go....Go find her." Kylo reached for Trudgen's hand, his head turning to him. His raven locks were splayed messily over his face, and his golden-emerald eyes that were once full of a life, now slowly dimming. "Please." 

"I..."

"Come on." Ushar growled, and rose to his feet. "Here." He ripped part of his clothes, and handed it to Trudgen. "Wrap him up." 

Trudgen nodded, and wrapped the cloth around Kylo's body, lifting him up carefully. He tightened the cloth, trying it off. "Sorry." He immediately apologized when Kylo sneered. He reached for his arm, and slung it over his shoulder. 

"FUCKING LEAVE ME. GO FUCKING FIND HER NOW!" Kylo wasn't asking. He was telling. If he couldn't save you, the Knights needed to. "Please." 

Trudgen lowered Kylo back down to the sandy terrain and he nodded, rising to his feet. "We'll go." He had grabbed Kylo's saber from the dirt, and both Knights started for the city, knowing they had a long journey ahead of them. 

Kylo closed his eyes, and reached back to you through the force. 'Babe...I can't come to you. I'm too weak. The Knights are coming for you...'

'What do you mean you're too weak? Kylo, no...'

'Just hold on.' Kylo paused. 'I...I love you.' He felt the darkness closing in around him, and he sucked in a sharp breath, the pain overwhelming him, and he slowly gave into it. 

Vic rubbed his eyes, realizing that his hands were cuffed up. He blinked, adjusting to the darkness of what he assumed to be his cell, and he rolled his eyes. "Mother fucker." He heard the chickens clucking, and the mooing of the cows, and his peered through the darkness trying to see them. "What? How?" He rose up from the ground, and he felt around with his hands out in front of him, and he grabbed something feathery. A chicken. He snatched it up, pulling it into his lap. "Oh baby." He nuzzled his head down into the feathers, and he smiled. "it's okay." Then he heard Cardo talk.

"They found our ship, and took the animals in here." His tone was harsh, bitter. He jingled his own metal cuffs around. "We failed." 

"I know dude, I know." Vic turned his head into the darkness where Cardos voice was coming from. "We got to get out of here ASAP. Whatever Jabba's got planned for Y/N isn't good." 

"Nope." Cardo agreed, and he pushed himself to his feet. He moved through the darkness slowly, not wanting to step on Vic, or any of the animals. He got to the front of the cell, and he wrapped his fingers around the metal bars, and tugged at it. "Well, that ain't going to work." 

"Fuck." Vic joined Cardo in standing, lowering the chicken back to the ground slowly. "Maybe we can catch a guard." Then they felt it, Kylo's force dimming more and more. "Is that-" 

"Kylo's force life? Yeah. That's not fucking good." Cardo's lips pursed together, and he tugged at the bars again. "Fuck, shit, fuck, shit, fuck." He released the bars, and he shook his head. "We're so fucked." 

Blasts from the doorway made the Knights look to see what was going on. Then the darkness was illuminated by the lights flickering on all along the dungeon, and they watched with curious eyes as a red glow emitted from the bottom of the door, and the sound of a whirring saber filled their ears, and the sounds of men screaming followed after. "It's either Kylo or Maul." 

"Well Kylo's ....It's probably Maul." Then the door flew open, and Trudgen and Ushar stepped into the dungeon, approaching their cell. "Oh fuck!" Cardo smirked, and grinned even wider when the cell door opened, and the cuffs were taken off of his wrists, and then Vic's. "Let's go boys, we got a damsel to save."


	24. Awakening

tw-graphic language, gang bang, anal, fingering, vaginal, pral, face fucking, blood play, knife play, choking, slapping, degradation, name calling, biting, orgasms, violence, gore, murder, kylo isn't happy, but he goes easy on Y/N, for now...he's too weak to do too much, but just you wait.

Read/comment/vote. Love ya'll

Your throat clenched, the Hutts short stubby slimy fingers curling around your wrist, holding you in place as he jabbered away to the women at his side. You tried to study her face, figure out what he could possibly be saying to her. Based on the tone he was using, and the way his eyes dilated, he was mad about something. You shifted on his lap, trying to slowly rise to your heeled feet, but he quickly shot his other hand up to the back of your neck, his stubs barely being able to grasp it. He grabbed your hair instead, ripping your head back and lowering you back down onto his lap. You shuddered when the rolls of his neck turned, his gaze looking right into your own.

Jabba grumbled something to the woman, and the woman motioned to the guards. "Go. Find them. Bring them here." The end of her nose twitched, her fingers clenching and unclenching at her sides into her palms. She was trying to keep a cool, collected demeanor but whatever event that was taking place that you were unaware of, was stirring a lot of commotion. It only peaked your curiosity.

You could start to feel the drug starting to wear off, thankfully, and your strength was slowly coming back to you. Your free hand came up, and you jabbed your thumb into one of the Hutts eye, the left one, and pushed in as hard as you could. When you felt the pop under your fingertip, and the slosh noise that erupted from the socket, you were released, and you dropped to your bare knees, scurrying across the floor.

The woman rushed over to you, stomping onto the top of your hand with her foot hard, and leaned down grabbing a handful of your hair, and tugging it back.

"What is it with you people and pulling hair?" You twirled your body around, pulling your feet up to your chest, and slamming them both into the woman's side, her grip releasing you. You quickly shot your body up, straightening out and running your fingers through your hair. You reached for the metal chain that dangled from the front of your metal collar, and you whipped it around in a circle, smirking at the woman as she recollected herself. "Bring it bitch."

The woman growled, pushing off the heels of her shoes, and rushing towards you. She threw her hand up, the end of the metal chain harshly wrapping around it, an almost whip lash sting searing up her entire arm. She sucked in air through her gritted teeth, and she tugged her arm towards her body, forcing you to stumble across the floor in her direction.

You were too quick. Her attempt to grab you was blocked, your other hand going up into the air, and grabbing onto her fingers, snapping them back with a quick movement of your hand. The yelp that erupted from her throat only made a rage flare inside of you. A darkness filled your irises, stepping even closer to her, and sliding your hand to grab the rest of her fingers, snapping them back with the others. The feeling of the bone crunching under your grasp, and the sound made you groan. She didn't have time to process what had just happened. Your hand released hers shooing it away from you, and you curled your fingers into your palm, making a fist. Your fist shot through the air, colliding into the underside of her jaw, and making her head fly back.

The woman's teeth had latched onto the tip of her tongue during the impact, and blood squirted from her lips and into the back of her throat making her groan. Her vision was blurred by stars, and she doubled over, spitting out the blood that kept puddling.

Your hand that had been wrapped around the metal chain uncoiled from it, and you grabbed both sides of her face, bringing your knee up and tugging her head down all in one motion. When her face slammed down into your knee, you smirked when she cried out, even more blood spilling from her lips and onto your bare skin. You shoved her backwards, her body falling to the ground hard. You'd seemingly forgotten about the fact that the metal chain had still been wrapped around her arm, and when her body started falling backwards, your body went with hers. Your hands shot out in front of you, stopping your face from plummeting right into hers, hovering above her disoriented body. "Bitch, don't ever fucking touch me again."

The woman snapped out of her daze a lot quicker then you thought she would, and she shot her head up, grabbing onto your bottom lip with her teeth, and clamping down drawing blood. She tried to rip her head back to tear off your lip, but she was stopped and released her grip when your fingers pushed right into her eyeballs, and slammed her head back onto the ground hard. She screamed, feeling the pressure against her eye balls. She could only fight you with one hand, the hand with the broken fingers rendered useless. She clawed at your wrist, raking her nails down, over the top of your hand.

You growled, ignoring her gesture, keeping the pressure against her eyeballs. You were lost in your blood lust. The blood seeping down your bottom swollen lip, the metallic taste flaring your tastebuds. You wanted more blood. More violence. You wanted this woman dead. You wanted her to suffer. She deserved it. You pushed your thumbs harder into her eyeballs, and you leaned your head back feeling them burst against them. "Mmm." Your eyes shut, and you started laughing.

Cardo and Ushar both rushed into the room, Cardo twirling Kylo's red saber out in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw you, covered in blood, in your scantily clad little slave outfit, on top of some woman. "Y/N!" You didn't respond.

Jabba grumbled, and quickly tried to slither away, letting out the most vile, ear piercing screech when Trudgen and Vic rushed into the room, and over to him, Vic's Scythe drawing up to the Hutts throat, and Trugden's knife jabbing him right into the side. They'd taken care of the guards without issues. It'd almost been too easy. But none of them dared make a comment about it and press their luck. They were sure more guards would come, and they had to be quick about retrieving you and your animals. "Slimy fucker. How fucking dare you. I've always disliked you. I've always through your whole set up here was fucking disgusting. Pathetic. The only way you'd ever get pussy is by drugging poor girls and forcing them to give it to you. You're done grease ball. It's over." Trudgen couldn't help himself, he drew the blade from him, and stabbed him over and over again, his shrieks taking over any other sound in the room. Slime dripped from his wounds, and an awful stench ghosted into the air, making both Knights in the Hutts close proximity almost retch.

"Dude, he's dead. Stop stabbing him." Just for good measure, Vic pulled the sharp end of his scythe away, and shot it back, dragging it across the Hutts throat, decapitating him. He watched as the head rolled across the floor, and the awful smell intensifying. "Fuck," Vic's hand came up, blocking off his uncovered head, the Hutts having taken his and Cardo's mask when they captured them. "Let's fucking go. I'll go get the animals. Someone stop her before she murders someone...I know she's going to feel bad about it." He motioned to you with the dripping slimy end of his scythe, and rushing back through the room to retrieve the animals.

Cardo and Ushar hurried over to your side, both Knights grabbing onto your arm, and ripping your body up off of the woman's. "Y/N, snap out of it. It's over. You're safe now. We got you."

You fought the Knights grasps, managing to wiggle out of it, and dropping back down onto the woman straddling her. You grabbed the top of her head, and used your other hand to wrap the metal chain tightly around her throat, and pulled it tightly. You let her head fall back, watching as the gooey substance from her popped eyeballs seeped from the sockets and down her purpling cheeks. You could feel her body writhing under you, and the pace of her heart back slowing down as she was asphyxiated. "Fucking die bitch."

Ushar, Cardo and Trudgen didn't bother trying to get you off the woman. If you didn't manage to wiggle out of their hold, you'd use your powers to pry them off of you. Their faces flushed seeing you tug harder and harder at the metal chain, and just as Ushar was about to say something, a loud 'pop' reverberated through the air, the woman's head exploding right in front of them. "Holy shit." Ushar blinked, trying to process what he'd just seen you do, and he opted now was a good time to get you out of here before you yourself processed. Ushar and Cardo went to your side again, grabbing your forearms tightly, and pulling you to your feet. "Come on sweet thing. You're okay,..." The two Knights led you through the room, back in the direction they'd managed to sneak into the palace, and Trudgen following behind.

"Yo, come the fuck on. We got to go...." Vic tried approaching the chickens, but they kept running around, flapping their wings and clucking wildly. He sighed, glaring at them. "What is your deal? I'm trying to fucking save you goddamn. Let's gooo." He tried one more time, deciding he didn't have time to chase them the fuck around all day. He grabbed the rope that connected the llama and the cows, and he stormed for the door of the cell, taking a glance over his shoulder to the chickens that were just staring at him. "Stay then, I don't care." He turned his head, leading the animals out of the cell and down the hallway where they'd entered from.

"Good, you got them." Trudgen stated firmly from the back of the group. He was still on high alert, something about this whole ordeal seemed off. How could they just come into the palace like this, just a couple guards, kill jabba, kill his henchwoman, and get away with the prisoners like nothing? Nothing was ever that easy.

Vic had been paying attention to the animals, and trying to glimpse back to see if the chickens were following him. He tried to not visibly frown when he didn't see them, not wanting to let anyone see how sad he was about them not coming with him. He stopped mid-step, bringing his hand up into the air, and silencing everyone. He motioned in front of him, and he released the rope, slowly stepping down the hallway. He smirked when the footsteps grew louder, and then he realized he'd left his scythe back in the cell when he was trying to get the chickens. Mild panic rushed over him. Guess he'd just have to take them on by hand. He was skilled in the melee ways. He waited, listening attentively, and when two men rounded the corner, Vic shot out, immediately disarming one of them, taking his blaster, and pointing it back into his stomach, blasting off a couple shots. He brought his foot up, kicking his body backwards, and rotated his hand to the other guard, blasting him right in the front of his throat, twice. He cocked his head to the side, watching as his hands flew to his throat, trying to stop the bleeding as he fell to the ground. He crouched down, pushing the blaster up to the mans foreheads. "How many more are there?"

"There's 10." You whispered softly, barely audible. It caught all the Knights attention, your silence finally being broken. Cardo's curly locks whipped around the sides of his perfect milky skin when he looked at you, his baby blue eyes narrowing.

"You good? Can you fight?" He was skeptical to release you, unsure how much the drug you'd been given was still effecting you and how mentally okay you were from murdering that woman. He didn't imagine you'd ever killed anyone before, especially with your bare hands, and with all that goodness in you, he didn't imagine you were going to handle it very well. "Y/N?"

Your lips twitched, your eyes blinking a couple times, and you spoke sternly, tugging your hands from their grasps, and walking down the hallway to Vic's side. You bent at the waist, snatching the blaster from his fingers, and shoving the barrel right into the male's mouth. You looked him dead in the eye, and pulled the trigger back, watching as his brains splattered all over the wall and floor behind him. Your fingers loosened, the blaster dropping in the air, and Vic caught it mid-drop.

Vic's piercing blue eyes locked into yours, knowing the look of bloodlust in them immediately. He'd always get that exact look when he was hunting, and murdering himself. He didn't want that for you, not really. "Y/N, you need to stop. Go back there. We'll handle the rest of the guards."

"Fuck you Vic. I'm not a child." You spoke defensively, already fed up with how the Knights were babying you. So you'd just killed two people? So you enjoyed it? So what? Wasn't like you were going to go on a murdering spree. You scoffed, making your way past Vic, and around the corner. 

"Shit." Ushar snatched the rope of the animals up into his hand, hurrying after you, Trudgen joining him.

Cardo and Vic both looked at one another, the same look of concern across both their beautiful features. They both recognized the look, both having had the same look in their own eyes. Cardo walked slowly to Vic, and he reached down, helping him to his feet. "She can't kill anymore. The dark side is already tainting her more and more. She never should have killed that woman, and most certainly not that man." He pointed to the dead man, and rolled his eyes. "Come on."

"I'll be right there." Vic sped past Cardo, making his way back towards the cells, and he stopped, seeing the chickens come rushing in his direction. He lit up with glee, turning on his heels and running back the direction he'd just come from. "Come on you feathery fucks, let's go home." Not that they really had anywhere to call home, but getting off of this godawful desert planet was a good start. It didn't take him long to catch up to the rest of the group, but when he did, his jaw nearly hit the ground seeing your legs wrapped around one of the guards bodies from behind, one arm slung around his neck, and the other one on the other side, and he watched as you snapped his neck with one motion, and quickly pulled your legs off of him, landing onto your feet as his body thudded to the ground.

Cardo was in the middle of fighting of his own guard, grabbing his elbow, and shoving it upwards, snapping it the complete opposite direction it was meant to bend. He pulled it back down, snapping it once more, and twisted his body around, almost as if he was dancing with him. He snickered under his breath, and he kicked his knee inwards, snapping that too. He walked around his body, and he bent down, grabbing his hair, and reaching his hand into his mouth. He grabbed his tongue, and he twisted it around, and then shoved his fingers as far into his throat as they'd go, choking him. With one fell motion, he ripped it out, tongue in grasp, and he laughed when the moan tried to cry out but all that came out were muffled grunts, and he dropped face first. He dropped the tongue onto his back, and he wiped his bloody hand off on his pants leg.

Ushar had taken the animals as far ahead as he could, getting away from all the fighting. He wasn't daft to the events that were going to unfold when Kylo found out you'd murdered a bunch of people, and that the light in you was being snuffed out with every passing second. He knew Kylo was going to be beyond pissed. If anyone was going to turn someone, Kylo was the one who was going to do it,....the Knights doing it, without his permission, he shuddered to think of the repercussions. Speaking of Kylo, the urgency of them getting back to the obliterated ship was growing. "Stop fucking around, we got to go. Kylo's out there dying."

Ushar's words snapped you out of the daze you'd been in, your bottom lip quiver. "What? What do you mean he's out there? I thought he was dead...." A whole new rage took over you, and you quickly stomped on the guards nuts, crushing them flat to the floor and rushed off down the hallway, shoving the door open at the end and running out into the sandy terrain.

"FUCK!" Trudgen called, rushing after you and past Ushar, shaking his head. "Goddamn it, you couldn't wait to tell her?" He pushed his shoulder, and he took off after you as quickly as he could. "Y/N! SLOW DOWN!"

"Fuck you!" You didn't bother looking over your shoulder to him. The only expression that would be there was fury. An ignited fire of pure frustration and desperation. Your feet started to hurt, as you sank into all the sand trying to work your way up the side of the sand dune. You had to get onto your hands and knees, crawling up the slanted slope to the top.

"Oh my." Cardo's baby blue eyes trailed over your very exposed self, taking in how much he admired that outfit. It didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the Knights either, all men looking at you with their own lustful glint in their eyes. Cardo snapped himself out of it, bringing his focus back to getting back to Kylo, and getting the fuck out of here.

[POVS after everyone piled onto the ship Y/N, Cardo and Vic arrived in]

Your hand pulled Kylo's raven locks behind his ear, looking over his patched up almost completely nude form. When you and the Knights had gotten to him, he was on the cusp of death, his breaths shallow, and erratic. You'd gotten down beside him, putting your hand onto his wound, and giving him what little force in you that you could. It hadn't been much, due to your condition, but it was enough to keep him alive long enough to get him into the ship, and get him stitched up and medicated properly. Trudgen had given him enough meds to knock out a horse, and honestly, that's probably what Kylo needed. He was a large man. You gently brushed your thumb over his lip, noticing how dry and cracked they were. Kylo's skin was loose, dehydration being an additive in his near death experience.

Ushar handed you a container of water, and you took it, with thankful eyes. "You're welcome. I'll let you two be." The Knights had been kind enough to set Kylo up in the very back of the ship, in an old storage room, throwing together a make shift table out of some crates, and blankets they'd found in the crates, and a pillow made out of a pile of clothes. It was a private enough space so that Kylo could rest. The maker knew he needed it.

"I'm sorry Kylo. I shouldn't have been so careless. I should have fought harder against those two twi'leks and I should have waited for you to come to me before just barging here. I thought I could defeat him.....You almost died because of me." You held back the tears, and you tipped your head upwards, your eyes glistening a bit from the single light that hung from the ceiling. "I don't want you to die." There were no vital machines to tell you what his stats were, or to monitor any activity in his mind. Nothing. There was zero equipment on the ship to take care of Kylo the way he needed to be, but until he could get to somewhere it was safe to bring him where he wouldn't have to worry about being attacked. You sighed, turning on your heels and looking away from him, not able to see him in this state. This was your fault. You walked for the door, taking one last look at him, and the door hissed open, stepping out into the corridor of the ship, and walking towards the middle section where the Knights were. You still had the slave outfit on, not having anything else to wear, and you could feel all the Knights except Trudgen who was in the drivers seat, piloting, looking you up and down. You had dried blood all over you, and you felt embarrassed that the men were looking you over like a piece of meat. "Boys, like what you see?" At this point, distracting yourself from how shitty you felt was a necessity. Your hand came up to the fabric covering your breasts, your fingers pushing up underneath the thin fabric, and tugging it up, exposing your hardened nipples and fleshy mounds to the knights. Your fingers continued working upwards, going to the your shoulders, around your neck and untying it. You reached over your shoulders down to your back, and the fabric dropped to the floor at your feet.

Cardo and Ushar were the first ones to shift in their seats uncomfortably, licking their lips anticipatingly as your hands slowly wandered down the expansion of your stomach. "Shit." Cardo groaned, grabbing onto his clothed groin, and gently starting to rub himself. He was already hardening seeing your thumbs hook into the band of your thin thong like panties, and tug them off. As you stood completely exposed, vulnerable in front of the Knights, you forget about all your troubles, even if it was momentarily. If you thought about it, if you thought about Kylo, and all those people you'd just brutally murdered, you'd surely have a complete and utter mental break down, and you couldn't. Not right here, not right now. Your right hand worked down your abdomen, and you put two fingers up against your sex, teasing yourself, and rubbing your clit with your thumb. A small moan slipped from your lips, and your head turned seeing that Trudgen had joined the party.

"Come on boys, help me forget..." Another moan slipped past your lips, your fingers slowly working themselves further into your slightly soaking wet core, and you started a slow, gentle pace. "Fuck me...make me feel something than pain...make me scream..."

Vic jumped to his feet, placing the three chickens that had taken residency upon his lap down onto the metal floor, and he stepped to you, grabbing for his shirt, and ripping it up and off the top of his head, dropping it to the floor gracefully. He stepped closer to you, bringing up a finger to your arm and slowly trailing it over your body as he circled you like his prey. "I don't know Y/N, you know what happens if we do this..."

Your head turned, your eyes keeping fixated with Vic's as he slowly walked around you. Your lips parted just so, a small mewl coming from them as you increased your pace into your pussy, and against your clit. Your body jerked a bit, the pleasure filling your eyes.

"Always such a little tease." Cardo shot to his feet, stepping to the front of your body, almost aggressively. His large veiny hand came up, curling his fingers around your throat, engulfing the entirety of it completely as he did. His other hand worked at his pants, tugging the zipper down, and he undid the button with a swift motion of two fingers. He slowly reached down into the soft fabric, tugging his throbbing, arching, seeping length free. He leaned his head down, just barely putting his lips to yours. "Beg...make it worth it."

"It's already worth it, but begging is hot." Vic stopped at your side, smirking when Trudgen went to your other side, and Ushar went behind you. Now your body was surrounded by all four Knights, their hands wandering slowly, teasingly all over your body, exploring every inch of it, making your body covered in goosebumps.

Your head leaned back into Ushar's body, resting on his large shoulder, his hand grabbing onto your ass, and spreading your cheeks apart. He smacked a hard slap against the cheek, a squeak coming from your lips.

"Mmm." Ushar moaned into your ear and grazed his teeth over your neck gently. "Yes, beg bitch." He pushed his clothed hardened arousal up to your other cheek, and gyrated his hips around.

Trudgen snatched your hand up, tugging your fingers from your core, and he brought it down to his pants, already having his cock sprung free. He placed his hand upon yours, working your hand up and down his length at the pace he wanted. His other hand reached for your breast, gripping it somewhat roughly.

"Please....Please fuck me. I need it." You sounded utterly pathetic, desperate, whiny. You hardly cared. You were trying to sound that way. When the words came out, groans erupted from the throats of every single Knight around you. You knew how to rile them up, get them egged on, and horny enough to break their vow to Kylo. Your own defiance slightly arousing, wondering what type of punishment Kylo was going to put you through when he was better and he did find out. Your core ached at the thought, needing more to be filled now than before. You tried to reach your other hand out for Cardo, but Vic caught your wrist, and made you grab onto his cock, letting you pick the pace at which you moved it. He cupped your other breast into his hand, tweaking your hardened nipple between his large fingers.

"Beg better than that, come on, you know how." Cardo mocked, trailing his fingers over your lips, and gently pushing them into them. He grunted when your tongue flicked out around them, curling in between them. A trail of saliva left on your lip when he pulled them from you, he smeared it over your cheek and he grabbed your chin, tipping your head forwards, and pushing his freed cock up to your clit, and rubbed it teasingly.

You could feel the pressure growing in your body, your need to cum becoming almost unbearable already. "Please, fuck, please. I'm so horny, and I'm so fucking wet. My pussy is aching." Your eyes widened, an innocence flooding them. It was false, they knew it, you knew it. But it would make the Knights pounce and Cardo did. He dipped his cock down, pushing into you ever so slowly, and the both of you moaned out. Your fingers tightened around the Knights cocks at your sides, your hands starting paces up and down them.

Ushar chuckled against your neck, planting sloppy kisses all over it. He pulled his head down, gathering spit into his mouth, and he let it drop down onto your cheeks. He guided his cock up your crack, coating himself in his spit, and dipped back down to your ass, and gently worked himself into your tight hole. He rested his chin onto your shoulder, his eyes fluttering open and shut as he inched in slowly. "Fuck Y/N, your ass is tight."

"I know." Your cockiness taking over knowing you'd won them over. You'd gotten them to fuck you. You tried to ease the tension in your body, making it easier on you and them to get their cocks all the way inside of you, but you were too stiff from how badly your body needed that sweet euphoric release. When both their cocks seated fully into you, and stilled, you almost lost it right there. Every pulse, every throb, you could feel all of it, and it was driving you mad. "Please..fuck me. Goodness I'll do anything!" You couldn't sound any more pathetic than you did.

Cardo groaned, his lips going to yours, and he smirked against you. "Good girl." He pulled his hips back, and then pushed back into you. He could feel you gripping around him, your pulse increasing with every single one of his thrusts into you.

Vic's other hand came up, sliding it down your stomach and to your clit. He gently rubbed the swollen bud, making sure he rubbed it just so to add to the pleasure that much more. When you moaned, he knew he was doing a good job. He grunted himself your hand flying up and down his cock violently. He liked it rough and hard. He liked what you were doing. He found his hips bucking into your gestures.

Trudgen grunted, his head leaning back, keeping his hand held against yours wrapped around his cock, making sure you kept the pace he was making you. His fingers curled into your fleshy mound, tugging at it a bit, and getting a whimper from you.

Ushar's cock was pushing in and out of your ass from behind you at his own rate. He wasn't paying any mind to Cardo's pace, though he could feel every single thrust, and outward motion. He didn't find it distracting. His own pleasure too powerful. He could taste the saltiness on your skin as he kissed your shoulder, his hands grabbing onto your hips tightly, holding you into place for the Knights. "Fuck, I've been waiting to fuck your tight little holes again."

"Fuck, keep talking dirty. Tell me I'm a filthy slut...Slap me...Choke me." All the Knights grunted at your request, all your bodies writhing into one another, the pleasure growing more and more. You gasped when Trudgen's hand shot up to your throat joining Cardo's and their hands took it over completely. You strained against it, your eyes bulging out of your head from the pressure. Tears trickled down your face, your body starting to shake a bit as you closed in on your orgasm.

"Dirty little slut." Cardo groaned, nibbling at your swollen bottom lip.

"Take our cocks you little cock loving whore." Vic added though a grunt, his cock aching in your hold.

"Little cum loving bitch." Trudgen tightened his fingers around you, smirking when he saw your lips part even more and heard the squeaked moans slipping into the air. He worked your hand harder and faster onto his cock, his body leaning inwards to your actions.

"Fuck.." Cardo growled, fighting off his own bliss. He didn't want to be the first to cum. It'd be embarrassing. Luckily, Ushar groaned loudly, shooting his seed deep into your ass, and slamming his hips into your body, jolting you forwards.

"FUCCCKKK," Ushar growled, his hands holding onto your hips much tighter as he thrusted into the aftermath of his release than before. When he stilled, he sighed heavily, kissing your shoulder, and he pulled away from you.

You and Cardo exploded at the same time, your eyes locking into one another's as your euphoria took a hold of your bodies. You got one good loud moan out before his mouth was over your, his tongue plunging between your lips and wildly flailing around inside your mouth as his seed shot deep up into your core, and your pussy gripped him hard, cumming around his cock. When he pulled away, pulling his cock from you, your body nearly caved, a dizziness washing over you. 

"Ah, Ah, Ah, you're not done yet slut." Vic stepped around your body, lining himself up with your dripping opening, and he pushed into you fully with one swift motion. He grabbed onto your shoulders at first, then sliding his hands down your side, holding onto your hips. He started a pace into you in no time, your face burying into his shoulder. "Moan baby, moan into me. Let it out." He grunted when you obeyed. "Good girl." 

Trudgen took Ushar's place at your ass, joining Vic inside of you, and he started his own pace. Ushar's cum made it easy for him to slip into you thankfully. He grabbed onto your shoulders, using it as leverage to rock his body into you. As the two Knights fucked into you viciously, your body melted into them, shaking violently all over again, another orgasm taking hold of you, and your soul leaving your body when it finally hit you.

"Fuckcckckckk" You screamed into Vic's milky muscular chest, tears dripping from your eyes and onto his skin. You kept whimpering feeling both Knights fill your holes up even more, and you were left panting, and gasping for air, as you tried to recollect yourself. When they pulled from you, Vic pulled his arms from around you, and lifted your chin up so he could look into your eyes. "Kylo's going-" 

He was cut off. The sound of Kylo's voice silencing every single sound in the room, the heavy breathing/panting into small labored breaths, and everyone turned their head to the doorway where Kylo's was leaned up against the doorframe, his golden-emerald eyes narrowing right into yours especially. "Kylo's going to what Vic, finish that sentence." 

Vic slowly drew from you, raising his hands into the air and lowering himself down into one of the bench seats. He kept his gaze down, as did all the Knights as Kylo stomped loudly across the metal floor over to your cum seeping body. He moved around you, trailing his eyes up and down your naked glistening form, a look of disgust washing over him. "Here I am, in a fucking storage room, dying, and here you are, getting fucked again by my Knights..." His words almost burned your skin they were so sour, and harsh. He leaned his head down standing in front of you and he smirked when you shied away. "Good, you're scared." He stepped around your other side, grabbing onto your hair, and tugging you through the room backwards. "Mind the ship. Take care of the animals. She's going to be preoccupied for a bit." Kylo didn't bother looking to the Knights, but he heard them scatter to do as they were told. He was still weak, but he was strong enough to punish you. He dragged you by the hair back into the room he'd been posted up in, and he shoved your body into it, slamming the door closed with the force. He glimpsed down to your cum dripping thighs, and he growled. "Nasty little bitch. The only cum that's allowed to drip from you is mine. Did I not make myself clear?" 

"Kylo, I'm sorry,...I...I didn't .." You stopped yourself not wanting to get him anymore pissed off than he already was. Though you weren't sure that was possible. You kept your eyes glued onto him as he sauntered across the room, and found little mirror upon the wall. He grabbed it, snapping it in half in his large hand, and he turned back to you dropping everything but one large shard. "Get over here." He pointed to the table he'd been laying on previously. 

You moved with a timid demeanor, making your way across the storage room to Kylo. You whimpered when he grabbed your wrist, and turned your body, wrapping his arm around your throat, and stepping into your body. 

"Fucking slut..." Kylo growled down into your ear, bringing the piece of broken glass up to your stomach and pushing it into your skin, hard, blood seeping from every single new cut he made. He enjoyed the sounds of your cries as you begged him to stop, but he didn't. He glimpsed down to his blood hand, watching the blood move down your stomach, and down your legs. He had carved Kylo's Ren's Slut into your stomach. "See that? I marked you. You belong to fucking me." He spun you around, pulling his arm from around you, and grabbing your face with his free hand. He pinched your cheeks together, seeing the utter fear in your eyes. "Are you scared?" 

"Yes." 

"Good."

"Kylo-"

"Don't." Kylo shoved your body down to your knees, and he tugged the pants that loosely hugged his hips down, his large veiny cock springing free. "Suck." He narrowed his eyes at you, and he smirked when your hand wrapped around his base, and your mouth took him into it. "Fucking suck whore." He bucked his hips forwards growling when you finally obeyed, bobbing up and down rapidly. He brought the shard up against your watery cheek, and he cut the smallest little slice into it. Then another. He left his initials upon your cheek so every fucking person could see. K.R. for Kylo Ren. He grunted seeing the blood drip down to your lip, knowing you'd be tasting it on his cock. "Fuck." He placed his hand flat onto your head, bucking even harder into the back of your throat getting you to growl. "That's right bitch, take daddy's big cock. Take all of it like the cock loving slut you are. Fucking little bitch." 

You didn't bother letting his words sink in. He was drugged. He was angry. He was horny apparently. You weren't going to let them sink in and hurt your feelings. You had to forgive him right? He'd forgive you eventually, and you had been looking forward to this, although it was a bit more aggressive than you thought it would be. The pain from the cuts on your skin with the tears seeping over it, the salt burning it, made you whimper even more against Kylo's cock, and you gasped loudly when he blasted his hot sticky seed into the back of your throat, nearly choking you on it.

For Kylo's own sick pleasure, he pulled his hips back, drawing his cock from your lips, watching as you drooled out his cum everywhere. "Lick it up." He kept his hold on your head, guiding your head down to the floor, and forcing your mouth to it. "Now slut." 

You slowly dragged your tongue across the floor, and you moved your head around making sure you got every single drop, before looking up to him with a hopeful glint in your eyes. 

"Oh we're not done yet." Kylo smirked, shooting his hand out, and grabbing his saber. "This is going to fuck your ass and your pussy, first your ass, then your pussy and then back and forth. You want to get stretched, I'll give you something to fucking stretch you out whore." Kylo lifted you up, shoving you back onto the table, and spreading your legs wide open with the force. "Now lay back and enjoy whore." He stepped to you, flipping the hilt around, and he guided it up to your ass. From the looks of how much cum was leaking out of you, there was no need for lube. He started pushing it into you, enjoying the sounds your mouth strained to hold back as your ass stretched around the large hilt. "Come on moan whore." His tone still harsh, and venomous as he pushed the hilt in even further. It took him some time to get it fully into you, but he didn't hold it there for very long. He drew it back, and then worked on getting it into your pussy. He smirked sucking at the inside of his cheek as your body tried to relax, your fingers raking at the table, and your toes curling. He got it into your pussy all the way, and gently turned it from side to side. "Good." He yanked it out, making you call out.

"Kylo!" 

"Shut up." Kylo snapped, guiding it back into your ass. He repeated these same actions over and over again, the blood from your cuts on your stomach joining down and making it a lot easier for him to fuck the hilt into your holes. Before too long he got a pace, going back and forth between your two holes. He grabbed onto his cock with his other hand, stroking himself furiously. "Yeah, you like getting fucked like this?" He grunted, but he didn't wait for you response. "Of course you do, filthy little girl." He slammed the hilt into your pussy a couple times, pulled it out then into your ass. "You gunna cum?" 

"FUCK YES....." You had to scream the words out, nothing else would have been sufficient enough to express how much pain and pleasure you were in. It hurt, there was no question about it, it hurt a lot, but you could feel the pleasure growing too, being more and more turned on by it, the dirtier and more aggressive Kylo got. Sure you were terrified he was going to break you before he was done with you, but it didn't matter, he was alive, and he was okay. 

Both your moans filled the air, Kylo's actions not stopping once, working into your holes through your bliss. When you did cum, he drew the saber, and tossed it onto the ground. He leaned in, shooting his seed right against both your holes, the hot sticky ropes seeping into the two enlarged holes. Kylo smirked, tipping his head up, his bare chest rising up and down heavily as he looked to your face. "Get up..." 

You were reluctant to move, your body still trying to gather itself but you did. You rose up, sliding off of the table, and standing before him. You gasped, your head whipping to the side when he slapped your hard across the face. A single sob came from your mouth. "OW."

"Ow..." Kylo mocked grabbing your face, and tugging it back to him. He slapped you hard again, this time making your stumbled sideways, and hitting the edge of your forehead against the table, knocking you out. Kylo's brows furrowed together thinking you were fucking around. He poked you with his feet, scoffing. "Get up." When you didn't move, he frowned. "Y/N." He crouched down, and he grabbed your shoulder turning you over, seeing the gash on your forehead, and the blood seeping down. "Shit." He scooped you up into his arms, and lifted you up onto the table. He lowered your down, and climbed up beside you. He pulled you onto his chest, stroking his fingers through your hair. "Y/N.." He looked to your nose, seeing your nostrils flare. You were breathing. You were fine. He sighed in relief, leaning his head back, and looking to the ceiling. "Stupid girl." He played with your hair, scoffing trying to play it off like he hadn't just changed his entire demeanor. "Bad girl." 

"Mmmhmm." You cooed softly against his large chest, and smirked a bit. You kept yourself there, enjoying cuddling with him, even if he wasn't going to say it was cuddling. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I'm still fucking pissed and we're not done yet. I'm just weak, and I need to rest. I shouldn't have even gotten up, but I'd know those moans anywhere, and I could hear them in my fucking sleep. It was driving me insane." Kylo snapped, keeping his gaze away from you. "Whore." 

"Asshole." 

"Cum guzzler." Kylo snickered softly. 

"Possessive psychopath." 

Kylo's head tipped down his golden-emerald eyes narrowing. "Touche. Go the fuck to sleep." He wrapped his arms tightly around you rolling his eyes. "When we wake up again, I'm going to fucking destroy you."


	25. Daddy's girl

tw- graphic language, drowning, choking, slapping, whipping, fingering, oral, face-fucking, kylo tries to drown y/n in his cum, anal, anal beads, a cage, inappropriate use of the force, degradation, name-calling, abusive behavior, torture, collar, bloodplay, knifeplay, jealous kylo, kylo basically uses y/n as his cumrag...and is really mean but she LOVES it..., public humility,also there's not aftercare, kylo slams y/n into a wall, also more chickens and vic, and chaos

Read/comment/vote. Love y'all

It'd been a day since Kylo, The Knights, you, and of course your animals had gotten back to the Star Killer base, Hux frantically pacing around, telling Kylo all the bullshit that had happened in his absence. Kylo brushed it off, carelessly, worried about one thing and one thing only, punishing you.

"Ren, are you even listening to me?" The ginger haired male's blue eyes narrowed, his brows furrowing together, lifting up his orange tabby cat higher up against his chest. She was purring away against him, and he tried to hold back the smile that wanted to wash over his face in response. He cleared his throat. "Ren?" He stopped mid-step when Kylo did, gulping when Kylo's raven haired head snapping over his shoulder, and his golden-emerald eyes flashing with cruel intentions. "Nevermind, I'll just talk to you after." He groaned when Cardo grabbed his shoulder, stepping past him.

"Probably for the best Huxy, Ren's not happy right now." Cardo bit the inside of his cheek, forcing himself not to smile. He knew he was in trouble. When Kylo was done punishing you, the Knights were next, and it wasn't going to be pretty. In fact, the thought alone made a chill run down Cardo's spine. Kylo was not happy. When he came out from the storage room with you, he stayed silent, his eyes shooting daggers at every one of the Knights, but especially to you. He almost felt bad knowing that it was their fault, partially, but you instigated it. Not that he was thinking you deserved whatever Kylo had planned, but you didn't have to be such a little tease.

Hux rolled his eyes, running his hand down Maleficent's back, and tipping his head up. "I guess I'll just fucking take care of everything, like I always do." He stormed off, his hips swaying a bit, the thud of his boots against the metal floor loud intentionally as if to emphasize his point.

Kylo's hand was gripped around your wrist tightly, almost uncomfortably so, dragging you down the corridor to his quarters. "Try and do anything I don't like and I'll snap it in half." He bent it down, getting a whimper out of you. He wasn't going to, not unless you defied him but he just wanted you to know how serious he was. He wasn't even remotely close to being done with you. What he did to you on that ship, that was just a sliver of what he had planned. The icing on the cake. He waved his other hand out in front of him, the door hissing open and he pulled you into his quarters, the door hissing shut behind him. "Go sit on the bed. I've got to get some things for our session, bitch." His words stung like venom. He towered over you for a moment, his eyes trailing your face over taking in the fear that was growing inside of your irises. He smirked faintly, and twisted his large body to the side, stepping with calculated steps across the floor to the door that was always locked. He pulled the cover off the keypad, pressing the code into it, and the door hissed open.

You couldn't help yourself, you leaned your body to the right, tilting your head down and trying to get a sneak peak of what was inside. You felt Kylo's anger ignite, and when he whipped his head around, you lost your balance, falling right to the ground. Embarrassed, you tried to laugh it off, but Kylo just rolled his eyes at you, stepping into the room and the door shutting behind him. For a brief moment, your eyes wandered over to the main door, contemplating if you'd be able to make a run for it, and hide somewhere until Kylo's little temper tantrum was over. No. He'd find you and then your punishment would be even worse. You'd just take this in stride. He wasn't going to do anything too bad right? You forced yourself to your feet, twisting your body around, your arms swinging at your sides. You brought one hand up, your movements stilling, and rubbing the bump that was still on your forehead from Kylo smashing your head into the table. Your eyes darted to the door when it hissed open and Kylo walked back out into his quarters carrying a large cardboard box and slammed it down on the ground at his feet.

Kylo used the force, ripping the tape off of the box, and the sides flew open. He then used the force to tug the different metal parts out, splaying them out on the floor between you both. "Do you know what this is, slut?" His head rose, his golden-emerald eyes glimmering with darkness.

"N..No." You nibbled at your still sore bottom lip, and you dragged your foot across the floor in front of you. "What is it?"

"Your new home." Kylo smirked, and he used the force to assemble the pieces together. Before long a large metal dog-crate like structure stood between you and him, and Kylo motioned to it. "This is where you're going to be staying from now on. Because you can't be trusted to just traipse around the ship with the Knights being such a temptation....I've got to cage you like the fucking little bitch you are." He paused, the corner of his left eye twitching violently. "I've also got this for you," He reached his hand out, and the collar Jabba had made you wear seemingly shot through the thin air, landing in his palm. "This is perfect for my little bitch." He took two large steps, closing the space between you and him, and he grabbed the other side of the collar, pulling it apart. His eyes bore right into yours, as if telling you if you moved a muscle he'd snap your neck with his mind.

You didn't. Your body stiffened, freezing in place. You sucked in a small breath when he brought the collar up around your neck, clasping it shut behind you, and sliding his hand down the length of the metal chain, curling the end around his fingers, and tugging at it hard. You whimpered, your body jerking forwards as he walked you through the room towards the cage. "Kylo-"

Kylo's feet stopped, and you were rendered silent immediately. Kylo wasn't fucking around. This wasn't a fucking game. This wasn't some kinky way of him telling you he forgave you, Kylo was fucking MAD. And you were scared. There was a strenuous tension and silence that crackled in the air, and when Kylo broke it, something lit up in the room, an ominous nature.

"Don't fucking speak unless spoken to. Got it?" When you didn't respond, Kylo's hand yanked the end of your leash harder, making you stumble across the floor right to his side. He peered down at you in your lowered down position. "I said, got it?"

"Yes." Your lips quivering as the words broke through them, the collar rubbing into the back of your neck, almost chaffing your sensitive skin.

"That's yes Daddy to you, bitch." Kylo snapped, and he continued leading you to the front of the cage. He reached down, tugging the door open, and releasing your leash, motioning for you to get inside. When you tried to just duck down, his hand placed down onto the small of your back, and he shook his head. "No, get on your hands and knees and crawl." He smirked when your cheeks lit bright red, but you obliged anyways. "That's a good little bitch." Even though it sounded like appraisal, it wasn't. It was mocking. It was meant to shame you.

You puckered your lips, lowering down onto your hands and knees, and slowly crawling through the front part of the cage. It was bigger than it appeared on the outside. Once you got to the end of the cage, you were able to turn around, and your eyes, wide, big, doe like peered up to Kylo.

Kylo crouched down his head cocking to the side, and he sighed. "Nah, something's not right. Something's missing. Get out." He rose back upright, watching you crawl back out of the cage. "I got it." He shot his hand out, something flying into his grasp. A string of balls attached to one another that got bigger and bigger in size as it got to the end. "Do you know what this is? I bet you do you little slut." He dangled it right in front of your face.

"Anal beads."

"Awe, the whore knows what it is. Perfect. Turn around." Kylo smirked, seeing your face flush, and your body turned ever so slowly. He wasn't going to be gentle with you. Not even in the slightest. He was going to degrade you, make you feel like the slut he thought you were, and he was going to use you for his personal pleasure. You wouldn't get to cum, not unless he decided you got to. He was in control now, not you. He got down onto one knee behind you, grabbing onto your left cheek, and tugging your cheeks apart. He grabbed the end of the anal beads, and worked the smallest one into your ass, guiding the next one in, then the next, then the next. He didn't care if you were still in pain from the hilt of his saber being slamming into both your holes. He wanted it to hurt. This was a lesson. This wasn't meant to be pleasurable, but he couldn't help but shake the feeling that you were enjoying it. Maybe not outwardly so, but he knew you were a kinky little freak, and you were probably finding everything he was doing to you hot. This angered him. He pulled his hand from you, leaving the anal beads in your ass, and he shot his hand back out, a large whip with multiple leather straps at the end going to his palm. "Lower your head down, and put your hands out in front of you."

You did exactly as you were told, sliding your hands out far in front of you, and putting your forehead down onto the cold floor. Your ass was sticking right up for him to see, as was your pussy which was starting to get wetter and wetter the more Kylo did to you. You clamped your eyes shut, trying to feel out what his next move was. You hadn't been able to tell that was was going to whip your ass until you screamed and beg, and when the first lash came hard onto your unexpecting ass, you yelped out, your head flying backwards into the air. A single tear broke from the corner of your left eye.

Kylo mused to himself seeing how your body moved around in response. He drew his hand back, and collided the leather strips back against your cheeks, seeing a more drawn out reaction. His cock had been hard since he put the collar around your throat, but as he whipped you, and you cried out, he was aching painfully against his pants. He stepped back, leaning down and starting to lash out against your milky, unblemished cheek. He shot to hard lashes against it, the same tint of red and almost identical marks on both sides. "Tell me something you're afraid of slut. Your greatest fear. Go on..." He stopped the lashes, giving you time to collect your thoughts. His fingers toyed with the leathers straps, his golden-honey eyes moving up your body ever so slowly, taking in the sweat that was starting to soak your skin giving you a shimmering glint. He could see every little nervous twitch, every single breath as your back arched up just a little.

You were silent, but the second you heard a single step to you, your mouth flew open. "I'm afraid of clowns. I hate them." You didn't dare look in his direction, afraid to see the expression drawn across his freckled face. How embarrassing to admit that. Who was afraid of clowns for fucks sakes? But you had your reasons. Traumatic childhood experiences. It was legit. Your nails dug into the floor, your elbows locking a bit and your arms shaking as you struggled to hold yourself in place. You inhaled a long breath.

"Clowns?" Kylo let out a chuckle of mockery. "How pathetic. Clowns aren't scary." He stepped around you, and he bent down onto one knee, sliding the whip out, and pushing it under your chin, forcing your head up, and to the side to look him right into the face. "Tell me something scarier. I want to know what would absolutely make you piss yourself if you experienced it. Don't be shy." Kylo was on a mission.

Your lips pushed together hard, your eyes glistening with nothing but pure terror. "Needles, and drowning." Shamefully, your eyes averted from his, and you gasped when he dragged the leather straps under your chin, and then across your lips. You kept your eyes locked into him from a side view, seeing him walk across his room, and going to his dresser. You wanted to ask what he was doing, and why he'd ask you those questions, but you weren't that daft. He was prying, and phishing for things to make you break. He was planning on terrifying you into obedience. You wanted so desperately to plead out and beg him for forgiveness, but he was past that point. If anything, he'd just laugh in your face.

Kylo's hands rummaged through the top drawer, not finding what he wanted. He grumbled under his breath, and placed the whip onto the top of the dresser. He slammed the dresser shut, his anger only growing when he still didn't find what he was looking for as he went through the other four drawers. "I'll be right back. Get in that cage and stay there." He pointed with his index finger to the cage, and he glared.

You heeded his demand, turning your body around, and crawling back onto your hands and knees into the cage. You turned to face him, watching as he used the force to close the door and lock it and he was gone, out the door, and down the corridor. You sighed, sliding your legs out in front of you, and sitting on your ass. You might as well get comfortable. Despite Kylo's cruelness, you found this whole DOM/Daddy side of Kylo to be erotic asf. Who knew how long that was going to last for though. You didn't know what he was searching for but it had to be related to what he'd asked you prior to his search. Or maybe it was far fetched, and you were being paranoid. Nothing was impossible right now. You leaned your head against the metal bars, deciding that it could be far worse. The cage could be smaller, and you could be having a total panic attack from the small spaces. That was something you'd purposefully left out. That was too easy to use against you. Drowning and needles? How was he- Your thought had been cut off when the doors hissed back open, and Kylo had a small box in his grasp. You squinted trying to see what it was, but you couldn't tell.

Kylo stopped in front of your cage, leaning down, and showing the box off to you. "Do you know what this is?" He waved the box around, his lips curling up into a smirk. "Needles. I got them from the nurses station."

"I..." You inched yourself back into the cage, and you shook your head. "Kylo, please don't."

"It's either needles or drowning. You make up your mind, slut. Pick your poison." Kylo placed the cardboard box into the top of your cage, his body towering over it and over you inside of it.

"Drowning. I can't stand needles. I can't ..it feels like bugs crawling in my skin when they go into me. I can't shake the feeling for hours. Please, kylo..." If you had a choice, you'd go with the one you might be able to handle. Although the thought of getting drowned, water filling your nose, and spilling into your lungs, cutting off your air, your throat closing and your body literally gasping for air but not getting none sounded unpleasant, still better than anything that had been planned with the needles. Your fingers reached up to the top of the cage, curling into the metal bars, and pulling yourself up to it. "Please, Kylo...I'm so sorry. It won't happen again...I pro-" He silenced your words with a choke hold that was so strong it made your fingers uncoil and you land back down onto your ass. Before you were able to think a next thought, your body was tugged to the front of the cage, and through the door that he opened. You whimpered, your body pulling upwards, and you were standing in front of him.

Kylo took your leash into his grasp again, and he yanked hard, dragging you through his quarters to the backroom. "I want you to kneel down, and put your head in the tub." He kept the leash curled around his fingers, and he rose his brows up.

You mentally cursed him, but you lowered down, inching to the edge of the tub, and you heard him rummaging around behind you, and then you felt his warm, large body pressed up against your still slightly sore cheeks. You grabbed onto the sides of the tub, and your eyes darted to the knobs which creaked on. You swallowed, closing your eyes shut, and holding yourself up by the edges of the porcelain tub.

Kylo's free hand worked at his pants, tugging his cock free from its painful confines. The long throbbing protruding vein that ran up the middle of his cock was practically bulging out from how aroused he was. He curled two fingers around the head, and he thumbed the top of himself, bucking his hips into his touch. He let out the fainted groan, and he glanced down to your ass, which were still displaying signs of his whip lashes. Not enough though. He wanted to cover your body in them. He would. He had to be patient. He was getting too excited. He pushed his head to your ass crack, and dragged himself down to your sex, feeling how wet you were. "Oh Y/N, I knew it. I knew you'd be fucking soaked. You're such a fucking nasty little bitch." He pushed just the head of himself into you, and he noticed he could feel the anal beads in your ass through the thin skin that kept your two holes separated. He liked it. He allowed himself to throb and twitch inside of you, his head leaning back. He felt peaceful for a minute, like the garbled noises and voices in his head had finally given in to his desperate please for peace and quiet. He relished it, pushing just the tiniest bit further into you. He let out a deep exhale, and glanced to the water seeing how full it was. He used the force to turn the water off, and he put his hand that had been wrapped around his cock to the back of your head, and gently pushed it down. He felt the push back, and he chuckled. "I'm stronger than you Y/N. Just let me do it."

"Kylo, I don't want to die...."

"You're not going ..." Kylo growled, pushing even harder onto your head, getting it to move a smidge. "To.." Again, just a bit closer. "Die!" He gave it his all this time, your head submerging into the freezing cold water, and he leaned in, sliding into your core. He hadn't intended to do that, but he was glad he did. He could feel your vibrations from your body jerking around, and you trying to pull your head up. It was like you were spazzing wildly against him, your hips twisting and rotating around. It felt really fucking good. He could see and hear the bubbles of your screams blurb up at the top of the water, and Kylo rolled his eyes. "It's useless to waste your energy. Just give into it. Let the past go, kill it if you have to." Putting people through their fears, over and over again, making them work through their drama, it was a method of therapy for Kylo. He had his own issues for sure, but he'd much rather spend his time dealing with others than his own. His lips tightened, feeling your body spazzing against his, your pussy tightening around his thick throbbing length, his eyes fluttered in response. Then a dangerous, predatory look filled them. He pushed your head further into the water.

You internally panicked. Your mind racing, your body flailing. Your hands had removed from the sides of the tub, reaching for Kylo's hand on the back of your head. Large bubbles of air rose to the surface as you screamed in the water. Your eyes were wide opening, blurry in the water. Your chest was tightening as water filled your lungs. When Kylo pulled your head up, and your face came out of the water, you gasped desperately for air, spitting out the mouthful of water in your mouth.

Kylo didn't give you the time you need to recover from being drowned. He pulled your soaking body hard against his, placing you on his thighs, keeping his cock buried in you. He wrapped his arm around you, bringing it up around your throat, pressing the collar hard into your throat choking you even more. He tilted your head back into his shoulder, putting his chin down onto your shoulder. The sound of you gasping and choking made his cock ache inside of you. He could feel the tenseness of your body, your attempts to get air back into you, and it made him chuckle. His chin vibrated on your shoulder. "Awe, was that too much?"

"Fuck you..." You spat out, not even thinking about the repercussions of them. You cried out when Kylo's hand that had been previously sunk onto the back of your head came down hard and fast right onto your clit, slapping it. Your body jolted into him. "No! Ow!"

"Shut the fuck up whore." Kylo picked your body up, cutting off your air supply by the rough grip his arm had on your throat, and he rose both your bodies up. His cock came out of you with a 'plop' and he walked you back into the bedroom. He drew his hand from your clit, and smacked your pussy, right on the center of it, smirking when you cried out again. He repeated it until your body jerked down trying to get away from him. "Ah, Ah, Ah." He pulled you back up into place and he unwrapped his arm, grabbing your hip and pulling you down to your knees in front of him. "Turn around."

You were slow to oblige, still trying to get yourself together. Your chest was still tight. You were light headed, and dizzy. You were barely able to concentrate, or process. You turned, looking up to him, droplets of water falling down over your naked form. Your lips curled into a pout, and tears streamed from the corners of your eyes. Yet, you already were missing the feeling of being filled with his cock. Your pussy was throbbing, and pulsing wildly, wanting Kylo to be back inside you. Your fingers brushed over your thighs, and you gripped them trying to ground yourself.

"Awe, look how pathetic you look." Kylo bent at the waist, bringing his hand up to the side of your face, ghosting them over your cheek. He wiped the tears falling from your eyes away. "Are you crying? Why?" His tone was cruel, full of venom.

"Because...I'm sorry, and you're..."

Kylo leaned down further, his face centimeters from yours. "I'm what bitch?"

"You're scaring me."

"I am?" Kylo smirked.

You frowned even more, looking away from him. He enjoyed being an asshole to you. You knew it. You could see the amusement in those beautiful golden-honey eyes. You whimpered when he grabbed your chin, forcing your face back to him.

"Good." Kylo snapped his hand away, forcing your head back. He used the force to send your body hard to the ground, and he stepped to you, lifting his foot up and stepping right on the center of your chest, grinding his large boot into it. He grabbed onto his cock with his hand, and he started stroking himself from above you. "I'm going to drown you in my cum. I'm going to fill every hole. I'm going to use you like the little whore you so desperately want to be. You want to act like The First Orders whore, you'll get treated as such." He grunted, bucking his hips into himself, playing with the head of his pre-cum covered cock, a droplet of his excitement falling right down onto your cheek.

Your tongue flicked out trying to catch it, Kylo chuckling in response. Your eyes fixated onto him from above you, realizing how much this turned you on. Sure he was stomping right onto your chest and you could barely breathe, and you were still getting your shit together from his attempt to drown you, but you were aching for his touch. It was almost painful. Your legs pulled together, your body writhing under him, and your eyes growing with desperation watching Kylo stroke himself quick and hard.

Kylo's face washed over with disgust watching your body move around under him. "God, look at you. Even now, you want me to touch you, don't you? Your desperate for my cock to be back inside of you?" He ground his boot into your chest harder, hearing you suck in a sharp breath. He could feel your chest sinking in, and he inhaled deeply, his head tipping back. He grunted loudly, his cum blasting out of the top of his cock, and spilling over his hand and cascading down onto your face, covering you with the hot sticky ropes from above. Kylo worked himself through the aftermath of his bliss, and he pulled his foot up. He shot his hand out, and he grabbed the whip again. "This is going to hurt." He figured he'd warn you first, give you some time to prepare yourself. He stepped around your body, using his foot to pry your legs back open, and he stepped in between them. He gripped the handle of the whip tightly, and he crouched down. He didn't waste a second, he shot his hand out, colliding the leather pieces right onto your clit and he chuckled when your body jerked up and you belted out in pain. He put his other hand onto your hip, holding you in place, and lashed you again. He did it a couple more times, watching with big eyes as the blood dripped down to your sex, and your thighs. He tossed the whip to the side, and he lowered his body down, guiding his cock back up to your sex, and rubbing your sore swollen bud. "Fuck, you look so good covered in blood." He teasingly ran his fingers over his carved in words over your stomach, admiring them. He shoved his cock hard into you, grabbing onto both your hips, and guiding his body further into yours.

You were sobbing in pain, your head pressed hard into the floor, your eyes clamped shut. Your clit and pussy felt like it was on fire from the assault on it. It stung, like a bees sting. The feeling of the warm red liquid dripping from your body sent chills and shudders down your body and you bit the inside of your cheek when Kylo's cock intruded. Your body was shaking violently, and you were trying to shut the pain out. Focus on just the pleasure. It was hard. Then he slammed into your cervix, and your eyes shot open, screaming out.

Kylo's hand shot up from your hip, going over your mouth, and he pinched your nose. Cutting off any possible way to get air flow. He slammed into your body brutally, grunting from time to time, feeling you writhe up against him. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head. He wanted you to cum. He could feel your pussy clench around him, knowing you were turned on, even though you probably wouldn't outwardly admit it. He knew you wanted to cum. He kept his fingers around your nose, and palm on your mouth until your face started turning colors, and he trailed them down your body, brushing his thumb on your sore clit and rubbing it. "Cum bitch, like I know you want to." 

You didn't want to give Kylo the pleasure of making you cum, but your body had other things planned. You'd been desperate for his touch, and him to fuck you since he started this torture, and now that he was, you were giving right into it, melting at his touch. The pain your body was feeling, it was nothing compared to how good Kylo was making you feel. His large thumb seemed to cool the burning on your clit as he stimulated it, and your hips bucked up into every single one of his thrusts. You nibbled at your bottom lip, and your eyes just rolled into the back of your head.

Kylo watched as your body came undone under him, smirking. He felt successful he could be so mean to you, and yet you still wanted to get fucked by him. He felt like a fucking god. He could do whatever he wanted to you, and you'd still just take him. He leaned his head down, grazing his teeth over your hip bone, and sinking them in. His pace was brutal, unkind, unforgiving into you. He kept his motions on your clit, bringing you closer and closer to sweet release. When you exploded around him, he felt your juices pushing out hard all around him, and dripping from you all over the floor. He growled, shooting his seed deep into you, and pulling out to shoot the rest of it against your gaping opening. He pulled from you, pushing his body up, and rising to his feet. He once again gave you no time to collect yourself, lifting you up with the force, and bringing you to your feet in front of him. He brought his hand down, cupping it over your sex, collecting his juices and yours into it and he brought it to your mouth, coating you in it. He smeared it all over your already cum covered face, and shoved his fingers into you. 

Your tongue greedily licked the cum off his fingers, getting every single inch of them, leaving nothing untouched. When he shoved them into the back of your throat, you gagged, the tears dripping from your eyes. You panted heavily against his fingers, and he pulled them from you. You were already exhausted from the torture, and you looked to him with pleading eyes. 

Kylo saw the look, but he chose to ignore it. He wasn't quite done yet. He reached his hand around you, and he grabbed the end of the anal beads in you, and started fucking them into you. "I bet I could get you to cum, from this alone." He smirked when your hands reached out for him, digging your nails into his body, and burying your face into his chest. 

Your legs stepped apart, and you leaned down, allowing Kylo better access to your ass. The different size of the beads felt insane, each one bringing you a different sensation of pleasure. Kylo wasn't wrong. You would cum just from the anal stimulation alone. You were a pathetic mess for him. Everything he did, you melted at. It didn't matter if he was mean, abusive, toxic, or unkind. You loved it all. The more he was meaner to you, the more you just wanted him to throw you down and use you like his cum slut. You probably needed to get some therapy. Your nails dug into his skin, your legs wobbling as your body writhed against him. Your ass bucked back and forth as his pace into you quickened. 

"Fucking slut, look at you. Begging me for more with your body." Kylo rolled his eyes, but he didn't stop. He kept his actions up, bringing you to yet another orgasm, and shoving you away from him almost as soon as he did. His golden-emerald eyes trailed up and down your body, contemplating what to do with you next. His cock was still hard, he could go for hours. Something about the sight of you all broken, and battered because of him was erotic for him. He sighed, running his fingers through his messily splayed locks, perfecting them again. "I don't know Y/N, I don't know what else to do with you....You're not seeming to get the hint that this isn't supposed to be enjoyable. Though, I guess you can't help yourself can you? You love cock so much, and being touched so much that any little touch, or hint to maybe being fucked has you an absolute wreck." He shot his hand up, taking your leash into his grasp, and he pulled it downwards making you get on your hands and knees. "How about we go show the Knights who you belong to?" He tucked his hardened cock back into his pants, groaning when the fabric brushed up against it. He led you to the door, feeling you tug back against him, and he snapped his head around, glaring. "Y/N,...."

You lowered your head down, looking to the ground, and didn't fight him anymore. You crawled across the metal floor, nothing but discomfort washing over you. This was completely embarrassing. Now the Knights were going to see you, lashed, whipped, cut up, naked, battered and beaten, collared, dripping of Kylo's cum and your own, pathetic, and weak....you couldn't help but feel like any respect they had for you was going to be gone. As you got further down the corridor, the sound of the Knights laughing, and Hux whining filled your ears and you gulped.

Kylo chuckled, and he stopped right in the doorway of the meeting room where the Knights, Hux, and the chickens all were. "Gentleman, I present to you the First Order slut." He side stepped, pulling his hand up, forcing you around to his side.

Hux's face flushed, his mouth falling open, and the two Knights had had their holds on him, Cardo and Ushar released him. "Y/N...Kylo," He turned his head to Kylo, and he frowned. "What the fuck? She needs medical attention." 

"No. She's fine." Kylo spat, narrowing his eyes back at Hux. 

Cardo's baby blue eyes locked into yours, and the corner of his mouth twitched. He slowly looked you over, taking in all the details, and he felt his cock throb inside of his pants. He let out a deep exhale of breath, and then his gaze landed on Kylo's freckled, amused filled face. "Ren, don't you think you were a bit harsh? Those lashes are going to get infected if you don't clean them."

"She's fucking fine. I won't say this shit again." Kylo rolled his eyes, and he turned on his heels. "Admire her this last time, you won't be seeing her for awhile." With that, he led you back down the corridor back to his quarters. "Get in your cage slut." He dropped the leash down to the floor. the chain dragging across the floor behind you as you crawled into the metal cage. He crossed his arms over his chest, and he leaned back a bit, thinking. He was racking his mind for what other torture he could do to you. " 

You trembled in the cage, wrapping your arms around your legs that you pulled to yourself. The cum was starting to dry on your body, and it made you feel absolutely disgusting. The feeling of it making your skin hardening. You leaned your chin down onto your knees, and you sighed. "Kylo, please, no more. I don't think I can take anymore."

"Awe, who cares what you want?" Kylo bent down, placing both hands onto the front of the cage, and tipping his head to the side. "No one. None of the Knights helped you, or even offered to. Neither did Hux. No one cares about you. .." He paused, and added softly. "Except me." He rose his body back up, and he walked for the door. "I'll be back. I've got some things to take care of." 

You unfolded your body, and you rushed to the front of the cage. "Kylo, wait!" He didn't. The doors opened and he walked out of them, leaving you alone. His words played in your head, over and over. It shouldn't have effected you as much as it did, and now you were over thinking it. Your lips quivered, and you rattled the cage a bit. You could get out, but you weren't going to try. You sighed, lowering your hands down, and leaning against the edge of the cage. 

Vic pursed his lips together, and he sighed. "Damn, Kylo really fucked her shit up. Can't imagine what he's going to do with us." He shook his head, and he walked for the door. "I'm going to ....do things.....before Kylo kills me." He wasn't going to explain himself, he took his leave, hurrying down the corridor to his room. The door hissed open, and the chickens came flying out, flapping their wings as they hurried down the corridor. "HEY! Get fucking back here!" Vic twisted on his heels, rushing down the corridor after them. "STOP!" He rounded the corner, and he paused, gulping when he saw Kylo standing there a chicken's throat in his grasp, dangling him in the air out in front of him. "Uhm, Kylo..." 

Kylo's head tipped to the side, looking between Vic and the chicken, and he let the feathery animal go. 

Vic lunged forwards, grabbing the chicken from out of the air, and caught it, pulling her to his chest, and running his hand down her back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Kylo stomped past him, brushing his shoulder into his and making his way down the corridor. He stopped before he rounded the corner, and he chuckled. "Vic, you best tell the other Knights to prepare for their punishments." He mused to himself, and walked down the opposite corridor.

Vic gulped again, glancing down to the chicken clucking wildly in his arms. "Shh, daddy's here. The big mean man is gone. Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you again." He glimpsed down the corridor, seeing the chickens shitting on the floor, and then flapping away again. "Fuck." He knew that had to get cleaned up immediately. Then he got an idea. He kept running his hand down the chickens back, hurrying back to the meeting room. "Oh Huxyyyyy," He peered into the room, smirking widely. "I've got a job for you." 

"What?" Hux was almost afraid to ask.

"Come here." Vic motioned with a finger, and he led Hux back out into the corridor, and pointed to the chicken shit. "Clean it."

"No. What the fuck? You clean it." Hux spat, narrowing his blue eyes into Vic's piercing blue ones. "I'm not your bitch."

"Oh but Huxy," Vic stepped to Hux, chicken still in his arms. He backed Hux up to the wall, and the chickens head turned in Hux's direction, clucking. He rose the chicken up, putting her right in front of Hux's face. "You are though." The chicken turned its head looking to Vic, then to Hux, and she pecked at Hux's face rapidly. Vic bursted into laughter, and he stepped away seeing blood drip down from the peck marks. "Wow, shit, okay! Good girl!" He praised the chicken, loving her with gentle strokes. "Fuck that was awesome!" 

"You're fucking insane." Hux cooed, running down the corridor to the med bay. 

You weren't sure how much time had passed since Kylo left, but you'd just started falling asleep when you heard the doors hiss open, and his loud footsteps. Your head turned to the left, your eyes blinking, and you groggily asked. "Kylo?"

"Bitch?" Kylo responded, stepping to the cage, and crouching down. "I brought you water, and some food." He slid you a bag of chips and a bottle of water through the cracks of the cage. "Eat. We're not done." He rose to his feet, and he walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

You heard the shower turn on, and you blinked a couple times. What else was Kylo going to do to you? How much more was he going to hurt you? Least he brought you something to snack on and hydration. That was kind, kind of. You reached your hand for the water, twisting the cap off and guzzling practically the whole thing down. You placed it back down onto the floor, grabbing the chips next. You took handles shoving them into your mouth, eating messily. You swallowed hard, and you heard the shower turn off finally. You turned your entire body, looking to the door as it opened and Kylo stepped out completely naked. Your eyes scanned his soaking wet body over, and moved up to his face. He was looking right at you. You gulped, and blinked.

"Are you still scared?" Kylo asked, stepping across the room with a couple strides. 

"No." You were trying to be brave, but it was a lie. Kylo had instilled a new fear into you, the fear that no one on the ship actually gave a fuck about you except the man that had just tortured and fucked you. It was pathetic, but it was rational, least in your opinion. Sure, you were also scared Kylo was lying about caring about you, but it made sense. It made sense why he'd be so upset about you and the Knights linking. He just didn't know how to handle his emotions appropriately. A lot of people didn't. This was nothing new to you. Derrik was a good example. You reached for the bars, pulling yourself to the edge of the cage. "Kylo, please let me out." 

"Hah." Kylo laughed at your request. "I don't think so slut." He walked over to the cage, leaning down and grabbing onto your bottom lip, tugging your face harder into the bars. He smirked when you whimpered, and he released you after a couple seconds. "Suck my cock, and shut the fuck up. You're not going anywhere." He grabbed onto himself, stroking himself till he was fully erect, and he grabbed onto the top of the cage, dipping his hips down, and pushing his cock between the space of the cage, which just barely he fit through.

Your tongue wrapped around his head, slowly working its way down his entire length. His grunt set you off, and you opened your mouth wider, and took him inside it. You tightened your lips, and started bobbing your head back and forth. Sure it wasn't the ideal position to be sucking his cock in, but you weren't going to say no. 

"The only thing that mouth is good for." Kylo growled, and he tangled his fingers into your hair, tugging at it. He grimaced when you whimpered against his cock, the vibrations jolting through his length. "You're mine, do you understand that?"

"Mmm." You groaned against his cock, and it made Kylo shudder. Your throat clenched as the head of his cock pushed down into the back of your throat. You gagged, spit seeping around his length and dropping onto the floor. Your eyes beamed up at him seeing the pleasure growing on his face. Just as you were getting into it, he pulled back, releasing your hair, and the cage door flew open. Then your body flew out of it, tumbling onto your side on the floor in front of him. You groaned, and you were lifted to your feet, and shot across the floor over to the table of ashes in the center of his room. You gulped, and your face collided down into it, suffocating you. You felt ashes go into your mouth, and up your nose, and your hands went to the edges trying to push up against it to get yourself up. You couldn't. He had you pinned down with the force.

Kylo stepped across the floor, and he reached for the anal beads, and pushed them all the way into you. He could feel you pushing back against his force hold, and it brought him amusement. "You're not as strong as you think you are. I know that you killed all those people on Tatooine. I can feel the dark side growing stronger inside of you. The only one whos going to get you to step into the darkness is me, slut. You'll do it for me, won't you?" He collided his palm against your cheek, making your body jolt. "RIGHT?" He pulled you up from the ashes, and he shot you across the room, slamming your body into the wall hard. He could see the wind being knocked out of you, and you slid down the wall onto your ass. He shot his hand up, and he pulled your body back to him, and he grabbed your face, holding you into the air above him, tightly. He dangled you there, staring right into your eyes, and growling. "Right?"

"Yes..Kylo..Yes. Only for you." You held back your sobs. Okay, now he was being too mean. He was being colder than before, his tone much more harsh. The glint in his eyes almost disdainful. "Kylo, stop," You gasped when he threw you down, and he threw you back into the cage slamming the door shut and locking it. 

"Good." Kylo rolled his eyes, and he went to his closet. He dressed himself, and he tipped his head up, rolling his head from side to side. "Finish sucking my cock," He walked back over to the cage opting that now he was horny again, and wanted to cum. He stepped to the front of the cage, it unlocking and he dragged you forwards again with the force. He put both hands to the side of your head, using the force to undo his pants, and pull his zipper down. His cock sprung free, and he shoved your mouth right to him. "Fucking suck." 

You obliged, sobbing against him as he pulled your head up and down on him, and he slammed his cock hard into the back of your throat. He was brutal, far more brutal than he'd been all day. Your gags, and chokes were unlike they'd been all day. Something had been ignited inside of Kylo, something evil, something downright ominous. Something bad.

Kylo grunted, his eyes closing and he slammed himself into the back of your throat, getting lost in his own world of darkness. He hated the idea of you turning to the dark side, unless he coached you into it. The Knights getting you to kill, and him not being there to see it, it drove him mad. You were his, no one elses. When he came, he groaned loudly into the air, leaning his whole body forwards, and filling your mouth up. What snapped him out of his own world was the sound of you practically dying on his cock. He looked down, and he smirked, finally pulling from you. He pushed you back into the cage, shutting and locking the door. "Thanks bitch." He walked over to his bed, and plopped down, shutting his eyes. No after care. You didn't deserve it, not yet anyways. 

You desperately swallowed the cum that nearly choked you, and you just laid on your back, looking up to the top of the cage, tears in your eyes. You rolled onto your side, peering to Kylo's bed, seeing him laying on top of it. You wanted so badly to crawl up into bed with him, and sob into his chest. You wanted his arms wrapped around you, and for him to comfort you after the day you just had. You frowned, pulling your arms around your chest tightly. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Kylo spat, looking down at you, and sighing. "Me too."


	26. Revenge is Bittersweet

tw-graphic language, aggressive behavior, kylo's mean then nice, anal fucking, oral, smut, slapping, choking, violence, Y/N gets her revenge on Kylo...Is kylo actually a BOTTOM? Ooop....MORE CHICKENS OF COURSE,....and I'm sorry but the end is a cliff hangar.

Read/comment/vote Love yall and thank you all so much for the love and support on this fic. 

Hux's face scrunched together, his nose wrinkling as he rushed down the corridor. He'd been beckoned to the command room by a frantic worker saying 'something had happened' but he got no further details. His footsteps were loud, but quick. The door hissed open, his eyes scanning over the entire room, and he growled. "What's the problem?"

One of the workers heads turned, his brows raising up. "General Hux, nothing is the matter? Least not here. What's the matter with you? Why do you look so mad??"

Hux's face flushed, his expression falling blank. Emotionless. His upper lip curled, and he checked around the room one last time. "Someone called me on the commlink saying I was needed in the command room promptly."

"Uh...sorry sir but no one here called for you." The second worked stated, finally turning his head to look to the ginger.

Hux's gloved fingers clenched into fists at his side. He turned swiftly, and took a single step out into the corridor and an arm slung over his neck around his shoulder. He side glanced seeing Vic and Cardo standing there. "What the fuck do you two want? I don't have time for your bullshit. Ren isn't getting shit taken care of-"

"Is that so General? I'm not getting shit taken care of?" Kylo stepped around the corner, his hands behind his back, and his head tipped upwards.

Vic pulled Hux's body into his, a devious smirk across his beautiful sharpened features. "I think that's exactly what he said Ren."

"Hmm. Interesting. It doesn't seem like you're getting much done around here yourself General. Are the ships taken care of? Have you finished running schematics? Are the weapons all prepped? " He stepped to Hux, seeing fear running rampant across his face. He leaned his head down, and he smirked. "Do you want to end up on your hands and knees naked like Y/N?"

"That was fucked up Ren. She didn't deserve that." Hux snapped, immediately regretting defending you when Kylo force choked the life right out of him. He gasped against the hold, his head pounding as the oxygen was cut off. His eyes fluttered open and shut, and Vic let his body fall to the ground.

Kylo released his hold, just knocking the man out, not killing him. He rose his gaze up to Vic's piercing blue one. "Take him to his room. As for the Knights, I want them all in the meeting room in an hour. I've got something to take care of." He spun on his heels, walking back down the corridor to his quarters. He waved his hand, the door hissing open, and he stepped inside. You were sleeping, peacefully curled up in a ball on the far end of the cave. He could see your chest rising and falling, and the little quiver of your lip. He'd gone too far with you, he knew it. Now he was going to have to make it up to you. He felt mildly guilty, but you'd fucked around with his Knights and he was jealous. He was angry. He was hurt. He walked timidly over to the cage, crouching down in front of it, and reaching for the lock and opening it. He pulled the door open slowly. "Babe..."

You stirred, hearing Kylo's voice. Your eyes fluttered open, a groggy haze filling your eyes as you looked to him at the other end of the cage. You slowly pulled your body up, feeling the overwhelming pain of your entire body. "What do you want Kylo, and did you just call me babe? Don't ever call me that again."

Kylo had to breathe through his anger, trying not to lash out on you. His chest rose up, sucking in a long breath, and then exhaled it slowly. "Y/N, come out. Let's get you cleaned up." He slowly reached his hand in, almost cautiously.

You shooed his hand from you, getting onto your hands and knees and crawling out of the cage, rising up to your feet, glaring right at him. "Don't touch me." You turned away from him, and stormed across the floor into the bathroom, shoving the door open.

Kylo pulled his body up, and he rolled his eyes, closing them shut when they reached the top of their sockets. "Give me the strength not to break this girl in half." He was over his little hissy fit. He got the majority of his anger out, and now he was just trying to prove to you that he did care, and he was sorry. He knew that he'd gone too far with you. He crossed a line. He mentally mustered his strength, not wanting to snap and hurt you anymore. He opened his eyes when the sound of the shower drew his attention. He peered into the open door of the bathroom, watching you as you removed the collar, dropping it to the floor with a scoff, and stepping into the shower. He took little steps across the room, putting his hand up onto the top of the door frame, and leaning inwards. "Y/N, you can't hate me for what I did."

You stepped under the cascading water, tipping your head back and running your fingers up over your forehead into your hair, completely ignoring Kylo's words. Your eyes shut, trying to relax, to calm your anger that Kylo seemed to have stirred around. Your hands moved down from your hair, onto your face washing the dried cum off of it, and then down your body. You opened your mouth, letting water fill it, and spitting it out when your head tipped back up.

Kylo rolled his eyes, and pulled his hand down stepping into the bathroom to the center of the room. "Don't ignore me."

Your head turned, peering to Kylo's body on the other side of the glass. You grabbed the soap washing your body up, and dropped it to the floor of the shower. You rinsed off, finished washing your hair, and you slid the door open, stepping out of the shower, dripping water, and you looked right into his eyes.

Kylo realized how poofy and red your eyes were, and he frowned. "You're crying."

You had been, but you thought the water would hide it. When he stepped to you, closing the space, you flinched, your body stiffening. When his hand came up, your eyes clamped shut, expecting him to slap you. Instead, when you felt the gentle touch of his palm cup you, you slowly opened your eyes, and you let out a small sob.

Kylo sighed, rubbing your cheek softly with his thumb. "I'm so sorry...Come on." He trailed his fingers down your arm, taking your hand into his, and leading you back out into the bedroom. He walked you over to the bed, and he helped you to sit down. "You have to understand that I was only trying to show you how upset you made me. I didn't mean to cross a line."

You held back the snicker of disbelief, turning away from him, looking to the wall across the room. "You sure did cross a line. You're a fucking monster." Your head snapped back in his direction, and you pulled your hand from out of his. You shot it up to his chest, and sent him flying back across the room into the wall hard. "You're the pathetic one. Getting all jealous and mad because someone else touched me. We're not a fucking couple Kylo, you can't get mad about shit like that. You don't fucking own me."

Kylo's head lifted, shock washing across his freckled features. His upper lip curled upwards, and he sneered. "Y/N, don't even try it."

You pulled your hand up, Kylo's body lifting and getting him onto his feet. "I'm stronger than you fucking think I am. No, I didn't fight back because you legitimately terrify me. You put so much fear into me that I was afraid you'd actually kill me if I did fight back, but now I know you won't." Your hand moved in front of you, slamming Kylo's body against another wall, knocking the wind out of him. You dropped your hand to your side, tears streaming down your face and you rose to your feet, inhaling sharply. "You fucking broke me Kylo.. Any shred of feeling love for you, for caring about you, you took that away."

"No." Kylo shook his head, using the wall to prop himself up and rise back up to his feet. He slowly turned, and he looked right to you. "Don't say that."

You took large strides to the center of the room, and wiggled a couple fingers, Kylo's body moving back across the room to in front of you. "You were afraid of losing me to the dark side because of someone else? Well, good job Kylo....You're fear came true."

"Y/N, please..." Kylo looked up to you from his kneeled down position, his face saddened, and his eyes big. Begging. "Don't do this. This isn't who you are."

"Fuck you Kylo. You don't know shit about me. You think you know everything, but you don't know shit. You're just a scared little boy trying to be big and brave. You're a child hiding behind a fucking mask." Your hand came up, and you backhanded him across the face. When his head turned and the stinging went up your hand, a pleasurable feeling washed over you. "You have to make others afraid because you're scared yourself and you don't want anyone to see it. You hide behind it." You bent down, grabbing his face and pulling it to you. "You're disgusting."

Kylo growled, and shot his body up, his hand taking your wrist into his, and he walked you backwards back to the bed. He shoved you down, straddling you. "You little bitch.." His lip twitched, his eyes darkening. "You want to be brave? You think you got power? Show me."

You mouth twitched with Kylo's and you snapped your wrist, and pushed it against his chest, throwing him off of you onto the floor. Your body rose, and you smirked down at him as he scattered back up to his feet. You used the force to rip Kylo's clothes off of his body, leaving him naked like you. "Bitch."

Kylo rushed at the bed, but you stopped him with the force. He got shot down to his knees before you as you stood up, and he tipped his head back, eyeing over your naked body. He was strangely turned on by you taking charge. His cock started to throb and grow. "What are you going to do huh? Torture me?"

"Oh no honey, I'm not going to pull a you on you. I'm going to...." You slid his body back, getting down onto all fours, and inching closer to him. You bent his body back a bit, and your mouth went to his half-erect cock, wrapping around it tightly. You curled your tongue over the top, teasingly.

Kylo grunted at your actions, unable to buck his hips up like he wanted to. His eyes fluttered open and shut, as he started to grow in your mouth. He moaned louder, pleasure building up as you took his whole length into your mouth. "Some punishment."

Your teeth raked up against the top side and the under side, harder than Kylo liked and he yelped. You smirked, pulling your mouth from him, and licking your lips. "Awe, did that hurt?" You grabbed onto his throat, and your legs came up, straddling him. His cock went to your pussy, and you shoved his body down to the ground hard. You lowered yourself down onto him, moaning when he entered you. You slowly gyrated your hips, and you leaned down, hovering your lips above his.

Kylo smirked, tipping his head up. "Geeze, if I knew torturing you was how I could get you on top I would have sooner." He grunted when you started riding him, his throat clenching under your tiny hand that just barely could hold onto his throat. "Fuck baby, just like that." He still couldn't move his body like he wanted to, and it was irritating him.

Your other hand shot out, pulling the anal beads from the cage, and grasping them firmly into your hold. You tipped your head to the side when Kylo's eyes widened.

"Those better be for you." Kylo growled, keeping a firm lock onto where your hand was going. He watched you as your body pulled up, and you reached behind you. His brows knitted together and his cheeks tightened when you threateningly pushed the beads up against them. "Don't you fucking dare."

You ignored him, as you had been doing, and you used the forces help to pry Kylo's ass cheeks open. You brought the beads to his ass, and wasted no time in putting the first one in. Of course it wasn't as easy as it was supposed to be cause of the no lube or spit, but you continued. The sound of Kylo growling, and hissing driving you even further. You worked each bead into him, leaving just the end out, and you straightened your body back up, placing your palms flat onto his chest. "Who's the bitch now?" You started riding him again, leaning your head back. You released just enough hold on him so his body would writhe around. You felt empowered. Like you were taking back the power that Kylo had stripped from you. Seeing the frustration across his face, and his grunts of disapproval only making you feel all the more amused. Your pussy gripped hard around Kylo's cock, and you pulled your hand down his large stomach, and started rubbing your clit. It was still sore, your whole body was, but you pushed the pain aside, allowing yourself this pleasure.

Kylo's hips wiggled, and his ass clenched trying to get the anal beads out of him. He hated how fucking turned on his was by this. He hated every second of it. As your pace increased, his cock throbbed more erratically than before, his own bliss getting closer and closer. "I swear on everything, if you don't get those out of me..."

"You like it. I can tell by how hard your cock is throbbing." You snapped, glaring right into his face. The fact that his cheeks turned bright red only proved your point further. "I'm going to tell everyone how I fucked your ass, and you loved it." You leaned down, grazing your teeth against the skin of his stomach, and then biting down hard, leaving teeth marks.

Kylo's body jerked upwards, trying to get you off of him. He wasn't having fun anymore. He was actually panicking. He shook his head. "Don't you dare." He wasn't going to admit that he did like it. He wasn't going to admit to them even if you did tell them that it was the truth. He was trying so hard to fight it, and fight the fact that he was almost about to cum from it all. "Get off."

"I'm going to." You moaned against his skin, bringing yourself to orgasm, hard, bucking wildly on top of him as you did. You wasted no time in relishing it, climbing off of him as fast as you could, and rising to your feet. You glanced down to the anal beads still in him, and you wiggled your fingers pumping them in and out of his ass.

Kylo's face flushed, his eyes growing wider with every passing second. He couldn't fight it. It fucking felt good. He was going to cum from the anal stimulation. He struggled despite it, and his cock shot out hot sticky ropes of cum all over his thigh, pulsing rapidly. He turned his head, looking to the wall, and growling.

You laughed, pulling the beads out of him, and letting them fall to the floor. "Wow, Kylo..getting anal fucked...honestly, I'm not surprised you liked that. Look how hard you cam." You bent down, coating your fingers in his hot sticky mess, and you straddled his chest, grabbing his face with your clean hand, and shoved your cum covered fingers into his mouth forcibly. "I'm the fucking one in charge now." You made him lick his cum off your fingers, smirking the whole while. "Slut." You smacked his face hard, and rose back to your feet.

Kylo was left dumbfounded, and embarrassed. He was angry again, and he couldn't do shit about it. Not for lack of wanting to, but he just didn't want to push you any further than he had. He felt the hold come off of him, and he rolled onto his side, pushing himself up with his hands. He got to his feet slowly, and looked right to you. "Are you done?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of having fun. You fucking torture me, and now, I'm kind of enjoying my revenge. I don't think I'm quite done yet. Get in the cage like a dog." You were stern, crossing your arms over your chest, and tapping your foot rapidly against the floor. "Now Kylo."

Kylo blinked and he shook his head. "No."

You scoffed, uncurling one arm from around you, and shot it out, making Kylo's body fly forwards, and putting him onto his hands and knees, making him crawl into the cage. "How's it feel?" You tipped your head to the side once he was inside. "To be treated like a little bitch? Now, stay in there." You turned on your heels, locking the cage, and grabbing some clothes from his beaura. You tugged the sweatpants on, and a large t-shirt, tying it off in the back to expose the lower part of your stomach. You sighed, and you glimpsed back to Kylo in the cage. You kind of felt bad, but he deserved it. He deserved it all. "I'm surprised you're not fighting back harder."

"No need. You'll realize that no one cares about you like I do. No one ever will. When you realize it, you'll come crawling back..." Kylo shrugged, getting comfortable inside of the cage, and smirking right at you. "I'll be right here when you do. I love you Y/N..."

You scoffed at his words, and looked away from him, storming over to the door, and it hissed open. You paused in the middle of the doorway, and you frowned. Kylo was just fucking with you. It was working. He was manipulating you. He had been this entire time, right? He didn't actually care about you? And the Knights they cared for you? Right? They'd come to save you after all. They had to care a little bit? You tried to brush it off, and you made your way down the corridor, in search for validation. You couldn't shake it words, you had to know if he was right or not. When you found the Knights, they were all in the kitchen, Vic was feeding the chickens in the corner, Ushar was making eggs, and Trudgen and Cardo were arm wrestling.

Cardo was the first to notice you, being instantly distracted, and his arm was pinned down. "Y/N," The other Knights heads turned to the doorway, and you looked around slowly to each one of them. Any strength or bravery you had before snapped, leaving you a sobbing broken mess right in the door way, right in front of them.

Vic blinked, confusion washing over him. "Uhm,..."

Cardo shot up to his feet, releasing Trudgen's arm, and he rushed to your side, slinging an arm around your back, and helping you to your feet. "Yo, what happened?"

You turned into him burying your face into his chest, and wrapping your arms around him tightly.

Cardo was unsure how to comfort you, but he tried his best, bringing his arms up, and rubbing your back. "It's alright..." He looked to the other Knights who just shrugged, totally unsure what to do to comfort a crying woman. None of them were actually very good at doing that. Usually, they'd get rid of her somehow, someway. He grabbed your shoulders, pulling your body back and looking to your reddened face. "Uhm, you need to tell me what's wrong."

"Kylo, Kylo is what's wrong. You saw what he did to me. What else do you fucking think?" You were furious at his stupidity, stepping away from him and shaking your head. "This isn't just my fault..."

"Well, I mean..." Ushar turned from his eggs, looking to you. "Kind of is. I'm not saying we're not to blame, but you did antagonize, knowing damn well that Kylo was going to be furious with you. We're not any better,..." He shrugged, turning back to his eggs and stirring them.

"He's not wrong." Trudgen added. "You didn't have to come out of the storage room like you did. We're horny fucks, you're hot, obviously we were going to give in....what did you expect?"

"Wow, you guys....aren't helping." Vic finally added, rolling his eyes into the back of his head. He was crouched down, rubbing the back of the chicken in front of him. "Kylo was wrong for what he did, he went too far. I'm sorry Y/N, is there anything we can do to help?"

"Kylo says you guys don't care about me....is that true?" You felt pathetic for asking, but you needed to know. You got your answers when Ushar and Trudgen both chuckled. "Got it. I should have known better." You didn't allow any of them further time to add anything else, your hand shot up, and you flipped the pan of eggs upside, shooting the eggs right into Ushar's face, and you snapped Trudgen's arm over the table, bending a single digit back and hearing him shriek in pain. You made the chickens freak out, attacking Vic and Vic's hands shooed them away, cursing under his breath at you, and Cardo, you sent him stumbling to his feet, landing on his pretty face. You rushed down the corridor, sobbing again. You shot the door open to Kylo's quarters, and you dropped to the ground.

Kylo's head turned, his eyes lighting with amusement. "I told you. The Knights care about one thing and one thing only, themselves. If you thought any differently, based on their actions alone, you really are just pathetic. Now," He forced the door to unlock and open, and he crawled out, walking over to you slowly. "Come here, let daddy take care of you." He pulled your body up to your feet, and he scooped you up into his arms, walking you back over to his bed. He placed you down slowly, and he climbed up beside you. "Let me make it all better." He slid his hand down your body, slowly moving it down for your clit,and gently rubbing it. "You're mine..." He growled the words into your ear, dipping his fingers down to your sex, and gently pushing them up into you.

Your face turned, burying into his chest, and your sobs slowly turned into moans as he started to finger you. Your body that had been so tense melted at his touch, and your back arched, your body grinding up into his. "Harder." You cooed out softly.

Kylo grunted at your words, working his fingers into your core harder and faster. "That's a good girl. Let daddy take care of you." He took your earlobe into his teeth, nibbling on them softly. His cock throbbed against your stomach, and he tried to ignore it. He wanted to make you feel good. He twirled his fingers around, spreading them out, and dragging his fingers tips along the walls.

"No." You wedged your hand down between your bodies, grabbing his wrist, and you pushed his body down. "This." You straddled him, but you turned your body around, and you lowered your pussy right down to his face. "Lick it bitch." You moaned when he obliged grabbing onto your ass and shoving his tongue up into you quickly. "Oh fuck."

Kylo's tongue plunged into you a couple times, savoring your sweetness, and then he trailed it up through your folds, and over your clit. He took your clit between his lips sucking at it hard, and he peered down at you seeing your mouth going towards his cock. "You don't have to.-" He stopped talking the second your tongue lapped his head. "Ohhh." He gulped, and went back to sucking at your clit, and then plunging his tongue back into your core.

Your tongue trailed up and down Kylo's length aggressively, matching the same pace he was going inside of you. Your fingers curled around his base, and you spit down onto the tip allowing the saliva to slowly run down him, and coat your fingers. Once they did, you put his cock back into your mouth and worked your hand up, meeting in the middle. Your hand twisted around, and your head turned from side to side, working him in opposite directions. When Kylo got into eating you out, devouring you and he was distracted enough, you used the force to get his knife out from the confines of his pants, and you brought it through the air, into your other hand. You glimpsed under your body to see if he was paying attention but his eyes were closed, and he was lost in his pleasurable actions. You were almost distracted by how good his tongue felt in you, and his thumb rubbing your clit felt. You gathered yourself together, pulling your mouth up from off his cock, and you brought the blade to the side of him. Before he had time to process, you cut a couple slices into him, drawing blood. You brought the blade angled down right to his balls,and you pushed in just enough to catch his attention. You peered up his body, and saw his face pale, and his eyes wide.

"Don't...Please... I am so fucking sorry...Y/N, I'm begging you." Kylo sounded desperate, weak. He bit his bottom lip, tasting your juices on it, and he kept his eyes locked onto your bladed hand. He winced when he felt you put more pressure against his sack, and he whimpered. "Please...I'll do anything, just dont cut my fucking balls off."

"Anything?" You smirked.

"Anything. Whatever the fuck you want." Kylo replied quickly.

"I want you to fucking admit you're my bitch."

"I'm your bitch."

"Not to me. To everyone else. I want you to tell everyone that I fucking own you. You're my fucking slave,...." You paused thinking of what else you could have Kylo say. "Oh, and I want you to tell them you let me peg you."

"No." Kylo groaned when you dug the blade in deeper. "Fine, FIne. I'll fucking tell them. Just remove it. Whatever you want..." He sighed in relief when you pulled the blade away, and his stiffened body washed over in relief. "Jesus christ you're fucking insane." He took a minute to catch his breath, and he gripped your cheeks hard, pulling you back down into his face. "It's kind of hot." He smirked, and plunged his tongue back into you.

You slowly lapped the seeping blood from the little cuts on Kylo's cock, and you took him back into your mouth. The two of you writhed, and moaned working each other into orgasm, and you exploded into Kylo's mouth, and Kylo into yours. You licked up every drop and you pulled your head up, licking off your lips. When you stopped shaking, you pulled your body up, turning back around, and straddling him forwards. You looked down at him, and you saw the smug look over his freckled face. "What's that look for?"

"You're a fighter." Kylo cooed, and he winked at you. "I knew you were."

"Shut the fuck up Kylo. You have no idea what the fuck I'm going to make you do now. How embarrassing it's going to be for you..." You lowered yourself down onto his chest, wrapping your arms around him, and resting your cheek onto his breast plate. You felt a little better. Not not entirely. If Kylo didn't keep his part of the deal up, you'd for sure cut his balls off, and make him eat them. You could hear his heart rapidly slamming against his chest, and your brows knitted together. "Kylo..."

Kylo's hands were running up and down your back, his eyes closed, and he stopped when you spoke. "Yes?"

"Do you hate me?"

"What? No." Kylo frowned. "I don't hate you."

"Do the Knights?"

"No, obviously not...." Kylo rolled his eyes, and he sighed heavily. "Why do you need validation? Why do you care what anyone thinks?"

"I don't know. I just do." You didn't know the answer to that question. Validation was something that had always been important to you. Even as a young child. It was something you thrived for. It helped you not think you were just annoying and people actually liked you. You sighed as well. "Never mind."

"I was mean..."

"No fucking shit."

"No, let me finish." Kylo snapped. "I was mean, because I wanted to see how far I could push you. I wanted to know what you were capable of. I don't do anything without reason. I was surprised to find that you didn't fight back until today. You just let me do what I did....But, then you snapped. I didn't break you Y/N....I helped you. I showed you that you can overcome anything...look at you...." He grabbed your arms, and he pulled your body up. "Look how strong you are now..."

"Kylo, that's kind of fucked up."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but don't you feel the power inside of you?" Kylo smirked.

"Y...yes."

"See?"

"There are so many other ways to get someone to find their strength."

"Yes but not as quickly as that did. Y/N, i plan on taking over the galaxy. I plan on ruling it all. I want you to join me. I want you to be my empress." Kylo's eyes widened, his face softening. "Please."

Your mouth fell open, shock washing over you. Your lips started to quiver. Your mind racing. You gulped, and you looked away from him. "I don't know Kylo..."

"Why?"

"Because...you're not..."

"I'm not what?" Kylo's lit up face went back to being hardened, and stern. "You're actually still scared of me aren't you?" His chest tightened, and he released you. "I.."

"Yes." You inched off of him and you sat down on the bed beside him, turning away from him. "I'm sorry."

"No...I am." Kylo slid his feet off the bed, and he rose to his feet. He shot his hand out grabbing his clothes and dressing himself. "I'll leave you be." He stormed over to the door, it hissing open, and he was gone in seconds.

You turned to the door and your mouth opened to call for him but nothing came out. His words played in your head on repeat. Him wanting you to be his empress. You wanted so badly to say yes, you wanted desperately to take him into your arms, and sob tears of joy into his chest, and join him, but you couldn't. You just.....you were hurting and angry, and you just didn't feel like he'd done enough to earn your forgiveness. You felt the guilt building in you, knowing how hurt he looked when you denied him, and you couldn't imagine how it felt to be denied again...but you just weren't ready for that. Not yet. You lowered your back down onto the bed, grabbing onto the blankets, curling them around your body, and grabbed his pillow screaming into it.

Kylo stormed down to the room where the Knights were bickering and he stopped when he heard your name mentioned. His head turned, and he rose a brow into the air. "What about Y/N?"

"She's fucking insane. She came in here all upset, and she just fucked us all up!" Trudgen snapped, wrapping his finger up with a splint. "Got to get her on a fucking leash man. Tell her to chill out." As soon as the words came from his lips, he blinked. "I'm-"

Kylo's force choke went around Trudgen, and he pulled him up into the air, and up over the table. He dropped him hard to the ground in front of him, and he cocked his head to the side. "What was that?" He stepped to him, and he crouched down, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You know, I think now's a good time to punish you all." He heard the heavy swallowing of gulps fill the room, and he peered up to the Knights, looking each one over one by one. "But first, I've got admit something...I'm Y/NS little bitch, and she fucked me in the ass with anal beads." He could hear the stifling of laughter, and this only angered him more. He pulled Trudgen back up, sending him through the air back to the table and from the sheer strength he broke it when he landed. "What was that? Did I hear laughing?"

"NO SIR." Ushar's hands went up into the air, shaking his head frantically. He winced when Kylo grabbed him with the force, and he turned him around bending him over the sink, and he turned the faucet on, burying his head under it, and drowning him.

"Didn't think so." Kylo kept his hold on him, looking to Vic and Cardo who were standing there dumbstruck. "Hmm...what to do with you two...You've touched her the most...how about...." He flicked his wrist, and he tugged both their pants down. "One of you fucks the other one?" He smirked, and he bent Cardo over, positioning Vic behind him.

"NO, PLEASE NO! FUCK REN. IM SORRY! I WON'T TOUCH HER AGAIN..NOT THIS!" Cardo begged, shutting his eyes tightly feeling Vic's warm body from behind him. "REN PLEASE!"

"No, no , no, no no..." Vic was shaking his head as his body got so close, and his cock wedged between Cardo's cheeks. He shut his eyes too, not wanting to see this at all. Then the holds were gone, and Vic was the first to notice, pulling away from Cardo, and tugging his pants up.

Cardo dropped to the ground, and he sighed in relief, looking to the empty doorway, and he rolled his head back. "Fucking a.....I thought you were going to fuck me."

"Ew..." Vic scoffed. "You're pretty but you're not that fucking pretty." Vic buttoned himself back up, and he sat down on the floor, inching his back to the wall, and the chickens flocked over to him, curling up between his legs and clucking. "He's so fucking mad. I really don't think we should push our luck anymore."

"You don't say..." Ushar growled, shaking his wet locks, and spitting out water. He straightened himself up right, and he scoffed. "I'm fucking done...I'm going to my room. I can't get in trouble by myself." He stormed out of the room, in dire need of a change of clothes.

Trudgen crawled from the rubble of the broken table, and he rose to his feet. "He's got a point. See you love birds." He chuckled to himself, and exited the room.

"I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man on earth." Cardo rose to his feet, tugging his pants up, and rushing out of the room.

"SAME FOR YOU!" Vic called out, and shook his head. "Goddamn..." He glanced down to the chickens, and he reached down stroking one of them. "That was scary...I was legit afraid for my cock." The chicken clucked at him, nuzzling up into his lap. "Seriously..."

Kylo's head was pounding, his anger and his hurt from your denial taking over him. He was pacing back and forth up and down the corridor, muttering under his breath. He couldn't think right. He stormed to the bay, and he climbed up into his TIE fighter, and started it up, and shot out of the bay. He needed to clear his head.

"Where's he going?" Hux had been trying to find Kylo for awhile now, and he'd been told by an engineer he went to the bay. He got there right in time to see him taking off. He sighed, and he looked to the worker. "Well?"

"I don't know sir. He didn't say a word. He was mumbling to himself, and then he got in his fighter and left."

"That's not good." Hux mused, and he turned on his heels walking back through the ship. He stopped peering into the kitchen seeing Vic on the ground with the chickens in his lap. "Now you like them?"

"I love them. I don't like them." Vic corrected, glaring up at the ginger. "Why you look so mad?"

"Kylo just took off, didn't tell anyone where he was going." Hux retorted. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Nope. Just almost made me fuck Cardo, but he didn't say he was leaving."

"I've got a bad feeling." Hux pursed his lips together, and made his way to the command room, pushing the worker aside. He pressed some buttons and he got to Kylo's TIE fighter communications. "Ren? Where are you going?" He waited for a response.

"None of your fucking business. I needed to clear my head." Kylo growled, glaring through the windshield of his fighter out into space. "I'll be back..."

"Ren, come on. It's not safe for you to be out there..." Hux's stomach was knotted together.

"General, why don't you worry about something more important....-" The communications went static, and Hux's eyes widened. "Ren? Ren? Hello? Kylo?" No response, just static. "Fuck!" He knew that sound, it meant the communications had just been blown out, and something bad happened. He panicked, and he hurried out of the command room to alert the Knights ASAP.


	27. Amnesia

tw- graphic language, angst, violence, slight smut, fluff.....kylo's confused asf and is mean to Y/N because of it..ALSO three new characters!

Read/comment/vote. Love y'all

The sound of footsteps rushing past the metal door on the other side caught your attention, your lips curling upwards into a confused pout. Then you heard distant shouting, and you jumped off the bed, shooting your hand out to the side, grabbing Kylo's cloak from the floor, and pulling it around your form. You held it together carelessly, and rushed to the door, the door hissing open. You sped out into the corridor, in the direction the storm troopers were headed in, and you skidded to a stop at the end of the hallway, your eyes widening when you saw Hux and the Knights huddled around one another. "What the fuck is happening?"

Hux's gaze was the first one to go to you, and he cleared his throat, trying to ignore the fact that your body was barely covered by Kylo's cloak. "Y/N, go back to Kylo's room."

"No. She deserves to know what's going on." Cardo spat, stepping backwards, and turning on his heels to face you. He reached his hands up, tugging the pieces of fabric together to cover your body more, and his baby blue eyes bore right into yours. He pushed the tip of his tongue into his cheek, and he let out a deep exhale. "Y/N, something happened to Kylo."

You stepped back, getting out of his grasp, and your brows furrowed together. "Something like what?"

"He took his TIE fighter, and I was in the middle of communicating with him, and his transmission cut off...." Hux's mouth twitched, his eyes looking everywhere but to you. "I'm sending the Knights to-" Before he could even finish his sentence, you were turned, already running down the corridor. He bowed his head, sighing. "Damn it. Stop her!"

"On it." Cardo sped after you, calling to you from the end of the hallway. "Y/N stop! You can't go out there by yourself! You don't even know how to fly a ship!"

You blatantly ignored him, refusing to believe that you wouldn't be able to figure it out. Your feet propelled you forwards a lot quicker than you thought they would, and in no time you were rushing into the bay, looking around frantically for a ship you could commandeer. Your gaze landed on a TIE fighter and you hurried over to it, using the force to open the latch, and climbed up inside it. You plopped down into the pilots seat, and you closed the latch. You glimpsed to the doorway of the bay, and you smirked seeing Cardo rushing in shaking his head at you. Your hand came up, flipping him off, and you glanced down to the controls, pursing your lips. You pressed a button, the engines whirring on, and you grabbed the lever right out in front of you, and the ship lifted into the air. Your hands gripped around the two levers, and you pulled them back, the ship turning around, the front facing out of the bay, and you shoved the levers forwards, speeding out into space. You could feel your heart slamming against your chest, your breathing becoming labored and short, panicked as you made your way away from the large ship and out into the unknown.

'Kylo? Can you hear me? Are you Okay? Where are you?' You reached out through the force to him, and got no response. An increased panic bubbled inside of you, your face scrunching together in concern. 'Come on Kylo, let me know you're okay. Please...If you're doing this because you're upset, let's just talk this out. We can make up, and everything can go back to normal. Just please...if this is a game, it's not funny.' Again, no response. You felt your heart sink into your chest. You shut your eyes momentarily, trying to feel him through the force, and you felt the faintest spark of his force presence. Your eyes shot open, and you pulled the levers back, going in the direction you felt the pull in.

"Wake the fuck up." A hard smack across Kylo's freckled face jolted him from his knocked out state, his golden-honey eyes fluttering open, and a scowl crossing his features. "That's more like it. Welcome back to the land of the living."

Kylo's brows furrowed together, his face scrunching together when he opened his eyes, and he looked to the beskar covered figure before him. "Ow."

"Good, I thought you were a goner for sure. You took a pretty hard spill there. Was passing through, and saw your ship spiraling out of control. You're lucky my ship is equipped with the ship retrieval capabilities. Caught you, and brought you aboard. What happened?" The beskar man standing before Kylo, Din Djarin, AKA, Mando, tipped his head to the side.

"I....I think I got hit by someone...." Kylo was having a hard time recalling the events that had led up to his ship spinning out of control. The last thing he remember was being on the commlink with Hux, and then feeling the ship get hit, but nothing after that. It was a blur. He pulled his body up from the bench seat, and he rubbed the back of his neck. He jumped back when he saw the little green thing, with big ears at Din's feet and he rose a brow. "The fuck is that thing?"

"Oh? That's the child. I'm taking him to his kind. Don't worry about that." Din waved his hand dismissively and he sighed. "I think you should lay back down. We're going to make a pit stop to get your fighter taken care of." He turned on his heels, his boots thudding against the metal floor of the razor crest. He reached down for Baby Yoda/Grogu and he held him against his chest tightly, grabbing onto the ladder with his free hand and climbing up the ladder. He plopped the child into the chair off to the right, and he plopped down into the pilots seat, pressing a couple buttons and setting the coordinates for the nearest planet.

Kylo took a minute to look around, his mind racing. He didn't like not being able to remember anything. He sighed heavily, his heart slamming hard against his sternum. He was lightheaded, and a headache was forming in the back of his head. He grabbed onto the edge of the bench, and he tugged himself to his feet. He went to the ladder, tipping his head back and peering upwards. "Can I come up?"

"Sure." Mando replied, keeping his gaze forwards. "Come here..." He motioned at his side for the child, and he cooed, slowly climbing down from the chair and wobbling over to Mando's chair. Mando turned slightly, reaching down and putting him onto his lap. He immediately reached for the circular top of one of the controls, and started to unscrew it. "Hey, no." He grabbed his hand gently, and the child whined softly.

Kylo stepped onto the platform, and he sat down in the chair, and he frowned. "I can't remember shit. All I know is I was flying somewhere, and talking to Hux.....then nothing...Like...what was I even doing out here?"

"I don't know. You probably hit your head. Perhaps you have a minor concussion. When we get to where we're going I'll find you a medic, and get you examined."

"Okay." Kylo leaned his head against the wall, and he shut his eyes.

'Kylo? Please Kylo answer me...Please...' You felt that his position had changed, and you led the fighter for it. You could feel it more strongly now than you could before, and though that brought you some comfort knowing he was alive, you weren't eased. Something had happened to Kylo, and you were fearful that the rebels had caught him, or worse yet, the U.S government. You shuddered to think what they'd do to him. Especially after everything that had happened on Earth.

"Dude, you just let her go?" Vic slapped the back of Cardo's beautifully covered blond head, and he stepped into the bay, looking around. "Good going. Huxy is literally going to blow his asshole out in anger."

"That sounds....." Cardo chuckled. "Painful."

On cue, Hux stormed into the bay, shoving past Cardo and his mouth fell open when he didn't see you anywhere. "What the fuck? What part about stop her don't you understand? God, all of you ...you're useless. All you do is act like a bunch of overgrown man children, and fuck shit up. What do you even do around here? Besides kidnap and torture people and leave their dead bodies around!?"

"I'll have you fucking know," Vic crossed his arms over his chest, puffing his chest out. "I don't do that anymore. I'm a father now. I don't have time to be murdering people. Although," He turned his head upwards, getting lost in thought. "There's a part of me that misses it."

"Of course you do." Hux scoffed. "So what's the fucking plan now?"

"Track Y/NS ship? She took one of our TIE fighters, so should be able to type in the code, pull her location right up. If anyone's going to be able to track Kylo down, it's her. You should give her more credit than she gets.." Cardo rolled his baby blues into the top of his head. "Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's not powerful. Don't be sexist Huxy."

"I'm not fucking sexist. Ugh!" Hux threw his arms up, totally over the bickering. Cardo had a good point. "You," He pointed to one of the troopers, narrowing his eyes. "Get me the data on the TIE fighter Y/N took. I want the code in the command room in t-minues ten minutes." He cupped his hands behind his back, and he stormed back out of the bay into the corridor.

"Better get on it..." Ushar glimpsed to the trooper, smirking. The trooper nodded, rushing out of the room. "So, we going after her or are we just gunna wait?"

"I mean," Trudgen rolled his shoulders into a shrug. "Makes more sense to wait for the coordinates, doesn't it?"

"Yup."

"The chickens are coming." Vic stated, and he shifted from foot to foot when the three Knights turned their heads to look in his direction. "I'm not leaving my babies here with Hux, are you insane? I'll come back and they'll be dead or something. Nope, not doing it. Don't trust him."

"Whatever." Trudgen shook his head.

[POVS later on]

"Hey," Mando's hand came up, pushing against Kylo's large arm. He grabbed his blaster when Kylo's hand came up, bending his arm down, and Mando held the blaster up to his face. "Let go. We're here."

"Sorry, instinct." Kylo released Mando, and Mando lowered the blaster down. He pulled his body upright and he sighed. "We're where? What planet are we on?"

"Nevarro. I'm meeting someone for some help." Mando replied, turning away from Kylo, and hitching his blaster back onto his hip on his holster. "You can stay or come, I don't care either way. Your ship is on the ground though. I'll have someone take a look at it." He bent down, the beskar clanking against itself and he scooped up the child onto his hip, and he started for the ladder.

"Okay, thanks." Kylo wasn't sure how to feel about any of this. People didn't just help him out of the kindness of their heart. He couldn't shake the feeling that Mando wanted something in return for his kindness. He pushed his body upright, and he followed after Mando. He walked timidly down the ramp, and he glanced around to the small town out before him, an unsettling feeling washing over him. He'd never actually been to Nevarro.

"You coming?" Mando's helmeted head turned looking to Kylo at his side. "You're safe here. These are friends." He stepped off the ramp onto the ground, and he started for the city, carelessly.

"Right, friends." Kylo rolled his eyes, and he clenched his hands into fists at his sides. Then he heard a voice in his mind, your voice. He froze in place, and he reached back to it, confused.

'Hello? Who is this?'

'Kylo, that's not funny. Are you okay? What the hell man? I've been trying to reach you for hours. Where the fuck are you? I'm following your force presence, but I'm having a hard time. Just tell me where you are.' You were unaware of the fact that Kylo quite honestly had no idea who you were, or that he'd hit his head and he'd forgotten everything.

Kylo's lips twitched, his confusion turning into anger. 'I don't know who you are girl, and I don't know how you're force connecting with me, but I suggest you mind your own. Stop trying to find me. I don't want to be found.' He cut the connection, and he stormed down through the town, glaring at the townspeople as he passed by. He wasn't stupid, nor daft, he heard their quiet whispers and saw the look of fear over their faces and flashing in their eyes. Evidently they knew who he was. He felt a tinge of empowerment from it. He followed Mando into a small building, and he looked to the muscular well built raven haired woman behind the desk.

"Mando, what a surprise. Who's...." Cara's eyes wandered over to Kylo, and then it hit her who he was. She quickly pulled her legs from off of the desk they'd been resting on, and she slammed them onto the ground, rising upwards. "What is he doing here?" She couldn't hold in the disdain.

"He's here with me. His ship needs to be fixed, and then he'll be on his way. Something happened, and he was spiraling out of control. I saved him." Mando sighed, the child cooing on his side.

Cara reached across the desk for the child, Mando handing him over. She rubbed his long pointed ears, and she shook her head. "No. He needs to leave. Do you have any idea what kind of danger you're putting everyone in just by him being here?"

"I'm not here to cause problems. I can't even remember what happened earlier today. The last thing I need is drama right now." Kylo rose his hands up, trying to surrender himself over to her.

Cara was skeptical, her eyes darting between Mando and Kylo, and then she peered down at the child who was grabbing her long hair, and playing with it. "Fine. But I swear to the maker Mando,,...if anything happens....it's on you."

"I need to leave the child here for a few. I've got to help someone to get information. Is that okay?" Mando tipped his helmeted head to the side.

"Of course. You can always leave the child with me." Cara replied, slowly making her way around the desk, and bending at the waist, placing the child onto the floor. "So, you said you need someone to check Kylo's ship? I've got just the person. Follow me." She stepped past Mando, locking her eyes into Kylo's and glaring.

"She doesn't like me." Kylo stated, blandly.

"She doesn't like a lot of people." Mando shrugged, his beskar clanking together again. "Come on. You," He pointed to the child. "Go find your friends, and stay out of trouble." When the child cooed at him, he sighed through his helmet. He walked out of the building, after Cara, Kylo in tow.

You'd felt Kylo's force presence getting stronger and your eyes widened seeing the planet ahead of you. You picked up the speed of the fighter, the whirring noises of it whipping though space filling the silent void. You entered the orbit, and you lowered down to the surface, gliding along it, and you pulled the levers back when you saw the Razor Crest out in front of you. The fighter halted to a stop, and you gently lowered it to the ground, the latch opening, and you wasted no time in climbing out. As soon as your feet hit the ground, the wind blew Kylo's cloak, your naked body exposing itself to any onlookers You quickly tucked it back around your body, pulling one side up higher than the other, and tying it to the other side to hold it in place. Your eyes wandered over the horizon, and you saw Kylo walking with some woman and some guy covered in armor. "KYLO!"

Mando and Cara's head turned, looking to you in the distance. "Whos' that?" Cara's brows furrowed together, the wind blowing her long raven locks around the sides of her head.

"How should I know?" Kylo spat, looking at you with confusion as you angrily stormed towards him.

"Kylo, this isn't fucking funny. What the fuck happened?" Your arms crossed over your chest, and you tapped your foot against the ground.

Kylo looked you up and down, and immediately realized you were wearing his cloak. "Why are you wearing that? Where did you get that?"

"You're so fucking hilarious Kylo. What do you have amnesia all of a sudden?" Your patience with Kylo was thinning the longer he played this off. You genuinely thought he was kidding, fucking with you.

"Actually," Mando stepped in front of you, and he sighed through his helmet. "He did hit his head. He doesn't remember anything...."

Your mouth fell open, and your stomach knotted. Your eyes squinted, and tears built in the corners of them. "No...no fucking way. I don't believe it."

"It's true. In fact, he needs to see a medic ASAP. Who are you anyways?" Mando wasn't just going to let some strange woman claiming to know Kylo just walk away with him. He'd helped him this far, and he intended to keep his word. He didn't know your intentions, or why you were here. What if you were here to kill him? He didn't trust anyone. "So, Cara, can you-"

"I got it, don't worry about it. Get him to the doc. You," Cara pointed to you, motioning the come hither gesture. "You'll stay with me."

"What?! No. I'm going with Kylo." You shook your head, and your face hardened. As soon as you looked into her eyes, seeing her expression become unamused, you knew she wasn't asking you. She was telling you. After sizing her up, you decided that you didn't even want to try to take her on. She looked like she could hold her own. You pouted, watching Kylo and Mando walk back towards the town, and your heart throbbed, almost painfully so seeing Kylo glimpse over his shoulder to you, nothing but confusion and anger in his eyes. If he didn't remember anything, that meant he didn't remember anything you and him had been through. Not a fucking thing. He didn't remember that he loved you, and that you loved him. He didn't remember all the shit you'd been through together, and what he'd done to you, and what you'd done to him. You felt your knees buckle the more you thought about it, and you collapsed into the sandy ground, your hands cupping over your eyes. You sobbed outwardly, not caring for how pathetic you sounded.

Cara rolled her eyes, but she stepped to you, crouching down and putting her hand onto your back, gently rubbing it. "You know him more than just knowing who he is huh?"

"I love him..." Your head turned, looking up to her face. "We love each other. This can't be fucking happening. What even happened out there?"

"I don't know much about it. All Mando said was he hit his head. Once we get the ship looked over, we'll be able to tell if it was technical difficulties, or if someone shot Kylo out of the sky. Come on...." Cara grabbed your hand, and helped you to your feet. "Don't cry. I can't stand the sight of a crying woman. It tugs at my heart strings. That and crying children. I might look like a strong willed girl, and I am, but that shit eats me up from the inside out." She led you over to kylo's crumbled mess of a ship, and she walked around it slowly, taking in every single dent, and broken piece. She came to the conclusion that it had to be faulty wiring, and a technical problem. "Whoever looked the ship over, and said it was okay, lied. You've got someone trying to kill Kylo on your main ship."

Cara's words made your body jolt, a warmth rushing over your entire being, and an anger setting a lit inside of you. "What? So someone actually did this shit on purpose?" Your mind started racing at who could have possibly sent Kylo out to his death and who on the ship would want Kylo dead. It wasn't any of the Knights. No way. Hux? Was he that dumb? You nibbled at your bottom lip hard, overthinking the whole thing.

"I'll have my guy look it over better, and we'll know for sure, but that's my consensus. Come on, I've got some clothes you can put on."

"I'd also like to use your comms to get ahold of people on the ship...let them know what's going on and what happened."

"Sure thing," Cara nodded, leading you back into the city, and into her office. She sighed, and she plopped down into her large chair, grabbing the comms, and slid it over to you. "Here you go."

"Thanks." You watched her rise back up, and start for a door in the back.

"I'm going to grab you some clothes. I'll be right back. Please don't go anywhere." WIth that, Cara took her leave.

You pressed various buttons, not entirely sure how to work the machine, and you talked into it, going through station after station, getting all sorts of various people, and responses back, until you finally got Kylo's ship, and you heard Hux's voice. Your body slumped in relief, and you relayed what had happened to Kylo, and where you were.

"Are you sure?" Hux replied, furrowing his brows together. "Are you sure someone did it on purpose?"

"Hux, I know what I saw. It's clearly someone's attempt to murder Kylo. Find out who the fuck it is. I've got to try and help Kylo remember. He hit his head, and now he's forgotten everything..." You looked down to the ground, the tears threatening to break from your eyes again. You ran your fingers over the top of the desk, nervously.

"I'm sorry Y/N. That's absolutely tragic. I'm sure once he gets some rest, he'll be better. It'll all come back to him. So you don't want me to send the Knights after you?"

"No, we're good here. I'll bring Kylo home." You cut the transmission off, and you turned, sitting onto the desk, and looking out towards the street. You frowned, your lips quivering. You were trying hard not to think about how painful it was that Kylo had no idea who you were. It was heartbreaking.

"Hey, no!" Kylo shook his head when the medic approached him with a large syringe full of shit. He backed himself up against the wall, and he used the force to throw the needle out of her hand and across the room. "I don't know what's in it, I don't fucking want that shit. You said I was here to get my head looked at. What's a needle full of bullshit, relative to my head? Huh? Something is suspect here."

Mando rolled his brown eyes under his helmet. "It's a sedative. Just let her give it to you. You have to be perfectly still for the examine. Just take it. Don't make me have to force you."

"I don't know....." Kylo was skeptical about all of this. He was so confused, and he just didn't trust anyone here. It was bad enough he didn't know what happened, now these strange people wanted to stick him and drug him? No. He wasn't having it. "You couldn't Mandalorian."

Mando tipped his head to the side. "No?"

"It's fine. I can do it without it, but he has to sit perfectly still." The nurse replied, motioning to the large table in the center of the room. "Lay down."

Kylo stepped off the wall, and slowly approached the table, his guard still up. "Fine." He climbed up, lowering himself down onto his back, and he sighed, heavily. "So what-" He yelped when the nurse shoved a needle into his arm, and filled him with the sedative. "You fucking tricky little bitch...." He could feel it taking effect almost immediately.

"Sorry, but I can't have you moving around. It'll wear off quickly." The nurse went about doing her job, checking Kylo over carefully, and she came to the conclusion that he did have a concussion and that explained his amnesia. "Yup. It makes sense."

"So, he's never going to remember?" Mando turned his T-visored face to the nurse, peering at her through it.

"It's possible, but the chances are slim."

"Gotcha. Come on." Mando grabbed Kylo's arm, and he groaned when he lifted his half-dead weighted boy upright. He carefully slid him off the table, and he slung his large arm over his beskar covered body. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Hope you get better." The nurse waved, smiling as Mando led Kylo out of the building.

Groggily, Kylo tried to talk, the drug still in full effect. "I...can't."

"Huh?" Mando looked to Kylo, and he rolled his eyes. "Don't try then if you can't." He didn't know what Kylo was going on about but whatever it was, he didn't want him doing anything stupid and getting even more hurt on his watch. He lifted him up and dragged him into Cara's office, over to the chair, and slowly lowered him down into it, tipping him off to the side so his head could be propped up on the arm rest. He spun on his boots, looking at you through his mask. "I've got to go help someone, I'll be back. You should let him rest for a couple days..."

"I...Okay." You nodded, your eyes wandering over to Kylo's body, and you frowned.

"Here." Cara returned handing you a pair of black pants, and a black t-shirt, and a pair of black boots. "All I could find. How's he doing?" She glimpsed to Kylo briefly, then back to Mando. The child cooed, rushing into the room and running right for Mando, holding his arms up.

Mando bent down, grabbing the child up, and he sighed. "He's been examined. The nurse said he's got a minor concussion, and that the chances of his memory coming back are low. I'm sorry." His tone was genuine. He handed the child over to Cara. "I'll be back. You be good for Cara." The child cooed at him. Mando hated leaving the child. He always missed him whenever he was gone from him for too long, but being with Cara was the safest place for him, and the mission he had to go on wasn't exactly suited for the presence of a child. He didn't want him to see the things he was going to have to do. 

Cara lifted the child up further into her grasp, and she sighed. "So, I've made up an area for you and him in the back, if you're going to stay. The ship won't be done for a couple days anyways...please make yourself at home. I'll help you get him back there." She placed the child down onto the ground, smiling down at him.

"What is that thing?" Your eyes looked the child over, and you rose a brow into the air. 

"He's Mando's child." Cara wasn't about to give you, a total stranger anymore information than she needed to. She still wasn't sure what to make of this whole thing, but she trusted Mando, and if he'd been willing to help you and Kylo, than you had to be alright people. That was the only safe assumption she could make. Mando wouldn't put her, or the Child into harms way. She stepped over to Kylo's groggy, barely conscious body, grabbing an arm and slinging it over her shoulders. "Help?"

"Sorry, yeah." You hurried over to Kylo, and grabbed his other arm, slinging it over your shoulder, and you and Cara both groaned when you rose Kylo's large body upright, making your way to the back where Cara had made a bed up. You both lowered him down, and you sighed, brushing his hair from out of his face. You gasped when he grabbed your wrist and pulled you down to him. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Kylo's tone was harsh. 

Cara took this as her cue to leave. She slowly backed out of the room, leaving you and Kylo to your own devices. She had to mind the child anyways.

You whimpered. "Kylo, you're hurting me." 

"I don't care." Kylo pulled his body upright, and he released your wrist, only to grab your throat. He rose to his feet abruptly, backing you into the wall, and slamming you hard into it. He leaned in, his mouth going right to yours, and he spoke with slow hot words. "Who, the fuck are you?" 

"I'm Y/N. You and I...we're force users. Your ship landed on my planet, and I helped you. You really don't remember?" You tried to breathe, finding it far more difficult than it should have been. You could see he wasn't believing a word that was coming from your mouth, and it hurt. It actually made your heart sink down into your stomach, and knots form. Your strained against his hand, your throat clenching. 

Kylo's eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't believe you." He pulled you off the wall, and he sent you flying through the air, landing on the bed. He twisted on his heels, and he was across the room in a couple strides. He leaned down, climbing up onto the bed, hovering above you. "I don't like liars." He pushed his groin down against yours. He gyrated his hips, seeing your lips quiver a bit. "I can feel a connection between us,...why? Who are you really? And don't lie." His right hand went up to your cheek, relishing the softness of your flesh. "Soft." He mused softly.

"Kylo, I'm serious. I'm a force user. I love you," You were afraid to reach up for him, flashbacks of his punishments flooding into your mind, and you whimpered. Your hand grabbing for the blanket instead. As his hips gyrated into you, your head leaned back. "Kylo, please..." 

"You love me?" Shock washed over Kylo's face, his golden-honey eyes narrowing. "Now, I really don't believe you. No one loves me, I'm a monster." He brought his hand down from your face, ghosting them down your neck, enjoying the sight of your body writhing under his touch. "I can't help but feel like I know you, inside and out...I'm almost enthralled...." He grazed his hand down your stomach, pulling his cloak apart, since you still hadn't changed, and exposing your body to him. "Hmm..." His eyes wandered over your body.

Your cheeks warmed, and tinted red feeling Kylo's gaze right on you. Then he lowered his head down, taking your clit into his mouth, and you squealed. "Oh fuck!" Your back arched, your legs wiggling around, and you tugged at the blanket harder.

Kylo's tongue lapped at your clit rapidly, and he put his hand onto your pelvis bone, holding you down in place. He couldn't explain it, but he felt the spark between you and him. He felt the unspoken bond that was ignited between you two when he'd first seen you. He was trying to ignore it. He didn't want to believe your words. It was impossible for you to love him. It just didn't make sense to him, yet, he found himself totally engulfed in you. Your presence, your force, everything. He couldn't stop himself. He sucked at your clit harder, his other hand going up to your sex and gently pushing two fingers into you. He worked them in slowly, twisting them around and starting a slow pace into you.

Your cupped your other hand over your mouth, moaning loudly against your palm, and your teeth sinking into it. You didn't want Cara or the child to hear you. How embarrassing would that be? Your body bucked upwards into his actions, pure euphoric hot pleasure taking over you. You were trying to understand his motives, but you just couldn't figure out the puzzle that was Kylo Ren. If he didn't remember you, why was he absolutely devouring you right now? Not that you minded. It felt mind blowing, outworldly. Your legs shook as he brought you to orgasm, screaming into your hand, and your eyes rolling into the back of your head. He worked you through the aftermath, and he pulled up, his lips glistening with your cum. Your half-lidded looked down to him,and he smirked. "Kylo.." You whispered when you pulled your hand away.

Kylo sighed, climbing up the bed, and plopping down at your side. "I can't explain it, but I feel connected to you. I don't know who you are, or why, but I don't want to be away from you...stay with me?" 

"Kylo....yes." You turned into him and you buried your face into his chest, sobs breaking from your lips. You sighed when he wrapped you up into his embrace. "I love you..." 

"Hmm." Kylo mused softly, and he looked up to the ceiling. He didn't know if he loved you. In fact, he was terrified of this connection he had with you, a stranger to him now. He was going to keep you close, very close, if only to find out what this was all about. The last time he'd felt this bond/connection with someone, was with Rey and that didn't end well. So, of course he was on high alert. He couldn't risk another heartbreak like that. He wouldn't handle it. Something or someone was at work here, and he didn't like it.


	28. Acceptance

tw- kylo's an ass, per usual, he's manipulative as hell, and he's aggressive. Smut, as usual, angst, choking, face fucking, teasing, name calling/degradation, haha, more chickens. just utter trash <3 Love ya'll

Read/comment/vote. Thanks for the love ya'll. It means so much to me. 

Your body stiffened, cramping in Kylo's tight hold, and small mewl escaped your lips, your face scrunching together. "Ow." You whispered the word, pushing against Kylo's chest with flattened palms, and you inched away from him.

Kylo's golden-emerald eyes opened, his gaze hardening as he looked into your eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cramping!" You whimpered, and you curled your body inwards, your stomach knotting together. "Shit..." You felt a wetness form between your legs, your mouth quivering as you strained a bit. "Shit, shit, shit,...."

"What is your problem? Geeze.." Kylo scoffed, pulling his body upright, looking at you with an angered expression.

"I,..." You trailed off under your breath, throwing your body around, and sliding your legs over the edge of the make-shift bed, planting your feet firmly onto the floor. You slowly rose up, the cramping increasing, and your eyes widened realizing that it had to be no other than period cramps. "FUCK!" You kept your legs together the best you could, penguin waddling out of the room, and you opened the door, peering out to Cara who was playing with the child on her desk. "Do you have any...." You stepped further out into the room not caring for the fact you were completely naked. Your focus was elsewhere.

Cara's head turned, and she covered the child's eyes immediately. "What are you doing? Put some clothes on. There is a literal child right here."

"I..I think I got my period. I don't have any feminie products..." You kept your gaze downwards, embarrassment flooding you.

"Oh, yeah." Cara reached her other hand to her desk, and pulling a drawer open. She reached inside, and tugged out a handful of tampons. She extended it out to you, and she sighed. "Bathroom's over there." She gestured towards the door on the other side of the room.

"Thank you." You grabbed the tampons from her, and scurried across the floor into the bathroom. You plopped down onto the toilet, and your face flushed knowing it was exactly what you thought it was. A bit of relief washed over you. "Least I'm not pregnant." The plus side. You did your business, and washed your hands, slowly walking out of the bathroom. "Sorry...Sorry..sorry." You hurried back through the room, and into the room Kylo was in. "Wow, that was embarrassing."

"So....girly things?" Kylo was aware of what women went through, he just didn't like to speak of them. He had gotten up from the bed, stretching his arms above his head, and rolling his shoulders. "I wonder how the ship is coming." He lowered his arms to his side, looking you up and down. "Too bad you got your period...I was going to eat you out again..."

You huffed out a sigh, your lips curling down into a pout.

"Awe, cute." Kylo mocked, stepping to you and putting two fingers up under your chin, tilting your head upwards. "Shame..." He leaned in, slipping his hand around to the back side of your head, and curling his fingers into your hair. He breathed hard into your ear, and his voice came out a husky whisper. "I loved the way you tasted..." He flicked his tongue over your ear, smirking when you moaned, and he stepped away from you, his arm lazily falling back to his side. He stepped past you, and he exited the room.

Cara's head turned away from the child, and she sighed. "How'd you rest?"

"As good as can be expected...How's the ship coming?" Kylo's tone was firm, his patience thinning with every second. He wanted off of this planet as soon as he could. He wasn't sure why he wanted to get back to his ship, but he felt like there was something he was supposed to be doing. Somewhere he had to be. He hated that he couldn't remember shit. It was starting to get under his skin.

"Last I checked, it's about halfway there. You're lucky my guy was able to piece if back together and that he had spare parts. Whatever happened out there, you should be dead based on the condition of your fighter alone. Any idea who wants you dead?" Cara's curious nature taking hold.

Kylo scoffed. "I've got a lot of enemies."

"Hear that." Cara chuckled softly, and she reached for the child's ear, gently grazing her fingers over them. He cooed at her, and held up his hands for her to lift him up. "Are you hungry? If you'll excuse me, I got to get this one some food. If you want a drink, or food, there's a cantina just down the way...." She grabbed onto the child, lifting him up, and bringing him onto her hip, walking around the desk and taking her exit from the building.

You dressed yourself, the clothes fitting far better than you had thought they would. Your stomach knotted again, another cramp making you double over, and your head pound. You whimpered, apparently loud enough for Kylo to hear you because he stormed into the room, his lips curled into a snarl.

"Are you going to make it?"

"Uhhh....at this point, I would accept a death instead of suffering through period cramps...." You lifted your head up just enough to glance to his freckled face.

"Is..." Kylo paused, and then continued, his tone softening. "Is there anything I can do...to...make you.." He rubbed the back of his neck, and he swayed a bit. "Feel better?" He didn't know why he felt so awkward asking you this, but he did.

"You...are...you serious?" You finally mustered the strength to lift your body upright, leaning back trying to stretch your body out to rid yourself of the cramp. "What do you think would help Kylo?" You were just trying to be playful and tease him, but he took much offense.

Kylo growled, his hand coming up and his fingers curling around your throat, enclosing it into his palm. He pulled your head to him, his eyes glinting with malicious intent. "Don't be coy...I was trying to be nice..." He tipped your body backwards, taking in the change of your facial features, and his lips curled into a smirk when you mewled softly. His fingers dug further into your skin, another noise filling the air. "Mmm, I love the noises you make..it makes me want to bend you over....."

"Don't tease me....I'm already so frustrated Kylo."

"Tell me, have I ass fucked you yet? I can't remember..."Kylo's other hand came up to your hip, pushing the fabric of your shirt up, revealing your hip to him. He dragged his fingernails against the soft flesh, and he groaned. "You're making me hard...."

"I ...Kylo...I..."

"I...Kylo..I....spit it out." Kylo's words harshened with a mockery. He grabbed onto your hip, and pulled you into him. "You want me to fuck your ass?"

"Fuck..." Your eye lids fluttered open and shut, your mouth quivering. Your throat tightened, Kylo feeling it against his palm, and when he laughed, your knees buckled, a chill running down the length of your spine. You feel yourself getting wetter between your thighs, and you started to grip around the tampon. "Yes..."

"Naughty, filthy little girl." Kylo bent in, placing his lips against your ear just so, and whispering into it ever so softly. "You don't deserve my cock inside you.." He pulled away, bringing you down to your knees before him, and he peered down at you releasing your neck and grabbing your face roughly. "Or do you?" The hand that'd been on your hip was palming himself through his pants, his hips leaning inwards into his touch. "Go on, beg for it. Beg for my cock to fill you." He pushed your lips together from how hard his grasp was on your cheeks, and he grunted hearing your whimper.

You repositioned yourself in a more comfortable manner on your knees before him, widening your eyes into a doe like innocence as you glanced up at him. Your cheeks pushed against his hand, and you strained the words out. "Please Kylo...Please give me your cock..." Your hands came up, grabbing for his pants, and he stepped back, just out of your reach. You groaned in protest, and he laughed at you. "Kylo..please..."

Kylo crouched down before you, and he cocked his head to the side, studying you over carefully. "You're my pathetic little slut aren't you? That's why we're connected, because I've fucked you over and over again, and you've fallen in love with me..." He was speaking highly of himself, his own amusement building more and more. He was still Kylo, but something was different about him. The kindness inside of him had been snuffed out, caged back inside of him, and hidden away. The only thing he felt was rage, anger, and twisted amusement. He wanted to believe that you loved him, but he couldn't figure out for the life of him why. He shoved your backwards, making you lay down on your back, and he straddled you. His fingers working at the button of his pants, and quickly undoing them. He slipped his hand between the fabric, tugging himself free, and wrapping his fingers around himself tightly, working it up and down. "You want this cock bitch?" He grabbed onto your throat again, no concern for how aggressive he was being. He tipped his body forwards, and he shoved his seeping head to your lips, grunting when your lips parted and took him inside. "That's right slut, take my cock." He tipped his head back, his eyes closing, and his body hips gyrating around as your tongue curled around him. "Fuck, good little slut."

Your cheeks brightened not only from his words, but from the tightness around your throat and the lack of blood flow and oxygen. As he pushed into the back of your throat, you immediately gagged, saliva seeping out of the corners of your mouth and down your cheeks. Your throat clenched under the pressure of his hand, your body pressing harder into the floor as he put all of his weight onto you. Your eyes widened, and your body jerked against him. "Mmmphh." You muttered against him, the vibrations making him shudder.

Kylo smirked, his head tilting down and his golden-emerald eyes lit up in a sick enjoyment for your mutterings against him. "Fuck...Your mouth feels so good." He wiped the saliva away from one cheek, and he played with it between his fingers. He reached over his cock thrusting into your throat brutally, and he wiped the saliva away, only for you to gag and more to come out. His pace was fast, deep and unforgiving. He was being sucked into the pleasure, and the euphoria, and he didn't mind it at all. The way your tongue curled and twisted, the tightness of your lips, it sent electric jolts of white hot pleasure over his entire body. He released your throat, and you visibly gasped against his cock. He grunted, and he slammed both hands down to the floor on either side of your head, leaning his hips downwards more. He angled differently in your throat, and he brutalized the back of your throat. "Take it. Take it like I know you can little slut. My little slut." He grunted when your gagged more intensely than before, even more pleasure washing over him. His body jerked, his arms shaking as he held himself up the closer he got to his sweet bliss. "Fuck, I'm going to cum." He didn't stop his pace, shooting his seed into the back of your throat. He stilled, hearing you gag like crazy, and he rose a brow seeing the desperation in your eyes as you choked on him and his cum. "Oh do you want to breath?" He was mocking again, and he rose one hand up, and pinched your nose. He enjoyed the way your body writhed under him, desperate for air. His laughed echoed through the room, and when your eyes started rolling into the back of your head, your face turning purple, he pulled his hips back, and he rose to his feet. He glanced down at you, tucking himself into his pants, and he sighed heavily. "Get up."

You had tears in your eyes, as you desperately gasped for air, taking as much of it into your mouth at a time as you could after swallowing Kylo's cum. Your chest heaved up and down, your mind pounding as you tried to collect yourself. You were warmer, warmer than you'd been before. Probably from the adrenaline that has just rushed through you from your almost near death experience. Choking on Kylo's cum, that'd be one hell of a way to go. You stayed on the floor, eyes dripping with the couple of tears, and you looked away from him. Images of Kylo's torture filled your mind again, his cruel behavior, his lack of remorse. It saddened you, and Kylo could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?" Kylo spat, rolling his eyes. "Come on. Don't sulk."

"You don't give a shit about me, do you?" You finally faced him, rising your upper body up, and placing your hands onto the ground. You pouted.

Kylo scoffed. "I don't even know you? How the fuck am I supposed to care for you? Seriously, this is what you're upset about? God, this is why I don't have women around the base, cause of their emotional breakdowns." Disgusted, he walked through the room towards the door. "Be out here in five minutes. Don't make me have to come back in here to get you."

"Or what?" Your eyes widened as soon as the words came out, and your heart started beating rapidly when he glanced over his shoulder, glaring right at you. You swore your soul left your body, and took off for safety. Your body tensed, your nails digging into the floor, and you gulped. 

"That's what I thought. Five minutes." Kylo put his hand up, pushing the door open, and stepping out into the empty room. He glanced out through the doorway, to the busy street, and the sound of laughter, and conversation peaked his interests. He moved with calculated steps to the doorway, and he peered outside. There were children running around, playing tag, laughing, enjoying life. The simplicity of it all not going unnoticed by Kylo.

You got up from the floor, wiping the droplets from your face, and muttering under your breath storming out of the room, and stopped mid-step seeing Kylo watching the children play outside. You smiled, and you approached his side. "Must be nice to be young and careless."

"They're naive. If they think that they're always going to be this happy, they're wrong. They're lucky they get this much time to be a kid. I never got this." Kylo spat, side glancing to you. "My parents were barely around, always off on missions or doing whatever the fuck. I got sent away to my the jedi temple, and my uncle tried to kill me." He sounded pained, the sadness glinting in his eyes as he watched the kids run around. His hands curled into his palms, balling into fists at his sides.

"Kylo," You reached for his arm, but stopped, fearful for how he'd respond to your kindness. You lowered it back down to your side, and you frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Let's just go check on my fighter." Kylo stepped off of the step and onto the ground. "Come on." He motioned with his head for you to follow. You and Kylo walked side by side, silently. Both of you glanced around the town, taking in how everyone was giving you both dirty glares, and neither one of you paid it any mind. It was to be expected. Kylo wasn't exactly a hero in the galaxy, and you, well, you were famous, you'd been on the bounty hunters hit lists. Of course you'd catch people's attentions. When you saw the ship out ahead, and the little robots running around patching it up, you heard Kylo sneer.

"What's wrong?" You glanced up to him, and rose a brow.

"Nothing." Kylo waved his hand dismissively, not wanting to get into it with you. He stepped to one of the robotic, and it stopped and looked up at him, tipping its head to the side. "Is the ship almost fixed?" The robot just looked at him confused. "IS THE FUCKING SHIP-" He pointed to the ship and spoke again. "ALMOST FUCKING FIXED?"

"Kylo, that's...that's not..." You shook your head, stepping in between him and the robot, and you crouched down, examining him over.

"They don't speak human." Cara's voice chimed in from behind you and Kylo. "I'll talk to them." She placed the child down and the child slowly walked over to one of the robots cooing at it. The robot made noises back at him, and Cara laughed. "They like each other." She glanced to the robot you and Kylo had been trying to talk to and she spoke a weird language. The robot turned its attention to Cara, and spoke back. Cara looked to Kylo, the robot going back to what he was doing before. "It'll be fixed by the end of the day."

"Good. I can get off of this shit hole of a planet." Kylo's tone bitter, and cold. His body language showed his annoyance, his chest puffed out, and a snarl across his freckled features. "I can't stand another minute here."

"It's not so bad." You thought you'd put your two cents in, Kylo's head snapping in your direction. "What? It's not! If it wasn't for this planet, you'd be dead."

"I should be. It'd be better than not being able to fucking remember anything!" Kylo lowered his head down, screaming in your direction.

"That's not my fucking fault! You shouldn't have fucking tortured me, and then I wouldn't of had to fuck your ass! THAT'S WHY YOU LEFT!!! YOU CAN'T HANDLE SHIT! YOU GOT MAD AT ME FOR REJECTING YOU AND YOU STORMED OFF LIKE A CHILD!" Your voice got a lot higher pitched than his, your hands coming out at your sides, and waving them through the air for added effect.

Cara's face turned bright red, and an awkwardness flooded over her. The child's head looked between you and Kylo, and he tilted it to the side. "I'm ...guna..." She didn't say anything else, she stepped to the child, bending down and scooping him back up into her arms. "I'm going to let you two figure this out." She didn't want to hear about this, or stand here as you two had a lover quarrel.

"What did you just say?" You and Kylo both stepped to one another, your hands balled into fists at your sides, nothing but pure anger across both your faces. "You did what to my ass?" He absolutely hated that he didn't remember that, he didn't believe it. "You're lying."

"Oh, I fucked your ass, I fucked your ass hard, and you loooovveeddd it. You came just from that alone Kylo. You like to get pegged. And it is true. You got all fucking butt hurt when I said no to being your empress, and you stormed off. That's how you got into this fucking mess. You're a fucking child who doesn't know how to cope with emotions. You're immature as fuck. Nothing goes you're way, you storm off. You throw a hissy fit." As you spoke, you got even closer to him until you were centimeters from one another. You got up onto your tippy toes, and you growled right into his face. "You're pathetic."

The corner of Kylo's eye twitched, and he chuckled. "Is that so?" He tipped his head to the side. "I don't believe you. I'd never ask a slut like you to be my empress. Just met you and you already let me eat you out and sucked my cock." He gathered spit into his mouth, and he shot it right at you. "Slut."

Your mouth fell open, the wad of spit slowly trailing down your cheek, and your eyes fluttering wildly. Your anger bubbled, boiling over and you screamed out, raising both hands up in front of you, and sending Kylo flying through the air at an incredible velocity. When he landed, the ground around him sank in a bit, leaving a crater. You breathed out quickly, panting, and glaring at him. A bead of sweat dripping down your forehead, and your knees buckled, all your energy being drained from you unleashing it out on Kylo. You collapsed to the ground, catching yourself with your hands, and sighed.

Kylo took a minute to collect himself, pulling his body upright, and he turned his head to you smirking. "That wasn't just light side energy.....There's no fucking way it was." He forced himself to his feet, and he approached you. "Tell me, how many people have you killed?" He leaned down, grabbing your arm, and lifting you up to your feet. He held you steady, peering right into your twinkling eyes. "How much of the dark side have you accepted into you? Perhaps you are telling the truth."

"No, no, no. Not like that." Vic shoved Cardo aside, a scowl over his sharpened features. His piercing blue eyes igniting with annoyance. "Like this. Downward strokes. You got to be gentle. You can't be rough."

"I was being gentle. It won't stop moving around. It keeps wiggling everywhere." Cardo retorted defensively.

Trudgen stopped, listening to the inappropriate conversation happening on the other side of the door, and his brows furrowed together. He was almost afraid to see what was happening on the other side, his mind wandering to very dark places. His curiosity for the best of him, the door hissing open and he glanced inside to see Cardo and Vic leaned over the side of the tub, and then he finally heard the clucking of the chicken they were bathing. "I thought you guys were doing something else in here."

Vic and Cardo's heads turned, their different shade of blue eyes narrowing at Trudgen. "What did you think we were doing?" Cardo was almost afraid to ask.

"Nothing, nevermind." Trudgen shook his head, laughing it off. "Anyways, why are you bathing the chicken?"

"Because..." Vic sneered, glancing back to the chicken and returning his focus to washing his baby off.

"Because? And why do you need help?" Trudgen just didn't understand what the hell was going on anymore. "Have you even paid attention to the other animals? Or are you just worried about the chickens?"

"Hey, Hey, hey," Vic turned his head again. "I care about them. I'm just preoccupied with these feathery little assholes. This one," He sighed. "Got into the fucking cabinets in the kitchen." He threw his soapy hands up into the air. "Don't ask me how, but she did, and she fucking tore apart jelly packets...." He brought his hands back down, and he cupped water into his hand over the chickens back.

"Did you clean it up?" Trudgen rolled his eyes.

"No. I made Hux clean it up." Vic and Cardo chuckled softly. It'd been a hassle getting Hux to do it, but after enough harassing, and threatening Hux had caved.

"On a more serious note, has anyone figured out who tried to kill Master Ren?" Trudgen changed the subject. He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think it's kind of important we figure it out."

"Who's a weasley little fuck?" Cardo's head turned, his short wavy blond locks bouncing around the sides of his beautiful sculpted face. He smirked. "It's not that hard to figure out who'd have the biggest reason to try to kill Kylo. It's Hux."

"You think so?" Trudgen scowled, contemplating it over. "But why? That's the part I can't understand. Why would Hux kill Kylo? I don't think he's that stupid. If Kylo died, that would leave Hux with us, and I'm almost positive that's the last thing Hux wants. Especially knowing we'd find out he did it."

Vic finished washing the chicken plucking her out of the tub, and placing her onto the floor, glancing up to Trudgen. "I'd say he's pretty fucking dumb."

"Agreed." Ushar stepped to the doorway, peering inside. "What's going on in here? What is with the mess in the kitchen?"

"Hux didn't clean it up?" Vic scoffed, and he took the towel that Cardo handed him, drying the chicken off briefly, and releasing her. She flapped her wings, rushing towards the doorway, and Ushar stepped aside allowing her to pass. He watched her as she clucked down the corridor, and he shook his head.

"This place has turned into an absolute shit show."

Vic and Cardo rose to their feet. "I say we go interrogate a carrot topped man." Vic smirked.

"I'm with it." Cardo followed behind Vic, all four Knights making their way down the corridor to Hux's quarters. When the door hissed open, Hux's head turned, his blue eyes widening as the Knights stepped into his room.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Hux's brows furrowed together, his hands cupping around his back, and he puffed his chest outwards. He grew incredibly uncomfortable when none of them spoke a word, and they surrounded him. "Guys..."

"Hux, tell me something...how dumb are you?" Ushar was the one to break the silence of the Knights, his lips curling into a smirk. The Knights circled Hux's body, seeing him tense up more.

"I don't think I'm dumb...but I guess it's a matter of opinion."

"You're so right. Would you try and kill Master Ren? Perhaps having a moment of stupidity, thinking that you'd be able to take over his position, and rule the galaxy? It's okay. You can tell us, we won't tell anyone." Trudgen brought his finger to his lips, and pressing his lips against it. "Your secret is safe with us."

"Why would I do that?" Hux responded, his body shaking violently. He cleared his throat, unable to keep his eyes on every Knight since they kept circling him like prey. "This is insane." Then they all grabbed him, and dragged him out of his room down the corridor. "HEY! STOP! YOU DON'T HAVE PROOF! I DIDN'T DO SHIT!"

The Knights dragged Hux's body into an interrogation room, strapping him down into the chair, and Trudgen and Ushar stepped back first, eyeing over their work. "We'll keep watch in case Master Ren comes back."

"Sounds good. We'll try and get him to talk," Vic licked his lips, and he put his hand flat against Hux's forehead. "You remember all those bodies that used to pile up around the ship? All the things that were done to those girls?"

"Y...yes." Hux whimpered, his eyes basically bulging out of his head. "I do."

"That's going to happen to you if you don't talk. Cardo here and I can go for hours, bringing you into a world of nothing but pain and hurt. Speak." Vic pulled his hand down, and he drew it away from Hux's face, colliding it back into him smacking him as hard as he could. He groaned when Hux screamed. "No one is going to save you. Especially if we tell them what you did,"

"I DIDN'T DO SHIT!" Hux felt the stinging of his cheek, and panic rising inside of him. He was doomed. He was telling the truth though. He hadn't been the one that had tried to kill Kylo. He didn't know who did, and he'd been trying to figure it out himself.


	29. Momentary Lapse in Judgement

TW- the usual, smut, violence, graphic language, protective Kylo/kind of sweet-jealous kylo, more shenanigan's with the Knights, POOR hux is all I'm saying, Mando is DADDY ASF, also...kind of forced orgasm, and slightly non-consent...but it is consent if that makes sense

Please read, comment, and vote <3 love ya'll

Mando landed the razor crest down onto the ground, his un-helmeted eyes peering outwards in yours and Kylo's direction. He watched for a couple minutes trying to decipher what the hell was happening. He let out the smallest exhale of breath, his lips pursing together slightly, and he twisted his beskar covered body around, swinging his legs over the side. Rising to his feet, his gloved fingers reached for his t-visored helmet in the chair behind his, and he gripped it tightly at his side. He lowered himself down onto the ladder, landing with a thud against the metal floor, and walking with calculated steps towards the back of the ship, pressing buttons on the keypad. The door hissed opened, the ramp lowering down, and as Mando stepped down the ramp, he brought the helmet up to his head.

Your eyes caught Mando's face right before he covered it, and you smirked. Kylo noticed the change of direction of your gaze, and he followed it, looking in the Mandalorians direction. He grabbed your chin, pulling your head back in his direction.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Kylo's tone was sharp like a dagger, a jealous tinge under coating it. He pinched your cheeks together harder, and his lips quivered ever so slightly.

You would have missed the gesture had you not been staring right into his face. "What do you care?" You stabbed him verbally back with the same sharp tone. You tightened your mouth, and you leaned your head up. A small gasp slipped between your lips when he pressed his large body harder into yours.

Mando approached you and Kylo, and he sighed. "What is happening?"

Kylo's head turned, and he sneered. "Mind your business." He let go of your face, taking a single step backwards. He sized Mando up and down, his jealousy still rising more and more. "How was the mission?" He figured changing the subject might bring him ease.

"It went well. You still have a bounty on your head." Mando rose his gloved hand up, pointing to you with his index finger. "Did you know that?"

"WHAT? You had a bounty on your head? What the fuck Y/N?" Kylo shook his head, his raven locks billowing around his face, a couple strands falling over his forehead into his line of view. "That's just fucking great." He brought his hand up, slicking the strands back into place, and he started pacing back and forth, putting both hands behind him, and linking his fingers together.

You rolled your eyes, stepping away from the wall of the ship and towards Mando. "How recent is the bounty? Last I knew Jabba had one up, but he's dead."

"Jabba the Hutt is dead? How? When?" Mando sounded far too surprised by this, and you were confused how as a Mandalorian, a bounty hunter he wasn't more up to date with these things.

"The Knights killed him. Jabba came after me, and captured me. Kylo and the Knights came to rescue me."

Kylo stopped pacing, listening attentively to your words exchanged to Mando, his face changing multiple times before he finally faced you. "I almost died? Coming to save you?" His brows lifted a bit, his lips quivering again. His chin scrunched, the corner of his eyes twitching, and he pouted. "What the hell has happened....How much did I forget?" Now a new frustration building inside of him.

"Kylo, you forgot a lot. What's the actual last thing you remember?"

"How about we figure out what we're going to do about the bounty on your head first, and play let's see what Kylo remembers later? If there are still bounty hunters searching for you, then you're in danger." Mando tried to be as clear as he could. He skimmed the ship over through his visor, scoffing when the robots sped around the perimeter of it. "I hate droids,..." He shook his head, and he started towards the town. "Come on. Let's go see if I can get a hold of the guild and clear this shit up."

You didn't skip a beat in following after Mando, running to get beside him.

Kylo stood there, watching you scamper off with Mando, once again falling into a jealous fit. The end of his nose twitched, his nostrils flaring. He could feel the anger rushing through his veins, and encasing his heart with his hatred. He couldn't explain why he felt this way, just that he did, and he didn't like the idea of you looking at anyone else the way you looked at Mando when he got off of his ship. His mind raced, and he heard the whirring of ships out in the distance. He slowly turned his head, the wind blowing his hair around the sides of his freckled face, and his eyes widened seeing white fighters getting closer and closer. "HEY! WE GOT COMPANY!" He turned on his heels, and started running towards the town. The whirring of the ships getting closer and closer. It was an instinct, a feeling inside of him that told him to drop to the ground, and he did. Just as soon as he had, shots blasted from the ships right over the top of Kylo's head.

You and Mando had literally just stepped into Cara's office, hearing the blasts from ships and the screams of towns people. Mando pushed you aside gently, hurrying back out into the street, snagging his blaster from out of his holster, and aiming it out in front of him. His head leaned back the ships flying right over his head, and he turned, following them.

Cara rushed out, looking around the sky, and she sighed. "That's not the rebels."

"Nor the empire. Those are imperial fighters, but I saw the uniforms they had on." Mando lowered his head down, looking right at you in the doorway. "They're here for you. They're bounty hunters. Not Mandalorians. Stay inside."

"No, I can help." You stepped out into the street, and you heard Kylo's stern voice.

"Do as he says Y/N." Kylo narrowed his eyes, and he motioned for you to go back inside. "Keep the child safe." He looked to Mando and nodded. The two men rushed down the street, in the direction the fighters had gone. "I'll go this way." He veered off to the right, running down an alleyway.

Mando veered to the left, and he skidded to a stop coming upon one of the landed fighters, and he aimed his blaster right at the hatch. When it opened he fired away at it. Every single one of his blasts richotched right off of the armor, and Mando's face scrunched under his helmet. "How?" He was talking to himself, but the armored figure responded with a deep voice.

"Beskar infused baby. With a little extra something something to give it a nice appearance. Not that beskar isn't appealing..." The voice stated full of amusement, jumping from out of the ship and landing hard onto the ground. "It is, and I'll be taking yours off your dead body." The figure reached for his blaster, and he started firing it right at Mando.

"You'll have to.." Mando's hand came up, the blasts bouncing off of the beskar on his arm, and he walked to the man. When his blaster was out of bullets, he tossed it aside, and he lunged off of his heels towards the man. The man did the same, and the two collided into one another. Mando grabbed onto the man's shiny red helmet, and he ripped it from his head, bringing it down, struggling out of his grip on his arm, and he smashed it into his head. When the man stumbled sideways that's when Mando realized who it was. "Mayfield?!"

The bald headed man groaned, rubbing the side of his swollen head, and he shot his body upwards. "Listen Mando, I don't want to fight you. I just want the girl. It's my only ticket out of the prison...I don't want to fight you."

Mando shook his head. "You're not getting the girl." He threw his helmet off to the side, and he the two men walked in a circle, Mando not once taking his eyes off of Mayfield through his helmet. "How did you even get out?"

"I've got friends in high places." Mayfield shrugged, his armor clanking as he did.

"Friends huh?" Mando mused to himself. "What are they paying you? I can offer more."

"They're paying for my freedom Mando. Unless you're willing to arrange that for me, there isn't enough payment in the world that'll change my mind. What do you care anyways? I'll take the girl and leave. My friend, he isn't going to be as negotiable about things." Mayfield stopped, Mando joined him, the two keeping their gazes locked into one another. "And was that THE Kylo Ren I shot at? Since when do you work with The First Order? Things really have changed huh?"

"I'm not working with him. His ship got destroyed,...I saved him, Figured it's better to be on the First Order's good side." Mando shook his head. "No. Mayfield, I can't get your freedom." He pushed off his heels, and he rushed at Mayfield. Mayfield shot his hand up, blocking Mando's attack, and he turned on his heels. He shot his hand up trying to grap Mando's helmet, but Mando grabbed his gloved hand and bent it back. He pulled him to him, flipping his body upside down, and he tugged his arm right out of the socket.

Mayfield cried out, and he rolled onto his stomach, pushing himself up with his other hand. He grabbed his armored arm, and grabbed it tightly. He screamed putting it back into place, and he growled rushing at Mando.

Mando pushed the button on his wrist, the jet pack igniting on his back and he shot into the air. He flew over Mayfield, lowering back to the ground behind him and he lifted his foot up kicking him right in the back sending him through the air. "Mayfield, just get in your fighter and leave. You're not going to win. You know this."

Kylo skidded to a stop, his feet sinking into the sand as he came to a halt. His eyes scanned the armored male up and down, and he laughed. "A blaster? I'm a force user." He shot his hand outwards, and curled his fingers into his palm snapping the blaster right in half in his grasp.

The helmeted man looked down and he dropped the bent gun down. "That's fine." He smirked under his mask, and rushed at Kylo. Kylo froze the man in place with the force, and he sighed.

"This isn't a fair fight now is it?" He lifted the mans body up into the air, and he threw him through the air as far as he could. When the man landed with a thud, dust clouding up around him, Kylo cranked his neck from one side to the other. He waited patiently for the man to get back to his feet, and he started rushing at him. He wanted to give him a fighting chance. He'd stop using the force. He'd take him head on. Hand to hand combat. Kylo side stepped, the man darting past him, and he reached his hand up, grabbing his shoulder, and tugging his body backwards. He wrapped his arm around the man's throat, and he brought his other hand up, tugging his helmet off to see who the man was. "Maul?" He pulled his arm from his throat, and the Sith lord jumped into the air, front flipping and landing on his feet hard. He turned in Kylo's direction, his lips curled into a smirk. "What the fuck Maul?"

"I told you I'd be back." Maul grimaced, his yellow eyes glistening in the light from the sun beaming down onto them.

"You're not taking her."

"I'm not just here to collect her bounty. I'm here to get that ugly fucking green thing everyone's so hyped about. I'm going to be rich." Maul's tone was filled with dripping malice. "You're not going to stop me either." Maul's hand came up, crushing Kylo's throat under the force hold, and he pulled his body to him. He tipped his head to the side, licking his lips. "I've wanted to get into that tight little pussy since I saw her, tell me Kylo, is she as tight as I think she is?"

"I wouldn't know." Kylo sneered. "At least I don't remember."

Maul looked perplexed as he eyed Kylo over. "What the hell do you mean you don't remember? What did you hit your head?" He tightened the hold on his throat.

"Yes." Kylo pushed the words out through pursed lips, gasping for air.

"Interesting..." Maul mulled the scenario over in his head, and he released Kylo. "In that case, why don't you join me? We'll take the girl, bring the kid in and live like kings."

"Hmm..." Kylo pretended to think about it, and he shrugged. "Okay."

"Wait, what really?" Maul was thrown off entirely by Kylo's reponse. His whole demeanor changed, his shoulders slumping. "Are you serious?"

"Why not? She's already wrapped around my finger. It'd be easy to get her to come with me. Lure her into a false sense of security, get her onto the ship,..." Kylo was honestly thinking about it. It would be so easy, and for some odd reason Maul's suggestion was appealing to his darker nature.

"Well, then do it." Maul gestured for Kylo to run along and go get you. "I'll get the child. Mayfield is taking care of Mando."

"What about the marshal?" Kylo's brows knitted together.

"I'll handle her. Just get the kid and the girl. I'll handle the rest." Maul grimaced, and the two went separate directions going back into the town. Maul was cautious as he rounded every corner, not wanting to get caught up in a trap of sorts. He leaned against the wall, peering around it, looking right to where he could see into the Marshall's building where you, Cara and the child were.

Kylo hurried back to you, and he smiled. "Come on. I got one of their ships."

You glanced to Cara, then back to Kylo. "Really? Were they here for me?"

"Yeah, but Mando took care of one of them, and I took care of the other one. Come on." Kylo held out his hand for you, and glanced to Cara who was eyeing him up and down.

"Where's Mando now?" Cara stepped to Kylo, and she turned, handing the child over to you. "Watch him for a second. I'm going to make sure he's okay." She didn't wait for Kylo's response, she took off running in the last direction she'd knew him to be in.

'Too easy.' Kylo thought, and he pulled you and the child to him with the force. He grabbed your arm, and he turned his body, tugging you into the alleyway.

"Kylo, what are you doing? We can't take the child with us! We have to wait for Mando or Cara to come back! Kylo stop!" You pulled at your arm, and the child started crying. "STOP!"

"Shut her the fuck up." Maul stepped out from behind the building, his nostrils flaring.

"Maul!!? What the fuck is this!?" Pure panic washed over you, and you twisted your wrist around in Kylo's grip wildly. The child belted out more, the noise piercing your ear drums to your brain. You winced, and your eyes shut tightly. You focused your energy on getting Kylo's fingers off of you, and before long they were. You wasted zero time in making a break for it, running back towards the center of town.

Maul and Kylo's hands came up, using the force to freeze you in place. "Grab her. Knock her out if you have to."

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do Maul." Kylo snapped, and he tugged your body backwards. When you were within arms length, he grabbed the back of your throat, and Maul snagged the child from your arms, walking back around the building hurriedly. "Be a good girl." He waved his hand in front of your face, rendering you unconscious, and he caught you in his arms. He scooped your body up, pulling you to his chest, and he walked around the building making his way back to the ship Maul had arrived in. "We're not all going to fit in that."

"She'll have to sit on one of our laps, or you can take the fighter that was in the front of the town." Maul spoke carelessly. "Either way...I'm getting out of here right now." He used the force to open the hatch, and the child wailed even more. Maul growled, knocking the child out with the force, and climbing up the side, dropping him into the fighter. "What's it going to be Kylo?"

Kylo pursed his lips glancing down to you in his arms, and then back up to the Maul. Before he got a word out, Maul punched him in the head, Kylo's grasp on your loosening, and he dropped you down, his body falling sideways. He hit the ground hard, his vision blurring with a starry haze, and his brain pounding into his skull. He grumbled under his breath.

Maul bent down, grabbing your wrist, and tugging your body up, slinging you up over his shoulder. "This was far too fucking easy." He climbed up the side of the fighter, pushing the child over, and he plopped down, pulling you down into his lap, and the hatch closed. He wrapped his arms around your body, holding you in place, and he started the engines of the fighter up. He took one last look at Kylo who was slowly coming to, and he waved at him.

Kylo blinked, still trying to get himself together. He finally was able to sit upright, and he watched as Maul took off with you and the child into the atmosphere. He should have seen that coming. He should have known he'd try some sneaky shit. He should have known better.

Cara came running from behind Kylo, watching as Maul took off into the sky. "You let him go?"

"As you can see, Cara," Kylo snapped his head around, glaring at her. "I was a little immobilized." 

"Did he take the child too?"

"Where's the child?" Mando had Mayfield's broken arm, dragging him behind him up to Cara and Kylo, his helmeted head looking around for the child. That was his first concern was the whereabouts of his child. Then you. "Where's Y/N?"

"Maul took them both." Kylo rubbed the side of his head where Maul had punched him and he rose to his feet. He was wobbly, disoriented. "Is my fighter done yet?" He didn't wait for an answer. He turned on his heels storming through the town to the edge where his ship was. The robots made beeps and whirrs at him, and Kylo kicked one of them aside, climbing up inside. He assumed it'd been long enough, but he didn't know for sure. He didn't speak their language, and he wasn't going to wait. The hatch closed as he slunk down into the pilots seat, and he started it up. It purred on, and Kylo smirked. He grabbed the levers, pushing them forwards, and the fighter took off rising into the air and he shot across the sky right above the town. He pressed a button on the control panel, linking into Maul's communications, and he sneered. "You're a little fucker aren't you?"

"Fucking is what I do best." Maul retorted. "Maybe if you're lucky you can hear just how good I can fuck when your girl wakes up. I'll make sure to keep the comms on." He chuckled to himself, shifting in his seat a bit. Your body was positioned on top of his in an uncomfortable manner. "Hey, girl, wake up." He nudged you, and he scowled when you didn't. "Yo, wake up."

The child woke up before you did, looking around, and belting out again. Maul's head turned, his yellow eyes flashing with instant annoyance. "You better shut up. Go back to sleep." It only set the child off more, that being what brought you to.

You shifted a bit, your eyes fluttering open, and you peered right out in front of you seeing space. "Kylo?"

"Guess again darling." Maul put his chin onto your shoulder, and he breathed right into your ear. "Daddy."

"Maul!? What the fuck are you doing? Please don't do this..Please. You don't understand what's going to happen to me if you bring me in. I can't be a slave to some weird worm/bug creatures. Please.." You were pathetic. This was true, but you couldn't even fathom having to be touched by another Hutt, or something even worse. "Maul...don't do this." You weren't able to fight the tears that were building in the corners of your eyes, nor stop the quivering of your bottom lip.

Maul noticed the sadness take over you, and he sighed. "Damn, you got the puppy dog look down huh? You're making my cock hard." He thrust his hips upwards, pressing himself into your clothed ass. "See? Nothing makes my cock harder than a cute girl begging..." He glanced out in front of him, and he pursed his lips. "I don't know....I guess I don't have to turn you in...I could just keep you around...but what's in it for me if I do?"

"What? Really?" You could play this. All you had to do was convince Maul not to bring you to wherever he'd been planning, and you'd be able to manipulate him. He already wanted you. That'd been clear since the first time you saw him. How hard would it be to play on those emotions/those desires? Men were so easy to bend. "Whatever you want Maul." Your hand came up, reaching for his cheek, and you stroked your fingers down the side of it, getting a groan in response.

"I want to fuck you right now." Maul sneered. "First," The child was still screaming at his side, and his ear drums were throbbing. He was sure they'd burst if the kid kept going. "Shut that little green fucker up. I'd do it, but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to control the amount of force I use, and I'll kill him."

"Okay." You looked to the child, and you smiled widely. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay. I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" You were making statements you were hoping you'd be able to follow through on. You were going to try to make sure nothing happened to him. But there was no guarantee about it. Maul was unpredictable. He was cunning, and he was cleaver. You reached for him, but Maul stopped you with his hand on your arm, and you glanced back to him.

"Don't. Just cause I want my cock in you, doesn't mean I trust you." Maul shoved your hand back, and he rose his brows up. "Now make nice with your side of the agreement, and get to riding my cock, or I'll bring you in and enjoy every second of it. I'll even stand there and watch as their tentacles crawl all over your skin." Now he was just fucking with you, trying to freak you out and get you riled up.

A look of disgust came across your face, and you frowned. "Tentacles?" You shuddered at the mere mention of slimy tentacles touching your body. "How are we-" He cut you off when he grabbed your waist, and lifted you up. You blushed, biting your bottom lip hard, and when he tugged your pants down, you whimpered out.

Maul rubbed your ass gently, relishing how soft your skin was for a moment, before undoing his own pants, and tugging his cock free. He was already hard, throbbing, and seeping from the head. "Sit." He grabbed your hips again, lowering you down onto him slowly. He felt your slickness, and he chuckled. "Are you always wet?"

You ignored him, holding back the smirk that was trying to break across your face. He wasn't going to be able to get very far into you, and if he did he was going to feel a tampon and be coated in blood. It'd been your plan this whole time. As he started to push into you, you heard him snarl.

"What the fuck??" He shoved your body forwards, and you cackled. "IS THAT A FUCKING TAMPON!?" He glimpsed down, his eyes widening when he saw the string. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He reached for it, pulling it out of you by the string, and he grabbed your hips again, angrily pulling your ass down onto his lap, and shoving his cock into you. He was so furious he didn't even care if you got blood all over him. He wrapped one arm around your waist, holding you in place, and the other around your throat, pulling your body into his. "You think you're funny huh?" He thrusted up hard, gyrating his body around the best he could. "Fucking bitch."

Your mouth clamped shut silencing yourself as Maul pushed up into you. It was almost disgusting how wet you were, but you knew it wasn't just from excitement. He was getting coated in your blood, and you shuddered. Your body tightened as he held onto you, slamming his cock up into you. Your throat clenched against his arm, and you whimpered slightly when he groaned into your ear.

"How about this, huh? You like this? You like it rough? If you're with Kylo, of course you do..." He let out a breathy grunt, and he reached for the communications with his hand that had been holding onto the other side of your waist. "Hey Kylo, my cock's buried in your girl right now and she's loving it, aren't you?" He covered your mouth quickly so you couldn't do anything but mumble against it, giving Kylo the impression you were moaning.

Kylo's fury exploded inside of him, shoving the levers forwards making the fighter speed through space. "Bullshit." Then he heard the familiar sound of your muffled moans and Kylo's heart sank into his chest, his face scrunching together. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"MM, she's so tight." Maul mused, his hips bucking up into you wildly. "No wonder you're dumbstruck by her. This pussy is good." Maul turned his attention back to you, flicking his tongue out and licking your ear as you groaned against his hand. "You going to cum for me huh? I bet you are."

Kylo held back the retch in his throat, the idea of Maul touching you absolutely disgusting him. "She better fucking not. Y/N, I swear..." He couldn't even be mad at you right now. This wasn't your fault. For as much as he knew Maul was forcing you into it. He couldn't know for sure, though the sound of your muffled moans made Kylo have some doubts. They increased, and Kylo got angrier. He gripped the handles of the levers as tightly as he could, his knuckles turning white from the lack of blood flow.

Maul grunted again, his cock slamming up into your cervix, and he wiggled his hips around trying to find your spot. "Oop, there it is. There's the sweet spot." He could tell from how your body jerked against him, and you almost loosened up. He made sure to keep his position and he chuckled softly. "Fucking a girl on her period is the best. They're always so wet, and extra horny. They cum extra hard when they do." He took your ear into his mouth, and he nibbled at it gently. He kept his hand over your mouth, your breathy warming his palm, and your pants getting more intense the harder and faster he fucked into you. "That's right, cum all over daddy's cock."

You tried to fight it, you tried to fight the pleasure Maul was making you feel but goddamn he wasn't wrong about how horny you were. Your head tipped back, your hips bucking into him as your body exploded around him. You knew you drenched him, and you didn't expect his hand to come off of your mouth when you orgasmed. The moans filled the small space of the ship, and your face lit up bright red.

Maul shot his seed into you with deep grunts, slowing his bucks up into you, until he stilled. He let out a long sigh of relief, and he spoke into the comm. "Did you hear that Kylo? She just came all over my cock. Guess she's not your girl after all." Before Kylo or you could say anything he cut the link, and he smirked. "Are you always such a little slut?" He ran his fingers down your sweaty cheek, and he chuckled when you shied away. "Awe, now you're going to be shy? You better clean up your mess." He grabbed onto your hips again, lifting you upwards. "Now."

You turned, kneeling in front of him, and looked down to his cum covered bloody cock. A lump formed in your throat, and you shook your head. "I can't. That's gross."

"I don't give a fuck. Clean it off now." Maul grabbed the back of your head, forcing your mouth down, and he pinched your nose with his other hand. He waited for you to gasp for air, and he shoved his cock up into your mouth, and you gagged immediately. "All of it." He pushed your head further down, and he grunted. Saliva coated all around him, seeping from your mouth, and he slid in and out of you. He pulled you off, shoving you away from him, and he rolled his eyes. "It's not that gross."

You wiped your tongue off, gagging and choking and tears broke in your eyes. "You're fucked. You're even more fucked than Kylo..." You started trembling, wishing Kylo was here.

All Kylo could think about was how he was going to kill Maul. The things he'd do to him, torture wise. He was going to drag it out, make it as painful as possible. He didn't know why he was so protective of you, but he was. You were his, not Maul's. Not anyone else's'. He'd seen Kylo Ren's Slut carved into your stomach. That had to mean something. Whether he carved it there or not, there was significance behind it. Your words had some truth behind it. He knew it. There was history, even if he couldn't remember, he knew it in his heart, and he'd be damned if he was going to let anyone have you but him. He'd find you. He closed his eyes, reaching to you through the force.

'Y/N?'

'Kylo? Kylo, oh gods Kylo..Please...please come get me.'

'I am. Don't you worry. I'm coming. Just hold out a little while longer. I'm trying to locate you through the force. Are....' He paused, and after a second he continued. 'Are you okay?'

'No.' Even in your mind you were sobbing. Internally you were rampaging, but you couldn't risk doing anything because you didn't want to endanger the child. If he wasn't here, you'd have blown the ship up. 'Please hurry..'

'I'll be there sooner than you think. Just hold on.' Kylo growled through gritted teeth, getting your exact location though moving he knew where you were and where Maul was headed. Naboo. He was headed to Naboo. Kylo opened his eyes, and he glanced out to the space in front of him.

"Put your pants on. Don't need your bleeding all over the floor." Maul snapped, not giving a damn to even look down at you. "Now. I won't ask again."

You sniffled, wiping the drip away from your nostrils, and you lifted your ass up, tugging your pants back up. Your core was dripping from your cum, his cum and your monthly visitor. You felt absolutely repulsive, wrong, sinful even. Something about Maul making you cum, though enjoyable, you just felt dirty now. Knowing that Kylo had been listening to you, it didn't sit well in you. Your only salvation now was that Kylo was coming to get you. Otherwise, here you were, weak, powerless. You had powers you couldn't use, no, more like you didn't want to risk using because you couldn't bare to think of anything happening to the child.

Mando stormed up into the ship, Cara in tow, and he made his way up to the pilots seat. He turned the ship on, glancing over his shoulder to his raven haired friend, and she nodded. He looked back out in front of him, and he lifted the ship off the ground. He sped off into the atmosphere. He knew exactly where Maul was going. Naboo. There was a hidden group of traders there, and that's where the last bounty for the child had been. He was on top of that like a fly on shit. He was constantly having to keep the child out of harms way, people still coming for him. Wanting him. He tapped his boot against the metal floor impatiently, pressing buttons on the control panel.

"Mando, relax. We'll get him back." Cara tried to speak in a comforting tone, but even her anxiety was flaring at the thought of anything happening to the child. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

"It's not your fault." Mando stated firmly. "Don't. It's not your fault. It's mine. I never should of let him out of my sight. He's my responsibility, not anyone else's." He was beating himself up internally. He finally got to the communications table he wanted, and he transmitted to Maul.

Maul's face scrunched seeing the flashing light of an incoming transmission, and he rose a brow. He reached for the controls and he blinked seeing the hologram of Mando hovering above his dashboard.

"There's nowhere you can run. I've got your location. I'm coming for you Maul. Give the child back to me willingly and I won't kill you. I'll spare your life."

Maul cackled. "Oh yeah, sure. I'll hand him right over to you Mando. Smart thinking." Maul shook his head. "Not going to happen. By the time you get to me, you'll be too late. I'm already almost there. Say goodbye to your little weird green slim ball," He cut the communications, and he rolled his yellow eyes into the back of his head. "Can you believe that guy? He's not going to catch up to-" He was interrupted by an explosion in the back of his fighter that rocked the entire ship. He snarled. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" He clicked a couple buttons, and he pulled up the heat signature, and his mouth dropped open. "Shit. Kylo." He grabbed onto the steering wheel, yanking the ship off to the right, and he narrowed his eyes. "Looks like Kylo's angry." 

Your eyes lit up, and you repositioned yourself upright, peering at the dashboard to the screen Maul had been messing with, seeing Kylo's TIE fighter right behind you. 'Please don't blow the ship up. The child and I are on it.' 

'I won't. I'm just going to wait till he lands. But now he knows I'm here. Just stay down...' Kylo jerked the fighter to the right, following every move Maul made with his. He was right on his ass, and his eyes were lit up with a rage unlike any other. "Come on Maul, what are you going to do?" 

"Fucker. I can't shake him," Maul sent the fighter plummeting down, smoke billowing around from where Kylo had hit it earlier. "Fuck, FUCK, FUCCCCCCKKKK. Hold on...we're going in fast." He didn't fight where the fighter wanted to go, plummeting right for Naboo. He winced, and at the last minute he pulled the ship upright, jerking backwards in the chair, sending you colliding into his feet. The bottom of the fighter skimmed the surface of the lake, and he smirked not seeing Kylo's fighter on the screen. "Fucker! Yes!" 

You were a bit disoriented, but when you collected yourself, you popped up, looking to the screen. Your lips curled down into a pout not seeing the heat signature of his fighter, and then you heard Maul speak. 

"Oh fu-" Before he could get the words out, the ship was blasted at from the front, and your eyes widened seeing it all happen in slow-mo. The ship split apart through the middle, Maul's body flying up into the air with half of the ship, and your body flying up into the air. You looked at the child, reaching your hand out, it moving as slow as ever out for him. You grabbed his unconscious body, and you tugged him to your chest, curling your legs up. The ship blew to bits, the pieces falling down into the water, and you closed your eyes expecting to fall down in the water with the pieces and Maul. When you didn't, you looked to Kylo's fighter that was hovering above the lake, his hand out stretched, and blood seeping from his nose. You felt your body glide through the air, and you thudded against the beach hard. You grunted, and your head turned looking to Kylo's fighter again. 

Kylo's hand was shaking violently, that taking a lot more power than he had expected, and his head fell forwards, landing on the gears, and the fighter tilted down, splashing into the water. 

"KYLO!" You placed the child's knocked out body onto the ground, and you dived into the water, swimming down as far as you could. Your hands came out at your sides, and you screamed watching as Kylo's ship disappeared into the depths of the lake, into darkness. Your hands moved out in front of you, and you closed your eyes. You used all the strength you had to bring his fighter back up from the depths, and you drew them above your head, making his ship fly out of the water, and land hard onto the beach, denting the sand. You got dizzy as you swam to the surface, your chest caving in, tightening, and your eyes fluttered. You could see the surface, it was right there but you couldn't get to it. Your legs were moving, and your hands were out stretched but it just kept getting further and further away. You could feel water getting up your nose, and your lungs clenching as the air left them. 

Kylo's body swayed as he came to, his head lifting up and he glanced out through the windshield of his ship to the beach seeing the child but not you. It took him a minute to register, and he grabbed the hatch, throwing it open and jumping out. "Y/N?!" Kylo's head whipped around searching for you. Then he heard the bubble of air come up from the surface of water, and he looked to it. "Shit." He rushed over to the waters edge, and he jumped into it, swimming over to where the bubble rose from. He dived down, and he grabbed your hand, stopping you from sinking down anymore. He swam to the surface, and to the edge, pulling you upwards, and placing you onto your back. "Y/N, come on." He grabbed your face, and he tapped your cheek gently. "Y/N, come on." He put both hands onto your chest, and he pushed down on it, trying to get the water out of your lungs. "Y/N, come on! please!" 

Mando spotted Kylo's fighter on the beach, and then he saw the child. He lowered the ship down, not bothering to turn it off, and he hurried through the ship. It was hard to run fully clothed in beskar, but he was quick rushing to the child's side, and picking him up off the ground. "Hey, you okay?" He rubbed his head, and the child slowly opened his eyes, staring up into Mando's t-visor helmet and cooing. "Thank the maker." 

Cara stepped to Mando's side, nudging him and motioning to you and Kylo. Mando glanced to Kylo, and he handed the child to Cara. He approached you and Kylo, and he crouched down. "What happened?" 

"She...she saved me....she..." Kylo's speech was broken, his words shaky, and cracking. He pushed down onto your chest, and his bottom lip quivered. "She won't wake up..." He side glanced to Mando, his eyes building with a watery glaze. "Why won't she wake up?" 

"I don't know. " Mando stated firmly. His attention was drawn by the sound of water being sloshed around, and he glanced upwards looking across the beach seeing Maul crawling out of the water. "I'll be right back." He rose to his feet, and he stormed across the sandy beach in Maul's direction.

Maul's yellow eyes widened, crab crawling backwards as Mando got closer. He gulped, and he laughed nervously. "Listen Mando, no hard feelings right? You got your child back. It's all good." He grunted when Mando bent down, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up into the air. 

"Wrong." Mando threw Maul back to the ground, and he stomped hard onto the back of his neck. "You're going to carbonite." He ground his boot into his neck, enjoying the sound of his cries and pleas for help. "No one is going to help you Maul. Look around ....You've got no one." He pulled his boot up reaching down, and grabbing his hand, bending his fingers backwards, snapping them. He kept his hold on them, using that as his way to drag Maul across the beach, his face sliding over the sand getting into his nose and his mouth. He dragged him past you, Kylo and Cara, and into his ship. He lifted him up, pushing him into the machine and he got surrounded in the carbonite. He sighed in relief, and he climbed back out of the ship and walking back over to Kylo who at this point had you in his arms, sobbing into your chest. "She's gone huh?" He was asking Cara.

"I think so.." Cara frowned, handing the child back over to Mando. "Kylo,.." She was cautious with her steps, but she got to behind him, and she kneeled down, putting her hand onto his back. "She's gone..." 

"NO! She's not! She's not gone!" Kylo shook his head, pulling his face out of your chest, and tears dripping from his eyes. "She can't be..she can't be gone....she....she's..I..." He wasn't even sure what he was trying to say. His mind was racing a million miles a minute. "We can't just...I can't leave her." 

"I know...I know. Come on. We'll give you a ride, right Mando?" Cara pursed her lips into a faint smile, glimpsing back to Mando.

Mando was reluctant to agree, still not entirely sure if he could trust Kylo or not, but he sighed seeing the look in Cara's eyes, and he nodded. "Let's get going." 

"Here, I'll help you." Cara removed her hand from Kylo's back, but he refused her help. She watched him scoop you up, and carry you to the ship. She truly felt bad. Granted Kylo had pulled some fuckery, but no one deserved to love someone they cared about. She knew that pain far too well. It made a hole in your heart that you could never fill, no matter what. Nothing made it better. She closed the ships door, the ramp pulling inside, and she watched Kylo lower himself down into the bench seat. "You know where we're going?"

"Yeah, star killer base. It's on the outer rims.." Kylo didn't look to her, he couldn't pry his golden-honey eyes from your closed eyes. He held onto your cheek, bringing your head up, and placing his lips down onto yours, kissing you softly. "I'm sorry Y/N. I should have believed you. I should have been nicer to you..I should...I should have been a better person...Please..please come back to me..." 

[Y/NS POV...She's like Half dead/half alive]

Your eyes opened, but it was nothing but a blinding brightness all around you. Your brows furrowed together, your lips curling into a perplexed expression. "Hello?"

"Hello." 

A voice from behind you drew your attention, your body spinning around and you tipped your head to the side, eyeing Leia, Han, Luke and Rey over. You recognized Leia, and Rey but not the two men. "Who are you?" 

"We're Kylo's family..." Leia stepped to you, and she reached for your hand, taking it into her own. "This is his father, his uncle, and you know who I am and Rey is." She squeezed your hand gently, smiling. 

"Where am I?" You looked everyone over, confusion washing over your face. 

"Oh, you're dying dear. We're here to provide you comfort, to help you cross into the force ghost side. It's not so bad, right?" Leia looked to Han for reassurance.

Han shrugged. "I'm dead, I don't know if it's bad or not. You're the girl my son's in love with.." 

You quickly corrected him. "Was in love with. He lost his memory." 

"Is,.." Rey chimed in, rolling her eyes, and crossing her arms over her chest. "He IS in love with you. Though he might not know it. " 

"She's not wrong. He's a mess right now." Luke smiled, stepping to you. "Luke. Pleasure." He extended his hand out to you, and you took it shaking it firmly. 

"So wait, I'm dying?..." You frowned.

"Yes..." Leia frowned with you. "I'm sorry."

"Oh...But..But..." You stammered, tears swelling in your eyes. "I don't want to die."

"No one does darling. But it's part of life. We're here to provide you comfort." 

"I wouldn't call ours presences comforting....Dear." A male's voice echoed all around the ground, and a male with beautiful eyes that bore right into your very soul, and short scruffy brown hair stepped out from the blinding light. "I'm Kylo's grandfather. Anakin...also known as Darth Vader. Come with me. I want to show you something since they won't." 

"I was working on it." Luke replied, narrowing his eyes.

"His grandfather?" You were skeptical, but something inside of you was telling you to go with him. You took his hand now, and he led you through the blinding light. When you both came out on the other side, there was a beautiful landscape before you. Naboo. The lake off in the distance, the city off to the right, the sun setting. "Wow, it's beautiful." 

"Look," Anakin pointed with his free hand down to the lakeshore where your body was in Kylo's lap. "Look closely." 

Your eyes narrowed, and then before you knew it, you were suddenly standing right before the group. Kylo was sobbing into your chest, the scene of your death playing over again. "Oh my god...is he crying?" 

"He is. Now look." The area around you both changed, now inside Mando's ship. You were staring right at Kylo kissing your lips, tears streaming down his face. His soft voice whispering how sorry he was and how he wished he believed you, and that he loved you. You felt your stomach knot, your own eyes dripping with tears. "Kylo.." You released Anakin's hand, and reached out for him. Your hand went right through him though. "No." 

"You're not quite dead yet. You haven't crossed over. You're still fighting. Barely. That's why you can't touch him like you can when you cross over." Anakin sighed heavily. "I never though I'd be saying this, but Kylo needs you. There's nothing any of us can do for him anymore. " 

"What?" You tried to speak clearly through your sobs, not removing your gaze from Kylo's saddened one, peering down at your lifeless body. 

"Kylo needs guidance. He needs someone to confide in. He needs someone to love him for who he is, not what everyone wants him to be. You're that for him. You're that person. You're his person. I know he's a monster, but he's trying. He needs someone to teach him how to love properly. He needs someone to show him that life isn't just about ruling the galaxy. I was in that mindset once. I joined the dark side because I thought that having all the power to protect the one I loved would help. Instead I was manipulated by the hand of a monster. I did his bidding and by the time I realized it, it was too late. I lost the love of my life because of my power obsession. I don't want the same fate to fall upon my grandson. I want something better for him. We all do." 

You looked around through your blurry gaze, seeing everyone surround you again, and Leia put her hand onto your back, leaning into you. You leaned your head into hers, and you sobbed. "I don't know if I can help him. He doesn't even remember who I am...and the things he did...I don't know if I can forgive him." 

Leia reached up wiping your tears away from your eyes, and she smiled again. "Do you love him?" 

"I do..." You nodded slowly inhaling a sharp breath. 

"Then you teach him. You let him learn from you. We all failed Kylo..but you, you don't have to. You can right all the wrongs. Whether you join the dark side with him, or you join the light. I know that you'll love him through it all. I just know it..." She tapped your chest where your heart was. "That's what everyone's problem is, everyone wanted Kylo to be something they wanted him to be. They never let him decide for himself what he wanted to be. He'd been groomed from a young age, and he's felt nothing but pure pain. He's suffered great losses, and he's afraid of loving because he doesn't want to lose anyone again. He'd never admit that." 

"Aint that the truth." Rey chimed in again. She stepped to you, and she looked you dead in the eyes. "I'm not a big fan of you, you know that, but if you can help Kylo learn to figure out who he actually is, and you can make him happy, then that's alright in my book. I'll never stop loving Kylo, but I'll respect you and him, and I'll keep to myself." 

"Really?" You were almost in disbelief at how cool Rey was being. You sniffled again. "I don't know if I can do this. What if I fail? What if Kylo doesn't want me anymore? What if he crosses into the darkness, and that's all he cares about? Like...I don't know..." You shook your head a bit.

"We believe in you." Anakin smiled at you. "Come on," He took your hand again, leading you back towards the blinding white light. "Whatever happens, happens. Just know there are no hard feelings..." 

[Y/NS POV alive]

You gasped, your body shooting upwards, and your head spinning from moving too quickly. You swayed a bit, throwing your hand out, and stabilizing yourself. "Where am i?" You slowly looked around the room through a squinted gaze, and you realized that you recognized the walls. The ship. Kylo's ship. "Kylo?" 

"He's not here. He had matters to attend to, but he said he'd be right back. He wouldn't let the nurses put you into any of the freezers. He said 'She's still alive...don't fucking touch her or I'll break every single bone in your body.'" Vic stepped out of the shadows, a chicken perched on each shoulder and one in his hand. "Welcome back." 

"Well, I guess I should be saying thank you then. Hah," You laughed nervously at the thought of not having been able to come back because someone had made the mistake of sticking you into a freezer. "Goddamn, dying makes you thirsty." 

"What's it like?" 

"What?" Your brows knitted together. 

"What is dying like? What's on the other side?" Vic stepped closer to you, his piercing blue eyes boring right into you. The chickens clucked only adding to the creepy vibe that was going on. 

"Uhhh...I don't know...I saw Kylo's family...and Naboo...It was weird....i could feel I was dead, but I couldn't. You know?" You tried to explain it the best you could, your face flushing. 

"That's so fucking cool. You're a total badass." Vic exclaimed, a smile appearing across his face. "want to hold the chicken?" He extended the chicken out to you. 

"Uh, no thanks. I'm going to get some water." 

"I don't think you should move." Vic stated, but you didn't listen. As soon as you threw your legs over the edge of the bed, and tried to get up you dropped to the floor. He peered down at you, and he smirked. "Told you." He placed the chicken down onto the floor, and he grabbed your arm, lifting you up quickly and lowering you back onto the bed. "Yeah, you've been out for awhile."

"How long is awhile Vic? It felt like five minutes." Concern clouded over your face.

"Uh..lemme think, long enough for us to torture Hux, which by the way, we feel really bad about because we found out that he actually wasn't the one who tried to kill Kylo..what else?....Uh, for you guys to come back, and for Kylo to have blown up four planets, and destroy 10 rebels bases..." Vic shrugged. "I think it was ten. Might of been 11. You'll have to ask him." 

"What?" Your jaw unhinged, your jaw falling down and you just blinked at Vic. 

"What? He was upset...I don't blame him. We were all getting a little worried that you were actually dead...I'm glad you're not though." He leaned down, and he hugged you gently. "Kind of ya know, would have missed you...Now, I've got to take care of my children, which, might I add, your llama and I are besties, and the cows, chickens and I sleep together almost every night." He stated matter of factly, and he spun on his heels walking for the door. "Don't try to get out of bed. I'll let Kylo know you're awake...If I can find him." With that he took his leave.

You were still dumbfounded by Vic's words, unsure how to feel about the entire thing. Kylo was really just fucking shit up while you were on a literal death bed. You knew he wasn't good with handling emotions, but goddamn. This was not what you expected to come back to. You laid back down on the bed, glancing up to the ceiling, and your closed your eyes. 'Kylo...'

Kylo's gloved hands slide forwards across the surface of the table, his golden-emerald eyes glistening with a deathly glint as he scanned the room looking over the Knights, Hux, and the troopers. "Do I make myself clear? I want no stone unturned. I want those rebels found and executed on sight. I want no survivors." When everyone nodded, he leaned back, tipping his head up and smirking. "Good." Then he heard your voice in his mind. He didn't respond, he acted. He hurried around the table, his footsteps loud as he moved through the ship, the door to your room hissing open and he narrowed his eyes right into yours. "You're awake." 

"I am." As your eyes bore into his, he looked different. There was a whole new level of darkness inside of them. Even his facial expression seemed to be more twisted and edged. You swallowed nervously, and you tried to smile. "How long have I been dead for?" 

"Three weeks." Kylo's tone was stern, almost bitter. He stepped to your beside, taking a seat on the edge, and he reached for your face. His gloves were warm. "I'm glad you're awake." 

"Kylo...I know what you did." 

Kylo's hand pulled from your cheek, and he averted his eyes from you looking to the wall. "And?" 

"And? Really? And? Just...and? Okay Kylo.." You rolled your eyes, and you gasped when he climbed onto your body, snatching your wrists up and pinning them above your head. 

"I took care of you. I bathed you. I changed your clothes. I fed you. I gave you water. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a completely motionless body to do anything? It's fucking impossible, but I did it." Kylo's eyes looked right into yours, the glistening in them sending chills down your spine. 

"Kylo..I'm sorry....It's fine. I don't care!" Obviously that was a lie, but you'd say just about anything to not set off the beast that was dormant in him. You whimpered when he pushed his body harder into yours.

"Do you have any idea how badly I've just wanted to climb into bed with you, and spread your legs apart and fuck you? How badly my cock wanted to get wrapped up in your tight little pussy?" Kylo sneered. "I'm not really into fucking corpses though...so ...how about I fuck your warm alive pussy?" He smirked bringing his lips down to yours and kissing your as hard as he could. His tongue plunged between your lips, dominating your tongue in no time, and he slid one hand down, grabbing onto your shorts, and tugged them down. He grabbed his pants, undoing them, and he pulled his cock free. When he pulled from the sloppy kiss, he already has lust in his eyes. "Beg for it..." 

"Kylo...come on..." He'd taken both your wrist into one hand now, and your eyes wandered down between your bodies seeing his hand moving up and down his cock. You instantly felt warmth between your thighs, and your body arched up. "Okay, please....please....fuck me."

"Well that wasn't very hard now was it Princess?" Kylo groaned, pushing his cock down, and rubbing your clit with the head of himself. He teased you for a moment, and dipped down, coating himself with your wetness, before easing into you. He released your wrists, lowering onto his elbows, and grabbing the sides of your head, pushing his body into yours, and his cock further into you. "Or should I say Empress?" He groaned when you moaned, and he started a slow pace into you.

Kylo didn't fuck you, not like he normally did. He took his time, gyrating his hips in circular motions, moaning into your ear, kissing you passionately, sucking your necks, pulling your shirt up and tweaking your nipples with his fingers. He sucked at them, leaving them covered in glistening in his saliva. He didn't fuck you, you swore he was making love to you. Whispering sweet nothings into your ear, gently kissing your neck, grazing his teeth. He sent literal chills down your spine, making your body quake, and writhe under him. He had you wrapped around his finger, your moans increasing as his pace did, and then having you a mess begging for more whenever he stopped. 

You'd lost count of how many times he brought you right to the edge, and then denied you. Your head was a mushy puddle, and your body was leaking like a broken faucet. At one point you whined, and Kylo just laughed at you mocking you. But you didn't pay it no mind. In fact, it only added to how turned on your were. "Kylo, please..Please let me cum." You couldn't take it anymore. Your legs curled around his waist, and you bucked up into him, driving yourself over the edge in no time. You screamed out his name, the whole ship surely hearing you as you came undone under him. 

Kylo moaned, and shot his seed deep into you, holding onto your pelvis, his hips bucking into you erratically. "Fuck baby, that was hot." He pushed into you a couple mores times, and then pulled, collapsing at your side. He wasted no time, slipping his arms around you, and tugging you into his body. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck and he spoke softly. "I missed you sweetheart. I've been a mess without you." 

"Do..Do you remember?" You were afraid to ask, but you had to know. You buried your face into his large chest, and you closed your eyes, listening to his heart thudding against his chest.

"No, but I know how I feel. I knew when I thought I lost you." Kylo cooed softly, playing with the ends of your hair teasingly. "Rest...we'll talk after." 

"Okay."

"Are you serious right now?" Vic crossed his arms over his chest, his hip popping out, and his eyes lighting up in a rage. "I can't fucking believe this shit." He stormed into the room, glaring right at the llama who had literally chewed apart the bag of feed. The llama turned its head, and Vic swore it glared right at him. He stopped mid-step, and he uncrossed his arms. "No. Don't even think about it..." He pointed at the llama who was slowly making its way towards him. "Not this shit again." He turned on his heels, and rushed for the door hearing the llama darting towards him. "HELP!" 

Cardo's head turned, hearing Vic calling for help as he sped past the kitchen, and he was in the middle of taking a bite out of his sandwich when he saw the llama running down the corridor after him. He chucked softly, and continued eating. He chewed, looking to Hux who was across the table from him, a brace around his neck, a bandage on his nose holding it in place so he healed straight and an annoyed look over his pale face. He swallowed his bite, and he furrowed his brows. "Are you still mad ?"

"Am I still mad? Am I still mad that you guys literally beat the ever living shit out of me because you thought I was the one who tried to kill Kylo? Despite me telling you I wasn't? Am I still mad that you broke my fingers?" Hux slowly rose his splinted hands up and he narrowed his eyes. "Am I still mad that you broke my fucking nose? I fucking wonder Cardo, am I? Am I still mad?" He cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. 

"Chillllllllll..." Cardo put the sandwich down, and he shook his head. "I wasn't trying to start shit... Relax dude." 

"I hate you. I hate all of you. I've never hated anyone as much as I hate the people on the ship! Why the fuck do I even stay here?" Hux shot to his feet, and he rushed towards the exit.

"That's a good question bro." Cardo watched Hux as he stormed out of the room, and he rolled his eyes. "Such a drama queen, I swear." He went back to eating his sandwich, and then he heard Hux scream again. He was too curious not to get up and see what was happening. He rushed to the doorway and he belted out into laughter seeing Hux being trampled over by Vic and the Llama running back down the corridor." 

"SORRY!" Vic called, his hands flailing at his sides as he rushed past Cardo. "Little fucking help!" 

"I think I'd rather watch..." Cardo leaned against the doorway, letting the events unfold as they were. 

Trudgen's quarters door opened, and he reached out grabbing Vic's arm, and tugged him into his room, stepping out into the corridor, and the llama stopped. He stared right into her eyes, and the llama just turned and walked away casually. 

"How the fuck..." Vic peered around Trudgen's body confused as all hell how he just did that. "How come she doesn't chase you?" 

"I am the alpha." Trudgen stated firmly. "You have to assert your dominance." He glanced back to Vic, shrugging. "She don't fuck with me like that. She knows I'll kick her ass." 

"You better not have done that to my chickens." Vic slipped past Trudgen, and he peered down the corridor watching the llama make its way back to the room, and standing there. "Well I'll be fucking damned."


	30. Happiness Comes at a price

tw- graphic language, angst, smut, ugh....sappy kylo...THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER 

Read/comment/vote. I just want to say thank you for all the love and support. I hope you enjoyed this story. 

"Can we talk...." Your voice was the faintest of whispers, skepticism in it.

Kylo's head leaned down, and he pulled his hand up from the back of your head, placing it on the upper part of your forehead, pushing it back so he could see your face. "About?" His golden-emerald eyes twinkled as he stared into your beautiful eyes.

"What's going to happen now..." Your mouth twitched, a nervousness washing over you. "Now that I'm okay....I was thinking....Could we possibly stop killing everyone, and destroying planets? Honestly, I just want to go somewhere where it can be just.....us.....Please." Your hand wedged from between yours and Kylo's body, sliding up his torso and up to his cheek. You cupped it gently, and you frowned. "Please..."

"No." Kylo was quick with his response, giving no thought to the request. He didn't like how it sounded from the get go. "I have to finish what my grandfather started."

"Kylo...." You gasped when his hand pulled down, his fingers tangling in your hair, and he leaned your head back even further. Your eyes watched him as his face got closer to yours. "Ow." You whined softly, wincing.

Kylo rolled his eyes. "Why can't people just fucking accept who the fuck I am, and love me for that? You claim to love me, yet you're asking me to change. Why?" He tugged harder at your hair, getting another whimper from you. "Why does everyone want me to fucking be someone I'm not!?"

"I'm not, Kylo please.."

"I asked you to join me, correct?" Kylo's eyes were lit up with an annoyance, the hazeled green turning darker mixing with his pupils.

"Yes." Your face reddened as your fear built up inside of you.

"And you denied me, yes?" Kylo's tone harshened, sharpening.

"Yes." You looked away from him and yelped when he growled.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." When your eyes went back to staring into his, he spoke again. "And why did you deny me?"

"Because-"

"Because you wanted me to be something I wasn't right? You were mad for what I did to you....." Kylo released your hair, and he pushed you away from him gently. He slid his feet over the edge of the bed, and he rose to his feet. "Either you can accept me for who I am, and what I need to do, or you can fuck off. I don't need anyone."

"That's a fucking lie. Everyone needs someone...." You pulled your body up, and you reached for his arm. He pulled away from you, and your eyes swelled a bit, your bottom lip quivering. "Kylo, please...I do love you for you....Despite everything you've done to me,....Here I am...."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Yes, despite all the god awful things that I've done to you, here you are! So what's wrong with you then!? Do you need to be validated so bad that you're willing to sit through all the shit, this unhealthy," He reached up for the ceiling, and he waved his hands around. "Toxic, bullshit just to feel important?! How pathetic does that make you?! How pathetic does that make me for putting you through this shit?!"

"Kylo, stop!" You inched closer to the edge of the bed seeing the vein bulge out from his forehead as his face reddened. You sneered, and you bent at the waist, catching the bottom of his shirt. You pulled him forwards, and he just stared down at you, towering over your body. A single droplet of water fell from your eye, and you gulped. "The past is in the past. You did what you did, you can't change it. You don't have to be that way anymore. I forgive you. And sure, yeah, we're kind of toxic, but I've...I've never....." You looked away from him, sucking in air through your gritted teeth to stop yourself from crying.

"What?" Kylo's nose twitched, his head tipping up. "You've never what Y/N?"

"I've never loved anyone like I love you. Yes," You mustered a strength you didn't know you had, rising to your feet slowly. You clenched your hand into a fist and slammed it against his hard chest. "You're a fucking asshole. You're manipulative, you're childish, you're evil. You're a murderer, and you're so bad for me, but you know what?!" The tears fell from your eyes like a stream. "I fucking love you." You gasped when he snatched your wrists up, and he spun your body around, slamming you into the wall and pinning your wrists above your head. "Kylo...."

"If I'm all those things, what's that make you for loving me?" Kylo's head cocked to the side. He tightened his hold around your wrists, sliding your back up the wall dangling you in the air. "Huh Y/N? What's that fucking make you? No person in their right mind could love someone like me...So what makes you so fucking special?"

You sobbed harder, and your lips curled down into a pout. You stammered trying to speak, and Kylo mocked you. Your sadness mixed with anger, and your feet swayed a bit. "You're such an asshole."

Kylo pulled you off the wall, and spun you around again, slamming your body down onto the bed, and he hovered over you. "An asshole that you're in love with." He bent down, and he grabbed your bottom lip with his teeth, clamping down hard until he could taste the sweet metallic nectar seep from your swollen lip. He grunted, pushing his groin against yours, his golden-emerald eyes lighting up with lust. He pulled from you, releasing your wrists, running his hands down your sides. He grabbed onto your shirt, ripping the fabric in half off of your body. "I fucking love you...and I'm scared you'll leave just like everyone else." He brought his mouth down, grabbing your hardened nippled between his teeth, and he ground against it gently, getting a whimper from your lips.

Your body arched up into his actions, your hands reaching for his tunic, and you tried to pull it up. He pulled his head up, and he reached for it, helping you take it off. "I'm not going to leave you Kylo. Not now, not ever..." You threw the fabric to the side, and your hands wandered down the expansion of his large muscular torso, relishing his the muscles tensed when he moved even the slightest bit.

"You promise?" Kylo's eyes seemed to glisten with a watery glaze, tears threatening to break through.

"I promise." You moaned when he brought his mouth down to your pelvis bone, and he planted kisses upon it. Your head leaned back, your fingers grabbing into the blanket under you, and your eyes fluttering into the back of your head as he took your clit into his mouth and he sucked at it hard. "Fuck Kylo..." Your hips rotated around, his hands grabbing onto them and pinning them down to prevent you from moving.

Kylo groaned against your clit, the vibrations shooting through your lower half, and his eyes trailing up the expansion of your bare chest. He reached his hands up for your fleshy mounds, and he grabbed a hold of them firmly. His tongue flicked against your clit rapidly, and your moans filled the room.

"Kylo, please....please fuck me...I need you inside me." Your tone was soft, but full of lust, and need.

Kylo's mouth pulled from your clit, and he shook his head. "No. Not yet. I'm going to show you what being my empress means...what's in store for you if you join me...." He lowered his mouth back down, his tongue curling out and he took long, slow drags up and down your clit down to your seeping opening. He swirled his tongue around, relishing the taste of your sweet nectar upon his tongue. His hands squeezed your breasts roughly, grabbing onto both your nipples with his fingers, and twisting them around.

Your body jolted as he tongue plunged into your core. "Oh fuck....That feels so fucking good...." The words dripped with desire like warm honey. Your heels dug into the mattress. "Please don't stop...Show me...show me what being your empress is going to be like...."

Kylo groaned into your pussy, his tongue curling up, then down, and twirling in a circle slowly. His large hands moved down your sides, and he cupped them up under your ass, gripping onto your ass, and rising your hips upwards to get his tongue angled deeper and differently into you.

You gasped when two of Kylo's larges fingers pushed their way between your cheeks, using his other fingers to pull your cheeks apart, and he pushed them up to your ass. "No, Kylo...no." You sucked in a sharp breath when he worked them into you, your ass and your pussy both clamping hard. Your face turned bright red the further his fingers went into your ass, your hips bucking up into Kylo's face. "FUCK!"

Kylo's tongue pulled out of you, dripping with your wetness, and he glanced up to you. "Relax..." He wasn't asking, you could tell from how harsh his tone was, and you instantly melted back into the mattress, your hips lowering back down. He pushed his fingers up into your ass a bit further, letting you adjust before moving them around. He spread them apart, and he pushed his tongue into your wet folds, pushing them from side to side. As he started pumping fingers into your ass, his tongue slipped back inside your pussy, and he twisted it around wildly.

Your legs pulled upwards, and you thrusted your hips upwards, your mind exploding with a burst of pleasure as Kylo pleasured you. You curled your hands into the blanket, and your mouth parted, loud moans erupting throughout the room. "OH FUCK!" Your head rolled from one side to the other, beads of sweat dripping down both sides of your face, and seeping from your body as your temperature rose.

Kylo's fingers pumped into your ass almost aggressively, his own arousal starting to cloud his judgement, and his tongue erratically twisting about inside of you. He didn't let up once, his other hand coming out from under you and trailing up your stomach where his carving was still visible though barely. He wrapped his fingers around your small throat, cutting off your blood/air flow. He fucked you into oblivion, and you exploded around him, his lips getting coated in your cum. He lapped your juices up greedily, and he gently pulled his head from between your legs. He curled his fingers in your ass upwards, then down, and slowly pulled them from you. "How was that?"

Your mind was clouded, your eyes hazey, and your body still writhing around in the aftermath of your orgasm. You stammered, the words coming from your lips in sections. "That..." You paused gasping for air. "Was..." Another sharp breath inwards. "Incredible..." Your fingers released the blankets, and your stared at Kylo with a purely loving gaze.

Kylo's lips curled upwards into a devious smirk, and he grabbed onto his pants, and tugged them down. "We're just getting started sweetheart." He shimmied them down, stepping out of them with one leg, and pulling them off with his foot, kicking them off to the side. He grabbed his boxers, copying his actions, kicking them to the side. He grabbed onto your legs, pushing them into your body, and he slid his hands to your hips, pulling your body to the edge of the bed even more. "On my shoulders." He reached for your ankles, sliding your feet up onto his shoulders, and he stepped inwards, his cock brushing up against your sensitive bud. He peered down at you, his eyes shimmering admiringly. "Tell me you love me..."

"I love you Kylo..." Your body jerked as he teasingly gyrated his hips around, the head of his cock playing with your opening.

"Tell me you're never going to leave me." Kylo waited for your answer before moving anymore. He was frozen in place.

"I promise, I'm never going to leave you."

"I want to believe that," Kylo inched into you, feeling your pussy tighten around him as he entered you. "God Y/N, i want you forever..." He inched even more into you, until he was fully seated in you, and he stilled just letting himself throb and twitch against your tight walls. He leaned his head back, moaning. His eyes fluttered, and he turned his head, grabbing for your foot, and he brought it to his mouth. He looked it over, and he smirked. He took your big toe, thankfully it was clean, and he sucked at it hard as he started rocking his hips back and forth.

"OH MY FUCKING SWEET BABY JESUS!" Your eyes widened as Kylo's tongue curled and twirled around your toe, a whole new feeling of pleasure washing over your body. No one had ever done that before, and it was like a new door had been opened for you. Your body rose up, your hips bucking into Kylo as he he started to fuck you, agonizingly slow. "Kylo...oh my gods...."

"Mmm." Kylo moaned against your toe, and he pulled it from his mouth. "You liked that?"

"Fuck, I did...." You spoke through a breathy monas, still trying to collect yourself from your first orgasm. He didn't give you the chance. He leaned down, placing his thumb against your sensitive swollen bud, and he started rubbing it as he got a steady pace going. He wrapped his hand up around his neck, pulling one leg to the other shoulder, and curling his hand around holding them in place.

"Fuck you're so tight like this..." He grunted, his balls slapping against your ass as he fucked into you. He closed his eyes, his body being completely engulfed in his own euphoria.

"Fuck Kylo, faster...." There was already pressure building in your pelvis, and you were pulsating around his cock quickly. Your legs straightened out, your body shaking a bit when Kylo's pace quickened. "I love you so fucking much." You pressed your head hard into the mattress, clamping your eyes shut.

"Show me. Prove it to me. Join the dark side...Join me..." Kylo's pace stilled abruptly, inside of you and against your clit making your eyes shoot open, and looking at him with a pleading glint. His sweat covered face lifted, and he smirked. "Come on my empress, snuff that light out, and join me on the dark side...." He eased his hips back, drawing his cock from you, so just the head was inside.

"Kylo,..." You whimpered his name, your eyes rolling. Your pussy was throbbing around the head of his cock, your heart beat racing so fast you thought it might burst through your chest plate. Your hands untangled from the blankets, and you leaned your body inwards, reaching for his waist. "I...I don't know if I can..."

"You can. Prove to me how much you love me Y/N. Do it.." Kylo's eyes pleaded you, twinkling with desperation. He pushed his cock slowly back into you, giving your clit one little back and forth motion just to remind you of the pleasure you were missing out on. "Do it."

"FINE!" Your head flew back, your back falling back onto the bed, and your hands rising at your sides, flattening against the bed. Your eyes shut tightly, and you focused your mind on the darkness that was lingering around inside of you. Your body rose in temperature, sweat seeping from out of your pores, and your breathing became shallowed and labored. The darkness attached itself onto the inside of your minds, onto your very core, your soul, encasing it within itself, and your heart quickened even faster. Your lips quivered as it moved further into you, eating away any light that was once in you until it was completely gone. A jolt of dark energy emitted from your body, and you let out a pained cry when it did.

Kylo lowered your legs down, pulling them apart and putting them around his sides. He bent down, putting his arms up under your back, and lifting your body upwards. He turned your bodies, lowering himself onto the bed so you were straddling him, his cock still inside of you. He slid his hands up your back, and he put his mouth into your ear. "It's okay. I got you. I'm right here.."

Your eyes opened, a darkness glinting in them, and the color they were slowly changing into the darkened yellow color like Maul's. You stared into Kylo's golden-honey eyes, a twisted amusement spreading across your face. Your hands came up, pushing into Kylo's bare chest, and you forced his body down. Your hips gyrated around, your breasts starting to bounce up and down as you rode him. "Fuck Kylo, if you'd told me earlier how absolutely intoxicating all this power was, I probably would have done this sooner." Your pace increased on him, using his body as a leverage to propel your body up and down even quicker.

Kylo's eyes shut, his hips bucking up into you, enjoying the feeling of you overpowering him. He was turned on substantially by it. He could feel the darkness, the dark side inside of you, and it was slowly closing in around him. "Fuck baby, just like that." His hands latched onto your hips, pulling your body back and forth. "Harder."

You growled, gritting your teeth, and your pace intensified. "I am going harder!" A furious rage came over you, and your hand shot up, colliding against the side of Kylo's cheek, hard. When he moaned you snickered. "Oh yeah, that's right, you like getting treated like a little bitch." You slapped him again, another moan escaping from his plump pink lips. "Fuckk." You grabbed onto his large throat, your body jerking and bouncing wildly. "Cum."

"MM." Kylo grunted, and he started to shake with you. You both came, your moans filling the small room, and your bodies colliding and writhing into one another. Your slowed your pace, coming to a still, and you collapsed down onto his chest, panting heavily, sweat dripping from your body onto his own sweaty body. "Wow.."

"Mmm." Kylo mused softly, and he released one of your hips, wiping the sweat from his brow before it fell down into his eyes. "Holy fuck Y/N..." He wasn't just impressed with how hard you'd just fucked him but by the fact that you'd actually just snuffed out the darkness. For him. "I love you..."

"I love you too Kylo. Do you believe me now?" Your cheek pressed into his chest, uncaring about the sweat. Your yellow eyes met his, and you smiled faintly.

"I do..." Kylo brought his hand down from his face and he put his fingers into your sweat soaked locks, playing with them. His breathing was still labored, his chest rising up and down rapidly. "I believe you."

"Wait, so where are we going?" Vic's head tipped to the side, running his fingers through his raven locks, his piercing blue gaze glued to Hux as he stood before the Knights explaining what he and Kylo had talked about. "Why?"

"Because, Kylo needs to lay low. Y/N needs to lay low. We can't have everyone in the fucking galaxy coming for us at the same time. Let's just say, we've somehow managed to make almost everyone hate us..." Hux rolled his blue eyes into the top of his head, stepping out with his right foot. His hands linked together behind his back.

"So why don't we just go back to Earth if no where in space is safe?" Cardo shrugged, leaning against the doorframe. "It's been long enough that I think we'd be safe. I've also figured something out..." He uncrossed his arms, stepping into the meeting room and he reached into his pocket pulling out a folded piece of paper, and unfolding it. He placed it down onto the table sliding it into the center, and he sighed. "Okay, so come here.." He waited for Hux to step to him, and the other Knights, and he pointed to Earth. "So we know that once we get to right here," He slid his index finger upwards to the atmosphere. "Their government gets signaled about our arrival about here...But....." Cardo pulled his body upright, a grin upon his face. "What if I've told you that I've got a way to block our ship from tipping them off that we've even entered their orbit?"

"What? How?" Hux's brows furrowed together.

"I know things...I won't tell you how exactly, what I will tell you is that it's basically like an invisible shield. I can put it up long enough to get us into their orbit and down to the surface, but not much longer. It's something I've been working on for awhile....what with the resistance and everyone trying to come after us all the time, I figured it'd be useful. I haven't worked out all the kinks, that's why it can only go up for a short while, but I think it'll work. Albeit we're actually doing this." Cardo's tone was almost cocky, full of himself.

Trudgen slapped Cardo's arm from beside him. "You're a fucking genuis. That's perfect."

"I don't know. What if it doesn't work?" Hux has his doubts about the Knights technical abilities. Kuruk had been the one who was all tech savvy. "I'll have to bring it up to Master Ren before we do anything. All I know is that he wants to lay low. Least for a little while."

"I think we should just do it. He's preoccupied anyways....I heard him and Y/N when I passed by their quarters earlier.." Ushar smirked, musing to himself how you were moaning loudly. "Let's get it done."

Hux's face flushed as the Knights started exiting the room to execute the plan. "Wait, wait, wait..." He waved his splinted fingers around but none of them listened. He bowed his head down and muttered under his breath. "I hate it here." Hux had about as much of the bullshit as any one person could take. He was fed up with the bullying, the accusations, the lies, and the drama. He was surprised, and impressed with himself that he hadn't already snapped. He'd been hanging onto a thin line as it was, and he was sure if one more thing happened, he'd lose his entire shit. He stormed out of the room, moving quickly down the corridor to chase after the Knights. He found Cardo and Ushar in the control room, Cardo fidgeting around with some wires, ripping them from the wall and trying a couple together. "What are you doing?"

"Didn't I make myself clear? I'm going to make a shield for the ship. So we can get down to earth without being seen. Least for a little while. Least till we can get down to the surface." Cardo snapped back, his patience for Hux's constant questioning, and interrogation running thing. "How about you make yourself useful, and go to the command room and tell me what the scanner says? A green light is going to appear when it's successful."

Hux furrowed his brows together, letting out the smallest scoff, and turning on his heels, walking back down the corridor. He was still trying to wrap his mind around what was going on, and how the hell Cardo of all people had figured this out. The door to the command room hissed open, the workers heads turning and looking right to Hux as he approached them.

"Sir, someone's messing with the wirings." The younger of the two workers stated almost in a fearful tone, his body shifting in the chair he was seated in.

"I know. It's fine." Hux sighed. "Let me know when a green light appears. There's apparently going to be a shield that's going to come around the ship that makes us invisible." Even as he spoke now, he sounded and felt ridiculous.

"Yes General." The second worker cooed, turning his head back to the large dashboard of controls in front of him. He watched the screen carefully and after a few minutes, a green light appeared. "It's on."

"So how the hell do we know if it worked?" Hux's mind was racing with how they were going to figure that out.

"I guess...someone could take a fighter outside, and see if they can see this ship..." The first worker, the younger one replied, looking to Hux with an almost smug expression. When Hux stepped to him, his body tensed.

"That's a good idea. Send for one of the Knights. I'm going to the bay." Hux twisted on his heels, walking hurriedly through the ship, making his way through the corridors to the bay. He heard footsteps, his head turning to peer over his shoulder at Trudgen who looked utterly displeased. "Why so bitter?"

"I was trying to whack off." Trudgen stated, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, do you really think this is going to work?"

"I don't know. That's why I need you to get in that fighter, and go check." Hux rolled his shoulders back, straightening his body out a bit, and he tipped his head up.

Trudgen muttered under his breath and started over to one of the TIE fighters. The hatched opened when he climbed up the side, and he plopped down into the pilots seat. He closed the hatch and he glanced to Hux from the windshield, shaking his head a bit. He reached for the controls the engines whirring on and he grabbed the levers. The ship lifted off the ground, and he spun it around shooting it out of the bay, and around the ship. His mouth dropped open as the fighter turned to face the ship but he didn't see it anywhere. He rose his hand up speaking into the commlink. "It worked."

Hux's jaw unhinged at Trudgen's words, and he blinked in shock. He cleared his throat after a couple seconds. "Alright. I'll tell Cardo." He hurried out of the bay back to the control room, and he peered inisde. "It worked."

"Good. I knew it would. It'll only last about fifteen minutes. So we'll have to be quick. Fow now," Cardo pulled the wires apart, and he glanced to Hux. "We'll just keep it like this. Let's head to Earth." At this point, the Knights were just as ready to get away from all the constant drama and fighting as Hux was. They wanted one day, just one day where they weren't having to run for their lives, or someone almost dying. Just one. Being in space, it wasn't safe anymore. Not for them, not for Kylo, and not for you. Earth, though it was in the middle of a pandemic, and the government was after them, it was a far safer place for them to hide away in than anywhere out in space. If Cardo was being perfectly honest, living on Earth, he could get down with it.

Hux spoke into the commlink again. "You can come back now."

"Roger, roger." Trudgen replied back, the ship appearing in front of him, and he shot the fighter back into the bay, lowering it down onto the floor. He turned it off, and he waited for the hatch to open and he climbed out. He landed with a thud, and he sighed. "Let's fucking do this." He walked across the floor of the bay, and down through the corridors.

[POVS later on]

"You did what?" Kylo's brows rose, an impressed gleam flashing into his eyes as he listened to Cardo explain the situation at hand and their plan. He leaned back into the chair, shifting a bit, and making your dress clad body wiggle as you were perched up on his lap. "I see. So,...Earth it is then?"

"If that's what you want to do, and think is best Ren." Hux fidgeted nervously in his seat, not sure how Kylo was going to respond to this idea at all. "I've confirmed that the shield works....so we've got a chance to get through the orbit, and down to the ground without issues."

"Would you like to go home my empress?" Kylo's head turned barely to the left, his eyes wandering over your face, relishing how beautiful you looked. You'd somehow managed to doll yourself up, your eye lids glistening with a sparking red undertoned with a black shadow, and your lips bright red. You'd dressed yourself into a form fitting black dress with a lacey cape like back side that came down the back of your legs and billowed around you when you walked.

"I would....that sounds nice." Your red stained lips formed a smirk, thinking about going back to Earth. You reminisced about all the shit had happened with the Knights, Hux, Kylo, Lina, Josh...everything. "Are you sure we'll go entirely undetected though? My only concern is that we'll be hunted down again...." You along with everyone else were exhausted from it all.

"I promise." Cardo stated with a confident tone. "I promise no one will see us...as long as we're quick."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Your head tipped to the side, your yellow eyes narrowing. You'd seen the look of shock on the Knights and Hux's face when you first walked into the room. You knew their minds were racing with what had happened, and why your eyes were yellow, but you didn't bring it up once, not caring for what they thought about your choice to join the dark side. You did it for Kylo, for love.

"Then it's settled. What the Queen wants, the Queen gets." Kylo's warmed gloved hands flattened against your bare thighs, and he teased your skin by drawing patterns against it. He chuckled when you shuddered at his touch. "GO!" He shouted when the Knights and Hux just stared at him with dumbfounded looks across their faces. He watched, waited for them to clear out of the meeting room, and he brought his attention back to you. "If this isn't what you want, and you want to stay here, in space, you can. Just speak up."

"Kylo, my King, this is what I want. I think we've fought enough. I think you've done exactly what you've set out to do. Almost all the rebel bases have been destroyed. I think you've won, and now it's time to just sit back and enjoy your victory." Your tone was soft, soothing. You leaned in, putting your red lips against Kylo's soft pink ones, reaching up for the side of his face, and kissing him deeply, your eyes closing shut.

Kylo's eyes fluttered open and shut, relishing the softness of your lips against his, and he kissed you back with the same firesy passion. He was starting to get into it when you pulled from him and rose to your feet. He watched you with big, curious eyes, following the sway of your hips as the lacey fabric cascaded down around you, and the clicking of your heels echoed throughout the meeting room. He growled, his cock starting to throb in the confines of his pants, and he rose to his feet.

You heard him coming up behind you, and you stopped mid-step, and turned your body around, tipping your head back and staring up into his lusty gaze.

Kylo crouched down in front of you, taking your hand into his, and bringing it to his lips. He planted a kiss upon the top of your hand, and he smirked when you blushed. "My Queen,..." He paused, then corrected himself. "My empress..." He let your hand go, and bowed his head down, bringing his mouth down to the top of your heel, and kissing it. He snaked his fingers around your ankle, and gently grazed them up it. He kissed up your smooth, clean shaven leg, and he groaned into your skin. As he moved closer to between your thighs, he'd stop just to peer up at you. "I want to pleasure you..." He slid his hands up, hooking his thumbs into your black panties after pushing your dress up a bit, and he slid your panties down to your ankles. He kissed up your thigh, leaving a wet trail of saliva behind and he took your clit into his mouth, sucking at it hard.

Your hands flew up, your fingers tangling into Kylo's beautiful soft raven locks as he started sucking your clit. Your body buckled into him, your head tilting back. "Shit Kylo..." You moaned the words out as his tongue slid down to your opening and he plunged into you. "Fuck....you're always so fucking good..."

Kylo grunted into you, and he started fucking into you with his tongue rapidly. He curled his hand around your body, grabbing onto your cheek, and squeezing. He licked you, twirled his tongue around rapidly into you. He dragged it down, and lunged it back inside of you. He explored every inch of your pussy, leaving no skin untouched by his wet muscle. The moans only making him go harder. He slid his other hand down under him, plunging his middle finger up into your core joining his tongue, and he worked them both into you.

"Fuck..I'm gunna cum..."

'Already?' Kylo teased you mentally, not once letting his actions up, and bringing you over to the edge. But he didn't stop once you stepped over it. He kept going greedily lapping all your juices up. By the time your body was shaking so hard and your breathing was hitched, he stopped. He rose from you, reaching down from your panties, and tugging them back into place. He pulled your dress back down, and he sucked his middle finger off of your juices. "Come on, let's go watch them pull this off." He took your hand into his gloved one, and he led you out of the meeting room down the ship. A power couple. You and Kylo, strutted down the corridors, your dress flowing behind you, and Kylo's cape billowing behind him. Your chest pushed out, your hips swaying with confidence and power. You truly felt like you were unstoppable. You felt at home. Kylo had been nothing but sweet to you since you joined the dark side, accepted it into you. He'd been a true gentleman and as unlike him as it was, you were loving every second of it, but you had doubts about how long it would last. It wasn't who Kylo was. He wasn't a loving, gentle, kind, caring being. He was a cruel, sadistic, manipulative man, who got off on making people feel less than, yourself included. So, this sweet side kylo was allowing you to see, and experience, of course you were eating it right up.

You sighed when you and Kylo got to the front of the ship. You both approached the windshield, looking out to space as Earth got closer and closer in your view. Your head turned, big doe like eyes peering into Kylo's golden-honey ones.

"It'll be fine." Kylo assured, nodding in your direction.

"Hope so."

"NOW." Cardo called through the commlink, twisting the wires back together, and making the shield come up around the ship as they approached Earth's orbit.

Trudgen had taken over the controls of the ship, shoving the pilot out of the way, and he shoved the lever up, making the ship lunge forwards. Everyone in the rooms bodies jerked forwards, Kylo throwing his hand up against the glass to balance himself, and his other hand wrapping around your waist pulling you into him. "Sorry." Trudgen cooed, and he watched with a hopeful glint in his eyes as the ship broke down into the atmosphere. They were plummeting to earth at a very quick speed, and everyone was praying this worked. Trudgen tugged the lever back, the ship angling back out straight as he glided just over the surface of the tree line. He found a large field, and he brought the ship down, looking right to Kylo with a grin across his face. Everyone was silent, listening for ships or helicopters, or whatever else that might come out from no where. Yet, after a few minutes, it remained silent.

"It worked...it actually fucking worked." You exclaimed, excitedly. You stepped back from Kylo, and your heels clicked against the metal floor hurrying over to Trudgen, bending down and grabbing his face. Your planted a kiss upon his lips quickly, and you praised. "You fucking wonderul man. Thank you." You were far too excited for being back on Earth. But this was your home. This was where you belonged. And you were happy that Kylo, the Knights, and Hux were now able to make it their home to. You'd missed Earth, far more than you cared to admit. You sped out of the room, and made your way to the bay, looking out to the large field out in front of you your heart fluttering with joy.

Kylo glared at Trudgen who was still awe struck from your kiss. Kylo stepped to him, and he snapped. "Forget about it."

"I wasn't thinking anything." Trudgen replied defensively. He was lying. Of course he'd been thinking about it, thinking about you. He'd be wrong not to. You looked so good in your skin tight black dress. You looked like a literal queen, and he for sure was going to touch himself later thinking about fucking you in your outfit.

Kylo scoffed, storming out of the room to go find you. He found you starting for the opening in the bay, and he watched you carefully, frozen in place. He could feel the excitement seeping from your body, and he frowned. He hated that what brought you actual joy was being back on Earth. Not once had you been this excited in space, and he was sure it had a lot to do with his doing. He sighed, and he started for you. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late to go back."

"Kylo, what are you afraid of?" Your head snapped around, your yellow eyes boring into his. "Come on..." You grabbed his gloved hand, and slowly led him out of the ship, onto the grassy field. The light warmed breeze blew your hair, your dress and Kylo's hair and cape around gracefully. "See? No one's after us. We did it." You released his hand, stepping further into the field, and your hands rose up at your sides. You twirled around a couples times, and giggled softly.

One by one the Knights stepped out from the ship, and into the field. Vic had the chickens perched upon his shoulders, one in his hold, and he had his fingers curled around the rope that was holding the llama and the cows together. "Wow, we actually fucking did it..." His lips curled into a devious smirk as he led the animals out in to the field. He watched you curiously as you twirled around in circles, and he peered over to Kylo who was looking at you with nothing but an admiring gaze. He shook his head, and he looked out around him. It was just a large expansion of field that went on as far as the eye could see in both directions. "So we're home now."

[POVS a couple months later]

"Good morning." You cooed softly, darting down the stairs, and rushing into the living room where Cardo and Vic were bickering about the different kinds of coffee and which ones were better. "Do you guys know what today is?"

The two knights heads turned, their brows rose in the air. "No."

"CHRISTMAS!" Your hands clapped together, and you jumped up and down. "It's fucking christmas, and I am literally so excited." Your slipper slid across the wooden floor, your body colliding into the wall unable to stop. You grunted softly when you hit the wall, and the Knights erupted into laughter. You frowned, and you reached for the curtain, looking out to the woody lands covered in snow. Your face lit up. "IT SNOWED!"

"Why are we fucking yelling?" Ushar groaned, rubbing his eyes as he opened the door to his bedroom, and he stepped into the living room. "What is going on? It's mad fucking early."

"It's Chistmas. It's time to get the fuck up." You looked to Ushar, and you stuck your tongue out, your yellow eyes glinting a bit. "Look." You carefully hurried over to the door and you pulled it open, filling the cabin with brisk air.

Ushar sneered, stepping to the door, and shutting it closed. "I don't care. We don't live in a barn, close the damn door." He shook his head, and he muttered under his breath walking into the kitchen to get some coffee. He poured himself a glass, and he brought the mug to his lips sipping at it slowly. "Where's Kylo?"

"He's outside." Vic stated calmly.

"Oh. He is? For what?" Your face scrunched together, and you tipped your head to the side. "Don't tell him but I didn't even notice that he wasn't in bed. I woke up and just darted down here cause I was so excited. Have you guys ever celebrated Christmas? Is that even a thing in space?"

"No." Trudgen ascended down the stairs, his footsteps loud, annoyed. He stepped in front of you, and he scoffed. "Christmas isn't a thing in space. It shouldn't be a thing here either. I hate winter."

"Mr.Miserable. Don't be a fucking grinch." Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, and your head whipped around when the door flew open and Kylo stepped inside, carrying a large spruce tree in his arms. Yours and the Knights mouths dropped open. "Kylo, ..." Your cheeks turned red, and you stepped around him. "You got a Christmas tree?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kylo growled, carrying the tree into the living room and slamming it down onto the ground. "This thing..." He stepped back, glaring at the tree. "It fucking fought back."

"I bet it did." Hux's voice came from out of nowhere, and he stepped into the living room. "How about we get a fire going? It's freezing in here." He crossed his arms over his large baggy sweater covered chest, shivering slightly. "Did you say it was Christmas? I didn't get anyone any presents."

"It's okay. Neither did I." You nibbled at your bottom lip, looking around the room for a minute. There was almost a negative vibe going around, and you weren't feeling. Sure, it was early, but this wasn't how you wanted the morning to get started off. "I did however, make eggnog shots. So..." You made your way through the cabin, and to the fridge pulling it open. You grabbed as many shots as you could, skillfully holding them between your fingers, and you walked back through the cabin handing them out. "Cheers." You held it up in the air, waiting for everyone to join and when they did you tipped your head back, chugging the small drink down. "I'm going to get showered and dressed. Vic, you should probably check on the animals."

"Shit!" Vic was still half-asleep his mind not registering that they might not be okay. He jumped to his feet, and he hurried for the door. Unbeknownst to him, Hux followed after him, prepared to have a full blown snow ball fight with him, or tackle him into it. Vic trudged through the snow, making his way over to the small barn, and he tugged the door open, wedging himself inside, and he closed it. He could see his breath in front of him, and he sighed. "Are my babies okay?" He stepped to the stalls where the cows were, and he smiled. "Looking good..." He stepped to the llama's stall and the llama looked right at him. "Okay, okay." He moved along, and the chickens came clucking around the corner swarming around his feet. He bent down, petting each one of them, smiling. When he rose his body upright, the door creaked open, and as soon as he turned his head, a snow ball hit him right in the face. Vic's hand wiped the watery substance from his face, and looked right at Hux who was grinning at him from across the barn. "You little fucking carrot topped head fuck." He lunged off his heels and darted for Hux.

Hux gulped, twisting his body around, and he bunny hopped through the snow. Unfortunately, he caught a patch of ice, slipping and sliding and he fell right on his ass. He rolled over, scooping up a handful of snow into his hand, and when Vic jumped onto him, he smeared the snow all over VIc's face.

Cardo and Trudgen heard the gruntings from through the door, and Cardo opened the door looking to Hux and Vic rolling around in the snow. "Oh shit." He snickered softly as Hux pinned Vic down, shoving his right into the snow. "Damn."

Trudgen chuckled, and he grabbed Cardo, picking him up into his arms, and he threw him through the air, right into a big brim of snow.

Kylo's face hardened, and he stepped to the doorway, seeing the Knights, and Hux all out there rolling around, throwing snow balls at one another, and pouncing on each other. He couldn't help but have the faintest smile cross his face. As soon as he realized he was smiling, he cleared his throat, and he jumped when Ushar spoke right into his ear.

"It's nice to see everyone happy isn't it?"

Kylo's head turned, his eyes looking right into the Knights. "How come you're not out there then?"

"I could ask you the same." Ushar's brows rose up, and he sighed. "I don't like the cold. What's your excuse?"

"I'm nervous." Kylo replied much quicker than he realized, and his face flushed when he realized his word vomit.

"For?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Ren, you can tell me." Ushar smiled faintly. "Secrets don't make friends."

"Fine." Kylo growled, reaching his hand into the pocket of his pants, and he pulled out a small black box.

"No...is that what I think it is?" Ushar glanced down to the little black box. "Where did you even get that?"

"Shh." Kylo's nose twitched, and he narrowed his eyes. He put the box back into his pocket, and he rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter where I got it. I did, and now I'm too scared to do anything about it. I was going to wait for today, but ...I just...I don't know."

"Are you happy?"

"I think so." Kylo sounded unsure. "I mean, yes, but....I..."

Ushar scoffed. "So what's there to think about?" He shrugged. "If you're happy, then go do it. Don't be a pussy....how long has it been since you've genuinely been happy Kylo? She joined the dark side, for you. Not herself. For you. She's done nothing but support you through everything. Sure your relationship was a little rough to start, but look, look how far you've come. You can't tell me that you're not absolutely thrilled to not be running for your life anymore. That you can go to sleep, and not worry about people trying to blow your ship to bits, or someone trying to kill you. That you're not happy about having someone to sleep next to every night, who loves you, and accepts you, for you." Ushar's tone seemed to harshen a bit. "I mean, I'm jealous. She's fucking perfect Kylo, and if you don't do it, then someone else will. I'm just saying... Life is short...Enjoy the little things while you can." He turned on his heels, making his way back towards his bedroom door. "Don't be a pussy." He opened the door, stepped in and closed it.

Kylo was left dumbfounded, standing there, looking around like an idiot. Ushar's words hit him hard, but he was still unsure what he wanted to do. He heard the Knights and Hux laughing and he looked back outside, seeing how happy they were. He pursed his lips together, and then he looked to the stairs hearing your bedroom door open and close. His heart started fluttering, and he sighed. He started for the stairs, but he stopped mid-step when you stepped to the top of the stairs, a red little cock tail dress on, matching red heels, and your hair done up into a neat little bun. His mouth opened and his eyes trailed up and down your body. "You look stunning."

You blushed, grabbing the railing and walking down the stairs slowly. "Thank you." You tipped your head to the side, noticing how distraught Kylo looked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just tired." Kylo reached for your hand, taking it and pulling you into his body. "You know I love you right? That I'd do anything for you?"

"Of course..." You wrapped your arms around him as tightly as he did to you, your face burying into his chest. "Kylo, what's this about?"

"I'm just...I just want to hold you." Kylo sighed, resting his chin on the top of your head.

[POVS later that night]

Vic had brought the chickens into the cabin, insisting that they needed to help in decorating the tree. You had excitedly explained to the Knights that you just cover the tree in ornaments, and with tinsel, and lights, and the Knights and Hux went to town. By the time they were done, the tree was absolutely covered in stuff, it was chaotic, but very expressive.

You shook your head, looking to Kylo who'd been leaned against the doorframe the entire time, just watching silently. It was starting to worry you, and you were confused why he was being so distant. You slinked over to him, and you smiled when you stepped in front of him. "Hello there." 

"Hi." Kylo responded, not looking at you, shifting a bit. "What's up?"

"What's with you Kylo? Look how much fun everyone is having? Why can't you just have fun too?" You frowned.

"I am having fun." Kylo's eyes met yours, and he smiled even though it was a fake smile. "Don't worry about me Y/N. Just show the Knights and Hux how to make that house thing you wanted to do...."

"Why don't you help too?" You grabbed his hand, and you tugged him towards the kitchen. "Come on..."

Vic shooed the chickens away from the tree, as they tried pecking at the hanging ornaments. "Leave it alone. HEY!' He bent down, but not in time before the chicken grabbed onto one of the limbs, and tugged at it, the whole tree collapsing right onto him, and the thicken pinning them under it. "Son of a bitch!"

Cardo's voice erupted into a laugh as he looked at the sight before him. Trudgen helped Cardo lift the tree up both glancing down to Vic on the floor and the chicken darted off clucking frantically into the other side of the cabin. "Wow." They extended their hands out, helping Vic to his feet.

Vic scoffed. "Goddamn feathered asshole."

After showing the Knights, Hux and even Kylo how to make a ginger bread house, you wanted to get Kylo alone. To talk to him. You'd convinced him to go for a walk with you, both of you gearing up in warm clothes and you trudged through the snow, his gloved hand in yours swaying between your bodies. It was starting to get dark out, and the sky was clear, the stars illuminating it. "It's so beautiful out here, isn't it?" You breathed out, your breath clouding out in front of you.

"It is. I still don't know how you talked your way into getting this." Kylo had been thoroughly impressed with your verbal skills with the realtor. You'd gotten the cabin, the barn and a decent amount of land, mountainside for cheap. "Y/N, I have-"

"Kylo I-" You both spoke at the same time, but stopped as soon as you realized the other one was trying to speak. "I'm sorry, you go first."

"No, you," Kylo laughed a bit, nervously, and he cleared his throat.

"Okay, I just wanted to say that..." You sighed. "I'm really happy that you're here with me. This is far better than anything else....this was the best option. The Knights are happy, fuck, even Hux is happy. I'm happy...." You took his other gloved hand into yours, and you glanced up into his freckled face that was illuminated by the moonlight from above.

"I'm glad....." Kylo's tone was soft.

"Are you?" Your head tipped to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you glad?" Your tone harshening a bit. "You've been acting so weird today."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've got a lot on my mind." Kylo looked away from you, peering out to the snowy land, and he smiled. "Breathtaking. But not as breathtaking as you look right now. Aren't you cold?"

"I am. But it's okay." You gasped when Kylo scooped you up into his arms, and he carried you back to the cabin. "Why thank you." You smiled when he placed you down onto your feet. The rest of the night was spent laughing around the fire place, laughing, telling stories, just a grand old time. Kylo had led you to bed early, making love to you most the night, and you'd fallen asleep in his arms.

Morning came early, and when you reached for Kylo, the bed was cold. Your eyes shot open, your lips curling down into a frown. You sat up and your heart sank into your chest seeing the little black box on the nightstand, and a letter. Your brows furrowed together, and you leaned over grabbing the letter, and the box, and you blinked. You opened the box first, seeing the diamond covered band inside, and your eyes lit up. You closed the box, and placed it beside you, hurrying to rip the letter open. Your yellow eyes moved quickly as you read the letter.

My Empress,

My Love,

The Light of My life,

My Everything,

When you wake, I'll be gone. You'll find the ring I planned to give you, but couldn't. It wasn't for a lack of wanting to. It was because I was too scared to commit to a life of happiness. I'm a monster. Always have been, always will be. There isn't a single ounce of me that isn't sorry for doing this to you. You deserve nothing but the best in life, and that isn't me. I can't give you what you need. I am not a man. I am nothing but a child that hides behind a mask. You were right when you told me that. I've done a lot of unforgivable things in my life, and I've got a lot of amends to make. I have some soul searching to do, and I can't put you through that. I don't know who I am, and I don't know who I'll become. You've changed me.

You stopped, your eyes filling with tears and your lips quivered. You pulled the letter away for a second, cupping your hand over your mouth, preventing yourself from sobbing outwards. You tried to blink to stop yourself from crying, but you did anyways. You mustered the courage to finish reading.

You've done more for me than anyone ever could. You loved me when I couldn't love myself, and for that I am eternally grateful. You are my soulmate. You are the person I was destined to be with. You're the right person, but it's the wrong time. Maybe some day, we'll meet again, and I can be the man for you that you deserve. Just know, My Empress, there isn't a day that'll go by where I won't be thinking about you. I love you more than I've ever or will ever love anyone.

Please, forgive me for my weakness.

Always yours, forever and Always,

Kylo Ren

Your entire body was shaking violently, and your eyes flashed with darkness. The letter crumbled under your tightening grip and you screamed out.

Vic rushed into your bedroom, skidding across the floor, and stared at you having a total mental break down on the bed. "Hey, what's wrong?" He slowly approached the bed, and he sat down. "Hey, hey, come here." He slid his hand around you, and he wrapped it around your waist pulling you into his arms. He frowned when you sobbed hysterically into his lap. He noticed the letter in your hand, and he wiggled it out of your hold. As he read it, his anger bubbled inside of him. "What a fucking coward." He tossed the letter to the ground, and he wrapped both hands around your shaking body. "I am so sorry Y/N. We didn't even know he left. It's okay."

You sobbed into Vic's lap until you couldn't anymore. He lifted your body upwards, staring at your swollen red face, and he sighed. "Let's get you cleaned up huh?" He scooped you up into his arms, and he lifted you into the air as he rose to his feet. He held you tightly, carrying you into the bathroom, and he placed you down onto your feet. He drew you a bath, undressed you, placed you into it, and cleaned you up. He took care of you washing you up, scrubbing your hair, and he helped you out. He dried you off, and helped you get dressed. He wiped the trickling tears from your eyes. "Come on...let's go downstairs." He took your hand and he led you through the cabin, and down the stairs. When you got to the bottom, he couldn't hold back his smirk. "Surprise." He pulled you around the corner, and Kylo was standing there, a black and white suit on, his hair slicked back perfectly, and he had another black box in his hand.

Your mouth fell open, and you just stared at Kylo. "What the fuck...." You rushed over to him, and you started sobbing again. Your fists slammed into his chest, and you shook your head. "YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"Stop. Stop. I know. I know." Kylo grabbed your wrists and he looked down at you. "Y/N..." He sighed, and he pulled the box up, getting onto his knee before you, and holding it up, flipping it open. "That ring just wasn't big enough."

You glanced down at him, and your eyes lit up seeing the much larger diamond ring inside of it. You started sobbing again, but this time from joy.

"Will you-"

"Yes, fucking gods, yes." You grabbed his arm, tugging him to his feet. He chuckled softly, taking your hand and slipping the ring onto your finger. "I hate you so much..."

"I know." Kylo wrapped his arm around your back, pulling you into him. "I know.... I do have to admit something....I did leave." He grabbed onto your shoulders, pushing you away from him. "I left that letter and the ring with one hundred percent intention of leaving,..." 

"So what the fuck made you change your mind....?" You sounded bitter, hearing this news from Kylo.

"Something Ushar said...I couldn't get it out of my mind,..." Kylo smiled a bit. "He made me realize that I've never been happier than when I'm with you. We're a family here. Everyone is happy. You're happy. I'm happy. I was afraid I'd ruin it...Like I ruin everything...but as I was walking, I stopped and looked up to the sky, and realized just how much we'd been through. I realized that no one has ever cared for me as much as you have. Despite how shitty I was to you, you remained by my side. I was never going to find anyone else like that..." He paused, his eyes swelling a bit. "You're the only person I want to spend my life with. We've built something here....We're safe. No wars, no fear of people coming after of us....we're all happy...." He leaned down placing a kiss upon your lips gently. "I want you to be my empress for forever..." 

"Kylo..." You laughed a bit, and you stared into his golden-emerald eyes. A feeling of utter happiness taking over you. "Yes...a hundred times yes."


End file.
